ANBU boot camp
by rbear1231
Summary: Au A training instructor returns to the leaf village, sees Naruto's run. and notices the sloppiness of the ANBU, now the question, what happens when a drill sergeant decides to fix the mistakes. Clean the mess, and drop the hammer on the enemies of the Leaf. "I survived the Chief, what can you do?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing but my stupid ideas. more at the bottom. .**

 **Re-edited 7/18**

He did not notice the boy until said boy was halfway done vandalizing the Hokage monument. That, in itself, impressed him, more so was that NO ONE else noticed till after the boy was done AND set off a small smoke bomb just to get the village's attention. What followed was a run the likes of which the man had not seen in years. Part of him was greatly impressed as the boy outran, dodged, maneuvered and outthought the elite ANBU, skilled and seasoned Jōnin, and many, many Chūnin...

Of course, the other part of him was enraged. Not at the boy, but at the ANBU. How could HIS elite ANBU, many he trained personally, have let themselves get so sloppy as to let the boy outwit them so easily? The boy had a skill, there was no doubt, and the observer would not take it away from him. But the Elite Shinobi should not be outsmarted THAT easily.

He watched the Blonde and knew who the kid was the moment he saw that shade of blonde hair. He watched as the boy ducked down an alleyway. He saw that the kid _let_ the Chūnin academy instructor catch him, and he watched as the boy smiled and laughed and joined said instructor for a bowl of ramen.

* * *

The observer then went to the records room at the academy and looked up the boy's records. What he found made no sense, on paper the boy was less than useless. He made copies of all the graduating student's records and quickly snuck into the teacher's lounge. He observed the teachers talk, and what he learned tempted him to break his cover as well as their necks. Decades of training in the art of infiltration taught him enough self-control not to do either...but he was severely tested.

His next stop was a lone teacher squirreled away in his private office.

The teacher Mizuki was asleep, his head was resting on his desk. The observer performed a mind-reading Jutsu that the Yamanaka's taught him. What he learned tempted him to kill...again. This creep planned to use Naruto to steal a scroll from the Hokage's tower and then frame the boy for treason or outright kill him. Instead of killing the traitor, the observer came up with a plan on the spot.

This village would not know what hit them.

* * *

"You passed him?" a councilor asked shocked. "Even after he stole a scroll from your personal quarters?"

"Yes, impressive don't you think?" the Hokage asked as he took a few 'victory' puffs from his pipe.

"Lord Hokage, you can't be serious! We can't let him represent Konoha as a shinobi, he will be an embarrassment! The boy could barely pass, and he shows no outright skill other than making trouble..."

The counselor had taken a different approach to attacking Naruto, knowing how the Hokage favored the boy. The Hokage sat there and frowned. He opened his mouth was about to reply...

"One-hundred-sixty-eight," a voice broke the silence.

Everyone froze. Although they couldn't describe the person who spoke – some sort of Jutsu or Genjutsu hid him – they knew that voice. Hiruzen reached into his desk and pulled out an old dusty calendar where he checked the date.

"You're late, your banishment ended seven days ago," the old man spoke.

"I have been here, I was taking care of the paperwork for the last ten years."

The Sandaime Hokage just nodded. "Welcome home Kuzai. 168?"

"The number of ANBU, Jōnin, and Chūnin the boy was able to outsmart and outrun, not to mention the fact that NO ONE saw him paint the monument until after he was done. You say he has no skills but causing trouble?" Kuzai said as he looked at the still silent men.

"How many missions have we done that involved sabotage? You know, sneak in raise hell sneak out without getting caught. The boy is a natural." He continued.

"Regardless, his grades in the academy were the lowest, he is the dead last! He can't even perform a simple clone Jutsu..."

"No Uzumaki will ever be able to perform the simple clone. It's written in the academy teachers guide, their chakra reserves are too large." Everyone saw the Sandaime blush before clearing his throat.

"That is correct since he is an Uzumaki, then by the rules, I should have checked his chakra reserves..."

"And if they were found to be at a certain level, he was supposed to be given access to one of his family Jutsu." Kuzai finished and stared down the men and women in the room.

"Family Jutsu's?" a woman Chūnin asked confused.

"Yes, a Jutsu invent by the Uzumaki clan as their primary training tool, the reason they are...were so powerful."

"Which Jutsu?" said a Chūnin with a scar on his nose. Kuzai recognized the Chūnin as the only academy instructor worth his rank and pay - Iruka Umino.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu, it was customary for young students between eight and ten to start training with the clones in Uzu..."

"Tobirama Senju the Nidaime invented the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Kuzai just stared at the Chūnin ... "says who?"

Before the Chūnin could reply, the Hokage cleared his throat.

"The Nidaime did not invent the Jutsu, but he did convince Mito Senju, born Mito _Uzumaki_ , to share the Jutsu with Konohagakure."

They were silent for a few minutes as Kuzai just smirked at the old man.

"So that is why" Iruka started and when most looked at him. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu was what he used to beat Mizuki..."

Yes," Kuzai interrupted, "that was how he could learn and use the skill so quickly. And with such power - that Jutsu is literally in his blood."

"Wait a minute," The Hokage spoke, "did you know about Mizuki's plan beforehand?"

Kuzai just smiled, "Of course. I wanted to see what the kid could do, especially with all the sabotage to his training at the academy,"

"THERE WAS NO SABOTAGE, THE DEMON BRAT..." the head academy instructor started to yell when he was silenced by the massive killing intent that radiated from the Hokage.

"What kind of sabotage?" the Hokage asked calmly as he stared at his soon to be the former head instructor.

Kuzai just stood and waited, smirking, but said nothing. He noticed Iruka was blushing in shame and anger. Shame that he did not notice Naruto's need for extra chakra control lessons, and anger that anyone would abuse their duty as a teacher. Many of the other instructors were starting to sweat. Some knew about the sabotage and were worried that they would also be punished. The head instructor wanted to quietly slip away but couldn't, as Kuzai never took his eye off of him

"That place is a mess," a new voice rang out as someone else walked into the room.

Most of the people in the room including Iruka really started to sweat when they noticed the scarred face of Ibiki Morino.

"Was I right?" Kuzai asked calmly.

"More than I thought possible, the bastard was working for and planned to give the scroll to Orochimaru," Ibiki replied. "Iruka is also cleared."

At the mention of his name, the Chūnin looked up,

"Iruka stay, Hiruzen spoke calmly, the rest of you will head to T and I. Ibiki will be there to speak with you, and if any of you try to resist, I will send Kuzai for you. Note that he has been our chief assassin for close to forty years. Dismissed."

As the group stood and left, fearful of what was in store for them Kuzai, Ibiki and the Hokage just waited. Iruka was the one sweating. When the last person left Kuzai performed a hand sign and the obscuring Jutsu was broken.

Now that Iruka had a good view, he saw a man who initially appeared in his forties, though Iruka could tell by Kuzai's body language that he had far more experience and wisdom then his appearance showed. Kuzai had the look of the traders from the west - short hair, a long black leather coat and round glasses with side covers. Iruka could not see his eyes but the overall impression was of an average man. So, average that Kuzai could probably blend into any crowd and no one would notice him.

"Uzumaki," Ibiki handed a folder to the Hokage "Was not the only one affected by tampering."

The Hokage took a long look at the file before handing it to Iruka, who paled at the information.

"What...how can we fix this...did any of the students know?" the Chūnin asked as he read.

"No, they appear to be innocent. I will know for sure after I speak with the rest of the teachers," Ibiki replied calmly.

"So what...do we hold them back, re-test them...punish them for their teachers?" Iruka asked not sure how he felt about that.

"No," Kuzai replied. "But we can fix this problem, or rather _I_ can fix this...if you agree to it, Lord Hokage."

"Kuzai, you have been an ANBU instructor for many years, the Chief Instructor for the ANBU training camp," Hiruzen started. "But we are at peacetime, when was the last time you trained students this young?"

"Itachi," was the elite's reply. "But I do understand your concern, a fool I am not. I can train them to match their skills and age, and I will have Mai with me to make sure I do not cross the line."

The Hokage just nodded, "What do you need?"

"Delay the team selection an extra week," he replied. Kuzai looked at his watch and glanced at Iruka. "Send out a notice to all who passed. Two days from now is a mandatory training day for all students, ten in the morning will be fine."

The Hokage and Iruka both nodded, "anything else?"

"I want Neko to help, without her mask. Also," Kuzai looked at the silent Ibiki. "I want Anko."

Hiruzen was concerned, "Anko is not the best with children. Are you sure?"

"You have a lot of fangirls pretending to be Kunoichi, Anko can and will weed them out. We can not punish them for their teachers...but we can wake them up to the truth."

No one spoke. Kuzai grabbed the list of students that 'passed' and started writing as he waited. Iruka returned to reading the report while Hiruzen smoked his pipe and stared at his elite assassin and ANBU instructor.

"How long will you need Anko for your 'training camp'" Ibiki asked calmly.

"About a week, that should weed out the weak and give those that pass time to rest," Kuzai replied calmly "and for the record, I believe only these nine will make it. The rest couldn't possibly pass due to either lack of skill, desire, or just plain stupidity." handing the list to the Hokage.

The Hokage just nodded, "Are we done?"

"For tonight, but know this _boy_ ," as he 'looked' at the aged Hokage. "You made a lot of mistakes while I was gone I can fix most of them, but I am not done busting your balls."

* * *

It was six the morning, the day after his fight with Mizuki and Naruto woke up groggy and tired. Just as he finished his morning routine a knock came from the door. Quickly moving to check the peephole he smiled as he opened the door, "Jiji?"

"Naruto, this is Jōnin Kuzai," the old man. "He wishes to speak with you. May we come in?"

Naruto nodded as he watched the new man. Kuzai wore a long black trench coat, buttoned closed., His face and hair seemed plain yet neat. His glasses were round, dark and had side guards that made it impossible for anyone to see his eyes. It reminded Naruto a lot of Shino and the Aburame clan.

"So," Naruto started looking between the two. "What did you..."

"Kushina Uzumaki," the man started. "That was your mother's name. She was a hell of a powerful Shinobi and one of the best-barehanded fighters I had seen in a long time."

Naruto was shocked. No one, not even the old man, had actually told him about his parents. Either of them.

"Her name was kept from you due to her enemies. As an Uzumaki, she was wanted dead by many in Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri. For the record, I understand the need to secrecy, but I did not agree with the plan to keep this information away from you. As a Shinobi of the Leaf, understand that you can't tell anyone about her yet."

Naruto stared at the man, then at his adopted grandfather, then back at the man and nodded.

"Your father had more enemies then your mother, so no, I cannot tell you about him yet. Know that he was a damn strong ninja and a good man. Never let anyone speak badly about him."

Again, Naruto nodded. As much as he wanted to know, something told him that the info could and probably would kill him if he knew now. the Jōnin admitted to knowing who his father was. He hadn't tried to lie and pretend he didn't know. The strange Jōnin had also made it clear that Naruto's father had a ton of enemies. For now, the lack of a name did not bother him.

"Naruto," the Hokage started. "After the incident with Mizuki, we looked more closely at all of the instructors at the academy..."

"You and many other students were cheated in your training," The man interrupted. "None of you should have passed. However, we cannot punish you for your teacher's failures. In order to make sure everyone is trained correctly, you and your class will be put through a special training camp the day after tomorrow at 10 A.M. This camp will help you prepare for your team selection and final test."

"What test?" Naruto replied as he picked up that detail.

"You're not a ninja yet, no one is a Ninja until they have passed a final test set by their Jōnin instructor" Although nobody could see Kuzai's eyes, Naruto got the distinct impression he was glaring at the Hokage. "Telling you that you are a Ninja of the village after passing the Academy tests is something I never agreed with."

"So, is that why you are here? You wanted to tell me about this training camp?" Naruto asked.

"No, an official letter will be sent to all the students," The Hokage replied. "We are here because Kuzai plans to give you a jumpstart to your training. Since your education was sabotaged the most we decided that you need some extra help." Naruto looked half thrilled at extra training and half skeptical as he stared at the Jōnin. "He was the head instructor for the ANBU for many years, he has been out of the village for over ten years." Hiruzen began to say.

"My training will make you stronger," the Kuzai bluntly interrupted.

Naruto began to smile his trademark grin but then stopped. That was the second time that the Jōnin had interrupted the Hokage. Despite the fact that he was getting answers Naruto did not like ANYONE disrespecting his Jiji.

"Is it not rude to disrespect the Hokage like that? Sure I tease and prank him constantly, but he knows I do it with total respect despite what anyone else sees. You..."

"Naruto, Kuzai is older than me," the Hokage spoke up. "He is one of my former teachers and has been one of my biggest critics for longer then you have been alive. He knows when to respect me. To be a good Hokage you will need a friend and an adviser that has the ability to speak to you as an equal, and Kuzai is one of mine.

Naruto was not sure how to respond, so he just growled and went to get dressed.

"Meet at training ground 93, I will be there soon." The Jōnin said as Naruto nodded again and headed out the door.

The two older men followed him at a slow pace as they walked down the hall,

"I guess we are done for this morning?" the Hokage asked.

"No, I have one more thing to tell you."

With a sigh the old ninja turned to face Kuzai, only to see a fist at the last second. The punch dropped Hiruzen hard and he felt the bones of his nose breaking, Kuzai stood over the Hokage...

"That, Lord Hokage, was for disregarding my warning and giving that damn snake a Genin team. You better think real hard starting now. I can fix most of your past mistakes, but if you make any more I won't wait for your enemies to deal with you...I will kill you myself."

* * *

Naruto watched his strange new teacher walk into the clearing; the man watched the boy calmly as he unbuttoned a few buttons on his coat in order to give himself more room for his legs to move.

"We will spar now, Taijutsu only. Give me everything you have...if you can knock me off my feet, I will pay for all your ramen for the next thirty days."

Naruto attacked hard...but Kuzai easily blocked his first punch and threw him away. Naruto managed to flip around and land feet first on a tree, which he used to launch another attack. That set the pattern for the sparring session. The Jōnin noticed that Naruto could take a hit and get right back up, so he started to hit harder and harder each time. The boy just would not stay down. Naruto's forms were so sloppy it was almost embarrassing, but Kuzai was impressed with his talent for improvisation, not that Naruto ever came close to actually landing a hit.

Naruto was only a little upset. He realized that this was his first time sparring with someone outside of class and if he was honest he was enjoying it. It was fun, even when he missed a punch and Kuzai punched him in the back of the head, driving his face down into the grass.

Soon there was a 'ding' and Kuzai motioned for a stop.

"What? why?" Naruto asked breathing a little hard but still able to go.

"We have just sparred for one hour, I have learned what I needed," Kuzai replied shocking Naruto with the time. "Now it is time to improve on what you can do. Show me your Shadow Clone Jutsu and make ten clones."

Making the hand sign he shouted the words. Twelve clones appeared. Kuzai did not say anything, he just made the same sign and three of his own clones appeared without a sound or smoke.

He looked at the clones, "You five with him, you three with him and you four with him," he told Naruto's clones. He told his own. "You know your orders."

Kuzai's clones nodded and took their assigned clones into the woods.

"Now, that clone Jutsu is special. Everything they learn you will learn when they dispel. Shadow Clones have been a primary teaching tool for many years. Yes, they are good in combat since they know everything you know and can fight as well as you do, but your clan primarily used them for their ability in training."

"I have a clan?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Had. You had a clan, though they were wiped out many years ago. As far as we know you are the last, but now is not history class. I will make sure you learn the truth soon."

Naruto wanted to ask more questions but stopped and waited.

"Now of all the things your clones can do, one thing you and only you can improve on is your physical conditioning. " here the man got an evil smile. "Sit-ups start."

Naruto got down and started, he was slow and sluggish and...

"How many?" Naruto asked after a few minutes.

The man took a meditative seat and breathed out to relax, "Till I'm tired."

He was not joking. Naruto continued to do sit-ups for what felt like hours. He was panting grunting groaning and hurting. He even stopped twice to throw up. Kuzai only asked if he had got it all up and told him to continue. Then the 'ding' interrupted them both.

"That's two hours, switch to push-ups, when it dings again start jumping squats," Kuzai ordered.

Naruto obeyed. Although he was sore and hurting, he really wasn't tired. He also felt the pride that comes from was getting a good workout.

After the final ding, Naruto stopped and was almost ready to collapse to the ground.

"Stretch out so you don't cramp up," Kuzai spoke as he handed a water bottle to the boy.

Naruto just nodded as he took a drink and stretched. The silence was starting to grow. He had been silent for hours, and anyone that knew the blonde knew it would not last.

"You know a lot about me," Naruto started "Do you know about..." and the boy trailed off not sure how to mention it.

"The Fox?" Kuzai asked. When Naruto nodded he continued "I know more about that fox then anyone alive at the moment."

Naruto looked at him waiting.

"I am old enough that I was there during the battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End. I watched as the Fox was sealed into a person, called a Jinchūriki. That person was Mito Senju, who was born Mito Uzumaki."

Naruto was shocked by that.

"What I am telling you can't be bragged about or boasted about, there are people in this village that would either try to use you for their schemes or outright kill you. That's another reason the knowledge of your family was kept secret."

Naruto stopped again, "I understand, and if people knew I'm sure they would treat me better only because of my ancestor, and not because I had earned their respect. I want to be respected for my own achievements, not theirs."

"Good, now back to the fox, I have spent a lot of my life studying demons and the Fox is probably the most powerful and most corrupted of them all. Hatred and cruelty have warped his mind," here Kuzai stopped and looked out into the woods as if he was remembering something.

He remembered what it was like before Madara showed the world just how big of an ass he truly was. He was thinking about how the Fox used to search out evil and hate-filled humans. The Fox attacked them, as he tried to preserve its father's dream..."

"Kuzai-sensei?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Chief. Call me Chief." he replied "I am the Chief Instructor for the ANBU training camp.

"Are you ok Chief? You went quiet," Naruto asked.

"The Nine-tails, who has a name though I will not tell it to you, has been abused and hunted and harmed by humans for many years. His outlook seems to have turned dark. The best thing you can do is be respectful of him. He is not a mindless killing machine but a creature of the world, with dreams and feeling and desires just like you.

That is not to say he won't try to hurt you. He is a prisoner and no prisoner likes their cage. He will try to trick you so he can escape. It is not the time for that yet, just remember that no prisoner likes their cage." here Kuzai stopped, shifting his head to the side.

"Ok, the first of your clones are about to dissipate, get ready."

Naruto nodded and stood up. It did not take long before he felt a rush of information. Next, he walked over to a tree and started to walk up to it slowly. Once he was certain of his footing he began to go faster.

"COOL, THIS IS AWESOME," he shouted as he ran up the tree and along the underside of a branch before jumping and flipping to land on his feet.

Then a second rush hit him. When he looked around he could not find any water, but that was okay since he had not yet mastered that training.

"We can walk on water?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, it is a basic but very important skill. Once you have learned both tree and water walking I will teach you how to fight using both.

"WOO HOO I will be stronger the Sasuke-Teme in no..."

Naruto was quickly silenced by a slap to the back of his head. He glared up at the man, only to be frozen by a glance.

"Focus! You are a Shinobi of the Leaf, there are more important things then who is stronger. In fact, 'Who is stronger' is a playground game that has no place anywhere _but_ the playground. You have a long way to go and much to learn as you grow. That game is over starting now." The growl in his voice made it clear that Kuzai was serious about this and even the somewhat stupid blonde knew not to argue it.

"Ok, the third group should be about ready."

Again, Naruto got ready. This time the rush came harder and he stared out into the woods for a moment. He started to perform a kata, working through each step slowly. When he made a mistake Naruto would stop, correct his position, and then continue. He did not master it right away, but now he could see his mistakes and how to correct them. It made Naruto realize, without a doubt, that the Chief could and would make him a better ninja.

"Go to the bathhouse. I want you to soak good and long. Your body will be sore, and tomorrow we will do this again. Meet me here at the same time."

And with that Kuzai vanished. Naruto did not know what to think so he just followed his orders

* * *

Kakashi Hatake sat on the memorial stone as he read his book. He was reading it to all the friends he had lost so they would not miss out on the golden literature. As he turned a page he realized that someone was squatting down on the rock behind him. The copy ninja closed his book and put it in his vest. He drew a kunai and the fight was on.

It was the most one-sided fight the ANBU captain had ever been in. He could not hit the person. Hell, he couldn't even see him. Yet this guy, and he was sure it was male, would hit him. Hard...over and over and over again. After the third time his face was planted into the large rock Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate and revealed his three tomoe Sharingan. That only made the attacks come harder, faster, and nastier.

He could not move, attack, defend or even breathe. What was worse was that he could not track his attacker...

 _'Wait, there is no intent.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. There was only one time anyone had ever handed him his ass this badly without any malicious intent. His face was again slammed into the rock.

"Greetings Chief, welcome back," Kakashi spoke as he slowly stood and re-hid his eye.

The man just stared at the Copy Ninja as he waited.

"When did you return?" Kakashi asked reaching his feet.

"My banishment ended seven days ago. I am not happy with what I learned in those seven days."

Kakashi did not reply, he knew better. This man was not one to piss off and if you somehow managed to do that...Kami have mercy because Kuzai wouldn't.

"Naruto Uzumaki is Kushina's son," Kuzai started to speak. "The day you die I have no doubt the first people you will meet will be his parents...both of them."

Kakashi did not speak. He knew he was in trouble, his inability to care for the boy, even from the shadows, warranted whatever beating the boy's parents would deliver. At that moment the Copy Ninja felt the first drops of rain start and heard a rolling of thunder.

"One-hour, full assembly," Kuzai said as he vanished. The storm started to fall into a fury.

* * *

Naruto was almost to his apartment when the rain hit. It came down in sheets as the lightning flashed and thunder rolled. In seconds he was soaked All he cared about was getting someplace with four walls and a roof. He was just getting to the door of his apartment building...

" _choo_ ," came a very soft sneeze, as though whoever did it was doing their best not to be heard.

Naruto found a girl with indigo hair trying to hide in a small badly covered porch. He knew who she was- Hinata Hyuga - the cute girl that he had a crush on since the day he saved her from three bullies. She was soaked in her oversized coat and starting to shiver.

"Hinata? Hinata-Chan?" Naruto spoke out just loud enough to be heard over the rain.

She looked up as he got close, her face inches from his. She could not help it, she blushed a deep red and was only seconds away from...

"If you faint it will be much harder," Naruto whispered. "Stay awake for me."

She looked into his eyes and somehow, she was able to regain her footing. She gave a soft nod. Naruto did the only thing he could, he took her arm and led her up to his apartment. Once inside he handed her a clean towel and robe, then quickly showed her to the bathroom. Once she went in he turned around and looked at the mess that was his apartment. He quickly he made a large group of clones and set them to cleaning, sending two more out on errands.

* * *

It was barely three in the afternoon, but the storm raged and blocked out any light. So, it was dark when every ANBU and elite Jōnin of the Leaf village stood in formation. Everyone in formation stared at the man at the front. He stood, back straight, feet apart, hands clasped at the small of his back.

No one knew what to think when they heard the call. Much less why it was the Copy Ninja that called the assembly. A flash of lightning came and everyone felt his presence. There was no mistaking that aura, he had returned.

Kakashi snapped to attention without a sound. Those that weren't already at attention quickly followed him. Two people started to walk up the center of the formation. One was the Sandaime Hokage, dressed in his formal Hokage robes, though his robes were open to reveal his Battle Gear. He was carrying his legendary staff. The second man wore a long black leather trench coat that and a pair of dark circle-rimmed glasses with side guards. Other than that, he appeared average and easily overlooked. The two walked up and stood before Kakashi The Copy Ninja to stepped back and the two men turned to face the mass.

"You know who I am, what I am and what I have done. I know who each and every one of you is, what you can do and what you have not done." Kuzai spoke calmly as he looked around. "I am not impressed. In fact, I am completely pissed off."

A shiver went up the spines of every ANBU and Jōnin. Only their training kept them from running from this one man's Intent.

"I am thinking about stripping you all of your ranks, cutting your pay and making you re-run the gauntlet."

No one spoke, though a shiver went through the formation.

"You all owe your Hokage for preventing that, I trained you better than this." Kuzai finished.

An ANBU, Boar, stepped forward. "Chief, I and many others are not...we do not understand."

"The boy," Kuzai replied. "Is skilled and clever, I am impressed. BUT none of you saw him painting the monument till after he was done. Most of you did not see him until he set off a smoke bomb. And then he outran all of you. He is skilled yes. He did it with piss poor training yes. He impressed me, yes. But you ALL let your selves get sloppy."

The group started to look around. Some ashamed to admit he was right. Some wondered about the 'poor training'. Another person stepped up, she had purple hair and a cat mask.

"Chief, there is something else isn't there? Something you have not told us yet." Neko asked.

"War," Kuzai replied. "There is a war coming, at best in less than five years, and there is no stopping it."

That silenced everyone, even the Hokage.

"That is all. Dismissed." Kuzai barked and turned his back to them. Most started to leave in quiet groups. Soon it was just the Hokage, Copy Ninja, Kuzai and one other person.

"Hello asshole," Kuzai called out as the fourth person stepped up., A lightning flash illuminated the face of Hiashi Hyuga.

The elite Jōnin and Head of the strongest clan hesitated at the insult but did not let it stop him.

"Chief Kuzai, I do not appreciate being dragged out in the rain. I am no longer an active Shinobi and am no longer under your control."

"I heard you had retired," Kuzai stated as he turned to face the Jōnin. "Strange thing is, I did not have your paperwork on my desk. Even with my banishment, it was a simple rule. Once your paperwork goes through the chain of command and lands on my desk- not the Hokage, not the Jōnin Commanders - MY desk. Then it is official."

Hiashi knew to tread carefully. This Shinobi was not one to be arrogant with, "Are you sure you did not misplace it? Ten years is a long time."

Kuzai gave a smile that put Hiashi on alert, "True, very true. That document could have easily gotten lost, stolen…there are a million different reasons why I did not find it."

Hiashi was starting to get ready for a fight. He knew this man better than most and he realized then and there he was being set up.

"But, you have still received your monthly pay, every month on time. And you have never put in the paperwork to stop payment." Kuzai smiled as Hiashi paled.

"Now when a clan head goes on long-term sabbatical in order to run their clan, which I might add is perfectly legal, they can keep their pay. Otherwise, you are guilty of stealing from the village. Thief, or sabbatical?"

"Sabbatical, Chief," Hiashi replied quickly standing at attention.

"Hokage, Kakashi, I will speak with you soon. Walk with me Hyuga." and Kuzai led the clan leader away while Kakashi looked at the Hokage.

"He is very pissed," the Copy Ninja asked concerned.

"Our time of peace is over," Hiruzen replied as his shoulders sagged. "I just hope our Will of Fire will be strong enough."

* * *

 **Longest single chapter I have ever written for any story over 6k words.**

 **regarding other stories... I am trying been sick new meds and I just got caught reading other stories as you can see, Naruto was one of the titles.**

 **Ok, let's get with the rat killing:**

 **1: I hated Shippo because no one spends two and a half years with a master without getting the stupid beat out of you** **,**

 **I gave up on shippo when I learned Kishimoto planned to keep Naruto stupid.**

 **2: I have no problem with overpowered characters.**

 **3: this is AU expect me to f*ck with the story a bit.**

 **4: regarding how Kuzai treats the Hokage and why everyone seems to just obey him regardless of rank...if you're a soldier/sailor you will always remember the instructor that helped make you who you are. Many navy seals and army rangers have told me, they remember the person that beat them to death regularly and turned them into that seal or ranger and hold them in very high regard (not always but normally)**

 **Or if you want to go real old school, Centurion a roman officer that was a lifer that could and would speak to their general as an equal. only the general could stop him and said general would often side with said Centurion based simply on his history**


	2. Chapter 2

**7/18 edit.**

* * *

"Special training Camp?" Ino asked confused as she looked at her father, then Shikamaru and Choji. These were her fellow classmates and the sons of her father's teammates -there was no doubt this would be her team.

The boys just shrugged as they turned to their fathers, "Why? I thought we passed."

"We don't know" the elder Nara spoke.

"We just got the message, all graduates report to training ground 93 at ten in the morning the day after tomorrow," the elder Yamanaka continued.

"A direct order from the Hokage," Choji's father finished. "As shinobi of the leaf, you will be expected to follow orders even if said orders have no other information."

The three kids just looked at their fathers. There was a message in that last statement. Choji knew there was a hidden meaning but could not find it. Shikamaru got the hint very quickly. 'Troublesome' was the only thing he could think of. Ino did not understand at all, but she knew one thing When her father looked at her with 'those eyes' she would not get answers.

As the rain continued to fall the Yamanakas left for home. Choji's father had duty that night, so Choji stayed with Shikamaru. Shikamaru noticed it was barely five in the afternoon and there was time to kill.

"Shino?" Choji asked as if he could read his friend's mind.

"And Kiba. Something is going on and I know in my bones NOT knowing what will be more troublesome than finding out."

Kiba was slipping through the trees using the rain to cover his scent. He wanted to avoid being tracked by his mother, though he did not know how foolish that was. She knew where he was as well as why he was going.

He came across an old house with a roof that barely kept the water out. Inside he saw Choji and Shikamaru waiting. As he entered he picked up the other scent - Shino was there as well.

"Hey guys...what, no Naruto?"

"Correct," Shino replied as he stepped out of shadows.

"Ok, we are all here for the same reason, right?" Choji asked as he munched on his bag of chips.

"Training Camp?" Kiba asked to make sure.

"Correct. My father had returned from a special summons when we got the notice." Shino informed them.

"Our fathers too," Shikamaru replied and Choji nodded.

"My mom as well. She had a look in her eye that scared me. I have never seen her with that look." Kiba finished.

"There is a new person in the village," Shino started. "I know next to nothing about him, but he seems to have some power over the Hokage and many of the village's top shinobi. My allies have not been able to get close to him."

That surprised the other three as Shino never failed to tag someone. Well, almost never failed. For some reason, he still was unable to tag Naruto.

"I learned while listening in on some older Shinobi that he is called Kuzai, and many refer to him as 'The Chief'. He appears to be a special instructor with an Elite Jōnin rank. Many spoke about him in hushed voices." Shino finished his report.

"I picked up on a scent once, but I can't find it again," Kiba replied scratching his head.

"This has Naruto," Choji started as he munched on more chips. "Written all over it."

"No, it's something else," Shikamaru replied. "Well something more, no doubt Naruto is involved but there is something else."

"How did Ino take the news?" Kiba asked as he wondered about that 'something else'

"Blew it off completely," Shikamaru replied. "I still cannot see how a member of the Yamanaka clan could be so oblivious."

"Perhaps she is faking being stupid or lazy like we do," Kiba spoke. He stopped to look at Shino "well most of us do."

Choji snorted as he ate, "Wish she was, me and Shikamaru are bound to be on a team with her. But to be honest...Shikamaru will have to do all the thinking while I do the heavy lifting, including carrying her skinny butt."

"My sympathies," Kiba replied in a truly mournful voice. "Shino, they still planning that tracking team with you, me and Hinata?"

"Yes, that does still seem the plan, but I have good news," Shino replied and looked at the puppy sitting at Kiba's feet. "Naruto has dropped the facade of being oblivious about Hinata."

Akamaru barked and looked at his partner. Kiba looked shocked.

"Really? Is that why he's not here now?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, when I went to collect him I heard him speaking to her in his apartment," Shino replied.

"His apartment? He isn't doing anything with her that would be wrong, is he? My friend, he may be, but she is too nice a girl to be rushed..."Kiba started

"You know Naruto better than that, I very much doubt Naruto would try anything," Shino replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"What are you not telling us?" Shikamaru smiled. He was the only one that could read Shino. Shino adjusting his glasses was the closest thing to the Aburame blushing.

What the four boys did not know was that their fathers and Kiba's mother were hidden in the roof of their hideout. With them was Kuzai, who sat and just listened. Once the boys left the four men and one woman dropped out of their hiding spot.

"Your boy is skilled," Kuzai spoke as he looked at Shibi Aburame. " especially with information gathering. Maybe we should introduce him to Jiraiya."

"All of our sons seems to be more than we thought," Choza Akimichi spoke.

"Do you really think you can help Ino?" Shikaku asked looking at the chief. "I may tease Inoichi about having a daughter, but I would hate to see his child get killed or fail as a kunoichi."

"Mai and Anko will take care of her," Kuzai replied.

"Who knew my boy actually had a brain!" Tsume laughed. "I thought he was just a braggart like I was at that age."

"I guess I won't have as much to break out of him as I did with you, eh puppy?" Kuzai smiled as he looked at the woman.

"Probably not," she replied, ignoring the old nickname Kuzai used for every member of her family. "But I am sure there are a few rough edges for you to polish."

"There is always an edge to polish." the Chief replied.

"Still," Shikaku started. "It is impressive how much your son knows Shibi. You realize he knows more than he should about many things?"

"Yes, I am rather proud of him," the Aburame replied not phased. "Your son seems to be just as intelligent."

"It is clear your sons befriended Naruto," Kuzai started. "but that does not explain why his Taijutsu is so poor. Did they not practice together?"

"Shino informed me that every time they started, a Chūnin would interrupt them," Shino's father replied. "Not to mention Taijutsu is not a specialty of the Aburame's, or Nara's."

"Most of Choji's techniques are based on his clan's, not really helpful to the boy," Choza added.

"Your sister-in-law should be back soon, she will deal with that mistake," Kuzai replied shocking the large Akimichi.

"My boy was just lazy," the woman growled. "Fuck that damn law, made it really hard to help his son."

Kuzai just nodded.

"That interference is over, so now I suggest they start training together after the camp. Don't worry, I will handle the details," the Chief spoke, and the group felt confident it would be handled.

"How troublesome are you going to be?" the Jōnin Commander asked.

"I am going to re-write the definition of the word," the Elite replied with a smile that could only be called evil.

* * *

"Are you a clone?" Hiashi asked as he and Kuzai walked the village from one end to the other in silence.

"Very good. Was that a guess or did you actually work it out this time? the clone replied.

Hiashi just grimaced. He knew this guy was always one step ahead of him, knowing that did not make it easier.

"You are less than pleased with me," Hiashi asked calmly.

"I am debating whether or not I should just kill you right now or put you through hell first and then kill you." the Chief replied.

Hiashi grimaced again. It was worse than he thought, the Chief was not here as a commanding officer of the Shinobi forces, he was here as...

"What are you doing here?" Chief asked, breaking Hiashi's train of thought.

The clan head spotted a soaked kid with an orange jumpsuit and blonde hair.

"Oh, hey Chief I was looking for Hyuga-sama, I did not know you knew him."

"He is an Elite Jōnin, why are you looking for him." the Chief replied and asked again.

Naruto turned to look at the clan head,

"Hyuga-sama. I was sent by Naruto Uzumaki to inform you that he ran into your daughter as the storm broke." he motioned to the still falling rain. " She was quickly drenched. To ensure she did not get sick he took her to his apartment to get dry and sent me to inform you."

"Sent you, you are not...Shadow clone?" Hiashi asked realizing it too late.

"Yes sir," the clone replied.

"Thank you," Chief broke in. "Dispel and let him know his message is received."

Before Hiashi could speak, the boy's clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I must go collect..." Hiashi started.

"Sit, shut up, and wait," Chief replied as he grabbed the clan head and dragged him under the awning of a food stand.

"But..."

"Do you really want to get into this argument with me Hiashi?" the clone Chief replied.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BE TRAINING BRATS!" Anko shouted as she jumped from her seat. She had been sitting in Ibiki's office.

"Just what I said, Chief instructor Kuzai has asked for your help dealing with the Kunoichis and asked for you by name."

"Who the hell is he and why should I obey?" she growled and Ibiki realized she had not had the pleasure of meeting the Chief.

"He is not only the man that taught me how to interrogate, Ibiki started. "He is also the only person to fully skin a human alive and keep him alive after he was done."

"No way. You mean it can be done?" she cried, "I thought we used the attempt to get the prisoner to talk...I did not know it was actually possible."

"As I said he is the only one to complete it. Now you and your friend, ANBU Neko, will be helping him for about a week."

"Maybe I can get him to show me how to skin," Anko replied with stars in her eyes.

"ANKO!" Ibiki barked pulling the girl from her thoughts. "Chief Kuzai does not tolerate weak females, especially kunoichis. If you want to impress him make sure you go with a focused mind."

* * *

Naruto watched as his clones finished cleaning the apartment. Hinata was still in the bathroom. It had been almost an hour since they arrived, and he was starting to worry about her. Once the clones were done he had them start to perform the katas the Chief had shown him. He decided to exercise, but before he could start Hinata finally emerged from the bathroom.

She was wearing the large bathrobe he had loaned her. She looked for a dryer and Naruto simply waved to the back corner where his small washer/dryer was hidden. The clones watched her out of the corners of their eyes but did not speak as she put her clothes in the dryer and sat on the couch with Naruto, keeping a little space between them. She fidgeted with her fingers, checking and double checking that her robe fits perfectly and covered everything. Just as she was about to speak...

"I am sorry," Naruto spoke as he turned to look her in the eyes.

That shocked her, _Sorry? why was he sorry?_

"I am sorry, I acted as if I forgot or did not notice you, Hinata. Hinata, stay awake for me!"

His request was almost too late. Hinata was already turning a deep red and about to faint, but like before she managed to fight it off.

"I remember when I saved you from those bullies, and how your guardian told you not to speak to me. I had every intention of finding you and becoming your friend."

"What, why?" she asked, and Naruto looked straight at her.

"Cause you are probably the kindest girl there is, you are smart and strong, yet not arrogant like the rest of your family, and when you're not around them you treat people kindly, especially young children. Plus, you have a lovely smile and a beautiful blush."

Naturally, the mentioned blush returned to her face, but she shook her head.

"I mean why didn't you...come...f-find me?" she asked.

She was worried he would say ' _because you're not as strong as I thought' or 'you're too much of a failure',_ things her family had said many…many times.

"Two of your clan 'Elders'." and he spits the word elder as if it was venomous " They cornered me the next day and made it clear if I spoke to you they would 'end' me. As an orphan living alone and with almost no help, I could not stand up to two elders of one of the villages most powerful clans...so I forced myself to stay away, well almost..."

Here he grinned that prankster grin she loved so much.

"Did you realize that those bullies never bothered you again?"

She nodded and blushed.

"I have been making sure you weren't bullied as much as possible, but I have not been able to do anything about your family," he looked down in shame. "Know this. You are not alone, and that door," he pointed to his front door, "is always open to you,"

She knew that not only her face but her whole body was blushing. She was on the verge of passing out again...

"Ano...t-thank you...Naruto...-kun,"

"My pleasure...Hinata-CHAN."

And that did it. She had resisted the faint repeatedly...but this time she could not win. Hinata passed out on the couch, but instead of leaning away from Naruto she leaned towards him. Now she was out cold with her head on his shoulder. Naruto froze.

 _'Great. Just great, now what do I do? Should I wake her?'_ he thought as he watched her sleep...a smile on her face. 'Nope not going to wake her'

Just then an exceptionally light knock came from his front door. He knew who it was but could not call, so he just tapped a code softly on the wall behind him. The front door slowly opened as Shino Aburame silently moved in, kunai in hand. The use of that code made Shino worried that someone had tried to attack Naruto in his apartment again.

What he found was a scene so adorable that he really wanted a camera. The blackmail he could muster from a picture would be worth the young blonde's rage. Naturally, Shino did not let any of these emotions show. He was an Aburame after all.

"Shikamaru called a meeting...but I see you won't make it," Shino spoke in a low whisper so that Hinata would not wake. "There is to be a training camp...You know all about that don't you?" Shino noticed the smile on the blonde's face.

Naruto just nodded, careful not to wake Hinata. She might not recover if she knew someone besides Naruto had seen her like this, even if it was Shino.

"She was following me again," Naruto started after a few moments of silence. "She got caught in the rain and sneezed. I couldn't let her get sick, so I decided to end the facade."

"Good, Akamaru will be happy," Shino replied. "He enjoys it when she rubs his belly. Now that she will be in our little group," here he took Naruto's nod as confirmation "he will be happy to get them daily."

Naruto smiled.

"I will let them know you won't make it. For Hinata's sake, I won't tell them too much." Shino said as he turned to leave.

"Once it is out that she is talking with me her family will try to harm her," Naruto warned. "We should plan to drop our facade soon, and all at the same time. She will need us."

Shino nodded and left without a word. Naruto sat on the couch, unable to move for fear of waking the cute little Hyuga. Trying to find something to keep him occupied while he waited, he noticed a book on the end table. Carefully picking it up without jostling Hinata he saw a note attached.

 _'This should be a good read for you, Chief'_

Naruto looked at the book. He wasn't as stupid as people thought but he knew he wasn't a prodigy or a genius. He sure as hell did not do well in 'bookwork'. But the Chief had yet to be wrong and he literally couldn't do anything else, so he looked at the cover.

 **PRE-BEGINNERS GUIDE TO FUINJUTSU OR SEALING FOR THE STUPID.**

After a bit more hesitation Naruto cracked open the book and started reading.

* * *

Kurenai sat at a table in a private room of her preferred restaurant as she went over some files about her future students, she was going to be leading a tracking team. The members would be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. That last name put a smile on her face. She liked Hinata, cared for her. She knew that the girl had the potential to surpass any kunoichi before her, including her mother.

If only she had not been raised by that arrogant white eyed bastard of a father. The good news was that Hiashi Hyuga had placed Hinata in her charge the week before. Of course, his parting words had filled the Genjutsu mistress with more hate then she thought she could ever have.

Her longtime friends arrived. First was Yugao, otherwise known as Neko though they kept to the general rule of 'we do not know, talk about it or guess'. The purple haired sword-user slid into the seat to Kurenai's left and poured herself some sake. Next was Tsume, the clan leader and Alpha (Queen Bitch to her closest friends and enemies) of the Inuzuka clan.

"Hello Ladies, my don't we look relaxed," Tsume started as she turned a chair around and straddled it as she sat. "Seems your males have been useful."

The dog woman grinned evilly as she saw the start of a blush on the red-eyed woman's cheeks.

"From the sounds of it," Yugao replied in a relaxed voice. "You're just jealous, guess you STILL can't get your needs taken care of."

The growl from the dog woman was loud, deep, and threatening as she leaned towards the relaxed purple haired kunoichi.

"Mother, behave." Hana, Tsume's daughter and the newest member of this group, spoke as she entered.

"I doubt she ever will." Kuromaru, Tsume's large one-eyed partner spoke as he walked in and looked around. "I will stay outside with the triplets." He said as he turned to leave,

"Not going to stay?" Tsume teased.

"Too many females, I know better than that."

A chuckling Tsume mumbled the word 'chicken' as he left.

"How long before Anko arrives?" Hana asked as she took her seat.

"Why, tell me she hasn't seduc..." Yugao started with another teasing grin.

"She has been here for half an hour," Kurenai replied as a body literally 'slithered' in behind Kurenai, then all the way around her body before coming to rest with Anko basically hanging from Kurenai.

"Ah, you knew I was there?" she teased as she wrapped her legs around Kurenai's waist. Anko slipped one arm under Kurenai's while the other came up over Kurenai's shoulder completely entrapping her in an embrace.

Everyone knew Anko was looking for a reaction, which was why No One reacted. Kurenai just sipped her drink as if nothing was different.

Now that everyone had arrived, Kurenai decided to get the meeting started. Although Tsume was older than the rest by almost 10 years (close to 20 regarding her daughter) it somehow came about that Kurenai was the group's leader. She looked around at the strongest collection of kunoichis in the Village of the Leaf. In fact, they were the only real kunoichis worthy of the title of 'ninja', at least active ones.

She was disappointed. 15 years she had been a shinobi, hoping to prove women were just as skilled as men, and all the good kunoichis in the whole village fit in this one small room.

"Stop dwelling," Tsume spoke, reading Kurenai's mind.

"It's hard, I had hoped there would be more of us by now."

"Your little Hinata should be joining your team soon, yes?" Hana smiled.

Kurenai just nodded before frowning,

"But she is the only one. I am not seeing any other girls that look like they take being a kunoichi seriously."

"Don't worry, things are changing for the better," Yugao smiled and looked at Tsume who smiled back, almost evilly.

"How so?" Anko asked as she rested her chin on Kurenai's shoulder.

"Chief's back," Yugao and Tsume replied at the same time.

Anko, Hana, and Kurenai all lifted their heads.

"You know him?" Anko asked really interested.

"He was the head instructor for ANBU camp," Yugao replied.

"Trained me when I wished to become a hunter-nin," Tsume added.

When asked why she called her tracking team 'Hunter-Nin' when that name had been taken by the Mist village, her reply was simple. 'To piss them wannabe trackers off,' after that no one questioned her and just accepted her team as Konoha's Hunter-Nin.

"I have never met him," Kurenai spoke, "What can you tell us?"

"He will beat the stupid out of anyone," Yugao spoke.

"He will be twice as hard on the girls," Tsume smiled and looked at Anko.

"Why?" Kurenai asked worried about Hinata.

"He hates weak women and will NOT tolerate weak kunoichis," the two women replied as one.

"Fangirls?" Anko asked.

"He asked for you by name did he not?" Yugao replied smiling at her sadistic friend.

Anko smiled back finally understanding why she was picked.

"So, any more good news?" Kurenai asked.

"My son is not as stupid as I thought," Tsume replied with a grin. Everyone, even Hana, looked at her in shock.

"Yep. Seems Kiba, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame along with Naruto Uzumaki have a little undercover group going."

"Like us you mean," Hana asked with a small grin.

"Our group is not secret," Tsume replied and grinned as she leaned back and looked out the small window of the room.

There she saw Hayate, Asuma, Kuromaru and the triplets sitting at the bar drinking in silence. "It's just that none of the men want to risk trying to interfere, cowards."

Here Tsume stopped and gave a very evil grin to Kurenai.

"Seems Naruto was not as blind to your Hinata's affections as she thought. They, all the boys, seemed to have put up a facade to fool the village. Oh, and last I heard Hinata was at Naruto's place. She should be fine, Chief vouched for him."

Kurenai's first thought was to run to Hinata, but Anko refused to let her stand.

"Relax, Tsume trusts Naruto to behave...right?" Anko asked looking at the oldest woman.

"Far better than I would have behaved at her age." Tsume replied with a smile.

"Not helping, mother," Hana replied and looked at Yugao.

"Chief vouched for the boy, so if he does anything...you will get to see the skinning technique for sure," Yugao replied causing Anko to skiver.

After a short time trying to reassure Kurenai that her charge was safe with the boy, the kunoichis continued.

"You and me, tortu...training the girls," Anko laughed evilly as she looked at Yugao, again made sure Kurenai did not stand.

"And Mai," Tsume replied.

"Oh goody," Yugao gave a strange giggle (something not heard often.)

"Who is Mai?" Hana, Kurenai, and Anko asked at the same time.

"The woman that's holding a blade to your throat," Tsume replied and smiled at Anko.

For a second Anko was confused, then she felt the point of a kunai at the jugular. slowly she turned her head to the left. Kurenai and Hana just gaped as they saw a woman smiling sweetly. The woman took the blade away and leaned in to kiss Anko's cheek. She then leaned over to hug Yugao from behind before stepping to Tsume. Tsume stood up so they could kiss each other's cheeks before both sat back down.

Mai was dressed in a simple shirt and pants combo with a simple black leather vest. Her hair was long and black with hints of a blood red, her face looked plain. The only thing that stood out was the large choker around her neck with a yin/yang symbol and the Kanji for BALANCE in the center.

Mai waved at Hana and started to make seals, at least that's what the group that didn't know her thought. Then they realized the hand signs weren't seals...it was sign language.

' _Hello, my name is Mai...Tokubetsu Jōnin, and assassin for Leaf, apprentice of Chief Kuzai._

* * *

"Hey boss," one of Naruto's clone whispered.

Naruto's head shot up. He had been so engrossed in the book that he had lost track of time. When he marked his page, he realized he was already halfway through the book. Hinata was still asleep, but now she was curled up on the couch, her head using Naruto's thigh as a pillow.

"Boss it is almost eleven, me and the others are about to poof."

Naruto was shocked at the time. He figured that someone would have come for Hinata by now, he was hoping it was the Jōnin Yūhi. True he did send a message to Hinata's father, but he thought that the woman cared more about Hinata then her father did. He checked his clone memories, Hiashi Hyuga was with Chief...he will have to see about that later. He then realized that the clone he sent to find the woman Hinata lived with had not dispelled yet.

"It's too late to try and get her home," Naruto stated. "Anyone wash her clothes?"

The clone nodded and pointed to where Hinata's clothes were folded and ready.

"Well, I guess she will just have to stay here, let's try to move her without waking her."

"All your plans have gone up in smoke, you weren't planning a 'sleepover' any time soon boss," the clone replied as he and Naruto gently lifted the sleeping girl up and carried her to his bed.

"I need to be really careful, one wrong move can get Hinata in a lot of trouble," Naruto spoke.

"Not to mention yourself." The clone replied.

"I already have a bad reputation. This village wouldn't know what to do if I didn't. Hinata however...if her reputation takes too big a hit too soon her family..."

Naruto left it at that and the clone nodded. Soon the two had Hinata in the bed with a heavy comforter. In her sleep, she somehow found the large stuffed frog Naruto secretly slept with (naturally the boy blushed) and he and the clone left her to rest. After a quick goodbye the clones puffed, and Naruto was again left to the quiet of his apartment.

As he returned to the couch he started thinking about the book he had been reading. What shocked him was that he could remember most of the material. Book learning was never his strong suit, but it seems seals were an exception.

* * *

 **A/n thanks to all that left reviews I will do my best always open to crits.**

 **Rat killing time.:**

 **1: Naruto will learn faster...why...cause even in canon the moment he gets any encouragement and attention in his training he learns faster than anyone, Rasengan think about how fast he learned it. the moment anyone puts their trust into him he puts miracles from his ass like no one else.**

 **the moment a close friend/loved one is in danger, not even the gods can stop him**

 **Let's see what the Chief can make of him.**

 **2: I like Kurenai but I think the writer gave her a raw fucking deal with her story. will fix that.**

 **3: The teams will be a lot more intertwined, then canon, more screen time, less 3 man teams on missions alone.**

 **4: everyone is important, true I have not brought in the prick...I mean Sasuke. but he will have some screen time...for the record I was never a fan of him he made a good guy to hate better than a lost kid/hero. but everyone will get screen time and not just the rookies. Plan to build the whole force.**

 **5: don't like Ino or Sakura, never did, but they will also be made stronger (rubs hands together chuckles evilly)**

 **6: Hate Sai, don't look for him, he did not start to turn 'good' in shippo till long after I was just pissed off to the point of disgust.**

 **thanks for reading and reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N wow I'm a part of a community thank you adamwild1. I only own my ideas.**

 **Edit 7/18**

* * *

Hiruzen was an early riser. He had to be as Hokage of the Leaf village. He sent the two Chūnin night guards home, so they could get some sleep, then walked through the doors to his office. He stopped when he saw someone sitting on his desk reading a file.

"Well it is good to see you, Mai, how have you been?"

The woman looked up and smiled. He always liked that smile, it was so warm and friendly. It always amazed him that she could have that smile despite everything she had been through.

 _'Morning Hokage-sama, sleep well?'_

"About as well as any Hokage can with Chief around,"

She nodded as she knew that meant 'not even close to good'.

 _'He is here to help...and fix the mistakes'_

The Hokage just nodded as he went to sit in his seat. Once he had settled into his chair she handed him the file she was reading. Going over it thoroughly, his eyes widened, and he looked up at her.

"Why did no one ever think of that?"

 _'Cause people got lazy,_ ' was her reply.

Hokage again nodded as he continued to read through the file and made some notes. When he finished he looked up at her again? She had not moved as she waited.

"This war...do we know who?"

Shake of the head.

"Where?"

Another shake.

"When?"

" _No... we know only that it is coming_.'

"It will be hard to mobilize the village and get them ready. As it is now we would have to be attacked with heavy losses before the village finally realized..." he spoke before she interrupted with another smile.

 _'Did you forget...Chief is here, he take care of that_ ,'

And with that, she hopped off the desk and kissed his forehead before slipping out the window.

* * *

Yoshino Nara, the mother of Shikamaru, was headed to her son's room to start the chore of trying to wake him up. If she was lucky she would complete that chore sometime in the next five hours. As she opened the door and was about to start her well-established rant she stopped. The room was empty. She knew Choji had stayed over last night and she'd expected to find both boys passed out in positions that could only be achieved by two boys trying to stay up far later than they should.

But they weren't, they were not in the room...then she noticed said room had been cleaned. Once her shock ended she quickly turned and headed for the kitchen where she found her husband reading some early reports and drinking his tea. The fact that HE was up and moving this early had her worrying greatly.

"Shikaku, our son is..." she started to speak when her husband just lifted a finger and pointed at the fridge.

On the fridge, a note was pinned,

'Went out training with Choji, back by dinner, no need to make us lunch' Shika.

"Ok," she tried to understand. "What is going on, why...who...how?"

"Chief is back in the village," was all her husband said.

* * *

Shino Aburame went about his morning like normal. Because of his personal colony and his clan's general colony, his duties and chores often had him up at six in the morning. As he finished and put his long coat on, his mother called,

"Shino, your friends Shikamaru and Choji have arrived."

"Coming mother," he replied. He went to the kitchen where he spotted his father reading a paper.

His father briefly lifted his head and despite his glasses, Shino knew the man was watching him out the corner of his eye. His mother smiled at him. She was a kind, friendly, and open woman that his father had met on a mission out of fire country.

In a rare act of emotion, one neither Choji nor Shikamaru would ever mention, Shino pulled the collar of his coat down to kiss his mother on the forehead (she was, in fact, shorter than her twelve-year-old son) before replacing his coat and nodding to the two boys and following them out.

The three boys walked in silence through the early dawn. Shino and Shika were having a silent conversation with each other, silent as in no words used at all yet they knew what was being said. Choji knew something was up but had long ago resigned himself to never understanding how his friends' minds worked.

As they walked into the Inuzuka compound they noticed they were watched by several people and many, many dogs. Hana, Kiba's older sister was in front of one house tending to her triplets. She hesitated slightly, which told Shikamaru and Shino all they needed to know.

"Morning boys," she smiled.

"Morning senpai," Choji replied politely. "Kiba up?"

"Doubtful, it is too early for him," his sister replied.

"This cannot wait, can we collect him?" Shino spoke calmly.

"Sure..." she replied with a grin then hesitated. "wait here."

Hana quickly went into the house and into the living area. Tsume was laying on the floor, almost completely naked, with two or three empty bottles around her using Kuromaru as a pillow.

' _Really mother, this does not help us dispel that rumor'_ Hana thought as she grabbed a blanket and covered her mother.

The massive dog just opened his eye.

"Kiba's pack have arrived and are looking to collect him," She told the ninken.

"Worried about that rumor?" he asked giving a doggy grin.

"It is getting out of hand. Even her closest friends are starting to believe it...or at least consider it."

"We know the truth, that is all that matters," he replied and closed his eye to sleep.

Returning to the door, Hana called the boys in. None of them turned a head or batted an eye as they walked to Kiba's room. They had all seen Tsume passed out on the floor, her head on the large dog and a thin couch blanket covering her. Several pieces of clothing were spread over the room.

' _This does not help the rumor, best not say anything_ ,' all three boys thought at once.

Entering Kiba's room they found it in just as big a mess, the boy out cold and snoring loud. Akamaru woke up as he sensed the boys enter. Shino went to find Kiba's clothes. Shikamaru collected the puppy while Choji grabbed the sleeping boy and lifted him up on his shoulder. Said boy didn't even budge as he slept.

"Good morning boys," was their greeting as they walked back into the living room/kitchen.

Sitting at the table in a simple bathrobe was Tsume, drinking her tea as if nothing was wrong. It seemed hangovers didn't bother her.

"Greetings Inuzuka-sama," Shino replied in a greeting to the clan head.

She smiled and sipped her tea, "You know where the training grounds shower is, yes?"

Shikamaru and Shino just nodded and Choji shifted to get a better grip on the boy who still did not wake. The woman returned to her tea as a dismissal.

The shower was cubical with just enough wall to cover the basics (the Inuzuka were known to be more 'nature based' than most so nudity was not taboo here.) Putting Kiba's sleeping form in the floor of said shower was easy, Choji just dropped him on his butt, still, he slept.

Shino reached in and turned on the water, cold first.

"WHAT THE HELL, COLD...KNOCK IT OFF...WHAT THE HELL MOT..." Kiba stopped as he finally woke up and found not his mother but his friends.

"You could have just shaken my foot," he said. Akamaru whined as Kiba finally noticed he was not in the house shower, but way outside at the training ground one.

Choji tossed the boy the body wash. Kiba took it and stripped off his pajamas leaving him in just his shorts (they were standard shinobi utility shorts, designed to dry quickly for quick swims bathing just about anything, a standard in shinobi gear.)

"You carried my sleeping butt all the way out here?" Kiba asked as he washed. When the others nodded. "Damn, I really need to sleep lighter, this heavy sleeping will get me...someone killed out on a mission."

"Agreed," Shino replied.

"Any news?" Kiba asked as he finished and started to dry. "Mom was pretty drunk when she got home last night. I ran like hell when she challenged the older clansmen to strip poker."

"Our parents know," Shikamaru replied.

Kiba's head shot up as he finished getting his vest on.

"My father was awake when Choji and I woke and tried to sneak out. He didn't say anything, but he was dressed in his training gear."

"If Shikamaru's dad knows my dad knows," Choji added.

"Your sister gave only a brief look at us when we arrived and had no problem letting us collect you," Shikamaru added.

"My father outright told me," Shino spoke up. "He said he knew about our group and was impressed with how well we played the façade. He was also impressed at our skills."

"He tell you about this Chief?" Shikamaru asked.

"Only that it would be best not to mess around during his training. Braggarts, lay-abouts and wannabes will not enjoy the time."

Choji nodded and Kiba thought.

"How bad is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're talking about war. The Chief made it clear we are headed into a war within the next five years, and there is no way to stop it," Shino finished.

"So, no more 'slow, fat, and stupid?" Choji asked.

"Or stupid, boastful and arrogant?" Kiba asked.

"Or lazy and weak," Shikamaru finished.

"The good news is Chief is running the training camp, which means we can 'grow and become stronger' without having to show the village just how much we played them. Our cover is secure except in the eyes of our fathers and your mother." Shino spoke as the boys slowly made their way back to the entrance of the compound.

"I am not sure I want my mother to know yet," Kiba spoke and stopped as a chill went down his spine. "She is behind me, isn't she?"

"Naturally," Shikamaru replied.

Kiba was embraced in a massive hug from his mother from behind, "I am so proud of you! You were able to hide your true self, even from me. That is an important skill for a Shinobi to have, you boys did well."

"Thanks mom...OUCH," he cried as she smacked the top of his head.

"That's for lying to your mother and making me think you were stupid. Be back for lunch," The woman called out as she turned to return to her house.

"If the number of bruises she leaves is how you determine how much a mother loves you, then my mother loves me more than any." Kiba whined as he rubbed his head.

* * *

"So, what did they say?"

Kakashi stopped and looked around. Kuzai was sitting in a tree... Kakashi had just left a 'secret' meeting with the council.

"They told me who my team would be," Kakashi started.

"Uchiha, Haruno, and Naruto, but let me guess, train and push the Uchiha, give no training to Naruto, and they couldn't care about the girl?" Chief asked.

"Correct. What are my orders?"

Chief attacked. He used pure Taijutsu, no chakra, "Fight me with everything you have."

And he did. Kakashi used every trick in his book except his Sharingan eye, the thing was useless against the Chief. Within twenty minutes he realized just how over-reliant he had become on the eye and how far his other skills had fallen.

"You grew lazy with that thing, what did I tell you BOTH about that?"

Kakashi was panting as he tried to lift himself up off the ground and just nodded.

"Pass them. Fuck the test if they pass my camp pass them, and then train both, the prince and the girl, train them both."

The copy-ninja's head shot up.

"Fuck the council," and with that, he vanished.

* * *

Naruto woke up when his alarm went off at six. He walked to the bathroom in a sleepy daze. He knew there was something he forgot but couldn't remember no matter how he tried. He walked out of the shower wrapped in nothing but his towel and went to his room for clothes. As he dropped the towel it came back all at once. He stood there in his birthday suit for an eternity (or maybe just a minute. Both seemed possible.)

Slowly he turned his head to look at the bed...it was empty. Now he started to panic, Naruto knew just being his friend would put her in danger, so he dressed very quickly and left his room.

There was Hinata sitting at his kitchen table eating as she tried to read something...her blush spoke volumes about him walking around in a towel. Naruto didn't care, he was just glad to see she was ok. He kicked himself for forgetting he had a guest.

"M-morning Naruto." She spoke with a stutter trying to get over the situation.

"Morning Hinata, what you reading?" He replied as he joined her for some food.

"A letter from someone called Chief, here is one for you."

"Chief is the guy I was training with yesterday. He will be leading a training camp for all the graduates tomorrow. What did he write?"

"He wrote about those shadow clones you use, gave me the math..." here she stopped as she heard a thump and something that sounded like a hiss.

She found Naruto on top of the fridge, glaring and baring his teeth like a pissed off or scared cat. For a moment she was confused when she noticed his eyes were locked on the paper she held and remember how much he...lacked in math class, she could not stop it she started giggling at his antics...then she openly laughed. A sound not heard in that village in a long time.

Hearing her laugh was like music to his ears and calmed him down as he slowly started to climb down from the fridge, one eye on her and one eye watching the evil numbers.

"That's a good Naruto, come sit, the evil math won't hurt you, it's for me anyway." she chuckled as she coaxed him back to the table like a, well a cat...or any other small scared animal.

"What is the...math for?" Naruto asked.

"Just how much chakra I would need to make a clone that could last five minutes and a trick to make it last longer without draining me," she replied as she continued reading.

"Oh, that's cool, well um...can you?"

After doing some work on a scrap of paper she smiled. "I can make two, what does your note say?"

Naruto had forgotten and quickly looked, then his eyes widened,

"It simply says 'Bring her," he replied then looked at the clock. "Shit we are going to be late,"

Naruto grabbed his shoes and made to clones, "You two work on that seals book, don't go out, the knowledge of me using clones will get out...but I wanna keep it secret for now...I came up with a prank I wanna pull."

And with that, he took Hinata's hand and was running out the door.

"See," Anko spoke as she was half asleep as she clung to Kurenai's back resting her chin on the woman's shoulder. "Perfect Gentleman."

Kurenai was perched on the roof of the building staring into Naruto's apartment she had been there all night,

"He forgot about her and walked passed her almost naked." The red-eyed woman replied looking for a reason to be mad.

"You're pretty absent-minded that early in a morning," Anko replied. "Now take me to bed, don't care what you do with me after we get there but take me to bed yours or mine I don't care..." Anko mumbles and starts snoring.

Kurenai just scowled as she turned to take her friend home as she realized how tired she was herself.

(hours later Yugao had walked into Kurenai's apartment to find both women asleep on the couch, a sight that was so common that the ANBU did not bat a lash as she knew more than once that she too had woken up in the same state.)

Hinata just had to hang on for dear life as he basically took her across the village. Arriving Naruto noticed he was one minute early, but Chief and three of his clones were already there waiting.

"Make your clones," Chief spoke as he waited.

Naruto did again making more clones then the ten needed, this time it was 15. He turned to Hinata and she made her clones, two more Hinata's popped up and quickly all three took a pill. Once taken the three Hinata's looked much better as the soldier pill refilled their chakra reserves. Chief looked at the girl and simply asked.

"Tree and water?"

"She looked up as she thought,

"I have mastered tree but not water," She replied feeling self-conscious. Her clan's elders had told her all children had passed this by now.

"Good, very good better than most your class," Chief replied shocking the girl. "You five, Kata's take a Hinata. you five the tree, you five take the other Hinata and work on water. Remember clones can take the soldier pills without damaging the body so there is no rush."

Hinata and Naruto watched as the clones left with the Chief's before looking back at the man.

"I am sure you both remember your standard academy stretching yes, good, begin." and the Chief once again sat to meditate.

Naruto did not say much as he and Hinata started to limber up, he did notice that she was very nimble and as she sat with her legs forward she could bend and reach past her toes, something the 'fastest ninja in the village' could not.

"Stand," Chief said without moving. he looked at Hinata, "I am the teacher and ranking Shinobi yes Hyuga?"

"Yes, sens...Chief," she replied.

"When I give an order trust that I do so for a reason,"

"Yes Chief," she replied as neither she nor Naruto understood yet.

"Take...off...the...coat."

Hinata looked down at her baggy coat that she always wore. for a moment she wanted to argue,

"Chief doesn't give an order for no reason, I may not understand why he does things yet, but I do you he always has a reason," Naruto whispered.

Hinata just nodded as she removed her coat, under she wore a sleeveless training shirt over a white tee, simple and perfect for training.

"Good, full counts begin,"

Naruto groaned and started, a full count was a mix of many exercises combined into one, jumping jacks to squats to leg thrusts, push-ups, and back. Designed to train you up and wear your ass out.

About half an hour in Hinata panting, "How...many...do...we..."

"Till...chief...is...tired," Naruto panted back. "Slow...down...find the pace for you."

"What...why?" she asked.

"This...hell...is...not...about...speed...or...the...total...number...you can do," Naruto growled. "It is about how long you can last...and if you need to vomit just do it...no one will say anything...and if they do...I bet...he will...make...them...join us."

The full counts lasted, who knew how long and both kids were getting slower, though neither lost their breakfast yet.

The 'ding' was a welcome sound as Naruto collapsed followed by Hinata,

"Stretch out so you don't cramp," Chief spoke for the first time as he stood.

"How...long?" Naruto asked as he worked his hamstring.

"About six hours," Chief smiled. "Not bad, I believe the only other kid that can do that around your age is named Lee,"

"I heard of him, he is on my cousin's team," Hinata replied.

"So, I have heard, get ready first group dispelling," Chief replied and soon Naruto got a rush, he was better at walking trees.

"Now for the water," Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata.

Her rush was not as strong as she only had one clone where Naruto had five.

"Woohoo, we did it Hinata-chan... we can walk on water," Hinata smiled as Naruto did his victory sign, then his grabbed his head as the final team dispelled.

"Good both of you," Chief spoke as he saw Hinata look at him. "Now follow."

He started walking at a relaxed space taking them deep into the woods, they walked in silence, Naruto, because he knew now was not the time to talk Hinata because she did not know what to make of the man.

He led them to another clearing, in the center was a stone block thirty meters tall and seven wide. it had a coarse texture, but it was smooth in fact there was not a single seem as if it had been carved from a single piece of stone.

"Walk, do not run or jump walk up the side to that halfway line," Chief spoke pointing to an orange line painted half way up. "Take all the time you need."

And with that he started walking slow and steady, Hinata and Naruto both looked at it with hesitation one slip and it would but he a fun landing. Then they both started to walk, not even halfway to their destination they realized, walking was harder. It took more concentration and focus. Naruto was already sweating and swearing under his breath. though she was not known for using that kind of language Hinata was agreeing with every curse Naruto said.

Both made it to the Line sweating and panting and grateful Chief took his time walking to the stone, and they realized he did that to give them time to recover. Chief stood there as if this was nothing as he stared (sideways) out over the treetops.

"Begin your Katas', take your time as soon as you complete them three full sets you are dismissed," Chief spoke and then he started doing his personal Kata.

Naruto started his style that the Chief was having him learn, the sweat started to pour from him, he looked over and saw that Hinata was no better as they both went very slow through each move.

Hiruzen was impressed as he watched with his crystal ball, he had been a Genin for almost a year before he could begin the training on the stone. It was almost two years out of the Academy before Minato first went up the 'Stone From Hell' as he called it. To see Naruto there on just his second day of training with Chief showed him that the faith that he and Minato placed in the young blonde was justified.

The civilian villager may not understand it but as soon as this information gets out there will not be a single ANBU that will disrespect the boy. the next thing that shocked was the Hyuga girl. The Hokage knew why Chief was pushing the girl and what interest he had in her was, but to see her on the side of that wall first training day with the Chief...'wait till Hiashi learns this'

"Is that Naruto and... THAT'S Hinata, Hiashi's girl," Kakashi asked. he had slipped in the window behind the Hokage. "Are they...are they ALREADY on the wall?"

At the mention of the wall, the ANBU that were always stationed around him actually broke their cover (Chief would chew them out later) and came to crowd around the orb shocked as they watched.

"Naruto," Hiruzen started. "Only need a little motivation..."

"To raise a lot of hell," One of the ANBU whispered in reply.

The Hokage looked around at the stunned faces. And smiled at the ANBU's slip.

"Why so shocked? Naruto has been slipping into the tower past all your defenses and stealing my hat since he was eight, I warned you all not to underestimate him.

The walk back down was even worse and when Naruto and Hinata finally reach the bottom they both hit their knees, Naruto even kissed the dirt Hinata just all but passed out.

"Take her to the springs, she needs to soak cause her body will be sorer then yours and she runs a risk of harming herself more," Chief spoke calmly as he reached the ground, he had gone from stone wall to ground in one step without breaking stride. "I am sure there will be someone to take her into the bath waiting for her." (Hiruzen actually blushed as he knew he had been caught watching the training)

Naruto's head shot up confused.

"Most people don't heal or recover like you Naruto, you have your clans healing factor add the Fox (The Hokage stiffened) to that and you recover in a fraction of the time of a normal person, you will simply walk or sleep off things that can and have killed older better trained Shinobi.

"I never...really?" Naruto asked.

"Most take days or weeks to recover from a broken arm, you were healed after a night's sleep remember?" Chief smiled.

"How did you know about..."

"Boy, I take my job very seriously, and such I learn all I can about my students. Now take her to the Hot Springs." and with that Chief vanished.

She wasn't fully asleep, but she was almost there as he somehow got her on his back in a piggyback, then he noticed her heavy coat was hanging on a tree branch, 'I thought we left that at the other clearing...oh yeah Chief'

So, he grabbed it and carried her out of training ground 93 and through the village, some villagers scowled at him but most just ignored him. He did notice some ANBU (he had a knack for spotting them) but was kind of shocked when a couple actually nodded their heads in a respectful manner. He did not know how fast some news traveled.

Waiting at the springs was Kurenai, Yugao had told her that Hinata would be coming and would need some help soaking. Anko had come along and was actually standing by her friend (instead of hanging on her back like normal). Close by the red-eyed woman noticed the Nara, Aburame, and Akimichi heirs along with Kiba, Tsume's son waiting seems she was not the only one notified.

"Greeting Jōnin Yūhi," Naruto started noticing who was waiting for them. "I apologize for last night. I was not expecting Hinata to stay all night and planned for you to come and collect her when my clone found you. I swear I was very respectful of Hinata.

The first words out of his mouth shocked the Yūhi,

"Don't worry brat," Anko spoke "Kurenai knows she camped out on a rooftop and watched you all night through your apartment window." and she laughed as Kurenai spun and glared at her 'friend'.

"Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki," Kurenai spoke after a minute, I will take her from here, I am told she had some strenuous training?"

"Ma'am," Naruto started. "If I wasn't one hundred percent sure of him I would swear he is trying to kill us with how tough our training was today."

No one spoke as he slides the now sleeping Hinata (with a smile and a light blush on her face) off his back and into the arms of a concerned woman.

Anko (the scary looking woman in Naruto's mind) just smiled as she followed her Friend into the woman's bath. Naruto moved over to where his friends were and led them into the men's bath.

"Peeper on the wall," Naruto called out as he walked into the men's side and spotted a man trying to force a hole open in the bamboo. "Want us to deal with him."

The man spun around with a scowl, he was short skinny with drunk eyes, Naruto and the boys had heard of the super pervert called Jiraiya and this was not him.

Just then the tail of a massive sized snake came over the fence wrapped around the man and throw him out of the hot springs followed by a very shrill shriek from the peeper.

"We got it, thank you," Naruto recognized the crazy ladies voice.

Once all the boys were in the water Naruto gave a massive sigh as his aching body found relief. The boys watched him closely,

"Really that bad, I have never seen you that wore out," Choji asked as he snacked on a few treats.

"Be ready tomorrow," Naruto replied. "I think this guy will re-define the word workout. " Closing his eyes, "Find anything?"

"No," Shikamaru replied. "Your tips about sneaking into the records room really helped, but it was hard I have no idea how you can get in that tower so easy."

"Seems I have a skill," Naruto smiled.

"Yes," Shino replied. "But to the point, Chief Kuzai's file was not there, I am thinking an Elite Shinobi like him his file will be hidden in the Hokage's personal files, which means breaking into his office, something only you seem to be able to do."

"Guess it will have to wait till after the camp then," Naruto spoke. "No time tonight as we will all need all the rest we can get."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks to the reviewers, will mention 1 here Nate couldn't send you a pm. grammar is always my problem I spell a word I think is right if that little red line doesn't show up I have no idea it needs to be fixed. and there is a lot of words with different meaning that are spelled close. If you or anyone see grammar problems just let me know ill fix it.**

 **Rat killing:**

 **1: Choji will get a lot of love that he did not get before...why? HE BEAT THE SOUND GUY jumbo or whatever he beat him by himself, yes Neji did too but Neji was pushed as a badass unbeatable fighter (till the blonde moron came along) but nobody NOBODY would bet on Choji, for those only watching anime that was a shock. same for those that read the manga. And when Choji went full curry mode, a few fan girls squealed. You know it happened hell I witnessed it. Choji did not get a lot of love and if he did in shippo then it happened after I gave up on it and don't remember seeing it.**

 **2: writing a Kakashi fight is hard, even in the anime or manga it was tough cause he fights fast and I will find that sometimes your imagination is better than anything I come up with. so there.**

 **3: has no one noticed that the Primary problem of Naruto's stupid has already been dealt with in the first chapter? no? well, 2 meaningless points to the first one to either review or pm the answer to 'what I do?'**

 **4: Kiba realizes he has flaws, doesn't mean he will be able to fix them quickly.**

 **5: Full counts, if you read have ever been to boot camp, full counts are 8 counts and you know just how grueling those get to be especially when having to do them for hours...if you haven't yet had to do an 8 count...its hell plain and simple.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N well this was harder than I thought, then it started to flow fast...and now it will be a two-parter for the first day. again, I own only my ideas.**

 **edit 7/18**

* * *

The morning was quiet, calm, and cool. There were no clouds in the sky, but the air held no warmth, it did hold something though, and those with more than two brain cells could feel it.

"Ayame, don't open the store we are closed today," Teuchi called out.

To say his daughter was shocked was an understatement...she was half a step away from calling the hospital.

' _he could be having a seizure, stroke...or something, if not he might be an enemy shinobi and I need to all the ANBU'_ Ayame thought as she quickly went to find her father.

She found him in his back office, turning the dial and opening a safe he had not touched in years, the look on his face was of serious concentration. Pulling a red leather book, he opened it and read.

' _good I have everything'_ he thought as he closed the book and turned to head out of his office with it and locked eyes with his worried daughter.

* * *

Hiruzen could not sleep, well that was a lie, he slept dead and solid. He just woke up at four in the morning charged and ready to go, he hadn't felt this in years and was thinking that it was Chief's doing. He got dressed putting his battle armor on and summoning Enma who quickly turned into the Staff, the monkey king did not speak much he too could feel the air.

Ashe walked into the Tower at five he was greeted by shocked faces as this was rather early for him still,

"Hokage-sama," a Chūnin spoke as she stood. "Is there something going on?"

"Why do you ask" he tested her.

"Well...you're not here normally this early, there seems to be an energy in the air like a storm is just waiting to break," she started. "And Ichiraku's is closed yet he and his daughter are there, and they seem to be working in a mad rush."

The Hokage just smiled,

' _So, you too feel it, Teuchi, good."_ The old man thought with a smile.

"Good, thank you for the report, I will be in my office." The Hokage simply replied as he went to his office door.

At the door he stopped again, this was the second time in two days someone was in his office this early and no one in the tower seemed to know. But this time it was different.

Opening the door slowly he spotted some of the ANBU hidden as they watched, in the office sitting on his desk was Naruto, there standing around him and looking at the Hokage was Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino (course he barely saw Shino.)

"It is early boys, and you have a training camp in a few hours, you should still be sleeping or getting some food, you will need both," The Hokage spoke as he walked around his desk to sit.

"We are ready Jiji," Naruto smiled.

"I thought you said you would not try to get the file till after the camp?" Hokage asked with a grin.

"That is still the plan," Naruto replied. "Unless you want to hand it over now, save us the trouble and save your ANBU the embarrassment."

There was a stir around the room, Shika just grinned, Naruto had literally just called out the ANBU with that one.

"No," Hokage replied simply.

"That is what I thought, wouldn't be a challenge if you did," Naruto smiled. "And would not be as fun. I am here for a second reason. A thought I had Last night."

The Hokage sat up and listened.

"I am going to tell them," Naruto pointed at his friends. "And Hinata too. I just figured it would be easier to 'ask' permission,"

The Hokage Thought on his words, his law had been as much trouble as it was helpful (so Tsume told him regularly) he knew it would not stay secret forever, and these boys proved to be his friends even risking sneaking into the Hokage's office with him.

"Very well."

And Naruto told the boys about the fox, and about his mother.

"Wait, you really are a Uzumaki?" Choji asked.

"Yes...why?" Naruto replied.

"It...it is a long story, just know the resentment some of my clan gave you was they thought you were just using their name, the Akimichi clan was very close to the old Uzumaki clan."

"Oh..." Naruto replied not sure how or what to think.

"We better get going," Shika spoke checking his watch.

"So, you guys don't care about the fox?" Naruto asked.

"It seems that is why my Allies refuse to tag you," Shino commented.

"Or why you always had a scent of a fox," Kiba added.

"It explains why you have far too much energy, as troublesome as it is at times," Shika spoke with a sigh.

"Nope don't care about the Fox," Choji simply stated.

"I hope Hinata feels the same," Naruto smiled. "Let's get moving we still need food."

* * *

Sakura had not felt this full in a long time, her mom had woken her up about seven and got her ready. The pink haired girl could sense there was something off but could not guess why her mother was so tense. Then when she came from her room dressed her mother had forced her to eat breakfast, Sakura like always looked for something very light with her diet but he mom refused.

The fight was on and after ten minutes Sakura found herself eating more food at one meal then she had since her diet started. She noticed it was all healthy foods but with a lot of calories as well.

When asked why she had to eat this much and completely destroy her diet all her mother said was 'you will need it,'

So now at half past nine, she was walking on her way to training ground 93 which was further out of the village proper then she had ever gone, (truth is her like many, hadn't even heard of training ground 93)

She spotted Ino up ahead and jogged a little to catch up, Sakura noticed she too looked like she was still working through a full course meal.

"Ino-pig,"

"Billboard head,"

They called out to each other but did not have the same fire, this whole day felt foreboding. Walking the rest of the way in silence and as they reached a trail leading into a densely wooded area they met two Jōnin, one Sakura recognized as Kurenai Yūhi, the Genjutsu mistress of the village.

"Names?" the older woman asked.

"Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno," the girls said together.

The Jōnin just handed a name tag to each girl, the guy that stood beside the woman had a lit cigarette and a beard,

"Follow the path to the clearing, can't miss it."

Neither of the two Jōnin 's seems impressed with the girls (truth was they were not at all impressed.) and the two girls quickly started walking the path, after what felt like forever they arrived in a clearing. To one side stood most of their class, including many of their competition i.e. the girls that were gunning for Sasuke. To the other side was a group,

Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga all sat together with the loser Naruto as they...

"What, are they really going through the Academy stretches?" Ino asked confused.

"Looks like it, man Choji is so fat," Sakura whispered.

* * *

Hinata had woken early and gotten prepared quickly. She was still blushing a little about when Naruto carried her as she was so tired from the Chief's training. She still had not made up her mind about him yet, he seemed like a perfect instructor, never belittling her and very patient, but she also felt that he was holding something back in regard to her, but she could not figure out what it could be.

Hinata joined her guardian Kurenai for a solid filling breakfast, a larger than normal breakfast but Hinata did not ask somehow, she knew she would need it. then the two went to leave together only to find Naruto and his friend waiting, Naturally, Hinata blushed a deep red but was able to stay awake.

"Well I am sure you know everyone," Naruto started. "Shino, Shika, Choji, and Kiba you know Hinata-Chan, Hinata-Chan these are the guys and we are hoping you would like to join our little group of outcasts and misfits."

She giggled at the introduction and gave a nod as she reached to rub the belly of the small white dog that had jumped from his master walked over to her and simply rolled on his back.

"That's good, cause with Naruto and Kiba in this group we need all the smart people we can get to make up for it," Choji joked earning a pained moan from both boys mentioned but smiles all around.

"Since it seems you have an escort I will leave you here Hinata, see you soon," Kurenai spoke as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The six kids quickly started to walk, they knew they would be early but both Naruto and Hinata were sure it would be best,

Arriving at the entrance to the training ground they met Kurenai and a man with a beard and a lit cigarette,

"We will be assisting in the camp, take your badge and head in, Chief said to head to the lake clearing." the man spoke as Hinata and Naruto both nodded and led the way.

They were early and the first ones there, the clearing next to a massive lake felt eerie,

"I feel as if we are being watched," Shino spoke as he looked around.

"I feel that the test has started already," Choji also looked around.

"We should go through this as if the training started the moment we took our name tags, we should be ready for an attack from now on," Shika spoke after a moment of thought.

Kiba tensed as he watched the empty woods and lake. "How should we proceed?"

"We should stretch and get ready," Hinata offered. "Chief likes to start with heavy workouts."

"Yeah, my guess is he plans to run us to the ground today, did anyone else besides me notice that the 'Mandatory' part was written only for today?"

"No," Kiba replied.

"Shikamaru pointed it out," Choji admitted.

"Yes," both Shika and Shino said together. and Hinata just nodded.

So...stretching?" Kiba asked as he put his partner down.

"Any form of stretching we can think of," Shika nodded. "not just the basics."

And so, the group started going through all their stretches including some from Choji's family and Kiba walked and helped them work through the stretches his family used that helped them walk and run on all fours. People started to arrive including some adults, the adults looked at the six and looked somewhat impressed, the other kids from their class simply stared some laughing at them others waving them off as if they were bugs.

Hinata was starting to get shy again when Naruto,

"Hey, it is just us here, the rest doesn't matter, you and I know what the Chief will do, our friends are trusting us about them." then the boy smiled. "Do you really think he will tolerate them and their actions?"

Hinata shook her head then smiled as she went back to her stretching.

When the kiddy pink and bleach blonde arrive the group was sitting, Choji had his legs in front of him and was reaching for his toes, but due to his family girth did have trouble, Naruto just smiled and sat before one of the large boy's feet and reach to grab the boy's wrist, Kiba followed suit with his other hand and they slowly and safely helped the boy stretch. No words used no jokes made, this was not the time for them. And when Sakura's words reached them Naruto just stared the upset boy down and somehow calmed him,

"The sticks are going to learn, you may not be the fastest or the agilest, but no one can go pound for pound with you in our class in terms of power, we promised to help you gain some more speed and flexibility and I never go back on my word." the blonde 'moron' spoke and somehow Choji just smiled.

Standing up the group could feel they were ready,

"Almost ready' Naruto whispered in correction. "You can never be ready for the Chief, he will change it up just to mess with you."

At last the last member of the class arrived, the prick as Naruto called him. There was a time when beating the boy and being respected by him meant everything to Naruto, and that only ended two days ago. Schoolyard games stay on the schoolyard, Naruto had thought about those words a lot and then he thought about all the time he spent wanting to beat Sasuke, time wasted is what Naruto came up with.

He still wanted to beat him but not for respect or anything, the prick was still a prick, but Naruto was not going to lose any more sleep over it, he had more important people to worry about.

* * *

A ding was heard as it turned ten that morning. A gust of wind blew and next thing anyone knew there were the Chief Black glasses and dark leather coat standing before three other people. The crazy woman from last night, a woman with a kind face with long purple hair. and an ANBU wearing a dog mask. behind them stood the Jōnin s' Kurenai, the man with the beard, a sickly looking one and a guy with a senbon in his mouth.

The group of kids slowly moved forward as they waited, Sasuke stayed in the back and thought this was a waste of his training time, Naruto and crew did not move forward just watched and waited. The minutes ticked by as they waited, Chief did not move as he stood their arms crossed as if he was waiting on something.

The green blurs came from the trees, a man in ugly green spandex with large eyebrows and an ugly bowl cut stood with another kid that was dress just like him, an eyesore that Naruto had not thought possible. Behind them stood two more, a girl in a qipao and dark pants with her hair set in two buns, the guy beside her wore a beige shirt and short pants, his long hair was pulled back and he looked both bored and interested at the same time.

"that is team nine," Hinata started to whisper. "That's Gai Maito a Taijutsu specialist, the kid dressed like him is Rock Lee, the girl is TenTen, she is known to be able to hit her target regardless of what she throws over great distances, the other boy is Neji, my cousin,"

At this Naruto growled.

"I don't know why they are here they have been a Genin team for a year now." Hinata finished not hearing Naruto nor noticing how Choji had to grab the blonde.

"Gai, why are you here?" Chief spoke.

"Could not pass up a chance for my students to train with the great Chief Kuzai," he looked like he wanted to say more, to scream his reply but Chief's look seemed to stop them.

"Did they volunteer? the rest were ordered here by the Hokage, but your kids...if they don't volunteer I won't let them join."

"Yes, chief I made it clear it was their choice if they came."

"Good, even with everyone else complaining those three are not allowed to say a word about the hell they are about to endure," Chief spoke calmly as he pointed to the other teachers. "ladies meet Anko, she tells you to do something do it, only I can stop her, and she already knows what I won't allow,"

The smile that slowly stretched across the woman's face could only be called evil. All the girls shuttered even TenTen, Hinata knew a friend of Kurenai she maybe while in control that would not save her.

"With her is Yugao, maybe she will show mercy," Chief continued the introduction.

Yugao just looked at the girls with pure contempt.

"Boys this is Dog, you won't find many better in the village," Chief finished.

Kiba whispered to his crew,

"Mom told me about him, she said he is the best ANBU ever had. Chief seemed to pick the best and meanest for his assistants."

"Now...run." Chief pointed to a path that went along the lake.

Sasuke and the Lee boy started on a fast-hard sprint but Gai pulled Lee back. Some of the other boys followed the Uchiha,"

"MOVE IT BITCHES," Anko called out as she produced a large bamboo cane and smacked Ino on the back of the thigh. Yugao just produced her own bamboo and cracked it over another girl. Causing then to scream and start running.

"We stay in a group, Choji sets the pace," Naruto ordered quickly getting everyone moving. "Choji Chief cares more about endurance than speed, set the pace to something you can do for hours but remember do not go light."

The big one just nodded as he set a hard but sustainable pace falling in line nearer the back. The sound of the bamboo canes meeting flesh and the screams of the girls filling the air. Dog it seems had also produced his own rod and started striking any boy that would start to slow. The other Jōnin 's had simply vanished.

"We will do the same," Gai spoke. "TenTen you set our pace eyes open." Naruto heard as he gave a quick peek back, at the older kids fell into line at the back.

The blonde noticed the hate in Neij's eyes as he stared at Hinata's back causing the blonde to quietly shift the group so Hinata was in the middle surrounded by the other five. Not ten minutes into the mark a scream was heard as the Jōnin with the senbon and the sickly looking one attack a few students with canes.

"You were right Shika," Naruto spoke as now the group was watching for the next attack.

"I just used the information you gave me, Chief combines training, the most amount in as little time as possible, now we run while having to observe our surroundings," he replied.

"Do we fight back?" Kiba asked.

"We shall find out now," Shino answered as the smoker attacked from a bush with a cane,

Choji used a Multi-size Jutsu of his family to enlarge and strengthen his forearm to take and block the strike and Naruto came around to throw a punch.

CRACK! the Bamboo smacked his head and Anko came from the shadows.

"You can block, dodge and evade, but you cannot attack...keep running brats," and again she caned Naruto.

They never stopped or slowed their pace so the Jōnin 's moved away. The group just kept the pace as Kiba put the dog down having him run as well, it was endless, the attacks, the screams, the crying and the run itself had all their muscles screaming for a rest. They passed several kids that were barely jogging that had uncontrollable tears and welts, many bleeding,

They came across Ino and Sakura holding each other up and barely jogging, Anko was following them at a walk waiting. (Seems if you put effort into it then no matter how slow you went you did not get struck.) The welts and bruises on the two girls made it clear they were Anko's 'favorites'.

Naruto saw him, they had caught up with Sasuke as they finished doing the single lap around the massive lake, he was bleeding and limping but still looking at everyone with a scowl. As he and a few of the faster boys (all beaten and bloody) started to slow, Naruto urged his friend to keep going and start the second lap.

"Did I say you could stop?" Chief asked as he struck everyone one of the boys that stopped hard with his own Cane.

Three times they went around the lake, everyone had a bruise or two, everyone except Hinata, Naruto had taken many hits that were aimed at her.

"Stop, rest, ten minutes," Chief called and the kids dropped, well all but Naruto and Lee but even they were winded.

"Aww the little princess is untouched," Anko cried as she charged at Hinata again.

He was done, Naruto growled and caught the cane in his hand, wrenching it from Anko he swung it and cracked the crazy lady on her head.

"Damn it, you little," she cried as he grabbed her head and pulled a Kunai.

"I said rest," Chief spoke as he walked up behind Anko. The woman just growled and walked away, catching the cane as Naruto just stared at her while he threw it back.

Chief too left and Naruto just took a deep breath, "How far Shika?"

"About three miles for one lap, time?"

"Less than two hours, Choji's pace was about five miles per hour give or take," Shino answered.

"I could have gone harder," Choji replied with a heavy breath.

"No, we did good," Hinata spoke up for the first time. "We kept a solid pace the whole time and are ready for the next round."

Naruto looked around, Half the kids were laying down, many crying and asking to go home.

"Many were not ready for this," Hinata spoke. "Most had no idea what to expect."

"And they called me the 'dead last'," Naruto replied as he took some water.

"I am starting to think our village is full of nothing but fools," Shika spoke. "How troublesome can they get?" he asked with a weak grin.

* * *

Anko was off out of sight as she put a small bandage over the cut on her forehead,

"Anko?" Kurenai asked with a dangerous tone.

"Don't look at me with those 'mommy' eyes," she whined back.

"Explain please." the red-eyed woman asked.

"Hinata did good, her and that TenTen are the only ones that impress me, the rest are...lazy stupid brats, insults to kunoichis'"

"And you tried to harm her why?" Yugao asked concerned for her friend.

"She hasn't taken a hit yet," Anko replied as she looked at her two girlfriends. "You can have all the skill in the world but if you can't take a hit, you risk your life and the lives of everyone else,"

"True," Kurenai replied. "But I thought I made it clear, her... _family_ has made sure she could take a hit." and Kurenai hissed the word family.

"So... you weren't exaggerating, her family really does treat her like that?" Yugao asked as she batted Anko's hands away and helped put the bandage on straight.

"Watch the Neji boy, watch his eyes."

The three women turned to look out at the kids and Anko and Yugao spotted the boy he was shooting hate at the girl with his eyes.

"Sorry Kurenai," Anko spoke. "I do like that girl, good spirit and drive...just wanted to make sure she won't fold up when things got nasty."

* * *

As the break ended a few were still on the ground as Chief performed a strange handset of hand signs and large purple circles appeared on the ground,

"Everyone to a circle," he barked and most moved, those that didn't...were motivated to do so (by a pissed of Anko and her now bloody cane.) "Full counts…begin."

The moans were followed by the sound of the canes cracking and the screams of pain, Naruto was ready for this and made sure the others were too. Kiba put Akamaru on his head as he started the counts, Shino looked at him strangely.

"My mom would always have me to this, it's to help my balance while doing full counts without letting Akamaru fall."

"Good idea," Shino replied nodding. "We should come up with something as well.

"That's...for...later," Choji started to puff.

The Jōnin walked between the rows watching the kids, Anko could be heard screaming at random people. Naruto watched and he saw that she took particular pleasure in punishing the girls.

"Um...thank you Naruto," Hinata whispered. "But you do not have to protect me so..."

Hinata stuttered as she could not find the words as she started to tire,

"Your welcome Hinata," Naruto replied. "I know you're not a weak flower and I know I will not be able to save you from every attack, But I am not just going to sit back anymore and let people hurt you just because. Your family has done that far too much in my eyes...no more."

"How many do we have to do?" a boy a few rows down asked as he stood and stopped.

"Till I am tired," Chief replied "Dog."

The crack of the cane filled the air as the boy was motivated to continue. Then came a sound both Naruto and Hinata learned to love,

DING.

"That's enough, stop for an hour lunch," Chief called out.

The boys stood up slowly, Kiba and Naruto had to help Choji, then they looked behind them. Somehow someone set up a few tables that now were covered in food. Behind the table stood Teuchi and Ayame.

As the kids slowly moved to the food line filling up their plats (any diet the girls might have had was destroyed as they ate with ravenous hunger) Naruto and crew reached the start of the line.

"Hey old man what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he took his food.

"I felt this was the place for me today." the older man replied.

"You seem to have done this before," Shino spoke calmly.

"During the war, I worked the mess line, between the villagers, Shinobi...refugees and everything in between I basically fed the whole Land of Fire at one point or another.

"This is good," Choji called as he ate while they stood.

"It did not use to be that way," the old man replied. "At first the goal was to feed 'them' the right food to keep their energy up, and the taste did not matter. Then one of my best customers gave me a recipe book that showed me how to put taste and healthy together."

"And We are grateful," Kiba replied as he and the dog ate.

"Yes, Kushina was an amazing cook," Ayame spoke.

The boys' eyes all snapped to the old man, and he knew they knew who Naruto's mother was. Hinata did not seem to notice the name yet so did not react.

Teuchi leaned closer and whispered to Naruto, "You're doing good, both of them would be proud."

* * *

 **A/N Yep I am that evil, these kids' wannabe ninja well he will make them strong and disciplined...or dead, whichever comes first.**

 **R/K-**

 **1: I kept Kakashi's dog mask on for a reason when Kakashi is focused he is badass and at this point, the only way to focus him is to make him Dog.**

 **2: Anko might seem out of character telling Kurenai 'sorry' but I feel and am writing this, with the belief that Anko Yugao and Kurenai have a 'sister' bond (if slightly perverse regarding Anko)**

 **3: I had to bring Gai in Konoha 12 and all that.**

 **4: many people will look overpowered, as I said AU am f*cking with the story...and by the end, Naruto was overpowered and yet still stupid. it was DBZ all over again (watched every DBZ not a fan at the end)**

 **review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N wow this is my most popular story, I thought my Potter story had gotten love, but this is insane, plus two more communities sweet, not sure who I should thank though...anyway I own only my ideas and my Oc's. Beta 8/18**

* * *

Neji sat and watched the kids eating, he had not been impressed at all. No that is not two he had been impressed, with the graduating classes 'so-called' losers. Even his cousin who he couldn't stand with her gentle nature and kind smile, was preforming very well. The Uchiha had also preformed...ok...for Neij's option, but the six that seemed to keep a tight group, they were solid. And he noticed how the Blonde dead last one fated to fail always had his eyes on him, and always made sure he was between Neji and Hinata.

This training camp was far more than he ever thought possible, and this Chief was just a harsh as his uncle had warned.

 _Night before._

Neji was in the dojo he used at the Hyuga compound, alone as usual since most avoided him, the leader of the Main House and Clan head who was his uncle as well walked in.

"Hiashi-Sama," Neji spoke as he stopped his training and kneeled to the man.

"Stand Neji," the man spoke.

Obeying Neji stood and waited.

"Your Jōnin sensei spoke to me saying he wished to Join the new graduates training camp,"

"Yes sir, he spoke to me as well, said I could join if I wanted to but made it clear it was my choice," Neji replied. "I declined."

"As Gai said it is your choice and no one can force you, not even me," Hiashi spoke calmly and noticed how Neji narrowed his eyes at that statement. "But I suggest you go, you will learn more than you ever thought.

Neji waited as he thought, this was something he had not seen in his uncle before, "May I think about it?"

"Yes, I want this to be your choice and yours only, if the Chief even thinks that I might have pushed or forced you to go...he will remove my eyes at the least," Hiashi replied his words full of conviction.

That startled Neji never had the clan head ever admitted he was worried about a single person,

"Chief is dangerous he is also far older then he looks, the truth is no one knows how old he is. He is very skilled and has killed more people than most, the Yondaime is probably the closest to body counts. When not training our elite forces, he is an assassin one of our most effective. To be an Elite Jōnin or ANBU means you have survived him." Hiashi spoke reading Neij's face.

The boy stared at him, the training looked more interesting by the minute.

"If you go, and it will be your choice know this," Hiashi continued. "Don't use your Byakugan."

That stopped Neji cold. "What?" he asked forgetting all honorifics.

"Do not use your Byakugan it will be of no use to you with him," here Hiashi did something Neji had never seen, he sighed and took a seat motioning the boy to sit with him...With the clan head not at his feet.

"Chief Kuzai developed a skill that blocks all Genjutsu' and effects all Dojutsus' well it works on ours and the Uchiha's. Not sure if it works on the others as I do not know if it was ever tested, but I have no doubt that it does.

Some claimed that the effects on the Byakugan were a side effect of the techniques, but I know for fact, he made it FOR the Byakugan he did it just to piss off the Hyuga clan."

Neji remained quiet, this was something he had never heard of, never had he thought it was possible to beat the All-Seeing Eye his clan was famous for.

"Why? Why would he do that just to...Piss us off, your words Oji-Sama."

"He has a powerful and complete hatred of our clan, even I do not know where it started, I do know the number of Hyuga's he has any respect for can be counted on one hand with fingers left over...and I am not on that list."

Neji sat and ate as he looked to the Chief as he now walked with a new woman who seemed kind and caring as she went around hands glowing blue as she healed many of the beaten kids. (he had let TenTen with her limited skill to treat his) to test it he activated his Byakugan, Chief vanished, and the girl became a very hazy blur, seems he did teach someone his skill.

Neji once his eyes were back to normal admitted that this training had turned out more important than he had ever thought possible

* * *

Sasuke was sore, he was tired he knew he was being pushed hard, the run the attacks. Then the rapid move into the physical training, then he realized it. This was how Itachi described ANBU training, he was being trained the same way Itachi was...and he knew he was not doing as well as he thought he could.

he was not ready, never thought for a second this would happen here today, and what was worse was the dead last. Naruto had come prepared, Sasuke had sneered when he saw him and the others getting ready. The Uchiha cursed himself as his muscles cramped as he ran, well the Uchiha heir would not be caught flat-footed again for whatever was next. And Sasuke finished his meal and started to go through warm-up stretches, a few other boys saw this and did as well.

But Sasuke could not clear his mind as he still thought about the blonde in orange, he had not spoken or in fact, acknowledged Sasuke once. No boosts about who is better who would win, nothing he had never cared about anyone's option but now...he had never been ignored before.

he did not know what to think...

* * *

Sakura and Ino sat together, both were worn out already. Though the food and rest helped a little, both were still tired. If you didn't count Hinata or the girl with the buns - both clearly doing better than any other girl -the pinkette and the bleach blonde were the only ones able to actually sit up... It had only been three hours and already the other girls were beat. If Sakura remembered correctly, this camp lasted until ten that night. Six more hours of who knew what.

"How are my little toys doing?" some evil voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

Anko had slid up between them an arm draped over them casually, a shiver went through their spines as fear gripped them. She pulled them both closer to her and started to whisper,

"Tell you girls a secret, the reason I am so hateful to you both is...you have wasted your selves,"

Both were shocked. neither knew what to think.

"The rest of the girls," she motioned to the group in front of them. "Are trash plain and simple but You two and Hinata had great potential. And only Hinata-Chan is proving her worth. little ten there from the previous year is also useful., But those are the only two."

here Anko seemed to get angrier,

"You Ino...are a Yamanaka, I have worked with your father for years, a Shinobi I respect...your mother was a skilled Chūnin in her time before she dedicated her life to you, a waste if you ask me. You had the right breeding and come from a respected clan, and you wasted it."

Anko did not wait for a reply she switched to Sakura, "You, Pinky, have some of the highest grades in the academy. You have a great brain and are highly intelligent. You also have some of the best chakra control ever seen. In your class, you are second only to Hinata, and she has been training in control longer than you. Your mother and father are not an old Ninja clan but they both became Shinobi, they too gave up their careers for you, and you like Ino wasted it.

"you're going to find yourselves some fat smelly greasy guys personal toys...or maybe you will be taken by a woman that enjoys the squeals of fooling girls begging her to stop."

Anko stopped and just ran her fingers through both girls' hair. Then moved away and her evil 'playful' voice vanished and Anko looked like a very serious Shinobi.

"Both are possible if you two don't get your heads out of your asses and take your training and your careers as Shinobi seriously,"

And the crazy woman just slipped away leaving the two girls thinking.

* * *

Lee was in heaven, the hard training the improving of one's self at every step. He loved it, he finished his meal (which was good, not curry of life, but good) and so he felt he needed to get back to training. So, he got down to start push-ups...but stopped as he felt the tip of a cane on his neck holding him down,

"I said rest for one hour," Chief spoke. "Not forty-five minutes, sit."

lee quickly sat in a crossed legged position and looked up at the man.

"There will be times you're on a mission and you can't move, not even a muscle. You will have to stay in one spot and any twitch will cost you, either your life or the life of you team mates,"

Everyone stopped and listened to the man, Naruto smiled as Chief was doing his 'teaching without anyone realizing it' thing.

"I have always respected Gai, his passion, dedication, pure raw emotion, his flames of youth as he calls it. it has pushed him further than anyone could think possible, it will push you there as well. But a Shinobi needs to be able to be Fast, SILENT, and Deadly. that comes with patience and time. Meditate become one with the area you are in, know where everyone is and what they are doing while your eyes are closed."

Chief walked away leaving the green-clad student closing his eyes.

* * *

Naruto and crew were finished eating and sat waiting, his eyes drifted to Teuchi and the millions of questions he had about his parents.

"Who is that?" Shino asked calmly, and Naruto looked.

Walking through the kids without making a sound a woman just smiled and healed the kids. She had simple look much like Chief, as in you would not notice her in a crowd. The only things to stand out were her hair, Black long with a hint of blood red, and a choker around her neck with a Yin-yang symbol and a Kanji he could not see yet,

"No idea most be new," Naruto replied.

"I think that's Chiefs apprentice Mai, Kurenai told me a little about her," Hinata replied. "If it is she can only speak with sign language."

"She seems nice," Choji watched.

"Looks can be deceiving, as a Shinobi they usually are," Shika added as he watched as well.

"Time is up," Chief called. "You have five minutes, then everyone will be in the lake swimming across it and back. I trust everyone has the standard swimming attire with them, as is required for all Shinobi."

Naruto watched and most gave a tiny nod but a few looked worried, Chief led them on a trail that led to a large beach.

"Swim in whatever you are comfortable in but leave all other equipment here on the shore, any questions or complaints?" Chief asked.

Almost no one replied...all but one green-clad Genin, Lee step forward,"

"Chief," he spoke up. "I cannot swim."

Gai looked at his student almost heartbroken as he realized he did not know that. He failed his student. One of the boys started to snicker,

 _CRACK!_ the cane from dog broke the silence,

"No one insults their fellow Shinobi around me," Chief spoke never taking his eyes off Lee. "Boy, are you prepared to learn how to swim right now?"

"YOSH," Lee shouted.

"Leave the weights and prepare," Chief ordered and for a moment Lee was about to argue with the Chief but stopped as Gai coughed.

"Jōnin Gai of team Nine," Chief spoke taking his eyes off Lee. "For failure to see to your student's training...ten thousand push-ups...on your pinkies."

"Yes Chief," Gai shouted as he got on his pinkies and started. (a sight that scared most)

"MOVE IT TRASH!" Anko shouted as she started to motivate the girls into the lake.

* * *

Naruto and crew had slipped in the water, Shino and Choji were wearing a standard thin full body suit. Shino to protect his allies and Choji...well he was still a little self-conscious. Shika, Kiba, and Naruto just wore trunks. (Hinata fought like hell and beat the blush) Hinata wore a basic one piece that showed more of her forming curves then she had let anyone see outside of the bath house. No one said nothing Naruto may have smiled in his head at how cute she looked but no one said nothing.

"That was brave admitting he could not swim," Kiba started as the swam, Akamaru paddling with them.

"We take for granted simply cause our families began teaching us young," Choji replied as he proved to be an excellent swimmer. Bested in the water only by Hinata.

Hinata did not swim she flowed with it, it was almost artistic and angelic to watch her. Naruto almost drowned twice.

"Well I had to learn almost on my own," Naruto spoke waking his mind back up.

"Almost?" Shika asked.

"I always had an ANBU watching me, normally the same one,"

"Which one?" Choji asked. Naruto just smiled and pointed his thumb up behind them,

Walking on the water behind the group was Dog. It shocked the group as none of them had realized he was walking there. This was not a random sight as all the instructors walked or jogged a top the water as the kids swam.

"Yep when I realized I was being watched I made it a game to always try and find him...it is how I learned to detect ANBU, now I can find almost all of them at any time."

Dog turned his head to the side staring at the blonde,

"Do you know Dog?" Naruto asked as he turned to a back stroke and slapped his stomach.

Dog nodded.

"Good Hinata there is something I need to tell you, I learned why I am hated," Naruto started talking and she too went to a back stroke to listen. "The truth is that,"

"You house the Nine-Tailed Fox," Hinata finished.

Everyone stopped, even Dog.

"How?" Naruto asked and Shika and Shino were very interested, Kiba and Choji took a defensive position making sure no one was close to hearing.

"You have had the largest chakra reservoir I have ever seen and parts of it is red...and I have only ever heard of Demon Chakra being red before... I heard some elders talking about the 'demon brat and what he housed since birth'...you were the only baby born around the time of the attack…I…guessed it a few years ago." she finished and started to blush at the stares from all the boys.

"Years?" Shino asked and Hinata nodded.

"We did not even think about the possibilities till Naruto told us...this morning," Shika spoke.

They had stopped swimming and Dog smacked the water to get them moving again.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto spoke. he knew no matter how oblivious he acted to her she never gave up on him and now he knew that she had known this whole time. He did not know what to say so he looked for a change of topic.

Dog just looked at the boy and did not speak, Naruto looked back over the lake where they started and watched where Chief was with Lee.

* * *

Lee was waist deep in the water waiting in his lime green shorts (Chief will have to deal with that too) Chief himself just stood on top of the water using his bamboo cane as a cane.

"lay on your back, use arms and legs to tread water. Slowly this is not a race before you try to increase your speed, learn the movements first,"

Lee nodded as he obeyed soon he was floating while using his arms and legs to push himself, it was not easy it was different, and he had to learn how each limb moved in the water.

"Can we help you," Chief spoke and Lee to see Naruto and his group swimming back to them.

"We came to join, can't leave a fellow Leaf Shinobi behind," Naruto smiled as he and the rest took the same position and back stroked with Lee.

"never stop moving Lee," chief spoke. "movement is the main thing that keeps you afloat.

The kids just swam asking Lee questions and basically just got to know each other.

"ninety meters," Chief spoke. "congratulations Lee you can now swim. Now place your left arm on your chest roll on your right side and just use your right arm and legs,"

With this everyone obeyed (it was a lot harder for everyone.) Then chief had them switch to the other arm.

"Now you can carry a comrade, rescue a villager from a flood. move supplies, in time you will learn to do it without splashing."

"Chief, if we all learn to walk on water," Choji started to ask.

"There are missions where you need to get across water without being seen, and a person walking on water is very noticeable," Chief replied calmly as he just walked with them.

The kids thought about that and just nodded.

"Ok, Akamaru your turn," Chief called the dog who paddled up. "Lee role on your belly just use your hands and feet to tread water,"

he obeyed and watched everyone even the dog,

"it is called doggie paddling it's a basic style all learn, never let anyone insult you about it, it can save your life." Chief spoke as the kids swam.

the lake was massive it took almost an hour for most of the group to make it across, Lee though did not know how to swim at first learned fast and the group was catching some of the main group. Both Sasuke and Neji had swum as hard and as fast as they could, (Sasuke to be first and Neji without Gai holding him back because he would not let an Uchiha be first again.)

They reached the far bank, "And back," Chief spoke.

"Alright Lee now all you do is stretch your arms our further," Hinata started as she took a lead to show him what to do after the doggy paddle. "And I think we should try with as little splash as possible."

Naruto smiled Hinata was quickly coming out of that damn shell, he knew Kurenai-sensei was helping her and would be a great help to his friend/crush. but Naruto was going to help as well. 'crack' chief's cane met Naruto's skull as the rest of the group had pulled away.

* * *

The swim was just that a swim, no hidden attacks, though Anko did have to motivate a few girls that were wearing swim suits that were more show then use and had tried to get the Uchiha's attention. The welts on they ass cheeks left something to be desired.

"Your stupid kids, none of you are old enough to have anything to show off," she screamed.

Anko herself was not in a good mood, she actually had to save two girls and a boy the one that laughed at Lee) from drowning Yugao was standing with her hand on her shoulder holding the crazy Snake Charmer still and Mai tended to the three kids. As soon as Mai stood and nodded, Yugao let go...

Anko growled reared back and hit all three across their asses at one time, the crack and the scream sent chills through everyone's spines, even Yugao's.

"DRY DRESS FIVE MINUTES RETURN TO CIRCLES!" Chief shouted as he just walked on shore Naruto and crew with him.

"GAI-SENSEI," Lee started but then heard the hiss from Hinata about Silent, "Gai-sensei," Lee corrected and went to his mentor who was still doing the push-ups. "We must add swimming to our training."

"Yes Lee," Gai spoke as he finished and got to his knees and bowed, "Forgive me for failing you,"

TenTen shivered as she watched it was about to happen...AGAIN.

"TWO MINUTES," Chief shouted. Respecting Gai and his passion did not mean Chief ever wanted to deal with that, not even his Jutsu could break THAT Genjutsu.

As everyone moved to the area with their circles they passed and stopped to stare at...bodies.

Body backs were places along both sides of the trail, many bodies looked fresh, throats slit, guts spilling out...all died painfully.

"These kids are a dead body, all these Shinobi failed," Chief spoke as he walked past. "they failed their training, they failed their duty. This will happen to you if you fail, this will happen to your friends if YOU fail, to the circles."

The group moved quick but quiet, the sight of dead bodies just hit them to a new core. Not even Naruto nor his crew were ready for that, it wasn't just the dead bodies...if was how they died. Deep down Naruto had always known that a Shinobi's death was never as grand or heroic as the story books wrote but knowing it and seeing it was two different things.

returning to their circles the group stood and waited.

"Kata, pick which one you prefer, whether it is the standard or a family form. I will even except you using one you made up. Begin" Chief ordered and most people started the standard form, Anko's cane would correct a mistake. The crack was heard regularly from the girls' side of the group.

Sasuke started his family style, Chief walked by him as he was finishing a set and just moved a hand and foot over just a bit and continued on. Naruto was working on the form that Chief had shown him, every time he over extended a fist, crack on the knuckles or a foot...crack on the Shin. and like before Chief just hit Naruto harder...and harder...and harder each time.

Choji went different, his style was more sumo or judo... a lot of open hand thrusts and stomping his feet to the ground. When Chief corrected him he just moved a hand or showed him where his foot needed to be.

As he walked by Hinata she could feel his eyes watching as she moved, she knew she was missing her marks, but he did not try to correct her he just walked past. What disturbed her was he did not scuff or shake his head he just walked by, she did not know how to handle that.

"Stop," Chief called.

Some collapsed from exhaustion some just held their knees breathing hard,

"Time?" Naruto asked.

"Eight-thirty," Shino replied and everyone looked at him. "started swimming at two, and swam for three hours, now Kata's for roughly three and a half hours give or take."

"Boys with me," chief called. "Girls follow Anko...Anko I trust you can deal with the girls without my help?"

The woman just smiled evilly and held up her cane. Now the girls were scared, though she had been evil with them, Chief did, in fact, stop the woman more than once and now that he was not going to be there, they feared for their lives.

* * *

Hinata walked with TenTen as they watched the group of girls, they noticed Sakura and Ino also walking off to the side together, Hinata mad short conversation with the older girl as they were led deeper into the wood. As they reached a clearing they found the ground covered with pillows.

"Asses find a seat," Anko called as the girls went to find a seat.

As everyone sat they looked at the older Shinobi, Anko glared at them all as Yugao looked indifferent, Mai was sitting up in a tree swinging her legs back and forth with and pleasant smile on her face. Kurenai stepped forward,

"For years the argument has been made, many think women cannot be as good a Shinobi as males. That argument will probably never end, but there is one field that women are not just as good, we are the best at. Body work missions...Lipstick missions, a mission that requires sex and seduction to complete."

That got the girl listening, no one spoke no one removed their eyes from the woman.

"The idea that a girl should remain pure or should only be intimate with the one they marry is a civilian idea and only civilians can think that way, you are kunoichis, you are Shinobi, every inch of your being is a tool, and you should know how to use it to complete the mission. We are not bound by civilian etiquette, for it has no place in a Shinobi world.

"There was a warlord many years ago, cruel corrupt evil, many Shinobi died trying to kill this man. In the end, all the ninja clans claimed he was unkillable simply because he could not be reached in his fortress. A girl that had been harmed by this warlord's men seduced and enticed the warlord from afar. tricked him into taking her to a privet room where she pushed a hidden blade up into his brain, quick, quiet, and effective. She left the room later with a smile and a sway in her hip and none of the warlord's men knew he was dead for hours after she had made it out."

"That was the assassination that changed the rules, before women were only good for tending home and producing and raising children, then we killed the unkillable,

"I want all Kunoichis to be their best I believe that women are just as good as men in all fields. But make no mistake body work missions are our field, though men do take them as well. Men have had to seduce women men have had to seduce men in order to complete a mission. But body work missions are OUR specialty,"

She stopped and watched each face most looked scared or blushing deep red, some looked at themselves with a self-conscious look.

"The training for body work missions is long, no Kunoichi from the leaf village will be sent before the age of 18, and only after they train for close to three years before. Not all girls can do body work, and no one can be ordered to do it, you must volunteer. Lust, desire, and perversion of power, these are traits we find in most humans, so we learn to use them to our advantage.

Do not worry about a reputation in the village, any act preformed during a mission cannot be used against you, a Husband cannot punish their wife and a wife cannot punish a husband. If someone speaks negative about you, they have their tongue removed.

The Hokage has no tolerance for anyone that disrespects one of his Kunoichi for doing whatever it takes to finish the mission and get home alive."

The woman looked around one more time then stepped back, Mai jumped from the tree with a smiled and nodded her head to Yugao,

"You sure you want to do this part?" she asked the woman.

" _who knows better? translate for me.'_

 _"I am Mai, I am thirty years old, seventeen years ago I was a young innocent naive Genin of just thirteen, doing my first c rank mission outside of the village walls, our Jōnin was away so it was just us three. We were ambushed, my team mates died, I was captured and taken to a cave. There were nine of them Five males four females..._

 _I was raped for two days none stop, every degrading thing that could be done to a female's body was, after those two days one of the men complained about the sounds of my crying and screaming and wanted to remove my tongue. The leader, one of the women, said she had uses for my tongue..."_

Mai stopped and reached to remove her choker, under it on Mai's throat were several jagged nasty scars,

 _"They ripped out my vocal cords instead. Two years I was in that cave. In my time 108 others were brought, there Mostly Kunoichis, but some civilians and a few boys. But, mostly girls none older than fifteen. 108 and I was the only one to leave that cave alive. I was broken I forgot my name that I was a Shinobi, all I knew or cared about was serving who I thought of as gods and Goddesses, I knew and cared about nothing else._

 _This happened because I was lazy in my training, I laxed in my training of my body and was easily beaten, I did not train my mind, so I was broken just as easy. I did not train my spirit, so I did not care about myself._

 _I only got out cause another Shinobi found the cave and rescued me, and stayed with me for five years as I slowly healed mind body and soul, Times I ran away and tried to sell myself as a slave again it was the only thing I knew, he always found me and brought me back. But in time I healed and recovered. Memories, feelings, everything, ten years ago I regained my spiritual strength, I could look at myself and be happy, I cared about myself for the first time in seven years._

 _Since then I have traveled with that man that saved me and he has trained me and cared for me, he saved me from hell,"_ here Mai looked at the girls and her face grew very dark very evil. _"So, if any of you stupid cheap trashing cunts ever insult the Chief again, I will slice off your ears, remove your nose and rip out your tongues, then I will stick you in a room of mirrors and force you to look at your selves for the rest of your days."_

Mai turned to walk away but stopped.

" _When that started I was a Shinobi of Kusagakure. Yes, I was a grass ninja, the people that captured me were Shinobi of the Leaf village._

With that Mai did walk away leaving Yugao to finish,

"That ladies, has always been and unless something changes will always be a threat we face, whether you are a house wife safe in a home or a Shinobi on a massive battle field that will always be a threat, what can be done?"

1: Train your bodies; become strong and able to fight back. to prevent being captured...

2: Train your minds, if you are captured and assaulted, training your minds will help you find a way to take advantage of the situation gain your freedoms and survive.

3: "Train your spirit, it is only when they break your spirit can you be broken. if you have a strong spirit you can survive anything. Survive it, escape it and then return to punish them kill them all.

Focus on your training, this is not some fairy tale book. This ends the mandatory training starting tomorrow it is all volunteer and I assure you it only gets harder and nastier from here. Dismissed."

* * *

The girls quickly got up and left heading back along a trail, Sakura and Ino walked in silence side by side. They were listening for the other girls,

"That wasn't any fun,"

"They were so mean,"

"Wouldn't it be great if I was captured and Sasuke came and rescued me?"

The two were shocked, did none of them get the meaning of any of that?

"That's why I hate fangirls," TenTen spoke behind them, they turned and found the older girl walking with Hinata.

No words could be said, so the two friends/rivals just stayed quiet. when they left the forest, they saw their mothers standing there waiting. The two girls walked in silence and were greeted with hugs from their mothers.

That night Sakura and her Mom stayed at Ino's.

* * *

Hinata and TenTen walked and as they left the forest they were met by Naruto and the guys along with Lee,

"Hey Hinata, Kiba said we were all heading to his place for the night," Naruto smiled.

"Well I better head home, TenTen want me to walk with you, make sure you get to your father's shop?" Lee asked.

"Thanks, Lee, well see you tomorrow?" She said/asked.

Naruto smirked, "Wouldn't miss it."

Lee gave a thumbs-up in a nice guy pose and Naruto smiled again and just bumped his fist to Lee's, Smirking the guys all followed suit as they passed, Hinata wasn't sure but in an act of boldness did the same and raced to catch up.

"Is it ok, wouldn't Kurenai..."

"Will be joining us," a woman with wild hair and red face markings walked up. "you must be Hinata, I am Tsume Kiba's mom now come along kids."

Arriving at the compound, the boys found all their mothers standing with Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao.

"How did it go?" a large woman who could only be Choji's mom asked.

The kids looked at each other and then looked around, seeing no one was watching, all six hit the dirt face first passed out, even Naruto.

"Leave it to the Chief to find a way to break the Stamina of an Uzumaki,"

The first day was complete.

* * *

 **A/N finally if you see grammar mistakes let me know where I'm so tired of looking at this chapter I did not do a final edit.**

 **R/K**

 **1: I decided to make it, so Lee couldn't swim as a way to get him into the group. I think it worked, how did you like Gai's punishment?**

 **2: Rated M so it is not for kiddies or people offended by violence.**

 **3: I hinted at the Skills of blocking the Byakugan and the Sharingan (Kakashi's eye was useless and Hiashi feared Chief, how can a fighter as skilled as him fear? take away the advantage of his eyes.**

 **4: am not making Kurenai a prude.**

 **5: 5800 words...wow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta 8/18**

* * *

Kuzai walked into the Inuzuka compound as the parents were picking the sleeping kids up to take them to a comfier bed, the only one left was Naruto.

"You get him Chief?" Naruto asked without moving shocking several of the people.

"Yes, he snapped a picture of you six out cold, they now think they know your limit," Chief replied.

Naruto rolled and slowly got up, he may have still been awake, but he was more tired than he had ever been before.

"So…you can't break a Uzumaki's stamina?" Choji's mother asked almost smirking.

"I haven't tried yet," Chief replied. "Wait a few days I will break him yet."

"I am right here you know," Naruto spoke. "Who the hell was watching us, I could barely notice them."

"He is a Root Shinobi," Chief replied. see you tomorrow get some rest. Today was just a warm-up."

The Chief left and Naruto nodded and went to find someplace to sleep.

* * *

"Take off the mask." Chief spoke as he walked down the main street heading for the tower.

Dog slipped in step with him and removed the mask, Kakashi just walked with him.

"What do you feel?" Chief asked.

"Uchiha has the skill and drive, but no path and what he focuses on will lead only to ruin." Kakashi replied. "He cares for nothing I doubt he even cares for himself at the moment."

"I believe the popular term is Emo," Chief nodded. "You got your work cut out for you. And the girl?"

"A mess, thanks to Anko she is doubting everything she thought she knew, the bleach blonde too,"

"Asuma will take care of her your focus should be the pink and the prince," Chief said as they leaped up and started walking up the tower. "If the pink returns tomorrow she has a chance."

"Sure, give me the hard one and call it easy, he is such a basket case he doesn't even try to have a life how can I teach him to be a team player," Kakashi asked.

"If it was easy everyone would be asked to be a Sensei," Chief replied as they reached the top and just entered the window.

"I expected you here half an hour ago," Hokage spoke as they entered. "Losing your touch?"

"Root agent outside of the compound, had to do a show." Chief replied as he sat.

Hiruzen went quiet, he wanted to believe root had been shut down when ordered...but he never actually believed it. Danzo would never stop...another of his mistakes he will need Chief to fix.

"Forget root they have made a move and we have played them, Naruto is very skilled when it comes to tricking people, cannot wait to see his first sabotage mission, should be fun." Chief smiled.

Kakashi gave the Hokage a debriefing on the day, Hiruzen was not happy with how bad the majority did, Chief was busy reading a scroll and seemed to be ignoring the talk till he cleared his throat.

"I told you I only expected nine to make it, and looking at the teams you planned," here he held up the scroll, "I have one question..."

Now both the Jōnin and the Hokage grew worried.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno, A seal master, a Jutsu master and a woman with a nasty temper a worse right cross and incredible chakra control...you weren't planning to restart the Sannin team, were you?"

The room went silent...and cold, Hiruzen knew Chiefs hatred for Orochimaru, and he never hesitated to remind the Hokage of that mistake. Hiruzen looked to speak but Chief would not let him,

"That team was cursed from the start, one is so obsessed with not dying that he is killing hundreds if not thousands trying to make himself immortal, has gone down the path so far that he isn't even human anymore. And he has made the snake clan the most despised summons around, hell even Anko is distrusted for being a snake summoner."

Chief waited for a reply but knew none was coming, the broken look in the Hokage's eyes actually made him consider cutting the man some slack...for a second.

"Then you have one that has gone so far down the path of booze and gambling, I am Shocked, completely shocked that she has not ended up dead in some opium den or found herself chained up in some Lord's person slave stable,"

"After their defeat by Hanzo the only one to recover was Jiraiya and we both know how hard he had to fight down THAT path, tell me Hokage-sama, that you were not thinking of repeating history...again."

The three men sat and watched each other, waiting. Chief just went back to reading as Kakashi thought on the words.

"The only time the, 'Rookie of the Year, Smartest Kunoichi, and the dead last team ever worked was with Gai's team and he needs some help with Neji before that history repeats." Kakashi spoke. He remembered how his team with Minato went.

"I can handle the Hyuga's," Chief replied not looking up.

"Are you ever going to..."Hiruzen started.

"When you kill that corrupted snake, and not before...and YOU must be the one to do it, your hand no one else's. You need to resume training." Chief finished as he stood to leave,

"Where to now Chief Kuzai?" The Hokage asked.

"Going to see Danzo,"

"You can't..."

"I can't kill him...yet," Chief again interrupted. "This is true, Hokage-Sama, but I can go say hello."

* * *

Mai slipped into the compound to be met by Tsume,

"You almost got in," the clan leader smiled, and Mai just winked.

The two walked past a group of Inuzuka's that were sitting outside by a fire talking, and then past a building that Mai could tell the sleeping kids were. The next building house Anko Yugao, Kurenai and Choji and Shikamaru mothers.

"Welcome back Mai, Choji's mother called,

' _Thank you, been talking about me?"_ she smiled at the room wide blush as she found a futon and laid down.

' _you want to know what happened to them?'_

Anko and Kurenai nodded, "the girls won't tell us."

' _they not allowed to tell,'_ Mai replied. ' _After my rescue, they vanished, for five years he searched, then he found them...simply put...they were skinned...and I found my lost smile.'_

* * *

It was one in the morning and Danzo was worried, he had just gotten the report on the training camp. Seems Kuzai had not lost a step in his banishment...in fact he seemed even stronger. Walking the halls of ROOT as he thought about what he learned,

' _I never thought he would be back...every plan I have is in trouble...wonder if he knows about the plans I used during his absence?'_

He walked through a door to his office/lab, to be met by a fist. Danzo hit the ground, he had not even detected the attacker. he was better than that, stronger, more trained no one could sneak up on..."

"Hello Chief," he spoke as he stood up, "I am not dead, so I take it you wish to talk."

"Me talk you listen," Chief replied as he stood arms crossed. "No not here to kill you yet...and I mean yet, I know you have plans in case of your death...I also know you set up the Uchiha."

Here Danzo froze, that was a secret he did not think anyone knew.

"I am coming for you, I am going to kill every root agent you have then after all your back up plans are obsolete, I will break my record with how long i take to skin a human. And if you think that arm will save you from me...well unwrap it lets test that."

Danzo did not move he waited and watched.

"You are nothing but an old tired war hawk, you want war not for the good of the village, you just want the respect you had. That war is over we won but you feel no joy, you did not want to win you wanted it to go on and on and on. Only then could you feel useful, you want the glory to never end, the glory of a battle won."

Chief turned to leave, "You will never feel that glory again, you are a traitor to the village and in time that is all anyone will see or talk about when they speak your name."

To say Danzo was pissed would be an understatement, a traitor...him...never, though He did not even try to argue the rest of what he was told.

* * *

Naruto started to wake, sore but not tired as he moved around the room he and the others had been placed in. He had asked why Hinata was placed with the boys,

' _She will be on missions where privacy will be nonexistent, this will help her and you all adapt faster.'_ Kiba's mother smiled.

Speaking of Hinata Naruto just smiled and looked where her bedding had been put, she was gone. Checking his watch, he found it barely three in the morning no way she had recovered from yesterday's hell...he meant training.

"Shino?" Naruto spoke quietly.

"Yes?" the boy woke without even a budge.

"Hinata is missing, did you remember to tag her?"

"Yes," he replied as he sat up smoothly.

Choji and Shika also woke up and sat up, Kiba...

"Akamaru, ear." Naruto whispered.

"he..." Kiba woke when the dog bit his ear only to have Choji's hand over his mouth.

"Hinata is gone," Choji whispered.

The Dog boy just nodded and sniffed around,

"Hinata is about 90 meters that way," Shino pointed. "she has an elevated heart rate but no signs of fear or stress."

The boys looked at the bug master brows raised. The Aburame just adjusted his glasses as he was stared at.

"I have been working on the normal Aburame tracking using the female Kikaichu. Along with the location, the female sends back information that tells vitals, heart rate, stress levels, even if they are awake or asleep."

"You," Shika smiled. "have been holding out on us."

"Hinata first, then we deal with Shino," Naruto broke up the Q&A.

Naruto Shino and Shika led with Kiba and Choji following eyes open, the walk was quick Kiba had mentioned a large lake where his family learned water tracking and other things, the three in the lead turned around a tree and stopped.

She was graceful, moving in a dance across the top of the water almost in a trance, Shino and Shika recovered first and just pulled Naruto back behind the tree and led the group back to the compound. Naturally, Kiba and Choji who had not seen anything were confused and so stayed quiet.

"Shika," Naruto started slowly. "We just saw Hinata dancing on top of the water?"

"Yes,"

"Using a form we had never seen before?"

"Yes,"

"and the only thing she was wearing was the moonlight?"

"Yes,"

"Good I am not dead, need a distraction." Naruto finished.

"Why were you so worried..." Shino started to ask.

"You haven't told her how much danger she is in have you?" Choji asked.

"I haven't told Hinata, the Chief I haven't even told the Jiji, things have been happening fast last few days...Crap Hinata is still," Naruto turned to return to the lake.

"I have seeded the area," Shino interrupted as Choji grabbed the blonde. "We will be well informed if anything or anyone goes near,"

"Akamaru guard," Kiba called to his partner and the puppy was off like a bullet.

"Thanks, guys," Naruto smiled and blushed.

Shikamaru had been silent he crouched down and started his 'thinking,'

"Problem Shika?" Choji asked still holding Naruto.

"Just thinking about yesterday, where those dead bodies came from, how many of the class will return today and how are we all awake, no way we could have recovered from yesterday with just a few hours' sleep?" The Nara was trying to work the problem.

"My colony informed me that the food Teuchi-sama fed us at lunch was more then what it seemed, it was laced with chakra replenishing nutrients, designed to do it at a slow steady rate most would not even notice." Shino answered.

"As for the other things," Kiba started. "We will know how many return in a few hours and I don't think we want to know where he got the bodies, they looked way to fresh for me to want that answer."

"You good?" Choji asked the blonde who had finally stopped trying to break free.

"Till I can tell Hinata, Chief and the Hokage, I doubt I will be good, but you can let me go now."

"Tell me what?"

The boys all jumped spinning to face the man, none of them sensed the man as he just popped up behind them. Then Naruto spun back around Kunai in hand, the tip was a millimeter from Kurenai's face when Anko slipped a finger into the hole and pulled it safely from the Blondes hand. This shocked most as they either did not sense the women (boys) or did not expect to be sensed (Kurenai).

"Oh, sorry I am a little on edge," Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We noticed...tell me what?" Chief replied.

Shino simply started giving a blunt report about waking and Finding Hinata missing, then finding her. All the while avoiding Naruto's attempts to kick his shins. Then Shika took over,

"Naruto learned in the last few days that a few of the main branch Hyuga's, though not her father, had plans to kidnap, brand and sell Hinata legally, as in a betrothal. All they needed was for her to fail and or shame the clan. Now that it is clear she is open friends with Naruto we expect them to try and use this to finish the deal."

"I think her father knows and that is why he handed her off to you," Naruto added as he looked at Kurenai. "It is an amazing coincidence that they came up with that evil plan and next thing they knew you were her guardian."

Kurenai was speechless first she learns the girl she openly admits she sees as a daughter has her clan trying to sell her off, then she learns that white eyed bastard might actually care for the girl. Chief was silent as he looked in the direction of the lake, Mai who had slipped up quietly along with Tsume and Choji's mother Who Naruto learned her name was Chi-Chi. All the women there were beyond pissed,

"Well that won't happen," Tsume growled as she and Chichi crossed their arms looking almost demon possessed.

"You cannot interfere with clan actions," Shika responded.

"Watch us," all the women spoke at once.

"And everyone one here will take a hit from being allied with Naruto." Shikamaru continued.

"Even the Hokage is talked badly about simply cause he favors the boy, and Iruka sensei has been basically ignored." Kiba spoke for the first time forgetting his mother is there (in other words strong voice no fear)

"And I know," Choji continued. "that half the village boycotts Ichiraku's simply cause they serve him."

"Does it look like I care about their option?" Tsume argued back with a growl.

Shino froze and looked to the entrance to the compound, Naruto quickly followed his line of sight. Where he saw that Shika's father, as well as his own parents, with Choji's father, had just arrived.

A yipping was heard, and all knew it was the puppy's way of both greeting Hinata and warning everyone.

"Vanish," Naruto spoke as he just stood waiting to greet the girl.

Without a word, though Kurenai looked ready to protest...till Tsume just grabbed her. The group disappeared, and Naruto waited, soon the little white puppy was seen as he yipped and emerged from the trail soon followed by a somewhat blushing Hinata, wearing just a long bathrobe holding it tightly closed.

"They did not have to hide, I know I was spotted." she whispered out but finding some courage.

"How so?" Naruto asked not denying the situation.

"Akamaru would not leave Kiba without telling him first, the moment I saw him I used my sight to look and saw you talking with everyone."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry,"

"Let me get dressed, then you can tell me what is wrong," She spoke as she looked up finally into his eyes.

The talk lasted a few hours as they went over everything, Hinata got quiet, she held Naruto's arm on one side and Kurenai's on the other, several of the women were growling and agreeing with Tsume about, going to deal with them now.

"Clan politics are very difficult," Shino again warned. "And the Hyuga's are the most powerful clan, they practically run the council."

"I don't care, the bunch of," Tsume started to get fired up. as a very pact-oriented clan, the idea that Hinata's own clan would try to sell her off fired up the older woman to the point Yugao was having to hold her down.

"Arrogant, self-centered, traitor-ish...white eyed bastards," Anko finished. she had been pacing back and forth growling and hissing till the large Chichi pulled her down to sit on the Akimichi lap. "and why the hell are you smiling?" Anko shouted as she looked up into a tree branch where Mai sat swinging her legs back and forth grinning like a cat.

 _"I know something you don't know...a secret,"_ she smiled.

The seconds dripped by slowly,

"Well...are you going to tell us?" Anko hissed out.

 _"Then it wouldn't be a secret."_

"That's it," Anko broke free of Chichi and leaped tackling Mai off the tree branch,

"Ooofff...how the...?" Anko asked as she found herself on the ground laying on her back Mai straddling her as she placed her hands on each side of the snake summoners head looking down with an angelically evil smile.

Anko hissed again and rolled trying to gain the upper hand, it did not work as she was again pinned. No one spoke as the mute assassin just smiled and refused to let Anko up.

"Your right Naruto," Chief spoke for the first time in a while. "You should have told me, but I had been pushing this training camp and dealing with a hundred other things I did not give you the time, I will be dealing with them very soon, Mai let her up its close to eight time to head to the training ground."

Mai smiled got up and helped Anko to her feet,

"Thought we started at ten?" Shika asked calmly.

"Teuchi should have breakfast..." Chief spoke and most of the group Anko and Kurenai included, stood to leave."

Those that did not have the lunch watched, Tsume cleared her throat angerly

"You never move that fast when I say I am cooking,"

The group stopped and looked back at the group not sure how to respond.

"Teuchi has Kushina's cook book," chief simply spoke.

That did it everyone else got up and were ready to join the charge to breakfast,

"If you want breakfast you join for the days training...all...twelve...hours." Chief informed and waited...about three seconds.

"Let us just get our…" Chi-Chi started when Mai just walked up with a couple bags in her hands.

"You snuck into our homes and found our training gear?" Choza asked almost smirking.

Mai just smiled and nodded, then tossing the bags. " _let's go foods on."_

The group with Naruto and his friends left with Anko, Yugao and Kurenai. The rest held back, when everyone was waiting, Shikamaru's mother Yoshino a Chūnin in her time started walking with the group next to her husband, and when I say walking I mean moving quickly through trees and rooftops.

Kuromaru just ran along the ground with the triplets as Hana quickly joined the group leaving.

"I think we were set up, I think he wanted all the parents to come to this days training," she spoke out loud growling at the fact that she was the one bossed around for once.

"That is his style," Tsume replied. "He likes to mess with everyone keep them all on their toes...hmmm i wonder if Hiashi will come to represent Neji...oh shit."

And as she spoke that EVERYONE STOPPED, "Chief doesn't expect her to come, does he?" Chi-Chi asked realizing what Alpha was thinking,

"Crap we got to move, Chi-Chi step on it," Tsume cried as she moved faster, everyone following close behind.

The Aburame's were at the back just watching, as is the clans' style. When Shibi's wife, who had shocked everyone as she was keeping up, (they did not know if she had training) moves and climbs on her husband's back,

"Shibi...what do I not know?" she asked.

"It is...complicated, and a long story,"

* * *

Neji prepared himself and walked out the door of his living quarters, where he was met by his uncle who was in fact dressed in his combat gear.

"Chief has ordered that the parents of which ever kids return today to come as well...I will be coming to represent you this day." The stoic man spoke as he turned to lead out of the compound.

As he did he watched Neji and he was not disappointed the boy hesitated and looked over his shoulder at a small hut on the far edge of the compound. Clearing his throat Neji quickly moved forward and went ahead of his uncle, who in fact had stopped and also looked back at the lone hut,

' _He will not like this,'_

* * *

Sakura and Ino woke up at the same time, the night before they basically passed out in their mothers' arms as they walked home. Looking around they found themselves in Ino's room, the old camp bed that Sakura use to use was they but like the old days when Sakura would sleep over the two girls ended up in Ino's bed.

The old days, sleepovers and playdates, sisters in all but blood. Then Sasuke came into their picture...and they got stupid. Slowly getting up neither girl spoke as they went to shower, having shared showers before this did not even phase them as they washed and treated each other's cuts and bruises...by the gods they had been tortured the day before.

Walking into the Kitchen they were met by their mothers,

"Breakfast is being offered to any student that returns today, otherwise we can make you something," Ino's mom spoke in her relaxed yet regal tone.

Both girls wanted to never see that training ground or those instructors again, to run and hide and pretend it was all just a dream, a very bad dream. As one the two girls took a step, then another, and another as they headed out the door and out of the Yamanaka compound, heading for the training ground.

The two mothers just stood and walked out the back to a storage shed, opening the door they found their husbands sitting on the floor where they had slept,

"As a father," Ino's mother started speaking that angry regal tone her husband learned to fear. "You are supposed to spoil and cater to and baby your daughter, it is tradition it is normal, my father did it all the time. However, as a Shinobi you are supposed to make sure your daughter who wished to also be a kunoichi, was trained correctly. And if you had trouble you were to send her to her mother like my father did with me.

I asked you repeatedly how Ino's training was going and you told me 'good' and that I would be proud... What I saw yesterday was not good and I was not proud. She was not ready, and she was tortured because we, BOTH of us, failed our daughter. Remember the gauntlet run he did during our Chūnin exam the one that had a thirty-six percent death rate? What he did to them wasn't even a tenth as bad as that and it almost killed our daughter...never lie to me again." she finished as Sakura's mother just looked at her husband,

"Do I need to add anything?" she asked.

"No dear, we failed...we can start working on the mistakes toda..." Sakura's father started.

"They went back," Both women spoke as one shocking their husbands. "Come Chief is having a Parents day...we will be joining her in that hell hole today."

* * *

"So... let me get this straight," Shino's mother started as she ate and watched the kids eat. "Hiashi Hyuga and his brother Hizashi who were twins married a set of twin sisters, one being Hinata's mother and the other being that Neji's mother?"

Yes," her husband replied.

"A set of twin brothers married a set of twin sisters?"

"Yes,"

"I thought that only happened in bad stories, or good stories that end up using tired old plot lines...or somewhere in between," She finished and started chuckling. "that is actually the funniest thing I have ever heard come out of the Hyuga' clan...I did not think they had that kind of sense of humor...or any sense of humor for that matter."

"Dear, you did understand the rest of what I told you?" Shibi asked calmly as he watched Ino and Sakura walk into the clearing, clearly shocking a few as it was not for sure they would return.

"Yes, dear, but I think our son is paying close attention to us at the moment,"

Shibi took his eyes off the girls as they loaded their plates with food to look over at Shino and his friends, sure enough, the boy was clearly watching.

Just then a growl was heard, Tsume was looking for a fight and the adults all looked. Neji walked into the clearing, Hiashi right behind him...and no one else.

Hiashi felt the eyes and knew something was up, he had been marked.

Shortly after Gai and his team, Lee had waved at Naruto and the group and he and TenTen dragged a protesting Neji over to join the group, Neji got a very cold greeting, only Shino offered a verbal greeting that was cold as ice.

Last to arrive was Sasuke but he wasn't alone, the Hokage was with him. The boy did not even acknowledge anyone as he grabbed his food and the old man just walked over to Naruto and his friends,

"how are you kids this morning?" he asked with his grandfather smile.

"Good Jiji. so here to represent Sasuke as his guardian?" Naruto smiled knowing as orphans he and Sasuke were both under the Hokage's guardianship.

"And yours as well," the old man smiled.

"Seeing as my Godfather isn't here." Naruto replied coldly and Hiruzen's face fell.

"Didn't think I would learn about that yet?" Naruto asked. "strange enough my file says I have a godfather but there is no name, I asked the Chief and he said you had to tell me, something about paying a price?"

The old man sighed again, Chief was really digging the screws, "My student, Jiraiya," the Hokage just answered.

"The supper pervert?" Naruto asked shocked...then he smiled again. "That's why Chief wants me to improve the sexy Jutsu." and the Blonde laughed.

The other boys laughed hearing that and Hinata just chuckled, Lee and TenTen looked confused as they learned more about their new friends.

"Here you are Hokage-sama." Ayame said as she walked up with a plate of food. soon two ANBU came out of hiding and the Hokage just removed his robes and hat showing his battle armor was underneath. Giving them to the guards as he took the food,

"It has been a while since I ran a Gauntlet," and he started eating with the kids.

* * *

With about half an hour left before the start Naruto and his group started their stretching, this time no one laughed or scuffed, Ino and Sakura stretched together as the adults had started as well, Neji who had moved back started going through his alongside Hiashi. The instructors were not idle and Anko was going through her gear picking her Canes and looking around.

she spotted Ino and Sakura and as she caught their eye just smiled and licked her lips, after they shuttered the Snake summoner just looked around more stopping to stare at the parents and adults she got to 'play' with. Then her eyes landed on Hiashi.

"My new bitch," Anko hissed a smile.

"No, don't think so," Yugao replied and when Anko looked at her. "Follow Hiashi's eyes."

Anko looked and noticed the clan head was staring at something as she tracked she found the Chief. he just stood there quiet holding his cane with both hands as one would a walking cane.

All the instructors other than Mai and Chief vanished, Mai drew a long starting line in the dirt, Neji could feel the air and noticed how the Chief had not moved his eyes from his Uncle.

"What is wrong uncle?"

"It seems, I have been picked as the Chief's Training Dummy today?" Hiashi replied then seeing the confused look. "He picks a victim every day at random and then proceeds to beat that victim all day long."

"And that's a _long_ day," Tsume added accenting the 'long', as she walked past them. When the two Hyuga's looked up she just licked her fingers suggestively then showed Hiashi her middle.

The group and dogs lined up, with Mai at the lead holding a watch, Chief simply walked to stand beside Hiashi. The second ticked by till at last Mai waved her hand.

"Run," was all Chief said as he brought the cane down on Hiashi's thigh as hard as he could.

No one had heard Hiashi Hyuga scream that loud in over ten years.

* * *

 **A/N ok new chapter took longer than I thought it would. Need help i made up Choji's mothers name Naruto wiki just has her as 'Choji's mom. same for Ino's mom need ideas that make sense for names for Ino's mom. also, Shino's mom which is an oc she is not an Aburame she's open and funny and skilled.**

 **R/K**

 **1: yes, i had to put the dance in this soon.**

 **2: yes, i wanted to put some drama with the Hyuga's**

 **3: Will have fun with Danzo.**

 **4: no redemption for the snake that pissed me off.**

 **please review is u see grammar or spelling f ups let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n i own only my ideas and Oc's if I borrow from another fan fic it's because it was a damn good idea. Quickly i want to thank those in Japan that have stayed with me through the chapters now, you have no idea how tough an audience japan is when writing fanfiction of Anime/manga**

* * *

Jiraiya sat Looking over his notes the last week insane, and he was still trying to work through what he was learning, thinking back to see a pattern he was missing something,

 _Jiraiya was pissed and shamed he had lost Orochimaru the snake had vanished. First the toad sage had tracked him to a group called Akatsuki a mercenary group that now house several S-class missing ninja's. very dangerous situation. Then he learned that the snake had left that group and went...that was the problem he vanished. never before had Jiraiya's spy network lost someone so quickly._

 _He started thinking when a blue toad arrived and opened his tongue handing the sage a note shaking his head and muttering 'again'_

 _Jiraiya moved quickly he was only a town over as it was slipping through the woods he found the warehouse quickly. Slipping in, he disabled the two guards quickly and found a room that was full of cages, the good news it was almost empty there was only one person there. The bad news was the person was a 'young' blonde large chested woman unconscious in a cage smelling of booze._

 _Jiraiya did not hesitate was he quickly freed her, as powerful as She could be, the path of booze and cards was a path of pure self-destruction and no one could resist opium laced sake not even the slug princess Preforming a quick check showed that nothing had happened yet but Tsunade was out cold and he had to pick her up and carry her on his shoulder,_

 _"Well where do you think you're going with my property," a wheezy weak voice trying to sound important called out._

 _Jiraiya didn't even blink his hands flashed as he walked out the door as the walls of the warehouse changed into the stomach of the great fire toad of. the scream was muffled and Jiraiya knew those 'men' would take weeks to die and feel every second._

 _Moving quickly with the woman on his should he headed for the hotel he knew Shizune was at, waiting. He was not disappointed as she quickly opened the window and he carried the Blonde in and laid her on the bed._

 _"Same rules, she is not to know, she will wake up think she just had a hangover," Jiraiya spoke as he headed back out the window._

 _"Why...why don't you want her to know?" the young lady asked. He had been watching out for both ever since Tsunade first left, this was not the first time something like this happened and unless something drastic changed for her mistress it would not be the last._

 _"She will feel in debt to me...when i get my date with her it will be because she wants to not because she feels she has to."_

 _and he was out the window and gone. Finding a tree, he sat high above the ground and distracted himself by again going over his notes on his former teaming. The sun in the morning and Jiraiya was tempted to get some sleep._

 _Then he got a letter from Chief, (arrived by a monkey summons) the Toad Sage had forgotten that the ten-year banishment was about to end. The file that came with it gave very detailed information about the Sandaime and about his godson. The sage was not happy anger at the village and shame at himself did battle for the sage's emotions._

 _At the bottom of the letter distracted the sage,_

 _'Find out who leader of Otogakure, before you return,'_

 _Then the letter detailed the Chief's plan._

Now back in the present Jiraiya looked at his watch as the sun continued to raise.

"If the plan went through he should be starting the second day of hell right...now."

As the clock hit ten a massive pain shot through his shoulder, a pain or a memory of a pain he had not felt in years. All Jiraiya could say was two words,

"Training Dummy,"

* * *

Tsunade woke with a groan and a killer migraine, Shizune looked to her mistress with mild worry, not like a few days ago when she woke up Shizune looked down right scared. The migraine returned and ended any though as she stood,

"I need a shower," she growled and started for the bath her eye caught the clock for a second in that second it turned ten. A pain ran a crossed her lower back, so painful it put the Sannin to her knees with a scream.

Shizune came running the pig at her heels. Before she could ask her mistress just stood up,

"What happened Lady Tsunade?"

"Just a memory, a shadow of a... of the one day I was..." she shook her head trying to get that memory away.

 _"of the day I was a training dummy,"_

* * *

 _The scream set the tone of the day, Naruto started his group moving,_

 _"_ Choji set a faster pace but not too much he will run us harder and nastier then yesterday," Naruto ordered and Choji nodded and set the pace.

"It is a safe bet the attacks will come harder as well," Shika spoke and Shino nodded,

"Yes, there are far less victims for them to choose from and unlike the rest of the class we return, there is no doubt they will push harder to break us."

"And with our parents here I think he will be even more sadistic just to test them." Kiba finished.

The prediction turned out to more than accurate the viciousness of Chief's attack on Hiashi inspired Anko...she wanted to make someone scream louder. Naturally her first targets were Ino and Sakura before they were half way around the lake they were bleeding from thighs shoulders calves, Anko went after all the soft spots...well most of them.

But those two where not the only ones, Anko and Yugao both targeted the parents, paying close attention to Ino and Sakura's but EVERYONE was bleeding by the end of the first lap, even Hinata.

The group was focused on the task, but the boys figured it would be Anko looking for the prize she was denied the day before,

CRACK...Hinata cried out but kept moving as she held her head and the boy saw Yugao, "you got to focused on one threat, we are all here for one job," she vanished with that.

The start of the second lap had Negi and Sasuke in the lead, the Hyuga had dashed forward before Gai could reel him back and soon he and the Uchiha were in a 'race' seeing as they were both rookies of the year...to the point they forgot about the gauntlet,

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK. Five of the instructors at once attacked and when they were done the two prodigies/geniuses were bloody beaten and on the ground.

The Hokage watched as he ran, at first the instructors were hesitant to attack him, he was after all the Hokage, that was till they spotted the Chief appear out of nowhere and give the old man a new scar. Hiruzen just took the hit and started to run harder, he knew his soon to be battle with his student would be fast and brutal, he guessed Orochimaru would try and rush him, A man his age would not have the speed or chakra management to keep up with the younger snake...so he would get more speed remove that advantage the snake had.

Hiashi was in hell he ran as hard as he could maintain (well as fast as he could with his leg, he would swear was broken from that first shot) Chief would just come from nowhere and hit every soft spot his armor did not cover over and over and the Hyuga just could not see or track him...Tsume was right, it was going to be a long day.

Then he felt it and screamed again, Chief had come up behind and just brought his foot up between the man's legs, Chief had a few rules one was 'if it puts them down use it' and kicking a guy in the balls always buts them down. ' _damn those boots again'_ Hiashi thought as he felt the hidden metal, he held himself and just vomited on the ground before forcing himself up. Good thing to as the Cane came down and left a small crater in the ground right where the man had been kneeling.

"Stop playing with yourself and run boy," Chief called as he walked behind the hobbling Hiashi who still held himself.

Tsume growled as Kurenai tagged her again, this time causing a little trickle of blood, all was forgotten as she heard Hiashi scream out again, she knew that kind of scream and looked back and smiled as the arrogant clan head hobbled while holding himself, ' _worth it,'_

The ninja dogs were also getting a workout, the massive Kuromaru was doing the best as he leaped, ducked, and dodged every attack. So far only Dog and Mai had been able to land a hit...the triplets...weren't so lucky.

"You three got lazy," the large dog spoke as the three whined at the pain.

The run continued, they realized it would be harder as the third lap finished and they just started a forth, Ino and Sakura were just carrying each other as they walked, even Anko was ether tired or starting to show signs of mercy though no one risked asking her which. The only one who did not seem tired was Chief, Hiashi had hit the ground and the man just grabbed the clan head by the hair and pulled him to his feet and forced him to walk. One hand holding him up.

Finally, the call was shouted as the group seemed to finish the last lap all together, even Lee was tired, and at the end everyone was on a knee or laying on the ground, except Naruto who was leaned forward hands on his knees but still 'up',

"Equipment check, empty your gear in front of your circle," Chief ordered and pointed at the large purple circles that just showed up again.

No one spoke as they obeyed pulling out their weapons and other gear, Naruto and TenTen pulled out scrolls they had stored their gear in,

"You...buy those?" Kiba asked.

"Made them…had clones...working on them...all yesterday and last night," the blonde replied.

"You…been doing seals?" TenTen asked. "how long?"

"Since yesterday morning," Naruto replied.

"How?" she started to ask.

"Long story...tell you at...lunch," Shikamaru panted as he finished and laid on his back.

"So...what do you...hey that is my dad," TenTen called as she spotted a new body.

The boys looked and spotted a man not much taller but very stout, he walked by looking at the tools with an eye that screamed 'weapon smith'

"He was sitting and watching the whole time," Shino informed her.

"How did he get to sit and watch?" Kiba asked as he started to stand.

"He did not eat the food," The Hokage replied as he moved near the boys. "Chief's rule want the food, you have to earn it."

"Speaking of food, have you noticed in the twenty minutes we have been stopped our energy is returning quickly?" Shino asked as he looked around, almost everyone was back to their feet, even Ino and Sakura were back to their knee.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Kiba asked.

The blonde just did a backflip and gave that smile.

Hinata was quiet, she was watching her father, true he had been mean to her. Even cruel but what Chief had been doing was making the generally kind girl feel sorrow and concern for her father. Plus, Naruto mentioned he was not part of the plan.

"The Chief's actions are fueled by a personal matter," Hokage spoke watching the girl. "A matter you will understand soon enough."

"What is this?" TenTen's father asked as he stopped and looked at the equipment in front of the blonde. "Where did you get this crap?"

Naruto just looked at the man as he picked up a Kunai, "That, I bought from Ken-san, for seven hundred yen. most of it I had to scavenge cause no one would sell to me."

The smith just tossed the Kunai away, "And you did not come to my store why?"

"You were the most expensive smith in town, and I was told you did not sell to students." Naruto replied.

"Who told you that?" TenTen asked offended someone would speak of her father or his shop like that.

"Mizuki, it wasn't till the last few days I learned how he set me up and I have not had time to resupply,"

"You will come by my shop tonight and I will supply you correctly,"

"We won't be getting out of here till late," Naruto spoke

"When you are done here tonight you WILL come see me, it will not be free of charge mind you but at a fair price..." the smith spoke till Tsume interrupted.

"No way Gen, charge him full price and put it on the Hokage's bill," she shouted and when Hiruzen looked at her. "your damn law kept our families from befriending the boy sooner and better, we could have prevented that shit, and Gen, my hunter team now buys only from you."

That was a good deal, Tsume was one of the lead Hunter-nin captains.

Some of the other adults nodded, and Gen smiled seems Chief was right it would be worth his time closing the shop for this.

"Hey can you do 'custom' orders?" Anko cried out with that wicked grin on her face.

"I made Ibiki's trunk and everything in it," was all the smith replied.

Anko's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas...a very sick twisted Christmas.

"Sold when can I get it?"

"Finished with the inspection?" Chief called out pulling everyone back to the situation. "good...full counts begin."

Everyone groaned as they started,

"How soon Teuchi," Chief called out.

"you will know when you hear the bell," he replied with a chuckle from his cooking area.

Over and over they went up and down, when someone slowed the cane motivated them to speed back up, the instructors just walked through the rows striking a person hard, no one could tell who was hit harder by Chief, Hiashi or Naruto.

"Hinata...could...I...ask...about...last night?" Naruto asked after what felt like hours.

"Oh...that...it is...hard to...explain..." she replied.

"STOP," Chief called out, "line up for sparing."

As the group moved to the new large purple circle Hinata stood with her friends.

"When I was very young four I think, my mother took me out one night to her privet pond, she called it ' _gentle dance of the moon light'_ I watched her for hours, she promised to teach me," Hinata told them as she looked to the past. "I had forgotten it till last night, I was having a dream about it, work up and moved on my own to that lake...It was like I was in a trance."

"Lee you first," Chief called.

The group watched as Lee cheered, then the spar began, Lee was fast as he moved almost no one could see him half the time...Chief was faster he did not dodge he just blocked and countered...Lee only stopped as he was put on the ground over and over.

Neji was watching he scuffed to himself as he watched he thought of all the ways he could end the fight, having beaten Lee repeatedly. Then a thought entered his mind, _your Byakugan was useless with the Chief_ , he asked what he could do without it and realized he had become reliant on it...His families greatest weapon had become his...their crutch. He paid a hell of a lot more attention of Lee and the Chief.

Sasuke was watching, Lee was fast, and Chief looked to be able to block and counter everything, _hmm that loser can't land a single shot. when I get my Sharingan I will surpass them all._

Lee was knocked back hard but just leaped to his feet so over come in joy of the spar he made a really stupid mistake,

 _"_ FIRST GATE..."

"LEE NO!" Gai shouted, but it was too late.

"OPE..."

He couldn't finish as Chief moves faster than anyone had ever seen, pushed Lee's arm to the side and slammed his fist into the boy's chest ending whatever he planned, forcing the boy to pass out. Chief while holding the boy lifted his right root and kicked out to his side where his foot found the jaw of Gai who had been rushing to his student's side.

The green beast hit the ground as Chief carried Lee to where the Hinata and TenTen and the boys were and left him.

"Ok" Naruto started, "That...what was that."

TenTen started to explain the Gates and the Hokage filled in a few gaps.

"But...he closed the gate," Hinata replied. "Is that...how normal is that?"

"few can do it," Hiruzen replied. "It takes Kage level Chakra reserves and Control."

"Kage level?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Kage level, if it wasn't for the fact he would kill me for thinking it, I would try to hand the title of Hokage to him."

"That would be dangerous father," Asuma spoke as he stepped closer, "remember what happened when he Proctored that one Chunin exam, or that year he worked the Academy.

The old man just growled and nodded as the Chief woke up the knocked out Gai,

"Dumb fool, your next." Chief shouted as he stood waiting on Gai to stand.

This fight was faster, where before Naruto had watch Chief evaluate and work with Lee this time Chief just beat the Jonin.

"Your father warned you about the gates...teaching them to the boy who would use them in a spar is reckless and," Chief stopped and used a heavy axe kick to put Gai's head into the ground. "We will be talking about this later, Neji."

The young Genin walked forward not sure what to do, he had just watched his sensei the Taijutsu master get beat without even landing a hit, and through all this time, he never saw the Chief show any sign of fatigue, he wasn't even breathing hard.

The match did not last long without the Byakugan, the Hyuga could not even get close, his Jyuken was empty without being able to see the targets, Neji was kicked from the circle easily.

"Kiba,"

The boy did better, he was quick and good at hand to hand, but he did not have the experience to back it up. Choji was next, here Chief changed he went to a different form that turned out to be a lot like the Akimichi a lot of power little skill. Choji was pushed from the circle quickly.

"Tsume," the woman came hard and fast used every skill she had...and lost quickly though she was smiling at the end.

"Shino," Chief called and when the boy entered the circle. "You can shut that off now."

"Chief?" Shino replied confused. Shibi was also confused till...

"So, you can't control it...you don't even know do you?" Chief asked. Ok quick lesson, Aburame are the best as spying and infiltration only Jiraiya surpasses them and he learned a version of the Aburame cloak." Chief started. Everyone listened, "Your allies emit pheromones that actually block senses they mask you shield you make you invisible to the naked eye."

Shino nodded, maybe this is why people tend to forget he is there, at least he wasn't being ignored they really couldn't see him.

"Your file shows that you like, your father tends to stay back and watch. Which is a characteristic of your clan, my guess is your allies sensed this and activated the cloak to help you. your father should be able to help you learn to turn it off."

Shino nodded and took a stance, His Taijutsu was different then the academy style that he normally used, it actually took Chief a second to recognize it. It took Shibi half a second before he looked at his wife,

"When did you teach him your style?" he asked his wife who just smiled.

"When you weren't looking," her grin and when his eyebrow rose above his glasses she replied by sticking her tongue out at him before..."SHINO I SAW SIX HOLES YOU MISSED," she called as Shino was standing up and heading back to the group.

The boy just nodded to his mother and stood by Shika.

"How many secrets are you keeping?" Shika asked his friend.

"How many are you?" Shino replied, and the young Nara just nodded the point.

And so, on he went down the line. Adults and kids no order, when fighting a student or member of team nine Chief was mostly defensive, did not stop him from ending the bouts with Ino and Sakura in less than a minute, and that was with adding the times for each girl together...less than a minute total.

As he faced the adults, he pushed. They gave a rather decent showing and Naruto learned a few things, one: Shino's mothers name was Midorando Mitsubachi, Tsume called her Meme, the rest of the adults called her Midori. two: Chief was just as hard on Sakura and Ino mothers as he was on the girls, combined they lasted six minutes.

"Chika," he called

And here the younger ones questioned, they did not know a Chika. Till Choji's mom Chi-Chi stepped forward.

"I thought her name was Chi-Chi," Ino questioned louder then she thought.

"Chika Chiyoko Akimichi," the large woman spoke as she stepped forward, "but that won't change anything I am still mama Chi-Chi to you Ino,"

Ino blushed and ducked her head, "yes mama Chi-Chi."

Chichi was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark brown leggings and was tying what looked like a Mawashi. She stepped into the circle and set her feet waiting, Chief looked at her and got into his own stance.

"Began," the Hokage called and Chi-Chi charged, and pushed Chief back three inches, so far no one had moved him back yet. then started a fast contest of hands trying to gain leverage on each other. Chi-Chi kept trying to pick and throw, after her momentum to try and push him from the ring ended. Chief would ether out power her lift or use another means to break her hold, Kick to the shin, slap to her side...even a headbutt, which gave her a cut on her eye.

For ten minutes they grappled back and forth. Ito, Ino's mother, was clapping while Tsume and Choji cheered loudly for the woman. Even Choza was giving out encouragement, Till Chief got under her arms finally and pulled using a hip throw to put the big woman down on the ground out of the ring. It was the closest anyone had gotten to beating the Chief, Choza didn't even do that well.

"Hinata," Chief called as he helped Chi-Chi up.

The young girl was scared as she stepped forward, for once neither her father nor her cousin scuffed at her timidness, Neji had his ass handed to him in his spar and Hiashi...still hurt.

"Easy Hinata he is not out to hurt you, he is testing use to see what we can do and what we need work on." Naruto whispered to her.

She just nodded and went to the ring, she did not activate her eyes but took her standard Jyuken stance. Chief just looked at her it wasn't a cold stare Hinata felt like he was waiting for something. Hinata attacked and Chief started a strange bouncing dance going side to side. Every time she attacked he just dodged and slapped her hands away, he moved in a way that as time went by Hinata would get tangled in her own feet.

' _What is he doing,"_ Hiashi asked himself. ' _He is acting like...no she can't..."_

Some were getting tired of watching the Chief play with the girl, it was the first time he acted this way. One person was getting mad, Shino and Shika spotted the shaking of the blonde who stood between them. Both boys looked at each other after staring at their friend and both held up fingers counting down, three...two...one.

"Hinata dance with the moon." Naruto called out not knowing just how powerful that one sentence was.

The group as one looked at him, then the adults looked back at the girl, the kids however stared at the blonde, Ino and Sakura shout things calling what he said a stupid distraction. Not speaking but both Neji and Sasuke agreed with the girls.

Hiashi was wide eyed and pale as he watched his daughter, not saying a word she changed her stance from the solid footing of her clan's style to up on her toes.

"Let's dance," was all Chief said.

Hinata charged...she flew and attacked staying on her toes she attacked and spun around on the tip of her toes to avoid the counter. Those watching had never seen anything so graceful and those that could see it or knew that style so deadly.

Tsume was grinning evilly as everyone watched Hinata push and challenge the chief (he was still holding back) as she walked up beside Hiashi who was deathly pale,

"Seems she inherited her mother's kindness, her gentleness and it seems her fighting style," the woman whispered.

"Yes," the man whispered more to himself then to her.

Hinata was pushed back but she stayed on her feet in the circle when she looked back up at the Chief she had a fire in her eyes no one had seen before. So powerful her Byakugan activated no hand signs or words.

"But she has lost," Hiashi spoke out.

"What?" Naruto growled, he was getting pissed how that man could just disregard his daughter so much.

"Chief," Hiashi started realizing how it sounded for once. "Has a special skill that makes the Byakugan useless." He looked to the boy. "Once our eyes are activated he vanishes."

"Really?" Shibi asked in a surprised and almost humorous tone.

"Yes," Hiashi replied and turned to face the man on his other side. "rea..." he stopped and looked back that the spar.

Hinata was still going and getting closer and closer...then she landed a finger on the Chiefs hand, he actually winced and shook his hand reopening the Tenketsu point in his palm just as fast as she closed it.

"She," Hiashi stuttered "She can see him?" and he activated his eyes to make sure. Sure enough, the moment he did the Chief vanished and it looked as if Hinata was fighting air.

"And it seems her mother's eyes." Tsume finished and walked away.

Hinata again attacked and as Chief went to block she shifted catching him off guard as she pivoted and brought her foot around in a round house kick to the side of his head. Chief hit the ground his glasses falling off. He got on his knees and grabbed his glasses and replaced them before anyone could see his eyes, but he did reach and touch the spot where she kicked him. pulling his fingers back he saw the red of his blood.

Getting to his feet he grabbed the clasp that kept his coat fastened on, "Finally a real fight," he growled as he went to remove his coat only to have a hand on his chest. Mai had walked up and stopped him, confused the Chief looked and found Hinata on her hands and knees panting, she was done. Quickly clipping his coat back together he walked to the girl and helped her up and over to sit next to Naruto.

At that moment only four people were left, Naruto Sasuke Hiashi and the Hokage, Chief just ignored Sasuke as he had the whole time (the emo boy was starting to get pissed at the lack of attention) Hiashi was pale and only his training kept him from pissing himself when the Chief locked eyes with him for a second. Naruto knew he would not be called, he had spared just a few days ago so the Chief already had all the information he needed.

"Hiruzen," Chief called. "I need a fight or I'm going to kill Hiashi,"

The Hokage just put his helmet on and stepped into circle and took a stance. Knees bent one hand back and above his head the other down fingers touching the ground. Those who knew the monkey style the Hokage learned when he became their summoner, knew this was not a spar. The fight was just that a fight, the Hokage moved around rolling, ducking and striking like a monkey, Chief just hit hard and violent...

"That's basically A monkey verses a gorilla," Shika spoke as they watched.

And he was right Chief was using a monkey form that looked like an enraged gorilla, the two seemed on par with each other. time no longer mattered.

'DING DING DING' A loud bell rang and both men stopped panting as Teuchi rang the bell for lunch,

"That's two hours for lunch," Chief called "You better be ready at the water's edge in two hours."

The group started to move but Chief charged at Hiashi and decked him hard holding him by his shirt, so he would not fall he slammed him to a tree, "Where is she?"

No one was moving as they watched the normally controlled chief lose all control as he slammed Hiashi again. "WHERE IS KYOKO,"

Neji heard that name and charged forward, "What do you want with my mother?"

"Where is she her and I need to speak," Chief growled still pinning Hiashi to the tree.

"My mother is in morning seclusion she will not speak to anyone. She has refused to speak to anyone."

That statement told more secrets than any other, Neji's mother hasn't spoken to him since his father died.

"We shall see," Chief growled and let the man go and just started walking out of the area. Walking not vanishing like normal.

' _Better run...don't want to miss...this,"_ Mai said as she grabbed her plate of food and followed the chief. soon everyone followed suit.

Plates in hand they followed the marching Chief as he walked all the way over to the entrance of the Hyuga compound. Even Sasuke join as he wanted to learn more about the Chief. the group followed along walking behind the angry Chief, well most did Anko decided to take her favorite way to travel, on Kurenai's back.

Hiashi was walking limp and all right behind the Chief along with Neji and as they approached the entrance to his clans land he frantically waved the guards away as the Chief just walked right into the center of the Courtyard.

Taking a deep breath, "KYOKO...GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE!" the chief shouted causing the entire clan to stop and look at the man, many shocked to see him there.

"Chief instructor Kuzai," Neji spoke with as much formal authority as he could. "My mother is in seclusion she will..." a screen door opened. " Not speak," Neji said as he slowly turned to face the door that opened. " to anyone,"

The place went silent as a pale woman with black hair wearing a pure white kimono came walking out of the hut and straight towards the Chief, the Clan Head, and Neji. No one spoke no, one moved, as she stopped before the Chief and bowed at her waist as far as she could eyes down,

"Welcome home...father."

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the cliff, i hit the 5k words and had to end it there. thanks to Sultryvoice for her help with names.**

 **R/K**

 **1: yes, i planned for Hinata to have special eyes long before I saw that movie (did not like the movie but was so angry with shippo that was the main cause for my dislike) let's dance, shall we?**

 **2: yes, that is the reason chief is so cruel to Hiashi...father in law.**

 **3: had to do that with Choji's mom it was one of the better late episodes of Shippo the moms fighting the sumo and Choji's mom doing it with just her hands.**

 **4: I did that with Tsunade simply because there is no way she could have gone that long that drunk without getting into that kind of trouble, and I have always seen Jiraiya as coming in and saving her without her knowing.**

 **5: I put that in for Shino lovers, he was ignored way too much so I gave it a reason. the Byakugan can though.**

 **6: as of this 181 follows, 131 favs, 7 communities. 8800 views and 3500 visits (not sure what those mean to be honest) my best story ever and thanks to the 42 reviews I have gotten so far 42 and only 1 that said they did not like it and they weren't even rude ether**

 **This is a monster and needs reviews to feed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N wow a cliff and no one complained i must have done it right. own my stuff and ideas.**

 **Edited 2/15/2018**

* * *

Amazing how three simple words can change the world; War is over, I'm getting married, I am pregnant and of course, Chief is Back. throughout all of history the great changes, the earth-shattering changes, the 'What the hell do I do now' changes, always seem to be cause by three simple words.

Neji had no idea what to think anymore, everything he knew was just thrown out the window, and he found it rather hard to breath now,

"Thank you, daughter, let me see your face." Chief spoke and as the woman stood up again Chief just crossed his arms and stared at her.

It was the kind of stare that has broken greater men, many in the compound took a step back some looked ready to turn tail and run.

"Well?" chief asked with a growl.

"Yes father?"

Chief's hand shot out so quickly no one even saw it till his arm stopped...an inch from Neji's face, then his thumb slowly lifted the boys haitai-ate showing the seal.

"What is this thing doing on my grandson?" Chief asked with a growl.

The woman did not answer, neither did Hiashi, both knew this was not going to end pretty.

"The cage bird seal," Started an older Hyuga that had walked up with four other men.

Naruto saw the man that first threatened him as well as three of the men who were part of the 'Plan' he did not hesitate to move between them and Hinata who was still shocked and blankly staring at the Chief and her Father as well as her Aunt.

"Is placed to ensure that if a Hyuga falls, no enemy can steal the secrets of our Clan's Dojutsus."

"Bull shit," Naruto whispered.

"Then where is yours?" Chief asked calmly. "Your all Shinobi of the leaf at any time you can be sent out on missions where is your seal?"

No one spoke, seems the Hyuga elder was very stupid, because he did not get the warning. Hiashi and Kyoko did though and actually smiled.

"The truth is," Chief continued. "You use this seal on branch members simply because it gives you power over those you think are below you..."

"So, what," the oldest Elder spoke. "We are not ANBU you can order us around Kuzai."

Releasing Neji, Chief just walked to the three younger Elders. "You three are still active Jonins, I know this cause you still collect your monthly pay...That is unless you're ready to tell the Hokage that you are stealing from the village and other Shinobi?" here he pointed to the group that had followed the Chief Hokage standing out in front arms crossed.

"You...you can't make us," One of the younger three started to speak trying to find what courage he had left. "We are not ANBU we don't fall under your Command.

"Nara," Chief replied and the three elders paled.

Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father and the JONIN Commander stepped forward, his normal bored tired lazy face replaced with something few had ever seen.

"No, but you are under my command and I have more Jonin only missions on back log then I have Jonin squads, and oh look there is three of you." the man spoke eyes hard, his scars seemed to grow in appearance. "best sit down and just shut up." it was not an idle comment it was a command, and the three did just that they just sat down in the dirt.

Iho Hyuga," Chief started walking in front of the oldest elder. "Some call you the real power of the clan, some even call you, in closed circles that is, the real leader and ruler of the village."

The man just sneered, he thought he was above the Chief there was no loop holes for the Chief to use, Iho Hyuga could not be bullied.

"Clever, you went through all the paper work made sure you stopped your pay, in all truthfulness I have no way to use my rank with the Shinobi of the village to make you do anything." Chief spoke.

For a moment Iho smiled to revel in his victory...then he saw something that made his blood run cold, the Chief also smiled.

"I guess I will just have to bankrupt the Hyuga and take everything they own, putting all of you into indentured service till your debt to me is paid in full." Chief smile fell as everyone gasped, and it was everyone, even the adults that knew about his relationship to the Hyuga's had no idea why he would say that and even less knew how he could pull that off.

"What the hell are you saying, we owe you nothing." Iho roared.

"Hokage I need you to step forward as a witness." Chief spoke turning away from Iho as he cut his thumb and went through a set of hand signs. A puff of smoke later revealed a Capuchin monkey with a red vest, a small shoulder bag and a pair of wire rimmed round spectacles. the Glasses actually showed that this monkey was older.

"Ah, Kuzai, it is rather late what do I owe this visit?" the old monkey spoke then looked around at the gathering. "Ah Hyuga Elders...I know what you want, one moment."

The monkey crawled into the small shoulder back...going deeper and deeper till the tip of his long tail vanished.

"Wait I though the Hokage was the monkey summoner?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Seems there are two," Shino replied. "That is why their duel was a draw, they have much of the same training."

"Wonder what he is going to pull from the bag?" Kurenai asked as Asuma stepped next to her, Anko snorted from her back,

"No idea but it is a hell of a show...all we need is a guy selling Dango,"

"And a beer," Asuma added as he watched.

Kyoko just stepped closer to her son who had yet to say anything to her...she did regret not talking to him all this time...and knew she would be paying for that mistake. Hinata just stood with Naruto staring at the Chief, trying to work out the man but she couldn't...she had to speak to him.

Hiashi just stood like a post, he watched as the Chief just stared down the Elders and found himself looking forward to this, he was stuck with tradition and rules and guidelines he HAD to follow as head of the clan, Chief did not, he could just Bull Rush his way through all that red tape...his family might just be saved, if he survived Chief's anger first.

"Here we go," the monkey spoke from in the bag, then everyone watched as a large piece of old folded up yellowing paper was seen being pushed up out of the bag. It was bigger than the monkey itself.

"That's a blood contract," TenTen told those around her. "Used for blood seals...whatever is written in that CANNOT be ignored or broken."

"The contract for the marriage of Hitomi and Kyoko, to Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga," the monkey spoke in an official tone. "Who is to read it?"

"Me," the Hokage spoke and the Monkey just nodded and leaped over to the old man.

"Hiruzen, good to see you, we warned you not to test Kuzai," The Monkey spoke as he handed him the contract.

The Hokage took it and started reading,

"I believe what he wants you to read is here," the Monkey pointed.

"Out loud," the monkey spoke as the Hokage nodded and started reading.

Clearing his voice, 'All clan member in direct line of Chief Instructor Kuzai, starting with his daughters and ending with his six times great grandchild are exempt from ever wearing the mark known as the caged bird seal. And should any of them for any reason ever before forced, made, or even asked to wear the seal. Full refund of both brides' dowries is to be returned..."

That caught everyone in the Hyuga clan, and most watchers.

"What's a dowry?" Naruto whispered but before anyone could answer the Hokage continued.

'furthermore, an interest on said dowry of seventy-five percent a day every day will be charged the moment any Hyuga regardless of whether they are main or branch, to start the moment said seal is placed.'

"Two hundred and fifty..." Chief started to speak for the first time since he called the monkey. "Million."

You could hear a senbon falling on wet grass, Genma tested this out, at the amount mentioned.

"Two Hundred Fifty Million, that is how much my daughters brought to the clan in their combined dowries, and I can call in that debt at any time with the interest that has been added up from the moment that seal touched my grandson's head." Chief growled and stepped to Iho who was pale. "Now can the Hyuga clan pay all that including the interest right now?"

"How...how much is that?" Kiba asked.

"Let me do the math..." Shika started to say.

"Hey Naruto," Choji cried out. and when the others looked Naruto was on the large boy's shoulders trying to get up on his head in an attempt to get away from the 'math'

"Seriously, Naruto you need to work on that fear of math, if Udon found out he would own you," Shino spoke calmly trying not to laugh.

Against her will Hinata finally moved and looked at the blonde who was hissing and fighting to stay on the boy's head even as said boy was trying to pull him down. once again, his antics broke through and Hinata giggled breaking her out of her shocked silence.

"Come here Naruto, come down...I'll protect you from the evil math," she called causing a few to chuckle as the boy slowly climbed down.

Back with the Elder and the Chief no one had spoken, Iho knew the clan did not have that much money even with all the lands and properties around the Land of Fire, he could...no he DID own the Hyuga clan.

"Sit down," Chief barked as he pointed to the dirt next to the other three. Once he did Chief spun around and decked Hiashi. Dropping him to the ground.

"That was for using that fucking seal on your brother," Chief roared, then pulled the man to his feet before decking him again. "That was for using the seal on your brother IN FRONT OF HIS SON!" then the Chief spun and pulled his cane spanking Kyoko on the ass with it. "that is for not stopping him." he called as his daughter just rubbed her rear.

"And YOU!" Chief called turning to the still silent Neji. "You my grandson, have more right to hate the main family then anyone...you may just have the right to hate them more than me...it is a close thing. BUT" here he growled louder and got into the boy's face.

"Of all the people to hate, condemn, ridicule, insult and just be an ass to...why did you choose to be an ass to the ONE person who always treated you with a smile and tried for years to be nice and kind and caring to you?"

Neji slowly stared at the man then turned to look at Hinata...he could not answer.

"That is a level of stupid I will not allow in my Shinobi forces nor my family," Chief continued. "Either I will beat that stupid out of you...or I will kill you, would not be the first time I killed a family member for being that stupid."

The Chief looked at the group, "Hinata come here," and the girl with Naruto and the boys (they were not leaving her side) walked to him.

The Chief looked around at the Hyuga's, "You call her a failure, the elders hate her," he looked at Hiashi and glared. "yet no one knows why the elders hate her so badly..." Mai smiled and pulled out a piece of paper many recognized as Litmus paper.

"Everyone watch close," Chief called and here Hiashi was trying to prepare the final nail to his coffin, if what he fears happens...he is fucked. "Just mold a small amount of Chakra."

Hinata nodded and took the paper, in a split second the paper became soaked and split in two at the same time.

"She has her mother's affinity," Kyoko shouted shocked and happy.

"Ah?" Naruto spoke. "I will get an explanation about this at some time, right?" causing all to sweat drop.

"The reason," Chief started. "That the elders were so…cruel to her was she has the affinity that had beat all of them over and over again, Hinata could use the Tsuki no yasashī odori, gentle dance of the moon. a style of Jyuken that only her mother could use. and one Hitomi did use to beat everyone...they feared Hinata."

That shocked everyone, Hiashi most of all,

"Why my daughter loved you...I will never know, she saw something in you that I could not, still cannot," Chief spoke calmly. "I suggest you show me what it was she saw...before i rip your fucking spine out."

He went to the Hokage who was still reading the contract making sure all was legal. "Thank you Haku," he told the monkey "Please inform Mack that I will be needing him and his crew for the next several weeks if not months." The monkey just nodded and as the Hokage finished took the contract back and then poofed out.

"King Enma?" Chief asked looking to the staff the Hokage had with him. the White head of the monkey king popped out. "There is a fight coming, tell your brother to be ready."

"You sure he will be needed?" The monkey asked in a concerned tone.

"You know how I feel about over kill." Chief replied and turned away as the Large monkey just nodded with a sigh.

Looking at the group watching him he turned to those he was training that day and check his watch.

"That's one hour you only have an hour left of lunch make sure you're ready." he called, and the group took that as a reason to head back.

Everyone but Hinata, and with her staying the boys stayed,

"Hinata we will have to speak of this but not tonight I promise tomorrow night we will talk, and you can ask me anything you wish."

Nodding she just turned and headed back with the rest, Naruto hesitated.

"Is what happened here something I should know about and understand?" he asked the Chief.

"Boy, what happened here should never have needed to happen, eyes out, those looking to harm Hinata have just lost everything...they will harm her now more out of revenge than anything else...and they will be desperate now."

The Chief and Naruto turned and left, Kyoko looked at the pale Hiashi, "What the hell happened to you?" she asked looking over his beaten form.

"Training dummy," was all he said.

"Then you better run," she turned and walked back to her hut.

Hiashi just nodded and started to walk with what little dignity he had left as the head of the clan. Chief came out of nowhere and cracked the Hyuga across the back of his thighs.

"She said run, you have no dignity you are not a clan leader today you nothing but my personal punching bag...and if you don't wish this to continue tomorrow...RUN!" Chief shouted as he vanished again.

* * *

As the group returned to the training ground those who had not eaten quickly fixed that and the rest just sat and rested, and a few talked.

"I...I need something to distract...m...me," Hinata spoke out after a moment of silence.

"Shino...time?" Naruto asked.

"again, we ran for two hours and twenty minutes, this time we did five laps, so between seven and seven and a half miles per hour speed."

"I was aiming for eight," Choji interrupted.

"I noticed but we got tired half way through the fourth lap and slowed," Shino corrected.

"Then forty minutes for the equipment check," Shika continued. "one hour of counts two hours of sparing and an hour of lunch."

"You're not going to trick me into doing math...again what time is it?" Naruto growled causing Hinata to giggle.

"Just after five," Chief spoke as he walked by. "And that fear of math...I will help you with."

"Aww, can't you just beat me to death?" Naruto whined.

"Why would I do that when I can torture you worse with a math test." Chief smiled causing Naruto to pale and his friends to snicker.

All to soon the time was running low and everyone got ready for the swim,

"I said no weights Lee," Chief yelled as he walked by Sakura and Ino both wore the standard swim suits built for swimming and not showing off, as Anko puts it 'trying to show off what they don't have yet' Chief nodded and moved down the line. "I don't care Tsume, you cannot swim naked." he barked at the Alpha female.

The woman finally took the suit that covered almost nothing from her pleading daughter and changed (after being forced to change away from the group.)

Choji and Shino were again in their full body suits as well as the Hokage. "You kids better get over your shyness around nudity, we know you are young, but it has killed Shinobi in the past and Chief won't let any of you leave the village on a mission with it." the old monkey summoner told them.

"Alright get set," Chief ordered and as the group went to the beach and stood ready, "No splashing, i don't want to see a single bit of white water, and I want you all to be working to limit the wake, that is the trail you leave behind you as you swim," added seeing a few confused faces.

"Ready...begin," everyone hit the water.

CRACK! "I said no splash Lee." Chief barked.

Neji and Sasuke were first out again moving very fast tied as they swam. They both showed great skill as there was not a single splash and almost no wake, Sakura and Ino were second going much slower but staying together, Anko walking behind them as they swam. Then came TenTen and Gai, Lee was wanting to catch up to his rival but Gai reminded him about also working on his patience training and reminded how Chief puts more than one test in his training. So, he chooses to stay with his sensei and team mate.

Next came the boys and Hinata, again Dog was walking behind them,

"This no splash thing is harder than it sounds," Kiba said as he worked to keep speed without splashing.

Naruto rolled on his back and looked at Dog. "have many Shinobi died do to splashing?"

The silent ANBU just nodded in reply then used the same hand signs Mai uses. _"Many they get spotted trying to swim into fortresses or try to swim out in the water many are unable to defend._

 _"_ He really worries about us dying, doesn't he?" Choji asked.

" _Cares more than most,"_

* * *

The adults were in the back of the line also swimming in a group,

"You realize we are not suffering as our kids did yesterday," Shibi spoke as they traveled.

"Yes, I know," Inoichi replied. "We are getting more rest time then they did."

"Yesterday was just to remove the trash," Chi-Chi replied as she glided through the water. "You must be proud Mebuki."

"And why would I be proud?" the woman replied.

"Your daughter actually choose to come back for this.," almost the whole group replied at once.

"Yes, our daughter might just make it...hopefully," Kizashi nodded.

Just then Sasuke and Neji passed the group of adults as they were returning to the starting bank.

"fools," Tsume smiled.

* * *

Hiashi was Swimming hard...under the water. Ninety meters at a time and as he came up for air he was so smooth not even a ripple in the water's surface. The only reason anyone could see him was every time he came up to breath, CRACK.

Chief was always their waiting, squatting there looking at the man they married his daughter, after the tenth time.

"Team work is always better Hyuga...shouldn't you return and join your peers?" Chief asked as he stood and waited.

Hiashi just turned back and swam to the other adults.

"Welcome back Hiashi," Tsume started with a smile. "I bet Chief had to remind you, didn't he?"

"Yes, lady Tsume..." CRACK. Chief just hit him again (he was now training blood in the water.

"Fool, did you forget," Chi-Chi growled. "We have no titles we are not clan heads or lords and ladies. we are just fodder when we are in Chief play ground."

"The only one with a title here Hiashi," Nara spoke. "Is you as the 'Training Dummy'

* * *

Sasuke and Neji made it to the bank of the lake at the same time, they found Mai waiting with a warm smile. Both boys climbed out and had their hands on their knees as they panted.

CRACK boys held their heads, ' _Did we say stop?"_ she signed and both boys groaned only to be responded by another crack with the cane to each skull. The boys quickly got back in the water and started their new lap.

as they passed the groups Neji watched the eyes of those he swam past and a thought occurred to him. When he made it to where his team was he slowed and silently swam with Gai TenTen and Lee. Gai looked at him and just nodded.

Sasuke had no thoughts as he just tried to be first, he would swim past everyone back and forth. Never stopping, in fact he actually noticed that Neji was no long racing him, for some reason that bothered him, but he could not figure out why.

Three times each team swam that lake, by the end everyone was tired...almost everyone,

"Dress," Chief barked.

It did not take long, and it was silent as everyone quickly dressed again and followed the Chief back to the circles,

"Katas begin,"

everyone started their preferred style, Anko and Kurenai were quickly correcting Ino and Sakura...well Anko would crack then Kurenai would tell them why. good team work.

"Sakura Haruno," Chief called and as the girl stopped to look at the Chief Anko quickly fixed that. "Smartest Kunoichi, reports say you scored the highest on the academy tests...Did you learn anything?"

Sakura started to open her mouth,

"Stay quiet Sakura," Hinata shouted to stop her. The normally gentle girl had...a dislike for the pink, but she did not want to hear what stupid words said pink was about to say.

Sakura closed her mouth and just continued to work through her Kata.

"Personally, and this is best case scenario, you just memorize what you read and just copied the answers on the tests without learning a damn thing." Chief replied as he started walking away. "The ability to memorize facts that well is a skill all Shinobi should have...not being able to actually learn from the information will get you and other Shinobi killed."

"As Shinobi, every action, whether on mission or not can and will have a consequence, you must be alert at all times, sooner or later you will be faced with an opponent that you insulted, five, ten, twenty years ago who will come at you for revenge. You will forget all about them but their hatred for you won't let them forget."

He moved through the ranks, correcting here and there, cracking Hiashi as he walked by...ignoring Sasuke.

"When this happens use it, they will talk, brag, walk right into a monolog of revenge, giving you time to form a plan, use their rage to set them up to fail."

Everyone thought on those words even the Uchiha, for about two seconds ' _what does he know'_ Sasuke asked himself.

"Tomorrow, if you choose to come back, bring a pack as you won't be able to leave for five days," that got all the kids to pause for a second. "And be here at six in the morning."

A whimpering sound could be heard, at first, they thought it was one of the dogs...

"Kiba stop crying," His mother shouted.

"Dismissed, see you tomorrow Hiashi, make sure Kyoko is with you," Chief spoke giving the Hyuga no room to argue. "Anko Kurenai to me,"

As the kids and their parents started to leave,

"Well I have to head to the weapon shop, anyone going with me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata just smiled and nodded causing the others to join with them.

"How am I going to wake up that early?" Kiba asked in a whisper.

"We will find a way," Shino replied.

* * *

The two women stood before the Chief,

"Starting tomorrow if you return you will no longer be instructors but will be joining the kids." Chief spoke and Anko looked ready to argue.

"Kurenai you are set to be a Jonin Sensei I wish to make sure you are ready some have questioned your skills as a team leader. Anko...Ibiki wants you to do this, and so do I"

"Really, why?" Anko questioned.

"Sooner or later the Snake will return...are you sure you can beat him right now, he uses rage and revenge as his tools...can you beat him. If you think you can don't show up tomorrow...if not."

Chief vanished leaving the two girls, Kurenai was nodding as she thought wondering who was saying she couldn't do the job. Anko was just looking deep into herself.

* * *

Naruto held the Kunai in his hand and rolled it through his fingers,

"I may not know anything about weapon making, but even I can feel a difference," Naruto spoke.

"Yes," Shino added. "These are of a quality above most other smiths'"

"Makes me wonder the difference with the other dealers," Shika asked.

"These are better than my clans," Hinata said as she tested the Shuriken.

"Here you are, a standard set up for long term missions," Gen spoke as he placed a standard pack fully loaded on the counter. "I am sure with your storage seals it will be easier to carry."

Naruto took the pack and smiled as he looked through.

"Always good to double check your equipment but I suggest doing it at Home it is late," Gen ushered them out the door.

Naruto smiled put the bag on his shoulders and led them off, bag to Kiba's compound. They choose that place because it had a better defense and from what Naruto could tell...everyone there especially the kunoichi's liked Hinata. Once there and after checking for watchers again. the all sat around a small fire pit in the courtyard.

"Shikamaru?"

"I spotted six people eyeing Hinata at the Hyuga compound, once Chief pulled his trump card. only two still looked at her. the rest realized the plan was over."

"Same," Shino nodded.

"There was too much fear, I could smell desperation but could not pinpoint." Kiba added.

"The parents were also watching," Choji spoke as he started on a late-night snack. "We should ask them to watch while we are at this overnight...but something tells me they don't need to be asked.

"I really don't know what to think," Hinata started. "I just..."

"Don't worry too much," Naruto started. "I doubt any of us know what to think...especially me. We will get our answers when it's time...who knows maybe we are not ready for them yet."

"That is actually a smart idea," Shino nodded.

"Who are you and what have you done with our blonde moron?" Kiba smiled as Choji laughed.

It worked Hinata giggled, that night ended quickly it was already midnight and they had less than six hours to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N ok for the record it was 2600 words before they returned to the training. I just picked a random name for TenTen's father something I had seen before.**

 **R/K**

 **1: no Chief is not a Hyuga Hitomi and Kyoko's mother was. Now you know 2 of the three Hyuga's he liked. those i am sure he may love his daughter...he an't happy with her.**

 **2: No one commented on the rest of the last chapter. was my cliff just that...strong?**

 **3: Chief had them add an extra week before team placement, if you are doing the math it will be 10 days since Mizuki pulled his stunt before this 'camp' ends that will leave them 3 1/2-4 days' rest before teams made.**

 **4: Shock does funny things, Hinata is in shock at the moment which is why she is not yet talk about the elephant in the room yet.**

 **5: now WHY is Chief ignoring Sasuke?**

 **This monster needs to be fed, favorite food, reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N wanted to stop in many places on this one. Own only my ideas, AU so means I f*ck with canon.**

* * *

To say Sasuke Uchiha slept poorly would be like saying Naruto liked ramen, he barely slept after getting his gear packed. For a boy who only wanted to be left alone to train on his own, he did not know how to handle being ignored. And worse he did not even realize why it bothered him so badly, he had been pushed, nothing given to him. he felt stronger already, and none of the fangirls were around, even the bleach bimbo and the pink know it all left him alone.

But the fact that the Chief was ignoring him, never saying a thing, it bothered the boy made him feel weaker then he thought he was. The clock chimed five and Sasuke was up hoping to be there early, he noticed that the Dobe and his friends were always there before him. he would not call the treatment they got as 'special' but they did get some attention, even the Uchiha noticed their improvement. If the fool and his loser friends could improve from the Chief's guidance just imagine how well he would improve once the Chief started to train him.

Arriving soon after Sasuke was disappointed, Naruto and his friends were there.

* * *

If Naruto slept no one noticed as he slowly moved around waking everyone...well almost everyone. Choji and Shika tried to wake Kiba repeatedly, in the end, they made the decision to just take him with them so Choji just put the boy on his shoulder and they carried them to the Yūhi home where they found both Hinata and Kurenai up, dressed, and with a pack on their backs.

Naruto quickly handed each a scroll for them to seal their stuff in, good thing too as not two minutes later Anko arrived her gear already stored in a seal (not as good as Naruto's) she climbed on Kurenai's back and promptly fell asleep.

"What is the deal with Anko?" Naruto asked as they walked.

They were met by Asuma who answered the question.

"They were at the Academy together, her, Anko and Yugao," he started. "there was a sparring accident and Kurenai broke Anko's ankle, well Anko hated the crutches so to 'repay' her for the injury she just had Kurenai carry her around...and it sorta stuck. I am pretty sure Kurenai doesn't even notice anymore."

"that actually makes sense," Shino replied as he walked.

"Ok, what have you got Shika?" Naruto asked, and the two awake adults looked at him then the Nara.

"We know the Chief is old to be able to amass that much for his daughters' dowry's, and from what I have figured out he is not a Hyuga, but Hinata's grandmother was a member of the main house. So, the Chief has some serious connections with the court of the fire lord, to be able to marry a main family member especially thirty or more years ago. very hardcore traditionalists back then."

"He knows the political game of clans even if he does not play it. If met with a 'stubborn' member of a clan, he just bull rushes his way through." Shino added. "My guess is he has plans for dealing with most clans that would challenge him. As well as the money and respect of others to pull it off."

"Kage level chakra, control and a summoning contract with the monkey clan," Choji added. "Only the Toads and the slugs have as much respect in the land of fire.

"We do not have other countries Bingo Books," Hinata joined in shocking Kurenai a little. "So, we are unable to tell what other countries feel or even know about him."

"Still trying to figure out who he is?" Kurenai asked.

"Don't lie we know you also want to know, he is changing the village," Asuma spoke after the kids nodded. "And I can give you a little help, this is the Bingo book from Kumo, though it was the one from Ten years ago." Handing them the book. "This is all the information I am allowed to tell."

Shino took the book and read,

 **Name:** Kuzai

 **Surname:** Unknown

 **Blood type:** Unknown

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Village:** _Konoha_

 **Birthplace:** _Land of Demons (note: 47 Shinobi died to gain this piece of information)_

 **Title:** _Chief instructor of all ANBU and Special Unit Forces and Lead Assassin of the Leaf village_

"Hey does that mean we are a special force?" Naruto smiled.

"Not yet," Asuma replied but winked.

 **"Skills:** _Unknown, ranked high is Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu (prefers fist weapons), and Kinjutsu (if it is forbidden he probably knows it.) Said to have Kage level across the board. Known to be weak using Genjutsu but developed Skills to counter all Genjutsu as well as Dojutsus._

 **Notes:** _Brutal and aggressive, know to skin humans alive. has a pure hatred for anyone regardless of the village that takes part in the human trafficking trade and any and all sexual assaults. Unknown how many Assassinations completed as he rarely ever leaves evidence that he was there, believed to have completed hundreds of B, A, and S ranked missions._

 **Has, in fact, helped every village in dealing with Human Traffickers.**

 **In ranking of speed, it goes:** (Ranking contested between countries)

 _Fourth Raikage, A of Kumo_

 _Yondaime Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze,_

 _Chief Kuzai of Konoha_

 _Not as fast as the Raikage but is ranked a close second in power (again contested between countries.)_

 ** _Final note:_** _there is no flee on sight order as with Namikaze, if you meet Kuzai in combat, it is either kill him or he kills you if you run you just die tired. (the only known survivors of combat with him are ones he wants alive.)_

 **Bounty: 500,000 Dead, 5 million alive (do not recommend trying for this one)**

"They make him out to be a boogie man of some kind," Choji replied as he started to eat his morning snack.

"And he is," Asuma replied.

Walking into the clearing found that they were first again, no sight nor sound could be heard. But it was not long before the Uchiha arrived, this was the first time he was not the last to arrive.

* * *

Hiashi left his room with his pack on his back, He met Neji as they walked into the front room, he too had stored his gear in a scroll his teammate had made, nodding they turned to leave. And were met by a person neither had expected to see that morning. Kyoko was up packed and dressed in her Jonin Shinobi uniform.

"He is as pissed off at me as he is at you two...maybe more, best not to be late," she spoke and led the two males out the door.

"Mother...I," Neji started slowly. "I do not know what to think at this moment."

"We are the same, I am his daughter, he raised me from the moment I was born...I do not know where we go from here." She replied as they quickly made it to the clearing.

"Training ground 93," She started. "been many years since I came to this hell."

Neji was shocked, he had not spoken with his mother in years...but he did not remember ever hearing her speak so...common.

* * *

This time they stayed at Sakura's house and again they somehow ended up sharing the bed (this was never planned in all the time they were friends, yet it always happened) They woke and dressed when they made it to the Kitchen Both their mothers were sitting at the table.

"How are you two not beat, they were just as hard on you as they were us," Ino asked.

"We are Shinobi, retired or not the training you are getting will help you if you choose to continue," Sakura's mom replied and drank her tea.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"You both wanted to be Kunoichi, why?" Ito asked her daughter and the pink girl. "Do you want to still be one after hearing Mai's story? It is not the fairy tale you read about in books. It is dirty, nasty, hard, and most of the time the food sucks and the sleep is short. in time the pay is never enough, the only way to last as a Kunoichi of the Leaf is because it is what you want to be, for yourself no one else. It has to be what you want."

Both girls realized their mother caught onto that damn fan girl 'knight in shiny armor and the princess' delusion they both have…or had as it was now gone. So, what did they want?

Packs strapped to their back they both found themselves walking into the clearing not sure when they actually left Sakura's house.

* * *

Soon after the girls, Lee and his team had shown up, TenTen had, in fact, made several scrolls for storage to loan the group, even the ass Uchiha though he just took the scroll without even a thank you.

Lee was bouncing with energy as he smiled and waved to Naruto, Neji with a push from his mother joined his team as they talked. A woman no one knew walked into the clearing she wore a flak jacket and had her hair braided down her back, she spoke very little and stayed to herself. Next, she was followed by three men, Iruka sensei, the instructor Genma and a third Naruto knew as the special Jonin Raidō who had a scar from his nose to the side of his face.

Teuchi had been there as well again feeding everyone, but he urged them to all eat quickly and as soon as the last people were fed began to break down his tables and stored all his cooking gear into three packs for transport and waited.

As the clock hit Six, Chief appeared without a sound and stared at everyone. Kiba was quickly dropped by Choji who woke with a start and with just a glare from the Chief was up and ready to go, as he ate some food Choji had saved for him.

"Good, most if not all of you, used storage scrolls for your gear, that is a good habit to start," he spoke. The truth was only four people kept their packs on their back. Asuma, Hiashi, Gai, and Kyoko.

"But unseal them all of you, except for Naruto, Lee, and Choji, you can keep yours in the scroll."

Following orders, they unsealed their gear and at Chief's word slung them on their backs.

"You three," Chief started as he looked at the pack less boys and pointed at the three packs that the cook had prepared.

Not needing to say a word the three grabbed the packs, each was full, heavy and had a large pot hanging off the back. Lee even grabbed the folded table that the Cook had planned to carry himself.

"Now...march," chief ordered as he pointed to a trail none of them had seen or used before...well most hadn't, deep inside the four that had been here before groaned at the memory.

Then the rain started.

* * *

the Hokage sat in his office and watched the globe, a shiver went down his spine as the word 'march' was spoken. he prayed that the Chief kept his word about not killing them, course it wouldn't be the first time someone died before they made it to the actual camp.

"He has never broken his word before," Enma the Monkey king spoke as he stood behind the Hokage.

"No one can take that march and not fear when he gives the order to start, forty miles, full pack, and once again it is raining."

"It is believed he can actually control the weather...we have never proved it," the old monkey replied.

"And we never will," the Hokage replied nodding "To the day ahead, did Chief tell you how he planned to keep Danzo under control while he is away?"

"Said something about a gift,"

* * *

Danzo was getting worried, it was starting on the third day since he sent the team, and nothing was heard back. he sent the team to look for a way to Kill Kuzai, he did not think it would be quick or easy, but he had hoped to hear something, he knew the Chief would take the group to that camp, that was a long march and easy to get lost during...

"Danzo-sama, we have found the team." one of his RooT ANBU arrived looking more shaken then the war hawk would normally allow.

"Where are they?" he barked.

"In their barracks,"

That caught the man and he quickly stood and led the way to the Barracks, they're on the beds (in fact Danzo noticed that each boy was in fact on the correct bed) were the dead bodies of the assassin team he had sent. Throats and stomachs slashed, it was clear they had been dead just a few days. Danzo wondered how long after he sent them out before the Chief found them.

Now Danzo was worried, Chief was on to him or worse ahead of him...

"Contact all agents, pull them back to base I want to know if anyone else is dead...we are on lockdown." Danzo ordered as he left the room.

* * *

"So, what is the plan?" Tsume asked as she looked at the Nara's, the Akimichi's and the Yamanaka's. Just then Sakura's parents arrived followed by the Aburame's.

They sat in a privet office hidden in the Village.

"I think it is best to be seen training and doing missions again," Ito spoke. "Many feel that the older Shinobi and Kunoichi of the village have become to laid back."

"You thinking we have spies active in the Village?" Shino asked.

"Apart from the Chief's return, the gossip mills are working overtime looking for information on the Uchiha and the rest of the class. Someone is asking more questions than normal." the regal woman replied.

What few knew was Ito Yamanaka was not just a gossip queen with a flower shop, she used her skill in gossiping to plant false information as well as hear about what is being said or asked elsewhere.

"Choza...Chi-Chi?" Tsume asked.

"Bars and taverns are all over the place," Choza started. "Something is up, but no way to pinpoint who is actually asking the questions.

"Whoever it is, they are not looking in the brothels," Chi-Chi replied. "Neither the straight nor gay have noticed anything unusual."

Tsume nodded if there was anything going on in the red-light district Chi-Chi would find it, As the medical-nin that mostly takes care of the girls she is on sisterly terms with all the house mothers (who are in fact Chunin themselves)

"So, we know we have a spy or a few spies, they are asking questions in a way that it does not look like they are asking and use the basic gossip circles to do the legwork." Tsume spoke as she looked at her notes. "Yet they avoid the brothels...they must know we put active Kunoichi in there to spy on whose com...on who hangs around there...dammit." she cried as she realized avoiding the pun walked her right into the second pun.

The group chuckled.

"We are looking for a medical-nin of Konoha," Shibi's wife Midori spoke up. "that would be the only way he would know that we slip the Kunoichi into the houses."

The group nodded.

"Chi-Chi, ask around, find out how many medical Ninja we have, and keep an eye out for one that is quieter than the rest...include Genin in the search," Tsume ordered the large woman. "Ito...how is the information about Uzumaki's grades?"

"As far as the village knows as well as the paperwork, it hasn't changed. Dead last with no real skill." the Yamanaka replied.

"Keep it that way, in fact...see if we can make the idiot seem well...dumber, and while you're at it...make the Uchiha seem better than the village already thinks he is, make it sound like he is the next god of shinobi."

The gossip queen nodded.

The group was quiet as they looked over the notes when Midori started to chuckle only to slip into full laughter.

"Something you wish to share Meme?" Tsume asked.

"Oh, just thinking," she replied. "If Chief had not returned I could see all of us 'adults' sitting around not doing a damn thing. Any important work would be carried out by the young kids about to start their Genin years.

None of us would be ready for a war, and the first couple attacks on the village would have to be handled by the youngest Ninja in the village while the veterans sit around and look like a bunch of incompetent fools," she finished with a sour look in her eyes.

The group stared at her, her husband read that look better than anyone, she was not impressed with the village she moved to after meeting her husband. Shibi knew his wife a Kunoichi from Tanigakure village hidden in the valleys, in the land of rivers, expected that the Leaf village was stronger and better equipped for things than her smaller village. What she found was a very fat lazy village with a select few Shinobi doing all the hard work and a civilian council so corrupt it made her laugh in anger.

Also, she enjoyed watching a blonde child run rings around the older 'Shinobi' she actually noticed Naruto before Chief returned and regularly encouraged the Aburame to build closer ties with the boy. As a mother, she was proud when she learned her son had done just that, as a Kunoichi, she was thrilled that her son was able to hide his skills while doing it.

"I want to argue that," Ito spoke. "I want to argue and refute and dismiss your claim..."

"But we can't," Mebuki finished. "Because you are probably right."

"Good thing this village had a Hokage that could hold the line, otherwise this village would have been doomed years ago." the Aburame Kunoichi spoke.

"He did not really hold..." Kizashi spoke.

"He held it long enough for Chief to get back," Choza started. "True a lot of mistake made, but nothing that can't be fixed and now...we are back in the game."

"This is going to get a hell of a lot worse before it is fixed, and we can't keep the kids out of it." Inoichi spoke as he put a teacup down. "All we can do is help them."

* * *

The death march continued, the rain never let up had everyone cold, sore and tired as they walked in a line. After a while, it was simply a matter of putting on foot in front of the other. the ground was rocky and uneven and slick as hell, the trail itself was no better then a path a foot wide and if you weren't careful you could lose it.

The trees and brush were thick, and everyone lost track of where they were heading, Neji's mother actually took the lead with Hiashi and they seemed to know where they were trying to go. The trail cut back and forth, they walked around a large cliff and in the middle, the trail was still just a foot before a massive drop off down the side of the cliff.

Hinata slipped and almost fell till Naruto caught her wrist, as he pulled her up the edge of the trail he stood on gave out under him, both Naruto and Hinata would have fallen had Choji not caught them. Helped by Shino the two boys pulled up the blonde and the shy girl. they were not the only ones, once passed the cliff face Sakura slipped and Ino did also as she tried to help her. Sasuke actually grabbed the girls and helped them to their feet with only a pair of thank you' from the girls.

Sasuke was shocked he expected the two to moon over him like normal.

"Shino...time?" Shikamaru called out.

Shino checked his wrist only to find said watch missing,

"Seems I have lost my watch," He replied few could hear his alarm and concern in his voice...those that knew what to look for.

"No, you didn't" Asuma replied calmly and when the Aburame looked back at him the smoking Jonin just pointed up front. There Shino spotted Chief as he held Shino's watch.

"When did he get that?" Naruto asked just as shocked as the rest of the boys.

"Keep moving," Chief called out and pocketed the watch.

"He is using time as our enemy," Shikamaru spoke up.

"We tend to tack time to help us move through the chore of the moment," Shino nodded. "Seems he saw that, we will need to come up with other tools."

"Can I complain yet?" Naruto asked as he kept moving a hand on Hinata's back to keep her steady.

"He will Cane you," Choji replied.

"Might be worth it," the Blonde chuckled.

CRACK!

Naruto rubbed his head as the Chief just returned to the front watching the others.

"I was wrong," Naruto spoke as he massaged his scalp.

They started down a very steep, wet, hill covered in leaves and loose underbrush, twice Naruto and Shino had to catch and stop Choji from going down if one fell here they could easily slide down the rest of the hill,

Sasuke lost his feet and landed on his ass, but before he could get back up the mud and clay gave way and he started sliding quickly feet first. Till Sakura and Ino who were still in front of him each caught an arm. It took both of them together to hold Sasuke before TenTen came down the trail to help get the boy safely back to his feet. He grunted his 'thank you' and just kept going.

"Still an ass," TenTen voice out loud as she motioned for Sakura and Ino to start ahead of her.

Not twenty feet down the hill the trail did a sharp 90 degrees at another cliff face, though he never spoke he realized that if the girls had not helped him he might have gone off the edge.

Down and down they went some places so slick and steep they had to hold the rock wall, Naruto learned that he could not grip anything with his chakra.

"The rain," Shino started. "It is not natural, it is human made and infused with Chakra."

"Again, this march," Shikamaru started. "Is another of the Chief's multi lessons."

They reached the bottom, in the low part of a crevice between two hills, what they saw disheartened most of the group. The trail continued...up another hill just as steep and muddy as the one they had just come down. After a groan everyone started up the hill, going down was bad...up was hell. many places were so steep they had to basically crawl on hands and knees in the mud just to get up.

This hill was worse than the last it zigs zagged back and forth as it climbed up higher and higher, the rain came down harder. People started sliding more, even the adults, Iruka had to grab Gai, Genma grabbed the woman no one recognized. Asuma was saved by Raidō. Neji twice caught Sakura and Ino and Lee was basically having to hold onto the harness of TenTen's pack.

Naruto and Kiba took hold of Hinata who was holding Akamaru (the puppy was soaked and tired and brown from mud), Shino and Shikamaru had to hold Choji, they all reached a landing that Kyoko had stopped at, when asked what was up to she just pointed at the hill they still had to climb. It was too steep, of thick mud and as the rain grew harder, had a river running down it, It also had a rope that ran down the center of the 'trail'.

"Ok, has he changed his mind?" Naruto asked looking at the nightmare. "Is he now trying to kill us?"

"Anko just panted, she was sore muddy and scratched all over. "Right now, I would not doubt it,"

"If he wanted us dead," Kyoko replied. "he would not have wasted all this time."

Sasuke did not speak, he couldn't, he just grabbed the rope as the Hyuga's motioning and started to climb up. His feet slipped out from under him, walking was out, and he started to pull himself up the rope.

Next was Lee and his whole team, followed very slowly by Anko, and Kurenai, then Raidō and Genma. Then the woman and Asuma,

"Get the ropes," Naruto ordered as they watched the groups in front of them head up.

Quickly he tied each of them in a line with Choji at the back and Naruto and Shino first and second, with Hinata and Shikamaru fourth and fifth. Naruto handed Shino the rope as he peaked at Hiashi and Kyoko. They watched on and for a split second, the blonde swore he saw the woman grin.

Pulling out two kunai Naruto took the lead, kneeling and getting his knees placed on the hill before using the kunai in each hand to stab in the mud and pull himself. As a team the six-person train slowly climbing, everyone working to help each other climb.

The lightning started, and the wind picked up, the groups ahead did find ways to work together but there was a lot of slips and screams from everyone. except for Naruto and his team, they just moved up the hill one kunai and one foot in front of the other.

Lee did look back and seeing what the blonde was doing actually pointed them out,

"No LEE, too late, remember for next time keep moving we can't stop now," Gai shouted over the storm.

Sasuke made the top as he got his feet under him he let go of the rope and took a step only to come to the top of another hill this one slowly gentle going down into a valley. Those behind him reached his point, Naruto finally crested with his group and Kyoko being last.

"That was a safe and youthful display, my friend," Lee said too tired to yell and put out a 'thumbs up'. Untying themselves Naruto and crew just gave weak smiles and fist bumped Lee as they walked past.

After taking a few breaths and looking at the wide open sunny...SUNNY? the kids looked around, the rain was stopped, they could still see the storm raging in the forest behind them, but they now stood in a warm breeze with the sun on their faces and their energy returning slowly.

"Better move now is not the time to make him wait," Asuma spoke up and pointed.

In the center of the valley was a camp with several wood framed buildings with dark green canvas walls and roofs… The group walked over the field to the camp, they noticed it was built in a circle all buildings set up 'around' the fireplace in the center. Naruto looked at a building and saw Teuchi waiting by the building's door. Naruto looked at the old man...then behind him at the woods...then back at the old man,

"Ok, what I miss?" Naruto pointed. "Did we not leave you at the start?"

"There is a secret shortcut," Chief started as he walked to the group. "No, you have not yet earned the right to know about it. Not even at the end of this training will you learn it, you will all have to go back through those woods to get home."

No one could hold it in, everyone even the adults (minus the four) gave a loud suffering groan. Ino and Sakura both hit their knees, Neji landed back on his ass, and Sasuke cursed the Chief.

"What is the catch?" Naruto asked after a moment and everyone stopped moaning and looked at him as he stared the Chief down.

"Good," Chief smiled. "The catch is you're not going BACK, but forward, what you just did was the first leg of what I call the gauntlet, there are 3 more legs to go, start to finish is one hundred sixty miles you have only completed the first forty, and it took you..."

Chief pulled out Shino's watch, after looking at it tossed it to the Aburame. "eight hours, if you do not improve it will take a full twenty-four hours to get the last three, and that storm drains your chakra...and it only ever gets worse. Till you make it back to that clearing, it will be hell."

Naruto nodded and just walked over to the cook, Lee, and Choji following to deliver their cargo. After the drop-off said cook quickly had the building he stood next to turned into his kitchen. The three boys returned to the group.

"Now, for those who don't know, welcome to the ANBU TRAINING CAMP.

The kids looked around as well as those who had not been there before, there were three large framed canvas buildings, one clearly the kitchen, another in the center were Naruto and the gang spotted, the other instructors; Dog, Yugao, Hayate, and Mai. As they stood waiting (Canes in hand).

Then there was a row of smaller two-person frame and canvas tents.

"When I call your names come forward, don't make me call you twice this is your only warning; Hiashi, Kyoko."

The two moved quickly to stand before him at the first two-man tent.

"You both have been here before...why are you here now you ask...I am pissed. Store your gear."

Chief moved to the second; "Asuma, Iruka" when the two men arrived. "Asuma you have been here before, you're back cause I want to make sure you are ready for your next mission, Iruka you are the best teacher that Academy has but none took you seriously. after this week that will change. Store your gear."

"Gai, Raidō:" Chief went to the next tent. "Raidō I have heard good reports and you were recommended for a future mission, Gai...you taught a kid to open a gate DURING a spar. That is why you are back,"

"Genma, Tsubaki," Genma and the woman stepped forward. "Genma you, like Raidō, have been well spoken about, and are being looked at for a future mission," Chief told him then looked at the woman.

"You, Tsubaki, knew that Mizuki was working for the snake and because you loved him you kept quiet in the hope he would change his ways." His voice was not calm or soft, but he did look in her eyes. "Hope and Love are powerful things I do believe in, they are two of the most important aspects of the Hokage's Will of Fire' But you spoke to him, you know his true feelings. This hell you are about to go through will help you get through the hell he put you in. Store your gear.

"Anko and Kurenai," he called. "Kurenai you're here for the same reason as Asuma. I wish to make sure you are ready for your next mission. Anko...Ibiki wants you to improve, and so do I... plus the Snake is making a move and will return...are you ready for him? store your gear."

"Kids," Chief called and everyone walked forward. "Team nine you are here cause your sensei wanted me to torture you...though his foolish ass calls it training," he smiled as the three glared at Gai.

"You kids," he continued as he looked at the rest. "have just graduated the Academy...and none of you were ready. Either you were neglected, ignored, lied to..." he stops and looks at Sasuke "Or catered to, that is given everything you had gotten."

Sasuke puffed up ready to argue, but Dog appeared next to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder to shut him up.

Chief just looked at his paper that was in his hand, frowning he stared then looked at Mai who just crossed her arms with a ' _what?'_ look,

"I call your names find a tent, Hinata TenTen, Lee Naruto, Choji Shikamaru, Shino Kiba, Sakura Ino, and Neji, Sasuke."

Everyone moved quickly to find a tent, except Sasuke as he just stared at his tent partner, Neji just stored his gear,

"If you don't like my choice I can always motivate you till you love it." Chief spoke to the Emo prince," Sasuke was just smart enough to get the hint and so he stored his gear.

"This is your partner for the remainder of this training, you will eat, train, shower and sleep together. though I will let you choose just how close you two get in regards to those last two.

You will always know where your partner is. If I ask where they are, and I hear 'Don't know.' in any form My promise to the Hokage of not trying to kill you will become void. Understand? Good…that was the one-hour break...Full counts begin."

Groaning and moaning they hit the dirt, Chief and his four assistants kept the pace up with the sounds of the cane striking flesh. seems with Anko no longer with the canes the hope Sakura and Ino had was quickly cracked away. Three hours past slowly and they were not allowed to stop till Teuchi rang his bell.

"That's it for the day, eat shower," he pointed to the third large hut and stopped again as he saw the 'Men's' sign and the "woman's' sign. and again, he looked at Mai who just crossed her arms. We start at Six in the morning, so eat before. Teuchi when is the line open?" he called out.

"Five A.M.," the cook called.

"And when does it close?"

"Five-fifteen A.M."

"Dismissed."

The group ate, washed and crawled into their beds and just passed out. Chief stood off in the woods and waited,

"Seriously, we talked about this," he spoke as he turned to face Mai.

 _"Too soon...different world...trust me," she replied._

"I don't know if we have time to go slow," he replied.

" _Chi-Chi and I... do that training...let us do it...somethings take time...your words."_

"Smart ass, fine." he rubbed his temple. "Just...don't take too long, with any luck I can slow things down after this camp, but I can't promise it."

" _trust me"_

* * *

 **A/N so many places I could have stopped, but I wanted this day to end at the end of the chapter.**

 **R/K**

 **1: when the snake returns he won't have as easy a time as he did against Anko in canon.**

 **2: that was my first bingo book...let me know.**

 **3: there is a reason Naruto took the lead on the rope will explain next chapter.**

 **4: I left a few clues...let's see if any of you guessed them it may take a while to get to each clue, so you have time**

 **5: feed this monster.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ok here we go, most of this chapter went smooth but some parts of the end did not. own only my ideas.**

 **edit 2/25/18**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, it was dark the predawn insects were making their calls. Naruto wondered what had woken him for a second and thought about going back to sleep...till the rustling of leaves caught his attention. Waking Lee with a hand over the loud Genin mouth Naruto nodded to the flap of the tent, Lee listened, and he too heard the leaves.

Both boys quickly but silently slipped out of the tent...to come face to mask with Dog.

"Can you be a bit quieter," Naruto whispered. "I thought an ANBU captain knew how to move Silently."

Dog just turned his head as he stared at the boy...he was being silent, seems the blonde really could track ANBU.

"Food will be ready in an hour," A voice spoke up. and the three turned to see Teuchi walking up to them.

"Hey old man," Naruto called with a smile. "Is it ok for you to be here, what about your stand?"

The cook just smiled. "Hokage is compensating me very well for my time the stand is closed."

"Well then...glad you're here Since I'm up I better start waking the others." Naruto smiled and turned to head for the closest tent.

Lee turned to follow as the Cook just looked at the silent Dog,

"Got you, again didn't he?" the cook asked. Dog just nodded.

"Have you gotten sloppy or is he really that good?"

Here the Dog just looked at the blonde as he reached in and grabbed the foot of either Genma or Tsubaki, after a moment he looked back at the cook and shrugged.

"Fifty minutes," the cook replied and turned away.

"What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke growled and put his pillow over his head.

"Time to get up Breakfast will be served soon, best not keep the Chief waiting," Naruto replied as he turned to the next tent.

Sasuke growled and cursed the dead last before pulling the pillow off and sitting up. There he saw the Hyuga as he was dressing and getting his gear on,

"Ready Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Calling me by my first name?" Sasuke got defensive.

"I had a talk with my mother, seems there is a rule here in this camp. The only ones with titles are the Chief and his instructors. Clans don't exist here; titles and honorifics do not exist here. We are all equal here."

Sasuke just huffed as he got up and dressed.

* * *

Naruto slipped his hand into the tent on the end but could not feel a foot,

"We are awake Uzu...Naruto," Hiashi spoke from the tent.

The boy just walked on as Hiashi and Kyoko sat on their beds and stared at each other,

"Ready for this Hiashi?" she asked.

"Four times I have sat on this bed, is anyone ever ready for this place?" was his reply.

"Ten times for me...and no."

The two quickly moved from the tent and found almost everyone up and moving.

* * *

Naruto made his way to Shino who stood outside the tent he shared with Kiba, "Any luck?"

"No," Shino replied.

Naruto sighed, "Akamaru, ear."

The dog gave a yip and a scream was heard, as soon as the boy was 'awake' Naruto and Shino each grabbed a leg and pull Kiba off his bed and out of the tent in one swift motion.

"Damnit!" Kiba yelled as he looked up at the two boys standing above him. "We have got to figure out a way to fix this"

"I can try waking you up from now on," a voice broke the three boys out of their 'huddle'. As they looked up Chief was standing next to them. "You mother had the same problem."

As they looked up Chief was standing next to them. "You mother had the same problem."

"I know I will regret this," Kiba started as he stood. "But this dead man sleeping will kill a teammate if I can't figure it out... ok."

Chief nodded as the entire group got in a line outside the cook's kitchen, Sakura and Ino were grumpy but awake, it wasn't due to tiredness. They were grumpy cause Naruto had just opened their tent flap to wake them without knocking to grab their feet. They found it very rude that a boy just walked into the privacy of their girls' tent, but before they could yell, hit in the case of Sakura, he just told them to get up and walked away.

As they stood in line Sakura was about to demand Naruto never enter the girls' tent when Yugao stepped up behind her, "Silence, get it through your skull there is very little privacy out in the field. You better get used to living in close quarters to others."

Sakura just bit her lip as her brain finally kicked on as she remembered the lessons of the last few days.

Down the line, Anko and Kurenai stood next to Asuma, "Is it always like this?" Anko asked.

"No," Asuma replied. "He is going easy cause the kids are so young, normal the day starts at four in the morning and ends when he feels like it...generally around midnight."

Most of the older Ninja's did not say much, the only problem they were having was the fact the orange-clad kid was the one to wake them, ' _how did he move so silent'_ was a question they asked themselves.

At five the cook opened his mess line, and everyone moved quickly gathering their food, by five after they had gotten their food and were busy eating in silence as the younger kids looked around. It was pre-dawn and there was a faint glow of red in the sky. Every second they ate the valley they were in seemed to open up more and more, for some this was a scene they had never witnessed before.

They could see deer grazing nearby, some were just waking up from their own sleep, Shino mentioned how his colony felt a...well something he could not explain, in the air of this place.

"Well, since everyone in the world is awake at 5:30 in the morning, let's get this show on the road," Chief shouted as he finished his plate.

"You said we start at six," Sasuke argued. Causing a groan to come from Kyoko ' _There is always one'_

 _"_ So, Maybe I lied, maybe I can't tell time, maybe Mr. I-Hate-Konoha is going to sneak into your camp and shove a Kunai up your ass in the wee hours of the morning before anyone is up," Chief replied. "Get stretching, except you Uchiha...you get to wash all the dishes...you have five minutes"

Sasuke gaped as he looked at the large pile of dishes sitting at the wash tubs of Teuchi's kitchen. Again, he looked to argue but Dog came up grabbed the boys collar and moved him to the dishes and just put a plate and a rag in his hands. To everyone's surprise and a slight nod from Kyoko, Neji joined his 'partner' and helped wash.

The group stretched, Sasuke washed, it took him and Neji longer than five minutes, so they barely got started on his stretching when,

"Full counts begin," Chief called and he and the four instructors with him quickly got the group going.

Within seconds the sound of a Cane cracking Sasuke was heard as Dog let into him for going to slow. Chief walked the group, Shino wore his normal coat but showed no signs of it affecting his work out, he knew the Aburame usually wore that style of coat to protect their allies and so learned to move in them very well.

Most either wore shorts and a shirt of some kind, Hinata had worn her standard black legging, sleeveless top with a white shirt under it, she had gotten into the habit of removing her heavy coat before every workout. The older ninja wore their standard ninja gear but without their Chunin or Jonin flak jackets. Naruto wore his normal orange jumpsuit.

"Boy," Chief called as everyone continued, a few started to stop thinking this part was over only to get the cane. "Why would a 'future' Shinobi where 'kill-me-orange'?

"I...like...orange...but...mostly...it...was...a...gift" Naruto replied as he moved up and down.

"Gift?" Chief asked.

"No one celebrates my... birthday with me, ether...cause...they...don't...like...me...or...cause…it would cause...them...trouble with…the village." Naruto continued. "but...every year...for the...last four...years, some…one…has…left...me...a... gift. A...large plushy toad...A Hippo sleep…sleeping cap...My…Gama-chan...wallet and a pair of goggles...And my...orange…coat..." Naruto listed.

"I...have not...been...able...to…thank...them...properly,"

Here most of the group slowly looked at a very red blushing Hinata who fought like hell not to faint as she continued her exercise.

"So, to show...how much...I...appreciate their gift...I wore the coat...and found pants…that...went...with it."

Chief nodded and thought.

"I will speak with your future Jonin-sensei, he will be taking you to get better field wear. maybe he will be able to safely incorporate orange into your style. That is very thoughtful of you...but that orange is going to get you or someone else killed.

"Stop," Chief called after a while, everyone was sweating and panting, "Katas...begin"

Sasuke was hurting, not being able to stretch before had cost him, he was growling and cursing the Chief as he went through his forms, Neji could sense his partner's anger and just sighed internally, he knew a few days ago he would have also thought those same things, but his world was changing. He still wasn't sure about his future, but fate seems to be playing a new game.

"Stop," Chief called as the sun was high in the air. "There is a trail around the lower edge of the valley, the last TEAM to finish it cleans the dishes from lunch which is waiting for you...oh and the one hour for lunch starts when the FIRST team reaches the table...run."

Hiashi, Kyoko, and Asuma quickly lead the group to the start of the trail which was hidden by tall grass, most of the group stayed together, but Sasuke bolted down the trail looking to be first. Neji sighed again as the older Shinobi just shook their heads.

"Better catch up Neji, no doubt teamwork will be needed to finish this run," Naruto spoke.

The older boy just looked at the blonde an insult on his lips but seeing the look in the blonde's eyes he shook his head and rushed to Catch up.

"Unless the prick screws up again, Lee and I will take the last and do the dishes," Naruto called out to the group as they ran. "We know we are faster,"

Lee just nodded and most of the group returned the nod.

"You...don't always have to..." Hinata started.

"Yes Hinata," Naruto interrupted. "I do."

Of their large group they put Choji and Shika in the lead setting the pace, the group stayed in a loose two by two formation, and they were right. the mud pit came out of nowhere and even Kyoko was caught by it. They saw Sasuke waist deep struggling to get free and Neji tried to help him but the prick just brushed off the offered hand. It wasn't any easier for the rest and they quickly sank into the sticky clay-like substance.

But they did help each other, Choji being able to power his way through while pulling Shika, Ino, and Sakura out of the stuff. Naruto and Lee pushed or helped any they could while keeping their group in front of them. As Naruto and Lee finally reached the other side of the pit they reached to help Neji and Sasuke. Neji took the offered hand with a nod but, he again earned his title of the prick and batted away Naruto's hand.

"I am trying to help,"

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone," Sasuke growled back.

Naruto just stared at the child before reaching and grabbing Sasuke's shirt. "Lee grab my jacket."

Lee got back into the mud about knee deep and grabbed the orange, Sasuke was trying to fight off the blonde but Naruto would not let go.

"Choji," Naruto called.

The Akimichi just reached grabbed Lee, set his feet and pulled all three from the mud. Sasuke landed on his knees and when Naruto let him go jumped to his feet and tried shoving the blonde, but Naruto did not give or lose his footing so Sasuke just started to run down the trail again.

"You know," Naruto started looking at Neji. "I almost feel sorry for you, but you did treat Hinata like shit."

The Hyuga boy just nodded and started to chase his 'partner' as the rest of the group continued down the trail. The patch of thorns was next, most cursed as they would get stuck on the spikes, Hinata proved to be the most flexible followed by Anko who almost slithered through and third was TenTen. Tsubaki did not speak much with the group as they ran past Neji and a hung up Sasuke, she did notice that the blonde was about to again help the little Uchiha boy but Shino and Kiba grabbed his coat saying, 'he has to learn sometime.'

She and Genma had talked some in a get to know your partner sort of way. She was a Kunoichi of the Leaf but the recent stress from her ex-lover had thrown her off. In truth, she was glad to be away from the village and given the chance to work through her heartache, even when she caught her hand on a thorn.

"Is it always like this? "Kurenai asked mimicking her friends earlier question.

"Basically," Kyoko replied getting caught on a thorn. "Damnit, but he changes where the traps are so no one can get used to them." she sucked the blood on the back of her hand.

Sakura and Ino were getting caught up, every time they were stuck, stabbed or sliced they would stop only for someone to tell them to keep going. finally, they all made it through and everyone was scratched up and bleeding.

"Patch your selves up first before we continue," Hiashi shouted and pulled out his field first aid kit.

Naturally, Sasuke did not listen and ran off down the trail, this time Kyoko stopped Neji and started to help patch up his wounds, "Don't worry he won't get far."

* * *

Dog watched from his viewing spot...he lifted his mask and rubbed his eyes, "Oh this is hard to watch," Kakashi growled.

"I have seen better teamwork from Danzo and his little cult," Chief replied as he stood next to the ANBU.

"Why are you ignoring him?" Kakashi asked and looked at the Chief.

"I am not, I am waiting." Chief smiled.

"For what,"

"For the child to grow the fuck up and ask me a question," Chief replied as he left, Kakashi just lowered his mask back in place and continued to watch this painful show.

* * *

The next obstacle was another mud pit, but this time barbed ninja wire was strung over the top forcing everyone to crawl on their bellies through the mud and...

"Shit," Hiashi cursed catching everyone.

"What?" Raidō asked.

"Cow shit, he laced the mud with manure," Hiashi answered.

"Sakura almost stood up under the wires in disgust but Naruto grabbed her and pinned her down.

"Hey get off..." She screamed.

"LOOK!" Naruto screamed and pointed.

All along the wires were explosive tags, not big enough to injure badly just strong enough to singe and hurt.

"Hurry up girl," Anko growled. "So, we are crawling through shit, won't be the last time in our lives."

Ino and Sakura paled as they went through as quickly as possible, those with smaller frames made it through while Choji got tagged twice both being slice twice by the wires and getting burned when a tag flared out. The older Shinobi stopped and showed the younger ones how to move the wires for the large boy without getting sliced and how to disarm a few of the tags.

They made it through and quickly stopped to wash the shit from them and out of the wounds to avoid infection, Hiashi could see that at least one of the two boys ahead of them did the same, he guessed it was Neji (and he would be right)

A forty-foot wall with random hand grips spread out over it greeted them next, Sasuke was about halfway up and stuck, Neji had made it to the top and was trying to point his partner to the next grip. said boy refused to listen.

Lee and Gai went first as, like Neji and TenTen, this was a normal part of their training. Choji was looking up and wondering if he could make that.

"Use tree walking," Shika told his friend "I know we haven't mastered it yet, but just take it slow, one move at a time."

The Akimichi just nodded and reached for a hand grip and put his foot on another one using a little chakra to keep is the foot in place. Sakura was scared, her family hadn't taught her those tree walking skills so Ino, who admitted to having not paid much attention to her father, did her best to give the pink a quick run through.

The older Shinobi were faster up the wall, but they did help the younger ones that were having trouble. Raidō actually showed the kids how to use the 'tree-walking' exercise with their hands as well, though Kiba actually already knew it as it was one of his mother's favorite, running up walls and trees on all fours. ' _easier to chase cats'_ is how she would say it.

As they passed him Naruto again offered to help the Uchiha,

"I don't need any help, I have to do it by myself. Don't you get that?" Sasuke screamed both in anger and some noticed a little panic.

"Just go Naruto," Neji spoke. "we will get there...eventually"

Naruto thought about it before nodding and finishing the wall. The whole group looked down and saw the Uchiha and just shook their heads before climbing down the other side which was harder and continuing the run.

Before anyone realized it, the path arrived back at the camp and their waiting for them was food. As Anko and Kurenai reached the table first Chief who was standing by it looked at his pocket watch and...

"One-hour lunch."

Lee and Naruto stopped and stood to wait for Neji and Sasuke, willing to keep their promise of being last. That ended when TenTen and Hinata just walked over to the boys, grabbed their shirts and pulled them to the food.

Another thirty minutes passed when Neji and Sasuke returned to camp. the emo was limping while Neji looked...he looked tired. The two boys quickly got their meals and started eating as Naruto finished his,

"Asuma, Hiashi...Gai?" Naruto asked the three older men. "What did Chief mean when he said the Hokage made him promise not to kill anyone?"

Hiashi looked at the boy and then at the rest of the group, all were staring at him.

"When the prospects for ANBU start the trip here," he started referring to the first leg of the Gauntlet. "There is normally twenty-five Shinobi all experienced, normally Chunin or higher few have ever been taken as a Genin. I do believe the number of trips taken over that first day, where no one died...can be counted on one hand with fingers left over. Counting our trek."

"People die getting here," Asuma continued. "All the time...normally ANBU training camp takes three months straight, and Chief just had the habit of killing someone first day."

"Of that twenty-five...the average, only about fourteen make it back alive," Gai took the lead.

This shocked the kids as they sat and thought about what they heard, even Sasuke listened.

"Do you understand why he is so angry?" Kyoko spoke up. When almost everyone shook their heads. "The ANBU was his pride they were the best that the village had, he made them that way, the ANBU is a family, we are brothers and sister on a level that can surpass our own blood family. And We were all his sons and daughters.

And one of the first things he sees when he returns is you," here she stopped and pointed at Naruto. "making them all look like fools and chumps, the ANBU got lazy, all his passion and spirit...all the love and hate he put into them...waisted...he felt insulted." She looked over at her father as he stood there leaning on the table eating as he listened.

"Don't get us wrong Naruto, you have the skill, we are not taking anything away from you," Gai spoke up. "We can see why the Chunin, Jonin and elite Jonin had such trouble with that run. But he was insulted by how HIS ANBU failed."

"Do you know what this is?" Kyoko took back the lead as she showed everyone the tattoo on her right shoulder.

"The mark of the ANBU?" Shino asked.

Kyoko shook her head, "No not all who have this mark are ANBU despite popular belief. This by itself is a badge of honor, it says: ' _We survived the Chief, what the hell can you do to us.'_

 _"_ Once you earn this mark," Hiashi spoke. "There are only two things you fear, The Shinigami as he is the God of death, and the Chief. And at times, you would rather deal with the death god than an angry Chief."

"And you Pissed him off," Naruto spoke as he stared at the Hyuga. "From what you said, that had to be the second dumbest thing you ever did."

They stared at the boy, everyone did.

"What is the first?" Chief asked as he finished his meal and tossed his dish on a large pile of dishes. at this time Neji quietly went over to start washing.

"Allowing his clan to treat Hinata that badly...as well as joining them in her mistreatment," Naruto growled as he looked at the Chief.

"True," Chief replied. "And after I am done with him, he still has to look forward to facing my daughter's wrath when he meets her in the afterlife."

Hiashi sagged, ' _he has yet to actually meet Hanabi...I am so fucked,'_ he thought thinking how much his daughter was like him and the clan.

Just then the four instructors showed up with just the breeze of the wind.

"That's an Hour, start your katas," Chief spoke as he walked towards the group.

Everyone stood and headed for the clearing,

"SASUKE," Chief barked. "what the fuck you doing boy, get your ass over then and start on those dishes." he pointed to Neji.

Sasuke puffed up and was about to reply. Chief broke in,

"You are the reason you and your partner were last, DON'T fucking try me boy, your brother was one of the biggest fuck-ups I ever had to deal with. I beat his ass from one end of this valley to the other, you're not as bad as him yet but he was a lot younger than you."

Sasuke was stunned...no one had ever called his brother a fuck-up, even after he butchered the clan. He was always the best, the most dangerous, Shinobi perfected. The news about how his brother was anything less (and without a single question Sasuke knew the Chief wasn't lying) that the young Uchiha just went over and started on the dishes with Neji.

The group was going through their kata, about twenty minutes in Naruto suggested to his friends that everyone should do the standard, Shrugging the boys and Hinata all switched to join Sakura and Ino who had already been doing the standard kata. Chief smiled on the inside as everyone else even the oldest members just switched. As Neji entered the group he caught on and soon everyone was moving in step.

Sasuke just looked at them and slipped into his own personal style once again just ignoring the group,

"Full counts," Chief called.

And almost as one everyone switched, and it flowed smoothly for most, Shikamaru was, in fact, seeing a pattern.

"Naruto why the switch to standard?" the Nara asked.

"Standard style is designed to focus your chakra, where we burn chakra using different styles, the standard has the opposite effect, and lets us switch to harder exercises," he replied.

"When did you learn that?" Shika replied as he thought about it, he felt that he had heard that before somewhere.

"Second year when we first started learning the Kata," Naruto replied and many of the group groaned as they indeed remembered. "That is why Sakura's Chakra control is so good, the standard is the only one she uses..."

The pink did not reply as she tried to think about the last few years at the academy, wondering when the Idiot got so smart...

"back to kata," Chief called and again it went almost smoothly,

Almost, simply cause Sasuke was not following the group and went back to his family's high energy high impact chakra draining style...and he was getting tired. then after a while Chief again switched them back to full counts, true everyone was tired, but they were managing to find a rhythm that did not wear them out. Sasuke stopped, on his hands and knees as he panted.

"So I have the set," Chief spoke as he stepped in front of the panting boy. "I have trained the last three generations of Uchiha here in this camp. Your father, brother, and grandfather, all hailed as prodigies, geniuses, best of the best...and everyone one of them has proven to be all bark."

Chief just turned and walked away.

"FUCK YOU," Sasuke screamed. "I am better than all these fools," he stood up and pointed to his fellow classmates. "You would see that if you stopped spending all your time with them and focus on me for..."

His tantrum was stopped as Chief's fist was buried into the pricks stomach, Sasuke was knocked out. Chief just pulled the boy over his shoulder, "Dog you're in charge, Naruto and Lee you have dish duty after dinner. This little prick and I have to have a chat, Neji, stay in camp this will be a time I forgive you not knowing where your partner is."

And Chief just walked into the woods, Dog stepped forward and took the place Chief had stood at the head of the formation the group moved as one, every action in sync under his mask Dog smiled then waved his hand and gave the signal to switch back to kata. And before long he gave a new signal, for cool down stretching and breathing. When it was done a chime sounded and Dog without ever saying a word just pointed to the kitchen tables where their dinner was waiting and Dismissed them all.

Each let out a shared sigh.

* * *

To say they were tired, was an understatement, all were exhausted, and sweaty...and stank, they may have washed the shit from their wounds but not their clothes. Sakura and Ino wanted to complain, to bitch, to whine but they couldn't...they could barely move as they went through the chow line.

Even Gai and Lee showed signs of wear, the Uzumaki was the only one still standing without help.

The meal finished without words and as soon as it was Naruto and Lee quickly got to washing,

"Yosh Naruto," Lee called sending a shiver through TenTen and Neji's spines. "Let us see who washes dishes the quickest."

"Yes Lee," Gai shouted. "Find the opportunity to improve yourself in every event,"

"Gai sensei"

"Lee,"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, The four instructors Chief had left in charge all hit Gai with their canes.

"Gai," Yugao spoke calmly. "Remember Chiefs rule about that."

The large green Jonin just gulped and nodded and waved for Lee to start his contest with Naruto.

* * *

"Ladies," Yugao spoke up as Mai looked at them. "Grab your bathing gear and come with me."

The eight moved as quickly as they could to form up by the two instructors who just led them into the woods and up a hidden train, Sakura and Ino both noticed how Kyoko was showing a small grin as she walked. They found out why as they came upon a large natural hot spring, next to it was a built-in shower area, that even though it was built by humans it looked natural.

"Wash up, then soak."

They did not have to be told twice, as the Kunoichi quickly rushed to the hot water and scrubbed their boys almost raw before going to the large pool and sliding in with a deep sigh. Anko smiled as she watched Kurenai just place a rag over her face and relax. Tsubaki closed her eyes and thought about how...much better she felt about herself. Ino and Sakura were trying to relax but kept worrying about being peeked on, they used to very private baths with high walls and doors for privacy.

"Relax girls," Kyoko spoke. "This place has seals set to keep all males out."

"And so what if they peek," Anko broke in. "Just stick out and lift your breasts for them to stare at," She stood and demonstrated.

The girls paled, but before any of the younger girls could speak Mai arrived and removed her robe, what the group saw shocked them all...except Yugao and Kyoko who knew. the scars on her body were large, jagged, and brutal. They clearly showed just how much she was harmed. But the kunoichi just smiled and slipped into the water closing her eyes and giving her own private sigh.

"How?" Hinata asked. "How did you...heal?"

Mai just opened her eyes and started signing, Yugao translated.

" _First lesson you learn when you start your body work class is...respect yourself. Don't ever judge your appearance on what other people think, otherwise you will be owned by them. If you can look in the mirror and love yourself then nothing you do during a mission will harm you...that is not easy I know, it takes time and a lot of effort. You must find who and what you are...and remember You're not alone."_

Anko nodded, "She is right, our village has a large network set up to help girls and boys deal with missions."

"One of the tricks to being able to look yourself in the mirror after a mission," Yugao added on her own. "Is actually doing missions that you are good at and," here she nodded to Anko, "enjoy."

Anko smiled, "Yep always a good tool, and since all heavy bodywork missions are strictly voluntary. a girl can basically become a specialist. I prefer the sadistic evil Dominatrix, you would be shocked how many crime and drug lords actually like being put in a rubber suit and beat." Anko laughed at the blushes she was causing not just from the younger girls but also Tsubaki. "Then there is the big tittied, slutty street hooker, more dangerous but very useful for stake-outs."

"I tend to enjoy dancing," Yugao started. "So I have done a lot of 'stripper' jobs. Not as demanding but with all those drunk eyes watching can be just as scary."

"But that woman," Anko pointed at Kurenai. "She is the queen, when she gets all dressed up in her Kimono, a touch of make-up to add to that hair and those eyes." Anko started to talk a little louder. "Then add in that umbrella she carries oh...she had a classic beauty that with just a small smile and a look has men and women enticed, and completely in her control."

" _And THAT,"_ Mai started again as Anko shifted over to wrap herself around Kurenai sliding behind the red-eyed woman. " _Is the key, that is the goal to put them in your control. This work is not meant to demean you, this work, if done right, gives YOU total control."_

"Never forget," Kyoko spoke up. "If you don't take all your training seriously, then one mistake can destroy you. Mai took five years to recover, my sister and I were part of the group Chief had helping her.

Mai nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Learn to love yourself for just yourself, that is lesson one," Kurenai spoke as she removed the rag from her face and just looked at the girls.

The girls thought of those words till Mai looked like she started choking, then they realized she was laughing silently.

" _sorry I just had a flashback to a mission I was on...nine years ago,"_ she signed.

"Blue oyster?" Kyoko asked and when Mai nodded she smiled. "Oh, that was a show." the Hyuga finished.

The group looked at them, so Kyoko took lead.

"The last mission I went on with Hizashi about a month before Kumo tried to kidnap Hinata. we went in with Chief and Mai. Now the plan was to get me and Mai to seduce this guy with the idea of two women at once."

"Oh that classic, very rarely does it fail," Anko smiled.

"Yeah well, this one was one of those times, turned out...he was gay." Kyoko laughed along with Yugao and Mai.

"What?" Ino asked confused.

"Hizashi had no skill in dealing with gay men, so since we needed the information this guy had, Chief had to do it." some of the girls chuckled trying to imagine the big rough blunt man trying to act gay.

"Don't laugh," Kyoko stopped them and Mai started signing.

' _I watched and felt like a novice in the art of seducing a man, Chief was so smooth so charming it scared us."_

"I actually learned things that I did not know," Kyoko added. "To this day I will never understand how he did it."

"Is he gay?"

" _No,"_ Mai replied calmly. ' _Just knows how to get a mission completed."_

* * *

What most of the ladies did not know was as soon as Naruto and Lee finished Dog and Hayate took them to their own private bath and were having a similar lesson.

"Is it hard?" Kiba asked. "I always thought...I don't know what I thought."

"You have to take in to account some facts," Shino replied. "Men don't always need to have good looks to entice many women sometimes you just need to have money and the stupider ones seems to flock. At least, that's what I notice when I watch the Bars and places like that."

Naruto nodded. "Right but we have to watch out, the reason women are so good at this kind of work is men are really...really...stupid around women. I have seen normally controlled men completed lose their focus, self-control and discipline the moment a pretty girl with revealing clothes starts to flirt with them. I mean look at my perverted Jutsu, it takes out everyone.

A skilled prostitute or just a pretty thief can pick your pockets empty without you realizing it, even if they are not a Kunoichi, and if she is one...you could be dead without even realizing it."

"Then there are the missions where you have to seduce a woman or a man, and yes those happen a lot so don't look at me like that and close your mouths," Hayate said as he saw the younger boys gaping at that idea. "Shinobi going into the 'seduce a woman' kind of mission will fail if they go into it thinking, 'sweet, a mission where I am required to get laid.' Most of the time those missions require you to get close to women that are so ugly ether on the outside but mostly on the inside that once you are done you can't even look at yourself in the mirror."

"Your hormones will work against you," Hiashi spoke up. "It is natural but remember this...it is never as easy or as clean as you think."

"I hope to find a less troublesome woman to spend my life with," Shikamaru spoke as he relaxed in the water. He wanted to relax and switch the topic away from this lesson.

"I doubt that," Naruto laughed. "You will probably find a woman that is stubborn, rude, demanding and overall completely troublesome." the blonde used his friend's words. "and Fall head over heels in love with her."

"Like you fell for Hinata?" Choji spoke up, and for a second Hiashi looked ready to play the protective father. but both Asuma and Dog just elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"And I don't regret it." Naruto proclaimed. "But I have absolutely no idea how to help her become a strong Kunoichi of the leaf cause half the time I am trying like hell to protect her. Even when I know she can take care of herself."

"Well, at least you realize the problem," Hayate spoke up. "Even if you can't yet tell when to and when not to act all guardian spirit with her."

Dog stood out of the water and dried off.

"The rest of the night is your free time, but remember, tomorrow come earlier than you think." it was the first time anyone had heard the ANBU speak and his voice was muffled, not even Naruto could identify him. and those that did not know who Dog was, knew that those that did would never tell, Law of the ANBU.

* * *

 **A/N: ok over 6300 words to finish this one.**

 **R/K:**

 **1: Sultryvoice I hope you get better soon and give another try at seeing my hints of the last chapter. Cenright you closer but try again,**

 **2: Endurance is the Chief's goal...that and teamwork**

 **3: regarding the lesson in the hot spring, by the world of Naruto they are adults when they become Genin, they are required to kill so drinking sex and other adult things will become part of their lives. in one way or another.**

 **4: I will not just let Gai and Lee perform the 'sunset' if it happens well...it happens but...I won't just let it happen.**

 **5: regarding Chief and 'that' mission. think Bruce Willis in the jacket, even after that seen he was still the bad ass assassin...and Chief is an assassin that will get the job done.**

 **6: anyone notices something I left out or 'forgot?'**

 **Feed this beast it is the most loved story I have written, and I thank you but I need those reviews to feed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing but my own ideas. thanks to Sultryvoice see A/N at the bottom.**

 **Edit 2/27/18**

* * *

Sasuke hit the ground when Chief throw him off his shoulder, the boy woke with a grunt as his body hurt. Chief did not speak but he did do something no one had seen him do yet...he removed his leather coat.

He had black reinforced utility pants, black leather boots, and a standard Shinobi equipment pouch on his hip. he had a waistcoat on over his long-sleeved white shirt and a simple blood-red tie. He looked more like a western businessman than a Shinobi. Unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt he just rolled them up to his elbows.

"You think you're better than the rest...prove it." Chief spoke and smiled while making a 'bring it' gesture with both hands.

Sasuke looked at the man for a second before getting to his feet and charging. Just before he reached him he leaped and went to give the older man a roundhouse kick. an Inch from the Chiefs face Sasuke's foot was caught in the man's hand, Chief did not even flinch before spinning around holding the boy by the ankle before slamming him hard into the ground.

"That it?" the Chief asked as if this was nothing,

Sasuke was hurting but his childlike rage got him to his feet and started to punch and kick at the man. Sasuke could not see the Chief moving but he knew he had to be as he could not land anything, not a single shot. Sasuke stopped and leaped back in defense, which was pointless Chief still hadn't moved. Getting some room Sasuke started to work on the hand signs for his clans Jutsu, calling out the great fireball, that was anything but great. it was maybe two feet across and moved far slower than it was supposed to, but it did make it to the Chief...who just backhanded it straight up into the air.

"Done?" Chief replied crossing his arms.

Sasuke was panting now, he did not eat dinner, and he had been using his chakra all day, then in his anger, he overloaded the fireball which is why it failed. He would not quit, Kunai and shuriken started to fly, ninja wire attached to many. then when it looked like he had the man he sent more weak flames out. Nothing worked, in fact, nothing could land.

Sasuke was thinking what to try next as he stared at the man, next thing he knew the Chief was right in front of him with his fist in the boy's gut...again. Sasuke was on his knees, what little he had in his stomach was now on the ground.

"I told you all, the academy instructors sabotaged all of you, YOU were catered to" Chief started. "they gave you everything to make you the best in the class."

Sasuke looked up ready to argue.

"Those fights with Naruto; did you never notice he was always picked to get beat by you? Did you ever notice that after each 'spar' no one ever stopped to help him improve for the next time, yet everyone was kissing your ass? They set him up, so he would lose, and you would look like you were stronger than everyone. You just proved in a real fight with someone properly trained you can't do anything,"

Sasuke was not stupid and he would prove it...he actually thought on the Man's words looking for a way to prove him wrong.

"You...I am the Head of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke started. "I am the strongest, my clan is the strongest."

Chief stared at the boy, "yet I just beat your ass without even trying...as for your clan being the strongest...what clan?"

Sasuke was stunned again...he wanted to scream at the man,

"Tell me, CHILD," Chief asked with venom in his words. "Do you even know what or who you are...do you even have goals in life?"

"I must rebuild my clan, bring honor back to it...I must kill my brother and Become an Avenger of my clan,"

"Why?" Chief asked. "WHY must you kill your brother?" The Chief asked as he walked to sit down on a large rock.

"He killed my family,"

"How do you know?" Chief asked as if he was checking the weather.

"I saw him,"

"Oh, so you hid in the corner and watched him killed your family and clan...even the small children, like a coward?"

Sasuke jumped to his feet and attacked again, nothing landing as the Chief just blocked everything without getting up. Panting Sasuke stopped and hit his knees again.

"No...He showed me with his...Tsukuyomi,"

"Tsukuyomi," Chief interrupted. "the Genjutsu."

"Yes, he..."

"A Genjutsu?" Chief asked again. "a technique use to make one see and believe in something that is not real?"

Sasuke stopped and stared.

Chief waited but the looks in the boy's eyes made it clear this would be a long wait...so he moved on.

"Bring honor back to your clan? Seeing as you are showing the heads and the future heads of the other clans just how big of a selfish ass you are...might not be working for you." Chief spoke as he took a cigarette pack (one he stole from Asuma) out of his pocket, pulled a stick and just lit it.

"I suggest," Chief continued after taking a drag. "You rethink how you plan to regain your clan's honor but rebuilding you clan...that will be easy."

"What does that mean," Sasuke finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"For a genius, you're an idiot," Chief replied. "Did you never read the notices from the Council meetings regarding you?"

Chief wished he had a camera, the look on the boy's face was so stupid it had to be real.

"The Academy, the village council, don't you see what they are doing?"

The boy finally shook his head.

"Every one of the five major villages has a bloodlimit breeding program, even mist though theirs is much quieter. Most villages like Kumo and IWA, they just kidnap men and women with rare bloodlines and force them to breed. But Konoha...theirs is the largest and the worst, it is called the CLAN RESTORATION ACT, or the CRA for short."

"Wait that's not a breeding program, it supposed to help rebuild clans..."

"Breeding on a mass scale is part of rebuilding clans," Chief interrupted. "now shut up and listen. The reason no one realized it was the Villages program is because of how it was done. They invite someone with a bloodlimit to the village...give them housing, a seat on the council, bend over backward to convince them to join the CRA, not hard as men are encouraged to have multi wives, and are quickly introduced to many willing...VERY willing women.

Most times, if the bloodline comes from a woman, then she is made a lady of the court and her sons are put into the CRA, it is easier for a man to sire more children in a short amount of time then it is to get one woman to have kids quickly."

Sasuke huffed, "Get to the point. "

"The point is the village council has set you up. You're in the CRA, you are required to have at least two women pregnant by sixteen. not one but two minimum, they want you to have ten to fifteen wives."

Sasuke was stunned his ass hit the ground hard.

"Why?"

Chief smiled, "Best question you have asked. They want to control you, they give you everything power, respect, women the basic things that can corrupt a normal man and in return you are willing to help them by gaining total control of the Village..."

"They wanted me to be Hokage?" the Uchiha replied. he had never wanted that... the truth is he never wanted anything but to kill his brother.

"Yes, and part of their plan was to give you wives that would steer you into the hat, and their pocket."

"That is stupid, Uchiha clan law states no woman can marry the clan head that is not a Chunin rank or higher, and they have to be within five years my age."

"No shit, why else do you think there are more girls in your class then there has been in the last...since the war. All of them the daughters or nieces of the council, well, all but two."

Sasuke looked at the man confused.

"Neither Ino nor Sakura's parents pushed them to chase you, in fact, they tried to get them to stop, but your dark brooding persona is a magnet for most girls in the world and as a natural act of child rebellion they still chase you."

"Lot good that will do, they're..."

"Here," Chief interrupted "They are here suffering to improve themselves. Haven't you noticed that after the first day they have not chased you?"

Chief stood grabbed his coat and draped it over his arm. "You have a lot of things to deal with that are far more important than your brother,"

"Is there anything that could be done?" the boy asked showing signs of fear.

"The Hokage and I have done all we can, normally when some bullshit like this happens the Hokage just sends me out to kill everyone that voted for this and then have a new vote...problem is the Fire Lord voted for this, that is one I cannot kill unless me commits open treason, we cannot get you out of the CRA. two wives or more, end of story, but we did get the age changed."

Sasuke waited,

"We showed that the death rate of girls giving birth at age Sixteen was much higher than those women at age twenty-one, so he agreed. Engaged or married at Sixteen but children not required till the girl is twenty-one."

"What happens if I don't?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't succeed or don't even try?"

"try," the boy replied.

"They cut your balls off steal your land and imprison you for life."

Sasuke paled.

"Right now, you are a perfect target, Alone, hateful and by your own hand...friendless. Now come, you will need to be awake in about six hours to get breakfast."

The Chief just grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and marched him through the woods to camp. Most were asleep, but He saw Iruka and Naruto talking by the fire pit.

* * *

As the rest all got from the water Naruto stayed, Asuma and Gai convince Lee to leave as well, Leaving Naruto and his old teacher staring at each other.

"You ok, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

The man with the scar on his nose opened his eyes "What do you mean?"

"You have not spoken since we got here, you barely spoke during that death march, and today...You haven't said anything."

"I had a lot on my mind, I have been questioning everything I thought I knew." the teach stood and got dried and dressed. "Let's head back staying too long in a hot spring can do more harm than good."

Naruto nodded, and he and his teacher quickly returned to the camp where they saw most were bedding down, Teuchi was finishing whatever he was preparing for the next day. when the cook saw the two and more important the looks on his faces he just nodded and left them to their privacy.

"So, why would you question yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I failed you, I failed all my students. if it was not for the Chief I would have sent you all into the world of Shinobi unprepared and probably got you all killed." the man started with fear in his voice. "I never noticed your endless energy I just thought you weren't trying, I never saw how the other teachers were simply setting you up to fail while making the others look stronger than they were. "I failed as a teacher, then after I started looking to you as a 'little brother' I failed as a brother."

Naruto waited for the man to continue after that, "Done?"

Iruka just nodded.

"Good...bullshit," Naruto simply replied which caused the man to start to react and reprimand the boy's language.

"Sensei, by the time were got to know each other," Naruto interfered. "I gave up trying in class, the constant failure made me lose my focus, I only stayed in class cause I knew how much many of them wanted me to quit. Then you came into my life, you tried your hardest to help fix all the hate and sabotage those other teachers tried. yes, they messed me up good, but part of your trouble was I had actually started to give up, so thank you for reminding me to never give up.

Naruto smiled, "Till you came along I almost broke my Nin-do, about the time you started to try and help me was when I really started hanging out with the guys. Without you, I doubt any of this could have happened all because YOU are the best teacher in that academy."

Iruka smiled, "Anyway I can convince you never to use that perverted Jutsu again?" he asked hoping against hope.

"The chief encouraged me to improve it...so...nope," the blonde smiled that big grin of his.

The two Talked for hours about random things that neither of them would remember later, then both turned to see chief returning still holding Sasuke by the collar as he marched him to his tent before the older man just walked up to them,

"So get your shit sorted?" Chief asked as if he had been listening to the two the whole time. (at this point neither Naruto nor Iruka would be surprised if he somehow had been.)

Both nodded before the Chief continued, "Then I suggest you two shut up and get some sleep,"

Iruka just nodded as he quickly stood only for Naruto to chuckle. "Might want to just sleep here."

"Why?" Iruka asked confused.

"I just saw Kurenai slip into your and Asuma's tent when she thought no one saw her," Naruto smiled.

Both Iruka and Chief turned and looked at the tent, they could barely here two bodies shifting around quietly in the tent.

"It will be raining by breakfast so might as well go and use Kurenai's bed." Chief nodded as if it was simple. "What's the worst that could happen,"

"With Anko?" Naruto laughed seeing his teacher pale. "Anything."

Iruka just went to sit back down,

"Let me rephrase that," Chief started and pointed at the tent that held the Snake woman "Now."

As Iruka slowly walked away heading for what he thought was his doom,

"So," Naruto started. "CRA?"

"When did you learn about that?" the Chief asked with a smile.

"Me and the guys were setting up a prank about a month ago on the village council, Shino had left one of his allies as a lookout, it overheard and reported it."

"And they had the nerve to say you had no skill, keep that quiet, the prick took it hard," Chief replied as he turned away. "Get some sleep tomorrow should be worse."

* * *

 ** _BOOOOOOMMMMMM!_** the lightning flashed, and thunder rolled, Naruto and Lee were both lifted out of their bunks and down to the wood floor. the sound of the rain hitting the side of their tent resembled a typewriter with a thousand fingers going at full speed. The two boys got up as another flash and boom shook their tent. Checking his watch, he found it was three thirty, he looked out and saw the rain coming down harder than he had ever seen before.

"Well time to get up," Naruto spoke as he started to dress.

"You sure, it is a little early," Lee asked as he dressed.

"Chief is out there in the rain eating a bowl of something, and I doubt we will get any more sleep."

Just then his point was emphasized as the loudest boom of thunder shook the camp.

"Good point...so...rain gear?" Lee asked grabbing a poncho.

"Na... knowing Chief he will have us sweating so much the cool rain on our skin will feel like heaven."

Leaving their tent becoming soaked in a second Naruto went to Hinata and TenTen's tent and knocked.

"We are up Naruto," Hinata replied. and he heard the other girl growl a whisper ' _Not that anyone could sleep through that'_

Next was Sasuke and Neji who were both sitting on their beds staring at each other,

"Neji,"

"Sasuke,"

The boys greeted each other when Naruto knocked.

"We are awake," Sasuke growled.

"Thank you," Neji added.

Sasuke had a lot on his mind...and he did not know how to start. So, he went to the old standby, bottle it up and tell no one. Neji could read him well enough that he knew whatever happened between his Grandfather and the Uchiha life-changing. And knowing what it felt like for the Chief to completely destroy your world in a second, Neji just kept his mouth shut.

Naruto turned and found Hinata and TenTen walking up with the guys all dressed. the Blonde noticed even in the dark raining pre-morning that Hinata had a blush.

"You ok Hinata-chan," Naruto asked causing the girl to smile and blush more.

"We just woke up Sakura and Ino, how they could have still been asleep in this," TenTen spoke as the thunder rolled again.

"Let me guess, the girls were in one bed wrapped in each other's arms?" Naruto asked calmly.

"How did?" TenTen started.

"It was how I found them yesterday," Naruto replied.

The two girls stared at him.

"From what their moms, told our moms," Shika started with a bored yawn. "This is common for when the girls have sleepovers and asked us not to make a deal of it."

TenTen thought and just shrugged as Hinata smiled, as they all turned to head to where The chief was.

Iruka walked out of the tent very quickly and headed over to where Naruto stood with the Chief. If anyone noticed he had left the tent that Anko and Kurenai shared or noticed that Kurenai had left the tent he and Asuma shared no one said anything.

"So survived sharing a tent with Anko," Naruto whispered to his teacher...who blushed deep.

Kurenai was standing with Asuma, Gai, Tsubaki, and Genma. Raidō had walked over to the large fire burning in the pit as the rain continued to come down. Out of nowhere Anko leaped on her back and wrapped her arms and legs tighter and just nuzzled the taller woman's neck. Most that did not know the Snake summoner thought that she had a 'good night' Kurenai knew better.

"Let me guess, you were laying on top of your blanket in your normal sleepwear, in short nothing at all, when he walked in saw you and quickly just got on the bed put his back to you and covered his head with the blanket?" Kurenai asked in a teasing voice. Anko frowned.

"Why do you say that?" Tsubaki asked.

"She is only ever this frisky this early in the morning after I have spent time with Asuma and she ended up having a very unsatisfying night," Kurenai replied causing Anko to stick her tongue out and pout...Anko was actually pouting, for those that had never seen it...

"Meany, I should bite your ear," Anko replied. "Right here in front of everyone."

Kurenai just reached with one hand to hug the back of her friend's head while her other dropped down and smacked her on the butt. "Behave."

At this point Ino and Sakura finally got out of their tent wearing poncho's but seeing as no one else was, they quickly put them back, though they shivered in the pouring rain.

Chief finished his bowl and looked around, the large fire was the only light and it was flickering on their faces. "Since we have an hour before the food is ready, start stretching."

The group quickly got into formation, even Sasuke moved a little faster and started to get limbered up. Anko made a joke to Kurenai, only for her and Yugao who had sneaked her way over, to again spank the girl telling her to behave.

"Shino," Naruto started. "This storm like the one in the forest?"

"No, this one is natural, but I have never seen one this large before in the Land of Fire.

"Me either," Shika replied. "It is almost some divine being is watching us and just making our time here harder and harder just to help the Chief. Very troublesome,"

Choji snorted, "If that's true then we should not try to entice this being anymore then we already have,"

"We should thank the being for giving us a day that will truly test our youthful flames." Lee cheered only for Gai to call out how proud he was of his student. But there was no beach sunset this time, as the Chief just watched.

Sasuke watched on as he stretched and looked at his partner, "They always like that?"

"Worse, but they are holding back," Neji replied. "Chief Kuzai seems to be able to control my Jonin sensei...something I did not think was possible."

The Uchiha stayed quiet as he thought about something before,

"I don't know how to work as a team. I have always had to do things alone" Sasuke started. "Or at least I thought I had to."

"I understand, when I was placed on the team with Lee I felt insulted, I thought I was better than them. Gai sensei earned my respect from beating my gentle fist...but I honestly felt that my team was just holding me back." Neji replied. "I was a person enslaved by fate who was an ass to basically everyone...and twice as bad to those that tried to be nice to me."

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji, who just nodded.

" _So_ ," Kurenai thought as she listened. _"That is why he put those two on the same team."_ and as she stretched, looked to the Chief who just walked around. Every minute that she was around him she learned more, as a soon to be Jonin Sensei she thought she was prepared but now she was getting a stronger education on how to train. She would not be as brutal as him most of the time, but she is learning how to organize a team.

Course she was lucky, she already knew who her team would be. And, was glad to see they already knew and liked each other and were learning how to work together. She felt bad for Asuma, sure Shikamaru and Choji worked well together but the Bleach blonde was still not a team player and spent most of her time training with the pink, but she did admit that those two had greatly improved since that first day. She knew that was due to the fact he requested Anko, till now Kurenai had not understood why anyone would want to put Anko in charge of those girls armed with a cane.

Then there was the last team, she knew Kakashi was the Jonin assigned to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto...but that team was just trouble from the start. She liked Naruto and wished she could've had a four-man team with the blonde joining her three. But Sakura was a bitch, and Sasuke Uchiha was worse...though that was changing as she watched, she could not see how that team was going to work.

"Hey, I did it," Choji called out as he was able to stretch forward enough so his fingers were on the souls of his feet.

"Good job Choji," Hinata called.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled.

"I...I can't hold it," Choji cried out as his hands were slipping.

Just then the soul of a heavy boot was placed between his shoulder blades, Chief had come up behind the boy and was holding him in the stretch, "Count."

Choji did, he started counting out loud and when he hit thirty Chief released him. Then as he was about to have the large boy do it again, the bell for dinner sounded.

"Go eat everyone, Hinata TenTen you're on clean-up," Chief called.

They ate quickly and when all were finished Hinata and her partner quickly went to wash the dishes,

"Hinata?" Chief spoke as he stepped up to the girls. "Sorry, we have not had our talk yet."

"That is fine Chief," she replied politely. "It can wait till this training Camp is done."

The Chief just nodded and went back and watched as the group started doing their Katas while they waited, ' _good they are not wasting time'_

The storm raged around them but no one seemed to notice, not even the two ex-fangirls though they did shiver in the cold. As soon as Hinata and TenTen were done they joined the group in Katas. As the clock quickly ticked away they all got into a rhythm and soon all but Sasuke was in sync using that standard form,

"Sasuke," Neji whispered. "remember what happened yesterday, he will drain you dry of Chakra, use the standard."

Sasuke was thinking about that, he did not know how to argue it, but he wanted to. The Uchiha just shifted in step with the rest, Chief checked his watch regularly and when it hit Six in the morning,

"FULL COUNTS!"

The order was met with the sounds of everyone slipping into exercise.

* * *

"So glad you are back Chief," Hiruzen spoke out to his 'empty' office as he watched the orb.

He had been working and watching everything, not only during the training camp. He was damn proud to see Naruto take the role of leader, even the old Shinobi were adapting to the young blonde. He breathed a small sigh of relief as he watched the Uchiha start to change this morning, though he did feel that Chief told the boy a little too much...but it couldn't be changed now.

One of his ANBU guards stepped from the shadows, "Hokage-sama?" he asked.

Hiruzen looked up,

"Can I ask a question?"

The Hokage sat back in his chair lit his pipe and waited. Taking that as a 'go ahead,'

"Why do you favor the boy so much? Yes, I know who his father was but...he walks in the tower as if he runs it, bypasses all our security and steals your hat...or sets up some embarrassing prank to make you look foolish. Why do you allow it?"

"It is tradition," the old man replied and when the ANBU looked confused even with the mask the Hokage could tell. "The first had a saying, 'children will always see what older more experienced Shinobi will always miss', you say he comes in slipping past all our security. How many holes in the security have you closed up once Naruto showed you what they are?"

The ANBU thought on this.

"The first wanted to motivate the young kids to improve their skills, so he would give rewards to any student that could get to him, a bar of chocolate was his normal choice, he used that to help keep him sharp and on the lookout for intruders and assassins. His game with the students was actually what helped him survive the assassin Kakazu.

In my youth, I also tried to capture this hat, though I did not normally succeed, in that regard Naruto has surpassed me," those words shocked the ANBU all of them that were hidden in the room.

"Jiraiya would try and mostly fail, even the fourth would be caught looking to prank me, there have been a few others, but no one has had as much success as Naruto does, why should I punish him for doing something every Kage before me has done. By keeping us," he waved at himself and the ANBU. "on our toes, he is keeping us sharp, if the price for that knowledge is a bowl of ramen or a little embarrassment on my part, I am a big boy I can handle it, why should I stop him?"

The ANBU nodded,

"Sorry, Hokage-sama,"

The Hokage waved it off. "Your job is to protect me, though Naruto is not a real threat I want you to do your duty to the best of your abilities, do not make it easy for the boy...just don't kill him when you catch him,"

The ANBU nodded and slipped back into his hiding place.

Hiruzen smiled, ' _you want that file Naruto this time you will have to truly earn it.'_

He then looked back at the orb and froze, Naruto had a strange smile on his face.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** **Yes, I am ending it here 4800 words. thank you Sultryvoice for reminding me of Iruka...I forgot.**

 **R/K**

 **1: Yes, Sasuke gets two, can't go against the Fire Lord...problem is I HAVE NO IDEA WHICH TWO**

 **2: If you're a large framed person being able to touch your toes is a big thing.**

 **3: nope no denying the relationship between those two this time.**

 **4: I am not done making Sasuke look like a dick remember soon he won't have Chief breathing down his neck. and the idea that Neji and Sasuke could work together was simple...they are both pricks.**

 **5: Naruto was always a natural leader, but the fact he has the best record in infiltrating the Hokage tower, he earned some respect from ANBU when he went up that wall, now they have more think on regarding his skills.**

 **6: feed the beast.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N nothing by my stuff. thank you all for the reviews this is my most loved story, now I'm up to 10 communities almost 300 followers and almost 200 favs plus over 100 reviews. if I did not reply to a review that had a question or suggestion its cause I don't want to ruin the surprise.**

 **edit 3/4/2018**

* * *

The hours past slowly, Chief never stopped the counts just walked between everyone never saying a word, unlike the day before he did switch back and forth. The rain and wind never let up and people started to get very cold. It took longer than anyone had guessed, even Chief, but people started to all. Ino and Sakura were first, followed by TenTen. Despite her training with Gai she needed a lot of endurance training, Choji and Shika went down next, then Tsubaki followed by Hinata (for the record she tried to get up six times before Chief forced her to stay down.)

Then came Kurenai, who was known for her ninjutsu and of course her mastery of Genjutsu but the cold and wet, her stamina was never that high, the bingo book had her stamina at 2/5. Kiba went down huffing and tried to get up but Chief just put his boot on his back. Iruka went down he had held on because he had a lot of endurance from chasing wayward students followed by Anko, Raidō, and Genma all at the same time.

Shino went down about thirty minutes later, then Sasuke who had piss poor endurance and chakra control. Gai, Hiashi, Asuma, and Kyoko were still up, even though she had been inactive for years in her isolation just the memory of the nine other times she had been in this camp kept her up. Asuma and Gai cause they were active Shinobi.

Hiashi refused to fall..., especially before the two young boys.

Lee and Naruto kept a set pace, what felt like hours went by.

"Gai," Chief called and Gai jerked awake. "You and Lee have both fallen asleep, wake him up and both of you sit."

Without stopping Naruto looked at his partner he was, in fact, asleep as he continued to go through the motions.

"I have warned you before about letting yourself lose your focus." Chief walked to his daughter.

"If you kill yourself from Chakra exhaustion...your mother would never let you hear the end of it, sit."

Kyoko did not sit, she collapsed, as she hit the ground, soon Asuma joined her just not as violently. Leaving Naruto and Hiashi last, Chief walked up to the latter,

"Going to beat the Uzumaki?" Chief smiled.

"He...maybe...Uzumaki...but...I...have...more...experience." Hiashi panted.

Naruto was panting as well but Hiashi was going red-faced.

"Well," Chief smiled "let us just see."

Going through quick hand signs and a silent summoning had four massive Orangutans each one holding the corner of a massive smooth stone ninety meters high.

"You both know the drill," and Chief snapped his fingers. As the large apes put the stone down with a thud both Naruto and Hiashi went to it and putting one foot on it started to walk up.

To say Hiashi was shocked speechless that Naruto knew about the stone, was an understatement. He was even more shocked when the boy just went up it at a slow patient pace. Not to be outdone he to walked up the stone slowly, Naruto had a shorter step so Hiashi gained the lead, but about halfway...he slipped. He had to focus hard to regain his footing and slowly he continued one step in front of the other, Naruto kept the pace he set, his eyes a hard focus. Hiashi's foot slipped again, now fighting gravity and his own shrinking Chakra reserves he knew it was over he had barely made it past the halfway point when his foot released from the stone, he fell but just before he hit the ground he was pulled up by his ankle.

Floating there upside down he looked at the top of the stone, Mai sat there with her legs over the edge and hand out which was connected to his foot by a long thin Chakra string. She just smiled and lowered the Hyuga to the ground as Naruto slowly reached the top turned and walked back down, the group even his little crew watched him with wide eyes as. Asuma turned to look at the Academy Chunin,

"He was the dead last?"

Iruka was stunned, "Naruto, how long have you been able to walk that wall?"

Naruto kept walking, "the second day of my training with chief...four days now, Hinata could do it too, on the same day."

Hinata blushed and ducked her head as both her father and her aunt looked at her,

"I'm...I am not sure I can walk the whole block I just went up half way and did my kata."

"Hinata-Chan," Gai started. "Doing Kata's on the block is even harder than walking it."

"Oh..."

The rain started to lighten up, many had forgotten it was raining at all, as Naruto finally reached the ground. The blonde was down on one knee and everyone watched him after a second Naruto took a deep breath and stood,

"What's next Chief," and smiled.

Kyoko palmed her face, "he did not just call out my father?"

"Oh yes he did," Shika, Choji, Kiba, and Hinata all replied. Shino just nodded. "I have no idea why anyone is surprised."

"So," Naruto started to ask again.

Just then they heard a bell ringing.

"Lunch one hour, Ino and Sakura, you're on cleanup"

The group slowly went to eat, they were so tired they couldn't even do the 'I'm Starving' dash,

"Shino is my watch correct?" Naruto asked as he checked his watch.

"Yes, it is just after three, we did full counts till noon before we started to fall off. you didn't stop till about forty-five minutes ago." Shino nodded. "It took you forty minutes to walk the block."

"And I felt every second of it,"

Sakura and Ino sat and were whispering as the Chief walked past with his meal in one hand...and his cane in the other. Sakura screams as he hit her on the top of the head.

"I am pretty sure that I said you will not insult a fellow Shinobi around me, pinky," the Chief growled. "Apologize."

"I'm...sorry Choji, I..." she couldn't finish.

The boy just looked at her confused.

"Here is a lesson while we eat," Chief started as he moved to sit. "Pound for pound and then some Akimichi's are the strongest Shinobis this village has, their family Jutsu uses up a ton of Chakra just moving around, so they must replenish regularly. They have come up with a way to replenish that Chakra using Protein and calories, much safer than using soldier pills or other synthetic drugs.

So that 'fat' so many people like to mention," he narrowed his eyes at the two girls. "Allows them to always be ready to use their Jutsu. If I were to throw you off a cliff, Choji here could strengthen and expand his arm down to catch you faster than most people could try and think of a way to save you." Ino gulped she knew her father was only alive cause Choji's dad did just that many years ago on a mission.

"I'm sorry Choji I thought I knew what I was talking about and it seems I really don't know anything," Sakura spoke after a moment of silence. Choji just waved it off.

"You do not insult your fellow ninja," Chief started again. "We are all Shinobi of the Leaf. We are all brothers and sisters. from the dumbest Genin to the Hokage. we all put our lives in the hands of each other and they put their lives in our hands...and regardless of clan or power or status, we all meet the same Shinigami as equals in the end."

Thus ended the lesson and Chief stopped giving Sakura an evil look, the pink was rubbing her head and then started running her fingers through her long hair and growled to herself.

* * *

"What is it Sakura?" Ino asked as she sat and ate.

"I hate my hair this long...I mean I only grew it this long cause word was Sasuke liked long Hair."

Hearing this, Naruto and the boys started chuckling trying and failing to cover it up, the attempt was lost when a sound very few had ever heard started to fill the air,

Hinata was laughing, she almost fell backward if Choji hadn't reached and caught her she would have hit her head. After a few moments, the Hyuga girl finally gained control and looked around, and blushed as everyone was staring at her. Except Neji and Sasuke, but both were paying attention.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she felt to be the butt of the joke.

"Nothing..."Hinata giggled. "Just the funniest and longest lasting prank Naruto ever pulled."

Everyone was staring at her and she blushed again and started to crawl into that shell of hers, naturally, Naruto would not let her,

"I am the one that spread the rumor about Sasuke and long hair," the blonde laughed and just ignored the evil glare from both Sasuke and Sakura.

"You know Sakura if you cut your hair," Shika started. "We can start the rumor Sasuke actually liked short hair and tell everyone that Naruto started the long hair rumor."

"Yeah...then we see how drastic the fangirls become cutting their hair...I bet at least three shave their heads," Kiba laughed. almost everyone laughed and of those that didn't, Sakura was fighting a smirk at that mental image, and the Uchiha just glared as he has almost no sense of humor.

"Yes, you guys are learning the art of the prank," Naruto called and wiped a fake tear. "I have never been so proud my young disciples."

Naturally, his friends laughed, Kiba rolling with the joke got to his knees and started kowtowing to Naruto. This made most of the group laugh. (some did worry about the idea Naruto was training more pranksters)

"And what would that do?" Neji asked not yet getting the joke but smiling at the thought of a shaved bald fangirl that had chased him once.

"Teach them to stop listening to all rumors simply cause Sasuke's name was mentioned and the shorter or dumber looking haircut the more obsessed the fangirl. A lot of them hide or try to hide the fact, fangirl is not a compliment after all, and this would expose them to the whole village.

"but I wouldn't be able to cut my hair then...I am and ex-fangirl," Sakura spoke and everyone looked at her. "Ex-fangirl, I may not be as good as I thought I was, but I am a better Kunoichi then before."

"true," Chief spoke, "but if you cut your hair first and make it fit your style, then I am sure the others will cut it shorter...I'm thinking just above the shoulder for you." Chief stared at her as if he was actually thinking what to do.

Mai sat down beside the pink with a pair of large shears and a look asking, ' _Now?'_

"Ah...let me...do we have time right this minute?" Sakura asked as she wondered how the woman next to her got down from the block so quickly and silently.

Over with Hinata and the others, the Hyuga blushed. "That means I would have to let my hair grow out...I only cut it short to show I was not a Sasuke fangirl,"

"Yes..." Naruto smiled. "But I like girls with longer hair." naturally Hinata blushed again but did smile.

Hiashi was growling in his mind as he watched Naruto flirt with his daughter, Asuma, Gai and Iruka watched him with the look _'you have no say you gave your daughter away remember?'_

 _"_ That is a good Idea _,"_ Kyoko added with a smile, "And your mother's journal should have something to help you."

Hiashi stiffened...' _shit.'_

"What journal?" Hinata asked more confused than anything. Kyoko's eyes widened, and she spun to stare at her brother-in-law.

"You did not give her the journal?" she screamed. "The one her mother left for her to receive just before she was to start the Academy."

"Um...not yet..."

"And what about the chest? With all her notes and diaries and Jutsu's and her personal stuff?" Kyoko was getting fired up.

"I was told it wouldn't be of use to her," Hiashi tried to argue. "The elder checked her natural affinity when she was seven...they said it was a weak earth."

"They...the elders checked, you did not bother to see for yourself?" the woman looked ready to attack. "Just how much does she know about her mother?"

Hinata was staring between her father and her Aunt confused and slightly annoyed seeing as if things had been kept from her.

Hiashi was pale and looking scared and ashamed...not the best look he could have had on his face as it told Kyoko everything she needed to know, faster than anyone could see she pulled back and went to slap the man with all her strength.

But her hand did not connect, shocking everyone Chief was there and holding her wrist as her hand was a centimeter from striking. then he pulled the arm back and up putting his daughter in a hammerlock, arm bent up and behind her head,

"Where were you?" he asked calmly. "With her mother dead, you should have been the main female presence in her life. Teaching her to be both a Kunoichi as well as a lady. Hinata is kind, gentle, and caring, just like her mother was. And since you were not, those elders, as well as her father, made her feel that those traits that truly defined my daughter were a weakness and did everything to break her. Where were you?"

Chief let her go and stepped back over to stand behind Kurenai.

"Kurenai here has been doing the job you should have been doing, and she will remain doing that job, you have failed your sister's daughter and you have to live with that from now on." Now Chief started to show some anger. Kyoko just sat down looking ashamed. "But don't worry about that, you have two more important things to deal with,"

"Wh...What are they?" Kyoko asked looking beaten.

"First is Neji...Hiashi STILL has not given him the letter his father left him.

THAT got Neji's attention as he looked to the Chief and his father and back, Kyoko's eyes grew wide as she slowly looked at Hiashi. Hiashi again looked downcast and ashamed.

"I...It...I honestly did not think he was ready..." Hiashi tried to explain.

"And from what I saw you would have been right," Chief agreed. "His mother had abandoned him for the last few years, the main house is a bunch of dicks, except Hinata, I agree he was not ready...till the day he learned I was his grandfather, you should have given him the letter then."

Both Hiashi and Kyoko thought about it...it was so simple why did they not think of that?

"It is in the hidden drawer in my private study," Hiashi started. "I will make sure he gets it the moment we return."

"No need," Chief replied as he walked over to where Mai was finishing Sakura's haircut. he reached into her coat and pulled out an old folded up paper and just tossed it to Hiashi.

"You can give him that tonight, as soon as Mai gets done and the girls finish the dishes we need to get back to it," Chief told them. Making it clear Neji was not even allowed to ask for the letter yet.

"Chief," Shino started. "You said two things."

Chief walked over to a log that was set close to the fire and laid on it hands behind his head like he was in a hammock, perfectly balanced...

"The second is simple...Hanabi is a bitch thanks to Hiashi and the elders and is on her way to be the perfect puppet for them."

Kyoko shot to her feet both angry and scared staring at her father and then at Hiashi.

"Kyoko, that is partially your fault too remember?" Chief again reminded.

Mai finished and smiled as Sakura and Ino went to finish the dishes, Chief looked at everyone.

"Who can tree walk?"

Most raised a hand,

"Um...I am not very good at it," Choji spoke up.

"And Sakura just learned it yesterday, Ino is not very good at it either," Shikamaru added.

"Well no one gets to eat again till everyone learns it," Chief smiled as he stood up. "Lee?"

The green spandex kid looked up.

"Your medical record says you cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu due to weak chakra coils, and that you passed by becoming a Taijutsu specialist like your sensei, correct?"

Lee nodded, he thought about a big loud boastful speech...but this was Chief, and Lee learns quickly.

"I will be honest...if I had been here I would not have let you pass..." Chief finished. Lee looked disheartened. "Unless you could perform the tree and water walking skills, those two skills are more important than the henge, substitution, and the clone combined."

Here Chief turned to look at Iruka, "From now on those two skills must be taught first."

The teacher nodded as he saw the thinking behind it,

"I will try Chief but the Council..." he trailed off as the Chief just crossed his arms and raised his brows above his dark glasses. "I take it you will be able to deal with them? yes, Chief tree and water walking from now on."

"Lee," Chief started. "It is clear you have Chakra and that it does reach every part of your body, so what we need to do is work with what you got, remember how I had you start meditating?"

"Yosh, yes Chief."

"Good, Kyoko, Hiashi," Chief pulled from his pocket two black markers. "You know what to do. Lee strip down,"

"All my clothes?" Lee asked slightly embarrassed.

"To your bare as..." Chief replied but stopped as Mai just tapped him on the arm and gave him a look,

Chief looked at her, then Lee...then everyone else, several of the younger girls were blushing.

"Fine, Hyuga's take him someplace private and start. Hayate, Yugao, get them started at the trees," Chief ordered, Naruto smiled as trees were easy.

"Naruto, start walking the stone, up and down and don't stop till I say."

"Shit," Naruto growled.

"Hinata you too," Chief added.

"Hey," Naruto growled. "Yeah, I called you out and challenged you, that does not give you a reason to punish anyone else."

"You still need to learn boy, every action you personally do WILL affect someone else and many times it will endanger those you care about," Chief growled back.

Naruto paused as the words started to sink in.

* * *

Soon Naruto and Hinata started to walk the stone while the rest went to the trees, Chief went with Gai around a building where he found Lee finishing the removal of his clothes, Hiashi standing in front of him, Kyoko behind.

"Ok Lee this is simple, you are going to stand arms out and close your eyes, they are going to draw your chakra paths starting at your core and moving out. Meditate on them focus and remember them."

Lee nodded and obeyed as the two adults quickly got started, inch by inch the length of the lines,

"He does have a vast amount of chakra but there is damage to several key spots that cannot be repaired," Kyoko spoke after some time.

"The Chakra has a steady flow which helps his Taijutsu as well as how this boy can heal from the daily damage he gains in training, but he won't be able to use most ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Hiashi finished.

"Most?" Chief asked. "So, you actually see my plan?"

"Yes Chief," both Hyuga's replied.

"Why did I never think of this?" Gai asked as he nodded and smiled.

"Cause it only works with two Hyuga's that have this level of control, I doubt you would have been able to find two willing to help. It is a good thing I don't have to worry about the willing part," Chief replied as he watched.

"Would we have been able to fix those broken spots if we have done this earlier?" Gai asked.

"I do not know, due to the Hyuga's stupidity there are no medical ninjas with that Byakugan. Who knows what could be done if there was. They could check newborns to see if they have any ailments at birth that we could fix early cause the body had yet to start growing." Chief growled.

Hiashi and Kyoko cringed...that had been a plan of Hitomi's many years ago, the clan elders had fought very hard against it.

"Done," Kyoko said after a few hours and the two put their markers away.

"Good, Since I know you both can walk the tree, the water AND the block...go run the course for the rest of the day," Chief replied without looking at them.

Knowing they were still in trouble both quickly obeyed. Chief waited for the boy to dress,

"Now have you memorized the pathways?"

Lee nodded.

"Good focus and feel your chakra as it moves through your body."

A few minutes later Lee lifted his hand and there were little blue 'flames' coming from his fingertips.

"Good, Gai take him to the tree." Chief smiled at the boy.

* * *

"It is best to start this at a run," Iruka started and walked through a basic refresher course of walking a tree. Most who had already learned it was able to catch on quickly. Sasuke was having major trouble and it took almost two hours for him to run up and down the tree without falling.

The group spotted the older Hyuga's heading off and starting to run the obstacle course from yesterday. Lee returned with black marks on his face and any part of his skin that wasn't covered and so he and Gai started working through step by step.

"Do not," Chief spoke as he walked up to Lee going slowly up the tree. Do not try too much till you have mastered it, that means that you can walk up and down trees, walls, any vertical surface without actually thinking about it. This will take time, do not rush.

Most got it quickly as they ran up and down the trees, one person *cough*, prick, *cough* asked why everyone had to keep going because two were taking too long. Chief did not say anything, he ignored the Uchiha.

Kiba had started working on his 'all fours' style taught by his mom, what shocked him was Anko could do it very easily and she smiled,

"Tsume taught me, though her words were not 'Helps to chase cats up trees, I believe her words are 'easier when chasing pus..."

"YES," Kiba interrupted slightly blushing. "But when she says it, people actually have to think, does she mean chasing cats or the other more vulgar and perverted meaning. If I used her saying, EVERYONE would think I was referring to the second choice."

Anko stopped and looked at him then thought, as she was on all fours walking down the tree this was a rather funny sight,

"True, you're not wrong, I thought you were Kiba?" she asked.

"I am Kiba," he growled.

"Oh," Anko replied and did a 'thinking' pose, "I thought you were the dumb one."

Kiba blushed and some of the others, Akamaru included snickered.

"He and Naruto are currently battling for that title," Shino replied first causing others to chuckle more.

Shikamaru spoke up. "Kiba was edging him out for the 'lead' over the last few days, but with Naruto challenging the Chief earlier today." here the lazy boy pointed at the orange clan blonde. "it shows Naruto is not yet ready to give up the title."

"Don't worry Kiba," Choji started seeing his friend blush more. "I am sure you will fully knock Naruto of the top and claim the title.

"thank you all, ever so much," Kiba replied. "I feel so much love I don't know how to handle it all.

* * *

Once Choji and Lee were able to walk up and down the tree, (they were the only two walking) Chief smiled and let them stop. Naruto and Hinata had basically made small talk as they forced themselves to keep going. both tired, both soaked in sweat and Naruto cursing the Chief.

The group walked to the stone following the Chief and watched.

"I want to do that," Uchiha ordered...no not ordered requested with conviction.

"And who is stopping you," Chief replied.

"I bet I can get up and down faster than that..." Sasuke started and looked to see EVERYONE but the two older Hyuga's look at him. clearing his throat quickly, "Faster than Naruto."

"You two down," Chief called and Naruto and Hinata turned around and walked down as quickly as they could. Once they reached the ground Hinata collapsed to her knees and Naruto was winded but still up.

"What's up chief, I thought you would have had me there all night." Naruto breathed as he tried to smile.

"That was the plan but Sasuke has asked to try the wall...he even claims that he can reach the top faster then you did," Chief replied with a straight face, the kind of face where everyone sweat drops at once in an Anime.

' _Oh No, what is it this time?_ ' All the people that had yet to try this wall before, besides Sasuke, asked themselves in their heads.

Sasuke did not see the looks on everyone else's faces. He was busy staring at Naruto who just looked at the Uchiha with his own straight face. The blonde just smiled and stepped back holding his hand to the wall with a ' _be my guest'_ gesture.

Everyone watched and Sasuke got ready, Chief pulled his watch and was getting ready to start it. Lee was off to the side and watching the Uchiha about to start a challenge he started to bounce on his feet, he was just about to shout that he wanted to join when Naruto placed a hand on the mini-Gai clone and just shook his head to stop him.

"Go," Chief called.

Sasuke hit the wall running, and after three steps fell and landed on his back, growling he got up and did it again...and again...and again. After the first fifteen minutes, Chief shrugged and looked at the others, "katas."

While everyone watched as they went through their forms, Sasuke kept falling on the third step. Cursing and growling any sense of dignity gone Chief just smiled, another fifteen minutes passed and Sasuke was still on the ground.

"Neji, if neither you or your partner figure it out you don't get to eat." chief ordered.

Neji nodded and went to stand in front of the wall and Sasuke hit the ground in a cry,

"Sasuke?" Neji spoke.

The Uchiha growled as he stood and turned to face the Hyuga hate filling his eyes. "WHAT?"

Not to be cowed by the boy Neji glared and shouted back, "WALK." and to prove his point he started to walk up the stone.

"Did you not notice, Naruto never ran, neither did Hinata or my uncle, this stone is laced with a strange Chakra, something I have never seen before. I don't think anyone can 'run' up it.

That just pissed the Uchiha off as he took a step…then another, he had walked five steps before he realized he had not fallen. Now as they walked both boys were realizing it is a hell of a lot harder to walk then run. Even though Neji has amazing control of his chakra and had done fifteen minutes of Kata to focus it, he, like Sasuke, had not trained to walk up a tree he always ran. Sasuke...did not have Neji control, and as they walked side by side they made it about a quarter of the way.

"Shit I'm out of chakra, I can't..." Sasuke started to sound panicked.

"Me...too," Neji cried as both boys slipped and fell at the same time.

Like Hiashi they were caught by chakra strings as everyone looked up to see Mai, holding out both hands and sitting on the edge of the top feet swinging back and forth as is she was fishing.

Sasuke was close to fainting as they were lowered to the ground, those watching had varying thoughts.

Those that had been here before were thinking, 'wow, Chief really is not allowed to kill anyone this time.'

Those that had not been here before, 'how does she get up there without anyone seeing.'

The dinner bell rang as Kyoko and Hiashi were completing the course for the third time, Shino had to check his watch it, was, in fact, eight at night later than the normal six, as the two Older Hyuga's slowed and turned to the food line with looks of joy in their normally empty eyes. Chief just grabbed two bundles from the table and tossed them to Kyoko and Hiashi, who caught them.

"I said the rest of the night, I will let you know when that is," Chief called as the two looked at the small bundle of traveling food they were given and turned to start again. "But first, Hiashi"

The Hyuga stopped and turned back to the Chief, who just pointed at Neji. It took a second to realize what he wanted but he gasped and Hiashi slapped his own face before pulling the letter from his pocket and handing it to his nephew.

"Good now run," Chief called.

After the two left,

"You can wait a few moments to read that letter," Chief spoke. and looked at the eating group.

"Kiba, the storm ruined my wake up for you but I planned to explain this today so I will. one hundred eighty meters behind your tent is an ice cold pond," Kiba gulped. "The field between your tent and that lake is full of little sharp thorn bushes. If you don't wake up when the rest do," here he stopped to look at the little white dog. "No biting." the Dog yipped and whined.

"I will grab you by whichever body part is facing that end of the tent, hair or ankle your choice, drag you through those thorns and put you in the freezing lake, Understand?"

"Yes Chief," the dog boy replied with his own whimper.

"Understand, if my hand grabs you it won't matter when you actually wake...you are going for the ride." Chief warned. "your family has the best ears and noses, you should be able to train yourself to sense when someone is coming even while asleep. As a Shinobi you should be able to set an internal clock, so you can wake from any sleep without so much as a hick-up."

Kiba nodded, he knew he should not have this heavy sleep problem...but he did and he knew he had to do whatever it took to fix it...lives were literally on the line.

"Ok everyone," Chief called out. "Tomorrow it will go like this, wake breakfast is at five, full counts at six, you will switch to katas and back for a total of four sets each. then water walking. If you have never done it before or are not very good at it don't worry you will have it perfected before lunch."

"how" Sakura started. "How can you be sure of that?"

"Simple, no one gets lunch till everyone can walk on water." Chief shrugged and grinned as several realized he set her up on that one.

"Now eat, shower, bath and rest." Chief walked away.

* * *

 **A/N wow lots of reviews about my problem that I have basically set my mind up...though nothing for sure. it also almost has my mind made up on whether or not Sasuke gets a hickey**

 **R/K**

 **1: no, we will not get to see what the letter says, it's basically what is written in the manga or said in the anime**

 **2: how do you like my motivational skills?**

 **3: anyone notices that by the rules of walking/running that means Choji and Lee...what?**

 **4: I tried to add a few jokes here and there what did you think?**

 **5: Sultry since you did not reply to the last chapter yet I'm going to wish you a fast healing.**

 **6: feed the beast.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n new chapter took time, sorry if it feels like I ran on a bit. own only my stuff.**

 **Edit 3/6/2018**

* * *

After their bath which included another impromptu lesson in trade skills and former missions involving body work. The younger boys of the group minus Sasuke and Neji. (Neji was off reading the letter and Sasuke was not yet ready to be sociable) were sitting around the fire,

"Ok Naruto," Shikamaru started. "What is wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. this was the first time her and Ino had joined the others.

"He has had a lot on his mind all day," Shino spoke, he startled the pink seeing as she had forgotten about what Chief informed them of the second day during the sparring. "That is the reason he challenged the Chief was to gain time to think."

Ino was shocked, "You mean it wasn't because he is...because he is Naruto?" she asked trying to remain friendly.

"Do you even know who Naruto is?" Choji asked as he had his night snack.

Both girls stopped and stared at the boy…then at the rest of the group.

"You really don't see it?" TenTen asked shaking her head. "I have known him less than a week and I could tell Naruto maybe foolish and kinda stupid at times, a trait many kids his age have. But I knew he was more then he let on."

"That does not matter," Shika started. "What is wrong Naruto?"

"Hanabi," Naruto replied and Hinata jumped and looked at him. "Chief refused to meet her, speak with her in any way, and now this is five days since Chief basically destroyed the Hyuga elders."

"And your thinking they will do something to her out of revenge on the Chief?" Shikamaru asked. "possible, but remember, in their hate for Hinata they basically 'loved' the little future puppet. I think what they are doing in these days that we are away is trying even harder to win her loyalty to them."

"Really?" Hinata asked happy that Hanabi was safe from harm, scared as she did not want them to brainwash her sister.

"Yes," Kiba nodded. "I bet at least one of them thinks if they can control Hanabi...that will help them deal with Chief, I can tell you most other men would hesitate to harm their granddaughter, especially one so young."

"Chief," Naruto continued. "Is not most men, he won't hesitate."

"He won't have to," a voice broke the silence.

They turned and looked as Asuma, Genma, and Gai stepped up.

"Chief never forgot or forsook the young Hanabi?" Naruto asked as he spotted Dog behind the three men.

"Chief forsaking his family?" Gai started. "She is protected, though if her father doesn't get his act straight quickly he will put the little brat over his knee and tan her hide."

"Any way we could get you to tell us what he did?" Naruto asked looking back into the fire.

* * *

"Why the hell am I here?" the dark-haired brat asked again as she continued her hike through the woods, it was getting late and she had never been away from the compound this late before.

Ebisu just sighed internally as he led his group, Konohamaru the Hokage's grandson, and his two friends Udon and Moegi. Other known as the Konohamaru Army Corps, and to be honest he loved these kids. Their skills lacked but for eight-year-olds that were to be expected, but their fire and the fact they were a team willing to stand shoulder to shoulder with each other regarding a punishment for a prank. Some saw and believed that the Special Jonin hated the Uzumaki brat, but the truth was he was impressed by him.

Ebisu was one of the best trainers in the village, despite the 'stupid' persona he gave off to everyone (he was a Shinobi after all) and he saw Naruto's budding skills before many, but to make it possible for Naruto to befriend the young Sarutobi he had to play defense with the stupid village acting as an ass to draw attention from the civilians...what always shocked him how no one ever saw through it...except Naruto himself.

Returning to the present situation he tried to block out the screech of the fourth child, Hanabi, second daughter of the Hyuga clan head Hiashi and current heir to the clan. He knew why she was there, she was in danger from her clan, not in the same way her kind and gentle older sister was but a danger nonetheless.

"He told us when we started," Konohamaru replied. "We are to be given special training."

"There is nothing better than my clans training everything else is just worthless tricks."

"Hanabi Hyuga?" Ebisu asked calmly. "You have already skipped a year ahead in the Academy correct?"

The girl straightened as she was being spoken to by a sensei. "Yes, Ebisu-sensei."

"If you complete these special training courses it is possible for you to skip more years. not guaranteed mind you but possible." the teacher never raised his voice never spoke with anything but a calm persona...which hid the fact he was not happy or impressed with someone that appeared to be a bigger bitch then both the Yamanaka and the Haruno girls had been before 'he' returned.

The complaints stopped, and they continued walking in silence till they came to a clearing,

"Ok who knows how to set up a campsite?" the teacher asked. The three disciples of Naruto raised their hands. "Good have it set quickly."

Konohamaru helped his friends set their tents, but when he tried to help the Hyuga she brushed him off claiming 'I can do it,' Now the eight-year-old boy did not know much but he and his group had been playing ninja with Naruto long enough to have learned a few things about keeping secrets, and when the other boys joined him especially the Nara and the Aburame, Konohamaru brain felt like it had doubled in size.

Moegi saw this and slipped into a 'friendly girl' mode she had been working on and went to help the struggling Hyuga, Udon had slipped into the sleepy-eyed snot-nosed appearance that Shino and Shikamaru had encouraged to turn it into a disguise to fool those around him. He stood back and watched making sure the Hyuga was distracted.

"Wanna tell me what that was about sensei?" Konohamaru asked quietly as he went to 'help' set Ebisu's tent. "There is no promise of skipping a year if we do these training trips."

Naruto had started writing rules and rule number 5 is 'Never underestimate the K.A.C"

"For an eight-year-old, you are getting quick," the teacher replied calmly. he had learned in the last few months that Konohamaru was not stupid and when given the correct motivation and teachings was proving to be the grandson of the Hokage in more than the name. He was ashamed that it was not him that was able to get the child to grow so much but the Uzumaki.

"Boss makes it clear, Shinobi are either quick or dead." the boy replied his eyes had a fire not even the teacher had seen before.

"There is something happening with her clan, and she is in a danger that is not easily handled. so...for now the best way is to separate her from her clan at times."

"This involves that training boss is taking at the moment?"

"In a way, yes...you truly respect Naruto?" the teacher asked quietly.

"He never gave up no matter what this village threw at him, how can you not respect that, plus he plays with us. Takes time to help us and doesn't treat us as stupid kids."

Ebisu just nodded, Naruto had a way with people that was a fact, anyone that put their hate for the fox aside and got to know him grew to care for and trust the blonde.

"She cannot learn this, the last thing we need is for her to tell her clan," Ebisu whispered.

"Ok,"

* * *

Hiruzen watched the orb as his grandson and friends were out camping, he also watched the Hyuga girl and saw that despite her naturally arrogant attitude she was shy, Moegi was quickly becoming what the Hokage knew to be her first friend, even with all the mistakes in raising Naruto the blonde still found a way to teach the three eight-year-olds.

Shaking his head, he switched to check other things mostly the bathhouse, to make sure there were no perverts peeping on the women of course.

* * *

The night was growing late, the two Hyuga's had lost count how many times they had gone through the course and like she had mentioned each pass was different, the mud pit was deeper or thicker, the wire pit was tighter, or the tags hurt worse than a simple burn, and every time that rock wall just gets taller and taller.

The worst part was the wall, even though the wall grew there were no new hand grips and the original grips began to spread out farther and farther apart making the climb a new hell every time. They were just getting to the top of the wall and started to rest before heading down when a small timer that was not there the last time they climbed the wall, dinged. in a second Chief was there grabbed them both by their shirts and flickered away.

Putting them down they found that they were the only ones in one of the hot springs and showers. Not asking a question both just stripped and got into one of the showers to wash.

"Do you know why she was so mad when I mentioned how Hanabi being turned into a elders puppet?" Chief asked after a few minutes.

At first, neither knew how to answer, they knew it was a loaded question, and both stayed quiet trying to work the problem...then Kyoko's eyes shot open and she quickly turned to face her father.

"When did you learn about that?"

"When Hitomi wrote me to tell me she was with child again," Chief replied. and for a moment Hiashi was trying to figure it out then he too turned to face his father in law.

"You don't seem upset about..."

"About what? Chief barked. "How my daughter was heartbroken as she had to watch her widowed sister mourn the death of her husband, how she enacted a very old custom involving the marriage of twin brothers to twin sisters by bringing her sister into her and her husband's bed?"

Both stared as they shut off their showers and slowly moved to sit in the hot water.

"Yes, I know that once Hizashi died you two had been together, I also know neither of you cheated on Hitomi as it was, in fact, her idea." Chief continued as if this was everyday news. "It is a very old tradition and all rules were followed so no I have no trouble with it except..."

Kyoko grew worried and sat up, "Except?"

"I would have preferred if it was Hizashi instead of Hiashi, I never hid the fact I liked him better," Chief replied with a blank face. "Back to the question, why is Kyoko angry with how Hanabi turned out?"

"She was with me and Hitomi the night Hanabi was conceived she is almost as much Hanabi's mother as Hitomi is," Hiashi replied.

"Very good," Chief replied as if he was talking to a child. "You're lucky I cared about my daughters, why either of them ever liked you I will never know. But I do know they felt something for you and I respect their wishes...though that will not stop me from breaking you both any chance I get."

He turned to leave the two, "Get some rest, tomorrow won't be any easier."

After he left the Hyuga's did not speak they soaked and then went to their tent. After Hitomi had died they both agreed to never speak of that. Neither knew that Kuzai had any knowledge of that part of their lives, Hitomi had never once mentioned it. They laid in their camp beds and just thought of the situation, and as one they both realized for the first time what Chief Kuzai was trying to do.

Both had been trying to ignore and just move past their personal demons, and he was never going to allow that. He fully believed that all demons must be completely dealt with and ignoring them only brings pain and heartbreak. Hiashi had known that man twenty years, Kyoko had known him all her life...and he was still taking both to school.

* * *

Neji sat in the tree late into the night, he had read and reread the letter from his father. Then he cried for what felt like hours, he realized it was the first time he had cried in years. As he wiped his eyes he thought hard about everything he 'knew' and realized he was for lack of a better word, an ass.

"So," Chief started startling the boy. "Ready to answer my question?"

Neji looked at the man then out to the camp where he spotted his mother and father returning to their tent.

"I hated them, hated them all. But I knew most would kill me with the seal if I even looked wrong, but Hinata was looked down on. I figured that they would not mind if I treated her like trash too, help destroy her confidence, weaken her more then she had already been."

"And yet she could not be broken, she was always kind and gentle, neither you nor those elders could break what they feared most about her."

Neji's head whipped around his eyes showing his confusion.

"Hinata is just like her mother, the elders hated her mother, why?" he asked as he looked at the boy. "Because Hitomi did not need the caged bird to control the branch house, they loved and respected her without being forced. She was also skilled and basically unbeatable...once she mastered her moonlight dance only one person could beat her and no I am not talking about me."

Neji stopped and thought, trying to remember his aunt, all he could come up with was a kind welcoming smile, something that was not seen in the clan till Hinata started to share it.

"They wanted to destroy her because she would change the clan and they would lose their power?" the boy asked as he again looked to his grandfather.

"Yes," Chief replied. "I can break the elders, but I cannot unite the main and branch houses. Now only Hinata has that power. If I were you I would start to make friends with her and them all, Naruto is about ready to kill you."

Neji almost snorted at that statement then he remembered, "Who is he?"

"Did you not learn about the Uzumaki's in the Academy?" Chief asked calmly but very concerned.

"No, till Naruto I never even heard the name before."

"That will be fixed soon," Chief replied, "The short answer is the Uzumaki's were one of the most powerful clans ever and they were the leaders of one of the most powerful villages ever." Chief started. "And they were without a doubt the best SEAL masters to ever hold a brush."

"Could they remove the caged bird?" Neji asked seeing if he caught on to his grandfather's words.

"Since they designed and invented the seal," Chief replied and Neji narrowed his eyes.

"The seal was designed for prisoners, murders, rapists, worst of the worst. The Hyuga's gained the seal under false pretense and then bastardized it. Can a Uzumaki seal master remove the caged bird...I have no doubt. But the seal master must be that a MASTER. and Naruto is still some ways away from that level of skill."

Neji just nodded as the Chief walked away.

* * *

Kiba was not sleeping well, he started to toss in his bunk. This was not normal for him as he tried harder and harder to fall back into his peaceful slumber he started to think...

Chief grabbed the boy's ankle, Kiba's eyes shot open, "Oh shit."

Chief pulled the boy from his bunk and tent in one pull and started walking quickly into the field, Chief was not kidding, that field was full of sharp thorn bushes.

"OW, OW, OUCH, STOP, I'M UP, STOP, OUCH, DAMNIT." and so one with more profanities as they moved.

Chief stopped and Kiba gave a sigh thinking it was over, then he lifted and through Kiba by the ankle. The boy landed in the large pond small lake, call it whatever you wanted, all Kiba cared about ...

"FUCK THAT'S COLD!" he stood up and quickly walked out of the water.

"Boy you knew I would do this, why did you only wear your shorts?" Chief asked as they walked back into the camp and Kiba headed back into his tent.

"I knew I wouldn't get up," the boy replied. "Fewer clothes mean it's easier to change and dry off, I kept my clothes under the blanket, so they were warm."

Chief nodded as the two stood out of the tent Kiba looked around and found everyone staring at them...Naruto trying not to chuckle.

"Good, your mother did not learn that until her fourth week here," Chief replied and when Kiba looked at him. "She had the same problem took almost ten full weeks of her daily 'bath' before she finally learned how to wake up."

Chief just smiled and walked away checking on everyone, Naruto was chuckling as he stepped up.

"Don't start," Kiba growled.

"Relax, with my luck sooner or later, I too will take the bath," The blonde smiled. "We got an hour before food is on, so we are about to start our stretching."

Kiba nodded and followed him back to the group where they saw Neji walk up and bow to Hinata.

"Hinata-sama I," Neji started but was stopped when Hinata just slipped her hand under and lifted his chin up so she could see his eyes. "We are cousins, blood, we are so close to being brother and sister that few could actually find the difference. Don't lower your head to me." Hinata spoke softly gently.

Neji had to ask how he could have been so cruel to such a kind person...he really was a fool.

"Hinata-sama," Neji started again. "I know you know that you are in danger even with Chief around, I want to help you, but I am worried what would happen if the elders learned I no longer hated you."

Hinata smiled, not because she was in danger but because she had...

"Neji, meet Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame," Hinata waved at the two clan heirs. "Shino Shika, before we leave here we will need a plan," she spoke to he three boys who just nodded.

Naruto walked up eyes locked on Neji.

"Naruto Uzumaki I..." Neji started.

"Save it," Naruto stopped him. "Hinata trusts you fine...know that if you cross her ever again, not even the Chief will stop me nor beat me to you."

And with that it was made clear to those that could see the picture, Neji was on his last chance. The Hyuga's had no allies within the main clans of the village, but Hinata just smiled. She got her brother (as far as she was concerned) back and now as they started to stretch and work through their pre-breakfast warm-ups. Neji though wanting to be in the main group, did return to work next to Sasuke as the two were slowly silently finding they had much in common.

Shino and Shika were talking about how to add Neji to the group without endangering him. Kiba and Naruto were helping Choji try to reach his toes again (Chief again helped by putting his boot in the large boys back). And Hinata was just chatting with TenTen, The two girls had quickly become friends. Sakura and Ino watched on and stayed quiet. their goal was trying to learn who Naruto really was and wondered how the 'blonde idiot' had been able to draw all these clans together without anyone noticing.

Kurenai and Anko watched, Kurenai couldn't help but smile as she watched Hinata. Anko would tease her about being a proud 'mommy' only for the red-eyed woman to reach and pop her on the but telling her to 'behave'.

Asuma, Gai, and Iruka all moved over to the silent Hiashi who like Kyoko had not spoken all morning,

"Scale of one through ten, how stupid do you feel?" Asuma asked.

"There is not a number high enough to answer that, how could I have been so blind?" Hiashi replied.

"We have been asking that for years, Naruto's father was your teammate. You knew him better than most," Gai took up the conversation. "If I am not mistaken Minato was your best man, and also the reason you actually made it to your own wedding on time."

Hiashi stiffened at that memory, "I do not know what to do."

"You could always swallow your pride," Iruka started "and ask for help."

Some short ways away Tsubaki, Raidō, and Genma were watching and listening.

"Am I the only one who realized how much Naruto looked like him?" Tsubaki asked in a whisper.

"No, several of us figured it out." Genma replied calmly. "but the majority seems to just be stupid."

"The Hokage banned anyone from telling him before, but I have to ask." Raidō started "when will Naruto be told?"

"I have asked the Chief that," Genma replied. "He says no one is to tell him yet, that is a job for Jiraiya."

"That toad sage and pervert," Tsubaki asked confused.

"And the Uzumaki's godfather."

Raidō nodded as he looked over, "Food is on."

* * *

Konohamaru woke and quickly got his friends up, it took some time but Moegi was able to get the Hyuga moving. After a quick breakfast, the four waited for their teacher who showed up on time but not alone. On his shoulder sat a capuchin, he wore a black yukata and carried what looked like a bokken sword all fitted to his frame.

The grandson of the Hokage knew a monkey summons when he saw it but he had never met this monkey before.

"Students," Ebisu started. "This is master Mack, he has been asked to assist in your training. I suggest you listen to him."

Hanabi humphed and crossed her arm defiantly.

"You have a problem child?" The monkey asked shocking the Hyuga. "yes, I can speak your tongue, I asked if you have a problem?"

"What can a monkey teach?" she replied with an arrogance that caused everyone to just sigh.

"Good question," the monkey replied without even an ounce of emotion. "Let me offer you a deal,"

"What kind of deal," she replied as Udon and Konohamaru both just facepalm themselves.

"A spar, you verse me, you win you pass and poof you get the advancement." The monkey smiled.

"And if I lose?" she asked showing no signs of concern.

"You never question me and do everything I say when I say and how I say. Simple no?"

"Deal," she replied and got into her Juken stance. Six seconds later she is looking up at the sky not sure what happened, but she did know one thing...she hurt.

"yield or do you wish to continue?" the Monkey asked as he looked down at her.

* * *

After they ate and Shika and Choji washed the dishes, it went just as the Chief said it would, Full counts and katas. back and forth till they completed four sets of each. After a five-minute break,

"Ok everyone, do a refresher on tree walking," Chief called. "Hinata Naruto I want two clones on the stone for the day."

Hinata made her clones and the two quickly popped their soldier pills and Naruto cheered, he had finally been able to make the exact amount of clones he was trying to make. So as the four clones started up the stone,

"Hinata how are you able to make Shadow clones?" Shika asked. "From what I know it takes a lot of Chakra to make one."

"And why did they have to take the pill?" Choji asked.

"Well, Chief showed me a way to check my reserves and see if I could make a clone," Hinata replied, " and one trick is if you have the control you can make a clone with barely enough chakra and all they have to do is pop a pill and they are fully charged."

"Yeah and since the pills don't harm clones like it does humans, they can keep popping the pills to last longer. I have two clones back at my apartment. They have been working on the seal training he had me start, they dispel every couple days after they create two more.

"Think we could learn them?" Kiba asked. "could help me and Akamaru with our fighting if we could bring in one or two other clones."

"Only way to know is to check the math," Hinata started only to hear a hiss, some scrambling sounds, and a low growl.

The girl turned and looked...up. before she just started laughing again.

"Naruto?" Chief asked calmly. "Two things, one we really need to get you over that fear of math."

"I know," Naruto replied but still looked down at the notes in Hinata's hand as if they were evil...and why was she laughing so hard? "What was the other thing?"

"Your balance has really improved," Chief replied.

Naruto was confused by that and looked at what the man meant and realized. He was perched on top of the Chief's head, both hands, and feet balancing perfectly on the man's head.

"Wow...I have no idea what to say." Naruto blushed.

"Try, I am sorry for climbing on you," Shikamaru replied "And then get off the man. your starting to draw attention again."

"Sorry Chief," Naruto replied and slowly climbed down.

"Ok, everyone to the lake," the man called as everyone finished their quick refresher of tree walking.

Chief and Kiba were not kidding, as they walked to the field almost everyone was getting caught in the thorns that were hidden in the grass.

"I am so glad I know how to wake up," Anko whined as her leg got stuck again.

"Yes, that ride is never fun," Hiashi replied. "and no, I did not need to be woken, he just made me his training dummy that day."

"You have a lot of experience as his training dummy, don't you?" Kurenai asked showing no signs of sympathy.

"I can not think of any person who has been his training dummy more times them me." the Hyuga replied as he caught his ankle.

"Itachi," Chief called out showing he had been listening, Sasuke's head snapped up. "I told you, from one end of this valley to the other. I had to destroy that stupid Uchiha pride. Almost as hard as breaking an Uzumaki."

Before anyone could reply they reached the pond or small lake that was well hidden.

"Naruto, Hinata." Chief called. "take Dog and walk to the center. when you get there, standard kata, then when he tells you, switch to your personal styles. The rest are ether learning water walking or mastering it."

Sasuke and Choji had major trouble but everyone tried to help, Choji got it after about an hour simply cause he listened and accepted help. Sasuke was still struggling with the idea that he did not know everything and needed help, in the end, he listens to Neji so after three hours the Uchiha took his first baby steps on water.

"Good now slowly walk around and if you feel you can perform your standard kata," Chief spoke nodding. "and watch."

"Watch what?" Tsubaki asked calmly.

Chief just smiled and turned to the center of the lake, "SPAR."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto walked out to the center, they did not rush but made good time, Naruto smiled at her before looking back at Dog,

"Any reason he sent you with us?" Naruto asked.

"I know both katas and can help you correct them." the ANBU captain replied.

"How do you know them?" Hinata asked.

"Number of time I watched your mother's spar together...hard not to learn." the man replied his voice cracked for just a second.

"Ok, here is the center," Naruto spoke and the two shinobi started their Katas.

No one spoke as they moved through each form, slipping into a synchronization that even Dog was impressed with. The hours passed or, so it felt and the only noise was a soft slap of water when the ANBU had them switch to their own personal Kata. Now a show was started, Hinata moved over the water on her toes like a dancer soft and silent, it wasn't as beautiful as when she dances with the moon, but Naruto could see her grace. Hinata watched Naruto as he moved there was more power in his form, but it also flowed only it was chaotic.

At first anyway, as Naruto and Hinata moved she saw that with all the random movements that matched his unpredictable nature there was, in fact, a balance. Dog would rarely correct either of them, but every once in a while, he would say things like 'hand too high, pull the back foot in' and once they did they found even more power and grace in their steps.

Hinata's form was soft graceful and gentle yet was deadly, Like the wind or a river. Naruto had a strong form more power, like a storm on the seas...a maelstrom, then she remembered something she had heard before, Land of Whirlpools. Naruto was a whirlpool strong fast chaotic at first glance but in that vortex unbreakable.

"SPAR!" came the shout from the Chief.

Hinata hesitated, she was not as shy as before, but this was still Naruto,

"Hinata?" Naruto spoke as he faced her. when she looked at him he smiled. "Dance with me,"

The two started to spar Hinata moved with grace and was shocked at how well she could counter Naruto. But she also noticed how Naruto could move with her and could counter her own style. As if they were two sides of the same coin,

"By kami," Anko called. "You taught him the _Uzushio no dansu,_ dance of the whirlpools."

"His mother's style, how do you know it," Chief asked.

"Are you kidding, Nature's Fury are still our idols, me and Kurenai and Yugao. We wanted to be in the same Genin team to try and recreate it." Anko replied not looking at anyone.

"Nature's Fury?" Sakura asked confused.

"Kushina Uzumaki, Hitomi Hyuga and my aunt Takana Chiyoko Akimichi, or aunt Tank." Choji replied.

"One of the few and the most powerful all Kunoichi teams in the history of the Leaf Village," Kurenai continued. "Led by Jonin sensei Tsunade Senju, of the Sannin."

Sasuke was watching the two in the lake, he was shocked. If Naruto had not been cheated in the Academy the Uchiha would have had his ass handed to him years ago. He wasn't even sure his Sharingan could counter Naruto without great effort. He was now seeing how the Chief's words were true, _All Naruto needed was just a little help and he has_... Sasuke shook his head. 'Ok so what I need to do is train harder, hopefully, my future Sensei will know what he is doing, if not I will have to find a way to get more training with the Chief'

Neji watched Hinata and was amazed by how she moved, this was not Juken and he could not think of a simple counter to her style. ' _So, this is the style the elders fear, they have a right to fear it.'_

"So beautiful," TenTen spoke out. "I can tell that both forms are very powerful and deadly, but it flows so smoothly even Naruto's that at first, it will deceive you. That is until it is right on top of you."

"They called it the Moonlight's Raging Storm," Hiashi spoke as he watched. "When they fought as a team, all three of them. They could move through an army with such speed and grace...only the fourth could match them. That was how they earned the name Nature's Fury, nothing could stop them."

Chief called for lunch for most of the group but Naruto and Hinata did not stop their spar, those who could get a view of the kid's faces saw that they were in a different world. Dog did not leave their side, this brought back one of the best memories he had as a young kid, one of the few he had from back then.

"That is, it for the day," Chief spoke as they ate lunch. "Tomorrow at Six you will all return and finish the Gauntlet so rest well."

He turned to walk away the rest just ate, several grabbed their food and went back to watch Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

"So," Chief spoke as it grew darker and Dog had called the two to stop. "How do you feel?"

"Like we could do that for the rest of our lives." Naruto smiled. Causing Hinata to blush but nod as well.

"You two made very few mistakes as you spar, mistakes that we will be working on as time goes by, now you skipped lunch," Chief spoke.

Here Hinata and Naruto's stomach betrayed them by growling. Causing both to blush again.

"Get some food and a bath, then get rest, you will tackle the last three legs of the Gauntlet tomorrow."

The Kids nodded smiled and went to dinner as Hiashi walked up to the Chief,

"Less than a week," Hiashi started. "You changed both of them into something...powerful."

"They were always powerful, all I did was give a damn about them for five seconds," Chief growled.

"Are you sure they are all ready to finish the gauntlet, it has killed older Shinobi before."

"Older yes, but this whole group is far better than any of them," Chief replied as he looked back over the camp. "Five days and I brought them this far, imagine where they would be if I could keep them for the three months."

* * *

 **A/N ok finally this took some time and I feel I could have used better words in much of the last few all suggestions welcome.**

 **R/K**

 **1: yes I am changing Kushina's team a little. I like this one better.**

 **2: more on nature's fury later.**

 **3: DBZx Skyfall you asked about the mind's eye of Kagura? um, have you not noticed that Naruto can see things most can't...like the anbu. he has a modified version of it that he is developing.**

 **4: I am not done bashing Sasuke...wait till his eyes activate.**

 **5: really no one commented about how Hinata burst out laughing in the last chapter about the Hair prank? Hinata LAUGHED. WHEN DID YOU HEAR THAT IN THE FIRST HALF?**

 **6: How did you like how Chief fixed the problem of Hanabi being left with the elders. for the record, in the first part, the K.A.C. were tagged at 8-9 years old and Hanabi was tagged at 7-8 years old so not hard to get them in the same group.**

 **7: feed this beast let's try for 15 reviews for this chapter as no chapter has gone that high as of right now 12/9/17**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N 6300 words for this chapter I so wanted to make it a two-parter but didn't. only own mine.**

 **and away we go. edited 3/6/2018**

* * *

Hiruzen smiled as he entered his office that morning, he had woken up and again donned his battle gear out of respect for the young children about to be put back into the gauntlet. He smiled cause in the last few days his personal ANBU had taken the challenge of Naruto more seriously and had been going over every inch of the Hokage's office, tower, and home.

"I see you're are eager for the challenge of stopping our resident prankster."

"We wish to see just how good he is, now he has had proper training." the lead ANBU replied.

"Good." the old man spoke as he sat at his desk and worked on some paperwork before the start.

* * *

Kiba's scream pierced the silent morning as again everyone watched him be dragged to the lake. Spitting water from his mouth he looked at the Chief who just crossed his arms and waited for the boy to get up and dressed.

"He at least he waits till everyone else is awake," Naruto smiled and laughed at his friend (in good humor).

"True he could be an ass and use me to wake everyone up," Kiba replied and chuckled.

Sakura had been listening and she and Ino never understood how they could be so carefree especially with all the cuts that Mai was silently healing on the dog boy.

"How are you so calm?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura," Naruto started. "We return to the village today, that means we are about to travel one hundred and twenty miles through the gauntlet, and everyone has warned us that the first part we have already traveled was a cake walk compared to the next three legs."

Sakura paled remembering the nightmare.

"We need to be relaxed and focused," Shino finished as he walked up.

The group, as a whole, started the morning stretching without many comments,

"So, Naruto," TenTen asked as they stretched. "How far have you come in sealing we never really talked about that."

"Ever read a book called pre-beginners guide to Fuinjutsu?" Naruto replied as he looked at the older girl.

"Sealing for the stupid?" she replied nodding. "Not yet, it is a very rare book my dad and I have been trying to get a copy for a few years."

"I will see if Chief can get you a copy when we get back," Naruto smiled. "Well I'm up through chapter fourteen, my clones should dispel soon."

And like clockwork Naruto's eyes flinched, "make that chapter eighteen complete."

"That would make you a journeyman sealer," Chief's voice spoke from behind Naruto.

"Wow and only a week, I feel kinda bad I have been studying almost a year," TenTen replied looking a little down.

"TenTen, relax," Chief spoke. "You are very good and will only get better. Naruto just has some advantages you don't."

"Like what?" this came from Sakura again trying to learn.

"Well he is an Uzumaki, they were a clan of sealing masters. Some even joked that sealing was literally in their blood cause even the dumbest membered just seemed to get it with almost no effort."

TenTen nodded, "Yes and they had access to the Uzumaki blood seals. Seals that could only be used by those with Uzumaki blood."

"You know your history," Chief smiled. "That makes you better then some, I doubt most of these kids have ever heard of the Uzumaki clan."

"Naruto has a clan?" Sakura and Ino both asked at the same time. Sasuke who was staying very quiet quickly turned his head to listen.

"Had," Chief replied. "Had a clan, they were wiped out by an alliance of Kumo, Iwa and Kiri Shinobi. roughly forty thousand strong,"

"Wow," Kiba replied. "Talk about overkill, how many Uzumaki's were there?"

"Oh," Chief started and looked at Choji who also grinned. "the standard population of Uzushiogakure was just around five thousand and most of that was made up by Uzumaki's."

"They sent forty thousand to destroy a village of five thousand?" Ino cried out.

He could not hold it in, Choji started laughing...

"Ok...what do we not know?" Naruto asked staring at his large friend...with everyone else.

Chief just smiled. "Twenty-five thousand IWA shinobi, it was their idea to wipe out the Uzumaki, so they sent the most. Then there was ten thousand from Kumo, Kiri only sent five thousand, but they also sent both of their Biju, the three-tailed beast, and the six-tailed beasts."

"I was right," Kiba started. "overkill."

"After three days only eight thousand Shinobi between the three forces were still alive and able to return to duty after six months of healing," Chief replied. "They lost eighty percent of their forces, not to mention the Uzumaki took out both tailed beasts."

The kids' faces were priceless, Kiba's jaw looked ready to fall off, Sakura actually went cross-eyed thinking about it.

"There is no such thing as 'overkill' when dealing with an Uzumaki." Chief turned to Naruto.

"You're good, when trained right you have the chance to be great, but I knew your great grandfather...you have a hell of a long way to go."

"Foods on," Teuchi called.

"Why have we not heard of this Uzumaki clan?" Sasuke asked trying to remain calm.

"Damn good question," Chief replied. "It should have been in your village history class as the Uzumaki and the Leaf were always allies, and the truth is without them this village would never have existed."

Many of the older Shinobi were listening, they had not realized the younger classes did not know about Naruto's clan...then they realized how much the council and the village hated Naruto and did whatever they could to degrade him.

"My Aunt Tank asked that question about ten years ago," Choji spoke in a somber voice. "They replied and I quote 'Why would we want to teach about a clan of whores and thieves'. She left the village on a requested long-term assignment after that, said if she didn't she would kill someone."

He couldn't duck, Chief wheeled around and decked Hiashi, being as he was the most senior council member here.

"I argued against it," Hiashi screamed. "There was nothing I could do, Sandaime had lost a lot of power by then even I have not figured out how they stole so much control. and they took control of the Academy and what is taught."

Hiashi stood up off the ground as everyone moved to get food. the Cook was loading everyone's tray with more food than normal, no one had to ask why it was just a reminder of what was about to come. The group ate and talked about what they had learned,

"Naruto," TenTen started again. "Back to what we were talking about on sealing, it seems you had extra help with these clones you spoke of."

"Shadow clones, yeah," Naruto replied and went into a simple yet detailed explanation about what the clones could do.

"Yet despite the Chakra requirement, Hinata could make them without passing out," Shino commented.

"There are tricks to make up for it," Hinata spoke and looked at Naruto and grinded with a giggle. "Might want to run away...or at least cover your ears."

Everyone laughed even Naruto, as Hinata of all people, teased the blonde. Then started going through the math, (Naruto did not run or jump on someone again, though he did hide behind Choji) not just for TenTen and Shino but for everyone that did not know the skill.

Sakura, Ino, and Tsubaki would not be able to at the moment as their Chakra levels were too low to do it safely even with their control and a soldier pill. Lee could not do it. Choji had the chakra to make three but only enough control to make one, everyone else could also only make one each,

"Finish half your food before messing around with that," Teuchi ordered. "That way you yourselves don't need that soldier pill."

They looked at the cook who just crossed his arms and dared them to challenge him.

No one did, it is not wise to mess with the one making your food.

Chief stood by waiting with a relaxed look on his face.

* * *

"Ok," Shika spoke as they had all created their one clone. "How should we start? Each clone had ten soldier pills that should be good for...twenty-four hours?"

"Water walking," Chief spoke up. "after everyone masters it, start your kata's it will greatly improve your control"

Nodding everyone sent their clones to the lake, Naruto who naturally made more than one sent five to the lake and two up the stone. Hinata stuck with her normal two though she could make five now, one went to the lake and one went up the stone.

"Ino, Tsubaki," Hinata spoke at the two quiet Kunoichis'. "Just being here your chakra reserves have grown a lot, I would say they have doubled in size or close to double. Sakura you Chakra reserves now match Ino's you should know of all of us you had the smallest reserves." Hinata tried to comfort them.

"Keep up with your training and you should be able to make a Clone in about two to three weeks," Chief spoke.

"That will depend on how our Jonin sensei train us," Sakura replied.

Few saw the smirk Kiba's, Shika's and Choji's faces. Naruto just chuckled.

"Well after you finish your daily training you and Ino should stake out an unused training area and train your selves, you know what you need to do, so make yourself do it." The blonde spoke calmly as if this was common knowledge.

The chatter continued but nothing important was said as Chief had them break and clean the camp. Everyone had their packs on Naruto, Lee and Choji were again picked to carry out the cook's gear. they watched as Hayate had led the cook into the woods away from the group, some thought about trying to sneak after them hoping to find that damn shortcut. Though no one did it...they knew Chief would never let that be easy.

"Ok," Chief started. "I want to say I am very happy you all made it...but I won't. Not until you finish the Gauntlet, one hundred twenty miles, three sections."

He stared at everyone and was happy though he did not show it, that no one flinched, not even the bleach and the pink.

"There is a time limit, it is now eight in the morning, ninety-six hours from now you are expected at the Academy to meet your Jonin sensei, if you are not there you are AWOL, absent without leave, for those not sure what that means. I have seen Shinobi take over five days to complete the three sections, they were older and had more training than most of you."

Now they squirmed, good he did not want them to think they were stronger than they were.

"You may begin anytime you want, all you have to remember is ninety-six hours from," he held up his watch and many of those that had watches did the same.

"Now."

* * *

The group moved back up the small hill to where they exited the forest the first time Kyoko and Hiashi in the lead again. The moment they entered the Storm returned as if it had been there the whole time, everyone was drenched in seconds. The path was easy to find, but it was muddy and uneven and slick as hell. Sasuke started to move ahead trying to take the lead, but Neji his partner just grabbed the back of his shirt without saying a word.

The Uchiha scowled but did not break the hold, he just stayed and waited. Good thing too, as not twenty yards down the trail there was a blind ninety-degree turn that started a massive drop. There again was a rope to 'assist' in climbing down this death drop.

"Everyone ties off," Naruto called and as one the group started to tie themselves to each other. "Choji your anchor."

The large boy nodded and took the rear, With Naruto and Hiashi taking the lead. Choji was put to the test as almost everyone slipped as they slowly moved down the rope and hill. Sasuke and Neji who were in the middle ended up having to catch a few people that lost both their footing and their grips on the rope. Choji was moving down backward as he gripped the rope that held everyone to him.

The boy basically lowered everyone as few had any grip, his hands on the rope were already blistered and bleeding. Everyone tried to make it easier on the Akimichi by trying to find some form of grip but almost no one could get a footing or use Chakra on the mud or stone. Almost meaning Naruto had found a way, he just pumped a hell of a lot more Chakra into his feet and hands, it barely held him, and he was sweating profusely.

What felt like hours pass and once everyone was at the bottom Hinata and Tsubaki quickly went to tend to Choji's bleeding hands.

"I...am...never." Ino started to pant. just the effort of not falling or sliding down pulling everyone with her was taxing. "Going to insult Choji's weight again."

"Bullshit," almost everyone called. Naruto smiled to see several of the adult Shinobi join them.

"And when you do," Anko spoke as she had a hand on the rock wall catching her breath. "I will find you and remind you."

"Any...Idea what is Next Kyoko?" Naruto asked. five days with the group made everything informal. If the woman was bothered by this she never showed it.

"Several," She replied. "but...it changes...no don't ask me how, no one ever figured that out."

"The Gauntlet," Asuma started. "Is designed to test you past anything, and there is no way to know what you will face, but you can always bet no one is ready for it."

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked as a few groaned.

"When he breaks your stamina Naruto," Hiashi spoke. "I want a picture."

Naruto smiled, "He will probably do it...but I'm sure to give him a hell of a ride."

"No doubt," Shino replied. "Is Choji ready?" He looked at Hinata and Tsubaki who both nodded.

The group started, this time Neji and Sasuke did take the point but did not try to rush ahead, like before the trail was winding back and forth up and down and, in many places, narrow as can be. And all the time the temperature was dropping, and everyone was now starting to shake from the cold due to their clothes being soaked in both rain and sweat. then they saw it and paused, just ahead...Snow.

Shino stopped dead in his tracks, he feared for his allies as cold weather was a natural problem, one no Aburame had yet to beat.

"Shino?" Naruto called seeing his friend as close to being scared as anyone had ever seen him show. "You still got your full body swimsuit?"

"Yes, I planned in case we had to swim a river or something. Chief likes water, but...this cold is already affecting my colony."

Naruto nodded and sat down pulling something from his stored pack, it was ink and seal paper. He quickly went to work and focusing on it in a way no one had ever seen him focus. The group that did not know...almost everyone, were watching Naruto shocked by the change in the blonde, Kiba and Choji quickly took up posts around the boy, it was now ingrained in their minds to always be on guard when one of them was distracted.

Not five minutes later Naruto was done, "Pull in any Allies that is out and take off the coat I need to put this on your back between your shoulder blades."

Shino did not question just obeyed, After the coat was removed he removed his shirt, leaving only the top part of his swimsuit showing. Then and there Ino and Sakura got a look at the boy they had always called 'creepy'. He was taller than all the other kids, and several of the adults, it was clear that until Choji got the Akimichi growth spurt Shino would be the tallest of them. But what the girls really noticed was that despite his twelve-year age, his was very much toned and sculpted...by the general terms of young girls, he was HOT.

"Never seen an Aburame this close before?" Anko teases the now blushing girls. "The Kikaichu tend to make their host's body into basically a temple. and so they tend to it regularly and rigorously making it perfect."

Naruto smiled at Shino's back as he and basically everyone heard Anko as she teased the girls...she did not even try to hide the facts. Naruto placed the seal and activated it.

"There, that should offer some insulation as long as they stay under the suit," he told Shino. "No it won't keep you warm very well but it will keep the Kikaichu from freezing...or it should."

"I will inform you if there is a problem," Shino replied and redressed.

"Ok," Hiashi started. "It is clear what we face next...it is simply called 'The Blizzard' and I know that sounds redundant but listen."

Asuma picked up from there, "People die in this part very easily. Tie off again...and pray"

Kyoko was tying herself to Hiashi and whispered. "Why did it have to be the blizzard, that's killed more Shinobi then all other tests this place has offered."

"either he really does not have control of this place like he claims," Hiashi replied. "Or he is planning something for when we are back in the village."

"If we make it." she finished as the group tied themselves off to each other.

This group was tied up in a spider web style everyone tied up to basically everyone, Ino and Sakura made sure to be tied to Choji, a good thing too as after tens steps into the snow the wind was howling, blowing snow all over in a thick whiteout. Half the group left their feet as the wind picked them up and would have carried them away to their deaths if Choji, Lee, and Gai had not stomped their feet into the snow and grabbed the ropes. Naruto was walking on the snow as he frantically tried to pull everyone back down, so they could find footing.

"How are you doing that?" Sasuke screamed as his feet just sank into the white powder as he tried to copy.

"Pushing a hell...of...a...lot...of chakra...into...it." Naruto panted as he was busy pulling Raido and Iruka back closer to the group.

"Well stop," Hiashi ordered. "I have no idea how far we have come yet,"

"Ten miles," Shika shouted.

"Thank you," the Hyuga growled. "But I know this blizzard won't end until the end of this leg so...thirty miles."

"We have to keep moving," Gai shouted as the wind picked up. "The longer we wait the worse it gets."

And so, they moved slowly trudging through the snow, the larger and stronger Shinobi taking the outer edge of the group so the smaller and lighter ones don't get blown away again. No one could see more than ten feet in front of them and the wind would change direction at a moment's notice forcing everyone to always stay alert. Kiba had looked behind them once and realized the trail through the snow was quickly being refilled and it would only take seconds to erase any proof that they had been there at all.

"How do...we...know...we...are...not...lost?" Ino asked, which was a question many now wanted to know.

"We...are...still…on...the...trail," Kyoko shouted back.

"If we...left it..."Asuma finished. "We would sink into the snow, no one knows how deep it is...those who tried to find out never returned."

Shikamaru had an image in his head of a long ice bridge going across a glacier and covered by the snow, which is exactly what it was.

Hours passed as they trudged, then all of a sudden it stopped, they found green dry but humid jungle, and everyone hit the ground tired. Naruto was actually on both knees panting for close to five minutes before he was able to stand again.

"Naruto, sit down," Shika complained as he laid on his back. "Just cause you can stand does not mean you have to, the rest of us need rest and some food."

Naruto nodded though he did grin before pulling off his pack and taking out the 'lunch' Teuchi had made for them, passing it out everyone ate quickly almost matching Choji is speed and people noticed the cook had prepared a larger meal for the Akimichi then the others.

Looking around Shino was distracted, the jungle they were now in was lush and green and humid as hell, there was only one thing missing... there was no wildlife.

"I feel we are being watched but I cannot find anything," he spoke as he looked around. "an Environment such as this should be swarming with insects and wildlife."

"Eat up, we need to get moving," Naruto nodded. "This place is designed to either make you stronger or kill you."

Kyoko nodded as she looked around, she had never seen a jungle like this in all the times she ran the Gauntlet. Soon the group was moving again, the trail was winding but not rough or harsh, the humidity was the worst part that is until Sakura screamed.

"INO!"

Everyone looked and saw Ino and Sakura being lifted up by large vines, Sasuke and Neji acted quickly throwing Kunai which cut the vines dropping the girls who were quickly caught by Raidō and Genma.

"Eys out!" Shika shouted as he pointed to more tree vines moving down from the trees.

"Watch the floor too," Kiba growled as he and Akamaru started to battle some vines lifting from the ground.

Everyone slipped into a defense, Neji and Sasuke were working together trying to slash or in Sasuke's case burn the attacking Vines. Kurenai was a blur of hand signs as she would throw countless Kunai and Anko charged slithering through the 'attackers' like the snakes she could summon. Most of the group stuck with Kunai, shuriken's, and fire, fighting at range. Choji and Lee went a different way, they both grabbed a vine and started to play tug a war hoping to pull them up by their roots.

There was a crash and what sounded like a roar, next thing they knew they saw it. All the vines were coming from one giant massive ALIVE plant, another Vine shot out faster than the others and wrapped around Hinata who screamed as she was yanked from her feet. She was not carried far as a massive hand and arm shot out as Choji reached and grabbed her, Naruto shot forward and sliced the vine before he charged at the plant itself, a thin veil of red started to cover his body (those who knew flinched, those that didn't, thought it was cool as hell.)

Naruto dived at the base of the plant and burned his way into the base. The group watched as the plant shuttered and 'screamed' as he was gutted from the inside. It fell to the jungle floor dead as Naruto climbed out. His clothes were torn up and he was dirty, the plants...well we will call it blood...covered his body and hair as he walked over to Hinata who was fine just shocked like the rest.

Hiashi watched the boy as did the others that knew about the Kyubi, he just shook his head to silence them and he saw Neji Sasuke, Sakura and Ino just staring at him.

"You ok?" Naruto asked Hinata.

She just nodded and looked at him...then smiled and launched and wrapped her arms around him in a massive hug.

"yeah, we are ok to you know," Kiba called out in a fake pout. the truth was he froze and damn near shit himself when that thing grabbed Hinata.

Naruto ignored him and just returned the hug.

"Now you two," Anko crackled her laugh. "Now is not the time or the place...wait till you get somewhere private."

That caused the two twelve-year-old to slowly break apart. What they didn't see was Hiashi looking ready to break them up, he was first scared for his daughter, then grateful for both Choji and Naruto. then scared when he saw that red cloak, and finally, his father instinct kicked in when he saw his daughter hugging the blonde. The only thing that stopped him from moving or speaking was the Kunai that Kurenai was secretly poking into his ribs.

"You just stay right there," she whispered.

"We need to get moving and be on the watch for more of those...whatever they are," Shika shouted getting nods from everyone.

They ran, in a group but ran through the jungle, they would see vines start to move but kunai and fire slowed them down as the group just out ran the attackers. the heat and humidity bore down on them and it was a while before anyone noticed a change, it became hotter and dryer.

"Shit," Kyoko swore. "Please tell me it's not."

Asuma jogged up ahead with Iruka and looked around the upcoming bend in the trail.

"Ok," Asuma replied as he and his partner returned. "How would you like me to lie to you?"

"Damn," Kyoko, Hiashi, and Gai all swore. the fact Gai swore basically told the group just how bad this was about to get.

"First the blizzard, then that jungle and now the fucking desert," Kyoko continued ranting.

Kiba was snickering about how the elegant lady of the Hyuga clan sounded a lot like his mother at the moment.

"Don't laugh Kiba," Shika replied. "Anything that can make her act that way is bound to be beyond troublesome."

"We call it the Desert of Death," Hiashi started. "Hot dry no water, no life of any kind. mirages everywhere. The blizzard has killed more people than any other test but that is because the desert is rarely seen."

"It takes a group effort to pass and it is damn hard," Gai spoke up speaking in his 'sage' voice. "In fact, only two Shinobi have ever been able to solo the desert."

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Dog," Asuma, Hiashi, Kyoko, and Gai spoke at the same time. "and the Yondaime."

Stunned the group quietly got ready checking they had extra water and for the Hyuga's sunscreen (Kyoko hated the desert cause her fair skin burned quickly) Then they started to cross. The wind whipped around them and threw sand everywhere, naturally, Anko came up with some rather dirty jokes about that. Sakura was never gladder to have gotten rid of her long hair then she was right now as she could only imagine how miserable it would be flying around in this wind. Ino was busy trying to keep her long ponytail down.

The only thing that did not change was everyone could see the trail in the sand, and after the Blizzard, none were going to test the sand that surrounded them. Cloths covered their faces and mouths as hot as they were, they only removed some of their outer clothes making sure to keep some form of cloth covering their skin. Hours passed, and they felt like they had reached the halfway point, the wind just stopped.

Everyone stopped to look around,

"drink water quickly," Shika started as he took his drinks. "I feel we will need to move very fast very soon."

"Sooner than you would think," Shino replied and pointed behind them.

The wall of sand was coming down hard on them, where ever the sandstorm came from, 'From hell like the rest of this cursed place' was Kiba's guess. The group just grabbed their gear downed the water and ran for their lives. Pushing Chakra into their legs they moved very fast. the faster of the group made sure not to lose the others but everyone just pushed as fast as they could go...the storm was faster.

The very edge of the storm reached them, and the sand was moving so fast it was slicing clothes and skin as it barely brushed them. Then the group stumbled as the desert ended and the sandstorm vanished. Quickly to his feet Naruto was up watching for the next trap, Kiba soon joining him. there was nothing but a green forest with a light rain, everyone loved that part.

They quickly got fresh water and ate the rest of their food they had stored.

"Blizzard was the first leg," Shino started. "then the jungle."

"And now the desert," Shika continued. "That's the three legs...we should be close to the end."

"Oh," Naruto spoke, "I am sure we have reached the last obstacle."

Everyone looked at him and he was looking above their heads, the group turned to look, and they found the trail leading to a walk of dirt mud and stone. Slowly they followed Naruto's gaze up...and up...and up. It was a completely vertical wall and no rope.

"They do still teach rock climbing and repelling in the academy, right?" Hiashi asked concerned.

"No," was the reply from all the kids and a few of the younger adults.

"I was told that a Jonin would handle that stuff," Iruka started. "I have been trying to get more physical training into the school but the ones in charge refuse to say that the academics took priority."

"We should make those in charge run the gauntlet," Anko replied growling.

"This place is trying to kill us," Genma spoke calmly.

"At least one of us," Asuma nodded. "The fact that none of us have died especially with how half of us are barely Genin, I'm sure the Gauntlet is taking exception to that."

"You act as if this place is alive," Sakura asked and most of the group looked at her as if she was blind deaf, and dumb.

"Think about it Sakura," Ino started. "For all, we know it is."

The pink finally realized why everyone was staring at her and blushed. Naruto, on the other hand, had ignored the pink and the group.

"Ok I will go up first," he started, "Shino you and Lee follow as best you can."

Naruto started by sinking two Kunai into the mud and stone, the ran started to come down harder again as if it had been waiting for the first person to start on the wall. placing a foot on each kunai.

"As soon as we three are up we tie off Choji and help him to the top he can then help pull everyone else up."

"Naruto," Shika spoke and pointed at some of the adults.

"Oh, sorry I'm so used to just working with the guys I tend to..."

"That is fine Naruto," Asuma interrupted. "You will normally be working with Genin's your age while on missions while the Jonin just stands back and watches. but at the moment we are all the same here."

"Ok," Naruto nodded. "Asuma you and Gai follow me up, we three will get Choji for the anchor and muscle we will need to get everyone else up.

"Why do you get to go first?" Sasuke growled as everyone else was nodding with Naruto's plan.

"Cause unlike everyone else it seems, I can use the tree climbing to help me get up without a rope," Naruto replied and started to climb up sinking Kunai all the way up the wall for hand and footholds.

Sasuke was about to argue again when Anko just decked him.

"Still haven't figured it out child, You're not the best. Naruto can push far more chakra into his hands and feet to climb the impossible. None of us are concerned by this and we accept that he is the ONLY one that can." she pulled Her kunai out. "Now shut up before I make you 'The Last Uchiha'.

Kurenai had to grab her friend and pull her back as everyone either looked down at the Uchiha or just ignored him as they watched Naruto slowly climb what turned out to be a five-hundred-foot wall of stone and mud. The rain increased the higher he went, and Naruto ended up slipping several times only to catch himself on one of the Kunai.

The Adults were impressed with the Blonde, the kids that weren't in Naruto's crew were worried when he slipped. Hinata was close to tears.

"Now you see how he can slip up the Hokage monument without the guards seeing him," Kiba spoke trying to hide his worry. "Free climbing or the other term is lead climbing."

"They wasted so much time," Iruka said to himself.

Asuma and Gai started up using the Kunai to follow the blonde, When Naruto finally reached the top he flopped down and rolled on his back panting. It took several moments to get back to his feet by then the two men were reaching the top,

"Normally on this climb, we spend hours trying to get a Kunai and rope thrown and hooked on something up here just to get the first person up," Asuma spoke as he tied a rope around a thick tree before tossing the rest back down to a waiting Raido and Genma who helped secure Choji.

Getting the large boy up was not easy, not that he wasn't working as well climbing up the kunai, its just that's a long way to climb and the storm was really picking up, making everything slick and causing two of the Kunai to fall out. having Choji stop and try to hammer a new kunai in place while the three held him.

"The storm is suppressing Chakra," Shino noted. "That's why someone like Gai is having trouble and needing help to hold Choji."

With great effort, the three at the top pulled the large kid up over the edge, after a few moments to rest and snack. They gave the signal, and Naruto and Choji who were tired of this started to pull. Shino who figured that those two would do this made sure everyone has tied together again and it was not long before everyone as a group quickly started to move up the wall. TenTen and Hinata barely had to use a Kunai as they almost flew up.

Sasuke had tried to climb up without using the rope just to prove he could. Hiashi quickly hit five spots on the boy making him pass out. He was out cold, hanging by the rope as he was brought up last. Neji was coming up just before the Uchiha making her the limp body did not fall out of his harness.

They all finally reached the top, it had been a very fast climb, a new record in fact. Anko had gone over to awaken the Uchiha, once his eyes opened she put a finger to his lips and the point of her Kunai...someplace else and just smiled evilly. Sasuke did not say a word.

Once standing the slowly walked through the trees to be met...

By their families, the Hokage, Chief and his four instructors and...

The ANBU...most of them.

"Now, I can say I am proud of you," Chief spoke and gave them the warmest smile anyone had seen.

The crowd cheered and congratulated everyone even those who had done it before. the Gauntlet kills Shinobi and is never taken lightly by any who have faced it.

"What did you face?" One ANBU asked.

"Storm, blizzard," Shikamaru started and several shivered at the word blizzard. "Jungle with massive living plants," That one was rarely seen and most looked confused by it. "desert and a five-hundred-foot wall no rope."

"It throws its worst at you and none of you died...wow." which was the general agreement.

"This Seal," chief interrupted and held up a small piece of paper. "Is the tiny star you would find if you looked closely at the center on the ANBU Tattoo, it shows you passed the gauntlet."

He handed each person who did not already have it.

"This cannot be bought or stolen, only earned. what you did here few have done,"

Tsume smiled at her son and friends. "I remember when I first got mine."

"Yet I have never seen you have a tattoo of a star," Hana replied to her mother. Tsume smiled wickedly as she was about to reply, but Kurenai killed her fun as she took her star.

"She has it on the underside of her left breast, really Hana you're her daughter, Haven't you figured out how your mother's mind works?"

"Spoilsport," Tsume called and everyone laughed though many actually blushed when they heard where the tattoo was.

"Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Thirteen hours twenty-two minutes, about nine miles an hour...give or take."

"Wow," most of the ANBU replied shocked anyone could keep those types of numbers in their head while doing the gauntlet.

"I suggest you all head home and sleep," Chief called.

Nodding everyone turned to head out,

"You know...I kinda wanna do that again," Naruto spoke to his friends smiling. "Maybe in a couple months after some more training, see if we can get a faster time."

None of the group that walked with Naruto noticed but the ANBU all stopped and stared at him,

' _Who in the hell wants to run the Gauntlet'_ was the general thought at that moment.

* * *

 **A/N well?**

 **R/k**

 **1: gave some Choji love what did you think?**

 **2: yes, I did teach several the shadow clones very useful if you get the** ** _MATH_** **right.**

 **3: How did you like the first showing or the 'red chakra' of my story?**

 **4: anyone gets the clues of the desert and the blizzard?**

 **5 QrptdGrl I wanted to pm you but couldn't about your review. close very close but not yet figured it out. and I already made it clear Kakashi is Sasuke and Sakura's sensei remember 'Fuck the council'.**

 **6: wow I asked for 15 reviews and got 29 as of right this second.**

 **7: no, I am not done bashing Sasuke, the emo makes it so much fun to just 'stop'**

 **8: see feed the beast gets big chapter very fast**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own only my ideas**

 **Edit 3/6/2018**

* * *

Hinata had just bathed and was heading back to the house she lives with Kurenai in, as she approached the door she spotted Chief standing and waiting.

"Hello Chief," she spoke.

"Hello Hinata," he replied. "I'm here as your grandfather now. I feel it is the right time to have our talk if you are ready."

She smiled, "Yes grandfather."

He looked at her strangely,

"Repeat after me," he spoke "Grand...pa"

She chuckled "Yes grandpa."

They sat on a set of chairs Hinata knew were not there before, they were too old and beat up for Kurenai to own.

"So," chief started. "Where to begin?"

"How old are you, you do not look much older than my father," Hinata asked.

"Much older than the Hokage, I was...I was a seasoned Shinobi when Senju and Uchiha had their battle in the valley of the end, I cannot tell you how old but I can tell you it is a blood limit I gained from my mother's side of the family. And I am glad you did not gain it. In time you will learn about them and you will realize neither my mother nor her family was in any way good."

"You have the monkey contract like the Hokage?"

"I am the one to pick Hiruzen to be the next signer. I have the contract so when the old man finally moves on I will see about his grandson Konohamaru getting to sign it. The general rule is no more than two active signers, all though a summoning clan has the final say on that."

"How did you and my grandmother meet?"

"It was at a diner in the Fire Lords palace, I was held with enough esteem that I was invited all though I never enjoyed any court activities. The Fire Lord himself had to order me there. While there, Madam Shijimi, the fire lord's wife, corned me and dragged me into her coven of witches...I mean her closest friends."

Hinata chuckled at the idea anyone could force her grandfather to do anything.

"Well as I stood there stared at by most as a strange prize, some of the younger ones were clearly undressing me with their eyes," here he shivered. "I am told back then I was a 'catch'. Anyway, as I was forced to play nice as this was the Fire Lords wife she introduced me Kagome Hyuga. A member of the Main house and the clan's representative to the court of the fire lord."

"Wow, I never knew..." Hinata started to blush.

"I doubt you were told much about her either, see I disliked the Hyuga clan and took great pleasure in 'Sticking my spurs in' everything I could do I did because of how they perverted the caged bird seal. Turns out your grandmother felt the same way, both about the seal and about the family in general."

Hinata smiled glad to know she was not the only one.

"We dated, we did not say the word courted, we dated just to piss them off. Which I did at any chance I got. then I asked her to marry me." he spoke and smiled. "the clan tried like hell to stop it, after several fights, two assassination attempts and a plea to the Fire Lord, who not only refused their request but endorsed my marriage. to say they did not want me is to say a desert is slightly warm."

"Was grandma your first wife?" Hinata asked.

"No, I had three others before her," He replied. "Do you want to hear about them it did not end pretty with any of them."

"I feel that a lot of your past is not pretty I would like to know as much as you can tell me."

"Well, I was married three times and from those women, I had four children. One of my wives died with the baby in childbirth, the others..."

he stopped as he thought about what he was going to say. After a moment of Silence, Hinata was about to change the subject,

"The other two wives died at the hands of our children, that blood limit I told you about came from my mothers' side of the family. Well, it drove them crazy and I vowed to kill anyone that had it so not only did I kill my own children, I hunted down my mother, her brothers and sister and anyone else of that family. I will be the last of that bloodline and that 'trait' will die with me."

Hinata was stunned, she remembered how he told Neji that he was not above killing a member of his own family.

"A lot of years passed between then and when I met Kagome and I was able, through a lot of training, to isolate that trait in my blood so I would not pass it on again. So, when your mother and Aunt were conceived, neither gained it."

Hinata blushed a deep red,

"Now Hinata, why the blush. You are old enough to know where babies come from, you have been having small lessons from the Kunoichi. And now that your friends with Choji on an open scale you are bound to have talks with Mama Chi-Chi."

"Sorry..." she started.

"Do not apologize, you have a beautiful blush. and in time you will learn to use it as a weapon. Draw people in with a false sense of security. But first, you will need to learn to control it. That takes time, and if we had enough you would not start until about fifteen. And no before you ask, no we don't have time you and the others will be required to learn younger than is planned. Don't worry Mai is a very good teacher, and Chi-Chi knows more than most."

Hinata nodded and thought about everything when a question popped into her head.

"We saw a bingo book from Kumo about you...is it true you come from the land of demons?"

"Well, my mother was, not sure about my father as he was only there one night," Chief replied.

"One night?" Hinata asked.

"My mother was a prostitute; my father was a client."

"Oh," Hinata looked ashamed.

"Now don't look down, I may hate my mother and her bloodline, but I am not ashamed, you know why?"

She shook her head.

"I am a 'bastard son of a whore' that is the lowest of the low, yet here I am. A place in the court of the fire lord, one of the most powerful and respected Shinobi in the elemental lands. The Hokage's friend, adviser and ass kicker,"

Hinata giggled.

"I earned all of that, everything I have I earned, for me to have truly earned everything that I have I HAD to start at the bottom. Nothing was given to me I fought and scraped and earned it all."

Hinata looked at him and nodded.

"Naruto and I have a bit in common, true he had far better parents then I did but due to bad politics and shitty luck he to had to start at the bottom, well close to the bottom. Yet, he is earning everything, I may give him clues and a little help, I know I did not make it without a little help here and there. But I am not just giving him everything I am making him learn and earn it."

She nodded, and saw some reasoning in that,

"I think the last question for the night, where were you and why were you banished?"

"No," he replied. "I will tell that once Naruto has the file from the Hokage."

She went quiet, he had answered most of her questions and he did not fully lie to her. She did know that story about his mother and her family was...there was something he was not yet ready to tell. but she knew if he did not answer he had a good reason, so she just nodded.

They sat in silence and just relaxed, Hinata at first did not know what to think of him. the way he acted wasn't cruel, but it was patient he waited for her Giving no clues and making her learn as she went. Now she felt safe, she had noticed many that knew him tended to walk softly around him, but she felt no fear. She was sure he would be a powerful taskmaster in the future, but she knew everything would be to make her stronger, to make her like her mother.

* * *

Ino led Sakura and their mothers into her house, As they had walked home they realized just how tired they truly were. Slowly both girls found the shower and wash, returning they just plopped down on a couch and sighed.

"You cut your hair?" Mebuki asked as she brought tea to the girls.

"I just," Sakura started. "I just did not like it long anymore."

"Good," her mother replied. "That long hair made you look cute...like a young child. It did not fit with you being a Kunoichi."

The pink looked at her mother.

"And of course, that long hair tagged you as a Fangirl," Ito spoke up. "I am still shocked by how many fell for that boy's prank."

"you knew?" both girls spoke as one.

"Of course, I am the gossip queen of this village." Ito smiled and looked at her daughter. " I am so glad you actually look good with longer hair."

Ino just smiled and relaxed into the couch, as Sakura followed suit...soon they were asleep.

"She might just make it," Ito whispered to her friend.

"Both of them," Mebuki replied. "So, should we let the boys back into the house?"

"let them sweat a little longer," Ito replied with a smile.

* * *

Neji, his mother, and Hiashi returned to the clan compound they watched everyone as they moved as one to the main house. few stopped to stare at them Hiashi noticed how two around the corner quickly got out of their sight as they scowled at their return.

As they entered the house they saw a sight none had seen before, Hanabi was standing in the entrance way. Covered in dirt and a few bruises just staring at the wall her small backpack held in one hand and the three got the sense they were not the only ones to be tested.

"Hanabi?" Hiashi asked slowly looking around.

The girl jerked 'awake' and looked behind her to see her Father, Aunt and cousin all looking beat up as well.

"What happened?" her father asked.

Kyoko had dropped her gear and moved to her to check her over but before the girl could reply,

"What happened was me?" a voice Hiashi had not heard in many years spoke, followed by a shiver running up the man's spine.

' _Oh Kami not him,'_

Neji looked around and then at the floor, there standing with hits bokken was a small monkey,

"Master Mack," Hiashi spoke.

"Baka," the money replied and looked at Neji. "You must be Hizashi's boy?"

Neji just nodded.

"I am Mack, yes strange name but If you have not figured it out...everything involving the Chief is different."

Now Neji was on alert and seeing why his uncle seemed to be afraid of this monkey almost as much as he was afraid of Chief.

"To answer the question, like you she had a little camping trip...and like you she let her ego get ahead of herself." The Monkey finished.

Kyoko stood and took the girl's bag and looked to the summons.

"Relax girl," the monkey interrupted. "She did not suffer as badly as you. Chief said go light as you can see she is still able to stand."

And without any more words, the Monkey just left, instead off poofing he walked out the door.

"So that is how he protected her while we were away," Kyoko spoke as she started to lead Hanabi to the bath.

Neji just waited for his uncle.

"That," Hiashi started. "Was Mack, the third strongest of the Monkey summons, just behind Enma and his brother. If...when you deal with him do not, DO NOT, act...he is as brutal as your grandfather."

Neji nodded and a thought occurred to him. "Don't forget to take Hinata that chest, something tells me you need to send it now and you need to take it yourself...Uncle."

Hiashi nodded realizing that was probably the best Idea.

"Go wash up, I will return later," Hiashi spoke and headed to his private quarters.

* * *

Gai had taken Lee and TenTen to the girls family shop,

"I am so proud of you both," Gai started though he actually looked tired. "I think we are one of the few groups that did not lose member on the Gauntlet. That is rare as not even the Hokage has control there.

"I have never even heard of a place like that...it truly had a mind of its own didn't it? TenTen asked as she sat down.

"Yes, it is alive," Gai replied. "no, I do not know how."

lee had looked to ask that very question and hearing his sensei's words changed his mind. Gen had silently moved to check the group's equipment and found that they were missing a lot of their gear. Especially his daughter.

"Have a fight?" he asked.

"Yosh we found these giant plants that attacked with vines." Lee started and went into detail, the more he talked the more of his energy returned.

"I am going for a shower then sleeping for a week," TenTen spoke as she stood and quickly headed to her room before Lee really started to get into it.

Lee did not hear as he was rapidly telling the weapon smith about the battle, Gai watched and smiled. His team had done well even Neji had started to learn teamwork, as he had stayed with his partner more then he would have before. It was good to have the Chief back.

* * *

Genma had walked and talked with Tsubaki all the way back to her apartment, this shocked both of them as he lived on the other side of the village. After wishing his camp teammate a good evening he headed home. He stopped when he realized he was being followed.

"Hello Raidō," he called, and the silent assassin stepped from a shadow.

"Hello Genma," he replied. "I know we are all tired, but I have to ask. Do you know what the Chief meant when he said a new mission for us?"

"No," Genma replied as he took the senbon from his mouth. "To be honest that was the first I had heard about it too."

"He is planning to build a team," a Voice spoke and was followed by a cough. Hayate had set down next to the two, "Something about covert, a black ops team."

"I am game," Raidō replied with one of his rare smiles. "I take it since I am an assassin we will be doing eliminations?"

"No idea," Hayate replied. "He is keeping this close to his chest."

"Well, that's more information than we had," Genma smiled. "Who is up for a drink?"

* * *

Naruto and the boys all went to Kiba's place followed by their families. Chi-Chi had a large table set up with food, and Tsume was teasing the boys about where to put the tattoo, she had made it clear they were all to be wearing it before the night was done. Kiba just plopped down on a seat as Shikamaru actually laid down and stared at the sky.

Choji had gotten himself a plate and joined them while Shino was looking around,

"You know, for a fee, the Aburame can take care of the flea problem you are about to have," he spoke to Hana who was brushing the hair of one of the triplets.

"Deal," Tsume called out. "Just send the bill."

Hana smiled at Shino, "Guess you have a deal, thank you we were worrying that this next hatching of fleas was going to be really bad."

"Does that mean I won't need any more flea baths?" Kiba shouted out.

"NO!" was the reply from everyone. followed by Kiba whining and everyone laughing.

"Ok Naruto what?" Shika asked interrupting the group's joke.

"Oh, just thinking about the file." the Blonde replied.

"And what have you thought of?" Shino asked as he collected his plate.

"The ANBU are probably waiting for us, they have taken my challenge more seriously this time seeing as they now know not to treat me like the moron anymore. So, it will be difficult to get to Jiji."

"I thought the goal was to get into the office for the file?" Kiba asked.

Naruto smiled and even his friends shivered.

"He is keeping the file in his hat,"

"You sure," Choji asked.

The adults were all watching, even Iruka who had decided to join the boys at the Inuzuka compound instead of going to his apartment.

"Yep, I bet he put it there as a test for me, we all know I have a very good record of snagging that hat, but the ANBU know that as well. I bet the old man did that just to entice me into being overconfident again." Naruto explained.

"So, you have a plan?" Shika asked as he sat up.

"Yes, I am going to make him give me the file." Naruto smiled, and everyone just stared at him.

"How?" Shikaku Nara asked. He was interested because he had just spoken with the Hokage that day and the old man made it clear he was not going to give up the prize.

Naruto looked around at the group as everyone watched him. "I am going to trade for it,"

Two people collapsed, several facepalmed, one broke out laughing.

"I doubt that would work," Iruka spoke and then berated himself in his mind. Naruto smiled wider,

"Why all I have to do is find something he wants or needs that he cannot get himself and negotiate a trade."

Everyone went quiet. That was actually a good idea,

"And you end up pranking the ANBU because they are all preparing for your attempt and none will be ready for you to just...trade for it," Shino confirmed and Naruto nodded.

"But he is the Hokage," Choji spoke. "What is there that he either wants or needs that he can't get himself?"

And Naruto sat down, "Beats the hell out of me," he replied, and half the group collapsed.

"So, what is your plan?" Tsume asked she was enjoying this.

"I need to find someone that Knows Jiji better than me and see if I cannot learn what he wants and or needs."

"Konohamaru corps?" Shika asked getting the hint.

"Yep, I need to go round up my little rival and his crew." Naruto stood.

"Ninja hunting?" Shino asked as he finished his meal in a quick and orderly fashion.

"yeah...wanna come along?"

Yes, I am game, count me in." Shino, Kiba, and Choji replied. Then they all looked at Shika,

"Of course, I am coming two, with Naruto and Kiba in a group you need all the brains you can get or those little monsters will tear them apart." Everyone laughed as the adults quickly stood and followed.

* * *

Anko slipped in behind Ibiki as he was working on some long overdue paperwork,

"Guess who?" she cried as she placed her hands over his eyes in a teasing fashion.

"A child that won't get to play in my rooms if she doesn't let me go right now," he replied and smiled as she quickly uncovered his eyes. "Welcome back, how did you enjoy your time."

"I loved it, two days of torturing little girls that would have been an insult to all kunoichi's and then five days of hell all to make me stronger and a more bad ass and sexy Kunoichi." Anko smiled. as she sat in the other chair in his office.

"So worth your time away from home?" he asked not looking at her.

"I wish I had met him sooner," she replied.

"So do I, if he had been around you would never have been placed on 'his' team. Chief has never liked that snake."

"Oh, I got that message loud and clear." Anko nodded. "So...any new playmates for me to enjoy?"

* * *

The three were tired, they were sore, master Mack had proved to be relentless. And worst of all they, Konohamaru Udon and Moegi, knew...they were being hunted. they ran through two allies and down a side street.

"Konohamaru," Udon started. "The odds are in favor that we have not lost anyone, and they are herding us again."

"Yeah and we can't keep this up for long," Moegi added as she had to stop to rest.

"What have I told you about never telling me the odds," the leader spoke as he looked around. "And why have we not seen any of them?"

"looking for someone?" a voice asked causing the three to look around. "Up here."

The three quickly looked up and there they were Naruto and the guys were standing on the sides of the building looking down at them.

"Come on boss, that is so not fair." the small Naruto in training cried out.

"Wall walking, a basic skill for all shinobi," Naruto started. "Want us to teach it?"

The three kids had wide eyes and Moegi was just starting to use her puppy dog eyes Jutsu.

"First I need something from you," Naruto replied breaking eye contact with the girls evil Jutsu.

* * *

The sun was raising, and the Hokage was just reaching the tower when he spotted Naruto and the boys standing and waiting. He also noticed the mothers of the boys all waiting as well.

"Naruto, boys," he greeted.

"Hokage-sama/Jiji." the boys and Naruto replied.

"To what do I owe this visit so early?"

"We are here to get the file of course." Naruto smiled.

The Hokage was on guard, here it comes but the question is who is Naruto pranking, him or the ANBU?

"Morning ladies," Hiruzen spoke up trying to buy time...and be polite at the same time.

"Morning," they replied with a bow. "We are here to watch the show." Tsume smiled.

Nodding he gestured for them to follow him to his office. Once inside Naruto noticed the ANBU guard quickly jump to attention watching him like a hawk. Prepared to defend the Hokage from the prankster.

the old man sat in his chair, Naruto hopped up and sat cross-legged on the desk and stared at the man.

"Whenever you are ready," the Hokage smiled as he prepared.

"I had to think about how I would take the file seeing as I know it is in your hat," Naruto started.

The boys and their mothers all noticed the old man flinch, score one for the blonde.

"I have to contend with you, a very skilled Shinobi, as well as a newly motivated team of ANBU," Naruto continued. "Then I realized I did not have to take or steal anything, you're going to willingly give me the file."

That shocked the Hokage and made him smile, Naruto's target was the ANBU, they had been preparing for everything to keep that file out of the boy's hands.

"And just why would I do that?" the Hokage asked calmly wanting to see what Naruto's game was.

Naruto just smiled, that prank master smile he inherited from his mother, and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Cause I know how to get rid of the paperwork. Give you more time to train and relax, maybe spend more time with your grandson or just take extra-long naps."

the old man instinctively reached for the paper only for the blonde to pull it away.

"the file,"

The old man stared he knew he was beaten, but he had to regain some control, so he simply took his Hokage hat off and pulled out a small scroll that was hidden inside it.

"This is the only file we have; the rest is secured with Enma on monkey mountain." he placed the scroll on the table and held it with his hand. "How do I know it will work, that it is worth this file?"

Naruto smiled and held the paper to the Hokage who took it with one hand while continuing to hold the scroll with the other. Using his thumb to unfold the paper the Hokage read. And read...and re-read. Slowly he lifted his hand off the scroll as he paled. Naruto quickly snatched up the scroll and hopped off the desk,

"See you later Jiji," Naruto called as he walked past the lead ANBU and just smiled as he waved the scroll at him. "I win this round."

After the boys and their mothers left the ANBU could hear the group laughing as they walked through the tower.

"Does that count?" one ANBU asked.

"Yes," the lead replied. "they used the best possible tactic in order to gain the information needed. Blackmail, bribes, negotiating these are tools of a Shinobi just like a kunai or Jutsu, 'If it works use it,' no wonder why the Chief is so impressed with the boy."

The ANBU looked at the still silent Hokage as he reread the paper again. then placed it on the side of his desk before slamming his face into the desk.

"it is so simple it is stupid not to have figured it out...isn't Hokage-sama?" the lead asked as he watched.

The old man did not reply he just left his head on the desk and lifted his hands to form a seal, "Shadow Clone Jutsu"

In the end, Naruto got both the old man and the ANBU.

* * *

It basically tells everything that was in the Kumo bingo book," Shino spoke as he read. "But here are a few additional entries,

The number of assassination for the Leaf village, 3,547 confirmed. he also has over two thousand confirmed for the other countries in the elemental nations"

"Damn," Kiba whistled.

"Says he has no sir name, and that his mother was a prostitute in the land of Demons."

For some reason, Tsume found this funny, though she refused to tell anyone why.

"banished from Konoha for the unlawful skinning and execution of a minister of the Land of fire, banishment listed for last ten years."

"Who was the minister?" Naruto asked.

"Does not say, just that the Daimyo was forced to punish the Chief in some way and he refused to have him executed or stripped of his rank. he just banished him from the village."

"There is political double talk in there," Shika spoke as he worked through the information.

"Say what?" Naruto and Kiba both replied.

"He skinned a guy a minister, but they only banished him. that tells me the guy was guilty, but chief lost his temper and broke whatever rules the fire lord had placed. But the fire lord made sure he did not lose any rank and there was no other punishment, that tells me he did not disagree with the Chief's actions."

"So they banished him...why?" Naruto asked again.

"Cause the daimyo had to at least look like he had some control over the Chief so not to lose face in the court," Shika replied.

"That's part of that politics thing I still have trouble with, isn't?" Naruto asked.

"yes," Shino replied.

"Don't feel bad," Kiba started. "I was raised in a clan with lessons on politics since I was five and I still don't get most of it."

"I think this has to do with Mai," Choji started. "he was banished ten years ago. and that was about the time Chief had found and killed the nine Shinobi that attacked and enslaved her." he shuttered at that.

"But this minister was not a Shinobi, or at least he was not mentioned to be one," Shino replied.

"Maybe a father or relative that tried to protect one of the Shinobi. I doubt Chief would let that go given how horrible the crime was." Choji added.

"you could always just ask him," A voice broke in causing everyone to jump even the adults.

Hinata giggles as she had snuck up on them as they had sat under the bridge that crossed the canal.

"We could," Naruto smiled as she moved to stand by him. "But Chief doesn't give anything away. I think he wanted us to find out as much as we could. test our information gathering skills."

"Besides we have no idea where he is," Kiba spoke up. "he finds us we don't find him."

"Well, seeing as he is standing on the bridge," Hinata pointed up. "leaning on the rail listening to everything you're saying, now would be a time to ask."

The group as a whole all got out from under the bridge and sure enough there he was just casually leaning on the rail, Mai was sitting on the rail and waved as she smiled.

"We finally got their names and pictures," Chief started before anyone could speak. "I hunted them down and skinned them, took my time. The girl that was the leader, she was the niece of that minister, and he tried to get her out of the country...thinking a border would stop me." he snorted.

"Well I found them and punished them, again skinning and taking my time." the Firelord had no problem with my actions, but the other nobles and ministers in the court were shocked at how easy it was for me to kill a person with such a high rank. I told them as long as they obeyed the law and did not engage in any crimes like the girl had, that they had nothing to fear."

"How long before they demanded your execution?" Tsume smiled.

"About thirty seconds, which told the Daimyo just what he needed to know about his court, anyway the politics started, the fingers pointed and The Hokage was called and so...an agreement was made, I had to leave. they wanted me gone forever and at first that was the idea, then as I walked out the gates of the village the Hokage called, 'Don't come back for tens years starting today.' then the Daimyo who had come to witness my banishment spoke up before anyone could argue with the Hokage, 'yes ten years no sooner.'

And so my ten-year banishment was set...and what happened, they forget about me. Many thought I would never return. Some even tried to have me assassinated while I was away hoping I would not return."

"Well, now your back and can deal with all of them," Naruto spoke up. "You can't just sit back and let them screw you like that."

"And I haven't," Chief replied. "Most of the nobles and ministers that feared me, well a strange thing happened, every few years the fire lord would send them out of the country on some duty...right to where ever I was staying. seems he did not like having such a messy house."

"Come on let's find us some breakfast and relax in a couple days we will start our Ninja careers." Kiba called. "my uncle was so proud of me passing the Gauntlet that he gave me a gift so my treat, Naruto you are limited to twenty bowls of ramen."

* * *

The next few days were quiet, Hiruzen was tearing through the paperwork with the help of six clones. the kids would all wake up and do an hour of counts and an hour of katas but after that, they just relaxed and hung out. Then came the day Naruto Hinata and the group all headed for the Academy and on the way, they met Sakura and Ino who actually were polite this time and so the eight kids entered the classroom where they were met by Iruka.

"Ready to get this started?" he asked as they sat down.

Sasuke arrived next with most of the Fangirls following him, the group watched the girls and soon the rest of the boys from their class arrive, as one they could tell that none of them had done anything since that one day everyone was required to be at training ground 93. Sakura and Ino both shook their heads realizing they use to be that stupid.

Iruka called everyone to pay attention and started calling the teams one through six,

"Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. your Jonin is Kakashi Hatake."

Most of the girl students complained about how they weren't on a team with the Uchiha, some questioned why Sakura cut her hair. None noticed what was said except the group that was sitting with Naruto.

Team eight: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jonin is Kurenai Yūhi

team nine is still in rotation so team ten is, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Asuma Sarutobi

Only Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke were shocked by this as the boys had told Hinata the day before. naturally, a few wondered about.

"Team Ninety-three: Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin is Chief Kuzai."

* * *

 **A/N yes.**

 **R/K**

 **1: why is that placement such a shock...I made it clear Kakashi was training Sasuke and Sakura remember?**

 **2: well you know a little bit about Chief.**

 **3: has anyone guess it yet?**

 **4: how will this work?**

 **5: I know giving the Hokage the idea of shadow clones has been used but I have never seen Naruto trade or blackmail or use it in a negotiation.**

 **6: how will Chief pull this one off?**

 **7: feed this beast.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N wow thank you all this is my most loved story wow, own only my ideas.**

 **edited 3/4/2018**

* * *

 _"Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. your Jonin is Kakashi Hatake."_

 _Most of the girl students complained about how they weren't on a team with the Uchiha, some questioned why Sakura cut her hair. None noticed what was said except the group that was sitting with Naruto._

 _Team eight: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jonin is Kurenai Yūhi_

 _team nine is still in rotation so team ten is, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Asuma Sarutobi_

 _Only Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke were shocked by this as the boys had told Hinata the day before, naturally, a few wondered about._

 _"Team Ninety-three: Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin is Chief Kuzai."_

"Son of a..."

"language Kiba," Iruka replied as everyone turned to the group with Naruto. Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were placing small bundles of Ryo on Shino's desk as he just nodded and thanked them.

Confused most of the first Six teams just stood and left as they were told to meet their sensei outside. Once the three...four teams were left Sasuke turned.

"What the hell, how do you get a team to yourself and why do you get the Chief as an instructor.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha whose face was starting to turn read, Iruka had actually noted this was the most the boy had spoken in this classroom at one time.

"I do not know how seeing as the general rule is three-man teams, but I'm sure Chief will find a way," Naruto replied calmly. "As for why, I guess he just likes me better."

Sasuke went purple and marched up putting his face right in Naruto's "Fight me Naruto."

Naruto did not flinch he just smiled. "Why?"

"To show you and everyone else that I am stronger," Sasuke replied. "That I am the one worthy to train with Chief."

"I had two extra days training with Chief, anyone want to learn one of his first lessons he taught me?" Naruto asked as he looked around,

"What he taught you something he did not teach us?" Sakura asked actually interested, Ino also leaned closer listening.

"Who is stronger," Naruto started and stared into Sasuke's eyes. "is a schoolyard game, and only belongs in a schoolyard. We," Naruto pointed around. "Are Shinobi of the Leaf, now that we are done with the Academy we need to start growing up. soon we will be infiltrating, assassinating that means killing, stealing information. Kidnapping and or rescuing people from other people bent on torture, rape, and killing."

Most in the room nodded, Ino and Sakura looked pale but actually looked like they were holding themselves together.

"We are still young and we all have much to learn and no one learns anything like," Here Naruto snapped his fingers.

Sasuke just screamed and pulled his hair. "We don't even know our sensei, you all had this last week getting to know yours, how I can be sure he is not some lazy washed up slacker who won't be able to help me train."

"Well," Naruto sat back in his seat and put his hands behind his head and then slowly looked...up. "You could always ask him."

The group, everybody, even Naruto's friends all looked up quickly. there on the ceiling was Mai, Kurenai, Asuma and A silver-haired Jonin those that did not know him guessed was Kakashi. While the first three were holding on to the ceiling with their hands and feet the fourth was laying with his back on the ceiling an arm propped under his head and one leg resting on his knee as he read a little orange book.

A quick check of the math had several of the kids (Sakura included) realizing just how hard holding that pose was.

"How long have they been there?" Kiba asked. He growled in his mind when his mom learns that he had not noticed them she won't let him live it down.

"They have been here since before we arrived," Naruto replied with a smile.

"You're teaching me how you do that," Choji replied.

"Sure, just as soon as I figure out how, I told you I just could do it since I was like four." the blonde replied as Asuma let go of the ceiling and landed on his feet.

"Team ten with me," he spoke as he leads the three out, Choji and Shika fist bumped each of their friends as they headed out.

Kurenai was next as she landed gracefully, "Team eight," she called. "Naruto you are to follow Mai as Chief is unfortunately busy."

"My guess," Shino spoke up. "He is with the council dealing with this one-man team."

"Good guess but wouldn't this be more of an apprenticeship?" Kiba replied.

"No, if it was there would not be a team designation number," Shino replied.

"Very good Shino," Kurenai replied as she watched her two boys walking for the door. She turned to face Iruka, "and they had him marked at the bottom?"

"I am also upset at the instructors and a little ashamed of myself," he blushed.

Hinata was giving a hug to Naruto who just smiled and returned it, "Don't be late." he whispered as she finally let go of him and he bumped both Kiba and Shino's fists.

Kurenai smiled at the blushing Hinata as she quickly followed. Mai came off the ceiling as quiet as possible and gave Iruka a soft kiss on the cheek and told him, ' _not your fault...no shame.'_ before she waved to Naruto to follow. after Kurenai left.

Iruka just smiled and looked back at the last two students then up at the Jonin. "I will leave and seal the door for you." and the Chunin just left.

* * *

The two kids stared at the man on the ceiling, not sure what to make of him. They waited...and waited...and waited, he just hanged there reading a book Sakura finally recognized and blushed.

"Hey," Sasuke shouted, his normal silent, dark and brooding persona he spent years working on was gone (for now). "I'm tired of being ignored." Sasuke charged the wall and ran up in and onto the ceiling. As he approached the Jonin the man shifts and moved from his back to standing on his feet in such a stiff manner that Sakura though his feet were on door hinges. Then he dropped and without a sound landed on his feet.

Growling Sasuke dropped and rolled so he too landed on his feet. His feet never touched the ground, the Jonin without removing his eyes from the book back fisted the boy's jaw and sent him to the wall. Sakura quickly rushed to check on the boy. Not as the fangirl but as a teammate.

"I am going to tell you something," Kakashi spoke for the first time and put his book away. "I am Kakashi Hatake, elite Jonin, ANBU captain," here he stopped and rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. There was the tattoo of the ANBU and both kids saw the star in the center that marked the completion of that hellish Gauntlet. "I am sure you both know the law,"

Both Sakura and Sasuke watched the man as he took from inside his vest a mask, as he dawned it they came face to face with Dog. Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked, in truth Sakura had come here ready to face her new life as a True Kunoichi was prepared to work as hard as she could while training with her new sensei.

Sasuke had come here worrying that he would be stuck with someone that would not be able to train him right. Deep in his mind, he was wondering if the Council was going to try and 'favor' him with a teacher that would not push him to his limit.

Neither was prepared to be trained by who they figured was the second strongest ninja in the village. (in the village so not counting the Sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade). They watched as he again removed his mask and looked at them with bored eyes.

"I have watched you two for over a week, I know what you can do. I also know you two are two of the biggest messes in the Village," he spoke shocking the kids.

"Sakura, every time you slip into that bitch, you will see Anko. Remember when Chief basically broke down your intelligence. You can memorize things at an insane speed, which is good. I will teach you how to actually learn from it.

"Sasuke..." here he stopped and lifted up the Hai-ta showing his eye. "I know more about you and your family than anyone in the village...including you. That ego has to go."

* * *

Kurenai took her team to their training ground which was, in fact, Training Ground 8.

"Well the standard rules are I am to test you to see if you truly have what it takes to be Genin, but Chief made it clear if you made it through that week. you passed."

The kids nodded, as Shino and Shika had learned all this and had informed Hinata.

"Any questions?" the Jonin asked.

Three hands shot up.

"That doesn't involve how Naruto has his own team?" Kurenai smiled as Hinata and Shino lowered their hands.

"Kiba?"

the boy looked at Shino, "How did you know?"

"Oh yes, the money," Kurenai spoke up and looked at her Aburame.

"Chief took an interest in Naruto easily, spent much time with him it seems logical that he would wish to continue. Plus, we know the council was planning to sabotage Naruto by sticking him on a team and order the Jonin to not train him."

"Chief was right," Kurenai pulled out a file that they saw Shino's name on. "You are skilled at gathering information. I want you to take an I.Q. test in the next few days."

"Yes Sensei," He replied.

Kurenai smiled. "don't forget we all were at the camp Shino,"

"Yes ma'am," Shino replied. "What I do not know is how Chief could pull it off.

"Good question," The Jonin replied as she had no idea either though she knew Tsume would be there and she could get all the information tonight.

"We will worry about that later, right now we have a team to, I guess our team was already built but let us continue. I may not be able to drive you as hard as the Chief, but Physical training and Katas should be continued as it has helped us improve in just a short manner of time. I also think we will take a page from Naruto's book and use our clones for training as well."

"I think we should also learn the secrets of Teuchi's food, something tells me we won't be able to get that anywhere else," Kiba spoke up.

Kurenai smiled and nodded it those meals were really something, Anko did not complain once that there was no Dango. That in itself is a miracle,

"Agreed, anything else?" Kurenai asked.

"I have a question," Shino spoke up and looked at Hinata. "Did you ever get your mothers journal and chest?"

The girl blushed. "Yes, but father suggested I wait to open the chest till this team meeting. If my Jonin allowed." He looked at a nodding Kurenai and pulled a small storage scroll from her hip pouch. opening it found a chest with a strange lock,

"I also read a bit of her, my mother's journal. It explained that this chest was special and had several compartments that would only open when it felt I was ready."

"I see," Shino spoke. "You must grow stronger in order to gain the next item, reward or lesson. She did not want you to learn too much too fast."

"I don't get it," Kiba replied.

"Would it be safe to try and teach Sasuke a bunch of powerful Jutsu's before he learned control?" Kurenai asked her dog boy.

"Na, he would just get himself or someone else killed," Kiba replied.

"Right, Hinata's mother had a lot of powerful and dangerous secrets and she wants to make sure that Hinata is ready for each secret before she gains it."

"Oh," Kiba replied. "Well, what is the first lesson."

Hinata blushed as the three looked at her waiting and she slowly placed her hand on the lock and molded some chakra, there was a Click and the lid opened. Inside were a letter and five scrolls. Hinata pocketed the letter as it said private and opened the scrolls.

"Wow it is instructions on the Gentle dance, Aunt Kyoko said I was to have gotten this before I started the Academy. It tells me tricks I had not thought of." Hinata told them and showed them.

"And this one," Kurenai asked handing a scroll that was different as it was blue.

Hinata opened it and found it to be another storage scroll. Inside revealed to a training outfit and battle kimono, unfortunately, it was now too small.

"Well, I guess we will just have to see if Gen knows tailoring or knows a good Shinobi tailor and have a new one made." Kiba smiled as he tried to cheer up the girl who was secretly starting to cry about how much had been kept from her.

"let us begin our training," Shino spoke up thinking to distract the girl and give her time to work the problem out.

"yes, start your stretching," Kurenai agreed and ordered.

* * *

"You three were picked as the laziest team of the group," Asuma spoke to his three. "Well after a week I know what you can do and where you are weak."

The three looked at him.

"Shikamaru, you are clearly more skilled then you ever showed in the Academy. So why did you pretend to be a 'Lazy Nara'?"

"I asked my father how he could be the Jonin commander and still be so lazy himself. he explained how it was a tradition for a Nara to appear to everyone but their closest people as a lazy carefree...sloth." the boy replied. "Said it always works in getting people to underestimate and or forget about you giving you the opening to complete the mission."

"good point...I take it you plan to keep the image until time to 'complete the mission'?"

"yes, we are Shinobi we are supposed to lull enemies into a false sense of security." the Nara spoke.

Asuma nodded and looked to Choji, "I know enough about Akimichi to know there are better ways to 'restore' your Chakra. During the camp, you only had a few snacks between meals compared to your constant eating of chips. We will have to get with master Teuchi to see what we can do about continuing that also we will try and get more speed out of you. Though I am told Naruto and the others also promised to work on that."

The large boy nodded,

"Tell me Choji, is fat lazy and stupid an act as well? What about your...some in the Academy claimed you to be scared of hurting others."

"Yes Sensei, though I know in time I will have to use my strength to harm which I am afraid of. I have mostly used it to help, I am worried I won't be able to control my strength and will harm a friend."

"What about an enemy?" Asuma asked.

For a second the face of one of the Hyuga's planning to harm Hinata flashed before his eyes.

"I don't fear that as much."

Asuma looked at the boy and saw in his eyes a fire no one at the academy had reported. the same fire the boy showed during the camp and the gauntlet. So, the bearded man just looked at the girl.

"I take it your stupidity was not faked too?"

She sighed,

"You," Asuma interrupted. "Survived the camp and the Gauntlet. I know what you can be if you put in the effort, Know this girl every time you fall back into that bleach blonde...bitch that you were. I will send you to Anko."

He looked at the three.

"My plans for leading this group have been changed since Chief returned. So here is the new plan,"

He pointed to Ino. "We are going to finish what he started and turn you into a proper Kunoichi."

Pointed to Choji, "Need some speed and maybe add to your fighting style, Akimichi style is powerful but has a few flaws."

Looks at Shika, "I want to give you an I.Q. test to see what I am working with."

The three nodded as they began their first day of training.

* * *

Naruto followed Mai to the clearing by the lake in the training ground he was starting to think as a second home. There waiting was the block, Mai smiled and pointed at the block. ' _Two clones'_ then at a small purple circle on the ground. _'Kata two clones. start with the standard. switch to personal after an hour.'_

Naruto nodded and made the clones and they quickly got to work when Mai placed a small clock on a rock,

' _Stretch, when dings full count, then swim two laps then full counts again. ready?_

Naruto nodded, and she motioned to begin. What shocked him is she joined him. removing her black leather trench coat, she wore an outfit like what he saw the Chief wearing that one night.

Black utility pants and boots a long-sleeved shirt those hers was a light blue, a dark green waistcoat, and a matching tie. It was however fitted to her female body and Naruto had the impression it was cut just right to show off everything that was under the cloth, probably to entice and distract. Though the boy found that it did not fully work on him.

As they stretched he got a better look at the waistcoat, it was more than it seemed there were hidden pockets and was he recognized as storage seals in the cloth. He guessed that the coat held as much if not more tools and items then a standard Chunin vest.

The outfit was more western than most and it did not look like any other Shinobi he had seen, then he realized that was the point.

When the clock dinged the two switched smoothly into full counts, by now it took a while before his body started to feel a burn and before he knew it the clock dinged again. Quickly they ran at the lake and jumped in this time fully dressed in all their gear. This was a new experience as Naruto had to learn to swim wearing more than just his shorts on.

Back and forth, two laps swim then full counts over and over, hours past and then the two were getting out of the lake as they finished their latest swim and Mai stopped. Naruto looked and there standing by the clock was Chief.

* * *

"The standard procedure is a four-man team," one councilman spoke as he stood and looked down on Chief. Which in itself was funny as even though the dais that they sat on was a foot higher than the floor the Chief now stood at attention on. The councilman was so short he was barely at Eye level of the Chief.

"We are not going to change the rules just to fit your whims."

"yet," Chief replied. "This was actually you're doing."

The group started to protest, correction the civilian part started to protect the Shinobi were straight-faced hiding all emotion. Except for Tsume who was smiling and completely enjoying the show. Hiashi watched as he tried to figure out just what the Chief was playing.

"Four years ago," Chief started interrupting everyone. "When this class first started it was an off number, there was guaranteed to be one person extra. Until Naruto and Sakura joined the class late this council agreed to allow a one-person team if they could find a Jonin willing to lead it despite the handicap. I am willing to put in the extra effort."

Several members of the council remembered that the plan was to put Sasuke on his own team and give him the best instructor so to push him quickly.

"And," Chief interrupted. "Two weeks ago, before the traitor, Mizuki convinced Naruto to still the scroll and thus leading to his capture and Naruto's passing. This council had agreed to let Sasuke work on a two-person team. so not only is what I did actually approved by the council I am keeping with the council's original plan, how is this a problem."

The Shinobi in the room watched the Civilians that had been the biggest voice against Putting Naruto on his own team. After listening to the Chief, they basically figured it out. The council wanted to Push the Uchiha like normal, but once Naruto got his pass they wanted to be placed on a team that they could control. And thus, retard any growth and or achievement the boy might make. Now Chief was training the boy and they knew he was one that could not be cowed or bullied.

"How will you handle missions that take more than two people?" Hiruzen asked trying to maintain his neutral position as Hokage.

"I will have my Apprentice Mai with me to make it three-man team, also Naruto is very skilled with Shadow clones he can create a small army at the snap of his fingers," Chief replied.

"How could that be possible?" one man growled.

"He is an Uzumaki, so he had an exceptionally large Chakra reserve," Chief replied. "If he had not been sabotaged at the academy he would be far stronger than he is."

"I doubt there was any real sabotage that you speak..." One spoke before Hiruzen cut him off.

"Ibiki Morino of our Torture and Interrogation has proven that Mizuki and several other instructors did in fact conspire and to sabotage the Naruto. It is fact and documented. And if anyone here claims that someone can lie to Ibiki, by all means, go prove it yourselves."

That basically shut everyone up. Tsume just laughed out loud, "Chief you may leave you to have a Genin to train."

He just turned and walked from the room to the sounds of shouting voices. He smiled as he felt Tsume throw out that primal, animalistic killer intent she had and heard the room go silent. He checked his watch and cursed them as it had been a few hours. So, he quickly vanished as he headed for his training area. As he arrived he spotted His student and his Apprentice as they were just finishing their recent lap of the lake.

"Hey chief," Naruto waved. "How did it go, they going to let you do this?" he pointed at himself.

"I did not give them a choice. Sorry, it took so long."

Naruto waved it off. "I know how long winded they can be. so, what is first."

"Sit," he ordered, and Naruto did as Mai had put her coat back on and waited.

"Ok, you know how they planned to deprive you of any real training right?"

A nod from the blonde.

"Well, I think it is clear that plan failed, I will continue to train you to be the best in the Village if you still want to be the Hokage I will make sure you can do all points of the job. If you think your life has been hard before...stick around I will teach you what is truly hard."

Naruto smiled, this was why he liked the Chief he loved a challenge.

"Now As we train we will regularly be joining other teams for training and D rank missions, weed pulling. shopping, painting fences, walking dogs...finding lost pets. You know the most boring stuff there is to do."

Naruto had perked up at the mentioning of the other teams but then paled at the 'chores' then a thought entered his mind.

"Ok, what is the catch?" Naruto asked.

"The catch?" the chief smiled.

"Yeah, I honestly can't see you doing those chores...I mean missions but then I realize, everything you do has more than one lesson."

Very good, yes there is a lesson, but I won't tell you yet, I wish to see if you and your friends can figure it out first. Somethings can only be learned."

Naruto nodded and so his mind was now better prepared for the chores.

"Now back to working with other teams, I feel that everyone needs to learn to work with everyone, see most B rank and higher missions will often consist of larger teams then the basic three Genin and one Jonin so why not skip the bull shit and just start learning to work with everyone. I even convinced Gai to have team nine join us even though they are a year older."

Naruto smiled and nodded, he actually saw this lesson. Naruto realized he was actually a good leader, to the point that during the gauntlet even the Chunin, special Jonin and full Jonin's actually followed him. The blonde had no doubt Chief wanted to build on this.

"Let us begin, first up you must meditate," Chief spoke and that caught Naruto by surprise.

"Meditate clear your mind." the Chief repeated himself which in itself reminded Naruto and he crossed his legs and tried to focus his breathing.

"While we wait I will tell you a little of your family, they were masters of all fields even Genjutsu though they did not use it as much. they excelled in the arts of sword and seals as well as their Taijutsu. Your clan also had a blood limit, with several perks. one is your healing factor which you know about. A second is the Uzumaki seals, those are known to you. What you haven't been told about is three of their strongest skills.

"First is the Mind's Eye of Kayuga, which is a very powerful sensory skill that could detect chakra miles away and tell exactly who it was as they see each person's chakra as different. Second is a unique healing, they could have a person bite them, drawing blood and chakra and almost instantly be healed. This was very dangerous as you could literally die from chakra exhaustion, plus the bite mark scars would never heal leaving very nasty scars anywhere they were bitten.

Naruto kept his eyes closed but grimaced at the thought.

"But the third thing...oh boy, that was something. Chakra chains, Chains that came from the body made of the special Uzumaki Chakra. so powerful that they could subdue a tailed beast. Remember how I said the Uzumaki killed both Tailed beasts that Kiri sent...that's how."

Naruto was in wonder but still kept his eyes closed.

"then we get to your mother, she used her chains in a way that...she took the chains and made them her personal bitches. They were called Adamantium Chakra Chains and no one else could surpass them."

Naruto smiled hearing about how strong his mom was.

"Now in all of history, it was only women that had these three skills. no that was never a written rule. it is just that the women of the Uzumaki were always the strongest of the clan. It was a point of pride...for...the."

Naruto could not hear anymore as he opened his eyes he was not in the woods but in what looked like a sewer. And he heard a very loud growling coming from a large gate. A hand landed on the boy's shoulder and Naruto jumped with a scream before he realized Chief was standing with him.

 **"YOU,"**

 **"** Me," Chief replied and walked towards the large gate that Naruto now had the word 'Seal' on the front.

"I take it," Naruto started. "this is the Kyubi no Yoko?"

* * *

 **A/N sorry had to cliff it. I know this is a shorter chapter then the last few but if I added the meeting with the Kyubi well it would be rather long.**

 **R/K**

 **1: well how did you like how Chief actually pulled it off?**

 **2: nope actual team not an apprenticeship**

 **3: Asuma won't be a lazy Jonin.**

 **4: yes I just skipped it and let Sasuke know who Kakashi truly was.**

 **5: who is the next Hokage, give reasons you think it. I can write either or right now need some advice before I make my choice. Jiraiya or Tsunade those are the only options. sorry no, Kakashi a Sannin will be Hokage.**

 **6: wow so many reviews I love it and this beast just wants more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n own my ideas. wow, I am loving these numbers.**

 **edited 3/2/2018**

* * *

Chief watched the boy as he spoke about the Uzumaki blood traits, he had not planned for the boy to speak with the fox yet but after the battle with the plant in which the boy manifested the Kitsune's chakra he knew the meeting needed to take place.

Naruto slumped as he meditated, and Chief went through about seventy hand signs and placed a finger in the kid's stomach, just because he knew the meeting had to happen did not mean he was going to let a twelve-year-old kid face the demon alone the first time, that's just stupid.

So, there they were standing in the sewer, facing the cage as Naruto asked the question.

"Yes, Naruto this is the Kyubi, I felt it was time for a meeting. Jailor to the prisoner."

 **"Why have you returned?"**

The fox growled and stepped up to the bars, to say Naruto was shocked at his size was an understatement. Chief did not reply as he just stared at the fox, he did, however, push Naruto forward,

"I'm...I am Naruto Uzumaki,"

" **I know who you are human, what do you want?"**

Naruto just stared at the beast and looked around.

"Look, furball," Naruto shouted back, he did notice the Fox flinch at the name. "I had no choice in this matter and I doubt you wanted to be here either. But we are stuck together cause the only way I know to release you kills me. Sorry I am not ready to die yet so we are just going to have to come to an understanding."

 **"Foolish human, do you know who I am."**

 **"** Look I only know two things, one; your attacks on my village were something else's doing."

The fox looked at the boy strange and so did the Chief, the Jonin hadn't yet informed him about that history.

"And two; My mother wrote about you in her diary, something I had just stolen from where it was being hidden. Now, forest or castle?"

The fox stepped closer and looked down at the boy.

 **"What?"**

"Look I am twelve and I only know about demon lords from what I read, what I read in a few fantasy books, it usually depicts a lord in a massive castle. I need to know what I am changing this sewer into."

" **why would you do that?"**

"We are stuck together, right. and neither are happy right? Least we can do is find some common ground and I am sure you don't like being in this sewer."

The fox looked at him for several minutes or hours, Naruto did not know. hell, he was not even sure where he was to be honest, in his mind...in the seal...parallel universe. It did not matter, all he knew was what Chief said, 'no prisoner likes their prison.'

" **Forest."**

"Right," Naruto spoke and Looked at the silent Chief. "How do I fix this place?"

The Chief kept his eyes on the Fox, "It is your mind so try to change it."

Naruto nodded and sat cross legged on the only 'dry' stone he could find and closed his eyes focusing. Chief just walked forward to the cage.

 **"You know how to release me without killing the boy."** the fox whispered to the man, so Naruto could not hear.

"Yes, but you massacred a village of over a hundred-innocent people including seventeen children." Chief replied. "You do remember Tok-ko village yes?"

The fox grew angry, "They were not innocent, they killed..."

"Seven of them, only seven of them did that. How would she feel if she learned that you killed kits in her name?"

The fox growled and paced back and forth, **"she is dead."**

"Says who? the humans that tried to capture her?" Chief whispered and saw the fox's eyes widen just a little.

" **What do you know?"**

Chief just smiled that damn smile. "All good things to those that earn it, besides Do you really want to see her right now knowing what you did before the first time you 'came' to the leaf village. You are guilty, we both know it, that is why I never freed you from Mito, Kushina and why I won't free you from Naruto. Everyone pays for their sins even me."

Before the fox could reply again the floor and walls started to shake, Chief had to grab the bars to stay standing, as the floor turned to grass and large trees grew from the ground. And the ceiling turned to the blue sky, all that remained of the prison was the large bars with the seal on it.

Naruto gasped as he laid on the grass. "maybe I tried too much to fast that was hard."

"Then we should return so you can rest," Chief replied calmly as he released the bar.

 **"boy...Uzumaki?"** the Fox spoke and when Naruto stood and looked at him. **"Do you know my name?"**

"No, Chief said you would have to tell me."

 **"Leave I am tired and need to sleep,"** the fox growled and turned to find a patch of grass on the other side of his 'cell'

"Chief how do we get out?" Naruto whispered.

"Do you want out?" he replied.

"Yes..." Naruto gasped as he felt cold air enter his lungs Mai stood above him as he laid on the grass, she smiled down at him and he noticed it was starting to get dark.

"Wow, how long was I out...or in there...whichever?" He sat up.

"It is five now so about six hours," Chief spoke from behind the boy and he jumped and spun around.

"Wow, it honestly did not feel like that long,"

"Being in a mindscape messes with time regularly. You can get used to it, but it is not easy, what is this about a diary?"

Naruto blushed, "Oh that. Well, when I went to get your file I realized that everyone was watching the Hokage's office and drew the normal guards away from the records room. I figured to see what else I could find on my mother, maybe find out who my father was so I sent a few clones."

Chief looked at him...then smiled. "Oh yes, very fun indeed. I will have to speak to my ANBU about dropping their guard."

"So...do you think he preferred the forest or being staked up like he was with my mother's seal. When I read about that and her thoughts on it I remembered what you said about prisoners and their prisons."

"That...was what I hoped you would remember. But remember what I said he may try and trick you to get out. he is a fox, very cunning and damn hard to trick, best to always be honest with them. They may not like the truth, but they do respect you more than if you tried to lie to them."

"Hey while I worked on the forest what did you and he talk about I could not hear." Naruto asked.

"that is because it was a talk between him and I about something that happened many years before he first attacked the village and got sealed in Mito." Chief replied. "It was very private."

Naruto nodded, true he wanted to know but he also knew Chief did not keep things from him with a damn good reason.

"So, you know the fox was forced to attack Konoha?" Chief asked.

"Yeah after we learned about my mom I wanted to know more about that night. I noticed in the report that Jiji's wife, Biwako, was killed by having her throat sliced by a kunai. not by the fox. The more I read the more I am sure the attack on the day of my birth was staged by someone else. Someone who knew how Madara Uchiha was able to control the fox a hundred years ago."

As Naruto spoke both Chief and Mai were shocked. though Chief hid it better. Chief just looked at Mai,

"can I please kill the council and the teachers at the Academy?" he asked confusing Naruto.

Mai just smiled and shook her head. Chief sighed and looked at the kid.

"Good Naruto, I trust you know not to reveal this to anyone you don't trust with your life, right?"

"Yes, but you should know Shino and Shika know, I sort of needed their help to understand what I had read. They are trying to piece it together without alerting anyone...I don't think Jiji has figured out that file is missing yet."

Chief snorted and smiled. "Ok time to change our subject and continue with my plan for this day. Dispel your clones."

Naruto nodded and ordered his clones to poof before he looked back at the chief, "So what is next?"

"Finish what I started, follow me," Chief called and led Naruto and Mai out of the training ground and into the village.

It did not take long before Naruto realized where he was headed. Gen's Weapons shop and as they entered they spotted Hinata and her team at the counter talking,

"Hey Hinata, hi guys," the blonde greeted, "What Are you here for?"

"Naruto," Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Greetings Naruto," Shino spoke in his normal speech. "Hinata received her mother's chest and found a battle kimono and training outfit in it but it was designed for when Hinata started in the academy, so it was too small. We are seeing if master Gen could recreate it."

"Really, cool." Naruto smiled and gave Hinata a hug...Said Hyuga had been working to overcome her shyness and had succeeded greatly...but since it was Naruto sometimes she can't hold out and blushed harder and was about to faint again.

"Hinata, focus." Chief spoke up helping the girl remain conscious,

"So, Naruto what you been up to?"

The blonde just smiled. "Oh, just a little training and some much-needed talking," and he looked at Shino and Kiba and very simply tapped his stomach when no one that did not know was looking.

Shino's brows rose and Kiba eyes went wide before they regain their composure. "What are you doing now?" Kiba asked to keep the talk flowing.

"That...I have no idea." Naruto admitted. "Chief just brought me here."

"I see," Shino spoke and both boys and Hinata looked at him. "I see you forgot, Chief mentioned that he would ask your Jonin Sensei to get you a different outfit that is not, I quote, 'Kill me orange.'"

Naruto eyes widened and smiled. "I know just want I want," he said then looked at Hinata, "but I am looking for advice and other options."

"oh…ok," she replied, and Naruto turn to look at the Chief and Mai, both were grinning.

"You set me up again didn't you?" he asked at their grins. "that is fine, but you know I am planning to get you back, I'm not the number one prank master of this village for nothing."

"A title your mother held for many years, and she only got me once." Chief replied, "What do you want?"

Naruto smiled, "let me get a look at that outfit you wear under the coat."

Now, most in the room never even thought of it, as only Sasuke Naruto and Iruka had seen him without his coat before, and the Uchiha just brushed it off. Both Chief and Mai removed their coats and the group including Gen saw the outfits. the biggest difference between Mai and Chiefs was one was cut for a woman and Chiefs shirt was a deep dark red with a pure black waistcoat and tie. The two also now sported a pair of metal arm guards strapped to their forearms and they both as one took out a pair of fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the backs of the hands.

Then Chief took from his hip pouch a set of spiked Knuckles and slipped them on his fingers. he flexed his fingers open and closed and the knuckles locked into play and it looked like all three pieces were, in fact, one perfectly formed piece on each hand.

Naruto stepped close and took a better look, again like on Mai's the waistcoat was more than it seemed as Naruto saw a bunch of pockets and storage seals. the cloth looked thin and there was no telling what he stored in it. the pants looked more like thick dressed slacks and had pouches on each thigh. both Chief and Mai wore two pouches on their belts, one on their right hip and one in the small of their back, again storage seals made it clear held more then what appeared.

"A Demon Hunter Harness?" Gen asked as he too stepped closer.

"Correct," Chief replied. "Are you familiar with the design or should I return to Takumi in the Land of Rivers?"

Shino looked closer as that was the village his mother was born in.

"I know it well, I trained there for several years before returning to Konoha to start my family and open my shop." the Smith smiled. "Wait are those thunder goddess boots?"

"Good eye," Chief smiled and lifted his foot. Everyone knew he wore the boots instead of the standard sandals, but no one ever really noticed. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it has just been a while since anyone got those they tend to stick to sandals."

"What is so special about the boots?" Kiba asked and he wasn't being sarcastic he really wanted to know.

"Well," Gen started. "they are re-enforced so things like spike traps, caltrops and other 'foot' snares can't penetrate. Was very important during the war with mist as they liked to use a lot of spike traps dipped in poison same as the war with Suna."

The group were now really paying attention even Kurenai who had just hung back listening stepped up and paid attention.

"And they are called Thunder goddess because they have elemental seals in them that help insulate you from lightning attacks, not one hundred percent mind you as there are some really powerful Jutsu's out there, but good against C-ranked and most B-ranked lightning Jutsu. A must when dealing with Kumo."

"Why is the outfit called a Demon Hunter Harness?" Shino asked calmly.

"Well, the pants and waistcoat are, see they are made of an incredibly fine mesh woven extremely tightly, gives very good protection from a blade and piercing weapons. the more powerful the weapon and user the less protection naturally but should protect well against bandits and lower level Shinobi. Then it is covered in a thin fabric to hide the fact it is armor; most people would not recognize it unless they really…really look."

"And the seals?" Naruto asked.

"the metal mesh is a chakra treated steel, you can basically add any kind of seal you want, and it will work very well. Storage maybe seals to protect against fire," here Gen looked at the Aburame. "or other elements."

Shino nodded as he knew his allies were at risk to several of the elements.

"And the shirt and tie?" Naruto pointed.

"basic shirt and tie,' Chief replied and Mai smiled.

"Wow why doesn't everyone use this stuff?" Kiba asked. Naruto and Shino looked at him each with an Eyebrow raised and Kiba facepalmed. "It is very expansive isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Gen smiled.

Chief took out a card, "I have no doubt the '12' will make their way here, sooner or later. Put them on my tab, make sure Hinata's Kimono is made this way."

Hinata looked to protest thinking of the money it would cost.

"Call it ten birthday presents that I have missed." The Chief ended her argument. "What colors Naruto?"

Naruto thought and pointed to the waistcoat tie and pants, "black but not too dark I want it to just be glanced at so nothing flashy, but can you get a shirt that's a darker shade of orange?"

Everyone stared at him.

"I told you I like orange," he smiled and looked at Gen. "how maneuverable are the Boots they look bulky and heavy."

"With the training I have planned for you, that won't be a problem," Chief answered with an evil grin and Naruto gulped but then smiled.

"Ok so black on the boots too. What about the armguards?"

"Nothing special, but can be modified as you go."

Gen nodded and looked to the others.

"Can that Chakra metal be forged into any kind of outfit?" Kiba asked.

"Basically," the smith spoke. "But it is easier if we stick with a basic, the kimono will be much more difficult than the suit," and he pointed at the Chief's outfit.

Kiba and Shino nodded. and made their orders.

"This will probably take a few weeks if not a month, I have everything need I just..."

"Naruto leave fifty clones, make sure they have enough pills, you're going to learn smiting," chief spoke up.

Gen looked at him then at Naruto, "helping with the work will lower the price."

"I will have to go to the hospital dispensary for more soldier pills, I'll have the clones here by tomorrow morning."

"Don't discount it, I plan to fully dress not only the twelve but also my ANBU, as well as a few others in the village." here he nodded to Kurenai. She knew the others were everyone he took to the camp. "You will need to buy in bulk and Naruto's clones will help you anytime you asked...right?" Chief asked looking at the blonde.

"No problem," the blonde smiled.

"One last thing," gen asked. "What seals you want on them?"

"Thunder goddess seals on the boots, but I will have Naruto and probably TenTen doing most of the seal work once we get them. but there are two I want from the start. The adjuster seal and the gravity seal. I know neither Naruto nor TenTen know those and no I will not tell anyone what those are until everyone has their gear." Chief replied as the three boys looked to speak.

"Ok, have them here tomorrow at eight." Gen spoke, and everyone nodded.

"Ok Naruto you're free for the rest of the night, I would like you, kids, to contact team nine and ten, I will deal with seven."

"No problem Chief," Naruto replied and looked at team eight.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow, you three are dismissed as well." Kurenai spoke and she simply walked out the shop door with Mai right behind her.

"Hey," Kiba shouted. "Where the Chief go?"

The boys noticed and looked around realizing that the man had vanished...again.

"Oh, I am so pranking him," Naruto declared. "And I am going to get him twice,"

* * *

Hanabi screamed in pain as she went to the floor. She had been sparring a cousin from the branch family that was close to her age while her aunt watched. Her cousin and she had been going strong against each other till the slightly older girl tripped over her own feet and Hinata charged with a Jyuken strike aimed at her head when Mack smacked her ass with the flat side of his bokken.

Hanabi looked at the monkey then at her aunt, who was glaring at the younger girl.

"That is enough," Kyoko spoke. "Kai, go get cleaned up I will check on you soon, tomorrow we will work on your footwork to make sure you don't trip again. Everyone else leave, except you Hanabi."

Her voice was strict and gave no room for argument. Mack waited as everyone but Kyoko, Hanabi, the monkey and Hiashi who had been sitting back watching in silence.

"Niece, tell me," Kyoko spoke. "What is the point of sparring?"

Hanabi thought and looked to her aunt, "to see who is stronger."

"No," the woman barked causing the girl to flinch. "When sparing you are testing yourself and your partner. the two of you work as a team to see what your strengths are and find where you are lacking. There is NEVER cause to land a harmful and or killing blow to your opponent during a spar. EVER."

Hanabi wasn't sure what to say as that went against well everything.

"You will run ten laps around the compound and then wash up, Mack make sure she runs as fast as she can all ten laps." Kyoko ordered, and the Monkey just pointed his Bokken at the door and glared at the girl who obeyed without a word.

Hiashi stood and walked over to the woman, only for her to jump into the middle of the sparing area and then looked at the man.

"My son believed that you sent your own brother to his death just to save your own ass," she growled. "Then I learn that you punished Hinata cause during a spar with her sister she refused to land a blow that could seriously harm or kill her sister. By kami Hiashi are you trying to make my father kill you AND Hanabi, he is not above killing his own family and Hanabi would not be the youngest he has ever killed...what the hell were you thinking?"

Hiashi slowly walked up onto the sparring platform as he thought. Ever since Chief returned he had been going over everything he had done or allow to be done hoping to fix it...what he found was more mistakes then he thought he could handle, he had no idea how to fix it.

Kyoko did not give him time to reply as she activated her Byakugan and attacked. She was an earth style so unlike her sister who could flow with the movements Kyoko just hit and hit hard. Hiashi fought back but it did not take long for him to remember two things; One was she was a mistress of the Gentle fist as she closed both his shoulder points almost at the same time. No, she was also the Chief's daughter. She grabbed him by the robes and pulled him into a vicious headbutt busting his lip then kneed him in the groin putting him down.

"What either of us saw in you I cannot remember." And she turned and left the dojo to check on the branch member.

Hiashi laid on the platform for several minutes before Neji walked into the dojo. "mother sent me to collect you, Oji-sama."

After a moment the boy was able to get his uncle up and helped him out of the dojo and to his private quarters.

"We have a lot to answer for, don't we?" Neji asked.

"I have a lot, you..."Hiashi started.

"I was no better, I let my hate at both of you drive me to be cruel to her. I knew better, and I still did it."

"I do not see how I will survive this, Chief maybe willing to kill his own family but at the same time he is very protective of them as well. I have no idea how I will live through this."

Neji thought a moment. "I don't think grandfather will kill you. I once told me in private 'You can't suffer when your dead.'

"Maybe I should perform seppuku then," Hiashi suggested.

"No, I would bet he would invent a way to bring you back just to punish you for trying to 'run'," Neji replied and Hiashi knew the boy was right. Chief would never let him off that easy.

* * *

"Sakura," Kakashi called and the girl finished her kata she was doing as a cool down.

He had mostly done a light (compared to the last week) of their skills seeing all they could do with Ninjutsu and throwing weapons as well as short simple spars.

"Now with your Chakra control and your ability to retain great amounts of knowledge from books it has been suggested to work with you on either Genjutsu or medical Jutsu. Since we are a person down, I want you to learn both."

This shocked the girl but slowly nodded.

"But you cannot right now," he interrupted her thoughts. "First to be a medi-nin you will need much larger chakra reserves and you must work on your speed. So that is what I will be focusing on for the next few weeks and I suggest you do the same in your personal training. Everything the Chief had you do continue.

"Yes Kakashi sensei," the girl replied. "What about learning Genjutsu?"

"I will teach you to detect and dispel it, but I feel you will have trouble with anything higher than C-rank simply cause." here he stopped and looked at her. "You have no imagination. You can't see the humor in things, you are by the book rigid. Humans have fears learn to see what they are and try to use them. Humans have goals, learn to manipulate them. Humans are perverted both male and female. Instead of being offended, learn to use that as a weapon."

"Like Naruto and that Jutsu?" she paled and was slightly offended.

"He took down the Hokage," Kakashi replied. "In less than ten seconds."

And for the first time Sakura actually stopped to think about the event.

"See you tomorrow eight in the morning, If I am Late just start your training on your own, dismissed."

The girl nodded and left while Kakashi just turned to look at his other charge. Sasuke was tied to a pole, he had complained about the simple evaluations, he had demanded to know how Kakashi had a Sharingan. He refused to spar with Sakura and demanded to spar with the Jonin,

"You talk awful big for an Uchiha that hasn't even activated his Sharingan," Kakashi started. "You demand respect from your superiors simply because of your name. You curse how your brother was favored by the family, yet you demand to be treated just like he was. I should burn this tattoo," here Kakashi grabbed the boys shoulder and dug his thumb into the spot he had placed the star. "off cause it is clear you did not learn anything during a training trip most Shinobi in the village would kill for to get."

Sasuke did not reply as he listened to his Sensei.

"Eight in the morning, come with a better attitude or quit being a Shinobi. As you are now you're just going to get your team and your self-killed." the Jonin then just cut the ropes and left in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke did not speak as he walked to his home, the last two weeks had been hell. Everything he thought he knew about his life had turned out to be wrong. he honestly had no idea anymore, he knew he wanted to beat Itachi to surpass him...but he didn't even know how anymore.

The Uchiha turned and left got his family compound.

* * *

Ino waited at the training ground she and Sakura agreed to meet at when she spotted her pink friend as waved.

"So how did it go?" Ino asked.

"Hard, our Sensei is going to be tough, but it is clear he knows what he is doing, how about yours?"

"Well," Ino replied. "since we spent that training trip with him he basically knows all about us. I had no idea Shikamaru and Choji were hiding so much. I mean I always thought they were just..." Ino stopped herself and worriedly looked around.

Sakura knew that look, "let me guess if the bitch returns you are sent to Anko?"

"You too?" Ino asked her pink friend who just nodded.

"let's get to training what do you think?" Ino asked.

"I am supposed to work on building my Chakra reserves," Sakura answered.

"Me too, and honestly I want to be able to make a shadow clone."

Sakura agreed, and they decided to do a run around the small lake in their training group where Sakura told her friend what Kakashi had said about both being a medic-nin and working on Genjutsu. Ino responded by telling her what Asuma said, that he wanted to make her a well-rounded kunoichi as that would help develop her family Jutsu better.

* * *

Hiruzen just finished going over some paperwork as Chief slipped in. the old man did not even flinch he was so engrossed in what he and his clones had learned.

"they slipped six different request forms to have you removed as a Jonin instructor, have you stripped of your rank. Have you arrested, if I had not had so many clones reading each piece of paperwork I might have missed then and signed? they were hidden about the place I get angry and start my 'kami make it end' phase and just try and sign everything without even looking twice."

the Hokage ranted and finally looked up at the Chief.

"Well, now we know how they did it if they tried this today I have no doubt they had gotten you before," Chief replied.

the old man just nodded, "I have twenty clones going over all the past request forms and decrees."

The old man sighed put the paperwork down and sat back in his chair. "I am too old for this, no seriously I need to get out of this chair. I need to find a replacement."

"Have anyone in mind?" Chief asked.

"Kakashi?"

"No," Chief replied calmly. "He will have his hands full with the Uchiha."

"You?" Hokage asked with a grin.

Chief buried half the blade of his Kunai into the desk. Hokage just chuckled.

"Then I need a Sannin, either Jiraiya or Tsunade."

Chief nodded. "But which one?"

"I have not decided, but I know I want them both back. Can you work with her? She has let her demons rule her life too long."

"It won't be pretty, she lost her Lover, her brother and her ability to have children all in that war and in the name of this village." Chief replied. As he pulled out a cigar from his vest and lit it, "It is fifteen weeks till the Chunin exam, I plan to have the rookies and team nine ready by then."

"Why so soon?" the old man asked as he lit his pipe.

"I need Naruto in them in order to draw in Kumo, Kiri and Iwa. and I want them to come." Chief replied and handed the Hokage a folded piece of paper.

He took it, read it, then burned it.

"If you can pull this off do it, but Kiri is a bloody mess, literally."

"They are easy it is Iwa I am worried about this don't work without the Fence sitter." Chief puffed on his smoke.

"What about Kumo?"

"That will be the easiest, when I am done they will be begging to come."

* * *

 **A/N wow thank you loving these numbers I guess you really like the story.**

 **R/K**

 **1: I am reading all your reviews on who the future Hokage is…this is not a pole I hope you understand. just know I am taking into account all pros and cons. just think Chief would never let Tsunade take the hat without fixing her cons. don't know might be worth seeing her in the hate just to get to see therapy chief style.**

 **2: not done with Sasuke as you can see or the girls Anko will get to return soon.**

 **3: well…thoughts on the DHH?**

 **4: I know there was no fighting with the fox this time. but...what did you think?**

 **5: I feel Kyoko might be upset.**

 **6: what the hell is chief planning with the other three villages. remember technical Suna is an ally at this second.**

 **7: I never said Naruto gets the chains. and he only has a modified mind's eye.**

 **8: this beast just can't be sated. so, feed it. the more you feed it the faster you get the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/NI own nothing but mine**

 **edit 3/2/18**

* * *

The next morning Gen woke and at six that morning he found not only Naruto's clones waiting but a clone from Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"We did not think Naruto should be doing all the work alone, and we can help." the Kiba spoke up.

"It is early I said eight." Gen nodded as he led them to his forge.

"Well, we start training at Six." The Hinata spoke. "And with how our Senseis are going about it, we might forget to send the clones if we waited till eight."

Again, the man nodded, "TenTen is the same way, her sensei looks for early morning workouts as well.

* * *

"Asuma sensei?" Choji spoke up. "I did not get to speak with Master Teuchi about the food yet."

Choji and Shika were working on their stretches and Ino showed up and was quickly followed by the sensei (he was happy to see all three arriving earlier)

"We can go there shortly, but first finish your stretching and start your Katas we need to have a talk"

The three obeyed and as soon as Ino had stretched all three started the standard kata, Asuma smiled as they were getting closer to being in sync.

"Ok," the bearded man spoke as he joined them in the Kata. "As you noticed there is now a team of one. Many asked how that happened and if it would work, I won't explain how it happened yet, but I will tell you how it will work. As the weeks go by the four teams 7, 8, 10 and 93 along with team 9 will start working together. Two teams will join in training and daily missions, D-ranks."

He watched Shika think this over and Choji watched his friend.

"Aren't D-rank missions another name for chores?" Ino asked.

"That is a good way to explain them," Shika replied.

"Yes," Asuma confirmed. "but before you complain think about this, The Hokage offered Chief higher ranked missions for when we grouped. Chief replied, 'None of the three rookie teams get a higher ranked mission till I say so.' I was there at that meeting I was shocked the chief wanted to do the 'chores'

"What about team 9?" Choji asked.

"Seeing as they have been a team for a year now they can go on C-ranked missions seeing as they have been already."

"What is the lesson?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

The two kids and their teacher looked at him.

"Chief can probably get all of us ready for at least C-ranks in no time, he wants us on D-ranks for a reason." the Nara spoke. "remember everything has a lesson and with Chief more than one.

"Good," The sensei replied. "yes, there are a few lessons to learn, no I won't tell you what they are. he wants to give everyone the chance."

The three nodded,

"I can see that," Ino spoke. "But why team us up for training?"

Asuma smiled, "each sensei has certain skills. Kurenai, for instance, is a Genjutsu mistress and can train you all better then I or any of the other Sensei's

* * *

"Gai," Kurenai continued telling her team. "Is a Taijutsu master with few equals. he is also skilled in using different weapons as is shown with TenTen's training.

Her three had asked the same question as Asuma's team. Shino was quickly picking apart the information, Chief Kuzai had something planned. That was clear, and he was giving everyone just enough clues hoping they would figure it out. He, Kiba, and Hinata had only figured out one thing so far, Naruto had a natural ability to lead especially in the field. Chief was making him train with everyone, so he can nurture and grow in that skill.

This did not shock Kiba or Shino, they had quickly learned that Naruto just had 'it' in regard to leadership. Shino had understood how the group or in his families style the hive' worked there was always a lead one to direct the others, Naruto was that though Naruto was able to ask for help and options from others.

Kiba simply made it clean Naruto was a true pack Alpha. Hinata was also not shocked when her teammates told her this the night before, she had watched Naruto for a long time and knew that he had a true leader's charisma. She often compared him to the Sandaime in his ability to inspire once a person gave him a chance.

Kurenai was watching her students as worked out the hidden lesson. None of them gave anything away, not even Kiba, but after spending that week with them she now understood them far greater then she would have.

"And Kakashi Hatake..."

* * *

"I am a Ninjutsu specialist," Kakashi told his students. "Having a Sharingan has given me many different Jutsu's I can teach."

Sakura was listening, almost too much as she would tend to stop her Kata to pay attention. Kakashi would simply look at her and stop speaking till she resumed.

Sasuke was quiet, he just obeyed each order as he listened. but the Jonin could see he was not getting it, the boy may be thinking but he was thinking in the wrong direction.

"Asuma, leader of team 10," Kakashi resumed as he continued his own Exercise. "Has massive amounts of experience with teamwork, as well as also being skilled in weapon training with an elemental affinity."

Anyone with two brain cells knew Kakashi was skilled in all these schools, Gen, Tai, Nin, and Bukijutsu. the copy ninja was almost S-ranked in all of them. Plus, he had amazing skill in elemental Jutsu's and teamwork, having done missions with so many different people.

But Kakashi understood the Chief's plan. He wanted the teams to work together on a greater scale instead of isolating each team and just 'HOPING' they could work together when they were forced to group on a hard or dangerous mission. (that hope had killed more Ninja than anything else Kakashi could think of.

"What about Chief Kuzai?" Sakura asked.

"Infiltration and Assassination," Kakashi replied. "He will be teaching you how to sneak into enemy strongholds and how to kill."

Sakura paled, as well as Hinata and Ino...all at the same time.

* * *

"Assassination is different then bandit elimination, right?" TenTen asked her Sensei.

The man, normally alive with passion and energy looked at her with a serious face lacking any of his normal joys. Though his team had already completed their first elimination mission and gotten their first kills, he knew that she was right.

"yes, it is far harder. both on the body but especially on the mind. It is not to be taken lightly, you will be killing a person and if done right they will not have been given a chance to defend themselves. It is much different than killing in combat."

Gai just nodded.

* * *

"And all the while getting me used to working with the others and learning to lead?" Naruto asked as he walked with the Chief and Mai through the village.

Chief looked at the boy while Mai just smiled and nodded.

"You have a gift for it, it is natural," Chief replied. "The Yondaime also had it, as well as Hiruzen...in his prime."

"I see," Naruto replied happily he had a skill that his idols have.

"Close your eyes Naruto," Chief ordered as he had them stop. "Picture the Hokage office in your mind, now place yourself in that seat with the hat."

Naruto nodded as he thought about it.

"Standing behind you on either side are your advisers."

"Shino and Shikamaru," Naruto spoke as in his eyes his two smartest friends would be there to help him in things that he had trouble understanding.

"Ok, now Jonin commander?"

"I was thinking Kiba or Choji, anyway I can do both?" Naruto asked.

"You can have a commander and a vice commander," Chief replied. "ANBU commander?"

"Honestly the only one I could trust is Dog, maybe Neko but I doubt she would I don't know if I have even said three words to her before."

At this Mai started laughing even though no sound came out, but quickly she composed herself.

"Plus, she doesn't like me very much." Naruto added confusing both Mai and Chief."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know...as far as I can remember I have never pranked her before. And I tend to remember all of my victims."

"Well we might find a way to figure that out later," Chief nodded. "Look at me."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the man.

"That is a good plan, but there is one flaw, can you figure out what it is?

Naruto looked down the street staring into space as he tried to work out a problem.

"It all depends on if they are alive and want to do those jobs when the time comes?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Good," Chief smiled and they continued their walk. "what about Hinata?"

Naruto blushed, Chief cleared his throat and Naruto swallowed. The boy knew Chief was her grandfather and deeply cared for her he also knew the man wanted the truth.

"I...I sort of see her as a girlfriend sitting on my lap." the boy spoke hoping he had not crossed a line.

Outside Chief did not react, inside though, he was laughing about the one time he walked into that office to find Minato in the chair with Kushina sitting on his lap. they were dressed but their blushes told him he had just stopped 'more'.

"And if she does not wish to stop being an active Kunoichi, what Job would you pick for her?"

"To be honest she has a lot of skill, is very patient and has a very kind nature I think she would do well teaching or better running the Academy."

"I can see that," Chief nodded.

As they walked Naruto thought of something, "Hey Chief I have not seen the ANBU commander since you showed up...you didn't kill him, did you?"

"As tempted as I was, I couldn't. Hiruzen would have punished me by making me take that post." Chief replied. "the reason you haven't seen him is now that I am back he was able to return to the shadows. If everything is working right in a village the Commander stays hidden and just watches showing himself to the Hokage and letting his sub-commanders deal with a lot of the operation."

"So why did he not do that before?"

"one of his main sub commanders is Danzo Shimura."

"Oh, that guy," Naruto nodded.

"What do you know about him?" Chief asked.

"Hates the fact Jiji is Hokage, seems to hate peace. often doing unauthorized things all for 'the safety of the village'" Naruto scoffed at that.

"Heard rumors that he worked with the criminal Orochimaru before he was caught and even a few times after the Snake ran, but nothing was proven. Believes a Shinobi should not have any emotion at all, to be a Mindless puppet. Tried seventeen times to gain custody of me, probably for the fox. And he has absolutely no sense of humor."

Chief smiled, "not bad,"

"Well with my ability to get into places and Shino and Shika's ability to work through the facts gathered, he really isn't that good at covering his tracks."

Chief chuckled as he saw Mai staring at the boy when the blonde wasn't looking she too was smiling. "Anything else?"

"Somehow helped the council steal power from Jiji and I KNOW he is the one to set up the CRA for Sasuke."

Chief looked at the boy, he had not learned that it was Danzo that set both Hiruzen and the Uchiha, though it, guessed it, but had not confirmed it till now.

"Hey Chief, can I ask a personal question?" Naruto asked.

"Just one, and If I don't want you to know I will refuse to answer," Chief replied as they continued their walk.

"Do you ever sleep? Like we said before, we can't find you, you find us. we don't know where you live...and you always seem to be working on something...do you even sleep?"

"I sleep for about eight hours once every three months," he answered.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Naruto stare at him as the boy tried to figure that out.

"How?" Naruto started.

"I said one question, How I will not be answered anytime soon, it is linked to the answer of how old I am. There are only three alive that know that answer,"

Naruto quickly looked at Mai who shook her head no. Course Naruto was not sure if she did not know the answer or if it meant she refused to answer.

"I could sleep more if I really wanted to, but I don't. Every time I try to sleep I see the face of every person I have ever killed." Chief continued. "And know this, there have been many times I have had to kill innocent people. back then during the warring states era. before the great Villages were formed, it was clan versus clan. this small village verse that one...this one man versus this other."

Chief spoke as he looked off into the distance...and time. Naruto paid close attention he knew this was a lesson he did not want to hear but needed to.

"One time a clan head ordered the death of his rival's wife and child, back then you did not care why, you were a shinobi that took a mission for money. Did not matter who or why. So, no, women and children that had nothing to do with a war or feud, were not spared.

"When the five great nations formed, and the Hidden villages tried to end the bloody wars, it got better. Those that were in a strong enough village were able to say 'no' without too much worry of retaliation. Most of the time anyway."

"Did Jiji ever order something like that?"

"Hiruzen tried like hell not to, but if there was a guy that could become a threat to the village or the country, though he wasn't yet, the Sandaime would order his death. So, it is possible, but he tried harder than anyone before him, from any village, to avoid the loss of too many innocents."

Naruto nodded, so the Hokage did have innocent blood on his hands. Naruto thought about it hard, ' _The Hokage must be able to do whatever it takes to defend the village and all the citizens Shinobi and Civilian alike...no matter the cost'._

Chief watched him think this through could almost read his thoughts ' _need to get him to work on his thinking face,'_ Chief thought as they walked before looking ahead,

"Speaking of your Jiji," Chief spoke and pointed as they approached Ramen Ichiraku's.

Inside was Teuchi and the Hokage. seated at the counter were Iruka-sensei, Raidō, Genma, Tsubaki, and Anko. Naruto did a quick check, finding each ANBU (looking at each one in the eyes letting them know he found them) he also noticed Neko though she were not normally part of the Hokage guard. then as they got closer Naruto spotted teams 8,9, and 10. followed by team 7.

Kiba spotted him first and was about to shout when Naruto put his fingers to his lips, pointed at his eyes then pointed to the ramen stand. Sasuke was about to growl back about him not taking orders from the blonde when Neji slipped up beside the Uchiha and quickly silenced him by covering Sasuke's mouth with one hand and pointing where Naruto had pointed. growling Sasuke realized that the Hyuga was doing what he did at camp.

"I can't do it Hokage-sama." Teuchi spoke, "the ingredients alone cost three times my normal prices. plus, the prep work...I agreed to cook anytime the chief ran a camp cause he keeps the groups small. to try and feed the village..."

"What about just the shinobi of the village leaving your normal menu for the civilians." Hokage asked.

"How many is that?" Teuchi asked.

"Five hundred forty-two active, seventy-five inactive as they recover from injury." the Hokage replied. "And we can set it up as a Contract with the Shinobi of the village, you charge a basic price say one third and we pick up the other two thirds."

"I can do maybe one meal a day, per shinobi, that's it," Teuchi replied. "And I would need to find a second cook to handle my dinner as I would need five hours at night just to prep enough food for the next day."

"I have several Shinobi that are too injured to ever go out on a mission again that are looking for some way to avoid forced retirement. They do have some skill in cooking and are smart enough to learn quickly, I can send them, that way as active Shinobi the village pays them and not you."

"I would only need one a day," the cook replied.

"What about your preparation, surely they can help cut that five hours' time?"

"No, Kushina left me that recipe book and made it clear to not give it to anyone she did not trust," the cook replied. "That meant her daughter or her son's wife as they had not learned if they were having a boy or a girl yet when she wrote that in her will."

Very quietly both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

The Hokage nodded. "you know we could stretch that, the Akimichi Clan was always loyal to the Uzumaki. I am sure Chi-Chi could find someone that Kushina could trust to help you feed the Shinobi of the village."

"One meal a day, active or injured Shinobi only. No retired or suspended, and I won't take any crap from the customers."

"Agreed, and since you are now under contract we can help you deal with taxes from the civilian village." Hokage smiled.

"Good cause my taxes have been going up every year ever since I started serving Naruto, and no other store or shop has complained about that." the Cook spoke and Hiruzen grew concerned,

"WHAT, those pricks...I'm am going to get them now," Naruto shouted startling the Hokage and Cook who had not noticed the groups arrival.

"And you told us to be quiet," Kiba shouted.

"oops...hey old man, Jiji."

Chief shook his head; the boy was skilled and when on the ball very skilled, but he had a long way to go still.

"I take it everyone here wanted to try and get the better food?" Hokage asked and looked around.

Everyone nodded as the cook had asked a few of the customers to help bring out some extra tables for the larger group. Once sitting down, Ino and Sakura sat together closer to Naruto and his friends but not yet 'in' the group. Neji joined Sasuke as the Uchiha had planned to sit alone again. the Sensei's shared a table with the Chief and the Hokage. TenTen and Lee joined Naruto's group with Mai.

"Hey Naruto, I have a question," Shika started. "Why did you copy the Chief's outfit, trying to copy Lee's mini-me image?"

Lee laughed though whether he got the joke or not no one was sure. Naruto just smiled and looked at Mai.

"Can I ask a favor," she nodded and smiled. "Go stand with that group of people shopping." he pointed down the street to where a store was opening for the day. "And leave the coat."

She nodded and left her coat on the chair.

"Now everyone, close your eyes," Naruto told his friends, out of the corner of his eye he saw that everyone was watching and some followed suit. Naruto counted to thirty. "Now open your eyes and find Mai."

And the group did...the kids could not find her. most of the adults had also lost her.

"She left," Kiba spoke up. "No, wait her scent is still here."

"Give up?" Naruto asked.

After a few more minutes the last three holdouts 'Sasuke Shino and Shika' and Naruto waved for her to return. Mai simply walked forward as if she appeared out of thin air. She put her coat back on and sat down.

"The outfit is so basic it just blends into most crowds, we have to look really hard to notice anyone. and since they are so simple they will be easier to apply chameleon seals. Which work a lot like Shino's cloak? Those kinds of seal work best when the outfit they are hiding is simpler and less flashy."

Shino nodded and Shika thought about it,

"Why not get the Coat too?" Kiba asked.

"cause those are a badge of honor or a symbol of rank," Naruto replied causing both Mai and Chief to look at him. He just smiled. "Oh, come on, Chief trains ANBU and other special force units. It is not hard to imagine he has his own personal unit." Chief smiled.

"I bet they all dress the same, I am also sure that those black leather coats are like the masks of and ANBU, the vest of a Chunin. The uniform of a Jonin, the long brown coats of the T&I and other special Jonin." Naruto pointed to the different units that were sitting at those tables, course when he mentioned the ANBU he pointed to the ones on the roof of the ramen stand.

"He let me choose the clothes, but I will bet everyone here's meal that if I had asked for the coat he would have told me no." And Naruto pulled his Gama-Chan wallet and tossed it on the table.

"Hell no," Kiba shouted and pushed his chair back. "I am never gambling against you again, losing to Shino was bad enough"

"Good call puppy," Chief spoke before anyone ended up making the mistake of taking the bet. "he is right you have to earn that coat."

"besides," Naruto started again. " I am planning to design my own coat, something black and orange...maybe with flames."

The older Shinobi got a mental image of Minato's famous coat and laughed in their heads. the younger ones were trying to picture it.

"Wait a few years for that Naruto," Chief spoke. "You would not want to make the coat only for you to hit your growth spurt and it ends up being too small."

Most of the group nodded. Naruto didn't but he did smile.

"That is what the Adjustment seal you wanted to be added is for, it helps the outfit 'grow' with you." everyone again stared at him. "What you mentioned it last night, did you not think I would look it up? It is a seal, it is a seal you think is important...you can bet I will find out what it is."

Mai just faced The Chief and held out her hand, the man just tossed a small pouch to her and she smiled tucking it into her coat. Everyone watched Naruto as he sat back and waited.

"I want you to earn the coat, so if you want to make it you will have to pay for it yourself first," Chief replied as he finished his meal.

"Damn," Naruto spoke and went quiet as he ate.

"Kiba?" Kurenai spoke up. "What is this reaction to never gambling with Naruto?"

"He can't lose, It is scary but he has the luck of kami...he seriously can't seem to lose."

Shino cleared his throat. "We have over time had games of chance, random things and Naruto has an uncanny luck about him when we play. A couple months ago we decided to learn about gambling games like dice, and poker and blackjack. So Shika got a hold or some cards and dice as well instruction booklets on the various games that could be played and we started to teach ourselves the basics"

"I am sure we missed a few things," the Nara spoke "You can't learn everything from a book, but we found that if the game needs any luck...Naruto gets it."

"he always gets the best role of the dice right when he needs it," Choji added. "I once saw him get a nine through king straight flush on a four card draw."

"I even rigged the deck and he still won," Kiba shouted.

"WHEN?" Naruto asked, and the Dog Boy just blushed and scooted away from the blonde.

"Interesting," Chief smiled. "that will come in handy."

Those that did not know about Tsunade and her gambling addiction were not sure what that meant. Those that did, knew Chief was planning to use Naruto to capture the slug princess. The question some of the adults were asking is if those boys knew about Tsunade, Chief vowed not to let Naruto get ahead of him again.

Ino and Sakura were staying quiet as they tried to learn more about Naruto.

"Aww, my little playthings," Anko whispered as she sat between the two girls. pulling each girl to her, "You don't write or come see me. Have you girls decided to leave me, even after all the fun times we had," Anko asked with a fake pout.

"Ah..." Sakura started.

"Anko you should head back," Chief spoke up. "Gen said he was having your new trunk delivered today."

Anko shot up gave a hug to Kurenai and started running back to work.

"Scary," Iruka whispered loud enough for a few to hear.

"She takes pride in her work," Genma replied.

"She is a lot more alive than I have felt," Tsubaki added in.

Raidō nodded but he still watched Naruto as the kids had gone into a private conversation. He couldn't explain it but he liked and trusted the blonde prankster.

"Hiashi and Kyoko?" Chief asked.

"I heard he got injured in a spar with Kyoko last night," Gai spoke as his eyes quickly turned to Neji.

"And Kyoko?" Chief asked again.

"Mother was gone this morning with Hanabi-sama. no one could tell us where." Neji spoke up.

Chief nodded and waited till all the kids were finished before giving a nod and standing.

"Naruto lets head back."

"Team 8 as well," Kurenai called.

Shika, Choji, and Ino did not have to be told as they stood with Asuma.

"Kakashi My Rival," Gai started. "LET US JOIN OUR TEAMS TODAY FOR TRAINING." His shouts were very loud with much passion, most people sweatdropped,

"Oh Gai...when did you show up...team training...sure why not."

"YES," The green Jonin shouted. "I FIND MY RIVAL READY TO FAN HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH THIS DAY!"

"You say something?"

The rest of the group stood to leave as well to go about whatever business they had.

* * *

"So," Chief started. "You haven't asked yet, but I am sure you have noticed I have not taught you anything new."

Naruto nodded, "I noticed, and I have been wondering and wanting to learn new Jutsu's."

"And you have not asked or demanded or thrown a tantrum why?"

"Throwing a tantrum around you is stupid, and no one has been able to demand anything from you yet." Naruto smiled. "And It is clear to all of us, you do not hold back without a reason. You do not think I am ready for a new Jutsu, most of my lessons are 'thinking' lessons. And I know I have not learned all the lessons from our talks yet."

"Good, well-reasoned." Chief took his coat off. "Full counts."

Smirking Naruto just began, As well as both Chief and Mai. They worked in silence for an hour before,

"You have more chakra than anyone in the village...even me. But your control though massively better then before still needs a lot of work and I want you to get complete control of it before we push forward. Switch to standard kata."

Naruto nodded at both what Chief said and the order.

"The skill I use to block Dojutsus," Chief started. "Is not a bloodline limit and can be learned by anyone and will be learned by you."

Now Naruto was interested and looked at the Chief.

"Ok stop, I want fifteen clones on the lake, nine walking six sparing." Chief ordered. "then I want another ten on the stone, half walking the other half doing standard kata."

Naruto nodded and quickly made his clones and sent them to their tasks.

"Now we run."

Naruto and Chief started a fast pace pushing hard, Mai went to the lake to watch the sparing of clones.

"The only way to learn the skill it to truly master your chakra control. and that's the trick. Master your control of Chakra and you can choose what a Byakugan or a Sharingan, which rely on reading your Chakra, can see. that way you limit the control that a Dojutsus has on you. Now there are other Dojutsus out there, so it might not work the same with them, and Hinata and her mother proved it is not 100%."

Naruto listened.

"That level of control will also make you immune to Genjutsu, as it makes it almost impossible for a foreign chakra to control you. truth is my power and skill have only reached the levels they have since I mastered this...and it took me years."

"Damn, so It will take me years too?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe...it will definitely take time but when I learned it I had no teacher I invented it so with my help it should take less.

* * *

Neji and Sasuke were sparring under the eye of Kakashi as TenTen taught Sakura how to hit a fast-moving target, in other words, Lee.

"What is it like," Sasuke asked the Hyuga. "having your mother back?"

Neji was shocked at the question but did not show it as he blocked Sasuke's roundhouse kick.

"I do not know," Neji replied. "I should be happy, but I am scared. I made a lot of mistakes in my life that I am ashamed of. It is hard to look her in the eye."

Sasuke thought on those words, he thought hard...and asked himself what would he do if his mother returned, could he look her in the eyes?

"The hardest part over the last two weeks has been asking for help." Neji continued. "I was always told that as a Hyuga no one could help me and that I did not need anyone."

Kakashi just watched, the copy ninja could also feel Gai paying attention even while he watched the girls and Lee.

"but I learned that was wrong, no one can solo life we all need a friend or teammate."

Sasuke thought, "My family liked to brag about how Itachi was able to do everything first try, and always looked at me in shame when I needed help.

"You family was full of shit," Kakashi spoke up. The two boys stopped and looked at him. 'CRACK, CRACK' the Jonin's magic cane had reappeared.

"Your brother, was a genius, one of those rare creatures that happen at best once a generation. but he was never perfect, just made to look perfect." Kakashi started.

"With how quickly he advanced the Hokage mentioned that given enough time Itachi could have replaced the third as Hokage. once people heard that many high-ranking members of the village Shinobi forces looked to push Itachi more.

There was only three that fought how he was being pushed faster and harder to gain rank. Two being your mother and father, they did not like how he was being given so much at such a young age. they feared it could break him."

"Guess they weren't wrong," Sasuke replied about the rift between his father and brother.

"Then he turned eleven," Kakashi continued. "And was entered into the ANBU."

I thought he was thirteen when he joined ANBU?" Neji asked.

"ANBU captain at thirteen, you did not think they just gave him a mask and said, 'here your now a captain of an elite squad' did you?"

Neji almost blushed but did not respond.

"As I said joined ANBU at eleven and was sent to Chief." here Kakashi stopped and his one eye looked out into the past. "Three months one week, or in short thirteen weeks of Chief, I was there as one of his instructors, and I watched Itachi become the training dummy of the Chief for nine weeks and three days straight."

Both boys were shocked remembering what the Chief did you Hiashi for just twelve hours.

"Itachi had started to believe all the hype, he walked into the Chief's yard with a strut and started to act as if he owned the place,"

"That could not have gone over well," Neji voiced more to himself than anything.

"It did not, to this day none of us that were there know how Itachi lived through that first day more or less the rest of his time."

Sasuke did not reply, this was the first time he had ever heard that his brother was not perfect at something (before the massacre) and was not sure how to take it.

"When Chief was done, he had broken that pride, taught Itachi to ask for help when needed. And how to work in a team, he and I went on several missions together." Kakashi finished.

"I...I can't ask for help." Sasuke stuttered. but it did not have his normal arrogant conviction.

"and why not?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know how." Sasuke finished and Kakashi just shook his head and stepped away.

"I think the reason," Neji started when they were alone. "You and I were made partners, is we have much in common. I do not know how to ask for help either."

* * *

Kyoko sat on the block of stone with her eyes closed meditating. On a second block placed in front of her was Hanabi, she too was meditating but it was clear she was not focusing well.

"Oba-sama," the girl started. "Why am I in trouble. All I did was what I was told to do."

Kyoko opened her eyes. "Did it not cross your mind that it was wrong?"

"Well," she started. "No, since I have been training I was taught to always obey the elders and never question them."

"Meditate," Kyoko replied and closed her eyes again. "Focus your mind and remember the face of every person you have injured in a sparing contest."

* * *

 **A/N well?**

 **R/K**

 **1: yes, I know Naruto's luck in gambling has been used a lot...some might say overused... I don't care I enjoy it.**

 **2: despite my general dislike for shippo, I liked the sage coat Naruto wore in his fight with Pein.**

 **3: That is the secret to Chiefs skill, total and complete control of one's chakra...well 99% of it there is one thing else Naruto will need to do as well.**

 **4: Aww Anko feeling neglected by the girls. also...shivers* that trunk gives me nightmares and I made it up.**

 **5: yes, everyone was supposed to meet at that breakfast, Chief wanted to make sure everyone stayed remained to talk with each other...**

 **6: I know people questioned the mini-me and the DHH. well, I hoped to explain it better in this chapter. besides Chunin, Jonin, ANBU all tend to have a universal uniform. though Kurenai has her own style and so does Gai. but almost everyone else has the same outfit so why not Naruto 'joining' Chief's group?**

 **7: wow 299 favs, almost to that 300 and over 400 followers 12 communities and almost 250 reviews. is it just me or does it look like people like this story?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N here we go again I own my stuff.**

 **Edited 3/3/2018**

* * *

Hiruzen sat in his office early the next morning as he finished reading the full report, somehow key members of the civilian council were able to slip permission forms into his massive stack of paperwork that granted the civilian council control of the Academy and what is taught there. Including the removal of all mentions of the Uzumaki clan and its ties to the Leaf.

None of these things were voted on so the Hokage can simply reverse them. He also found that money has been paid out to parties that should have no access to Shinobi funds. That too can be reversed but it will be impossible to try and reclaim. The worst part was the budget, all bills are paid but there is literally nothing left. It will be hard to complete the deal with Teuchi, and impossible to restart the medic ninja program he knew would be required to get Tsunade back and active again.

And it was all done in a way so no one in the Shinobi council would know unless they really…really check. Hiruzen admitted that if Chief hadn't come back he doubted anyone would have found it.

"What is the verdict," Chie spoke from behind the Hokage, causing the old man to jump.

"Our strength is fake, we have no money any extra has been handed to 'investors' and we have not seen a cent." The Hokage replied. "Truth is we are broke."

"Can you reverse it?" Chief asked as he took a puff from a cigar.

"I can but at our present rate it will take more than six months to regain our surplus, we won't be able to...the Chunin exams will be costly, and I don't think we can carry out that plan of yours."

"Not an option," Chief spoke. "We have to go through with it."

"Where are we going to get the three hundred million to cover the exams, your little side project, Teuchi AND the damn Medic Ninja Program."

"Well, not from me this time as I am outfitting the ANBU and my little group in new armor." Chief smiled and what little light the Hokage had in his eyes dim. "But there is one place to get that kind of money,"

The Hokage looked up and the Chief gave the grin that usually caused the old man to cringe. "Tanzaku Town annual grand poker tournament, this year's grand prize...five hundred million."

"Are you drunk?" Hokage asked. shocked at the insane idea.

"What happens when I get drunk?" Chief replied.

"You tend to kill everyone you're not happy with," the old man replied. "But you are crazy, the only winner is the one who beats everyone else and with that pay out your looking at...three hundred people."

"At least, I am guessing closer to five hundred. Plus, she will be there." Chief spoke and got his attention.

"Doubt it, they won't let her in unless she actually pays off her debt first." Hokage replied.

"Or someone else pays it off first," chief smiled. "A successful author that is willing to do anything for her?"

"What is the buy-in?"

"Half a million gets a seat," Chief confirmed.

"I won't be able to get that much, there are just not enough missions that we can do right now," Hokage shook his head.

"Bounty hunting, black market paying high nowadays." Chief smiled.

"Let us say I might agree," the old man spoke. "How do we get the money into the shinobi funds without the civilian tax collectors getting their share?"

"Easy, we make it a B-rank mission. when our person wins he is required to give the Hokage sixty percent. of five hundred million sixty percent is your three hundred needed. And our player keeps the other two hundred million."

"Still this only works if they actually win, and if they lose we are out time, manpower and money. Regardless of who I make my successor, we will be looking at a storm and an empty bank will not help.

"Then we get someone who CAN'T LOSE," Chief replied and Hiruzen finally got the hints. "I tested him all last night not once did he lose, every poker hand was a win, I have a straight he got a flush, I have a full house he pulled a four of a kind. Twice, he pulled straight flushes. One off a three card draw, the other on a four card draw."

Chief started to laugh, "I rigged the deck seven times he still found a way to win. then I tried him on blackjack I stopped after he won two hundred games in a row. Craps seventy-five winning throws, I even used loaded dice, same with Chō-Han."

"Will Naruto be ready for something like that? it is not just the cards there will be between three and five hundred players."

"I will make him ready," Chief nodded. "I am not kidding or lying, the kids were right, he cannot lose."

"So, we are going to be risking everything by relying on Naruto?"

Chief smirked. 'Get used to it, that will become a habit over the next few years, relying on Naruto and his group to save our asses from the fire."

With that, The Hokage finally smiled at the idea. "I will contact Jiraiya, but I will change one thing. He will pay the debt then make sure no one but him loans the money to her."

"Now you're thinking." Chief smiled and finished his cigar. "I have a blonde to train. have fun facing that council after you reverse all of those decrees."

Chief walked out of the office as Hiruzen created twenty clones to bull rush the paperwork.

* * *

"Do we have anything?" Ito Yamanaka asked as she sat with the other mothers.

Chi-Chi nodded. "This guy, Kabuto Yakushi, a Genin that has high Chunin to low Jonin medical skills."

"Yet he is still a Genin.?" Tsume asked checking the file.

"He has forfeited every Chunin exam claiming he is to injured to compete in the third event." the Akimichi replied.

"How many times?" Yoshino asked calmly.

"Counting this last one, six times in a row yet he never goes to the hospital."

"That is very strange, anything else?" Sakura's mother asked.

"He sends letters to a family member in the Land of Rice fields, we checked them. if there was a hidden code in them we could not break it. It was a simple how are you, I have been doing such and such...no real information"

"I will ask Shibi to tag him," Midori spoke up. "Any idea where we can find him?"

"He works the hospital four days a week and is very skilled, and from all reports, he has never gotten in trouble," Ito replied.

"Not even messing around with a nurse?" Tsume smiled.

"Not even that from what we can tell...he is celibate. No women no men nothing. He is a very helpful yet boring person." Ito nodded.

"In short, a perfect spy, anyway we can check to see if he was ever in Danzo' ROOT?"

"That will not be easy, might be a job for Chief."

"I will speak to him this afternoon." Chi-Chi nodded as she spoke. "On to next business, how are things coming with the 'special project?"

"Well we have the location secured," Mebuki replied. "Why are we still calling it the 'special project?"

"Chief wants it to remain a secret from the kids and they are very good at learning what they shouldn't" Yoshino replied with almost a smile of pride on her normally stern face.

"Yes, I am very pleased with my son's skill," Midori giggled.

"I am proud of my little puppy, he might not be as skilled as Shino or Shikamaru, but he has found his place in the pack and is getting stronger every day."

"How is Kyoko coming in her endeavor?"

* * *

Kyoko watched as her niece went through her forms, she nodded as she found Hanabi was well on her way to mastering the earth style Juken. They had been at this little spot for a full day now, it was an old abandoned stone quarry that Kyoko had used many years ago.

"Good, now we spar, do not hold back with me," Kyoko spoke as she activated her Byakugan.

Hanabi went through the hand signs and activated her Dojutsus...her aunt vanished. Looking around she became defensive waiting for the attack.

"Shut off your eyes," came a voice from the air. When Hanabi did her Aunt reappeared in the same place she was.

To say the seven-year-old was shocked was an understatement before Kyoko could speak Hanabi activated her eyes again and again and again. Every time she checked her Aunt would vanish and reappear when she canceled it. After the fifth time, she started to get a headache and a chakra drain.

"The Byakugan is powerful, but not unbeatable," Kyoko spoke.

"How?" was all the girl could ask.

"What do you know about The chief?"

Hanabi looked confused. "The elders say he is a thief he stole secrets from the clan and is a great threat to us all, they speak about him in whispers and told me he would try and steal me away."

"Chief was your mother's and my father, he is your grandfather and yes he would try and steal you away, to get you away from the elders. He is in the top five lists of most powerful Shinobi in all the elemental nations."

Hanabi's eyes grew wide.

"He is also the one that sent us Mack," Kyoko finished and pointed to where the Monkey sat on a massive stone pillar meditating.

"Why have I never met him?" the girl asked.

"Well, when you were born he was out of the village, he only came back a few weeks ago," Kyoko started "and once he returned he had to restrain himself from killing you."

That shocked and scared the child.

"Chief does not tolerate weak kunoichi's and you have proven to be weak minded with how easy you have let the elders control you." Kyoko started as he reached and took the girls hand and started walking around her quarry.

"My father truly loves his girls, me, you, Hitomi and Hinata. he also loves Neji, we five are his pride and joy. but he cannot stand arrogance and foolish pride. the belief one is better than someone else just because."

"I thought we were supposed to be strong in our convictions, confident in our abilities?" the girl asked.

"We are, and there is a very thin line between confidence and arrogance, very thin but there is a line nonetheless," Kyoko replied. "Always remember everyone you face can beat you, never forget that. No one is perfect, always walk into a situation knowing one mistake, one slip up and it is over. Many fine Shinobi have died because they disrespected their opponent thinking they were beneath them."

Hanabi tried to understand that but her seven-year-old mind wasn't yet figuring it out. So, she did what confused kids do...she changed the subject.

"What was my mother like?"

"Grace and elegance," Kyoko replied without skipping a beat. "In battle, she was a swift silent killer. Out of combat, she was kind gentle as the moonlight. Compassionate, caring..."

"Like...Onēsan?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh yes, it is a very powerful thing," Kyoko replied and smiled at the memory.

"But they said she was weak, even father..." the girl spoke out.

"Your father was an idiot," Kyoko growled. "And the rest of them are afraid of your sister. THAT is why they belittled her so much, do that in my presents..." Kyoko stopped as she was growling. "See, you are being a fool now. Think before you speak,"

The girl was startled by her aunts growling voice and just nodded.

"Your mother was my best friend, even when we got placed on separate teams as Genin we still remained close, and father was always there for us. Even in events, most men would run away from," and she smiled and giggled.

"What happened to my grandmother?" Hanabi asked as she thought about how little she knew of her mother and Aunt.

"An assassin, that came for me and your mother, though she was not a Kunoichi your grandmother fought them off but later died from her wounds. I was almost three at the time."

"Wow...why?"

"There was a war going on, your grandfather was a part and made enemies," she replied.

"Were they after the Byakugan?"

"No, they just wanted us dead," Kyoko replied. "Not everything is about our Dojutsus."

The girl just looked at the woman confused.

.

* * *

Anko was walking through the village as she ate her Dango, she spotted the powerful Chi-Chi walking towards her. But before she could say hello Chi-Chi reached her took her arm and started walking her in the other direction.

"Hello mama Chi-Chi," Anko spoke. "kind of sudden for a date." she teased the large woman.

"We have a job this afternoon," the large woman replied. "And you're too skinny for my tastes."

The two laughed as they returned to 93, where they found Naruto working with Chief on some form of chakra control exercise. The boy had at least ten leaves stuck to his arms and forehead. the two waited.

Chi-Chi and Anko watched Naruto as he finished his training under Chief's eye,

"Hello Mama Chi-Chi," Naruto waved. "Hey Anko, get anyone squealing today?"

"Hello Naruto, how was your day?" the large woman replied.

"Hello, brat, no slow day," Anko replied with a grin.

"So, can I help you?" Naruto asked as Chief watched.

"We are here to help you," Chi-Chi replied and before Naruto could ask how. "Show us that perverted Jutsu."

"Oh," Anko smiled.

Naruto nodded and Made a clone who quickly,

"Oiroke no Jutsu,"

The two women stared at the pigtailed blonde covered in thin smoke.

"This took down the Hokage?" Chi-Chi spoke as she stared at it. "I will have to speak to him, she clearly looks too young."

"Hmmm," Anko spoke and got a better look. "But it is a perfect trap, young blonde pigtails, that innocent face that barely hides a creature built for sin and debauchery."

Put some clothes on it...leather vest with no sleeves and cuts off just below her bust showing off her midsection and a pair of short shorts." Chi-Chi ordered.

"Right," Naruto nodded then thought and looked at the three adults "how?"

"Same as the cage," Chief replied. So, the clone closed its eyes and tried.

Soon the clone changed to be dressed (Bareilly) and the smoke was gone.

"Think on the face try to age it a few years aim for nineteen or twenty," Chi-Chi spoke.

"The leather vest is pushing it we need something else," Anko spoke and went through the hand signs to summon a large python that was coiled around a chest.

"Anko, another mission?" the Snake spoke.

"Sort of...training," she replied as she opened a drawer of the chest and started looking. The three people and one clone stared at the snake.

"SSeeven is my name, and there was a time she had several 'missions' in a row that did not give her time to gather the correct gear, ssso she made this chest and gave it to me," the snake explained. "so now she is prepared when a mission pops up."

"GOT IT," Anko shouted as she crawled out of the chest. "try this," she handed Naruto a very small shirt.

A few seconds later the vest was gone and an even shorter sleeveless shirt took its place, it was so short it barely covered the clone's breasts, in fact, there was a little of the underside of its breasts did show. it was white and in pink letters, it said, 'mommies little angle' across the chest.

"Wow," Naruto replied.

"Yes, now shorten the shorts," Chi-Chi ordered.

"Perfect, a perfect piece of barely legal meat." Anko cried out. "I also have a black shirt like that with red letters writing out 'daddy's lil' devil'

"I am not surprised," Chi-Chi glared at the Kunoichi but started to chuckle.

Naruto was not yet aware of the joke

"Remember that one and make it as model two," The Chief called out. as he looked the clone over.

"Model two?" Naruto asked.

"How many clones can you make?" the Chief replied. Naruto thought about it and his eyes shot open. Chief smiled. "So how many models can you make?"

Anko's eyes shot open, "I got one...quick make a new clone."

Naruto did and Anko started giving orders,

"Ok lose the pigtails and make the hair blood red... a little wilder...ok age the face to about my age and make the whiskers darker, deeper. ok now put the leather vest on her, now tight black leather pants. Ok boots give them a six-inch heel that ends in a point and make the heels metal, now make the boots go all the way up to just below the knee laced up the front,"

Naruto was working quickly and everyone even the clone was watching the transformation.

"Now on her hand give her fingerless gloves and on her right arm wrap a bracelet on her bicep. On the left arm, the same place put a tattoo of a Kunai."

Naruto did but he added one thing on the tattoo, Above the kunai said 'KUNOICHI' and below it said, 'FOR LIFE'

"Wow," Chi-Chi spoke. and looked between the two clones; one looked sweet and almost innocent the other, a truly wild animal one built for sin, but you would never know who was actually in control.

Chief walked around the two clones and took notes. He seemed completely unaffected.

"I bet this one could bring Little Dog Boy down," Anko smiled at her masterpiece.

"Sorry but he is still standing, Asuma is down though," Naruto replied and before anyone could comment.

"DAMNIT," Kiba's voice called out. "We are supposed to be a tracking team we should be able to sneak up better than this."

Everyone looked to the trees as Shino, Kiba, and a blushing Hinata and Ino walked out with Kurenai. Choji and Shika were carrying a passed out Asuma by the arms.

"Seeing that Anko and Mama Chi-Chi were shocked that we were there I would say we did well, Naruto just has that gift," Shino replied as they stepped forward.

"Kurenai! Perfect you can show Naruto how to make the classic beauty you perfected," Anko cried out grinning at the glare her friend/sister was giving her passed out boyfriend.

"Not a bad idea," Chief spoke not stopping his exam of the clones. "How long would you need?"

"Have you ever worn a kimono, Naruto?" Kurenai asked after a moment of thought.

Naruto shook his head.

"Seen a woman in a kimono?"

"Not really," Naruto blushed.

"He used to follow Hinata when she went to festivals, making sure no one bothered her," Shika spoke up.

"Stalker?" Ino asked.

"Bodyguard," Choji replied.

Hinata blushed.

"I would need about three hours start to finish," Kurenai spoke up answering the Chief's question.

"No time tonight but I have one more thing I wanna see." Chief nodded and looked at Naruto. "Make a new one of the original...and remove the smoke."

The group tensed, as Naruto nodded and obeyed. the boys were set to try and resist but there was no need. Without the smoke, there was nothing hidden...literally nothing,

"Weird," Choji replied confused as to why the clone looked like a doll, not enticing or sexy at all.

"Naruto," Chief asked. "Have you ever seen an actual naked woman?"

"Ah...no," the boy blushed. He did not know why but he realized there was a problem with the smokeless clone.

"How is that..." Ino started to ask when Anko slid up and covered the bleach's mouth.

"It is not surprising," Shino nodded. as Shika and Choji nodded.

"Are you saying you all have?" Naruto asked his friends.

They nodded. "Yes, it is an old tradition, that mothers bath with their young kids, one to teach them how to wash properly but mostly it is a special bonding moment," Shino explained.

"Yeah, my mom still does a clan-wide bath once a month." Kiba nodded.

Naruto looked down, this was the first time he had been reminded that this mother was gone and that he had missed something he would never get. It was Hinata that came to his aide and just took and hugged his arm.

The group was silent, so naturally, the dumbest one there spoke first,

"Why does your mother still do the clan baths?" Ino asked.

"One," Chief started. "Tsume is a bit of an exhibitionist, and two, to help train their resistance to the pheromones that can affect them."

"What are ferry-mones?" Naruto asked begging for a change of subject he did, however, hug Hinata's arm back.

"Pheromones are a scent that animals give off to show they are ready and interested in mating." Shino started. "Do to the Inuzuka close relations with their dogs as well as their heightened senses they can be affected by the smell of a young healthy female, for the males or a strong healthy male for the females."

"Oh...what about you, and your clans' allies?" he asked the Aburame.

"Yes, us as well, though our hives work to reduce the effect those Pheromones have on us."

"That is why you're not affected," Anko asked Kiba who nodded.

"Yeah, though by sight, enticing. but I cannot smell her, so I know she is fake," he replied and pointed at the clones.

"Is there a way to...add those...ah smells?" Naruto asked as he canceled the 'doll' clone and stared at his two others.

"Maybe...we will need some help with that," Chief replied. "A skilled medical-nin that understands body chemistry."

None of the adults spoke on that they all knew who he meant.

"If you want chief," Chi-Chi spoke up. "we can bring Naruto to the mixed bath house just outside the village to help him with that?"

Chief thought about it, "Not yet...that should be...that should be something he does with his godfather."

"You really wanna trust this to that super pervert?" Asuma spoke as he finally woke up only to see Kurenai's glare.

"Yes, that man has a lot of lost time to make up for. and as it was told, a rare bonding experience parent and child."

The adults nodded but were still concerned, Jiraiya was...

"Ok, I want to try something see what happens," Naruto said as he got that prank grin on his face.

"Oh kami," his four guy friends cried.

The redhead clone reached and pulled the 'barely legal clone in close and kissed her while her hands started to, "oh my lil' angle."

Asuma hit the ground again out cold and risking death by blood loss, or pissed off girlfriend. Chi-Chi chuckled Kurenai facepalmed. Ino was staring wide-eyed. Hinata blushed, Choji and Shika quickly looked away. Shino just adjusted his glasses while Kiba 'watched' and Chief just nodded in approval.

"Oh, I am so proud," Anko cried as she crawled on Kurenai's back. "Now I see why you wanted to be a Jonin sensei, watching your students grow and learn is very rewarding." and she laughed because Kurenai did not reply. the Genjutsu mistress, couldn't' deep down that was technically the reason...just not in such an 'Anko' way.

"Damn I got everyone but you Chief, Are you a monk?" Naruto called.

* * *

In a room at the Hokage tower Raidō, Tsubaki, Genma Hayate, Yugao and Ibiki sat waiting. In walked the Chief.

"I am a clone so listen up," were the Chiefs first words. "You three, I am sending you out."

He was looking at Genma Tsubaki and Raidō.

"This is a list of C-and B-ranked wanted Shinobi as well as several bandits. I want you to find, kill, and turn into the black-market Bounty Station. they pay more than the standard pay. The funds will be divided sixty-forty with the Shinobi village getting the sixty...we need that money."

he handed the three the files and looked at Ibiki,

"I found Aoi Rokusho," the scared man jumped to his feet. "His bounty is six hundred thousand dead...can you match half that?"

The Jonin stared at the Chief. He had been informed about the missing money by the Hokage and told him to prepare to 'find' it at any time. He knew that the money was needed.

"I will find a way," Ibiki replied with dark eyes.

Chief looked at Hayate and Yugao, "He is a swordsman, and has the legendary Raijin no Ken, the sword of the second. Be damn careful I want the sword back and I want him back alive."

"If you cannot bring him back alive fine, he is strong with that sword, take him to the station. I only wanna see him while he still breaths," Ibiki corrected.

Everyone nodded.

"Dismissed."

* * *

That night Chief returned to the Hokage's office to find the man smoking his pipe with a smile on his face as he sat back in his chair.

"You look like a teenager after he got laid for the first time," Chief commented bluntly. the old man didn't even budge.

"Today was far more satisfying than my first time was," Hiruzen replied.

"Did your wife know she wasn't your first?" he smiled.

"Course she did," he sat up. "How was your day."

"The boy is on his way to perfect it, careful around him or you may just die from blood loss or at least lack of blood to the brain."

The Hokage smiled, "almost got you, didn't he?"

"Damn close...how about, you that stupid grin tells me you got some work done."

"They never saw me coming, felt good to be effective again."

"Good I am glad you're in a good mood," chief nodded.

"What now?" the Hokage replied knowing his good mood was over.

"Did you realize we have taken a lot of missions from the Daimyo of wind country away from Suna?" Chief asked as he pulled out a report. "We are bleeding our ally dry. makes them a perfect target for those that know how to manipulate."

"That...is news to me, how bad have we gotten?"

"Bad," Chief replied.

"How would you do this?" Hokage asked as he read the report.

"Cut back on the missions from them, try and work it so Suna gets them if the Wind Daimyo starts to act strangely let me know. I think someone is using him to weaken Suna. or it could be simply the KazaKage Rasa is a dick and him and the Daimyo of Wind just don't get along"

"Blunt as always, why do you dislike Rasa so much?" Hokage asked.

"he sealed the one-tails in his son and made no attempt to hide the fact he planned to use it as a weapon," Chief replied.

Hiruzen's eyes shot open, "Damn fool, how can we deal with that."

"We can be stupid and wait till the Chunin exams," Chief spoke and pulled out a list, before pointing to the bottom. the list was the names of all the villages that had already agreed to come to the exams, at the bottom showed the names of the KazeKage's children, Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara.

"He is sending the Jinchūriki without warning?" the Hokage cried. "Are they planning to betray us?"

"Maybe but if you look closer, we already betrayed them by taking their missions, the village is in a massive economic depression," Chief replied.

That stopped the Hokage's anger and he started to think about it. "What will you do?"

"Find out who the leader of the sound village is," Chief spoke and pointed at the teams from Sound that were on the list...I am Having Jiraiya find out, that village popped up overnight it seems. and the Daimyo of rice fields refuses to talk about them."

Hokage nodded as he looked over the list again.

"And when I have my information I will take Naruto to meet this Gaara,"

Hokage's head shot up.

"I want to get Jiraiya to look at that seal, rumors coming from Sand have me worried. I am sure I will need Naruto to deal with any troubles."

"You're playing with fire, you know Sand won't let us look at the seal, you're planning to go behind their backs."

"Correct."

"It has to be quiet, they can't know."

* * *

 **A/N short chapter again only 4800 words.**

 **1: how no one realized that they were stealing from Sand I will never know. it made them a perfect target for our snake.**

 **2: yes, I wanted more of the adults especially the mothers in this chapter.**

 **3: what is chiefs special project...smiles.**

 **4: well how you like my hunting team idea? need money right quick and in a hurry, take heads lol**

 **5: the improvement of the sexy Jutsu did not go how I planned in my head but I am still happy with it. plus, I thought it funny that it was Asuma that succumbed to the Jutsu more than the boys.**

 **6: well, Anko had fun it seems.**

 **7: 'feed me, Seymour, feed me'**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N warning time skips. own nothing but mine stuff**

 **edit 3/3/2018**

* * *

Seven full days passed since the teams were picked and even though many of the teams would meet up to train and hang out. The days were mainly basic training as well as learning rules they did not teach you in the Academy. One thing to note, Chief had taught both TenTen and Naruto a set of seals to place around a training ground making it impossible for anyone not invited to enter.

Kakashi was happy since they were strong enough to keep Gai out of his training field unless he wanted his rival there. The reason Kakashi did not add the seals before was Chief had invented them while away in exile.

So many of the kids were able to show their true skills during training without worrying about 'spies' learning about their true skills and would only learn what the kids showed them while out about the village.

This day, the start of the eighth day would be the first official group training day, it was also the first day for D-rank missions.

"So," Naruto asked. "Which team do I start with today?"

"Do you have a preference?" Chief asked.

"Any team but team 7. I don't need the prick today," Naruto replied with a straight face.

"What if it is team nine with Gai, remember we go to them we train their way."

"Any team but 7," Naruto replied. "At least Gai tries to have fun...even if what he calls fun we call hell, the attempt is there."

Chief nodded and pulled a bag from his pocket and reached in, finding what he wanted he pulls out a simple piece of paper.

"And the winner is...10," Chief announced.

"So off to work with Asuma, Shikamaru, and Choji?" Naruto smiled and turned to head out.

"And Ino Yamanaka," Chief reminded him.

"Is she a Kunoichi yet?"

"We both know that she and pink have been putting in a couple hours a night after team training is over, we both watched them not two days ago." Chief corrected.

"I know, I can see they are trying but they are way off the pace," Naruto replied as they left 93.

"They don't have Anko there with her cane," Chief nodded. "But the rules are set the girls have to return to bitches before I force them to deal with Anko again. Till then they would actually have to ask for her help."

"Do you really think they are that stupid?" Naruto asked.

"Not anymore, but they probably realize they are not getting what they want at the moment, they might be getting desperate"

Naruto shivered when the Chief saw that he looked at the boy.

"Sorry, last time I saw them desperate was Valentine's Day, they were determined to be the first one to give Sasuke their chocolates before each other or any of the fangirls did...It was not pleasant.

"What wasn't?" Shikamaru called out as he yawned. (they were not yet in the safety of their team training ground. so Shikamaru was doing his 'troublesome lazy ass routine)

"Last Valentine's Day, with Sakura and Ino," Naruto smiled back.

Shikamaru yawned, "that was troublesome and scary."

"It was insane," Choji spoke up, "I never thought I would see two people act stupider than Naruto and Kiba on a math test day."

"Hey," Naruto gave a fake cry back. Choji just smiled and,

"Naruto, Iruka-sensei had to tie you to a chair just to keep you in the classroom as he passed the tests out."

The Blonde pouted, "He should have just let me skip we all knew I was going to fail the test anyway." Then looked at the Akimichi,

"There is no way me and Kiba could act as bad as those two," Naruto repeated as they passed the seals,

"As bad as who?" Ino called out as she stood with Asuma.

"You and Sakura last Valentine's Day," Chief simply replied.

"Chief and I we discussing what happens when you and Sakura get desperate about something," Naruto smiled.

"AAAAHHHHH, don't remind me of that," Ino grabbed her ears. "Me and Sakura have already gone through and thought about all the things we did...would you believe we cried in shame for almost three hours about it?"

The three boys and two adults stared at the girl for a few minutes,

"Wait," Naruto spoke and looked at Choji. "Did she just admit she and Sakura were stupid then?"

Choji nodded, "Sounds like it."

"So...drop it, never bring it up again?" the blonde smiled.

"That is the rule," Shika smiled. "Though better remind Kiba."

"Right," Naruto smiled and turned to Asuma. "What's first?"

Chief just grinned as the three had their talk Asuma was confused at first before he grinned as well. Ino was just plan out confused.

"Stretches?" Naruto asked Shika who nodded, and the boys got to work with Chief before Asuma caught up and nudged Ino to get to work.

It was a basic warm-up workout, stretching, counts, running and katas.

"Let us go and get our first mission of the day," Asuma smiled.

"Of the day?" Ino asked.

"If we hurry we can get two, that always looks good on our records...and adds more change to our pockets." the Jonin spoke as he lit another cigarette.

So the kids and two adults went to the mission office, Waiting in line the four kids spotted other Genin and many of them looked to be praying,

"Any but that one, please any but that one," one boy repeated over and over again.

Shikamaru looked as lazy as he could be slouched forward. but his ears and eyes were working.

"Not the cat, not the cat, not the cat," a Kunoichi was asking out loud as she watched the Chunin hand her Sensei a scroll.

"You are to go clean out the pigsty at the farm outside the east gate."

"YES, THANK YOU," the girl screamed as she hugged her Sensei took the mission scroll and ran.

Asuma and Chief reached the desk,

"Teams, 10 and 93, we had a requested Mission," Chief spoke.

"Wait you can pre-arrange missions?" someone called.

Asuma smiled. "There is one mission you can ask for in advance."

The Chunin handed a scroll with an evil smile. "The Daimyo of Fire's wife has lost her pet cat, please look for and retrieve it."

"Thank you," Chief smiled.

"Wait...you asked for that cat?" a Genin asked shocked.

"Yes, our Genin teams have never done the Tora mission yet, the rookie teams and team Nine will be taking that one for the next few days." Asuma smiled as he led the kids out.

Once outside. Shikamaru looked at his Sensei, "What the hell have we been placed in?"

Neither adult replied but from the inside of the office, a loud cheer of joy was heard.

* * *

At the same time, the team was getting the Mission Kyoko was leaving her room, now back in the main house where she belonged. She had returned with Hanabi the night before after spending several days with the girl at the quarry. She was heading to wake the girl for breakfast when she was approached by Iho and the 'elders'

"Lady Kyoko," Iho started and the woman was quickly on the defense he was only ever nice when he planned to do 'something'.

"Lady Kyoko, we are concerned, young Hanabi has missed several of her lessons,"

"No, she has not, with my sister's death that makes me the matriarch of this clan and such I will oversee all the training for ALL women and girls of the houses."

She smiled on the inside as the men looked shocked, angry and scared all at the same time. She stepped closer to them,

"Just cause he does not play the game of clan politics does not mean my father does not know them. He was a master of them before you were even thought of by your grandfather. And he schooled his daughters well."

With that she just turned and left the men, Iho was fuming, all his former power was gone. No one feared him, especially since Chief band anyone but Kyoko and Hiashi from ever using the Seal for punishment, and then they had to convince the man of why it was necessary.

* * *

And for the next week, that's how it went, one of the rookie teams always had the Tora mission. Sometimes it was the group up, sometimes solo. They also had the other missions; walking dogs, grocery shopping, weeding a garden for an injured person or if the person was just too damn lazy. Then there was the pig sty they had heard about...The Inuzuka's kennels and all other buildings to be mucked out. There was a set of rabbit cages that for some strange reason Naruto did not hate, in fact for some damn reason he found the smell enticing. Worried he mentioned it to Chief and the man explained a fox's eating habits.

There was even a job that both Ino and Sakura almost failed and brought out 'Anko' if it wasn't for Hinata. Babysitting, Most the group had no idea how to warm milk or bath and change a diaper, the exceptions were Hinata and Kiba, though his experience was tending to newborn pups that needed to be bottle fed 'for reasons no Inuzuka would speak of'

Hinata though was the pro, she walked everyone through each step for each chore and it was now planned that if they could, they would make sure whichever team got that mission, Hinata was there.

"Mother once told me as she was pregnant with Hanabi that these are skills one should learn as soon as possible," was the Hyuga's reply when asked how she was so good at this.

But the cat was always on someone's list, and everyone was getting damn tired of it.

* * *

"No more Cats," Sasuke shouted as the 12 kids and their Sensei's had gathered for a total group meeting at the end of that first week of D-ranks.

It was Saturday and Chief called everyone together, Mai was standing with the Chief and as soon as everyone was there Mai pulled a scroll out of her pocket and activated it revealing a set of bleachers for everyone to sit on. Most sat in the upper rows as the Uchiha had separated himself from the group and sat on the lowest row.

"I never want that cat again, I am tired of doing these shitty chores that are beneath a Uch...Shinobi of the Leaf." behind the boys back, money was changing hands, Shino was collecting his winnings again. Choji and Kiba had bet that it would be either Ino or Sakura to crack first.

"Oh, shut it Sasuke," TenTen shouted. "My team has been doing these damn missions for a year, yes we have done C-Ranks, but we still do D-ranks as well. and you don't hear us complaining."

The Uchiha was about to shout back,

"What is the lesson?" Chief asked stopping the argument.

"What?" Sasuke growled as he looked at the Chief.

"Everything Chief does have a lesson," Shikamaru spoke up. "Often time more than one."

"Are we all tired the D-ranks?" Choji asked.

"Yes," Kiba answered.

"Are we complaining like a child?" Shino asked.

"No," Hinata answered then looked at Naruto.

He smiled as he looked at her then at Ino and Sakura, they were paying attention because they too had been close to breaking, Sasuke was just faster.

"Why?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Why?" Sakura repeated. "You mean why have you all not broken yet?"

Naruto nodded.

"Cause," the pink started and looked at Ino. The bleach thought on it.

"Cause you know there is a reason, Chief is training us, and he has not yet steered us wrong. So his reason is one that needs to be learned?" Ino asked.

"Correct," Naruto smiled. "Here is a cookie." and the boy actually pulled a cookie from his pocket and tossed it to her.

She caught it and looked shocked and several of the group chuckled but before she could retaliate Chief asked again,

"What is the lesson?

No one replied. Shino and Shika both looked upset that they had yet to see it.

"Um..." Hinata spoke after a moment. "Is it to master the mundane?"

"Your mother put that in her journal, didn't she?" Chief smiled. When Hinata nodded, "Then please try and explain it."

"O... ok," she started as everyone looked at her, even Sasuke.

"D-Rank missions are a test...more than one test actually. First, they test us on our teamwork skills, and also on our social skills. How we handle working with each other as well as how we handle dealing with clients and civilians? then underneath that, it tests our mental strength how we handle doing mundane and boring jobs. If we lose our composure doing simple jobs like this how could we handle a dangerous mission where things are bound to go wrong?"

Hinata looked to see if everyone understood.

'They also test and train us for missions where we need to keep a low profile." Hinata started again but before she could continue,

"How the hell does painting a fence train us for missions?" Sasuke argued as he stood up from his seat and walked to the side while glaring at the Chief.

Internally everyone groaned...again. While before Chief arrived, Naruto was the loud stupid one and Sasuke was the grumbling Silent emo kid that never spoke unless forced. Since Sasuke was put with the copy ninja, the Jonin had been working hard to break the emo out of that 'silent and deadly' persona he was trying to create and make him more sociable.

It had the drawback that if the Uchiha speaks, he pulls a Naruto and just talks out his ass. Course it did not help that during the week even though team 7 had worked with 8,9, and 10. Chief had not allowed Naruto to work with Team 7 which meant (in Sasuke's eyes) that he was once again being deprived of being trained by the Chief.

Chief did not miss a beat,

"You are ordered to assassinate a major crime lord, you have no idea where he is but you do know sooner or later he will be in the such and such village. So, your job is to infiltrate the village, learn all you can about the village, the civilians, any Shinobi or thugs guarding it...learn the ways in and out, following me?"

He looked around Sasuke was silent, that sounded like a true Shinobi mission.

"And let's say it takes a year for that crime lord to arrive, how do you stay there the whole time without getting caught, how do you avoid the other Shinobi that are there to find you or anyone like you? And how do you get the information you need to kill him and then get out alive?"

No one replied as everyone watched, Shino and Shika were both taking notes. As they picked the problem apart, Chief was pausing to let them come up with a plan before he continued. Lee was taking his normal notes, though not as bright as Shino and Shika, Gai had been working more on strengthening the Mini Beasts mental muscles.

"Naruto?" Chief asked.

"Well I would need a job no one noticed that could get me where I needed to go, something so Mundane," he smiled at Hinata. "that no one noticed, that people generally ignore."

Again, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he hated being ignored. He wanted the fame and respect his clan had, he may have growled when people bowed and groveled to him.

(Deep down he even liked all the attention those damn fangirls gave him even if he wouldn't touch them.)

He never told them to stop, because it showed just how powerful his clan was. Since Chief returned that all but stopped from the Shinobi in the village.

"Correct and to be an assassin you have to be good at killing. To be a GOOD assassin you must be able to kill him and be out of the village before they even think that something is wrong. And you must make sure no one knows it was you, they must not think it was you. They have to ignore you to the point they forget you even existed."

Chief smiled in his mind watching Sasuke think on this, he saw all of them nodding, Shino and Shika comparing notes.

"There are four covers that have the best record for completion in this kind of mission, what are they?"

He looked around and spotted Naruto raise his hand but also Lee.

"Lee?"

"A janitor, maid, and butler?"

"Good," Chief nodded. "But we put those three in the same category so that is one. Yes, a maid, nanny, butler, a house cleaner some kind of servant that is allowed access into place to clean or take care of 'something. Next Naruto?

"I was thinking a village or town...handyman. Someone that goes around fixing random things. Roofs, fences, plumbing stuff. A good way to scope out a village and look for all hidden places, also lets you track were the guards are and what they are like while on duty as well as off." Naruto's eyes shot open. "I know another one,"

"Let someone else try," Chief waved the blonde down. "But you are correct and because and it is separate from the first cause it handles things that happen outside the 'location'."

"And you can actually make them let you into the place willingly." Naruto smiled.

"What?" several of the group asked.

"Well you need to get into this building to check something, well you use your ninja skills to get sneak in and break something, windows...hole in the roof...blown out fuse box." The group kids and adults were nodding in agreement.

"Or if you want to be in the building for hours at a time and make sure you don't have ANYONE watching over you...just blow up the toilets. That smelly stinky, shitty water will ensure you have hours alone in that building." Naruto smiled. "And when done the smell on you will keep most people away for hours before they even try to look for you."

Some paled, some grimaced, Chief laughed, ' _oh yes infiltration and sabotage...'_ Were the Chief's thoughts.

"And that one time you did it at the Academy got us out of that pop quiz in math that week," Kiba smiled at the memory. (It was hell on his nose at first, but he forgave the blonde when the pop quiz was canceled)

Many in the group laughed and after a few moments remembering the good times,

"Ok, who is next?" Chief asked and was only slightly surprised that Hinata lifted her hand.

"Yes?"

"Um, prostitute, escort, concubine, dancers?" She asked blushing.

"Correct...the most dangerous and most effective method," Chief started.

"Bodywork missions usually work the best cause they tap into the primal urges of a human. And most warlords, crime lords, and bandits generally drop their guard around women because they are so...chauvinistic they honestly think women are to week to be a threat.

But you must remember that it can go wrong very fast, also think about this...there is a difference between the hooker role and say the nanny and the maid role, BUT they can be turned into one and the same quickly. And some men and women will go after the ones that turn them down more than the ones that are willing. That is why time and training is needed before you do any mission that might use 'body' following me so far?"

He looked around and most nodded, Sasuke did not but he did not reply in any way.

"Ok so...How do D-rank missions, train you for missions like that...which are usually at least ranked B?" Here Chief looked right at the Uchiha and waited.

No one spoke they all watched Sasuke, the boy himself was trying finally to see the point...

"Naruto," Chief spoke after about ten minutes of silence.

"You have to know how to do the jobs." The blonde replied with a smile, "And you have to know how to do them in a way that over time people forget about you and or just plain out ignore you."

"That is right, one of a Shinobi's greatest skills is knowing how to make people ignore them. To be invisible standing in plain sight." Chief nodded and looked back at the Uchiha. "The point of the D-ranks is to teach you patience during those quiet times when your waiting, to not draw attention to yourself while having to do simple basic things and acting like an untrained civilian.

To Master the Mundane, and you Sasuke Uchiha have failed at that this last week simply because you do not know what it means to 'GET THE MISSION DONE!" Chief shouted that last part and in a blink was standing over the boy.

"You constantly complain about not being tested, you are always tested, and you fail every day. What did you think being a Genin meant? being sent out on A-Rank assassination missions the first day? Did you plan to be pushed hard and fast like that brother of yours, we are never making that mistake again."

The Chief would take a step forward and Sasuke would be forced to step back.

"We are not going to give you tougher missions till you can prove you have the mental strength to handle simple ones."

The Man turned back to the group and spoke with a calm relaxed voice, "Any questions?"

"What was the fourth way?" Kiba asked.

"Oh," Chief smiled. "perverts and peeping toms." he smiled as some of them both girls and boys, gave a shiver. "No one suspects a peeper/pervert to be a Shinobi, for starters, If they were a Shinobi they would be able to avoid being found. So, it is best to be caught and beaten by the girls at least once every three days. Also does not hurt to be known as a drunk."

Some chuckled at the thought. (or memory of the last time Jiraiya was caught in the village).

The Chief turned back to the Uchiha, "Boy If I do not see some improvement soon I will remove that star and make you run it again. Some have questioned why I let you have it even though you got your ass knocked out for the last obstacle and had to be carried...That is for me to know and them to question."

"Chief?" Shikamaru spoke up causing the man to turn back to face the boy.

"What is the lesson of the cat? that mission seems different and frankly, harder." the Nara asked.

"Can anyone answer this?" Chief asked out.

Most never learned this, it was always 'Not that damn cat again' for most teams in the village including the older ones, Very few of the Jonin's even figured it out. Kakashi was the exception as he had asked that very question many years ago.

"Sit down," Chief told the Uchiha as he pulled a scroll and activated it revealing a folding camp chair.

As the Uchiha obeyed Chief sat and leaned back stretching his legs out and waited. The group sat and watched and as the minutes ticked by Sasuke was about to speak again only for Neji to move down and just put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Listen he has been one step ahead of you all day, just wait and watch," the Hyuga whispered.

Not Five minutes later a large brown object simply walked into the clearing and over to the Chief, Tora had arrived. The cat just looked at the group then flicked its tail and just jumped up onto the Chiefs lap where it laid down for the man to start scratching its ears. Shocked was another understatement, no one had ever seen that damn cat so Calm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Tora, the Demon cat of The Neko fortress." Chief smiled as the cat looked up and narrowed his eyes,

"Hello Kittens," the cat spoke.

If this had been a manga or anime everyone on those bleachers would have collapsed in shock, or their jaws would have hit the ground with giant white eyes.

"Do to a mission none of you need to know about, Tora has been assisting the Village of the Leaf for that last forty years," Chief spoke as if this was common knowledge.

"ninneko?" Shino asked remaining composed at least on the outside.

"Correct," the cat replied. "Your team eight is very good...even though you have that mutt," Kiba started to go red as the 'CAT' insulted Akamaru. "Though the white dog, Akamaru, is gaining respect from me."

The puppy gave a yip as a 'thank you' to the cat and Kiba looked at the cat and his partner,

"He was calling you the mutt," Naruto whispered to Kiba with a grin, naturally Kiba growled.

The cat ignored the boy and looked at Hinata, "The young girl is very nice I actually regret it when forced to scratch her."

Hinata blushed and those that had been on the mission with her had always been amazed, seeing after the capture she could carry the cat easily back to the tower.

"Now before I tell you what the deal is...can anyone guess what the purpose of the capture Tora mission is?"

"To locate, capture and return ALIVE a hostile Shinobi?" Shikamaru asked first. (his team was a capture, retrieval, and integration team.)

"Yes," Chief nodded. "That is one of the hardest missions to complete, it is easy to kill an opponent but capturing them and bring them back alive, very different and much harder. This mission was designed to help train young Shinobi while in the relative safety of the Village."

"Nowhere in my agreement did it say I had to live with that Harpy," The cat interrupted with a growl.

"You tried to castrate Hiruzen," Chief replied. "you did not think that would go unpunished, did you?"

The cat just hissed and flicked its tail.

"Let me guess," Naruto started again. "Part of the mission and test is to see how we act from the time we get the mission to when it is finally complete?"

"Correct," Chief nodded.

"And with all the whining, bitching, and complaining. I bet none of us have actually passed," the blonde spoke and several of them nodded.

"Actually most of you do rather well," the cat replied. "Far better than ninety percent I have had to deal with in the last forty years. Most of you leave your 'complaints' till either the moment you get the mission or the moment you complete the turn in. It is not against the rules to complain about me, I intentionally make it hell. It is the complaining you do DURING the mission."

Now the cat jumped off the Chief's lap and sat on the dirt before the bleachers and looked at Lee, "You boy are too loud. You give away your position way to easy. Cats have very good hearing."

Looking at Kiba, "A mutt, I doubt I could give a positive review, but you are...ok."

The cat just went down the line giving basic pointers. When it stopped at Shino, "I meant to thank you, those fleas were getting rather annoying," Shino had used his allies to remove the fleas that he noticed the last time Team 8 had the mission. "I might be able to convince the others to let a few Aburame enter the fortress to deal with that problem, we pay in solid gold."

Shino nodded his head. And the Cat got to Sasuke, "Ah the pervert,"

That shocked the group as of all the things they thought about the Uchiha, 'the pervert' was not one of them.

"You might have to explain that one," Chief smiled.

The cat looked back at the Chief then looked at the group.

"This little shit and his brother started a game to collect the paw prints of specific cats., For fun." the cat spoke but few even started to understand. The cat gave what could be called a sigh. "to steal the paw print of a cat would be the same as taking a picture of you while naked, without your consent."

"Oh," was the general reply.

The just flicked his tail and looked at the Chief. "Team 24 just got the mission...should be fun they are completely afraid of me." He laughed and quickly ran into the bushes.

"Any more questions?" Chief asked as he stood. When no one spoke he just nodded. "You have the rest of the day to your selves as well as tomorrow off, Dismissed."

* * *

At the border of Rice fields and Fire, a single, fat, ugly, merchant wearing tore up clothes and a large Sugegasa Conical hat, was running from about forty thugs all hell-bent to kill the man. But as he crossed the border they stopped. The thugs had orders to never cross into fire country.

The merchant ran for a few hours before it was clear he was no longer being chased. That is when he left the ground and went to the trees, it was also when Jiraiya dropped his disguise and made a beeline for the village, ' _How the hell did he know?'_ the sage asked himself.

* * *

 **A/N ok here we go I have reread this thing twice and taking my time posting so if you see a mistake, by all means, tell me where cause I ant seeing them.**

 **R/K**

 **1: well, How did you like it, yes I put in some time skips if I tried to do one day each chapter, that's a lot of filler.**

 **2: I always saw the only reason Sasuke did not complain more was cause Naruto was already voicing what the Uchiha was thinking. now that the blonde is not complaining every five seconds AND realizing that the Chief is not wasting his time...no need for the blonde to complain.**

 **3: How do you like my Tora?**

 **4: How did the Chief know...or do he?**

 **5: How did you like how I explained D-Ranks?**

 **6: yes Neji is still teaming with Sasuke.**

 **7: any other points?**

 **8: insert food here -*opens mouth*-**


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto woke at his normal time which was ' _To damn early for civilized people,'_ And he just started his day but after leaving the bathroom he spotted his new outfit and smiled.

- _Last Night-_

Naruto and the group (everyone minus Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke) Were walking out of the training camp when they all froze. The memories brought a smile to everyone's face, and the raced to the weapon smith's shop. there they spotted the Smith standing at the door smiling as he ushered them inside.

"You're quick," the man smiled. "Well, lets get you all suited up, changing rooms back there."

Shino was first out, he designed his outfit to match his normal clothes with a few changes, his large coat had a lower collar, but it had a hood he could store in a pouch on the inside that was quick and easy to pull out or store away. The Vest/waistcoat was very plan, and though everyone knew it stored countless items if you looked at it you could not notice anything except if he was not wearing his long coat. On the back of his vest was his family crest.

Once he was out and fully dressed he felt a hand on his back, not sensing anyone before he was quick to spin around Kunai in hand and his swarm starting to emerge...only to find Chief there. Before the Aburame could speak Chief activated the two seals that were required. The adjustment seal which barely did anything, and the gravity seal. Shino felt like his weight was almost doubled and he found himself very slow in movement.

"Slowly do not rush," The Chief spoke as he stood to wait for the next.

Neji came out, he went with a Kimono top with darker pants. He still wore his open sandals, but he had them sealed much like the boots would be. The shirt had several loose openings where he could reach in to pull from his DDH which took the form of a standard mess shirt. A simple look would reveal nothing.

Chief smiled as it seemed most took Naruto's explanation about so simple it was hard to spot. Chief activated the seals on Neji and the boy also felt like he was wearing a building.

Kiba went with a Black leather jacket with metal spikes on his shoulder dark pants and the boots, he had a very rogue look much like his mother.

Choji had a darker green Haori than before with a few extra pockets, His shirt was a simple grey and still held the kanji for food. His shorts were black and longer and the Boots went halfway up his shins.

TenTen kept with her exotic look, he Qipao was now blue instead of light pink. she normally went bare armed but her shit under Qipao had sleeves hidden that she could pull down for extra protection. Her Dark green pants had a few more pockets hiding the fact both top and pants had several hidden storage seals throughout the outfit. Like Neji, she went open-toed sandals that were sealed.

Shikamaru was so lazy he made his new armor look just like his old outfit, the only difference anyone could see is he went full boot instead of the sandals.

"Shouldn't you try to have some form of personality?" Naruto asked as he laughed at his Lazy friend.

"Lazy is a personality," the Nara replied as he saw Naruto come out.

Naruto had his for lack of a better word, his suit. Orange long sleeve shirt that did not offend the eyes, His white spiral on his left shoulder. The black Waistcoat, with his family crest, was a deep orange in the center of the black DHH, black pants with pockets on each leg and boots. His equipment pouches were gone, and his boots just looked like they would hurt just getting kicked by.

Chief just took the Blondes forehead protector and modified it so that it could be turned into a bandana that covers his blonde hair when out on a mission. When Naruto asked why Chief just said 'Iwa hates all blondes'

That got the group thinking as they knew it was a bigger clue then what a normal person would see.

Lee came out next, and everyone groaned...is outfit looked just like his original though this one did not have the hidden weights it still had the ugly burnt orange leg warmers.

"Gai will work with you on the gravity seals," Chief told the mini Gai.

They waited for Hinata, and as the seconds past, they realized something was wrong. Being the only other girl TenTen was picked to go into the dressing room, after a few moments a blushing Hinata stepped out. Her battle kimono showed her arms and there was more skin showing on her thighs between the skirt and the thigh-high leggings then she was comfortable showing at the time.

It was colored in shaded green and blue that looked a lot like the ocean just before a storm, the colors had no pattern and blended well together to form a natural camouflage that would help her hide in shadows and at night. What no one knew was that she designed the pattern in such a way that if she were to remove the 'coat' and lay it flat the Dark blues would take the form of a fox with nine tails blowing in the wind. Her commitment to the Nine-tailed Jinchūriki.

"Um..." the girl started to stutter.

"You look good Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled as the girl blushed more trying to cover her showing thighs.

"I suggest a pair of longer black spandex utility shorts," Chief spoke up seeing his granddaughter's embarrassment.

TenTen quickly retrieved the item from the standard clothing stand her father had and gave them to Hinata who quickly went back to the changing room. After she returned Hinata looked much calmer and smiled as she looked around.

"Ok Naruto TenTen are you both ready to put the seals on that you want?" Chief spoke.

The two seal users nodded and were about to speak when the Chief just turned and headed for the door, "See you all Monday."

No one spoke but all left the weapon shop after thanking Gen who just smiled and thanked them for the business. Then they went to Naruto's apartment where he and TenTen proceeded to Seal everyone's new clothes and armor.

- _Back to the present-_

Naruto got dressed and smiled as he had breakfast, his enemies won't know what to expect when they come for him again.

Little did he know that this 'day off' was anything but.

* * *

Chief sat with the Hokage as they were reading some reports, Raidō, Genma, and Tsubaki were well on their way to completing the list of bounties he had given them. They had not heard from Yugao or Hayate yet and that worried the Chief.

"Hiruzen?" the Chief spoke.

"Yes?"

"Duck." The Chief ordered and kicked his feet against the desk forcing to tip the chair back on the floor, the Chief rolling with it and onto his feet.

The Hokage did not reply he just Ducked down by his desk as a large body came flying through the window, it took a moment for the Hokage to realize who it was that was not in a fist fight with Chief.

Jiraiya was pissed as he reached the village, moving as fast as possible he scaled the walls, went over the buildings and up the tower. He did not even notice his sensei as he went through the window as he tried to tackle the Chief. His Gata sandals clacking on the floor as he tried to punch or kick the man. Chief blocked most attacks, but the sage did land several hits and the two started hitting back and forth.

"CHIEF, JIRAIYA, STOP THIS!" the Hokage barked as he got up and back in his chair.

Chief stopped without hesitation, Jiraiya looked to get one last cheap shot in only to find the white furry arm of Enma the Monkey King stopping his fist.

"Now before I let you continue," Hiruzen spoke. "Mind telling ME what has upset you so much?" he looked at his student.

"How long have you known where Orochimaru was?" Jiraiya asked the Chief.

"I don't, I never did...why?" Chief showed he was both confused and very interested.

"So, you don't know that my former teammate is the leader of Otogakure?" Jiraiya asked not believing the Instructor.

"I do now," Chief replied. "that this just complicates an already shitty situation."

Chief and the Hokage filled in the sage about two sound teams scheduled for the Chunin exams as well as the Sand team.

"There was a Sand guy there if I heard right his name was Baki, from what I saw he did not like whatever the plan was. I was not able to hear their plan as I was spotted soon after seeing the snake." Jiraiya spoke after a moment of silence.

"It is a good bet that Sound has enticed sand into an alliance against us," Hokage spoke. "With how much we have been 'stealing' from the Sand village it would not be hard for my former student to manipulate them."

"Yes," Jiraiya spoke. "How did nobody notice that? I mean, missions from another country that has its own village."

"Simply put, I have been played, I am too old for this hat," the Hokage spoke.

"Oh no, I am not taking that hat," Jiraiya argued.

"Either you or Tsunade," The Hokage finished that debate.

"We need to get to Suna," Chief spoke. "we have to take away their trump card."

"We cannot kill the Jinchūriki," the Hokage ordered.

"I am not going to kill him, I am going to make him an ally of the Leaf."

"How?" Jiraiya asked. "Those reports we got show he is an insane, bloodthirsty killer."

Chief smiled and Jiraiya quickly went on defense.

"I think it is time for you to meet your godson," Chief smiled "We leave on Wednesday, I suggest you get him to sign the contract today."

"That won't help, from your report he won't be able to summon anything bigger than a tadpole." the sage replied.

"Since that report, he has gone from Uzumaki piss poor control to high Chunin, though I have not told him yet. He needs to pass Gamabunta's test by tomorrow."

The Sage was unsure, the truth was he was more afraid to meet Naruto then about the contract.

"Neither of you are to tell him who his father was," Hokage spoke up.

"Can't keep it secret much longer," both the Chief and the Sage replied at once.

"No," was all the Hokage said.

Chief check his watch, "he will be busy for the next hour, we will go see Naruto then."

Just then a knock came to the door., and in walked an ANBU, "Hokage-sama, Chief, Yugao, and Hayate have returned they said to tell you 'they have the packages both of them'.

"I will be with Ibiki, meet me at Naruto's in an hour," Chief spoke as he walked out after the ANBU.

* * *

Arriving at the torture and interrogation building Chief saw that not only were Hayate and Yugao there so were Genma, Tsubaki, and Raidō. On the floor was a large bag,

"You have him?" Chief asked and Yugao just nodded as she pulls the prisoner out of the large bag. The man had green hair and was wearing what was left of a Rain village Hai-Tai.

He looked confused and rightly, so he looked to have been beaten half to death.

"Aoi Rokushō," Chief spoke as he looked at the man. Aoi quickly looked up and paled as he saw the Chief.

Chief just looked at his five-person squad and noticed they looked rather beat themselves. "He give a fight?"

Yugao just shook her head, "It was not him, we found him with nine other missing-nins several ranked A in their villages Bingo Books."

"If these three had not come across us we might not have been so lucky," Hayate pointed at the other three.

Chief smiled at his team, they had done very well. Just then Ibiki came into the room followed by Anko. Aoi spotted the scarred man and everyone could smell that he had pissed his pants.

"Ibiki...happy birthday," Chief smiled while the others looked at Aoi with disgust on their faces.

"You're a little early Chief," Ibiki replied as he glared at the rain ninja.

"Maybe but it felt like the thing to say." Chief smiled as Ibiki just pulled a cord from his coat and wrapped it around the prisoner's neck and started pulling him by it across the floor towards a door. "take your time Ibiki but I need a favor,"

The scarred man stopped and looked at the Chief.

"If you find the time...see what you can learn about Amegakure. I heard a rumor I wanted to check." Chief asked and looked back to his group.

"I will see, tell the Hokage I maybe busy for...awhile," Ibiki replied.

"Oh I am sure Anko can handle most things while you're busy, but if she can't I will make sure only Hiruzen interrupts you," Chief replied as Ibiki dragged the man (now in complete shock) through the door.

"Want any help," Anko called to her friend and superior.

"No this is a personal matter," Ibiki called back.

Anko smiled as she walked over to the group of friends and fellow gauntlet runners.

Chief looked at his team making sure they were ok, "Status?"

"We have everyone on the list as well as the extra ninja we found with him," Raidō replied pointing at the door where Aoi had just vanished into. "All bounties collected."

Tsubaki handed the Chief a scroll, "I never held that much money at once...shame to give it up."

"You will get your share," Chief chuckled "What happened to your sword Hayate?"

The Special Jonin pulled the handle of his sword to reveal that the blade had been broken just above the hand guard. "We got pushed and it got broken."

"Yeah, we were pushed," Yugao commented then smiled at her boyfriend. "If Hayate had not taken up the Sword of the Thunder God we might have lost."

Hayate pulled out a scroll and opened it to reveal the sword of Tobirama Senju and handed it to Chief. the chief held it softly in his hand as he stared into that lightning blade.

"Hello old friend, back in the village you spent a lifetime defending." the Chief spoke to it as if it spoke back. After a minute he looked at the five who were confused.

"Tobirama was one of my best friends, he and I would train and work together. As you know he was the one to invent the ANBU, he was also the one that asked me to train it." Chief explained as he used his fingers to spin the blade around.

"It was he and his brother that built the Gauntlet, oh I designed it, but they build it. With the help of a few others but those two did most of the work, I was never a swordsman, but I spent so much time with Tobirama and this sword it is almost like a brother...which is why I do what I am about to do."

Chief smiled flipped the handle around and placed it back in Hayate's open hand. "This sword only works properly when in service and defense of this village."

* * *

Jiraiya stood outside the door to Naruto's apartment, he was seating worse than ever before as he lifted his hand to knock only to pull it back down.

"When did the Toad Sage become such a coward?" Chief asked from behind the man.

Jiraiya jumped then sighed. "Twelve years I was away. Never once did I check on the boy, I just trusted Sensei when he said the boy was fine. Only to get your message and report. How will I face him?"

"By knocking on that door."

The Sage just nodded and obeyed, with a very soft knock almost too quiet. The sage was shocked as the door flew open to reveal a young girl with blue hair.

"Chief," Hinata whispered and looked at the older looking man, "Who are you?" she asked a little defensive.

"I'm..." the Sage started.

"The Toad Sage Jiraiya," Chief interrupted. "He is safe."

Hinata nodded as she opened the door for the two men to find Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru standing around Naruto as he sat and meditated.

"he should have been done by now," Chief commented.

"We know," Choji replied. "he has never taken this long before."

"What is he doing?" Jiraiya asked concerned.

"Visiting the Fox," everyone including the Chief replied at once.

* * *

After Naruto finished his breakfast with Teuchi he returned to his place and quickly started his meditation. He had made this a habit, spend an hour or two every few days with the Fox to see if they could move past their difficulties. He knew when he returned that more than likely his friends would be there even Shika though the Nara has started using his clone to pretend to sleep in as they were working on keeping his cover of a lazy Nara.

He entered the forest and found a rock to sit and wait, for all the time he did this the Fox never spoke and rarely looked at the blonde as he just curled up and slept. So, Naruto was not bothered that the Fox did not speak as time passed. That was till,

 **"Why are you wasting your time?"** The fox asked without even lifting its head or opening an eye.

"We need to learn to live together," Naruto replied. "We both know neither of us wanted this, but we are stuck together, and it is clear from that gauntlet I have access to your Chakra."

 **"You really are trying?"** the Fox asked as he lifted his head. **"Fine ask a question and no I am not going to tell you my name yet."**

"What was my mother like?" Naruto asked without missing a beat as he opened his eyes and stared into the Fox's.

 **"She tried to befriend me...I was less than willing but she tried, seems that Mito had told her that a Uzumaki was the only one that could hold me, but Love was the only thing that could help me."** The Fox looked ready to scuff at that but did not. " **My seal with her was different, I did not have as much movement as I do with this one. I could not tell what was going on outside, but she would come and talk with me about random things always smiling, it was annoying but not that much."**

"So she never gave up either?" Naruto asked.

" **No, she never quit, not when she had her mind set."**

 **"Did you hate her?"** Naruto asked.

 **"At first, I was a prisoner so naturally there was resentment plus unlike here I was staked to a wall and I was not comfortable, so...I thank you for this forest."** the Fox finished as he stood turned his back to Naruto and walked deeper into his lair.

Naruto realized this talk was done and as he stood to leave,

" **Kurama,"** the Fox spoke. **"Now leave."**

Naruto woke to see his friends staring at him worried along with Chief and an old guy that could only be,

"How long was I out," Naruto asked looking to his friends.

"An hour longer than normal," Shino replied handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks, Kurama decided he would speak today...I didn't worry you guys, did I?"

The group shook their heads but were confused,

"So, he told you his name?" Chief spoke up. Jiraiya looked on in wonder at his godson, or god grandson as he always viewed Minato as his son and he knew the Blonde forth returned the feelings.

"Yeah...we talked a little about my mother and as I was leaving he just said 'Kurama, now leave.' but it is an improvement."

Naruto stood as his friends nodded and walked over to the old guy,

So, you're my Godfather and adoptive grandfather?" Naruto asked actually shocking the Sage.

"Yes, I am...oof." Jiraiya was interrupted as Naruto sunk his fist into the sage's gut.

"You and I we have blood, that is not going to be dealt with today, now why are you here?" Naruto growled.

His friends just watched and waited they knew Naruto was not going to be happy when he met this man. Hinata was the only one to move she took the arm that was still pressed into the Sage's gut and just held it instantly calming down the boy.

"Jiraiya is here so you can sign your father's summoning contract," Chief spoke and Jiraiya's head shot up.

"The Toad contract sweet, when can we get started," Naruto smiled at the chief and Hinata let the boy go.

"But before we can do that, Jiraiya we need Ma and Pa," Chief spoke as he looked at the Sage.

The Sage looked at the Chief confused, as did the kids.

The Chief just pointed at Shino, realization dawned on the Sage as he quickly summoned the two.

"What now Jiraiya," Ma, a small female toad nagged. "we asked you to warn us before you summon us."

Pa who sat on Jiraiya's other shoulder quickly locked his eyes on the blonde. "He shrank!" the old toad called out mistaking Naruto for Minato.

"That," Chief interrupted. "Is Naruto, in a few minutes he will be signing the contract but there is one small problem."

Everyone looked at him confused...everyone BUT Shino who was inching away from the Toads and starting to shake in fear.

"Ma, Pa...meet Shino Aburame, friend and Ally of Naruto," Chief spoke as he pulled Shino back closer to the toads.

"An Aburame?" Pa spoke nodding. "yes, I am sure I know why he is so scared."

"I mean no disrespect," Shino started.

"Aburame rarely mean to disrespect anything," Ma interrupted. "you're afraid of us cause we are toads...we eat bugs...in great amounts without thinking as we gorge, right?"

"Yes, I understand it is natural and all," Shino replied still shaking but trying to fight his fear. A fear no one had ever seen shown by an Aburame before.

"Well, we can fix that no problem just as soon as Naruto signs the contract." Ma nodded and looked at Jiraiya as he again summoned another toad, this one opened its mouth and out popped a large scroll.

Jiraiya walked Naruto who was both concerned for his friend and eager to get the contract. But as he did Naruto went silent, in fact, he never spoke again.

"Ok," Pa spoke after the signing, Aburame. Are you loyal to Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes,"

"Would you betray him?" Ma asked.

"No,"

"What if the village betrays him?" Pa asked.

"After seeing what this village already did...I will stay with my friend." Shino replied with conviction.

"Hold out your hand palm up and mold a little chakra," the two toads spoke as one.

Shino obeyed as the Chakra formed Pa's tongue shot out piercing both the chakra and Shino's hand drawing some blood. The Chakra vanished as his hand only bleed a little. looking back up at the toads Shino notice that said toad's eyes were glowing the same color of his Chakra.

"There now your allies are safe from us toads," Ma spoke. "Also, so are your fathers unless you tell us otherwise. strange we do not detect a colony of your mother's."

"My mother does not host a colony she is from outside the clan," Shino replied as his colony finally calmed down.

Jiraiya was watching Naruto as he sat and waited. The old man was confused about why the blonde had switched back to being just angry again.

"Hold on to that scroll a minute," Chief spoke not bothered. "Naruto, the chief summons, Boss Gamabunta, has two tests you need to pass. we should do that now, everyone head to 93, we will need some running room."

Everyone nodded though Hinata waited on Naruto, the blonde just stood and walked past Jiraiya ignoring him.

"Wow haven't seen anyone that pissed off at you since Tsunade and the bathhouse," Pa spoke.

"No, he is mad at Hiruzen," Chief replied. "he banned us from telling Naruto who his father was."

"And you agreed with that?" Ma asked confused.

"Nope, but I obeyed I never told him who his father was, I just told him that he signed his father's contract," Chief replied and walked out after the kids.

Jiraiya thought on that and quickly went to his knees unrolling the contract and looking, there were three names written. His name was first, Naruto's was third and right between the two was,

' **MINATO NAMIKAZE.**

 **"** I do believe Chief set both you and your Hokage up," Pa simple spoke.

"We better hurry, Naruto is about to meet Bunta," Ma nudges the sage's head with her foot.

* * *

"Understand?" Hinata asked as she finished teaching Naruto how to address the Boss Toad. This had been something that was ongoing, Naruto had admitted that he barely understood etiquette and needed all the help he could get in case they had a mission of diplomacy. (Chief had hinted that it was more than possible.)

"Ok so, I need to summon him and if I understand what I saw there are many different Toads so how do I learn to summon which Toad I want?" Naruto asked after he nodded to Hinata.

"About seven hundred clone's worth of your Chakra," Chief replied as he stepped up to the group.

When they had arrived at 93, they met Mai who led them to a massive field hidden in the training ground. Said Kunoichi was setting up what looked to be large sake carafes not sure what those are for Naruto and group just focused on the situation. The blonde was doing all he could to not go storming the Hokage tower.

The puff of smoke was massive as the blonde activated the summoning. There standing in the field as the smoke cleared was a massive...powerful...Toad with brick red skin with several markings around his eyes and on his chest with a large scar over one eye. He wore a happi coat and had wrappings around his waist which held his Tanto. He took a long pull from his pipe and as he exhaled he looked down to spot a Blonde.

"Boss Gamabunta?" the blonde called. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, I have signed the Toads contract and wish to be tested in order to earn my right to summon members of your clan. Like my Godfather and father," Here Naruto just looked and glared at Jiraiya. "before me."

 **"Minato's tadpole?"** the toad replied in a deep voice. Then shot out his tongue and wrapped Naruto with it before lifting and placing the boy on his head. " **I will test you, you will only be worthy if you can hang on."**

It was a hell of a ride, his friends watched as Gamabunta moved at incredible speed hopping and jumping even doing some rolls in mid-air trying to throw the kid. Hours passed and though Naruto screamed...a lot, he never let go and as the sun started to set,

" **Very well, you have passed that test,"** the toad spoke as he placed a very dizzy and sore Naruto back on the ground. " **Now we share a drink."**

Mai smiled as she motioned to the sake she had set up, the massive toad chuckled as he eyed the girl.

" **You would have made a fine toad summoner if the Uruvu~arin had not gotten you first."**

Mai smiled and chuckled when Choji and Kiba were heard whispering 'she has a summons too?'

Naruto took his cup and prepared...he had never drank sake before and was worried about making a fool of himself especially with Hinata there. To Naruto's and everyone else's surprise, Hinata actually pours the drink for the blonde not saying a word.

The hangover that greeted him the next morning would be considered legendary even by Gamabunta standards.

* * *

 **A/N well?**

 **R/K**

 **1: yes I planned for Naruto to learn about his father that way from the start.**

 **2: has anyone figured out what Chiefs best skill is yet? it came up twice this chapter as well as before. in fact, Ibiki mentioned it once before.**

 **3: Hinata stronger more confident.**

 **4: Drunk Naruto is never a fun thing to see.**

 **5: Mai's summons. I used google English to japanese translator. if you know what it is please do not mention it in a review I wanna keep it secret-ish until the reveal though I can not stop you from searching it if you feel the need to comment about it...PM.**

 **6: I always worry about Naruto having the Toads contract when Shino is a friend I mean bugs...toads...BIG toads...do the math.**

 **7: I LIKE THE TOADS AND WISHED THAT MORE WAS DONE WITH THEM IN MANGA/ANIME. (even that Gamariki)**

 **8: how did you like the talk with the Fox?**

 **9: I got stuck with the outfits I know what they look like but can't find the words to describe them. Shino's gear is more like what he had in shippu if you wanna see Hinata just type battle kimono in your search engine. there is a lot of cool things out there to buy.**

 **10: well?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own only my stuff; this chapter starts the same day as the last chapter.**

 **Edit 3/5/2016**

* * *

Iruka was up that Sunday morning early, he had a lot to do as he headed for the Academy. It had been a busy couple of weeks as he started to rewrite the curriculum for the Academy. So, to make sure no mistakes like this last year's graduation class happened again.

"Chakra manipulation and molding, Village History, proper Taijutsu instruction," he spoke to himself as he used his large classroom board on the wall to write it all out.

As he worked a man walked into his classroom and stared at the Chunin. "Iruka Umino, what are you doing?"

Iruka looked up and spotted the new Jonin that was 'in charge' of the Academy, (the one put in charge replacing the guy that pissed the Hokage off the night Chief informed them of all stuff that had been going on) then returned to writing on the board.

"You got the report of this school's actions and failures Senpai?" the Chunin asked. The man nodded, "We have a few weeks before the students return, and I need to rewrite how I teach and what I teach."

The Jonin looked and spotted the words 'History of The Leaf Village' "What does that mean?" he pointed.

"The Academy stopped teaching about the Uzumaki Clan and how important they were to our village," Iruka replied.

"The council will never..."

Iruka stopped writing and turned to face the Jonin. The teacher's eyes seemed to grow a fire he did not normally see, and the Jonin spotted a small tattoo on Iruka's forearm...a Star.

"The council does not control the Academy anymore, and they will not continue to weaken us like they have before." A voice spoke from behind the Jonin. both 'teachers' looked over to the door where the Hokage walked into the classroom.

"Hokage-sama," both men spoke at once.

"Iruka," Hiruzen spoke. "Hard at work again? How is the plan coming?"

"Slowly,"

"Hokage-sama," the Jonin spoke again. "What did you mean the council is no longer in charge of the Academy?"

"Oh, I think it is plain and simple," the old Shinobi smiled and handed the Jonin a piece of paper. "Any control they had has been revoked and now the Shinobi Academy of Konoha is now back in the sole control of the Shinobi council as it should have always been."

He read the paper and finding everything in order. "Yes Hokage -Sama," he said with a bow.

The old man turned back to Iruka, "What do you need?"

"The textbooks that cover the Uzumaki, better Taijutsu instructors and a few more of them to make sure everyone gets proper attention. A few more medical-nin to help find problems like Naruto's extra chakra or Lee's lack of. A better Kunoichi instructor to help start training the girls better, as well as one Kunoichi that can 'kill' the damn fangirls."

The Chunin started as he ticked off his fingers. "I cannot cover all ages, right now I am only the head instructor for the graduating class of the year."

The old man nodded as he thought, the Jonin academy head seemed slightly annoyed that the Hokage was referring to a Chunin instead of him.

"Hokage -sama," the Jonin spoke as calmly and respectfully. "Am I not the head of the Academy?"

"That depends," Hiruzen replied never taking his eyes off the board Iruka had returned to writing on. "Have you visited Ibiki since the Mizuki incident?"

"Ah...no Hokage-sama," the man replied lowing his head, he had used a few favors so as to not have to speak with the scarred Special Jonin.

"Then I cannot trust you to actually teach, you are just a figurehead at the moment in charge of the Academy's budget and other administration works," The old man replied and for a split second the Jonin saw the Shinobi no Kami. "I suggest if you want to continue to avoid Ibiki, you listen to all of Iruka's 'suggestions.'

The Joni just nodded and the Hokage gave a warm grandfatherly smile before poofing into smoke.

* * *

Lee was up and surprisingly so was TenTen as they reached Gai for Lee's normal morning workout.

"Ah, Lee my student good morning ready to start another day?" Gai exclaimed. "Oh, TenTen have you chosen to join us in our early youth?

"Naruto said you needed to show Lee about the gravity seal and I wanted to tell you about the other seals." TenTen replied trying to get over ' _How the hell their sensei could be so awake this early'_ the sun had barely risen. Fortunately, Neji had agreed to meet them as well, too bad he was late, and the girl had to suffer her Sensei alone,

"Wonderful, let us get started." Gai smiled "Lee remove your normal weights."

Lee obeyed and TenTen was shocked at how heavy they had been, her own seal was at ten percent and she felt so slow.

"Lee I must test your speed," Gai spoke and had the Genin start a long hard series of speed and agility drills that made the girl dizzy just watching.

Neji had arrived as Lee went through the drills and TenTen just glared at him.

"I am only fifteen minutes late," he defended. his teammate just pointed at the two green creatures and he understood...no one should have to endure those two alone for any amount of time. Nodding the by gave a sincere apology,

"Good Lee, now rest and listen, when I apply the seal it can only be changed by me. And I will not increase the weight till you can perform all those tests at the same speed you just did." Gai told his student before looking and welcoming his third student who he had not noticed yet then looked to TenTen,

"What level are your gravity seals?" the Jonin asked.

"Well most of us have them at 1.1 times normal so the weight is only increased by 10%, Naruto and Choji are at 1.15 times or 15%. Chief made it clear that the Akimichi could handle that better do to their natural durability and Naruto due to his stamina. He made it clear the rest of us are not to start higher the 10% at first." TenTen replied and looked at her sensei, "He also had us give you a message."

"Oh," Gai replied interested.

"You will not like it, if he hears you went Higher than 20% he will ban both you and Lee from any kind of training for a month. He seemed to think you would try to see just how much Lee could take from the start."

Neji did not reply...everyone knew Gai would have set Lee at some insane number from the start. He did wonder how anyone could band these two from training though.

Guy nodded and turned to Lee, "The Chief is looking out for your wellbeing, we will start you at 15% like Uzumaki and Akimichi." Gai activated the seal and Lee started to test it finding his body heavier. Though deep down the two green beasts knew they could have gone higher.

"What other seals have you placed?"

TenTen smiled even dealing with Gai could not darken her mood when they talked about something she was good at.

"Well, besides the Gravity and the adjuster seals, in case you forgot the adjuster makes it so the outfit grows with us we should not have to replace them for years unless they get really damaged. Anyway, there are Seventy storage seals in the DHH as well as twenty in the pants, also I placed small storage seals in each boot, for lockpicks and any small tools we may need.

Naruto added a few seals to guard against elemental based attacks, he is really good at those. and he and I worked on the insolation seal he invented to protect Shino's bugs in the blizzard. Now they help keep the body warm or cool depending on the environment." She stopped talking after she gave her description.

"Wait that seal he used with the Aburame was invented by him?" Neji asked shocked.

"Yes...you did not realize he made that seal up on the spot?" TenTen asked the Hyuga.

The Hyuga just shook his head and cursed himself for not paying attention.

"What are your levels?" Gai asked in a strangely serious tone.

"Well in storage seals I am near master now that Naruto gave me his copy of Sealing for the Stupid. But he has reached the same skill level in anything elemental. And he seems to invent new seals every day. From what I understand he has four or five clones working each day just on seals. I still only have one studying seals."

"I can help you train and raise you Chakra levels, I will not sit back and allow my student to fall behind in her passions," Gai spoke causing TenTen to both pale then look excited at the idea of getting more clones training. Then the green Jonin asked. "Has he started any Uzumaki seals yet?"

TenTen shook her head, "Chief says he would need Jiraiya of the Sannin to start those."

"I saw that Jiraiya had returned to the village this morning so..."

"He is here...oh I hope I get to meet him," TenTen started to cry as she looked around thinking he might show up. Then blushed..."tell me I did not go all fangirl?"

"Ok...how would you like me to lie?" Neji replied with a straight face.

"TenTen it is ok," Lee started. "Master Jiraiya is a master of Seals it is understandable to wish to meet and learn from him, I am happy you have the same flames of youth for your training in seals as I have for my desire to master Taijutsu."

Lee pulled a 'nice guy pose' and Gai joined him, TenTen paled.

* * *

Hiruzen had watched the meeting of Jiraiya and Naruto in his orb, He became worried when the words,

"Sign your father's contract' were spoken,

"Please let him be too excited to sign and forget to actually look at the names," the old man prayed.

Seeing Naruto not speak again to his Godfather he knew his wish was not granted.

He had hoped that Naruto would not find out, he feared that it would give the boy an ego that he was not ready for.

"You set me up," Hiruzen spoke out loud as he watched Jiraiya check the scroll after the group left the apartment.

"Are you surprised Hokage-sama?" His head ANBU guard spoke up. "He told you he was not done, I quote 'Busting Your Balls,' He is not done with ANY of us."

The old Shinobi just nodded as he thought. The ANBU was right Chief wasn't done...with any of them, and he remembered the warning he gave himself the day Chief returned ' _This animal likes to play with its food before it eats,'_

Being pulled from his thoughts he watched,

"Naruto got Gamabunta on the first try," this shocked both the Hokage AND the ANBU. "This should be entertaining," The old man tried to smile as he hoped to forget about Naruto's anger for the time being.

The ANBU again broke protocol as the quickly left their hiding spots to crowd around the Orb, most had missed the time the Minato had ridden the great Toad Boss and those that did see it had spoken about it in aw, they were not going to miss this ride.

The hours passed and never was there a dull moment as they watched the Toad try to throw the boy, as the sun set Toad stopped and the ANBU cheered.

"I don't believe it...he stayed on the whole time," one ANBU spoke up. "If I remember right, didn't Gamabunta actually throw the Yondaime twice during his ride?"

"Yes, he did," Enma the Monkey King spoke up as his head emerged from the Hokage's staff. "That is why Bunta accepted him cause he kept getting back on...I do believe we just witness the first anyone has ever truly ridden the great Toad Boss start to finish."

"Oh look, Naruto is about to drink with Gamabunta...this might be just as entertaining as the ride was." The lead ANBU called out and actually laughed.

* * *

Kyoko had an interesting day, though most of it was spent training Hanabi as well as the other women and girls of the Hyuga clan. Main and branch houses together no longer separate, she was going to fulfill her sister's as well as her niece's goal, or at least she was going to help. As she had watched the women young and old alike, she noticed something,

Turns out that anyone one that was deemed to have less skill by the family before, would often have a different elemental affinity then earth, so far today she found two Fire and one Lightning as primaries. She had asked Mack, who showed up for the daily training of Hanabi if he could help to modify the Juken for each affinity.

"I will see what I can do," the monkey replied as he waited for the youngest Hyuga girl.

Hiashi Stood with his sister in law as she told him all this, "Why is it we could not figure this out on our own? We are not stupid though we have made stupid mistakes."

"We got set in our ways...and when given a choice most humans will choose to take the easy path rather than trying to change anything. All humans are stupid, we all need a good kick in the ass from time to time," she replied as she watched Hanabi arrive and start her morning

"One of your father's favorite sayings."

"One that I never understood till he returned, we have both been stupid. The question is now that our asses have been kicked where do we go from here?" Kyoko looked at the man.

"Forward," Mack spoke to the two as he watched the young girl.

The two Hyuga's just nodded.

* * *

Anko came into the restaurant with her arm wrapped around a slightly annoyed Yugao as they went to the back room to find Kurenai waiting,

"Hello sexy," Anko smiled as she took her place on the red-eyed woman's back.

"Hello my snake charmer," Kurenai replied as she sipped her Sake. "I take it your latest plan failed?"

Anko growled and pouted.

"What I miss?" Yugao asked as she sat down.

"Nothing," Anko replied defensively.

"Seems Anko had her sights on new prey and so far, he has outmaneuvered her in every attempt." Kurenai teased as she and 'petted' Anko's hair as the snake woman just growled.

"Oh, someone has gossip?" Tsume spoke as she entered the room followed by Hana and the other mothers (now that they were once again active Kunoichi they were now in the circle.)

Anko growled and buried her blushing face in Kurenai's neck to hide.

"You remember how Iruka was able to resist Anko back in the camp?" Kurenai asked calmly and Yugao nodded then started to smile.

"Yes, you told me," Tsume replied also smiling. "Don't tell me, he is STILL resisting?"

"Ahhh," Anko cried out in misery and shame. "No man should be able to resist me..."

"What happened?" Half the women asked at once.

"Well after Yugao got back this morning she and Hayate went for some 'rest'" Anko started making their ANBU friend blush and the others snicker. "Well, Ibiki had hidden himself away with his latest 'friend.'

Here the girls cringed, they had heard that the Special Jonin had gotten his hands on Aoi Rokushō, and they knew very few deserved to spend time with Ibiki as Aoi did but still...

"So I went to the baths, and there he was alone soaking." Anko continued.

The girls groaned and some facepalmed already 'seeing' what Anko would do.

"So I quickly stripped off paid the owner of the bath to make sure we were not disturbed and joined Iruka. He did not even startle as I dropped my towel slipped into the water and straddled his lap."

"Let me guess never batted an eye?" Chi-Chi asked smiling the ' _I know something you don't'_ eyes.

"He just crossed his arms opened his eyes and just stare me, at my face." Anko cried out. "I literally can't give a...a more open invitation to someone and he did not respond...he seemed annoyed."

"Is he Gay by chance?" Hana asked not sure how any guy could resist that.

"No," Chi-Chi replied.

When the group looked at her she sighed,

"You know the rules, a Shinobi that is single is required to visit the brothels at least once a month. helps lessen stress in a..."

"Safer, Proficient, Military Manner," the women replied the old mantra.

"Right, well" Chi-Chi continued. "When Iruka-san makes his visit...he goes to the Blue Lily"

The women stared at the Large mother,

"That is the most expensive house," Hana replied.

"Right...why?" Chi-Chi asked. "What do they specialize in?"

"Classic beauty," Anko answered first. "Tea ceremonies, Kimonos, very elegant and classic. If Kurenai ever went into that line of work," here Anko hugged the women. "It would be the ONLY place she would work."

"Agreed," most of the women replied.

"Good to know you have such high standards for me," Kurenai tried to sound insulted, but couldn't hide the smile.

"So, little Snake," Chi-Chi continued. "What does that tell you?"

Anko thought on the words before it clicked.

"He has no interest in the trashy slut and has a taste for the more refined and classical kind of girl?"

"Very good," Chi-Chi answered "He is also not looking for a cheap one nighter, as he can get those at the house. So, if you want him, plan for long-term...and wear that Kimono you got for your last birthday."

Anko gave a sigh, "I am not really good at the 'classic stuff' I am not sure how to even start.

Ito spoke up, "I will make sure he is at the Teahouse on Thursday, you show up and go from there."

"Ok," Anko replied happily but everyone could see she was actually nervous, which was funny seeing as Anko was rarely nervous about anything. But the girls decided that she was their friend and so they would only tease after.

"So any new news?" Kurenai asked taking the spotlight off Anko for now.

"Well we do know that Kabuto is a spy and we can basically guess who he is spying for," Mebuki spoke up.

"Who," those that did not know asked at once.

"Orochimaru, seems he is the leader of the new Village of Sound in The Land of Rice Fields,"

At the mention of her former sensei Anko looked ready to kill, Kurenai reached and grabbed her head holding her still.

"We will get our shot at him," Yugao spoke. "Remember, that snake uses hatred and revenge as his personal weapons. Don't go and give him any help."

"Can I kill that Kabuto guy?" Anko hissed.

"Not yet," Yoshino replied. "if you do it might tip off the snake that we know."

The snake summoner just hissed.

* * *

The next morning in the far-off land sat Mount Myōboku, in his personal quarters laid Gamabunta, the Boss summons of the Toads. On his head sat a large pack of Ice and he groaned as he nursed his hangover.

"This is the second time you challenged an Uzumaki that housed the Kyubi to a drinking contest...did the first time with Kushina teach you anything?" Ma asked as she nursed the massive Toad.

"I thought so...but he just brought out the competitiveness in me...not so loud." The Toad cried as he held his head.

"At least this time you did not lose to the Jinchūriki," Pa added as he snickered. "This time the teasing from the others won't be so bad."

"I...did not lose to Kushina...we...tied," Bunta replied trying and failing to regain his dignity.

"Sure, now drink this," Ma spoke as she forced some green stew full of mushrooms and crickets down the Toads throat.

The Toad Boss was barely able to choke it down.

* * *

I gave Hinata permission to skip today," Kurenai spoke that morning as she looked at Shino and Kiba. "Seems she was concerned with Naruto's health.

"Yeah, Naruto got into a drinking contest with a massive Toad," Kiba replied smiling. "I don't envy that hangover."

"And how do you know what a hangover is?" Shino asked lifting a brow.

"You really think my mother would wait till 'I was of proper age before getting me drunk?" the Inuzuka replied.

"Good point," both Shino and Kurenai replied in understanding.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he laid in bed, his head hurt his body was sore, he did not want to move. He felt soft hands place a wet cool rag to his forehead and wipe off his sweat,

"Wow, so it takes getting in a drinking contest with a massive Toad Boss to break a Uzumaki's stamina?" Hinata giggled despite herself.

"I am not broke..." Naruto cried as he tried to raise up off the bed. Only for a hand to touch his chest and force him back down. "ouch...maybe I am...least I can say no 'human' broke my stamina."

"Shush, sleep," Hinata whispered.

It was not long that Naruto was dozing almost asleep,

"You have such beautiful hair," Naruto spoke and Hinata blushed but could tell he wasn't fully awake. "And it is getting very long,"

She smiled as she sat on his bed. "My mother had a recipe for shampoo, it helped grow hair quickly while also strengthening it. to the point that it would not be cut easily. Her journal said it could turn hair into a kind of armor."

"It...will be...beautiful when...you finish growing...it...out," Naruto mumbled and was soon snoring.

* * *

Chief walked into training ground 7 while Kakashi was starting his team's morning workout.

"Morning Chief, no Naruto?" Kakashi asked respectfully.

"No he had a difficult solo mission yesterday and he needs time to recover."

"What kind of solo mission?" the Sakura asked confused.

"Ever heard of the Toad Boss Gamabunta?" Chief asked.

All three nodded as Kakashi had told them about the Sannin.

"Naruto tried to ride the Boss?" Kakashi asked almost smiling at the thought of the kid being thrown.

"He did ride the Boss, Bunta could not throw him, not once," Chief replied and Kakashi quickly stopped smiling and stared.

The Copy-ninja knew what that meant as he was one of the few who had witnessed Minato's ride, the thought that Naruto rode the toad without getting tossed once whereas Minato was thrown several times was not something he had expected even from the young blonde.

"So...what?" Sasuke asked confused at the silence.

"Remember what sensei said," Sakura replied. "Riding on top of the toad was a test to gain acceptance of the Toad summons...Naruto has a summoning contract."

"Only if he passed the second test," Kakashi corrected and Looked at the Chief.

"The drinking contest between Naruto and Bunta ended in a tie," Chief smiled as Kakashi paled. "The contract is complete. there is a new Toad summoner."

"Ahhh," Sasuke cried out in anger. "Why is he being pushed, a Summoning contract on top of everything, all the Jutsu's you are teaching him...how can I,"

"What Jutsu?" Chief asked ending the Uchiha's rant. "If Naruto has learned any new Jutsu he has done it through personal study. I have only ever focused on his control...something you should as well."

Sasuke was shocked by that...he did not believe it. "That can't be, you're teaching him all sorts of advance Jutsu, you have to be."

"Why?" Chief asked calmly as he looked at Kakashi who just facepalmed and shook his head. "From what I know you have been taught more Jutsu's then Naruto.

"So I am better at him?" Sasuke replied not thinking.

"Not even close," Chief replied.

"What do you mean? the more Jutsu's you know the better you are." Sasuke replied.

The boy never saw the fist coming as Chief just decked him. On the ground, Sasuke looked up not sure what had hit him.

"Knowing a Jutsu means nothing if you can't master it. And mastering it takes time and practice, look at your sensei, he has copied over a thousand different Jutsu...I bet he has only ever mastered a small percent of those. Remember how you failed using your family's great fireball." Chief spoke with a growl as he reminded Sasuke of their little talk at the training camp.

"Knowing a million Jutsu's does not make you strong, mastering them now that is something to brag about." Chief finished, "Lesson over."

And with that Chief turned to walk away as Sakura went to check on her teammate. who Quickly pushed her away as he stood and turned to stare at his sensei.

"The Chief has hated the missing-nin Orochimaru of the Sannin since the boy was a Genin, His goal was and is to learn every Jutsu there is...and he has murdered thousands of innocent people including children to do so, and right there just before he hit you...you sounded just like him. Look to your training in control as well as your training in a team, or else you will follow that path. Dismissed." Kakashi finished the day very early as Sasuke gaped at him.

Sakura looked at her teammate before just shrugging and continued her morning work out where she had left off when Chief arrived. Sasuke just left the training ground and returned to his Clan compound.

* * *

The next day Naruto was up early and as he made it to 93 he found both the Chief and Mai waiting. Naturally, the woman gave him a wave while the Chief just nodded.

"So, planning to drink anytime soon?" Chief asked after a moment.

"I am never drinking again, that sucked," Naruto replied as he started his stretching.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bunta will want a rematch." Chief smiled as Naruto paled again. "Take your time Naruto we are waiting on the others, today I give you all the next lesson killing a person."

"next lesson...I don't remember ever having the first lesson," Naruto replied more worried about missing a lesson than anything.

"One; Every action you perform will have a consequence for you or those you care about, and two; sooner or later someone from your past will find you seeking revenge."

"Oh…yeah I remember those." Naruto blushed.

The teams arrived, first was 8 then 9 followed by 10. Kurenai looked worried, Gai looked joyfully stupid and Asuma looked relaxed. The two men knew what Chief planned and both were banned from warning anyone even Kurenai herself.

Team 7 arrived and as everyone lined up waiting, Chief just pulled out a scroll and opened it. A large wave of blood was released with some pressure, drenching everyone Jonin's included. Everyone was drenched in blood and some like Ino, Sakura and Hinata looked ready to vomit, Sasuke hit his knees. Kiba grabbed his nose, and Shino and Shika looked around at everyone else.

"Blood," Chief started. "A substance that has no equal, nothing in the world smells, tastes, feels, looks or." here he took a handful and released it letting it fall to the ground.

"Sounds like blood, many Shinobi that were well trained and skilled would fail the first time they experienced a kill simply cause they did not know how to handle the blood. Some have scrubbed the skin from their own hands simply trying to get the blood off."

Chief walked through the group.

"You wanna kill someone you best be ready for the blood. If you wish to be a medical-nin...you best be ready for the blood...if you plan to fight a Shinobi war...you better be ready to walk massive fields and lakes of blood."

Regaining her composure Hinata stood and tried to get over the smell as the Chief spoke. Ino and Sakura were not as quick but did look up as they sat on the ground.

"Thousands died during the first shinobi war, fields bigger than any in the land of fire covered in bodies, the ground stained red in blood." Chief started his history lesson as he walked. "All Shinobi villages and elemental countries were devastated, but it wasn't enough for some and only twenty years later the second war started. Again, the lands were soaked in blood, the population of the Shinobi villages dropped greatly by the end of it thousands dead everywhere...and places like Amegakure still refer to that war as 'The war that Konoha started.'

By this time Mai had been around with wet cloths to help everyone wash the blood off.

"Thousands and thousands of dead by the end of that war, all nations devastated. And each nation was desperate to rebuild their population as well as Shinobi forces. breeding programs, tax breaks for couples that had more than one child. We all did this hoping to regain the strength our Villages had before the first war.

Iwa was the most effective, they would kidnap people, kids mostly, or offer sanctuary to any refugees, they spent millions promoting large families and large Academy classes." here Chief stopped and snorted. "Why none of us saw what they were doing is beyond me...that is a mistake I never plan to make again. Kumo had similar style just not as effective, anyway twenty...eight years ago think, skirmishes along the border started to heat up."

"Why?" Sakura asked finally finding her feet again.

"I told you the villages went all out to regrow their populations, including spending money and resources they did not have. Iwa was broke and starving, as they had gathered and formed a force of over thirty thousand Shinobi...around there. As I was saying..." Chief replied as he continued though he did not look to be upset by the interruption

"Iwa got Kumo and Kiri together and attacked Konoha's biggest ally, Uzushiogakure. Well, that plan failed...see Ōnoki the third Tsuchikage. had this great idea, destroy Uzu. show off the might of his massive force. make all the other Villages cower before Iwa and rule the lands."

"Judging by the number of loses you told us," Shino spoke up. "That plan failed."

"We were in the third war after Uzu fell, Iwa went from thirty thousand to just ten thousand and during the six months after Uzu, it was only five thousand. We only had eight thousand total Shinobi, If Iwa had tried to invade the Leaf first, we would not have been able to hold. Uzushiogakure once again saved our asses, by the end of that war, just over fifteen years ago, our Shinobi forces were so low that many Shinobi retired to start families. Again the villages have entered into a race to repopulate, though Iwa is not doing what it did last time to the same extent."

"So that is how we have gone from having armies of thousands of Shinobi to having a standing force of less than seven hundred," Shikamaru asked.

Correct," Chief replied.

"I am surprised there haven't been more births I mean our classes are not more than thirty kids a year," TenTen asked.

"That," Chief spoke. "Is a damn good question...we couldn't figure that out either...Till we learned of a poison Kiri used during the war. It does not kill or wound...it makes a male sterile or a female infertile. That is what you call a long-term war of attrition."

The girls paled as the boys blushed, that was a cold devastating kind of attack.

"Lesson over. Dismissed, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata. I want you here packed for a week, we will be on a special training run. Be here at five in the morning."

The group wasn't sure what that meant but naturally, they obeyed.

"Is that all he does?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to Naruto. "Just talk?"

"He is teaching us history, so we do not repeat the screw-ups," Naruto replied. "Plus, he did give us a lesson on assassination, I never knew how...what blood was like until today."

"You mean he really doesn't teach you Jutsu's or advanced fighting skills?" Sasuke asked as he had not believed the Chief from the day before.

"Nope...any skills I learn by sending a Shadow clone to the Library and then have them work with it during the days to master it. So far I have learned two new ones since the Teams were formed...Mostly we train my control and physical strength as well as work with the other teams."

With that Naruto just left with his friends leaving the Uchiha to think on the words.

* * *

 **A/N, ok I have found a beta willing to try to work with me...except the first chapters to be redone soon.**

 **R/K**

 **1: ok so some have questioned my population numbers, I hope this explains better. somewhat.**

 **2: yes, I do ship Anko and Iruka. I have a plan for Kakashi that I haven't seen before...should be fun if I get it right.**

 **3: till wave, I doubt Sasuke will stop getting bashed. he hasn't truly come close to dying due to his stupidity yet. I have always done something to stop that.**

 **4: I tried to explain the seals again what is in my head was not easy for me to place in print...sigh.**

 **5: Ok 1 meets 9 in next chapter I hope to get two chapters done before the new year BUT I do have a family thing next week lol and might get delayed.**

 **6: first Gaara...then the poker game and there is something going on between that and the Chunin exams...what evil plot twist am I coming up with now? *evil laugh***

 **7: lots of good reviews thank you. got me through this chapter, to be honest.**

 **8: yes, I planned the aftermath of the drinking from the start AND the little snippet about Bunta making that mistake once before. Plus, I had to put that deal about Minato having been thrown from the Toad and Naruto not be. So think Gamabunta has some respect for the boy?**

 **9: keep me writing feed the beast.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N ok I own nothing but my ideas. to all the 'Guest' reviews...thank you for your input I just wished I could have replied in a pm to you as some of you figured a lot out.**

 **More in the R/K. edit 3/6/2018**

* * *

"Tell me about the Kurama girl," Chief asked Kurenai as he cornered her leaving a shop that night.

The Genjutsu mistress was startled as Chief had literally popped up out of nowhere, she looked at him then remembered what Asuma had told her,

' _no one knows more about demons then Chief Kuzai,'_

So she told him about Yakumo, how her bloodline limit had created such a powerful personality that she had to seal it, How the family died in a fire that they believe she personality started it.

"It is so strong some have stated that her power actually brought a demon into the girl." Kurenai finished.

"Why did you not train her?" Chief asked.

"I did not have...I thought about it logically, Yakumo Wanted to prove she could be a strong Kunoichi despite her lack of physical skills, she was inspired by Lee. I was not as...I did not have the same drive as a teacher that Gai did, I thought about things from a logic point of view..."

"For the record, THAT way of thinking is what caused a few to question your skill as a Jonin sensei. Now let's go see this girl,"

* * *

After two hours and an embarrassing situation where Chief had the girl undress to examine her, he looked Kurenai straight in the eyes,

"It is a demon...yes an actual demon, And I have never seen someone with this powerful of a blood Limit manifest a demon before," Chief spoke in a tone the Genjutsu Mistress had never heard before.

Kurenai was about to speak when a thought crossed her mind, "You mean before now right?"

"No," Chief replied and smiled. "I mean counting now...this...someone put this demon in her."

Kurenai did not know what to say...she did not even know what to think,

"My guess," Chief continued. "Is they did this to kill her and her clan, that 'Limit' is very powerful and can be very dangerous to an opponent."

"Who?"

"I do not know...if we were in Kiri I would think this was part of that bloody purge."

"What can we do?" she asked as the girl returned to the room.

Yakumo had left to get dressed in private though she did not feel as if he was a pervert, she still did not like the Chief's blunt personality. It went against the against the "noble' upbringing that her clan preferred.

"Put her to sleep, I will extract it," Chief replied as he removed his coat. The two females looked at him like he was crazy. "Look I do not have a lot of time, put her to sleep Yuli."

Nodding Kurenai was able to settle the girl down send her into a deep sleep.

"She will be in a lot of pain when she wakes so be ready for that," Chief spoke as he moved to kneel down by her head. "Put a blindfold on her and yourself...you do not want to actually see what I am doing."

Kurenai started to protest asking if it was really necessary.

"Normally I would have you leave the room, it is either that or the blindfold," Chief growled as he was losing his natural control.

Realizing quickly something was up she obeyed. She could hear Chief start to use some hand seals and speak a language she had not heard before...it sounded cruel malicious...it was evil.

The minutes passed, and the red-eyed woman was sweating as the air became thick with the aura that filled the room. Then with a blood-curdling scream, it was over, and the room seemed to feel lighter and purer then it was before when the two adults first arrived at the house.

"Done," Chief spoke in a ragged voice. "Stay with her till she wakes, tomorrow let her rest. But after that, I suggest you take her with your team 8 and join team 9. Gai should help get her in better shape. I will make sure he understands the limits.

With that Chief stood and walked away Kurenai was quick to remove her blindfold, but all she saw was him stumbling out the door and vanishing.

* * *

"Well," Shino spoke as he and the group all stared in the direction from where the strange aura came from. "That was interesting, something we should look into?"

"Not tonight," Shikamaru replied. "I am still trying to figure out how we missed the Yondaime, I mean now that I look...it is more than clear."

"How you think I feel...I mean he is my Idol," Naruto spoke up as he finished storing his gear.

"Wonder how many actually knew?" Kiba asked. "When I asked mom, she was 'Thank the Kami, It was about F*ing time'

"I am sure Hiashi Hyuga knew," Choji started. "He was part of the fourth's Genin team along with my Uncle Chōbee"

"Really?" the group asked as one.

"Yeah..." Choji started then stopped and started laughing.

The guys looked at him as if he was crazy and after a few minutes of this...

"Ok Choji…mind telling us the joke?"

"Uncle Chōbee married Takana Chiyoko Akimichi, Aunt Tank." Choji started holding up his fingers. "Hiashi Hyuga married Hitomi Hyuga, and..."

Choji stopped and check to make sure no one was listening as it was still a secret. "Minato Namikaze marries Kushina Uzumaki"

"So..." Kiba started. "The Super perverts team married 'Nature's fury' who was led by Tsunade Senju?"

"I was so jealous of my students; how could they get the most beautiful women and yet I still could not impress My Hime?" a voice shouted from the bushes startling almost everyone.

"How long has he been there Naruto?" Kiba asked and Choji again tried to spot him.

"Since we got here," Naruto replied. "You know Ero-Sennin, for a spymaster you give yourself away far too much, and Choji don't worry you did everything right he is just a master at hiding far above most of our heads."

"Thank you, Naruto, now don't call me that." the large man stepped out of the bushes.

"Are you a sage?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Yes...yes I am the great Toad sage..."

"And are you proud to be the 'super pervert?" Naruto interrupted his godfather's rant.

"YES!" Jiraiya started to do a dance.

"Then you are Ero-Sennin, the perverted sage." Naruto finished as he finally looked at the man that was his Godfather.

Jiraiya stopped and thought on the words...it matched what the Toad told him years ago, ' _To be a sage and a pervert of equal quality'_

The Sage just brushed the thought off as he sat with his godson and his, for lack of a better term, 'brothers'. Naruto just stared at the man and waited, Jiraiya was first to crack as the minutes rolled by and was about to speak.

"Why did you never contact Naruto?" Shino asked shocking the man.

"Well, you see..." Jiraiya started and Shikamaru stopped him.

"You were needed out of the village, you have a spy network that has helped protect this village more than any civilian and I am guessing most Shinobi ever knew. So, you had to be on the road, which is no place to take a child. Openingly adopting Naruto would have basically told everyone who his father was...with that hair and all. And Iwa was still out there looking for a fight."

Jiraiya was shocked at how the young Nara broke it down so quickly.

"All of those reasons are just," Choji started.

"But there still remains one question," Kiba joined in.

"Why couldn't you, with your mastery of spying and infiltration, not got in touch even from afar with your Godson, the son of the man who viewed you more as a father than a teacher." Naruto finished as he spoke for the first time.

And he was sunk, all his planned reasons they already knew and showed how weak those reasons were. So Jiraiya who was a lot of things but most of the time was no coward. went with honesty.

"I was weak, I looked at you and all I could see was Minato. I could not face you, I know it was cowardly...the only time I will ever admit that I was a coward."

The boys looked at him thinking, judging...

"The first few years of your life I would return in secret, check on you." Jiraiya continued. "But each time it got harder and finally I just had to stay away."

"Did you know?" Naruto asked. "What my life was like?"

"NO!" Jiraiya yelled as he stood up again. "No, I checked with sensei ever three months...never did he mention how bad it got, no one told me about it."

"And if they had?" Naruto asked and looked into the sage's eyes.

"Your Chief would not have been the only murderer of high ranking Land of Fire Officials," The Sage replied and the look he returned to Naruto convinced the boy that the sage was, in fact, telling the truth.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Naruto started. "And the choices we make will always have consequences for us and those we care about."

Jiraiya knew those words, It was one of Chief Kuzai's most important lessons,

"I see he is truly training you all," Jiraiya spoke.

The Boys did not reply...they just lifted their right arms and pulled the sleeves of their left arms back all exposing the small Star. Jiraiya just did the same showing how he also had the star in the same place. For all his flaws (and Naruto was not done with the Sage or Jiji) The boys did know that here was a man that was, in fact, one of their 'brothers' as Chief said.

* * *

Hinata was in the house she shared with Kurenai as she got her gear stored, some would think it was dangerous for her to be in that house alone. They did not know about the Army of Kikaichū that Shino had laced around the house. Seeing as they helped Kurenai's garden she did not mind. Or the 'Stray' dog that lived in the alley just in view of the house...

Or the forty Clones that Naruto had hidden as various henged objects. Then add the protections Kurenai placed after learning about the plot by her so-called clan, No Hinata was probably in one of the safest buildings in the village at the moment, she smiled thinking of how her friends had done so much to protect her. True she wanted to show that she could take care of herself, but she would not disregard their caring nature.

The knock on the door startled her and she slowly walked to the door and opened it a crack to see her Aunt Kyoko and...

"Hanabi?" Hinata called and opened the door.

"Sister...I" the young girl started and then looked down in shame.

Hinata just placed her hand under the girl's chin like she did with Neji,

"Never lower your eyes to me," she spoke in a soft loving manner. "We are sisters, I fed you and changed your diapers." naturally the young girl blushed. "No one can change that I love and care for you."

Hanabi lost her composure and lunged at her older sister hugging her and crying, the scene was heartbreaking for the older woman and she kneeled and joined the two in a group hug. Time passed before the three finally broke apart and Hinata looked at them both,

"I am glad you came by but...was there something else?"

"Kurenai told us she would be busy tonight and asked us to check on you," Kyoko replied as they followed Hinata into the house and to her personal room.

Hanabi looked around and found it fascinating, wherein the Hyuga compound rooms were empty of decoration, this room had pictures and scrolls. All neat and tidy but still out in the open, It also had Hinata's battle Kimono hanging up on the rack waiting for the morning. Kyoko had stared at it for a minute as she tried to discern the pattern of blue and black...before she saw it. Hanabi was not looking at it as she looked over the books by the bed...finding the Diary.

"Is this mother's Diary?" she asked fascinated and slightly scared of the object.

"Yes, it is," Hinata replied as she watched her Aunt who could not seem to take her eyes off the Kimono. "Here come sit with me and we will read some together."

Hinata pulled her sister up on the large bed and they got comfortable and Kyoko finally stopped staring at the armor and looked at her oldest niece. Hinata just stared the woman down daring her to challenge.

"The Battle Kimono is very beautiful," Kyoko spoke as she joined the girls on the bed. "You did it yourself?"

Hinata nodded but started reading from the Diary. The night passed relatively peaceful for the majority of the groups.

There was only two that did not have a good rest.

* * *

"I know I know," Chief spoke. "Stupid right?"

Mai just nodded as she corned him in the woods, Chief did not argue as he leaned against the tree more tired than he had been in a while from the extraction. Mai simply removed a small rag and started to wipe the blood from his face. It was mostly dry now with the trails starting from his Glasses and moving down his cheeks.

' _You swore you would not do that again without me there to help you,"_ Mai signed and it was clear by the anger and worry in her eyes, she was not happy. ' _Did you get it?'_

"Yes, I got it she is now safe," Chief replied as he let Mai clean and scold him. "Strangest thing, someone used one of Madara's sealing techniques. I have not seen since..."

Chief stopped as he thought of something,

 _'Could it be him? never found the body."_ Mai asked as she finished

"It was too sloppy to be him...He was a prick and a bad loser...but he was too skilled to mess up that badly." Chief replied and changed the subject.

"If Naruto can't handle the one-tail I will need you to step in."

Mai was not blind and frowned at his attempt to change that subject but sighed and Signed.

" _Always ready you know that."_

* * *

Sasuke was up late as he tried to read the scrolls of his families Jutsu library, but without his Sharingan, he could not make most of them work at all, He was also bothered that the Lazy ass, the Dumb ass, and the coward girl were getting even more secret training.

The boy was cracking, every time he tried to keep his mouth shut and just do the training he found himself falling behind more and more He could not control his anger. And the Chief had a way of just seeing past everything he tried (to note he does not know how old the man is and so doesn't take into account his vast experience) The Uchiha was grabbing his hair and growling, offhand he looked at the clock.

It was just after three in the morning...if he remembered right Chief was taking them on the training soon, having a brilliant idea or to sane people a completely stupid idea. Sasuke jumped up and left his clan compound in a hurry. It did not take him long to find them. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata were walking, but they were not alone. Kiba, Choji, and Shino were walking with them.

"It is too early for everyone to be up," Naruto spoke as he yawned.

"We could not let you leave without saying goodbye and good luck," Choji replied.

"Besides," Kiba started. "we haven't been able to tease you about how the 'unbeatable' Uzumaki stamina was beaten by a Toad."

"I'd like to see you try and out drink Bunta," Naruto growled but knew the teasing was in good nature. "I am never drinking again."

"Don't make a promise you cannot keep," Shino replied. "You will if the mission calls for it."

"I am never drinking THAT MUCH again," Naruto corrected.

"I don't know, hungover Naruto is rather cute," Hinata teased the blonde.

Naruto could not reply, the idea that Hinata was teasing anybody, especially him just silenced the blonde. All he could do was blush which made the girl giggle.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke called out.

"Oh great, what now?" Naruto complained not even replying to the boy.

"You know maybe you should just beat him and get it over with?" Choji spoke as he took a ration bar out of a pocket and quickly ate it.

"I have more important things to worry about then an Uchiha with an ego," Naruto answered his friend's question.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke called again. "I want to fight you."

"No," Naruto replied with a straight face.

Sasuke paled then his face started to turn red in anger, Shino and Shikamaru had the same thought.

' _Just how stupid/troublesome is Sasuke?'_

The answer came with the dumbest action Sasuke Uchiha has ever performed to date.

The boy went through several hand signs. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** ," Sasuke shouted and breathed out the massive fireball at the group.

" **Suiton: Mizudeppō** ," Naruto shouted and sent a large and very fast-moving shot of water at the fireball.

The water hit destroyed the fireball, and then slammed into the Uchiha.

"Wow," Choji spoke. "I don't know what is more shocking...the stupidity of Sasuke to attack us or how fast you were able to use the Water Gun"

"That was not," Shika started when Naruto growled without looking at them.

"Is he alive?" Hinata asked. She may not like the Uchiha, but she was naturally a caring person and Sasuke was a Shinobi of the leaf...in title anyway.

"Oh, he is alive, that was a very weakened version," Naruto replied.

Just then Sasuke gave a shout as he coughed out water and staggered to his feet. The group could see he had a glazed look to his eyes, but knowing the boy had a concussion would not win him any pity as he took from his pouch a handful of Shuriken with all his might threw them...at Hinata.

The speed of the throw was impressive, and no one was able to react in time. Hinata closed her eyes and braced herself. When she heard several rather sickening thuds in front of her but had not felt any pain she opened her eyes.

There standing in front of and facing her was a red-eyed Naruto, he just growled as he jumped back towards the Uchiha with a snarl, seven of the stars sticking in his back.

Naruto spun around and sunk his fist into Sasuke's gut, The Uchiha's eyes went white as all the air was knocked out of him. But Naruto did not stop he brought his other fist up into the same spot lifting the Uchiha off the grown. Naruto slipped into his whirlpool style as he kept hitting and spinning with each hit adding more force and lifting the boy higher and higher. Naruto grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt and pulled back a fist.

"Naruto!" Chief shouted as he stood there, arms crossed. When Naruto stopped and looked at the man as he and the Uchiha returned to the ground fist still cocked. "He won't feel it."

Naruto snorted and looked at Sasuke, he was out cold on his feet.

"Well I owe him one," Naruto replied as he just let the boy go.

Sasuke just hit the ground in a heap.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Naruto growled.

Everyone watched as a thin layer of red started to cover his body, Jiraiya who had shown up maybe two minutes after the Chief was watching very worried, eyes darting between the blonde and his friends. they two seemed worried but not confused, then he remembered that the kids knew about the fox.

The old sage was about to suggest they get Naruto hidden when Hinata just walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his arm. In an instant, the red vanished, and the blonde looked to the girl making sure SHE was alright.

"That, Naruto is a very good question," Chief asked as he looked for Shika and Shino to give him a rundown of what started it.

Jiraiya inched towards his Godson, worried that the fox was trying to sneak out.

"Relax Ero-Sennin," Naruto spoke as he finished checking Hinata. "Kurama is not trying anything."

"Hold still," Hinata spoke and turned Naruto around.

"I am fi...aaaah ouch." Naruto started and Hinata just pulled the one shuriken out then held it up for him to see that it had pierced the DHH.

"Damn he threw those things with intent," Kiba spoke up. "Has he gone insane?"

"If he had his Sharingan I would say yes," Chief spoke up. "But even while Naruto beat him it did not activate...mainly due to the fact he was knocked out on the first punch."

"You should take your student and get him checked out," Naruto called out.

For the record they knew the blonde could sense everyone...now the group tried to look around and FIND the Jonin. Kakashi did not give them a chance he just flickered in and grabbed the Uchiha then vanished again.

"There," Hinata spoke as she patched up the one wound in Naruto's back (though it was already healing she wanted to do something he did jump in front of those Shuriken for her)

"We need to get out of the village," Naruto spoke up as he reached back and pulled Hinata into a one-armed hug as a thank you. The blush was legendary for her but she stayed awake.

"We have about forty minutes," Jiraiya check his watch.

"We stay I'm going to hunt the Uchiha down." the blonde growled. "Like I said I owe him one."

"Good idea but before we leave," Chief started and pulled out a set of files. "I was going to have us go over these first. but now make a clone each."

And Chief followed his own order soon there were clones of Chief, Jiraiya, Hinata, Shika and three Naruto's.

"Ok you all go with my clone he will explain what the mission is...you three." he pointed to Hinata, Shika, and Naruto clones. "Have forty-eight hours to memorize everything in those files. And come up with a plan, when you do poof, and we will take it from there."

The group nodded.

"And don't attack, touch, speak or do anything to the Uchiha," Chief ordered. There were glares sent his way, "One; no one would believe that Naruto beat Sasuke. Remember we are spending a lot of time keeping Naruto's skill a secret from the village and the spies.

"Two; "I need to know what the hell is wrong with him...so I need him alive."

"Is that why you let him keep his star...to convince the village..." Shino started to ask.

"He is not the only one to be carried through an obstacle of the Gauntlet, he did not need me to rescue him, so he passed," Chief replied.

The group nodded.

"Now I will remove that star if he does not get his head out of his ass when we reveal Naruto to the world and no longer need to convince the world Sasuke is 'The One'" Chief finished and looked at the group. "Don't touch speak or do anything to him till I say...Naruto no pranks."

"Then let's get out of the Village while I am still able to obey, where are we going?" Naruto replied.

"Head for Land of Wind."

* * *

The clone Of Chief took everyone that was staying in the Village to 93,

"Chief," Shino started. "What did you mean when you said, 'If he had his Sharingan'?"

"There has been more than one time someone with a Sharingan has been driven insane by it," Chief replied. "It is known as the Curse of Hatred, and it is very real."

Shino nodded and sat down waiting for the three clones to open the files.

"Ok what I tell you, cannot be told to anyone else even those we trust as allies, mainly cause we are about to break five different treaties and this could start a war where we are the 'bad guys'" Chief started as he opened each file.

"Inside is all the information we have on the targets, first up is a Jonin sensei known as Baki, for the record he is my target." Then Chief looked at Hinata. "Hinata I choose you cause Hyuga's are very effective against a Suna puppet user. You can see and disable the chakra threads they use,

Hinata opened her file and saw a boy with war paint and what looked like Cat pajamas.

"Kankurō older of the two sons of Rasa, KazaKage of Suna," Chief spoke.

"You're going after the children of Suna's Kage?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Hush boy," Jiraiya spoke up.

"Yes," Chief replied. "We need to speak with them, but I have no doubt a fight will be required."

"Next is Shikamaru," Chief continued and when the Nara opened he saw a picture of a Blonde Girl, she had the eyes of someone that was worth their weight in a fight. Whatever other feelings he had he beat down with a stick before anyone would notice them.

"Temari, only daughter and oldest of the three, she is damn smart do not underestimate her Shika," Chief spoke as he looked at the Nara.

"And this one?" Naruto asked as he looked at the picture of the boy with circles around his eyes and a tattoo on his forehead.

"Gaara of the Sand, insane bloodthirsty killer. And the Jinchūriki of the One-tailed Beast Shukaku," the group stared at the Chief. "His seal is either damaged or done very badly...we need Jiraiya to look at it but...he will not go quietly. And if Shukaku even senses we are trying to mess with his control over the boy...you will need Bunta."

Naruto nodded and started reading the file on Gaara's known skills, as did the group.

"And Naruto, Kurama is bound to have his own opinion on the One-Tail...they don't like each other much..."Chief started.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked confused.

"For lack of a better word...they are brothers. Shukaku is the weakest of the nine but he is also one of the most aggressive, and the fox liked to remind his brother that he was stronger."

"Great, so I have to deal with a sibling rivalry between two demons and make sure they don't kill each other, right?" Naruto whined as Chief just nodded. "How can this get any worse?"

"Want me to list all the ways?" Shikamaru asked.

* * *

At the border of Wind and Rice Fields, a team from The Village Hidden in the Sand made camp, the youngest stood staring out into the darkness as he thought about all the blood he was planning to feed mother. An older boy in cat pajamas wearing war paint and carrying a bundle on his back, watched the younger boy for a time before he headed over to his older sister,

"Hey Temari," the boy called. "What you reading?"

"The files we got on the Leaf village," she replied not even looking at her brother. "Something seems off."

"Like what? It seemed rather straightforward to me."

"That Kankurō is the problem." She replied, "going by this there is almost no real opposition for us, a handful of standout Shinobi and the rest just trash and fodder. Even from all the Great Clans. Only two names stick out, Neji Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah, they said that the Uchiha was the next God of Shinobi, we will have to worry about him I guess." the boy replied nodding.

"I don't like it, Shikaku Nara is well respected by us and he is their Jonin Commander, but this says his son is worthless and lazy above all. How can the son of such a skilled Shinobi be so...disappointing?"

"Well, Leaf is a Peaceful Village maybe they just got lazy...isn't that good for us?" her brother asked.

"Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka even the heir of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga. All appear to be nothing" she spoke more to herself than anything. "I do not by it...This information is either incomplete or outright wrong."

"What you think Sound held out on us?" Kankurō asked concerned.

"I think the people in Konoha are better at keeping secrets then Sound gave them credit for...they are a village of Shinobi after all...Misdirection is one of our base skills."

* * *

 **A/N well I have been getting a lot of 'guest' reviews and I must say...some of you are reading my mind...careful it can get a little dirty in there.**

 **R/K**

 **1: I was trying to figure out how to get the Kurama girl into the story... I hit a wall last few chapters. this was the best I can do, the muse hit me and I had to write it.**

 **2: Sorry that I made a filler chapter I know I planned for Gaara and Naruto face each other in this chapter but...blame the muse.**

 **3: no Chief does not have a Sharingan nor a Byakugan his eye thing is not a Dojutsus.**

 **4: I always took Temari as being the smartest of the three...**

 **5: Yes, Sasuke is acting dumber...like I have stated before (can't remember when) but I did state that with Naruto not being stupid Sasuke can no longer use him to cover his own stupidity.**

 **6: take a single Jutsu and master it, reduce the time for hand signs and chakra molding...get a fast Naruto with the water gun. (why was it so different and what did Shika want to say?)**

 **7: How did you like the talk with Jiraiya and the boys?**

 **8: How about Hanabi Kyoko and Hinata?**

 **9: The reason Kurama did not react when chief spoke about Shukaku was simple he wasn't part of Naruto's clone...he will react when the real Naruto gets the memories.**

 **10: Happy X-mas let's all eat in great quantities.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chief led, followed by Jiraiya Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. The group moved through the treetops at amazing speeds even with the gravity seals,

"Naruto?" Shika called. "Where is she?"

"Bout thirty yards behind us, it is strange, but I have real trouble tracking her." the blonde replied.

Just then Mai was up moving beside Shika and she just waved.

"She was trained by the best, what did you suspect?" Chief called back and motioned for them to slow and hit the ground below.

"How did you know she was with us?" Jiraiya asked the Nara.

"Mai tends to be where ever she is needed, seeing how we are about to commit, if caught, several crimes...It was logical that she was around."

"So... since the clones are doing the homework for us...what is the plan for the next two days?" Naruto asked.

"Murder," Chief replied calmly. "First degree premeditated no point murder."

The kids stared at him for a moment, Mai just walked with the Chief as Jiraiya hanged back.

"And who is going to commit this murder?" Naruto asked.

"Your father did," Chief replied as he led them down the road.

The three kids and the Sage all stopped. Never had anyone IN THE VILLAGE ever said something like that about the Yondaime.

"Thus, begins our lesson for this day," Shikamaru spoke and his eyes and brain were locked on the Chiefs back as he continued to walk down the road.

"In Leaf, he is hailed as a great hero, loved by all. Almost worshipped as a God by some, hated by damn few." Chief started his lecture. "But in IWA, he is the villain, the butcher of over a thousand Shinobi. His yellow flash is legendary in both Villages, a gift of the gods for the leaf and a walking nightmare for Stone."

"It was war," Jiraiya defended his student.

"And in war, every side commented atrocities that most look to forget," Chief finished. "I am not talking logic here. This is pure emotion, hate anger despair, the things that lead to more war and death. But also push us to the best we can be."

"So Iwa hates the Yondaime for what he did during the war?" Hinata asked as she followed along.

"No," Chief replied. "Most of the things he did have already been forgotten, oh he still has the flee on sight order. But most don't really recall why. No, their hate comes from the one day that he, in their mind, Murdered over a thousand Shinobi in just seconds."

"The battle that won us the war?" Shikamaru asked and when Chief nodded.

"Are they just poor losers?" Naruto asked...his voice and face were not sarcastic he really wanted an answer.

"No, seven-hundred of them were fresh Genin straight out of their Academy or with maybe a few months training," Chief replied and stopped walking.

"We were losing," Jiraiya spoke up. "True Uzu cost them more than they could afford, but when the war really got going Iwa took what they had left and went all in, along with Kumo and Kiri. Kusa had been beaten all to hell by all sides, Ami was a nightmare. All we really had was Suna and a few minor Villages."

Jiraiya spoke and his eyes darkened as he relieved a nightmare he did not want to see again.

"Iwa pushed and pushed hard, Kumo from the left just as hard and Kiri...we got lucky they did try but when they lost their Biju at Uzu it basically took their spirit. Anyway, Iwa pushed had and was able to pressure us, there were many a time we only held the line because Minato was there."

"More than once your father and his team," Chief continued and looked at Hinata. "Along with Kushina's team were literally the ONLY thing that held them back."

The kids paid very close attention, never in all the history classes did was it ever mentioned about how close Konoha came to lose the war.

"Ōnoki The Tsuchikage, he and Hiruzen were getting tired of the war," Chief continued. "But there were a lot of hardliners wanting to keep fighting on both sides. And the Tiny, bad-tempered, and annoying as all get out, Stone Kage knew he could not just end the war without losing face and probably being replaced by someone that would continue that war."

Naruto almost laughed at the Chief's description,

"So, he looked for a way to end it…it is a shame his generals had a plan that they did not get his approval on," Chief almost growled. "Though the Tsuchikage wanted Minato dead just like everyone else he was trying to do it with the least number of loses he could…not an easy task."

"They formed up the largest Army they could at the time," Jiraiya took over. "Thousand strong but as you heard mostly Genin with little to no actual training."

"Why?" Naruto and Hinata asked at the same time causing them to blush.

"Meat Shield," Shikamaru answered and the three adults nodded.

"Wait you are telling me, they planned to use those Genin as a shield," Naruto asked. "Let me guess, While Minato is dealing with the Genin the experienced Shinobi sneak in and try to get a quick kill?"

"It is a standard Tactic, distraction, and deception to open up a killing opportunity." Shikamaru nodded looking grim.

"So, they hate my father cause their plan failed or because he killed all those young Shinobi?"

"Both," Chief replied. "Those who knew of the plan hated him because it failed, and they lost another large portion of their forces. Those that did not know the plan see it as Minato butchering untrained Genin simply because he enjoyed it."

"How did they lure him out there, you said he was alone," Shikamaru asked.

"They attacked his Genin team," Jiraiya answered. "Or at least that is what it seemed like, the truth is only Kakashi knows what the hell happened, and he isn't talking."

"Oh, he talked about it, it just did not seem to make sense," Chief corrected.

"Wait, Kakashi, as in team 7 Jonin sensei Kakashi…as in DOG…was on my fathers Genin team?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya blushed as he realized he let that slip.

"Though he was a Jonin himself," Chief spoke. "It was decided he needed to be on a team due to his young age."

"I will have to speak with him," Naruto replied.

"ANYWAY," Shikamaru interrupted again. "So, they attack his Genin, I guess someone died, and the Yondaime goes out to get revenge?"

"Kills a thousand Shinobi," Chief nodded. "And is herald a hero in Konoha and a murder in Iwa."

"There are always consequences to every action. They can and normally do effect not just you but those you care for," Naruto spoke the rule again.

"That rule in my number one rule," Chief spoke. "Of all the things I have learned in my long life, that right there is the most important."

* * *

The group traveled the rest of the day in silence as they moved through the Land of Fire, that night Jiraiya made a choice.

"Naruto," he spoke calmly. "I want to test your Sealing skills but now is not the time, however, I want to start teaching you one of your fathers Jutsu's."

"Is it Wind based?" Naruto started, "Or water I am really good with those." The boy replied.

"It is a Chakra base," the sage spoke up. Remembering that attack he heard Naruto had used. "Do you know your nature Affinity?"

"Wind primary, but I have a secondary of water," Naruto replied and Hinata spoke up.

"Like mine?"

"No, your Wind and water are completely equal," Chief corrected as he walked to the group. "Naruto's is Wind first then water. It is not a great difference but there is a difference."

"Let me teach you the first step," Jiraiya started and pulled out a water balloon and showed him what to do. Mai again proved her usefulness and understand as she produced several hundred balloons needing to be filled.

"You are just full of surprises?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

' _You have no Idea_ ' was her reply with a smile.

Naruto made fifty clones and set them to work, then sat at the fire of their tiny camp that was hidden in the bushes.

"Ok mind telling us what that water attack was and why you called it the wrong name?" Shikamaru asked as he and Hinata joined him.

Chief, Mai and the pervert just happened to come sit at the fire at that moment as well.

"Well, when I learned about my wind and water affinities and my clones had mastered the basic steps." Naruto started.

"How many clones how many hours?" the Nara asked interrupting.

"One hundred clones seventy-two hours straight for each step." Naruto smiled.

"Basically, you took three hundred days to master each step of elemental manipulation?" Shika spoke.

"No, I got each step done in about eight hours, Chief just wanted me to put in the seventy-two hours before showing me the next. And don't try to trick me with that evil math of yours," Naruto smiled as Hinata giggled.

"After I completed the last of the three days, Chief suggested I head to the Library and find a simple wind and water Jutsu to learn. I picked 'Great Breakthrough for wind,"

"Good choice it is usually the first one a wind user learns." Jiraiya nodded.

"I know," Naruto replied. "As for water well…I went with something very simple you know the Jutsu to gather water from the air; Suiton: Condensation?"

The group nodded as Shikamaru choked.

"You mean that simple one mostly used to refill a water canteen?" the Nara asked.

"Fill a canteen, use to gather water to put out a grass or forest fire, flood an area…" Naruto nodded. "You can do a lot with it depending how much Chakra you pump into it, and how good of control you have."

"So," Hinata started. "You learned two basic Jutsu's, but that does not explain that Jutsu you used on Sasuke."

"Oh…well I combined them."

Naruto smiled as the group all stared at him, Mai and Chief just smiled. Jiraiya was shocked.

"Water and Wind are known to work well together," Shikamaru nodded. "As Hinata can prove."

The girl blushed.

"Yeah, I got the idea from Hinata," Naruto spoke up making the girl blush more. "I am told there is a rock paper scissors game with the elements. Though some do not make sense, How the hell is Earth stronger than water?"

"They say because it can stop water force it to lose its strength," Shikamaru replied.

"Which is bull shit," Naruto replied. "Water takes its time, yes, but it does carve rock I mean look at canyons."

"Continue," Chief spoke up.

"Right, well given time water beats rock, but if you are pressed for time add wind to it. Which is why Hinata's moonlight dance just tears up the Earth Juken style." Naruto nodded to Hinata.

The group waited and Naruto's face went sort of blank, "Where was I going?"

"Combining the two Jutsu," the Nara spoke and smiled as he watched Naruto's brain restart.

"Right, Long story short,"

"Too late," the group replied.

"I made my Naruto Typhoon. It should be able to beat Earth users, but I have yet to test it."

"Why did you call it the wrong name?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Oh that, well I did not want Sasuke to learn I was making my own Jutsu, he was jealous enough as it was. And I find shouting out the name of your attack is kind of stupid…I mean if the enemy knows what is coming and they are fast enough…makes it easy to counter."

Chief and Jiraiya started to laugh, "We have been making that argument since we were your age." Jiraiya answered the question on the kids' faces.

"Yeah, I knew he sent a fire, so I used water, a smart Shinobi will shout out a 'fire' attack and send out a lightning instead. If they're faster appoint sent out a water, then poof fast Shinobi loses where the smarter one wins."

* * *

They woke up before dawn and ate a quick meal before starting out again, but before they left that camp,

"Done," Naruto called as he faced Jiraiya and popped a water balloon.

"Not bad," Shikamaru called out. "Six hours and fifty clones…roughly twelve and a half days."

"How many times do I have to tell you, keep that math away from me," Naruto called back with a laugh.

"This might be too much to ask," Jiraiya spoke as he turned to Mai, "But would you happen to have?"

The girl just nodded and held up a box of the rubber balloons.

"You expected me to teach him his fathers Jutsu?" Jiraiya asked as the Chief watched.

"I was going to force you to teach him," Chief corrected. "Make no mistake, you have skills he needs and ones I can not teach. He completed S.F.T.S, that means he has reached my limit. The only seals I know that he does not are my family seals,"

Hinata watched and looked at her grandfather.

"And no one will learn them." Chief finished, his face was dark as he thought about it and the group wondered. Then Mai placed a hand on his arm and he shook his head. "Sorry…back on topic."

He looked to Jiraiya and gave a grin, "So, yes we planned on you teaching him. Naruto make sure your clones are hidden, we should keep moving if we want to catch up with them.

Obeying Naruto sent his clones to hide since Jiraiya said this part was harder Naruto laughed (evilly you could say.) and made two hundred clones this time.

"How many of those can you make?" Jiraiya asked impressed.

"I was tired after making four thousand at once," Naruto replied and grinned at the Sage's pale face.

"But I'm still fully combat effective after making three thousand," The Blonde finished.

"You've improved," Shikamaru commented.

"You didn't think Chief just let me sit on my butt all day, did you?"

Shikamaru looked at the blonde…then at the Chief then back at the blonde.

They moved faster and harder, Chief would have Hinata check regularly to see if they were being followed. But there was nobody, when Jiraiya asked what he suspected Chief just replied.

"Before we started out, I might have left another present for our good friend Danzo."

* * *

Danzo sneezed out of the blue and then shook his head before he looked back at the table. Seven more of his agents lay dead. During the time Chief Kuzai had taken the kids to the training camp, the War Hawk had his people on lockdown. He literally had all his people in the Root headquarters where they waited. (Hid)

He had only lifted the lockdown order two days ago, and he gave these seven Shinobi one order. Find out what Kuzai was doing, and DO NOT Draw any attention. These were some of his best, he trained them all, and Chief just found them all and disemboweled them in less than two days. Like he knew what the Root leader was going to do and who he would send before he himself did.

Now Danzo was sweating…' _just how steps ahead of me is he_?'

* * *

The next morning started with everyone gaining the memories from the clones they had left in the village

"Damn it," Naruto started as he held his head in pain. "Kurama…Kurama-Sama…DAMN IT YOU STUPID FOX I DON'T CARE…IF YOU DON'T STOP SCREAMING IN MY HEAD I WILL LOCK YOU BACK IN THE CAGE."

Naruto winced but seemed in less pain, when he looked around at everyone he realized,

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Hinata nodded as Shikamaru replied,

"Chief warned us Kurama-Sama would react to hearing about his brother."

"I'll say," Naruto replied and looked at the Chief. "He wants to kill him and says he won't help unless YOU promise that he can."

Chief just stared at him then at Jiraiya, then back to Naruto,

"He and I need to have a private talk," And Chief had Naruto sit as he went through a long set of seals before reaching to touch Naruto's seal.

In the forest, the storm raged showing Kurama's mood.

"Would you calm the fuck down?" Chief shouted as he walked into the opening. "We are not killing Shukaku nor his keeper, we need him alive and on our side."

The fox growled, "You have any idea what he has put us through?"

"Yeah, his damn temper and bloodthirst were what got the humans to start sealing your brothers and sisters. He started all those bad years, in fact, you and he are the only ones' I see that deserve to be jailed."

A massive gust of wind met that statement as with a loud growl.

"Bark all you want," Chief continued. "We both know it is true, now we have a job to do so I suggest you and the blonde build your strategy seeing as we will meet them at noon."

With that Chief just left the mindscape and Naruto who still was unable to hear the words spoken stepped up to the cage and faced the Fox,

"So…any ideas how we do this CORRECTLY?" Naruto asked.

Chief woke from his state a few minutes after he and Naruto had 'met the fox' and looked to Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Well, I believe that was settled,"

"How you were only out a moment," Shikamaru asked.

"Time in a mindscape is…off. An hour there could be eight hours here, a week there could be less than five minutes here. There is a way to control it, but Naruto does not have the skill and I really don't have the patients."

"Oh," The Nara spoke. "Well, our plan is to divide and conquer?"

"Well split them up, we have to give Naruto enough time to deal with the boy and the demon. That will not be easy." Chief replied. Then looked at Jiraiya, "Stay hidden when Naruto has him down you have got to get in and deal with the seal before he has a chance to counter."

The Sage nodded and looked at the boy. "At least this will be interesting."

"You know your plans?" Chief asked Shikamaru and Hinata who both nodded. "Good as soon as Naruto…"

"He really does not like you," Naruto spoke up as he stood.

"I never thought he would…he just hates admitting I am right about anything." Chief smiled "Let's go."

* * *

It was getting close to noon as the siblings moved through the desert, at this pace they would reach the village at dawn. They moved at a basic pace to not draw any attention, not to fast as that could bring an alert they did not want. Nor too slow as that would make the other shinobi to question them, something they really did not need.

There were already enough questions involving the youngest boy's fitness as a Shinobi.

Temari was still on edge about what she had been reading. The facts just did not add up, and they did not add up in a way that looked like they had been staged, something that bothered her more because that level of skill in information manipulation could only be done by a true master.

* * *

In Konoha, Ito Yamanaka sneezed as she worked in her flower shop.

"You're not catching a cold are you dear?" Inoichi asked his wife.

"No, must be someone saying good things about me?" she smiled.

"I thought the rule was you sneeze when someone says something bad?" he asked confused.

"Who could ever say anything bad about me?" she asked with a grin that made the man think ' _Anko has corrupted her_.'

* * *

Then, the wind picked up and Temari stopped,

"We are being followed," she spoke.

"What?" Baki the Jonin that was their sensei spoke up and looked.

"There is several of them," Gaara spoke for the first time that entire trip. "One to the left behind us, one to the right…and one in front."

"And one right here," a man spoke as he just appeared in front of the Jonin.

He was large and in good shape, he wore what looked like address shirt and waistcoat, black pants and boots. With a long black leather trench coat and a pair of dark round glasses with black side guards.

His face seemed plan, but it looked as if he was starting to grow a goatee.

"You're Kuzai," Baki spoke confusing two of the three Genin.

"You're Baki," the man replied.

"What business does a Leah Shinobi," Baki spoke and Temari tensed. "Have in Wind country?"

Temari was paying close attention, she had not heard of a 'Kuzai' but she could tell her Sensei was worried. Whoever he was, he had her Sensei on edge and there was NOTHING in the report about this guy.

"I am here to fix a few problems," he replied. "And hopefully regain Suna as an ally of the Leaf."

The Jonin and the blonde girl got very defensive, it was clear now why the report was so…off…Konoha knew about...

"Baki of Suna, you and I have things to speak of." The Shinobi started then looked to Gaara.

"Gaara of the Sands, inform your 'mother' that the NINE is waiting…that way." And he pointed to the direction that was 'ahead' of them.

Gaara grabbed his head and screamed as he turned and used a large wave of sand to carry him to the target.

Temari and Kankurō stepped up to the Jonin ready for combat.

"Now, children," Kuzai spoke up. "Your Jonin and I have things to speak about, but don't worry I have arranged for you to have a couple friends to play with."

The man's voice dripped with sarcasm,

"Handpicked by me…should offer a unique challenge. Your opponent …"

Kuzai looked at the boy and pointed to the left, "is there. And yours, young lady, is there." And pointed to the right.

They looked to Baki who just nodded, and the two kids jumped away heading in the opposite directions that Kuzai had told them to go. Kankurō went to the right and Temari went to the left.

Baki watched as the man gave no reaction to the fact the two Genin went against his directions. So the Jonin just stared at him with the one eye that was not covered, thinking about the situation.

"Unofficially," Kuzai started. "the Hokage of Konoha wishes to apologize for stealing the money of Suna by taking missions that should have gone to your shinobi."

That caught the Suna Shinobi off guard.

"We understand why that act would make Suna resent the Leaf, however siding with the wanted murder Orochimaru and his Village of sound was rather stupid."

"Not my call," Baki replied. "Rasa the KazaKage made the choice. I doubt he will change his mind."

* * *

Kankurō traveled the distance and found a cropping of three large rocks. Moving slowly, he looked around before a Kunai was stuck into the ground at his feet with a red explosive tag that detonated two seconds after he jumped away.

The puppet user got to his feet looking around when he spotted a girl with blue hair wearing a blue and black battle kimono. He looked at her face and paled when he saw those white eyes.

"A Hyuga?" he asked, and she just nodded and took a fighting stance he had not seen before. "Your Hinata Hyuga, Heir of the Hyuga clan?" Again, she just nodded. _'She seems more than that file reported…sis you were right.'_

"I suggest," the Hyuga spoke finally. "You get out of that; your puppet will need fun maneuverability."

Not sure what else to do the 'boy' put the bundle on his back on the ground and unwrapped it. Stepping from the bundle, Kankurō Stood next to his puppet Karasu that he'd used a henge to make it appear to be him.

The boy flicked a finger and the puppet attack at high speed, Hinata just dodged and danced around it taps her fingers to it softly before slipping away avoiding its attacks of senbon needles. At first, the boy did not know what the hell she was doing, then he realized that he had lost some control of his puppet.

He had to look closer before he realized that every time she taps her finger she was disconnecting one of the chakra threads he used to control the puppet. This was why puppet users hated fighting the Byakugan, in a show of fear and anger he tried to catch her in his puppet. But it was too late, the puppet fell to the ground in a heap before he could even start.

The Hyuga was quickly next to the boy, he dodged an attack hoping to buy time to reconnect his strings, but it was for nothing as she touched both his shoulders and then his hips. He felt both his arms and legs freeze up and he fell face first to the ground.

The girl held a finger to the back of his neck, "My orders are to detain you, please yield."

The boy just laid there and thought, he was able to turn his head and spotted his lifeless puppet and went to try to reconnect it…before his lights went out.

Hinata looked at the boy as she pulled her finger off his neck, her Byakugan had seen the thread of chakra try and race out to the puppet before she put him out. That fight went perfect and faster then planned, it was as if the Chief had been able to stage the whole scene like in a movie or book.

* * *

Temari moved through the sand quickly, but very alert. Nothing in their plans had prepared them for this day, and every second that passed had her guessing and second-guessing her situation. After a short time, she came across two things that shocked her…first was the oasis.

It was not much a few dozen trees around a pool of clear water but what made it really stand out was the boy that was laying on his back arms behind his head staring at the sky.

That was the second thing she had not expected to find, and she checked to see if it was Genjutsu. Not finding any she pulled her battle fan from behind her and slowly approached. The boy gave her half a glance before looking back to the sky.

"Troublesome," the boy spoke. "Not only am I forced to fight…but I am forced to fight a girl, a very troublesome looking one at that."

That pissed the Sand girl off as she opened her fan fully, the boy barely noticed as he finally stood up. She took a hard look at him, his strange pineapple hair, his vacant board looking face…his eyes. For some reason she started to blush and beat that down with a vengeance.

"So?" the boy asked and Temari was able to refocus.

"You're the Nara boy?" she finally realized who he was.

Shikamaru Nara, the laziest boy of the Leaf, his file had him as the third worst student. And that nagging voice that had been in her mind since she first started reading that report spoke up louder…

"Kagemane no Jutsu" the boy called as he knelt with speed and practice.

Temari only had a second to see the shadow charging towards her at great speed, she leapt up and away and cursed as the shadow turned and headed for her again. Without thinking she used her fan to send a heavy gust of wind at her attacker only for the boy to brake his Jutsu and leap away throwing a Kunai with a explosive tag on it.

"Shit." She cursed as she again had to retreat. She noted that he was very quick and seemed to have planned this...' _That Kuzai set me up_ ' was her thoughts as she realized the Nara was the opponent that was picked for her.

"Kagemane no Jutsu," the Nara shouted again. This time Temari went to the air on her fan raising quickly as she stared down at the boy. He stared back at her with those same bored eyes, she did not know what upset her more, being set up or having her opponent acting so bored with their battle.

She leaped from the fan and as she fell brought it down, "Tsumuji Otoshi"

The wind gust charged at the boy, and he was not fast enough. The wind caught him and as she controlled the twister that was formed she started to raise his body higher and higher. But something went wrong, before she could slam him back down he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Her instincts screamed for her to move and, so she jumped. The Nara boy had been behind her and had kicked out to sweep her legs, as she started to return to the ground she watched him as he just flowed though the kick and in the same motion brought his foot up to kick her again. Her head was only saved by folding her fan up and using it to block.

It did not stop him, and he started to attack at close range with Taijutsu, NO WHERE in the file said anything about him being skilled in Taijutsu, in fact it reported that he had the second worst Taijutsu in the class. This boy was attacking quickly and with skill as he brought the fight to close range...not her strongest skill.

Again, she had to duck a kick but this time she planned it and as she ducked she pun around opening her fan and sending a gust of air at point blank range.

"Kagemane," a voice from behind her spoke as the wind hit the boy in front. The boy again vanished in a puff of smoke. "No Jutsu."

She could not move, slowly she felt her body turn it self to face the Nara kid. Only this time when her eyes locked on his she found a Shinobi of skill staring back at her.

* * *

 **Sorry my family dealings have kept me away from my computer this is all I have gotten done since last we spoke.**

 **R/K**

 **1: well, what did I do wrong in this? and don't say kept out the gaara/naruto fight that was always going to be a chapter on its own.**

 **2: in regards to learning things so fast...shika made it clear it took Naruto far longer to learn things but do to the sheer number of clone it looked like a day or so.**

 **3: he spent 3 days for each step of Nature training.**

 **4: hey at least Temari put up a better fight then her brother.**

 **5: well this is last chapter before the new year...for the record this 'family stuff' has taken me 4500 miles in last 4 days. so yeah jet lag.**

 **6: See you all next year, how about a snack for the road.**


	25. Chapter 25

**edited 3/6/2018**

 **here we go again**

* * *

Sakura woke earlier than normal, she knew that Chief, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru would have left that morning so teams 8 and 10 would be a person short and she was hoping she could team up with Ino today. The two girls had completely repaired their friendship and were working hard to not only improve it but also their skills as Kunoichis.

Though they did admit they had not improved the latter as much as they thought they would. They worked hard and tried to push themselves, but something was off, they were not making the same gains they had during the training camp.

Dressing quickly, she went to the ramen stand for her breakfast, that food had done wonders for her. She was stronger had more energy and was able to train more, yet if did not add any unwanted weight to her body. Sure, for an Akimichi large bulk was not only ok it was a great thing…she was not an Akimichi.

Sitting to eat in silence she was halfway done before she realized Sasuke had not arrived. This alerted her, even though he never so much as said thank you to the cook, she knew he was always here for his morning meal as it did help training.

"Sakura?" Kakashi Sensei spoke up as he approached the stand. "You will be training with team 10 for the week Shikamaru is with Chief. I will be on a mission away from the village."

And before she could finish chewing and swallowing her food he was gone again. Nodding more to herself then the now long-gone sensei she stood and stepped away from the stand before a thought hit her mind.

"What the hell did Sasuke do this time?

"Damn good question," Ino's voice spoke up from behind the pink. "Keep your voice down."

Sakura got that meaning and looked around before the two girls quickly left the area. After they made it to the training ground team 10 used Ino looked to her friend,

"Something happened a few hours ago, no one is talking." The Bleach spoke. "But from what I have been able to figure out…Sasuke attacked Hinata."

"He…what?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Sasuke attacked Hinata, I know it seems impossible and I know there is more to the story then that so, for now, we just wait and listen…mother would be upset if I start talking about something like this without knowing."

A cold shiver went down both girl's spines at that moment,

"Oh…my little toys," Anko's voice called out. "Have you learned something?"

Both girls spun around and stared at the woman that was still in their nightmares,

"Anko-san?" They spoke as one.

"Don't call me that, you make me sound old…we are sisters after all." The snake summoner smiled and pulled both girls into an embrace.

"Un…Anko?" Sakura started. "have we…ah…why are you here?"

"Well since Ibiki is busy playing," As she spoke the girls shivered with how the woman said the word 'playing'. "I was kind of bored and figured I would check on my toys. Now face me and let me get a look at you both."

The girl reluctantly obeyed and stood before her. Anko looked over them both with a calculating eye,

"I can see neither of you have been lazy," she started. "But it is clear you both have fallen behind in some way."

Both girls remained quiet, they knew the woman was right but neither could figure out 'why?'

"Let's go," Anko spoke and when both girls hesitated. "Look, all reports show you training during the days even your free time. I am going to join you two today and SEE what is the problem, so…start your normal training regimen and I will find the problem."

Not sure what else to do, the girls just started. They focused on their regimen and forgot Anko had joined them.

* * *

Kurenai and Asuma had watched the three talking and heard Anko's plan. Both the Jonin had also noticed the lack of gain by the two girls despite the fact neither had become lax in their training. Maybe Anko could find what they had missed.

So, they went and found Choji who was making his way to training, and he was not alone. Seems with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata out of the village Choji, Shino and Kiba decided to stick together.

"We will be doing our team training together," Asuma started.

The boy looked at the two Jonin,

"And Ino?" Choji asked as he looked for her.

"With Anko," both the Jonin replied.

"I had not heard of either, making a mistake," Kiba spoke up.

"They have not, Anko is just bored and wants to hang with the girls," Kurenai replied to her Genin.

"Play with her toys?" all three boys asked.

Asuma almost laughed but held it when Kurenai glared at him before she looked back and nodded at the boys.

No more questions were asked.

They decided to head to Team 8 training ground where they started their warm-ups.

"I thought someone said your Aunt was returning?" Kiba asked as he helped Choji complete his stretching.

"I thought so as well," the Akimichi replied. "But I have not heard anything about that since."

"What is your Aunt like?" Shino asked as they three slipped into their katas.

"Well, not like any other Akimichi, she mastered our calorie control,"

"Ok, what do you mean?" Kiba asked not getting a picture.

"It means I look very different than any other Akimichi," a voice spoke up.

The boys as well as the Jonin all turned to see a woman standing at the entrance to the training ground. The first thing they noticed was that she was tall, dark red hair a kind face but very strong look to it.

She also had a DHH vest that resembled a sports bra and she showed off her midsection. With good reason as she had a well-defined midsection of six-pack abs. She wore what looked like black spandex pants that showed that her legs were just as muscular and a pair of Thunder Goddess boots.

"Black trench coat," Shino spoke first. "Naruto was right."

"Auntie Tank," Choji cried out and went to give the woman a hug.

The woman wrapped her arms around the boy and lifted him off the ground like he weighed nothing,

"My Lil' Choji," she spun him around. "My you're getting big…pretty soon I won't be able to do this anymore."

Choji blushed as she put him back down, next the woman looked at the other two boys,

"So, all male Genin team or is the boss playing mix and match?" she asked smiling.

"Mix and match," Asuma replied. "It is good to see you again Takana."

"Good to see you as well," she replied. "How many times have I had to tell you…it's Tank."

The bearded smoking Jonin just nodded as Kurenai stepped forward, she was visibly nervous.

"Ah the Genjutsu mistress," Tank started. "You seem nervous about something, anything I can help you with?" the woman smiled.

Straightening her back she pulled something from inside her top. It was a photo of tree teen girls, Tank in the middle.

The woman just smiled as she took the photo, Shino and Kiba just raised an eyebrow as they watched the Akimichi woman sign the photo.

"Don't be so shocked," Choji smiled at his friends. "Nature's Fury is legendary, remember what Anko said; she, Kurenai sensei and Yugao wanted to recreate the all Kunoichi powerhouse."

"Yes, but that was a one of a kind team," Tank spoke up as she smiled at the boys. "Still, it would have been better than letting that snake have a Genin team."

The growl in her voice made it clear she has the same feelings Chief had about the Snake Sannin. Choji picking up her mood changed the subject.

"So, Aunt Tank," Choji started. "I am glad you're back, any idea what Chief has planned for you?"

"Oh, he wants me to help train you in Taijutsu, and then work at the academy also teaching Taijutsu and physical education." She replied and smiled at the shocked and approving faces from the group.

"I am also here to deal with the fangirls, I hear they have only gotten worse?" she asked as she looked at the group. Most nodded with a somber look in their faces.

"Well they will get over that right quick and in a hurry," the large woman growled. "Hey, I have not found the hummingbird…did she go with boss too?"

"If you mean Mai," Shino started, and Tank nodded. "Yes, she is with Chief on the 'special training'."

"Special Training? He is out raising hell again, isn't he?" Tank smiled.

"You seem to know him well," Kurenai spoke up finally as she regained her composure.

"Oh, did a few missions for him." She smiled as she removed her heavy coat to show her arms were just as muscular as the rest of her body.

"How was the Kumo border?" Choji asked.

"Same old same old," she replied "Now, I am sorry for interrupting your morning training, we should continue.

Kurenai nodded and paired Choji and Kiba to spar as Asuma and Shino started. The Jonin stood next to the Akimichi as they watched.

After about twenty minutes,

"You are still improving Shino," Kurenai spoke up.

"Yes, interesting style, River style?" Tank asked.

"Correct, my mother's style as she is from the Land of Rivers." Shino nodded.

"Kiba you're dropping your shoulder too much," Asuma spoke as he and Shino finished. "It is giving your attack away."

The dog boy just nodded and tried to move quickly around the larger Akimichi.

"You're faster then I thought you would be," Tank spoke as she looked at Choji. "But you could do better."

"Naruto and the guys have been working on my speed," her nephew replied as he grabbed Kiba and hip tossed him to the ground. "Does mom know you're back yet?"

The woman smiled, "No, wanted to make sure we did not interrupt your day's training."

"Ok that is enough," Kurenai called. "Today we will continue to work with Genjutsu detection."

Kiba whined as well as his partner, Tank looked at him confused.

"With our sense of smell, we can detect an illusion rather quickly so to train our other detection skills…"

Kurenai finished the boy's statement by tossing a couple simple but powerful stink bombs onto the ground.

* * *

Chi-Chi Akimichi was making her morning rounds through the different houses. This was so common and usual that most did not even notice the large woman. Being the Special Jonin in charge of the care and welfare of all the brothel houses in the Village was an honorable job most did not think about.

'Mama' Chi-Chi took her duty with a level of pride few even understood, and there was a very clear, unwritten rule…Never Mess with The Girls. Almost everyone knew and followed that rule,

"Get out of this house and never come back!" a woman shouted as Chi-Chi approached the door to his next stop.

"To hell with you, I have money" a male replied. "That means I can do what I want when I want and to who I want."

The Akimichi just walked into the door where she found the Chunin house mother standing between the girls and three men that all wore Hai-Tai of the Leaf. The Shinobi looked to be about Eighteen, then one who was clearly the leader as the other two tried to stop him, raised his fist and most to strike the mother.

Chi-Chi just moved and grabbed the troublemakers wrist and bent it backward, the snap silenced everyone as the Akimichi moved with silent rhythm as she spun the male around even before he registered the pain in his now broken arm. The moment his eyes were able to focus on the large woman she used her forearm to smash his nose.

"You have not lost your gentle touch," a voice spoke as Chi-Chi stared down at the now broken 'boy'.

"Get him out of here," Chi-Chi told the other two as she pointed down at the one on the ground before turning to face the voice.

Kyoko stood in the doorway as she looked over the scene.

"I hear you are returning to your true potential." The Akimichi replied as she moved to check the mother and girls, as well as get a report about what started it.

Kyoko waited till she was done before the Akimichi and the Hyuga left the house together to continue Chi-Chi's rounds.

"I needed some help," the Hyuga started. "Father wants me to help Iruka at the Academy, manly dealing with the aspiring Kunoichi's"

"Sounds like a good idea, what did you need to ask me?"

"If you might help, you tend to work well with stupid kids and more important stupid girls. I am not foolish to think I know all the answers." Kyoko replied.

"I might lend a hand but my duties here do take up a lot of time," Chi-Chi replied.

"Father said that when your sister-in-law returns she will also be helping, but I have no idea when that will be…and it is only a couple of weeks before classes resume."

"If she is not back in the next few days I suggest we go…" Chi-Chi started but stopped midsentence as a cold breeze blew through the street. "She has returned." Was all the large woman said before going silent.

* * *

After lunch, the kids were released from training, but none went home. The news that Takana 'The Raging Tank' Akimichi had returned had many heading for the Akimichi compound.

Anko was still with the girls as the two younger ones sat and finished their lunches.

"Well girls," the snake summoner started. "I see you have not stopped training as that was a good workout."

"But it feels… off," Sakura replied as she sat and thought about it.

"When Hinata-Chan returns have her check your chakra levels," Anko replied before looking at them. "But, the reason it feels off is," she smiled evilly. "You don't have me chasing you around, I think you two got so used to it that now you can't push your self to do your best."

Both girls shivered at the thought because as she spoke they realized she was right.

"Can…can we think about that?" Sakura asked.

"Course you girls have been very good I can not do anything till you ask." Anko smiled as she spotted Kurenai approaching.

"Are you still here?" the red-eyed woman asked.

"Course where else would we be?" Anko smiled then noticed the look in her friend's eyes.

"Takana has returned," Kurenai replied. "She is heading for the Akimichi compound.

Anko's eyes shot open and took Sakura and Ino by a hand and raced away pulling the girls with her. Kurenai just laughed.

* * *

The group at the Akimichi compound was larger than ever before (including the triple wedding a few years back) Chi-Chi Akimichi stood arms crossed in the middle facing the entrance.

Those that knew just gathered around making sure everyone had drinks and food as this would be a show not seen in ten years but always enjoyable.

Those that did not understand were wondering why the large woman looked as if she was planning to take on the Armies of the underworld by herself.

Anko arrived dragging the two girls with a smiling Kurenai right behind her. The Snake woman was frantically looking around,

"She has yet to arrive," Asuma smiled as he stepped closer. "Sakura, Ino is your day going well?"

Kurenai smiled at her boyfriend before taking Anko's hand and guiding her so the snake woman would climb on her back like normal.

"It has been…fine so far," Sakura replied as Ino watched the sadistic woman.

"Ok now she is acting like a fangirl," Ino spoke up and looked at the man. "How is she any different than how we were?"

"I think the reason that Anko's reaction is acceptable," Asuma started. "Is she did not let it get in the way of her training…in fact she trained harder because of it. Can you two say that?"

Both girls shook their heads and went to join the group. Anko had heard the Jonin's words and whispered to her friend,

"I really am acting like a fangirl, aren't I?"

"Yes," Kurenai replied. "But you're not the only one, when I saw her earlier I wasn't able to speak till after I got her autograph."

"Lucky," Anko whined.

"I am sure she will sign yours as well, she did not even flinch when I asked." Kurenai smiled and reached back to pet her friends head.

Just then Kyoko exited one of the buildings with a monkey on her shoulder, those who had met said monkey knew him as Mack…or to be precise Master Mack.

"Good turn out," Kyoko spoke, and the monkey just nodded.

Gai and his team came running into the compound, they had just returned from a C-rank and the moment the Jonin had heard that Tank was back he came running.

"Mother," Neji spoke as he stood next to his teammates.

"Neji, how was your mission?" she replied.

It was sad, but mother and son had yet to find a bond with each other, neither knew what to do. For now, they were teammates from training camp. That was as far as their paths had crossed.

"It was a simple courier mission, we met no resistance in any form." The boy replied as he moved to stand with Gai, though he was stopped by TenTen as she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to stand with his mother.

Gai watched as the female of his team worked to help mother and son connect, smiling he walked over to Asuma and Kurenai (with Anko).

"You seem just as eager as the rest of us," Asuma smiled.

"Been many years since we got to see The Tank vs. The Dozer," Gai replied.

"I had forgotten that was Chi-Chi's old nickname," Anko smiled. "Oh, this should be good…where is the Dango guy?"

"Here," an Akimichi walked up holding a large platter of various foods including Dango. Anko smiled and teased the large man about a date later…only to be reminded about the tea house the next day.

Asuma smiled as another Akimichi came up to the group with different drinks including beer,

"Something is telling me," Ino started to whisper to Sakura. "This might have happened before."

Shino, Kiba, and Choji arrived next followed by the Hokage, once the old man arrived Chi-Chi spoke,

"ALRIGHT TOOTHPICK…Everyone that's coming is here, you can STOP with the grand entrance."

The woman was growling by the time she finished,

"You never were much fun, pudgy" a new voice replied as a well-built woman landed before the large woman.

Both reach and grabbed each other's fist where they started a silent test of strength.

"Hanging out with those Kumo shinobi made you weak?" Chi-Chi challenged.

"Not as weak as you, after babysitting those children…mother hen."

"You know the rules," the Monkey that had been sitting on Kyoko's shoulder jumped and landed on the women's joined hands. "Once we start there are only two rules, no killing and stop when I say,"

Neither woman took their eyes off the other but both nodded. Sakura and Ino were really confused, they had thought they were meeting an Akimichi woman…but this new woman couldn't be an Akimichi…she did not have an ounce of fat on her.

"You girls are in for a treat, that is Tank Akimichi pound for pound the strongest woman of the leaf," Anko spotted the looks for Sakura, Ino, AND TenTen,

"I thought Lady Tsunade was the strongest?" TenTen asked.

"Only when she adds her chakra to her strength, Aunt Tank is pure natural power," Choji answered. "Aunt Tank was one of Lady Tsunade's Genin with Hinata and Naruto's mothers. It is said only my mother and father could go pound for pound with her."

"That," Choji's father Choza spoke up. "Is a load of bull, I could never match either of those women in a true contest of strength."

The large man spoke as he sat back and watched the show. Not sure what to say, the smart ones said nothing as they waited. The seconds ticked by slowly as the two women, and one monkey, waited…

"Begin," Master Mack spoke and leaped off the women's joined hands.

What followed was a contest of strength many of the older shinobi, and none (minus Choji) of the younger ones had seen before. The women began to push and throw each other in a contest of strength and grappling skills, Tank shocked a few when she performed a deadlift pick up and throw on Chi-Chi. Only for the larger woman to land on her feet and hands and charge back at high speed. The ground shook each time someone hit, and neither woman looked to be getting tired.

The loudest person there was Tsume who was cheering on Tank, Naturally, Choji and his dad were cheering Chi-Chi. The crowd there was really getting into it and by the thirty-minute mark, the only ones that were not loudly cheering were Shibi and Shino Aburame.

What those two did do was start a running commentary of the match. This surprised some as they seemed well educated in the different moves used, and Shino showed that he did have a unique sense of humor as he would add colorful comments about both women. At one time, he was able to distract both Kiba and his mother as they would stop their cheering to bust out laughing.

The match reached its end when Tank leaped back and went through a set of hand signs,

"COVER!" an Akimichi shouted and he and his clan quickly grabbed anyone not already moving.

Before Tank finished her hand signs, Chi-Chi had seen them and quickly went through the same signs,

"EARTH GLAVE!" they shouted at the same time and both stomped a foot into the ground.

Large, jagged, blades of stone shot out of the ground along a line heading for each other. When they connected there was an explosion of energy and small shards of rock. Fortunately, the warning and quick actions of the Akimichi clan made sure no one was harmed,

CRACK…CRACK.

As the dust settled Mack was standing on the very tip of the largest standing rock blade as he looked down. Both Tank and Chi-Chi were on their knees holding their now bleeding heads,

"What did I tell you about not killing each other," the monkey shouted at them as if they were five-year-old children.

"Yes, Master Mack," they spoke as one.

"I believe that ends the festivities for this afternoon," the Hokage spoke up drawing attention to himself. "Welcome back Takana, the village has missed you."

"It would not have if that council hadn't tried to dis-honor my friend," the Akimichi woman growled back as she stood and GLARED at the Hokage.

"A mistake that HAS been fixed," the Hokage replied without batting an eye.

"It better, ten years away gave Chief time to teach me how to ensure they actually live through it."

That was a clear reminder of why she left to start with, she knew she would have killed them if she stayed…now she knew how to keep them alive. The old man did not miss a thing and got every hidden and not so hidden message. He just looked her in the eye and nodded.

* * *

"Wow," Ino spoke as she and Sakura still stared at the two Akimichi women.

"That," Kurenai spoke up. "Is proof that men don't always out power a woman, neither used any chakra or ninjutsu till the very end."

The red-eyed woman kept a calm face, but she was very happy Tank was back, there was no man in the village that could go power for power with her or Chi-Chi…well maybe Chief, but there are still so many unanswered questions about him that she was not putting him in that category yet.

* * *

"I need all Jonin Sensei's as well as Anko, Chi-Chi, and Yugao to come to my office. Shino, you and your team have the evening off." The Hokage called as he looked around.

"We were there, Hokage-sama," Shino replied. It did not escape him that this was about that morning with the Uchiha.

"I know, and I will be calling you forward later to get your official reports, but for now this is a meeting for senior Shinobi, dismissed." The old man did not sound upset but made it clear there would be no talking about it.

* * *

The adults quickly left, a few Akimichi stayed behind to watch the kids, and they did not hide the fact that they were. It was now clear that these kids had been fooling everyone and the adults were not going to be fooled again…at least not as easily.

"Ah…Shino?" Ino spoke up first. "We know you're were talking about Sasuke, and we know something happened this morning…now I have heard a rumor but…"

"What the hell happened?" Sakura spoke…shouted…asked with emotion. "there is a rumor that my teammate actually attacked Hinata Hyuga."

"He did," Shino replied. "And he did not,"

* * *

The Hokage sat in his chair and looked at all his senior Shinobi, or at least the ones Chief trusted.

"Where is the Uchiha?" Tsume growled.

"He has yet to wake," Hiruzen replied. "Naruto hit him rather hard."

"Not hard enough," the woman replied.

"He will be punished?" Hiashi asked calmly. Everyone turned to glare at him. "Ok, so I did not treat my daughter well, I made a lot of mistakes that I have been and will be paying for. But, I do care for her."

"Is Naruto, right?" Yugao spoke up and asked. "Is the reason you gave her away to Kurenai because you found out about that plan and wanted to protect her?"

"Yes," the Hyuga replied. "Though till he told you all that, I had no idea he knew."

"That is a talk for another day," Hiruzen interrupted. "No Hiashi you can not see the boy, Dog will handle his punishment…make no mistake he will be punished."

"But Hokage, he tried to kill my daughter,"

"No, he did not," both Chi-Chi and Kyoko replied. Causing everyone to look at them.

"It was clear," Kyoko started. "that after the water Jutsu Naruto used, Sasuke had a concussion a massive one."

"He threw those shurikens," Chi-Chi continued. "With intent, and I would bet next months pay that he was aiming for Naruto." Here she looked over at Inoichi Yamanaka. "If anyone wishes to prove me wrong they should speak to Inoichi."

Chi-Chi did not gamble her pay lightly so no one planned to argue,

"Fine," Hiashi replied a little bitterly. "I can except that seeing as I too have had a concussion before."

"That time Hitomi hit you with the skillet?" both Kyoko and Tank asked at the same time…then looked at each other and smiled at that FOND memory.

The man did not reply to them,

"But he still attacked Shinobi of the leaf, we KNOW he intended to attack Naruto, and though not meaning to, he attacked Hinata." The Hyuga finished as he watched the room.

"That is correct," the Hokage replied calmly. "And, as I said DOG will be handling the boy's punishment. And he was given orders that whatever punishment he chooses, must be able to pacify Chief Kuzai."

"Not the easiest of tasks," Shibi Aburame spoke up.

"Dog can do it though," Tsume nodded, then frowned. "Iruka…you were his teacher…how did…has Sasuke always been this…"

"Stupid?" Anko finished with a growl.

The instructor for the Academy just sighed. "I don't know until Chief changed the situation, Sasuke was never forced to face failure in the academy…he was favored and catered to. I honestly never got the opportunity to test him, to see how he would handle failing at something."

"And, did you bring this up before?" Tank asked as she looked at the scarred man.

"Many times, I was told it did not matter. Sasuke came from a well known and respected clan and if he should ever fail. Seriously they made it sound like they believed that the boy could not fail simply cause he was an Uchiha."

Here Iruka scuffed and Anko mimicked him though she used some 'colorful' language added in.

"That if he should ever fail that he would be able to handle it like any professional Shinobi clan."

"That is the DUMBEST thing I have ever heard." Tank shouted. "Everyone knows Uchiha can't handle failure, I mean…look at Madara, constantly getting his butt kicked by the first and then denied the Hokage hat, and he goes WAY off the deep end."

"Tank," the Hokage started.

"No," she growled back. "No, not this time. The Uchiha have always been the worst losers in this village's history. Only Itachi showed to have any class or self-respect regarding when he failed and we all know THAT only started after Chief got him.

No one argued that ether, Uchiha's were never good at failing.

"Uchiha's don't know how to handle failure, and don't know how to learn from it," Tank continued after a moment of silence. "You did not help the boy by obeying those other teachers." She was again looking at Iruka.

"I know, but they had rank on me," the instructor replied. "and at the time they could have easily gotten me fired."

"No point arguing about that now," Chi-Chi interrupted. "That has been fixed, now we are moving forward."

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a room on a bed. He blinked a few times to clear his sight before he realized that he was in a hospital room and on a table next to his bed there was a clock that gave the time and date,

"You are awake," a voice broke the silence. "Yes, that is the time, you have been out cold for twenty-four hours."

Sasuke looked around and at first, he did not see anyone, then a body appeared out of the shadows. He knew that person, the ANBU gear combined with the mask.

"What, do you remember?" Dog asked in a voice that sent a shiver down the Uchiha's spine.

"I was going through my clan's library, but nothing I found would help me until I awaken my eyes. Then I realized Naruto would be leaving soon and I wanted to challenge him. To test myself, but when I found him he refused. Then I sent a fireball at him to force him to fight me…he sent back a water Jutsu I had never seen before…then I woke up here."

"You threw seven Shuriken at Hinata Hyuga. If Naruto had not blocked them you would have injured and maybe killed her." Dog spoke in a dead tone. "Naruto then hit you six times, before Chief stopped him."

"Hinata?" Sasuke was shocked. "I never meant to attack anyone else."

"That is clear and that is the only reason you're alive right now." Dog replied. "Get up and dressed, I only have six days to ensure you survive when Chief and Naruto return."

Sasuke did not speak as he got up and found his training gear, once dressed Dog grabbed his collar and took him out of the hospital and into the woods…deep into the woods.

The Uchiha looked around and could not recognize where they were, then a shiver went up his spine again and he spun around.

There standing with Dog…was about twenty other ANBU. All staring at him with those lifeless eyes of their masks.

And each holding a cane, then Dog spoke that last two words Sasuke would hear for the next few days.

"Training dummy."

* * *

There was a scream on the wind that morning, and Anko ended up waking with a strange smile on her face. Normally she would search the village for the source…but today she had more important things.

Training was canceled for that day and the kids were encouraged to relax a little, none took the offer, they just went to training privately.

Shino, Kiba, and Choji went to the place where the clones were left hidden to work out the plans. When they got there, they found the Jiraiya clone talking with one of Naruto's,

"Now I want to teach you some of your fathers and mine Jutsu's," the sage spoke. "This one is called Swamp of the underworld, and it is one of my signature Jutsu's."

* * *

Mid-day came and with it, a show, Kurenai, and Yugao had arrived early to Anko's place. When the snake woman stepped from her door she found basically all the mothers, as well as the other women including a confused yet excited Ino and Sakura.

The progression that followed the snake charmer was a sight as no one could figure out (that did not already know) what to make of the psycho Anko dressed so…

* * *

The moment he woke, Iruka knew something was off. Ito Yamanaka had invited (translate: ordered) him to a formal tea. So, he got dressed in his best Kimono and as he left his door…was met by several of the 'guys'.

Gai was there and he just gave that smile of his before stepping closer to inspect the instructor. Iruka was really on edge now as he just turned and headed for the Tea House.

That walk just got stranger and strange as people stared and a few whispered. When he finally entered the house, he realized the guys did not follow him in. He looked around and found it empty except for a short table and two pads.

Taking his seat, he waited, then heard a screen door open and he watched as she walked in holding the tray with the tea set.

She did not speak, neither spoke as she sat and performed a flawless Tea Ceremony.

* * *

 **A/N there you are a filler,**

 **R/K**

 **1: Naruto vs Gaara was kicking my ass, I was trying to make it NOT a one-sided ass whooping. doing that with the other two fights was ok but there are way too many Gaara fans (fangirls) out there that would want my blood if I pulled a beat down of the sand guy.**

 **true I have no problem pissing on the Sasuke fans and the Sakura fans, no trouble at all. but I LIKE GAARA. so I am trying to make that fight respectable.**

 **2: no you** **don't** **get to see Sasuke's hell. let your imagination do the work**

 **3: same with the Iruka/Anko 'date' it was not working each time I tried to write it so...i** **decided** **that you get to imagine it.**

 **4: yep Jiraiya taught him SWAMP. you will love what I plan with that.**

 **5: now I can write G vs N.**

 **6: I am giving you a sneak peek at a chapter many have asked about, no not the G vs N no its a sneak peek at...Itachi.**

 **7: happy new year, start a new diet...screw diets feed this thing.**

* * *

 **sneak peek:**

 **"** **Hey boy, try that shit on me."**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n own my ideas,**

 **Edit 3/7/2018**

* * *

Gaara was livid, as he stood atop the wave of sand as it carried him to his victim. He was thinking about what had just happened, a stranger had appeared in their camp with no warning. Not even mother had sensed him, what she did do was stop him from attacking. She had never done that before, she normally called for blood whenever the opportunity presented itself, but this time she hesitated.

Then came that cryptic message about 'NINE', Mother screamed for blood and almost dragged Gaara as she ordered him to turn and head for his target. Now Gaara of the sands was traveling atop his wave looking for a target that would make his mother very happy, what he found was a short small blonde kid standing, waiting with a small frog smoking a pipe on his shoulder.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Gamabunta asked as he sat on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto had asked the great Toad Boss if he was capable of this feat as he knew he would need his help but wanted to keep that weapon as secret as possible. Bunta had agreed and shrunk himself down to the size of his oldest son Gamakichi.

"Yes," Naruto replied as he watched the Suna Jinchūriki approach. "It seems the main tactic used when fighting someone like me or him is to try and beat them before the demon takes over, to prevent its release.

Shukaku seems to be able to get out faster than most of the tailed beasts, so he normally overwhelms his attackers because they are not wanting to face him,"

"So, your great idea is to intentionally draw out the one-tailed beast?" Bunta asked.

"You will prove my existence with your death," Gaara called out.

"Yes," Naruto answered the frog as he got into a stance. "Come, BROTHER,"

Naruto spoke the last word at Gaara, the Suna Shinobi did not understand that so naturally in his confusion he screamed and sent a massive amount of sand in the form of a hand at Naruto.

* * *

Jiraiya sat in his hiding spot with Mai as he watched the sand Shinobi attack Naruto. The blonde just created about a hundred clone and they all charged from different angles. Though it looked like a random attack, the sage started to notice a pattern.

"I hope this was a good idea, Naruto might not be ready," the sage spoke as he looked at the girl who did not appear to be worried. In fact, she looked to be enjoying the show. "What happens if he cannot handle the one-tail."

She did not reply she did take her eyes off the fight to look at the Kunai that was hanging below her hand by a chakra string. (Naruto had asked about this habit before, and Chief said it was a chakra control exercise that she would practice regularly.)

Jiraiya wasn't sure, till he got a better look. Then his eyes shot open, but before he could speak the kunai was gone the string vanished and she had a finger to his lips.

Her smiled told him that was a secret to remain until the right time, then she pointed back to the fight.

Gaara had destroyed about half the clones, but his anger at being unable to hit the one blonde that had a toad showed as he had gone through a transformation that made half his body look monstrous. In his state of anger, he had not noticed that he had been led down into a hole in the middle of four sand dunes.

Naruto and the clones all stood atop the dunes and looked at the 'boy',

"Ok, let us get the real show started. Will the real Shukaku please stand up?" Naruto shouted as he and half the clones jumped into the air, and started going through the hand signs of Naruto's typhoon. The other half stayed on the ground and started going through the signs Jiraiya recognized as his swap of the underworld.

"UZUMAKI SPECIAL: MALSTROM OF THE UNDERWORLD!" Naruto and his clones screamed at once.

The Naruto's in the air all shot a massive torrent of water as Gaara, but when each stream hit it was at a slight angle. So, as they hit the water started to rotate into a vortex. The clones on the ground unleashed a combined Swamp of the underworld which filled the small valley in between the dunes.

Combined it resulted in a massive Maelstrom in the desert, and at the center was the half-transformed Gaara being tossed around in the violent current.

"Impressive," Bunta spoke as he watched.

" **Yes, it is,** " Kurama replied from in Naruto's head. " **You pulled water from the higher atmosphere so that no one down here were to suffocate due to lack of oxygen.**

 _"yeah, though I don't fully understand what all that meant, Shino basically warned me about that problem.'_ Naruto thought in reply.

"But all this is for nothing if Gaara dies," Naruto spoke aloud.

Just then a golden light burst out of the center of the vortex,

* * *

In the Village Hidden in the Mist, Yagura Karatachi. The fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure, looked up to the sky facing off into the distance. For a brief second his mind was clean, and he had time for one though…

* * *

In the Village hidden in the Clouds, Killer Bee and Yugito Nii, the Jinchūriki of the eight and two-tailed beasts were walking in almost silence. (Yugito was ignoring the annoying sounds her fellow Jinchūriki was making)

When a warm wind blew through the village, Bee stopped talking and both turned to face where the wind came from. Each having the same thought.

* * *

In the Village hidden in Stone, a large man in red was shoveling out a pig sty, while another with a beard stood behind him again asking him to put aside his hate and become more useful to the village.

Han was about to again reply with his middle finger when the wind picked up. Both men stopped and looked at where it came from, the same thought entered their minds…

* * *

A Mist shinobi was traveling in a bubble over a field just outside of Amegakure when the bubble popped. Landing gracefully, he was confused at first before he felt the breeze, he had what he knew then was a shared thought…

* * *

It a small cabin outside the waterfall village a girl with mint green hair was doing a daily chore when the wind picked up. She was confused as she stepped out of her home and looked to where the wind came from. A strange thought, one she did not understand entered her mind…two words…

* * *

In the desert, two men stood still facing each other, neither Chief nor Baki had moved since the three Genin had run off to their fights. They first noticed two people returning Hinata walked behind the quiet boy who had his head down as he walked staring at the ground.

"My part of the mission is complete Chief," Hinata spoke formally as she approached the two Jonin.

"His puppet?" Chief replied not taking his covered eyes off the Jonin.

Hinata pulled out and tossed a storage scroll to the Chief, who caught it and simply handed it to the Suna Jonin. Before said Jonin could even ask a question, Kankurō spoke up distracting everyone. (Chief still never took his eyes off the Suna Jonin.)

"What the…Temari?"

When the others looked they spotted a strange sight, Shikamaru was walking with an arm wrapped around a pair of female legs. Temari was draped over his shoulder. She was bound wrist to ankle.

No one spoke till he made it to the group were he simply dropped the girl on the ground face down. Hinata noticed the boy sweating,

"Hard fight?" she asked as she handed him some water.

"It went as planned, the hard part was the walk back," Shika replied. "I usually have Choji to do the heavy lifting.

Temari started to thrash about in her bound form,

"MmMumble…muver…fumal,"

It was then they realized that not only was she bound, she was also gagged with a cloth wrapped around her head and in her mouth.

"I take it she did not take losing well?" Chief asked as Shika reached into a pocket and toss the man a scroll.

Chief caught it and in a simple motion tossed the scroll to the Suna Jonin just like the last one. No one spoke, but it was clear that it held the missing fan.

Just then a powerful force was felt coming from the direction that Gaara had headed to, the two sand Genin knew that feeling. Temari started to scream (muffled) and thrash about harder fighting her restraints.

Kankurō also started,

"We need to get out of here before it returns."

"Calm down," Shika shouted over both the Sand Genin.

"You don't understand that aura is…" Kankurō

"Shukaku, One-tailed beast," Shika replied. "Yes, we know, now calm down…it is too troublesome having to listen to your cries."

"If you know why are you so calm?" the boy asked confused and scared.

As if to answer the question a second burst of energy filled the air…this one stronger overpowering the demon energy from Shukaku.

"Cause, we came prepared," the Nara spoke.

A few heartbeats of silence, a smile from the Chief. A concerned look to the desert by Hinata,

"What the hell is that?" Kankurō asked completely confused.

"Two words," both Chief and Shika spoke at once.

"Family reunion," Hinata finished.

* * *

"Well," Bunta started. "I believe you got your desired goal. Now what?"

"Better get large Boss, I am going to need you to hold him long enough to wake Gaara up."

Naruto replied with a straight face as he closed his eyes and for the first time intently tapped into Kurama's power…or at least as much as the lock allowed.

The wave of energy that came from the boy who now stood atop a massive toad still overpowered the power emitting from the center of the whirlpool. (yes, even locked up Kurama is just stronger than Shukaku)

 **"There is one MAJOR flaw in that plan** ," Bunta replied. **"I don't have any claws, and one-tail or not, that is still a released Bijū**."

Naruto just got down on hands and feet atop Bunta's head. "Let me worry about that get ready."

The waters started to reseed into the sand and a massive form rose from it, the Tanuki (raccoon dog) was awake and pissed. He searched the last place he had seen the human with the toad but all he found was a massive amount of smoke.

" **Where are you**!" it cried as he looked around before he noticed a shape in the smoke.

Slowly the smoke vanished revealing a sight Shukaku had not expected to see, and deep down never wanted to see again.

Jiraiya was pale, he had seen what Naruto had done and still could not believe his eyes. There stood Gamabunta transformed into the Nine-Tailed demon fox.

"What the hell has Chief been teaching him?" the sage asked then a thought hit him. "Naruto is not done with me yet…is he?" he looked at the grinning Mai who was now eating from a bowl of popcorn.

' _No,_ ' she signed ' _quiet show is starting_ '

Kurama/Bunta stood on all fours, tails waving in the wind,

"Now," Naruto started. "Repeat after me."

" **Hello little brother,** " the fox spoke. " **Out causing us trouble again?** "

Shukaku was speechless as he stared at his 'brother' It could not be him, but the One-tail would know that chakra signature anywhere. When the fox spoke Shukaku was enraged by the 'little' comment.

 **"I'll show you 'little'"**

The Tanuki inhaled deeply bulging out his body before spitting out a massive ball of air.

Bunta was impressed this was not a henge or an illusion…he was the fox,

"Charge," Naruto ordered as Shukaku started to inhale.

Bunta just went with it an obeyed and charged straight at the Biju. As it fired Naruto quickly said 'Duck'

The massive ball sailed over them barely missing the tips of Bunta's tails.

"Now!" Naruto yelled.

Bunta was up and leaped at his foe, he used the claws on all four of his legs. His hind legs sunk into the Tanuki's feet while his front wrapped themselves around its shoulder pinning its arms to its sides. Bunta was about to use his fangs and sink them into its neck when a thought crossed his mind.

Nine large tail wrapped around the Tanuki's body, encasing it in fur and muscle, then Bunta grabbed a hold of its neck with his Fox fangs.

Naruto could feel the strength of the transformation start to weaken and knew he only had minutes at best. So, he started running on all fours, it was a longer trip then he planned. Though unable to move Shukaku could see the boy coming and large streams of sand started to form and attack the human who was shredded in a red chakra.

Naruto ducked and dodged to avoid the attacks, and just when he thought he had avoided them he was confronted by a large hand of red sand that was reaching for him.

As the fingers started to enclose,

"RASENGAN!"

* * *

"He mastered it?" Jiraiya screamed as he hit his knees. He had been growing paler watching this fight but that was the final straw as the Toad Sage really had no idea what to think anymore.

* * *

The hand exploded, and the blonde charged through, the One-Tailed had screamed in pain and lost focus as Naruto reached the now sleeping boy sticking out of the creature's head (like a pimple) and brought his right hand down hard into Gaara's face.

CRACK

Pain shot through Naruto's hand and up his arm to the elbow, he screamed as he felt the bones start to crack. He could also feel the extra Demon chakra healing him just as quickly. He noticed that despite the punch, Gaara was still out, so he brought back his left to try again.

"DAMNIT," Naruto screamed as his punch did nothing but break those bones, and Gaara still was not awake.

"It is that sand armor," Kurama spoke in the boy's mind. "You're going to have to hit it with something harder than your fist."

It was almost as it Bunta had also heard the fox, course with that much chakra being spread around who knew,

"What in this world is harder than that sand armor?" the transformed Toad boss asked.

Everything froze at once, the sand floated in the air, birds stopped in midflight. Water ceased to flow… the planets stopped in their rotation around the sun,

As Naruto Uzumaki had a single thought.

Naruto grabbed the collar of Gaara's shirt leaned his head back and then with all his strength, will, might, passion and hope. Introduced his forehead to Gaara's. The hit released a massive amount of force but no sound.

Naruto saw stars…he also saw sand falling away from the boy's face. Then he noticed that Shukaku was screaming as he lost size and strength and slowly returned to a now wake but groggy Gaara who just stared at the boy as they sat atop the head of a large tired looking toad.

"Gaara of the sand," Naruto started as he shook the spots from his eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde held out a hand and when Gaara slowly reached and took it, they shook.

"We have a lot to talk about but first," Naruto then looked and spoke down. "How are you holding up boss?"

 **"Tired…this desert is hard, and I am becoming dehydrated."**

"Oh," Naruto perked up. "I planned for that."

Naruto put two fingers in his mouth and gave a whistle, a clone no one had known about hopped up the side of the toad.

"We could use a little shower," Naruto spoke, and the clone just nodded before leaping high into the air.

Next thing the two boys knew, the rain came pouring down on them. (to the massive toad it felt like a gentle spring shower)

"He did that on purpose," Naruto grumbled as he tried to dry himself as soon as the shower ended.

 **"Much better,"** the Toad Boss spoke.

"We are not done yet boss, can you grab Mai and the pervert and take us back to camp," Naruto asked as he now focused on Gaara.

* * *

Jiraiya was still speechless as he watched, Mai, on the other hand, looked to have enjoyed the show. The Toad turned and faced them, before the sage could move or speak.

Gamabunta's tongue shot from his mouth and wrapped around Jiraiya, Mai just jumped and held on to the man and tongue as if this was normal and smiled as they were pulled from their hiding spot and brought up to land on the toad's head.

Naruto and Gaara were talking in hushed voices and when the Sage went to get closer Mai simply stopped him with a hand on his chest as the Toad Boss took to leaping towards the others

* * *

Shikamaru was staring at the clouds, Kankurō was sitting trying to listen as Baki-sensei and the 'Chief' spoke about something. Hinata had shifted Temari so the girl was up sitting on her knees, though she had not yet untied said girl or removed the gag.

The Hyuga was tending to some of the girl's injuries or trying to as the Suna Kunoichi was not making it easy.

THUMP,

"What was that?" Kankurō asked out loud.

THUMP

"Probably our friend returning," Shikamaru replied.

He had seemed rather bored after the demonic chakra had died down and vanished as if this was just some boring show.

THUMP.

The puppet user and the bound girl stared up as a massive toad landed next to their 'camp' and began to shrink as several people jumped from its head.

Their eyes first and foremost locked on their younger brother as he was tired enough to be held up by a blonde kid with whisker markings on his face.

"Gaara/Gruma," the two sand siblings called out.

Kankurō ran to his brother, Temari tried to stand but ended up falling over. Naruto watched as he let the sand boy check over his brother.

"I told you Shika," Naruto called. "That she would not come quietly."

"Yeah…Yeah," the Nara replied. "That walk was a pain, as I told Hinata. I wished Choji was here, he is good with the heavy lifting."

At the word, 'Heavy', Temari lost it again and started mumbling and trying to scream through her gag. Neither boy knew what she was trying to say, but the look in her eyes told them the curses she was using might have made Anko blush…or at the least make the snake woman smile.

Naruto just smiled at his friend,

"First things first, time to fix that seal."

Gaara shocked his brother and sister by simply nodding and moving to sit down and removed his shirt.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto AND Jiraiya called out as they got the first look at Gaara's seal.

* * *

 **A/N I know I know short as hell and turned into one big curb stomp in the end. I tried hard to not make it that one-sided...but...this was it.**

 **R/K**

 **1: yes i did take a lot from the fight from the show...it was one of my favorites from all of Naruto and I enjoyed it better than most fights in shippu.**

 **2: this took forever writing and** **rewriting** **trying to get it right...**

 **3: only one person review about the 'Sneak peak'? really with all the 'what about Itachi' questions. I know it was only a single sentence but...come on I thought it spoke volumes.**

 **4: Cooper SC, no I am not a god...if I was I would have prevented Shippu...also I would not have waited until the very end to hook Naruto and Hinata up. not a god but I** **appreciate** **your love of my story.**

 **5: sorry for the** **delay** , **rewrites, family get-togethers** **...a visit to the doctor took me some time to get to actual writing.**

 **6: keep reading as this chapter has an omake...yes I did get a lot of** **inspiration** **for it from New Chance by Hektols. sorry if that offends.**

 **7: I want to thank all of my reviewers as many have given me things to think about, plot holes I had actually cause are now being** **filled** **. if I don't** **reply** **in pm it means I plan to** **answer** **them in the story and** **don't** **wish to give too much away.**

* * *

 **now for an omake, normally I would do these as an 'after credit scene' but this time...try to keep up...**

The afterlife is a strange place, filled with many random things and worlds. One of them is a large room full of couches and chairs, tables and carpeted floors that were comfortable to lay on.

All facing a massive screen that the inhabitance of the room (mostly redheads) all watched the battles of the desert.

"Oh Hitomi," a voice called. "Your daughter is beautiful, she handled that puppet user like a pro with several years of training."

"Yes," the blue-haired Hyuga smiled as she sipped and watched. "Your descendent was rather skilled, but I am afraid he has bitten off more than he though with his defeat of the kunoichi."

"Troublesome woman," about ten spiky haired Naras' spoke as one.

"Yes, she does meet the requirements of the Nara," a voice called with a laugh.

"Oh, I wish that Shino kid was here, he did such good commentating during the Tank and Dozer fight," another voice rang out. This one coming from a large Akimichi man.

"The main event is starting," a voice from the back called out and everyone looked at the screen.

They saw Naruto standing, waiting.

"Let us make this a game, every time Naruto proves he is an Uzumaki, we take a shot."

"Great idea,"

"Last time we did that none of us could move for three days,"

"Then, we agree, break out the good stuff."

 _"So, your great idea is to intentionally draw out the one-tailed beast?'_

"That's a shot,"

"Hell, that's a whole bottle by itself."

"That's my great-grandson,"

They watched the fight as it went on, talking about each attack giving playful criticism about both good shots and misses that Naruto made. After Gaara had partially transformed,

"No matter how many times I see that…that is just ugly,"

 _"UZUMAKI SPECIAL: MALSTROM OF THE UNDERWORLD!"_

"YES, THAT'S MY SON," Kushina jumped to her feet to her feet. "That's right the whirlpool is back, oh I wish the IWA Shinobi could see this. I don't care what people say, Iwa and her allies lost that battle, they did not remove the Uzumaki from the world and my Naru-Chan is proving it right now. Oh, IWA should be afraid."

Though all agreed few spoke as they stared at the massive Maelstrom raged in the middle of a desert.

"honey," Minato started as he pulled his wife back to sit on his lap. "That fear caused forty thousand to attack, I don't think Naruto is ready for that level of hatred."

"Minato," an old man spoke up. "It was our time, forty thousand shinobi and two Biju attacked and in the end got nothing for it. When it is your time, there are worse ways to go out."

"Shukaku is out…holy crap he changed the toad into the fox,"

"Look at Shukaku's face, he never planned to face his brother again."

"Wow," one spoke as Gamabunta wrapped the one-tail in its foxtails. "Bunta has mastered his transformation very quickly.

"Never call that Toad stupid, it is why we picked the Toads as one of the five."

They all winced as they heard the bones in Naruto's hand start to break, they could hear what the fox had said, and they laughed when Bunta replied…though not even they knew whether he had actually heard the fox.

The watchers could not explain how the world just…stopped, when Naruto had his thought to the question. Part of them felt like they had also been affected by it.

Then they watched Naruto headbutt the boy, the scene repeated showing different angles four times and each time the soundless strike just looked sicker and sicker.

"That's right, there is nothing harder than a Uzumaki head," Kushina screamed as she again got to her feet and did a happy dance as the battle ended with her son the victor.

The redheads in the room all cheered and laughed, Minato rubbed his face wondering if his wife had actually heard what she had said…then realized.

They watched the ride back to the group, laughed at the fact Temari was still tied up, they laughed harder as they were given subtitles to translate the blonde kunoichi's mumbled curses.

"I like her," the female Naras' spoke as one.

"Chief set him up," some of the Nara men shouted. "He is playing matchmaker again."

"You did not complain when he 'matched' us husband."

The room went so silent that the lone dark haired shadowy looking bartender actually dropped a pin. The 'ding' was one for the books.

"They used what as a seal?" Minato cried out. "That is an insult to the art of sealing."

Many agreed and several Uzumaki's started to shout for the head of Gaara's father just for his stupidity about seals.

Naruto looked at the still bound and gagged Kunoichi and tilted his head, she returned the look with a glare.

 _"I find it funny,"_ Naruto started with that prankster grin. _"that the one hailed as the most skill Genin of Suna and the most promising Kunoichi, is unable to untie herself from a standard binding, without chakra, rope."_

Temari blushed deeper as she realized…with in seconds she was free and ungagged, Kunai in hand. And was about to lunge at the blonde before she felt her body freeze…again.

 _"Troublesome,"_ was all Shika spoke as he held a single finger up binding her in his shadow…again.

 _"This battle is over Temari,"_ Baki spoke up. _"learn from it and plan for the next."_

The group watching just chuckled as one older Nara muttered, "Stop digging your self-deeper into that hole."

They then watched, as Naruto did what he did best, making allies and friends from enemies,

 _"Oh, I had more than one plan,"_ Naruto spoke up when asked why he did what he did against Gaara,

 _"One of my plans was 'Eternity in Hell,"_

 _"What is that,"_ the older sand brother asked giving a foreboding shutter.

Naruto thought about this,

 _"Make it simple, I put one of these,"_ here Naruto produced another Rasengan. _"Up under Shukaku's tail."_

The large group broke out laughing, the redheads were on the floor holding their sides. The others blushed and chuckled…then the mental image of what the blonde had meant hit them and they paled, it really was no laughing matter…unless you were an Uzumaki.

 _"Not that I am ungrateful,"_ Gaara spoke after the color returned to his face. _"I am very grateful…but, that would have been very effective. What made you change your mind?"_

 _"Oh, I realized…"_ Naruto paused for a second. _"Anything that could make Kurama laugh that hard…for that long…just from the thought of it. Probably wasn't the best idea, at least not to someone I wish to make a friend."_

The kids chuckled at that, then a sound that had not been heard in the desert erupted loudly…Gaara laughed. This stunned his siblings, Gaara laughed for a while then fell back hit the ground…and fell asleep.

 _"Right on time, he should be out for a while,"_ Jiraiya spoke as he came over to take the boy to a sleeping bag.

Temari walked behind the large man and watched as her brother was placed in the bag, then she took over tucking him in. Before anyone realized it her hand was down the front of her shirt as she searched for something.

Some watched (pervert who was quickly hit by the Toad Boss) some looked away blushing (Hinata, Naruto, and Kankurō) and some did everything they could to make it look like they did not care (Shika)

Temari pulled out a small storage scroll she had hidden, and when she opened it. It revealed a tattered and sewn up teddy bear. When her older brother looked to comment she just froze him with a glare. And finally placed the bear in her brothers sleeping arms.

"CUTE!" half the woman watching screamed as they got a good look at the sleeping Gaara. "get a copy of that picture."


	27. Chapter 27

Sasuke was beat, physically, emotionally and all other 'allys' someone could think of. The ANBU were merciless, they were also silent. The Uchiha couldn't think of a single one besides Dog that actually spoke, they just ran him hard rough and all-day long.

And those were long days, and when they stopped moving for the day, he was cooking everyone's meal and if he was lucky he was allowed to eat too. Luck rarely favored him on this trip, the only good thing was every night a medic would patch up his cuts bruises and broken bones. On the second day, he realized this was due to the fact they had no intention of giving him the mercy of death.

They marched him all day and half the night, beating him and degrading him. This was not training, this was humiliation. The only lesson he had learned was…never attack Hinata Hyuga, for any reason.

He still wanted to challenge Naruto, more now than ever. But he did not forget how easily Naruto beat him, nor how fast he was with the water Jutsu. Then there was that damn red energy…chakra…clock thing…whatever. He knew he had seen it that time fighting the plant, and he could swear he saw it again that night but even after all this time that night was still hazy.

All he knew about it was that it was another of Naruto's secrets that makes him strong, and Sasuke Uchiha wanted it.

CRACK.

His head hurt as Dog just caned him again. He was long pass asking, 'what for?' now he just took his hit with a small cry and quickly got back to whatever.

"How would you like to fight Naruto no holds barred?" Dog asked. It was the first question anyone had asked him since this started.

Sasuke could not hide his eagerness…and Dog could not hide the sigh.

"I want to fight him," Sasuke replied not even seeing it was a test.

"Well, you can't," Dog replied. "At least not as you are now."

"What?!"

"You will never fight him again, if you so much as even try to challenge him to a training spar." Dog walked around the boy. "I will burn that star off slowly, Strip you of your shinobi rank, and let Anko make you the last Uchiha."

Sasuke paled, this was no idle threat.

"Except…in a one on one tournament match," Dog continued catching the boys eye.

"The third part of the Chunin exams' is a one on one. If you pass the first two tests you get into the tournament. And I have no doubt you will face Naruto…provided you win all the matches. Course he has to get to the third round as well."

Sasuke was up looking at the ANBU, begging with his eyes.

"To bad though," Dog sighed and turned to walk away.

"What…what do you mean?"

"It is basically a one-shot deal, see if he gets promoted he will never have to enter another Chunin exam. And I know you won't be allowed to enter into the one coming up…the one Chief plans to enter Naruto."

"Why can't I enter?"

Dog sighed and so did several of the other ANBU, the boy set himself up so easily. Seriously it was almost funny if it wasn't so stupid.

"A Genin can only be entered into the exam by their Jonin sensei…and I know yours has no intention of letting you."

Sasuke was opening his mouth when a random ANBU came up and caned him in the thigh to shut him up, Dog just started walking around the boy as he was kneeling on the grass holding his injured body part.

"You have shown zero maturity in the last several weeks, your teamwork skills are less than pathetic, and you have replaced Sakura as the most useless Shinobi of the Leaf," Dog spoke and ignored any protest the boy started.

"Sakura and Ino, both believed to be useless failures, have shown great improvement in their attitudes. And all though their physical skills are not yet what they could be, they have also shown they are willing to work on improving."

Dog waited as he walked around the shamed boy again,

"You have not shown any improvement in your attitude, why?"

Sasuke waited, he was not sure if this was an actual question.

"Why?" Dog asked again.

"I…I…I'm not,"

CRACK.

Dog caned him again hard sending the body face first into the grass.

"Chief never lied to you, you know what you are facing in your future." Dog started walking around him again. "Has shown you many truths and has given you many opportunities…Yet you still have not even tried to change your attitude,"

CRACK-Dog hit even harder this time.

"No one expected you to change overnight, wished it, wanted it…prayed for it. But never once did we expect it, however, we did expect to see some improvement. Any improvement, so why?"

Sasuke finally made it back to his knees, head down in shame,

"I…"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK.

"Run boy," Dog barked and forced the Uchiha back to his feet and into the woods.

* * *

Shikamaru sat watch that night, though this 'training trip' as it was called was to last seven days…things don't always go to plan and Chief and Baki were having trouble ironing out the details. That, Gaara still had not woken.

He laid on his back and starred at the star-filled sky, the full moon was so bright he could enjoy cloud watching even this late.

"Trouble sleeping?" the boy asked as he did not even move to look.

"You could say that," Temari spoke as she silently stepped up and stood beside him.

"The clouds are very lazy tonight it is relaxing." The boy replied his eyes finally looking at her. "Lay back and relax let them lull you to sleep."

"I doubt it will be that easy," she replied. "Plus, even if I got back to sleep I have no doubt I would be unable stay that way or get any rest."

"Trying to replay that fight in your head, looking for what you did wrong?" Shika asked as if reading her mind.

She growled.

"Well don't," Shika informed her. "From the moment he gave your younger brother that message about 'The Nine' all three of you lost. Never let anyone dictate where you fight…or who."

"You knew that Kankurō and I would go the opposite direction as instructed?" she asked working that whole event through her mind.

"Yes,"

"What would you have done IF we had done as told?" she asked.

"We had several plans for that, the main part was to get Gaara away and alone. After that our fights were almost choreographed, you need to work on your short-range hand to hand. Konoha has a lot of narrow streets with little room to move."

"You said almost," she replied trying not to jump at his criticism even though she knew he was right.

"You did not fall for my super lazy clone as quickly as I planned."

"We just came back from the sound village, no I can't tell you where it is, it was hidden from us and they led us in blindfolded." She added quickly as his head moved half an inch when she mentioned the village of sound.

"They gave us a detailed file on almost everyone in the village especially your graduating class."

"May I see this file?" he asked interrupting her.

It did not take her long to produce it and handed it to him. He took it and started reading still laying on the sand.

"Anyway, it seemed perfect for our plans…too perfect, but I did not get enough time to come up with a plan before you guys showed up." By the end, she was speaking in a low shame-filled voice.

"When you come to our village, we need to find some time…so I can introduce you to Ito Yamanaka, our spy mistress…It is her job to deal out misinformation." Shika spoke as he sat up still reading the file.

"What, so she can gloat?" Temari asked.

"So you can show her what she did wrong," the Nara replied. "Like you said, you realized it was too perfect quickly after getting the info," Shika replied and looked at her. "If we had given you enough time, you probably would have been able to counter our plans."

That was the first time he complimented her, she was speechless.

"Got something?" a voice broke her from her thoughts and she turned to see the Chief standing behind her.

"There is a hole in Madam Yamanaka's plan," Shikamaru replied without looking back.

Chief reached and took the file from him, slowly reading through before turning his head to face the girl.

"What gave it away?" he asked her.

"To perfect, The Leaf is known as a 'Village of Peace.' But there is no way they had gotten this lax," Temari replied. "On paper, they are very pathetic. A joke to the name Shinobi."

"They were," Chief spoke up. "they were indeed, till a just a few weeks ago... Before then the whole village was going to be defended against your whole army by just a handful of outcasts, misfits and a blonde no one thought could do anything."

She stared at him, he had just confirmed a theory the entire invasion was based on.

"What changed?" she asked finding her voice.

Just then she heard foot steps and turned her body to see the Hyuga and the blonde as the Nara moved to stand. All three looked her in the eyes, showing her just what kind of Shinobi (and Kunoichi) they were,

"The Chief returned."

* * *

Raidō sat with Genma and Tsubaki as they watched the road. Their latest target was said to be leaving this village soon, and they chose to take him on the road to keep the witnesses away.

"Any word from Hayate and Yugao over at the other entrance?" Tsubaki asked as she looked through her small collapsible spyglass.

"Nothing they are getting as bored as we are," Genma replied as he held the earpiece to his ear.

"When will we get extra radios?" she asked.

She had thought it was silly only having a few, if they had more they could spread out more and cover more ground.

"Not for a while," Genma replied.

"Why? If we had more radios we spread out more," she questioned her thought.

"Chief won't let us," Raidō answered. "he wants us to stay in groups no soloing a mission like this."

"Really?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, we asked Hayate and Yugao that same question." Genma nodded, "Chief is tired of burying Shinobi cause they went around solo on a mission. Says we will ONLY get more radios when we can add to our team."

"he still plans to add more?" She asked confused.

"Correct," Raidō replied. "He wants to get three more people for our team before starting another."

"Another team?" she asked taking her eye away from her spyglass.

"Did you think we were going to be the only unit he trains and sends out?" her boyfriend smiled.

"Well, sort of…I did not think he was going to be able to find enough to make another team." She blushed and gave an embarrassed smile before returning to watching through her glass.

"That is the problem," Genma nodded. "But I think it is clear…he will find them."

"We have a sighting," Tsubaki interrupted. "He is not alone…three girls, rather drunk and…flirty, they are Kunoichi's."

"You sure?" Genma asked as he used the radio to relay the sighting.

"Oh yes, they have training, but it does not look as if they had a lot of training in the art of the slut," Raidō replied as he watched.

"Anyone on our list besides him?" Genma asked.

"I don't recognize any of them, but all three have a lot of Ink." She replied.

"Hayate and Yugao are here, get ready," Genma spoke as he took the earpiece and put it in a pocket.

The attack was fast, the target and only male of the group was down with a senbon needle in his neck. The green substance that was dripping from the small puncture explained how he was dead in less than a minute. The three Kunoichi's were down shortly after, and Tsubaki quickly started to look over their dead bodies, Their heavily tattooed dead bodies.

"Blue stars," she called. "All three, Kumo."

"Prisoners, lifers, must have escaped." Hayate nodded as he checked. "We take the target to the station, but these three come back with us, find out how three Kumo prisoners marked as lifers are way out here."

"Hayate," Yugao started. "You, Raidō and Genma head to the station and then take the females back to the village, Tsubaki and I will go back into the village and find out what we can about these three…and stay together."

"I don't like this," Raidō started. "This is getting far too easy, why is it so many wanted criminals and missing Shinobi are moving through here?"

"They are all heading to the Sound," Genma spoke as he helped Tsubaki load the last female body in a scroll. "My guess is they are being recruited by the snake for his assault."

"And we really have no way of knowing just how many have already gotten past us." Tsubaki finished.

"That is what Tsubaki and I are going back to this village for," Yugao replied.

"You have enough bribe money?" Genma called.

Hayate was going through the pockets of the male target and pulled out a massive pouch stuffed with Ryō.

"If this isn't enough, we won't be getting the answers," he spoke.

"Damn…he got any papers?" Tsubaki spoked the pouch.

"I have not found any," Hayate replied as he shook his head.

Hayate nodded and then looked at Yugao,

"Be safe, both of you."

The two kunoichis just nodded and returned to the village. The three men quickly took to the trees heading for the station.

* * *

Kurenai was moving through the basic forms as she worked alongside Yakumo. Neither spoke as Gai observed them as they moved, Suddenly the girl stopped and had her hands on her knees.

"I... can't," the Kurama started.

"That is fine take a break," Gai spoke in a calm voice.

Yakumo quickly collapsed to her knees as Kurenai sat beside her, Lee being the gentleman he had brought them both water.

"Sorry for," Yakumo started to apologize.

"Hush, it is only the first day," Gai interrupted. "In fact, it has only been twenty minutes."

"Yosh," Lee started. "Do not let your flames of youth be extinguished before they even ignite."

"Ah, Lee…my student, I am so proud," Gai started as the stars began to form in his eyes as he looked at his student.

Hell-bent to never see 'THAT' again Kurenai looked at her young student and spoke louder than was necessary,

"Lee is correct, all of us had to start at the beginning and I promise you. Most if not all start off this way."

Gai just smiled,

"Yes, young Yakumo, we all start at the beginning and no one is perfect then." He smiled trying to reassure her.

In truth, it just started to creep her out. Lee may have given her some inspiration…but Maito Gai still confused her.

"I want you to have a full medical examination in the near future," Gai started and Kurenai knew what he meant, he wanted Lady Tsunade to look the girl over. "But for now, we will continue to test and slowly build up your endurance."

Just then Neji and TenTen returned,

"Sensei," the girl started. "We just got a notice from the Hokage's office. He has a mission for us, C-rank.

"Yes, ok everyone, go and grab your gear. We will meet at the tower in fifteen minutes." Gai spoke as he turned to face the two women. He failed to notice both TenTen and Neji pale at the short amount of time they were given to gather their gear.

"Ladies, we will continue this when my team and I return, until then I suggest going very slow. Continue to do just the basic warm-ups. But each time try and last just a little longer before stopping. Come, Lee, let us hurry or else TenTen and Neji will beat us to the tower."

And with that and a few 'youthful' cries to each other, Gai and Lee were gone. Leaving the four just staring at the empty space that not five seconds before held both Gai and Lee. Neji cleared his throat and as Kurenai turned to face him, he bowed bent at the waist,

"I wish to offer my apology for Sasuke Uchiha's actions."

Confused Kurenai stood up straighter.

"And why would you have to apologize for his actions?" she asked.

"He is my partner, even though camp ended…Grandfather never said we stopped being partners," Neji replied still bent over.

Kurenai thought on that for a moment as Yakumo and TenTen watched.

"Stand," the red-eyed Jonin spoke and once he did. "I accept your apology, but it will be a long time before I am satisfied with him."

"Thank you Jonin Yūhi."

"No thanks needed, now you are late for your mission," she replied as she turned away from him.

TenTen just grabbed Neji and led him away.

"You," Yakumo started. "Don't like him very much do you?"

"My feelings for him, are not great though I admit he has improved." She replied as she looked at the girl. "But, even though Hinata has put it behind her…I have not been able to fully."

The two Genjutsu users started to walk in silence down the road leading away from the training ground.

"Sensei," the Kurama started. "Why did you refuse to train me before?"

The older woman did not reply at first as they walked, and after a few minutes, the younger one was thinking that she had asked a bad question.

"Because I thought about it from a logical point of view," Kurenai replied. "You were inspired by Lee and his drive. Lee would not have gotten as far as he did without Gai, and Gai is thought by many if not most in the village as completely insane for both his actions and taking Lee as a student."

"Most people would look at young Lee and refuse to train him or encourage him to train. The logical world would tell them Lee was a hopeless, lost cause. Only Gai was able to see past the logic and went with his emotions.

As a Genjutsu mistress, I have a very strong imagination, and sense of creativity. However, I looked at your situation with neither, I looked at it from the logical side of things."

The young girl thought on those words, she could see some of what the woman was saying.

"What changed?"

Kurenai looked at her young apprentice. "That man that removed that lesser demon from you," she started and Yakumo stiffened…she was still not fond of Chief.

"Yes, Chief opened my eyes. He showed me that I still had things to learn. He wanted you trained and he wanted me to train you.

"Oh?" Yakumo asked confused but very interested.

"Yes, he wanted me to make up for the mistake of turning you down," Kurenai replied. "And that WAS a mistake. I should never have done that, it was wrong…and stupid of me. And Chief has no tolerance for stupid, especially in Kunoichi.

"Is that why he pushed to get that demon out of me and get me trained?" Yakumo asked.

"One of the reasons," Kurenai stopped walking and waited for the girl to face her.

"He wants you trained cause you have a skill that the village needs. He wants me to make up and pay for my mistake, no one is immune from him. If you mess up, he will call you on it and make you correct the mistake."

"Is that all?" the girl asked seeing something hidden in her teacher's words,

"No, he also taught me a new lesson," Kurenai replied and smiled. "He made me leave the firm grounding of logic and forced me to step into, for lack of a better word, Chaos of the unknown. Swallowing my pride and forcing me to do something I thought illogical, has in fact shown me a new way to think. And it has greatly improved my Genjutsu in a way I had never even thought of."

She started walking again as Yakumo moved with her thinking on her words. She did not fully understand, but she did see some truth in it and guessed that in time with proper training she would, in fact, be able to fully see this 'new way'.

"Why are we training with Gai-sensei?"

"Chief asked Gai to help cause, due to his experience with Lee, Gai knows how to train someone with a disadvantage," Kurenai replied. "I had accepted my role to train you, however just because I was finally willing, did not mean I knew how to do it."

"This Chief," Yakumo started. "Seems to just barge his way through everything, he meets a problem he finds the fasted most effective way to fix it. If that means changing the rules, or better, breaking the old ones and inventing new one just to get the job done…"

Kurenai laughed, a sound Yakumo had not heard yet. (few in the village ever had.)

"For one that claims to not like him, you figured him out quickly."

* * *

Naruto was awake as the others started to stir, he smiled when the first one up was Gaara. The week had been long but eventful, he and Gaara had quickly grown into a brother sort of relationship.

"Well that was better," Naruto started. "You did not wake up screaming worried about an attack."

"Sleep is still new and strange," the red-haired boy replied. "Did I ever thank you?"

"Not yet, but seeing as I did throw you into the middle of a Maelstrom, no thanks needed." Naruto laughed a little.

"I do plan to pay you back for that you know," Gaara returned with a glare. But it broke as Naruto smiled and replied.

"I will always be up for round two,"

"Noisy," Kankurō spoke up as he woke.

"Yeah but I am betting you will miss us," Naruto smiled.

"No bet," the older sand Shinobi replied. "I learned my lesson, never bet against you in anything."

Naruto and Gaara laughed as Kankurō blushed.

"Shika you up?" Naruto called.

"Like anyone could sleep with you jabbering away." The Nara spoke from his bedroll.

"Give Kankurō the pictures, he learned his lesson."

"Really," the older boy spoke up looking relieved.

"We are giving you our copies, the ones your sister has are out of our control." Naruto corrected destroying the boy's hope.

"That's right," Temari said as she sat up and looked at her oldest brother. "And I suggest you get used to doing my chores."

Everyone laughed even Gaara (which was still strange for his siblings to see.) Hinata who had sneaked into the awake group just giggled.

"Temari," Gaara spoke up. "Some blackmail is ok, but don't go overboard in what you make him do…or how long it lasts."

The girl stopped and looked at her youngest brother stunned. She did not regain her thoughts until Shikamaru cleared his throat. Then she just looked at her youngest brother again and nodded.

"It is time," Chief voice broke the silence.

The kids looked and spotted him with Mai, Jiraiya, and Baki.

"Well guys," Naruto started with a smile. "Its been fun, when you make it to Konoha we will find you, maybe set up a time to hang out before the exams get started."

"Is that safe?" Temari asked. "What if we are seen talking together?"

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled wider. "I know a hundred places we can go and not be found."

"That sounds good," Gaara replied ending any argument Temari had left.

Baki called for his team to start out and just before they did Chief tossed him a small scroll and said nothing to the looks the younger Shinobi gave him. After the sand Shinobi left Chief and Naruto looked at Jiraiya.

"Time for you to head out and find Tsunade," Chief spoke first. "Then stake out Tanzaku, I want a detailed report on the town."

Jiraiya nodded then Naruto spoke up,

"Ero-Sennin, how good are you at cards?" the blonde asked.

"Ah…I tend to win regularly, but I do not play that often." He replied. "Why?"

"I had an idea, Jiji gave you my entrance fee, right?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Do you have enough to enter yourself?"

"Yes…why?" Jiraiya asked again.

"I want you to enter too, try to get in a different grouping then me and Tsunade. That way if you can make it to the finals you can join us both at the table."

"Interesting," Chief spoke up and handed Jiraiya a money pouch.

"You want her eyes on Jiraiya and off you," Shikamaru said, it was not a question it was a statement.

"Right, with her eyes on Him she won't even notice me. I doubt she will recognize me." Naruto replied. "It would be great to try and get even more Leaf players at that final table."

"Those are long odds…even for you," the Nara spoke up.

"Look the final table has only eight chairs, right?" Naruto started.

Everyone nodded, and Naruto held up fingers,

"Tsunade always makes it to the final table before losing it all," Holds up his thumb. "Everyone is sure I will make that table." Holds up a finger. "that is two…All we need to do is get six more counting the pervert,"

Here Jiraiya growled Naruto ignored him and continued.

"to win their section so that there is a total of seven Leaf Shinobi at that table ready,"

"You are thinking she will run?" Hinata spoke up.

"Very possible," Naruto nodded. "That she will figure out something is up and try to run before the last hand."

"Last hand?" Hinata, Shika, and Jiraiya all spoke at the same time.

"Let's just say I have an ace up my sleeve." Naruto grinned the prankster grin.

"You only have nineteen days to find the other players, and I do not have the money to support all of them with me having to pay off her debt to get her in." Jiraiya reminded them.

"Understood, get moving," Chief ordered and Jiraiya went one way and the rest went the other.

* * *

Sasuke collapsed to his knees as he finally re-entered his home after the week of hell. Panting and sore he could not find the strength to move,

"Remember what you learned, this is the last warning…understand?" Kakashi spoke as he entered the house and stood behind the boy.

Sasuke nodded quickly,

"Last thing," Kakashi continued as he walked around and looked down at the boy. "The first two parts of the Chunin exams involve massive teamwork. So, from now till the end of the second part, you will be watched, and if I doubt your skill in teamwork even for a second. I will prevent you from competing in the third part."

Sasuke looked up confused.

"Even if you pass the first two parts…if I am unhappy with your teamwork you will not be allowed to partake in the tournament."

Before Sasuke could even nod a soft knock at the open door drew both of their gazes. There standing on the threshold was a small Monkey dressed in battle robes and armed with a bokken. At first, Kakashi thought it was master Mack but quickly realized this one was, in fact, female.

Without being called she walked in and climbed up onto the Jonin's shoulder and handed him a scroll. And as soon as Kakashi took the scroll from her she left without a word spoken.

Opening and reading the message, the Jonin was quiet for a moment.

"Bath, rest and recover quickly," Kakashi spoke with a commanding voice. "tomorrow at daybreak we are to meet at the Hokage's office. He is sending team seven on a C-rank mission to the land of waves."

And with that Kakashi was out the door, Sasuke tried to be happy, but every muscle in his body hurt and he barely had the ability to make it to the bathroom. How the hell was he going to be fit in the morning?

' _Oh yeah…C-rank…I don't think Naruto has done one of these yet_.'

* * *

 **A/N well. another filler.**

 **R/K**

 **1: pretty clear, what is next.**

 **2: it was a long week for them all.**

 **3: A Guest review mentioned that the deal with Yakumo was why they did not like Kurenai in canon and they mentioned they did not like her in my story. Now I like Kurenai and I will be pushing her. yes, she had faults everyone does. Chief fixing them as you can see. but know I like Kurenai and the potential she had... I feel she got a raw deal in canon.**

 **4: With the new year I am working more, plus I am trying to edit better also some of my normal** **reviewers** **have not yet so I wanted to give them time to read.** **that's** **the delay.**

 **5: no one has spotted it yet. well...I can't give any more hints. so a few chapters away I will reveal one of my plans. but not till after the poker game.**

 **6: well?**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N ok well ideas are mine, one note here at the start: I will NOT try to write out Bee's words in his Rap style. if you don't like that fine copy and paste what he says in my story re-write it in that style and send it to me. in short do the work I have no** **interest** **in doing, other than that don't complain.**

 **Ok let's get this going.**

* * *

Killer Bee, Jinchūriki of Gyūki the Eight-tails. Was sitting cross-legged and meditating, Yugito Nii who was the Jinchūriki of Matatabi was standing off to the side watching.

"What is going on?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned and bowed, "Bee is still meditating, Raikage-sama."

The large man walked from the shadows, "I can see that, I asked what is going on? Have either of you figured something out?"

"No sir," Nii replied. "We have not figured out what that energy was or why…" here she stopped, hesitant to continue.

"What," her leader barked.

"Matatabi, she is happy." The Jonin replied, "She says that something good happened for the first time in…well, she says it has been centuries. She also says the world has changed and…suggests…you keep an open mind in the time to come."

She stopped talking as the Raikage seemed to grow angry.

"Changed how?" he asked in a growl.

"That, neither she nor I know. That is why Bee is meditating, he and Gyūki are trying to figure that out."

At that moment Bee opened his eyes and sighed.

"Well?" A asked looking at his brother.

Bee looked and saw his brother and stood.

"No answers," he replied. "Whatever it is…It is important and keeping itself a secret. All we do know is that…it is good, something changed for the better. And we should be ready for it,"

A growled, he did not like not knowing something that had affected both his brother and Yugito. He wanted to trust his brother in the statement that whatever happened was good, but not knowing what it was…had him on edge.

"I am sending out scouting teams to all the elemental nations. If it turns out to be anything but good, then I want to be ready for it before anyone else." A spoke, making his point as he turned and left the two Jinchūriki without waiting for a reply.

* * *

Gaara watched his sister after they had returned to the village and endured what could be called a royal ass chewing from his father. He smirked inside as he watched his father 'acting' strong and menacing during his rant. The three siblings were excused,

' _Get that thing out of my sight,_ ' were the words his father used as he motioned towards Gaara.

Kankurō had mentioned getting a few days' worth of sleep and quickly went to his room. Gaara who was following the plan and pretending to still be the insomniac psychopathic killer did not speak but did start walking around the KazaKage residence.

Which is how he found Temari training. She had not fooled anyone, even though she was very attentive AND interested in ending a war that Suna could not win. Both of her brothers knew that she was still very upset about her loss to the Nara boy. Her temper was shorter, her fists hit harder, it was clear she was very scorned from her loss.

Gaara watched her work through her standard Kata for hours, when he was sure everyone was asleep or at least well away from their location he moved.

Temari was panting as the sweat rolled off her when out of the corner of her eye she saw something she had never seen before. Gaara removed the Gourd from his back and placed it on the ground next to her battle fan.

Stepping into the training area next to her,

"I was beaten, one of the reasons is I did not move," he started "I realized I never move, I just stand there and let the sand do all the work. We should train together, in secret for now."

Temari just stared at her brother till he started to go through basic warm-ups. She snapped out of it and started working with him, correcting his flawed stance.

* * *

"You know Shika," Naruto started in a cheerful mood. "That, even though we will be trying to prevent Suna from losing too much in the Invasion. She will be looking to kick your butt, right?"

Shikamaru looked at his blonde friend as they slowly walked the road leading to their village.

"You think she would be that troublesome?" the Nara asked.

"Hell hath no fury," Chief spoke up. "Like a woman scorned."

"And did Shika scorn the hell out of her," Naruto finished with a laugh.

"Troublesome blondes," Shika mumbled.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Naruto gave a mock whine.

"I know,"

Hinata gave a small giggle as she watched the two,

"And those 'Heavy' jokes did not help you." She smiled. "You should know better then to call a woman fat,"

"What jokes?" Shika asked. "And I did not call her fat, I said heavy. Muscle weighs more than fat."

Hinata giggled louder, "Well, regardless of what you meant, she heard you call her FAT."

Mai stepped up and looked at the Nara while nodding in agreement with Hinata.

"Is there any way to win with women?" the Nara asked.

"NO," Naruto and Chief replied while Mai just shook her head.

Shikamaru just slouched putting his hands in his pockets grumbling to himself.

They walked the rest of the way in almost complete silence, Naruto would regularly break the silence when trying to get Hinata to laugh. He really loved that sound and would try to get her to make it any time he could.

Realizing this Hinata started playing a game, resisting her urge to laugh at the blonde. Making him have to work harder for the laugh.

They were walking calmly as they approached the gates to the village, Chief quickly check them in when he realized Naruto was silent. He looked and found the blonde and the Nara staring at something. Following their eyes, he found Choji, Shino, and Kiba.

They were sitting at a table outside a small eatery and looked to be chatting, Chief also noticed that Asuma and Kurenai were there, looking to be on a date.

"Hey guys," Naruto called with a wave and a goofy smile.

The three boys quickly stood and after Shino paid for their meal that they quickly took with them, the three fell into step with the blonde.

Unnoticed by any of the civilians the two team Jonins' also slipped away and followed the kids. Walking a short way down the kids quickly and quietly slipped into an alley followed by the adults, Chief smiled as he watched Naruto prove again what he had realized that first day watching him outrun the Shinobi of the village.

"Ok, what happened?" Naruto turned to his three friends.

"The Hokage has sent Team 7 out on a C-Rank mission, two days ago," Shino replied.

"To even out the team he requested Ino go with them." Choji continued.

"Why Ino?" Hinata asked.

Asuma spoke up, "Team Nine was away on their own mission, so the Hokage could not send Neji."

The group looked at the smoking man waiting.

"Neji has proven to get along with the Uchiha more than anyone, but with him away. Hokage sent Ino cause she gets along with Sakura, and those two girls are always training together and have good teamwork."

Shikamaru was watching Chief who had not spoken, he had also not made a move or showed any emotion.

"We need to make our report to the Hokage," Chief spoke up after a moment. "Where will we meet after?" and he looked at Naruto.

The blonde thought for a second,

"Shino get everyone you can find and meet at…the warehouse should be big enough."

Shino nodded as Chief led his part of the group out and headed for the tower.

* * *

"So, you have returned in good health." The Hokage spoke as he sat in his chair.

Chief had walked in and stood at attention before the desk, Naruto, Hinata, and Shika joined him. Mai stood back by the wall watching.

"Training went smoothly, only a minor problem," Chief replied calmly.

"Oh, and what is that?" the old man asked brows raising up a little.

"Seems the young Nara has found himself as the target of a scorned Kunoichi." Chief smiled. "It is clear that he now has a date for the Chunin exams."

The Hokage smiled and looked at the blushing Nara.

"Did you fix the seal?" The Hokage asked as his eyes returned to the Chief.

"No," Chief and Naruto replied.

That brought the old man to attention,

"It was a perfect seal," Chief started.

"Yes, a well placed and perfectly made…" Naruto continued.

Hiruzen was starting to sweat, this whole plan was based on the hope that young Gaara was only insane due to a bad seal. If the boy was truly psychotic.

"Standard storage seal," Naruto finished. He had paused just enough to watch the Hokage start to worry.

"A…what?" the old man whispered.

"A standard, basic, simple storage seal," Naruto replied. "Ones you use to store tools and gear. The kind that has no place storing living thing much less a freaking Biju."

Naruto again was getting worked up.

"It was an insult to sealers," Shikamaru spoke up as Hinata placed a hand on Naruto's arm to calm him.

"We did, however, manage to place Minato's seal," Chief spoke up. "On young Gaara and it was easy to see a massive difference in the boy."

The Hokage sighed in relief…before he realized that he was sweating and standing up.

"Funny, give an old man a heart attack," he said as he sat back down. "Give me the full report."

After the report was given the Hokage sat back in his chair and looked at the kids, proud was not a strong enough word to describe how he felt about them.

"You three did extremely well, I wish we could announce the results to the whole village. But that would damage the results of the 'Training Mission' but know that I am very proud of your growth."

Here he stopped and looked at Naruto,

"Mastering several B and A rank Jutsu's and learning how to combine them, that is a skill few have. I cannot wait till the time we show this village just what you are. And just how stupid they have been."

"Thanks, Jiji," Naruto replied, and his eyes flashed to the Chief.

"Anything else?" Chief asked.

The Hokage looked at the man, "Lesson learned."

"This is twice now…next time we go to the woods." Chief replied and turned to leave the office.

Naruto and Shika stared at the Chief then at the Hokage…this meeting did not end as they had thought. Hinata had to take each by the arm and after a small bow to the old man led them from the office.

* * *

Naruto walked in silence as he stared at the Chief, that meeting did not end as he expected. Shika led them through the village to an old run-down warehouse. Quietly the group entered and found most of the group waiting to include the mothers.

Naruto realized not everyone was there yet, so he turned to Choji,

"So, while we wait. What have you guys been doing?"

"Well Sakura mostly trained with Ino and me," the Akimichi started. "Seems Sasuke was in fact punished by Dog and the ANBU.

The large boy turned to Hinata, "The ANBU seem to have taken a liking to you as well as Naruto. Looks like walking that stone wall REALLY impressed them."

Hinata smiled and blushed some, since the first time she walked the wall she had noticed how many ANBU had been giving her nods and other signs of respect.

"And Team 8 has been working with Yakumo and Team 9," Kiba continued. "Gai-sensei is a much better teacher then I first thought."

"Agreed," Shino spoke up. "Though I do question his sanity, I no longer question his knowledge or his ability to train others."

"Yakumo?" Naruto started. "That is the Kurama girl that had that lesser demon in her right?"

The Blonde looked around hoping to spot her.

"She is with Team 9 now, we still have yet to bring them into our group," Shino answered the question. "Though Gai has requested…everyday…repeatedly, that we do."

"I will run it by Chief, I trust Lee and TenTen, it is Neji I question," Naruto replied. "Though I do admit…he has improved."

"Hey, you said she was training with you, has she run any D-Rank missions?" Naruto asked the boys who quickly nodded. "Has she met Tora?"

"Day before yesterday," Shino replied. "She was not happy."

"Course," Choji took up. "She has not yet been told the secret of Tora."

"True," Kiba nodded. "Figured we give her a chance to learn it on her own."

Just then Yugao and Hayate slipped in the door. Anko who was sitting on Kurenai's lap resting her head on the red-eyed woman's shoulder, looked up and smiled.

"Bout time," she grinned. "Was it worth keeping us waiting?"

"Always worth it," the purple haired woman replied as she sat with her boyfriend and waited.

Naruto did not keep anyone in suspense, he turned and glared at the Chief.

"What the hell Chief, Jiji did the opposite that you told him and sent Sasuke off on a C-Rank. And you didn't do or say anything…you're not even acting upset. What the hell?"

Chief, who had moved to the front of the room when he first arrived, was sitting on a table that was pressed against the wall. He sat with one foot up on the table while the other hanged down.

He lifted his head and looked around the room, and noticed everyone was watching him waiting to his reply. Almost everyone, in the back corner, stood Mai, Kyoko, Tank, and Gai. And they alone seemed to understand.

"What is he?" Chief asked catching everyone. "What is Hiruzen?

At first, no one spoke then Shino and Shibi looked at each other,

"The Sandaime Hokage," Shibi spoke up.

"That is correct," Chief nodded as he finally got up off the table.

"He is the Hokage, he is the boss. He orders we obey, this is his village…regardless of what the civilians think. This is a Shinobi village and he is the head Shinobi, and we…"

Here Chief stopped and motioned to everyone including himself. "Serve him."

Everyone thought on those words…even Naruto.

"Through the shedding of blood, sweat, and tears and Copious amounts of all three. I have earned the right to look him in the eye, Criticizes his actions. Offer him advice and suggestions, and when he really screws up…take him out to the woods and just beat the crap out of him."

Naruto smirked.

"Don't laugh boy, I have done that last thing with all four Hokage"

That sobered Naruto up quickly,

"But none of that," Chief continued. "None of it changes the fact that he…is…the…boss."

"You have been bull rushing everything," the blonde started. "Why?"

"To remind him that he is the Hokage," Chief answered. "He got weak in my absence and as glad as he was to have me back helping him. He started to get reliant on me, he was letting me do his job for him."

"So, you banned any of us, especially Sasuke from doing C-Ranks to help remind him that he was Hokage?" Kiba asked as he worked it through. Tsume was smiling behind him seeing her son working out the situation.

"I did have more than one reason to do that. This was one of them, yes, another was I wanted you all to have time to grow more.

"You refuse the Hat," Shino started.

"Yet it is clear you have what it takes to perform the duty." Shikamaru finished.

"He asks me to take the hat, regularly," Chief replied as he started to walk around. "We all know all I have to do is ask for it and he would have it on my head in a second. He also knows I can never take the hat," Chief replied, and everyone looked at him.

He sighed, "My position as Chief Instructor comes with a lot of benefit's, the first being I only answer to the Hokage regardless of any other Shinobi's rank. But to take this position, this duty has one restriction, A blood oath, and seal.

Here he opened his coat, vest, and shirt. The first things anyone noticed was that his skin looked to be covered in scars. Next, they noticed a seal that looked to have been carved into his chest right where his heart would be.

Quickly he redressed, "I can never be Hokage."

The group stared at him, all but those standing in the back were shocked.

"That also means that if Naruto still wants to be Hokage," Chief said.

"I don't WANT to be," Naruto interrupted. "I WILL be."

"That means he can not be my future replacement,"

There was a silence in the room…before.

"Damn it," Kiba cursed and put a small wad of bills in Shino's hand. This act was followed by half the room repeating the action…Shino was making a fortune. Even his father handed the boy a roll of money.

"I told you guys to stop gambling with Shino," Shikamaru spoke up.

"Yeah, Shino seems to have my luck…or something close to it." Naruto replied then looked at the Chief.

"Did someone force you to take that seal?" the Blonde asked.

Chief shook his head, "No I agreed, one-hundred and ten percent, to take the seal."

"How do you agree one-hundred and ten percent?" Tsubaki asked from her place in the room.

"He carved the seal into himself," Naruto answered as he stared the Chief in the eye.

The Chief nodded. "Hashirama called me the 'Shadows Shadow' Tobi…Tobirama knew what I was as he was there when Mito had me perform the sealing ritual, and that was why he wanted me to train the ANBU, he is the one to name me Chief."

The group watched him as he spoke.

"I did a lot of training with Hiruzen long before he learned my true role in the village. I wish I had a picture of his face when he was told."

Naruto smiled as he transformed into the Hokage, with his jaw dropped about a foot, Eyes large and white and his pipe hanging from his lip.

Chuckling the Chief smiled. "Drop about forty years and that is about right."

"How did my dad take it?" Naruto asked after ending the transformation.

"I don't know how but that boy figured it out…so when I told him he took it with grace and dignity. Did not change the fact he whined like a baby the first time I made him a training dummy after he took the hat. Some reason he thought getting the hat meant he was immune from it, he did have moments of stupidity."

A laugh moved around the room at the image of Minato 'ordering' the chief to stop and the subsequent beating that came after. The Joy was again removed from the room with a question.

"What do we do about Sasuke?"

"Kakashi told him about the Chunin exam and made it clear that will be the only chance he has to fight you. He also made it clear what the Uchiha has to do to be able to get into the exam."

Naruto sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"The plan has not changed, part three of the exam is a one on one tournament, that is when you show the village and basically the elemental nations that the Whirlpool has returned. And if you face the Uchiha…don't…hold…back."

Naruto nodded then the room froze as Chief did something they had never seen before…he yawned.

"Is it time for sleep Chief?"

The man looked old and tired, more so then most in the room had ever seen before. Nodding he gave a smile.

"I will be out for about eight hours…try not to cause to much hell."

"No promises." the blonde replied.

* * *

Hiruzen stopped watching his orb as the meeting ended and everyone left, he sat back in his chair.

' _He told them he would take me out to the woods, he would not threaten my life with witnesses.'_ Thought Hiruzen, but he knew better. Shadow's shadow, Chief was the one that watched the Hokage and protected him. not only from outside threats but from himself as well.

And if the Hokage became too corrupt or incompetent, the shadow removed him. The plan was for quick and quiet, it is better for the village to hear that he had died peacefully in his sleep than at the hands of an attacker, they would be able to recover from that quickly.

But Chief plays with his food. The people would know only that he had died peacefully in his sleep. Hiruzen knew that if Chief was forced to take that final action, it meant that in the Chief's eyes Hiruzen had betrayed him.

He would NOT let the old man off easy.

 _'Any man willing to kill his own children would have no trouble taking out a Kage, even the one from his village.'_ Was the Hokage's final thought on that matter as he returned to work before him.

* * *

The Door to the Hokage's office burst open and Naruto and Konohamaru came flying out of it running for all their worth. Down the stairs, past the guards and out the window of the second floor. Hitting the ground at a run,

"I never wanna see something like that…ever…again," Konohamaru cried out as they ran.

"I warned you to cover your eyes," Naruto replied.

"So, have we won this round?" the younger boy asked.

Just then they heard a crash behind them. They both stopped and looked back, they saw a single female ANBU, Naruto noticed a red trail of blood coming out of the nostril of the mask.

"SHIT…RUN!" Naruto screamed as both boys took off at high speed.

"What the hell is Neko doing here…she never has Hokage Guard duty," the younger asked.

"Chief set me up," Naruto replied. "AGAIN!"

Neko was hot and running full board, as she closed Naruto could swear he heard her growling.

"First point," Naruto called.

Konohamaru took from his pocket a round ball and tossed it, as it hit the ground in front of them it burst into a massive cloud of smoke. Konohamaru went right into an alley as Naruto went left.

Neko had to pause for a second to spot the blonde and in that time Boar and Crow reached her.

"What happened?" Crow asked.

Neko growled, "You two go after the younger one…Naruto is mine."

Never hearing the woman growl like that, the two ANBU just nodded and obeyed.

* * *

Naruto went into the alley between two apartment buildings. He left the ground and started jumping from the walls of building A and B, back and forth hoping to gain some room from the pissed off Neko.

It did not work, and she was matching him move for move closing fast, reaching a top floor window of building A Naruto leaped again. This time he found an open window in B and went through.

He rolled and flipped in flight to avoid breaking any of the apartment owner's belongings. (A rule Chief had started to enforce.) Naruto smiled as his luck held and just at that moment one of the apartments residents came in through the front door opening it for him.

Naruto flew through the open door and landed on the wall opposite the door and started running.

Neko never missed a beat as she followed, and proved to have more grace in her flight, as she also did not damage anything and moved faster then the blonde did through the apartment. Thus, gaining a couple steps on the blonde.

Naruto grinned again even as he heard Neko it the wall behind him. He ran down the wall of the hallway, and at the end, he found a window that was open. He dived through and landed on another building, holding it with his hands and feet he started sprinting up.

Neko was two seconds behind him as she easily followed him up the wall. As he reached the top of building C, Naruto jumped into a backflip and landed back on building B and using gravity ran down the wall much faster and causing Neko to pause and watch before following.

But Naruto had gained a few steps and opened his lead.

He hit the street and started running down it, but this time other ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin had entered the chase. Many hoping to finally catch the brat and regain some of their dignity, those would be the Jonin and Chunin.

The ANBU and Elite Jonin, especially the ones that had either learned about Naruto or trained with him, just wanted the bragging rights of catching the uncatchable kid.

The street he was on ended at a T intersection, so he could go left, right or straight and up another building. A flicker of light to his right caught his attention as he entered the intersection.

"SHIT," he cried as he dropped down and slid on his knees as he leaned back till his hair brushed the street.

As an eight-foot-long python came flying towards him forcing him to 'Limbo' under its long body. The snake was so close Naruto could see individual scales.

The snake missed him and went sailing to the blondes left where it collided with a Chunin who quickly found himself wrapped in the snake's embrace.

Naruto did not have time to worry about the Chunin, Neko was closing fast. And worse…Anko had joined the chase.

"We're coming for you," Came the voice of the sadistic snake woman.

* * *

 **A/N ok even though I do have the rest of the chase written. I will be putting it in the next chapter as it is really long and 4400 is a good stopping point now.**

 **R/K**

 **1: ok does that answer the question about Naruto taking Chief's place?**

 **2: who does not get why Hokage sent team 7?**

 **3: thoughts on the sand sibs, or Bee and Nii?**

 **4: if you got confused with A, B, and C...naruto started jumping between the first two buildings A and B. he ended that by jumping from A into B and after running through an apartment and hallway jumped out a window to land on the wall of building C. then ran Up C and did a long arcing backflip back to B and then down to the street...looks cool in my head. though just cause I can see it doesn't mean anyone else can. might be one of those things that needs an illustrator.**

 **5: WHAT THE HELL DID NARUTO DO TO PISS OFF YUGAO? and why does Konohamaru never want to see it again?**

 **6: gimme 5 more days and we will be in the land of waves (five days my time that is) till them. food, please.**


	29. Chapter 29

Boar and Crow turned down the alley following the younger boy, both grinning behind their masks as this would be an easy catch. For all his annoying energy the young grandson of the Hokage did not have the speed he thought he did.

Konohamaru was already panting as he passed a large dumpster, Boar reached to grab the boys scarf but misses as his foot got caught. Falling face first he landed in…goo. Some kind of super sticky yet watery substance.

Crow who was not watching soon joined him face first on the ground in the Goo,

"See I told you that snot ball would come in handy," a child's voice rang out…a girl child judging by the laugh.

The two ANBU twisted their necks around to see two more kids running after Konohamaru, at the sight of the 'dopy' looking Udon (who was not looking so dopy now) the two ANBU realized what they were stuck in.

With Pale faces, they fought to get free, as several Chunin and a couple Jonin climbed the walls to get around. The Jonin looked worried but the Chunin just grinned and chuckled. One person stopped and helped the two men up, as they stood they were faced but an annoyed Special Jonin.

"Please tell me you did not underestimate your prey?" Hana Inuzuka asked, as her three dogs known commonly as 'The Triplets' followed her lead.

"We simply forgot that where there is one…the other two are never far away," Boar replied.

"In other words…yes," she replied. "Come on, those Chunin are walking into a trap…as much as I wish to catch the kids…I kind of wanna see what they do first."

Boar growled, and Crow just shook his head. Hana was always the sane one…or at least that was the belief. The two men followed the woman and her dogs as they tracked the kids. Was not hard as they quickly found three Chunin and a Jonin on the ground coughing.

"What?" Crow asked.

"Hack…cough…cough hack…Pepper…bomb," the Jonin coughed out before collapsing in exhaustion.

Hana heard footsteps and out of the corner of her vision, she spotted the three kids leaving their hiding spot.

"Got you," Boar shouted and reached for the scarf that Konohamaru always wore…only this time he was wearing a different one.

"No wait," Hana shouted and reached for the ANBU.

But it was too late, Boar grabbed the scarf and pulled, at the same time the boy started to spin. The Scarf unwrapped from around the boy's neck and he took off.

"Damn," the ANBU shouted and went to drop the scarf,

"THROW IT!" Hana screamed and looked to duck.

Boar did something very stupid…he paused and looked at the scarf spotting the half dozen tags attached to it.

The bomb was mostly smoke with some flash, but it was a good sized as it blinded everyone in that part of the alley. It took a moment before it fully hit, pepper bomb was an understatement. Soon everyone was choking and having trouble breathing, true it was a little too strong for a prank and run…but it would be perfect for out in the field.

"Damn…it," Hana choked before finally passing out.

It was official, three eight-year-olds had taken down Chunin, special and full Jonin and ANBU. The Shinobi and Kunoichi would wake later with a small tag on their chests, with a single word written on it…'OUT.'

This was a new…or for those in the know, old tradition Chief started. Any prank Naruto (or anyone for that matter) played would often turn into a full-on high-speed pursuit. From that time on ALL pranks were in fact, pursuit and evasion training.

The ones trying to get away were to be tagged with a 'Captured' tag…Those chasing would be tagged as 'OUT' meaning knocked out and or killed while pursuing.

No one had yet tagged Naruto, and this was the first time anyone had a chance to capture any of his crew since Chief started the rules.

* * *

"Oh, that was embarrassing," Tora the cat spoke as he sat on the edge of a rooftop looking down at the chase. He pawed a bowl that sat beside him and quickly slipped a small minnow into his mouth.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Mack the Monkey asked as he also watched.

"It is fun to watch them chase something around that is not me," the cat replied with a chuckle.

"Enjoy your show," The monkey replied and turned to walk away.

"Oh, I will…I will," Tora replied as he pawed another fish from his bowl.

* * *

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi laughed as the ran into an open space. They were still in the back alleys of the village, this was just a small courtyard that most people forgot was even there.

"Hurry we won't have much time," Moegi shouted as she charged forward towards a door.

"Game is over you brats," A Chunin shouted as he came running from behind them, Udon through a glob of goo but the Chunin quickly jumped to the wall and leaped at them. The three scattered to avoid being caught.

As the Chunin hit the ground three more joined him as they turned to continue the chase, right then the ground under the large tarp seemed to vanish and all four fell into the trap. Not even stopping to gloat the three kids headed for the exit to the old courtyard.

As they reached it to return to the alleys a Jonin jumped down to block their path,

"Nicely done, but this is where it ends," he spoke and reached for the girl.

"Got you," a new voice shouted and the Jonin's arms and legs seized up before he collapsed.

Using all strength and movement left to him, he turned as he went down to see a smaller girl with pale eyes. He had been taken down by the youngest of the Hyuga girls.

"Everything going as planned?" Hanabi asked as she looked at her friends.

"On our side at least," Konohamaru replied. "Come on we are almost out of here.

* * *

Tora had walked along the rooftops watching,

"Yes, I can not wait till they graduate…I won't have to hold back with them…" he stopped talking to himself as he watched the four head into an alley that he knew had no exit. "Why would they do that?"

* * *

Running into the dead end the three did not seem bothered by the fact is was a Dead-End, until they heard a scream. Tsubaki came out of a pile of trash to grab and detail Moegi, while Genma grabbed Udon and Raidō snagged Konohamaru. The three struggled but they were caught, Hanabi activated her eyes and got ready to attack.

"That is enough," Kyoko spoke from behind her niece and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Hanabi was startled, she had not seen her aunt, then she remembered and deactivated her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see he aunt's smiling face.

Each kid got the captured tag,

"Ok…very good," Genma started. "Up till you entered this dead end…that was stupid, what was your plan?"

The four refused to speak and only looked the man in the eyes.

"I think I know," Kyoko spoke as she turned and walked to a large empty box.

Quickly she grabbed it and found it to be made of cardboard, she tossed it to the side to uncover a manhole cover that was propped open.

The three other adults looked at it then at the kids, and finally at each other. Raidō nodded.

"I stand corrected, not a bad plan."

"Almost worked too," Konohamaru smiled.

"Did it?" Kyoko asked as she squatted down and knocked on the cover once.

To the kids' shock, it started to lift and to the side allowing the monkey to slip out.

"I know every inch of this village," Master Mack spoke. "all in all, I give you an 8 of 10."

"Really, they were caught," Tsubaki asked the monkey.

"They are just a decoy, none of them have the hat and no one has caught the blonde yet and they did take out several Chunin, Jonin AND ANBU. They are only eight and seven years old…8 of 10."

* * *

And that was it, no one argued with the monkey after that. Mack soon jumped back up the sides of the buildings to the rooftop where he found a smiling Tora.

"Very interesting," the cat replied.

"It was close, if I had not warned them they would not have been in a position to stop the children."

The Demon cat just nodded, then they both turned to head to the other side of the village where the sounds of violence could still be heard.

* * *

Tsume had followed her boy's scent into an alley, but she lost the trail there as the piles of garbage assaulted her nose, Kuromaru did not have any better luck.

"We could not have picked a worse place to follow him." the Dog spoke growling at the smells attacking him.

"I can not believe no one had picked up this trash," Tsume replied.

And as one they both realized,

"Up," both partners shouted as they lept.

The flash and smoke bombs went off as they did, Kiba knew he could not beat his mother in a straight contest. She just had way too much experience, but he was Shinobi and traps were fair, well almost everything was fair to a Shinobi of the Leaf.

He and Akamaru watched from their perch as his mother and her partner jumped out of the blast range…then he saw something he had not seen before. The dog was walking the wall of the building, he had not planned for this but in his defense, Kuromaru never showed this skill before.

"Burn it," Tsume shouted from the wall as she started to go through fast hand signs.

At the same time, they both launched a fire breath attack down to the alleyway floor, which burned up the explosive powder that was laced with the smoke…as well as most of the garbage and thus the overpowering smells.

Kiba smiled, he knew the large dog had the ability to use ninjutsu. Come on, he mastered the human language for Kami sake, so he figured they would burn out the first trap. And trigger the second,

"Damn it…pepper bombs," Tsume cried as the second round of bombs went off.

Again, the two sent flame attacks to clear out the smoke and smells, but this time as they returned to the ground,

"I can't smell anything," she growled.

"Nor I, this trap was designed just for us." Her partner replied.

"I have never been so proud of someone I am going to beat before this game ends." She smiled at her joke.

Shaking his head Kiba and Akamaru finally leave their perch and land in the alley short ways in front of his mother. They watched each other without speaking for what felt like hours before Kiba charged letting out a battle cry.

Tsume moved quickly into her defensive stance, but both she and Kiba were stopped as the boy tripped one of his own snare traps and was quickly hanging upside down in the middle of that alley. His mother's eyes doubled in size as she stared at her clearly annoyed son.

"Oh, son of a bi…" Kiba started before Tsume broke out laughing.

Akamaru just whimpered as he got on his belly and covered his eyes with his paws. Kuromaru just sat by the puppy and laid a paw on him trying to comfort the little white dog.

"Please," she started as she laughed. "tell me my…puppy…did…not just…get caught in his own…trap?

She started walking forward getting ready to tease him,

'Click'

Tsume walked right into another trap and soon joined her son.

Kuromaru's one eye bugged out and he joined the puppy in shame,

"Got you," Kiba smiled as he hung there putting his captured tag on his chest.

"Oh really, you think so?" She replied and then showed just how flexible she was as she bent at the waist reaching for the snared ankle.

She only stopped when she noticed the wire was, in fact, booby-trapped with a tag.

"Try to free yourself and boom, bye-bye foot," Kiba informed her.

After a quick check, she found no way to get out and just huffed as she returned to just hanging upside down.

"How do we get down?" she asked finally. Kiba just smiled and waited. "Fine."

Tsume then attached her 'OUT' tag admitting she was out of the chase.

"I knew I could not beat you straight, so I had to try and get you into a trap," Kiba spoke as he bent at the waist reached for his ankle and just ripped the tag off. "Besides…it is better to trap or snare a predator animal then try and go tooth and claw with it."

He smiled as his mother realized the tags were for show this time and copied him to free herself. They ended up landing on their feet in the alley at the same time. At first, Kiba was not sure how his mother would take defeat, but she just smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"My puppy, I'm so proud. Come let's find your sister," Tsume smiled and put an arm around his shoulders as both dogs quickly joined them.

"I wonder how everyone will take this loss to Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"He hasn't won yet, Neko is on his tail this time." Tsume replied.

Actually," Kiba replied and this time stopped to smile. "The truth is…"

* * *

Throughout the village, Shinobi stopped as they heard the scream,

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Noone was sure what caused the Inuzuka Alpha to scream so loud...and worse only a select few actually stopped to think about it.

* * *

A Chunin was charging at Choji, the Akimichi just set his feet and thrust his arms out. He caught the older Shinobi by the underarms a good five feet away from him and lifted before placing an enlarged hand on the man's chest and slamming him hard, back first to the ground knocking him out.

Neji was taking another Chunin down with a quick leg sweep as Lee throws a front spin kick to take out a third. This had been normal, they guarded one of the two main streets that led into the area Naruto was currently in, (from the sounds one could safely guess Neko's pursuit of the blonde was rather destructive.)

Their job, keep re-enforcements from reaching the blonde and the ANBU, and so far, they have dealt with mostly Chunin and a couple Special Jonin. The three boys were very proud of themselves as none had been able to challenge them.

"My students," came a cry and all three froze. "I am proud of your teamwork and the fire you have all poured into your youth.

Slowly turning the three spotted Gai-sensei standing with a big smile on his face.

"Yes," a second voice spoke up. "I am very proud of you my son." And Chi-Chi quickly joined the Jonin as they stared down the three Genin.

Before Gai could start on another long-winded rant, he was rendered speechless as Choji charged and tackled his mother. The large boy was able to get his arms around her midsection and he lifted her off her feet. Then he just kept moving his legs and carried her into a courtyard a short ways away.

Gai actually stared at the Akimichi for longer then he should have and barely noticed the other two charging. Lee came around with a spin kick aimed at the man's head while Neji went to strike at his hip.

The Jonin ducked the first and sidestepped the second but neither boy stopped or gave him any time to counter, the boys just kept attacking high and low. Neji and Lee would switch at random times on who was high and low.

The battle was quicker than thought as Lee was able to climb onto Gai's shoulders and sat behind his head. With one leg over the man's right should and his other leg under the left. He lifted one of the man's arms and then locked his feet together.

Struggling to keep a tight grip on the Jonin's arm Lee used all the momentum he could gain and tried to lean back hoping to force his teacher and mentor to fall back.

Gai's spine bent back in a way no human spine should bend, but he stayed on his feet. And as Lee lost the momentum Gai started to power his way back to a vertical base, that is till Neji attacked and closed several points in the man's hips before doing a powerful leg sweep.

Gai's back hit the ground hard, and though Lee did hit hard as well he never released the arm. Gai was struggling as he tried to free his arm and regain his feet but lost the fight when Neji first; landed with his knees in the man's gut knocking all the air out of him, and second, he used five quick and hard jabs to the area around Gai's heart.

The Jonin gave up, though Neji did not use chakra he did know that if he had…the man would be dead now. Gai was proud, his smile was ear to ear as he pinned his 'OUT' tag to his chest. Before Neji would never work with nor acknowledge Lee, and now they worked as a perfect team to take him down.

* * *

Tora smiled and Mack nodded from their perch as they looked down at the green Jonin that had yet to stand (mainly because he couldn't yet, Neji closed several points). Then they watched the two boys run into the small square where the Akimichi had bull rushed his mother into.

The Monkey moved to follow the boys to the square.

The cat moved to the other side of the building he was perched on and started watching a battle already in progress.

* * *

TenTen had never been so glad to have met the Chief till before today, during the training camp and the team training. She realized that she had become too reliant on her long-range attack skills and would rely on Neji and Lee to keep the enemy away from her. So, her close range skilled had suffered.

She knew now that if she had not worked to improve them as she had, she would end up fighting an opponent that could counter her skills and they would wipe the floor with her.

She also thanked him for the team training sessions with Kurenai sensei, which helped her skills in Genjutsu. She would never be a mistress like Kurenai or Yakumo were, but she was a hell of a lot better at countering it than before. And those extra training days were paying off in spades now,

"Nicely done ladies," Kurenai commented as Yakumo was able to break through the Jonin's illusion while TenTen was able to throw several Senbon needles allowing her to move close and attack with her heavy mallet.

Too bad she missed on the swing when Kurenai leap to the side with gracefully. TenTen followed up the attack by throwing the mallet at the woman as she pulled sickle with chain out of her storage seal. TenTen was also blessing the DHH as it was making her battle much easier as it cut down on the time needed to draw her weapons.

Yakumo was getting tired, her endurance was not yet up to where it was needed for a long contest. She was starting to become very worried as neither girl had been able to land a solid hit on the Jonin.

Kurenai was very surprised with how well she was doing herself before she was a ranged fighter that relied mainly on her Genjutsu. Then Chief returned to the village, first was the training camp. Next came the random team training days, and then came his assistance with Yakumo.

Those three things truly showed where she lacked in both physical and spiritual strengths. And she knew that if she ever had a one on one with the Chief…he would just wipe the floor with her. Now though she was much stronger in both body and spirit.

A loud whistle rang through the air and caused the Jonin to pause and look up to the rooftops. Yakumo also paused, TenTen did not and tossed her chain hoping to snag the Jonin's legs. Kurenai just leaped away eyes still on the rooftops as a second whistle was heard.

Two Chunin' came running into the street and one looked at Kurenai as the other blocked an attack from TenTen.

"That was Anko's call wasn't it?" the first Chunin asked. When the Jonin nodded as she went through a set of signs to cancel Yakumo's attack.

"Then go, she would not call if it wasn't important." The second Chunin replied as he started to spar with TenTen. "We can handle this."

The Jonin just looked at the four before vanishing in a swirl, leaving both girls confused.

"Darn it…she got away," TenTen shouted as she went on the attack at a Chunin.

The battle switched as the two Chunin went into a standard formation…fighting Kurenai was one thing, for all her old faults she was a skilled opponent and tactician. These two were not and they underestimated the girls.

One strong Genjutsu and three accurately thrown hammers and the two were out.

"I really wanted to continue fighting Kurenai-sensei," TenTen complained as she collected her gear.

"Might…be a…good thing," Yakumo panted as she dropped to her knees. "I don't think I have much left."

TenTen looked at her partner and it was clear to her was at her limit,

"Head back to the rally point," TenTen said and just put her hand on the girl's mouth to silence her argument. "It is clear you're done for the day…you did well. Now Go, I think I hear the boys playing."

The girls listened and heard grunts and thumps.

"This all you children have?" a woman's voice shouted.

"Tell me the boys did not pick a fight with Mama CHI-CHI?" Yakumo asked concerned.

"Ok," TenTen replied and smiled. "How would you like me to lie then?"

"Sure, you want me to head back? You could use more help." The Kurama girl asked.

"Trust me, no amount of help will save us from the coming ass whooping, go head back," TenTen replied as she turned and headed for the battle in the square.

* * *

Choji was able to carry his mother into the square, but a hard slap to his back from her forced him to set her down. Chi-Chi did not miss a step and as he was bent forward still trying to hold her midsection, she bent forward and wrapped her arms around him and lifted.

Choji felt himself being flipped over to where she now sat on her shoulders facing the wall behind her. Gripping his waist tighter she pulled adding a push at the end slamming him back first to the ground.

If anyone had ever asked, Choji could now answer the question, with enough force the human body can bounce off the pavement.

Pain shot through his body as he finally landed, the air knocked from his lungs but his instincts all screamed at him to move…so he did. Not a second too soon as his mother's foot came crashing down on the pavement he had just been laying on.

The boy was on his feet and using mostly palm thrusts and kicks got into a grappling match with his mother. Not two days before during a family/clan training night he had watched Every Shinobi in his clan that was known to have Mastered their Clan Jutsu, attack his mother in an all against one contest.

She tore apart every one of them and his father made it clear to him that night. _'The only way to beat her was in a contest of strength and grappling, and the only two who have ever actually done it was Tank and Chief.'_

But, Choji was going to give it his best as he fought his mother for a position looking to gain leverage. Not an easy thing when your opponent is taller, larger and overall stronger. The good news was, Choji was not stupid, he had watched both the spar with Chief and her battle with Aunt Tank.

The boy would counter anytime she was able to get a hold, like the Chief he would slap her on the side, kick her in a shin or try a headbutt. He learned that last one should be left to people like Chief, his Aunt or Naruto as he almost knocked himself out on her skull.

He was having to be faster then he had ever been before, he knew he could not keep this up much longer. Then an opening happened, a pair of strange whistles were heard, and Chi-Chi actually topped to look up at the rooftops.

Choji, not wanting to waste this shot quickly got behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection again. Once he got a hold he lifted, for the second time that day he was able to get his mother off her feet. As soon as he was able to get her as high as possible he leaned back and let gravity pull them both back to the ground.

Chi-Chi was stunned when she felt him get behind her and grip her around the waist, proud when he was able to lift her for a second time that day. When her head and shoulders hit the ground, she was both proud yet disappointed, he did not roll or pop his hips right, so she did not hit near as hard as she could of.

She brought her feet back in a reverse summersault and rolled quickly back up and looked at her son. She noticed he was panting and out of breath, but before she could finish the match she heard two more people charging her from behind.

She turned to face them, Lee was running hard to build up speed, he leaped and went into a heavy backspin kick. But as his foot hit her chest he basically bounced off her and crashing to the ground. Neji was coming low handset, but when he went to thrust trying to block a point, he hesitated as he could not find one in her hip.

That hesitation gave her enough time to put the palm of her hand on his shoulder and shoved him away hard. Choji had regained his feet and caught Neji as he was thrown and kept him from hitting the far wall.

"I can not find any Tenketsu points," Neji spoke as the two got back to their feet and got ready to charge.

"Damn," Choji replied. "Then hit any place you can, maybe we can get her muscles to strain and charley horse. We have got to get her off her feet, that should take away about half her strength."

Neji nodded and both boys charged ducking and weaving as they tried to hit her hips and thighs looking to cause any damage they could. After four or five hits Chi-Chi grabbed Choji and just throw him as she brought a kick up and set Neji flying. She smiled and brought her foot straight back into a mule kick into Lee's stomach.

As the three boys rolled from the hits they looked and found her standing on one foot a leg straight back as she held both hands out in a perfect ballet pose showing just how good her balance was.

Hope entered the boys' minds as they saw the weighted chain wrap around the ankle that she held in the air. Chi-Chi looked and spotted TenTen as she ran fast pulling the chain around a light post that was behind the large woman. When the slack in the chain ended TenTen gave a squawk as she came to such a fast stop her feet left the ground and she almost let go of the chain.

The girl was able to regain her feet and keep a tight hold on the chain, but Chi-Chi's power was still evident as she started to pull against the chain and was about to get free when a second set of hands joined TenTen's. The bun-haired girl looked to see Yakumo standing behind her helping to keep the chain tight and the woman on one foot.

"Make it fast we can't hold her for long," the Kurama girl shouted.

That was all it took as the three boys all attacked, Choji jumped on the woman's back and climbed on her shoulders trying to get her to lose her balance as Neji and Lee both attacked her thigh.

Chi-Chi just reached and grabbed her son and threw him away before reaching and basically slapping both boys back.

Choji got up and found a cart full of large bamboo baskets full of rice. Grabbing one her was able to hurl it at his mother, who just knocked it away one-handed as she again swatted the two other boys away from her.

Choji then tossed the second basket, only for his mother to actually catch it, it had to weight 70 kilograms. Then he had to dive out of the way as she hurled it back at him. When it hit the cart both the cart and basket exploded from the force.

The Akimichi boy looked and only found one basket left, it was easily twice the size of the other two. Using all his strength he grabbed it with both hands and just chucked it with all his might.

It a quick second Chi-Chi looked over the square, both Neji and Lee were starting to get up, but she spotted the girls. The chain holding her went from her foot to the light post and turned at a 90-degree angle and was long enough all she had to do was turn her head to the left and there stood the girls fighting to keep hold.

The woman lifted both hands and as the large basket reached her she did not try to catch it but simply redirect it. She gave a hard push and set the basket right at the girls.

"TEN…" Choji shouted.

It was too late, the girls looked up as they saw the basket come flying at them. It landed just before their feet and when it burst open the force knocked both girls up into the air and back into a wall…they were out cold.

The chain loosened and just as she was about to move her leg a hard tug nearly got her to fall. Looking behind her, she spotted Lee and Neji had grabbed the chain behind her just out of reach.

This time they kept giving hard tugs making the woman hop a little. Choji had run up and grabbed his mother's wrists and would pull back hoping to catch her in the hop.

The woman just smiled and pulled her son closer to her before shoving him hard away.

(Choji was flying more today than any Akimichi has ever.)

The other two boys tried to tug again, but the large woman showed them something they had never thought of, she jumped and rolled in mid-air. She landed back on her one foot, but this time she was facing the boys with her foot held out forward.

It did not take a genius to realize what came next as both Neji and Lee's eyes grew in both size and fear. They were to close, they lost the leverage the light post had given. Chi-Chi pulled her foot back to the ground with enough force both boys were pulled from their feet and flew at the woman.

It was nothing for the woman to catch a boy with each hand, then she lifted them up by the shirt and slammed them down into the pavement. She looked at them to make sure they were out before turning to face her last opponent.

Choji was on the other side of the square, he was actually on the wall of the far building. Crouched down he went through hand signs and jumped. He started adding chakra as he started to roll at his mom.

Unlike the human meat tank, Choji did not grow in size. He kept himself small which let him rotate faster, this was the Akimichi cannonball.

Chi-Chi just set her feet, balled her fists and bent her knees a little. The speed and energy Choji was using caused a wind to whip through her hair before he reached her. She thrust her belly out a little as Choji hit her…and bounced off. Watching her son, she realized that was it, Choji was out cold before he hit the ground.

* * *

 **A/N ok 5500 this is why I stopped in my last chapter where I did.**

 **R/K**

 **1: guest 666 actually that happened before team seven got the mission chief and group did not return for a few days after plenty of time to return and get some info and still make it back to the village.**

 **2: No this prank is not done... I did not forget about Shino and Shikamaru they get their fights in the next chapter as well as the completion of Naruto's prank, what he did to piss off the normally controlled Yugao and an outcome none saw coming.**

 **3: I cannot remember what the canon time was in regards to canon team seven leaving the village to when they were attacked by the demon brothers...so I am making up my own timetable.**

 **4:I know people want me to rush through and get to the poker game. two reasons I am not...**

 **1 this story is about watching how everyone grows and prepares for the war now that chief is training again...so random tests are going to be common.**

 **2\. like Chief I am an animal that likes to play with its food.**

 **5: I know I am a little late something came up...E.A.G.L.E.S. I am a Seahawk fan for life, good or bad season but...Eagles.**

 **6: a meaningless point to anyone that first noticed 'it' and reviews. also, let me know how you felt about the encounters.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N my ideas are mine the rest I am just messing with.**

 **let's begin**

* * *

Shika looked and saw both his father and his Jonin sensei. Asuma walked next to the Jonin Commander and nodded in approval at the numbers of Chunin, Special Jonin and full Jonin's that the Nara boy had captured.

"Asuma," the older Nara spoke. "You should go check on that whistle, Anko would not have sent it twice unless it was very important, funny or both."

"You sure?" Asuma replied he was kind of wanting to test his genius student.

"Yes, I feel this is going to be one of those troublesome father-son moments you hear about." the Commander replied. "Besides, look around...this is a shadow users dream and an opponent's nightmare."

Asuma did look around and found the darkness and shadows of the alley would give a Nara, any Nara, a clear advantage. So, the smoking Jonin quickly left leaving the father and son alone. Shika closed his eyes as he took his default 'thinking' pose.

He knew that all the ones before were simple cannon fodder, this fight would be different. Shikaku Nara was the JONIN COMMANDER, this fight was more a test than any before.

Neither one spoke, they just stared at each other as the minutes passed. Least, that is what it looked like to those with untrained eyes. If one were to look closer at the ground between the two Nara's, As Tora was doing right now, they would see a contest between two moving shadows. They moved like snakes, striking out and recoiling, testing each other's strength. Shikaku Nara was very impressed with his son now,

"You have become quite troublesome,"

Shikamaru did not reply, but he did jump from his squatting position to his right, where he went into the wall...literally. The older Nara was shocked when he saw his son vanish into a wall, so much so that he did not notice his son reappear from the wall to his right and behind him. Shikamaru came out aiming a hard kick to his father's head, he missed as the older man ducked and rolled.

The two started a Taijutsu battle, neither gaining an upper hand. Regularly Shika would dive or drop into a shadow and come out someplace else throwing his father off, the end came as Shikamaru enacted one of his plans.

Dropping into a shadow, his father was caught as two Shika's came out one from either side and started to attack. Shikaku knew his son would never be a heavy assault specialist like Naruto, Choji or Lee, but he was glad to know Shikamaru could put up a fight when needed.

The two Shikamaru's started to attack as one, the older man tried to fend them off but found his feet were being held. He looked down to spot another Shikamaru holding his ankles as he slowly rises out of the shadow. The momentary distraction was enough for the two other to get on either side of him, each wrapping an arm around his waist while their other hand went down and grabbed him behind his knees and lifted till he was perpendicular to the ground and as high as they could lift him.

Shikaku had spared with Choza enough to know what came next, the two Shikas' put their weight into it and slammed him down on his back as the third leaped out of the shadow, kunai in hand looking to end it. The older Nara just lifted a foot as the two boys held his arms and kicked hard into the third sending him flying, then he slammed his heel to the ground causing a blade to spring from the tip of his boot.

Showing flexibility few ever saw he lifted his foot up and back and jabbed the blade into the neck of the Shika on his right, when the boy released his arm he pulled a Kunai out and pushed it into the chest of the one on his left.

Both clones poofed and the man was back on his feet, this all happened in the few seconds it took the third boy to land roll and regain his feet. Shikamaru stared at his father and jumped into a shadow again, the Father spun around and stopped as the point of his kunai touched just under the chin of the boy.

The small drop of blood that dripped down showed he had caught the real one.

"When did you learn your grandfather's shadow walk?" the man asked.

"Chief mentioned it a few weeks ago, told me to look it up," Shikamaru replied never taking his eyes off his fathers. "Like Naruto does with his sealing I had a few clones working on it day and night. Finally got it down just before we returned. I see I have more to learn...where was my mistake?"

"You challenged a Jonin Commander with more years of experience then you have been alive, other than that...nicely done."

The boy just nodded as his father finally took the blade from his neck.

* * *

Three Chunin and one Jonin stood atop a building as they watched the blonde brat bouncing around up and down the street and along the walls and buildings. Neko always close on his tail but he would use many tricks to keep her from catching him.

"I have never seen Neko like this," one spoke as they watched.

"I expect this from the snake woman, but Neko usually had more tact than this." another added.

"She is just tearing up everything in her path...she is causing more damage than the brat...Where is the logic?" a third finished.

"No time to ponder that," the Jonin spoke up. "They are heading this way, get to your places...just like we planned, and remember do not underestimate the ki..."

He never finished the sentence as he heard the five Chunin collapse before he found himself extremely tired and joined his team on the rooftop.

A lone figure walked from the shadow of roof's water tower, he wore a long grey coat with a high collar and dark glasses.

"Naruto Uzumaki can find the chink in anyone's mental armor, seems he found the one in Neko's," Shino Aburame spoke as he looked at the men. "And to answer the last question."

He looked down at the barely conscious third man. "Highly agitated and emotional female...logic has nothing to do with this situation."

The bug user waved a hand and the few still awake felt the last of their energy vanish. Shino watched his allies quickly leave their bodies and return to his coat.

"Though actuate, your mother might be upset if she heard you speak that way," Shibi Aburame spoke as he slowly walked towards his son.

"Those were the words mother used as she explained girls, dating, and sex to me after you gave me your version of 'The Talk,'" His son replied.

Their hives started to buzz louder, realizing the battle that would soon happen as Shibi reached into his own coat and drew out two Bastons. The sticks were about eighty centimeters each, made of black wood with metal caps on the ends. The handholds were carved and shaped for easier use,

Shino just held out his arms and flicked his wrist realizing his identical sticks from their storage seals in the cuffs of his coat.

The two stood, facing each other, both had pulled their colonies in as they knew it would be pointless to go bug to bug. In a flash Shibi attacked first, the sticks cracked and clanged against each other as they fought hard and fast. Only backing up long enough to charge again. Shino twirled his sticks faster forcing his father to jump back long enough for Shino to connect the ends of his sticks to form a staff. The younger Aburame jabbed out with his staff hitting his father in the chest before spinning around and blocking the attack that came from behind.

Shino looked his mother in the eyes before pushing off and disconnecting his sticks, now he watched as mother and father circled around him both moving their sticks in slow circles.

The attacks started again, and Shino proved up to the task as he fended off both parents with a wild aggression few ever see from the Aburame clan. Shibi saw an opening and called forth a swarm from the gourd on his back. Shino was ready as he scrapped the metal caps of his sticks on the roof of the building and used a seal less fire Jutsu to form a sphere of flame around his body. Shibi quickly called back his bugs to avoid losing them to the flames.

As the flames died down the parents were faced with two Shinos' standing back to back.

"Flame Jutsu?" Shibi asked, in a calm voice hiding his shock and pride in his son.

"I have spent many hours learning to shield my allies from elemental attacks," one Shino replied.

"I have not mastered it, but I can safely say traveling in a desert or blizzard will no longer endanger my colony, and they are fully immune to C-Rank fire technics," the other one finished.

"Nice," his mother replied with a smile. "Which one is the clone?"

"I cannot tell...they are perfect," Shibi replied. "I also cannot tell if they are shadow or bug clones."

"My little baby boy," Midori called out to the boy who was a head taller than her. (She wasn't a loli, don't call her one as she would... Shino was just tall for his age as he was, in fact, the tallest of the kids.) Then smiled as her son did not even react to her simple taunt.

And like before the attacks renewed as the parents attacked their son as a team. The two adults worked very well as a team and could only be matched by the two Shinos they were fighting. back and forth they went, the two boys would switch opponents so quickly the adults had trouble keeping track.

Shibi was able to knock Shino's sticks to the side and brought his other stick down on his son's collarbone, the crack had the man worry about his son's health for a second before the boy burst into bugs. Shibi was down in seconds from the bug clone.

Shino and his mother continued to duel, she actually noticed from the corner of her eye the bugs leave her husband and quickly return to the boy, and as soon as they did he started to attack faster.

Midori knew her son was good, he had taken to her clan and village style of Taijutsu and stick fighting faster than anyone else in the Aburame clan, but she was still the mistress. She started throwing more kicks and elbows into her attack and it showed as she started to push him back. Sparks flew as the metal of the stick met. She used a hard backhand and the only way Shino could keep hold of his sticks was pulling his arms up and back, opening himself up.

She thumbed a switch and a thin cured serrated blade sprang out and turned her Baston into a sickle. She swung hard at Shino's exposed chest, she planned to stop to hold her strike just at the point of where it would enter his chest to win but not harm her son.

She did NOT plan for Shino to jump into the swing, she watched and felt as the blade pierced his coat, his armor, his chest all the way up to the hilt of the blade. She knew it pierced his heart as she could feel his heart rate slowly through the vibration through the handle...She Froze.

Shino just nodded and burst into bugs again, and his mother was not quick enough, and she also fell into Shino's waiting arms. Scoping her up she carried her to the wall of the small building on the roof that led to the stairs. Setting her down he lowered his collar kissed her on the forehead before retrieving his father in the same manner, minus the kiss.

"The game is about to end," Shino spoke. "I will be back." and he was gone from the rooftop.

"That is our son," Midori spoke as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes," he replied and then sighed. "I am starting to feel old."

"Well," she replied and looked at him. "As soon as we get some of our strength back, I say we find a motel room and I remind you just how young you are."

"Last time you said that was nine months before Shino joined us," he replied as he looked at his wife.

"See, I always have the best ideas," she giggled and used what little strength she had to kiss him.

* * *

Kurenai and Asuma arrived at the same moment. They landed on the roof where they found Hayate, Iruka and a doubled over laughing her ass off Anko.

"What, I was in a fight," Kurenai asked annoyed. "TenTen and Yakumo probably beat the Chunin I had to leave."

"They did," Asuma nodded. "But they ended up teaming with Neji, Lee, and Choji against Chi-Chi. So, we don't have to worry about them, from what I saw, Chi-Chi still holds her title."

"Fine," his girlfriend replied before looking at Anko, "Ok what is so damn funny?"

"I just...found out...what set off the mini tank," Anko laughed out and pointed.

That got Kurenai's attention and she quickly went to the edge of the roof they were on and looked.

Neko was on a tear as she chased the boy back and forth. Destroying everything in her path.

"What?" Kurenai asked and turned to face the others.

Hayate just lets out a sigh, "We all knew Naruto would try something the moment Chief told him not to cause to much hell. Well, to counter Naruto's sexy Jutsu they doubled the guard in the Hokage tower and office and added a dozen Kunoichi ANBU, right?"

The group nodded.

"Neko was there as back up, she and Dog were the only ones besides Iruka that had an actual record of catching the kid."

"What did he do?" Kurenai asked as she was worried about her friend.

Hayate held up a finger,

"Harem Jutsu, half a dozen different women. took down half the male ANBU but the good news was the Hokage did not go down."

Held up a second finger, "As the Kunoichi started to attack he shouted 'YURI'"

Anko started to laugh again, "Took down the rest of the men and the Hokage, even a few of the females."

Hayate raised a third finger, "New version I have never seen, a reverse harem...supermodel like guys, seems he planned for kunoichi. Most of the women were effected only Neko and two others were still standing."

"You know I should learn Shadow clones," Anko started. "hey if I play with a shadow clone, is that sex or just a new form of mast..."

"I Bet," Kurenai interrupted that train of thought. Yu...Anko is a well-known pervert and Neko hangs out with her regularly. I cannot imagine what," Kurenai's eyes grew wide. "could set...her...off...oh no?"

Hayate just looked into the red eyes of the woman and held up a fourth finger, "YAOI"

Anko lost it again and fell to her ass, "I bet she saw that and, in her mind, thought, 'He snuck into my room and found my manga collection'

"True," Kurenai grimaced. "But I doubt that is what he did, as far as I know, we are the only ones that know about that."

"I know nothing," Iruka spoke up as he stared down at the chase very confused.

"What?" Hayate asked the Chunin.

"What the hell is Naruto doing?" Iruka replied.

Now this question has been asked by many people many times, except by Iruka. he is the only one who rarely questions the boy. So, when he does, everyone shuts up and pays attention.

"Naruto knows this is a dead end, there is basically no way out of there except to climb the wall to leave the village...which he can't do. What's more...he is not trying to get away, he is just running back and forth."

He looked up at the group then back over the village. they were on the far side, about as far away from the tower as you could get without leaving the village walls,

"He is the decoy," Iruka spoke and pointed. "He is drawing everyone to him away from the tower, the others were set up to thin the defenses, but he is drawing everyone away from the tower.

"Why?" Kurenai asked realizing how simple this trap was and groaning at how EVERYONE fell for it.

Just then a laugh was heard.

* * *

"Well my dear Neko," Naruto called. "I think our fun is over, better luck next time."

Neko did not reply as Naruto looked ready to make his grand exit. She charged hard and did not see him pause and smile before she tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Got," she growled. He just smiled and poofed. "You? oh, that little..."

"NEKO!" Kurenai shouted as she landed on the tore up street and pulled her friend into her arms to try and calm her down. "Breath, remember your training. You let him beat you this time.

"He beat us all this time," Anko replied as she went to join the group hug.

Just then a rocket launched, and a large puff of purple smoke erupted in the air.

"This game has ended," A voice called, and the adults noticed Shino land nearby. "Time to return and tally the score."

The adults just sighed, this would not be pretty. They could practically hear the blondes laugh.

* * *

In the Hokage office stood the ANBU guard, the parents and everyone that went to that week-long training camp. The last one to enter was Neko, she walked in and stood at attention in front of the desk. The Hokage sat with the back of his chair facing the group as he was looking out the window. Next to his desk stood Hinata, she only blushed a little as many stared at her.

The truth was she looked rather sad.

"Naruto escaped?" the Hokage spoke in a solemn voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Neko replied.

"Mask off," was his reply.

Yugao quickly removed her mask.

"Mark it," Hokage spoke.

The woman took a marker from his desk and went to a board with a sheet of paper on it tacked to the wall it was marked:

NARUTO...HOKAGE/ANBU...IRUKA...K.A.C...OTHERS.

Each one had marks showing who was successful in the pursuit, Naruto's had more marks than any other. The ANBU had many as well but only a small portion was marked in orange as to show they had gotten the blonde. Iruka's had the most orange. After Yugao added another mark to the blonde's tally,

"You know I am collecting quite the record," a voice spoke from up in the rafters.

Everyone looked and found Naruto sitting up there, Hokage hat on his head and reading a file, he quickly jumped down to squat on the Hokage's desk. Those who knew him realized he was not happy.

"I doubt anyone will ever match it."

"I will boss," Konohamaru called out but even he lacked any fire in his words.

Naruto calmly stepped off the desk and went to the board with his own pen, this one a beautiful blue, and wrote a new name.

HINATA.

"Mark it," Naruto basically growled as he turned his back and returned to sitting on the desk. This time on the corner close to where Hinata was standing.

No one moved, the truth was even the kids were getting very worried as few had ever seen Naruto this upset after a successful prank.

"Mark it," the Hokage spoke up as he had not heard anyone move.

"Ok...what?" Anko asked after Yugao finally marked Hinata's name.

The Hokage finally turned his chair to face them, there pinned on his chest was a tag.

EX-HOKAGE.

"You left the Hokage alone while in a vulnerable position," Naruto spoke. "From the time my clone left this office till he poofed was two and a half hours. Hinata tagged the Hokage less than ten minutes after the start. No one came to check on him," here Naruto stopped.

Everyone looked at each other, true the kids were supposed to draw them away...which worked, Naruto was not angry at them.

"Naruto," Hinata started. "Has proven repeatedly, that our Chunin and Jonin have slacked in their training and vigilance. But everyone in this room should be better than this,"

"There is a fight coming," Naruto continued. "And we know Jiji is the primary target. and a bunch of Genin with less than two hours prep time just took the village leader. Knowing the snake is coming won't stop him." Naruto stopped again

"Everyone in this room eight-teen and older should be better than this. When Orochimaru arrives, the village will look to you. We kids won't be able to get them to safety simply cause they see us as kids." Hinata continued, she seemed more than sad, she had been learning to read a situation better lately. "Not only kids but due to Mrs. Yamanaka and her team that is handling misinformation, we kids are painted in the minds of the entire village as being outcasts, layabouts and generally unskilled. unworthy of anyone's attention or respect."

No one spoke for a few moments as the words sunk in.

"Shino," Naruto started again. "Tell everyone what went wrong." and he returned to reading the file.

"Chief is asleep," Shino replied as he turned to the group. "We all fell into the same trap as our Hokage, we got reliant on him always being there to pull us from the fire." He looked every one of the 'adult' shinobi in the eyes. "You ANBU were doing better cause you always had his eye watching you and his hand guarding your backs."

No one spoke again for several minutes.

"Done?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know what else to say," Naruto replied. "Chief will once he wakes."

"Ok, what the hell are you reading?" the dog boy asked.

Naruto just picked up a second file from the Hokage's desk and tossed it to Asuma.

"That is the contract on the C-Rank mission team seven in on, on paper, it looks like a simple standard bandit and bodyguard mission. perfect for a Genin team to start with." Naruto started as he looked around. "except us fresh Genin you have all done them."

Asuma and several people, young and old, looked at the file.

"This," the blonde held up the file he had been reading. "Is a report sent in by Ero-Sennin over a year ago. It gives in detail, information about a crime boss that has ravaged that village in the land of waves. Committing countless murders, thefts, and rapes, and the crime lord, a Mr. Gato, is known to hire missing ninjas as assassins."

"Now why this happened," Naruto continued after a few paled and looked to the Hokage who was, in fact, growing pale himself. "How did this file get forgotten? Who the hell can remember everything that they read from over a year ago? Bad luck... the act of gods...who cares? what we are doing is dealing with the now."

"What is the plan boss?" Choji asked from where he sat on the floor with the rest that took on his mother.

"Chief wakes in three hours," Naruto started. "We need to get as much rest and our gear together that we can. I am guessing Chief, Mai, Asuma, as Ino is your Genin, myself and two others, will head out in say five hours."

"Sorry, we won't be ready," Choji replied as he pointed to the five.

Lee looked ready to sit up but winced as TenTen pulled him by the shoulder back to the wall. Naruto pulled out a coin. "Kiba or Hinata, Hinata your call." and he flipped the coin.

Kiba won the flip,

"Shika and Shino. Shino call." Naruto spoke and flipped again.

Shikamaru won.

"Ok," Naruto started. "Shino, I want you to work with Hinata, breaking down this mess from today. You all have to leave for Tanzaku in a week, and I want everyone there. Tsunade Senju may not come quietly."

The Hokage sat up after removing the tag from his chest and pulled out two small books,

"Shikamaru, Shino, these are the rules for the tournament, see what you can figure out," he spoke before turning to the others. "Raidō, I will be entrusting the money to you when you all head for the town."

The assassin just nodded.

Most turned to leave but the old man had one thing left,

"Naruto," he asked. "was this my punishment?"

"No," Naruto replied as he was still reading the file on Gato. after some silence, he looked up at the group who all stared at him. Then looked to the Hokage.

"You three, Ero-Sennin, yourself and Tsunade all betrayed my parents in some way with regards to me. And so, I plan to make all three of you pay, but to be fair I will only do it when I have all three of you in one place at the same time," he went back to reading the file.

* * *

Kyoko entered the bedroom, on the bed in just his short laid her father. His body was shaking, sweat poured off him, he had a rag over his eyes and it was soaked in sweat and blood. The scars on his body were massive, as she looked at his right side where it appeared he had been set on fire in the past. But the worst was the seal over his heart, all other scars looked old and somewhat healed, the seal, however, looked as if it was fresh...it never seemed to heal.

Sitting on the bed next to him was Mai, she would use a wet cloth to wash the sweat away as she watches him. Eyes full of sadness,

"He has not improved...even after all these years?" Kyoko asked.

"We know more about his demons than anyone," Tank spoke from the chair in the room before she stood and walked to the Hyuga. "And we don't know even a tenth of what he went through."

Kyoko handed the Akimichi a report, Tank took it and started to read,

"This is it...this is the best they can do?" she asked looking at Kyoko.

"No, that is what they did," Kyoko replied as she stared at her father's body. "The only time I have ever even heard of how mad Naruto was, was the report we got when Sasuke attacked Hinata."

"Chief is going to tare them a new ass," Tank growled reading the report.

Chief sat up suddenly as a hand moved to hold the rag to his face and reached for the glasses that Mai held out to him. Putting them on he stood and went to the shower as the girls waited. Once he came out fully dressed,

"Report,"

"Naruto got the hat," Kyoko replied. "Hinata got the Hokage."

She handed him the report and he started to walk out of the room and building as he read, the three women followed.

"I too had forgotten about that report from a year ago," Chief spoke as he read the end of the report while walking into the Hokage's office.

"I should have dealt with it then," the Hokage replied.

"If I had not been banished and incommunicado you would have," Chief replied.

"Why didn't you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Hokage.

"Simple," Chief replied. "The Hokage couldn't, the only way for us to have been able to do anything legally is if they came to us for a contract. Gato had that village and island so bottled up none could get here. It is clear the reason that this Tanzo lied about the dangers was they could not afford a higher ranked mission."

"What would you have done?" The Hokage asked calmly.

Chief smiled, "Send a Jonin into the village and snuck someone out, this Tanzo seems to be the leader. bring him to the village, have him pretend to be a simple client. I would have kept the lie and make it a C-Rank. Then send Jonin's disguised as Genin to the village, kill Gato and steal everything they could to pay the actual A-rank price."

"Breaking several laws of the Villages?" The Hokage asked.

"That is what I do," Chief replied. "Break as many laws as I can while not getting caught, and even when caught know how to get away with it."

"We are ready to move Chief," Naruto replied as Shika and Kiba stood before him.

Asuma was ready as well and just nodded.

* * *

 **A/N ok at 4900 felt a good place to stop this chapter.**

 **R/K:**

 **1: two hours after chief told Naruto not to cause to much trouble this run started. seriously you can't tell the blonde that without him taking it as a personal** **challenge** **. 2 hours prep time and Naruto and crew took the village true only Naruto Hinata and Shino** **remained** **uncaptured...but they got the Hokage.**

 **2: Naruto was mad cause he believed they would have done better, to see them leave the man he calls Jiji (flaws and all) alone to be 'killed' was not something he was happy with. Hinata too was upset for this reason.**

 **3: Shino winning his fight...well I promised love to both Choji and Shino and so far most of it went to Choji with a little here and there for our bug user. this should help even the love out.**

 **4: River style and stick fighting...won't lie watched 'I ,** **Frankenstein** **' AND rambo three to get this idea (two** **worthless** **points to anyone who can guess what 'River style' is.**

 **5: so Jiraiya did send a report a year before, and like they said 'Who can remember everything they had read a year ago'? and on paper it was a simple c-rank body guard mission. one you would normally send a Genin team on.**

 **6: to those thinking i am taking too long. Story it isa progression story, I am not rushing anything. also the ONLY reason wave happened in Canon is cause Naruto and Sasuke bitched and whinned and complained. and the Hokage was not strong enough to refuse them the C-Rank...if Chief had been there do you think they could have gotten the mission simply by complaining? No. team 7 in my story was sent cause, Hiruzen needed to regain his control and as stated it was on paper a simple safe C-Rank. he did not make a bad choice...just the fates were working against him.**

 **7: Now Naruto gets a ranked mission, it will be ranked higher then C.**

 **8: sorry about wait RL came up. starving.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N ok here we are 'Wave' in one chapter that's why it is so long. also, Naruto Kiba and Shika are about to seem...different...all it Chief's training.**

 **Did a little editing, here we go.**

* * *

They were just about to leave when a messenger falcon came screaming into the Hokage's window. This by itself was alarming as they normally go to the dispatch roof where the nests are situated. It was clear that this falcon knew where to go as the Hokage quickly checked then opened the scroll.

Naruto and the boys along with Asuma were pushing trying to catch the Chief and Mai, as soon as he had heard the name 'Demon Brothers' Chief Instructor Kuzai took off, Shika swore he heard a 'Boom'.

"Who are these Demon brothers?" Naruto asked.

"Low ranked missing-nin from Mist Village," Kiba replied.

"Chunin at best," Shikamaru added. "I can't see why Chief is so worried about them."

"It is not them I care about," Chief called back. "it is who they work for."

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist?" Asuma asked.

"Correct, I have been after him for months," Chief replied confirming both the asked question as well as the unasked one.

"Is he that dangerous, will Kakashi have trouble with him?" Kiba asked wondering what type of Ninja could challenge the ANBU captain.

"Kakashi won't have any trouble with him, he is good and with some proper motivation," Chief replied.

"Other known as Chief's boot in his ass," Naruto added. "Chief wants this guy alive."

"Correct, we need to get there before Kakashi kills him and before he kills anyone else." Asuma finished.

* * *

Sakura and Ino stood on either side of the client as the thugs continued to attack. The last few days had been stressful, they had left the village on their first C-Rank mission, Sasuke had been quiet but he had also worked hard helping where he could and being a good teammate. Both girls realized he was faking the care he tried to offer but they did admit he was at least doing the work. Two days after they left they were attacked by some missing ninja called the Demon brothers.

None of the kids flinched when the two men 'kill' Kakashi, as they were able to see through the Genjutsu and substitution Jutsu their Jonin, had used. the fight was surprisingly quick and both Sakura and Ino knew that was simply due to the training they had been given by the Chief.

Sasuke was less impressed and more eager for a 'real fight' but one look from the Jonin had the boy shut up as Kakashi questioned the Client, a drunk named Tazuna, and they learned about the crime lord and a general understanding of how bad it was. Through some begging and some offers, the drunk had gotten the group to continue their travel.

Less than a day later, the Jonin and three Genin stood with the bridge builder on the bank of the ocean when a heavy mist came from nowhere. A Ninja in a mask came out of it and attacked Kakashi, after the first attack failed he tried to goad the Jonin to start talking but Kakashi did not fall for it as he attacked again.

The Shinobi that was briefly mentioned as Zabuza was soon on the defense. From the corner of his eye Sasuke saw movement and threw a shuriken, the senbon were moving so fast that he was barely able to hit them.

"Hold," the person in a mask said as they jumped down from the tree. "I am a hunter-nin from Mist, I have been after Za..."

"Take him out," Kakashi shouted. "He is working with Zabuza."

The Masked person went on the attack, he was fast mixing his senbon needles and...ICE. Sasuke was quickly pushed, he could not keep up with his speed.

Ino and Sakura were about to assist when a large group of men attacked from the woods, their attention clearly on Tazuna. The girls got around the man and fought hard to defend him, it took time but finally, one of the thugs was able to get to them. he punched Ino in the face before grabbing her and pinning her arms to her sides. Ino called out in fear as she tried to free herself when Sakura came sprinting around and behind the guy, she thrust the kunai into his back, between the ribs and into his lung and heart just like she had been shown.

The man released Ino and fell to the ground dead, Sakura never released the kunai so as he fell she pulled it out and the blood covered her hand with a few drops hitting her face. That did not stop the men attacking so the girls quickly returned to defend the drunk, but they were getting tired and just as they were about to reach their limit a little white ball tackled one of the thugs.

Kiba and Shikamaru came out of the woods and started to attack the remainder of the thugs and kills closely followed by Asuma and Mai. Once the two Jonin arrived it was fast as they sliced through the attackers without breaking a sweat, Asuma with his trench knives and Mai, Mai was using a pair of Karambit knives. The woman was so fast Ino could not see her move but any attacker she passed was left with their throats open.

Sakura hit her knees, eyes wide and looking...

"She is in shock," Asuma spotted the pink. "What happened?"

"I was grabbed," Ino replied. "She...She had to kill him to free me."

Asuma nodded as he reached and turned his students face to look at the bruise on her cheek.

"You two watch him," Asuma spoke to the boys and pointed at the drunk builder who was still stunned on his ass.

Asuma took Ino to get some treatment as Mai came over and helped the pink to her feet when a scream was heard. The group with Tazuna all looked and saw Sasuke, the human pincushion, fall face forward with about twenty senbon in him.

Haku took the boy down and looked around spotting the new Leaf Shinobi arriving. This week had not gone to plan, first, he and Zabuza-sama had watched as the Demon brothers were taken down in a second by a single Jonin. His master decided that they would need some help, so they returned to Mr. Gato to ask for some of his men. He could not explain why, but the way Mr. Gato eagerly offered him a hundred of his thugs and killers disturbed Haku.

As the Leaf Shinobi and their target arrived, Zabuza made the first move using his Mist to try and strike but the Jonin did not flinch nor was he goaded into wasting time and talking. Haku knew this was bad and was quick to try and save his master, but the dark-haired boy was able to deflect the senbon and the Jonin was able to see through the charade, how Haku did not know.

The boy was ok, strong but not as fast as Haku or as experienced, the boy wasted too much energy and chakra. Soon Haku had him backing up and full of senbon, the boy gave a shout as Haku put a kunai in his thigh and watched the boy fall. Looking again and seeing the new Leaf Shinobi, Haku had seen enough experienced killers to know the man with the beard and the woman were just that...killers.

Haku knew this fight was over, he had to get him and his master out of it, so he did something he never enjoyed doing. He reached and grabbed the boy on the ground and held an ice kunai to his throat while looking at the Shinobi of Leaf.

"Back down or I kill him," Haku spoke with as much strength as he could muster.

"Like hell," a voice shouted and out of nowhere a black boot came up and kicked Haku in the face shattering the masked. The attack was on, Haku had never faced anyone that fought like this. The blonde seemed to attack from every direction and could switch at a moment's notice Haku had to defend numerous hits before he could dig deep enough to attack back. His master had trained him and trained him well, but the longer he battles the blonde the faster his energy drained.

It took a few moments before Haku realized what he was facing, you do not spend as much time in bars and mercenary hideouts as Haku did without having to listen to countless drunken arguments about who is stronger, 'what style is best' and so on. And no matter how drunk or boastful a person got there was always one thing they agreed on.

'Thank Kami the Uzumaki was gone.'

The Uzumaki style also knows as the Dance of the Whirlpool was just like it was named. It was like having to fight a whirlpool, to swim against it you just end up tiring yourself out, but if you tried to go with it, it would suck you down quickly. It was the definition of 'Damned if you do and damned if you don't'

The Ice user had a vision in his mind of somewhere deep in the afterlife, a large group of redheads cheered as they listened to his thoughts. Haku had to shake his head to try and clear it of the vision.

Haku started to fight harder using senbons of ice to try and interrupt the blonde's attacks. Although he was able to jab and pierce the boy several times, it did not seem to faze or slow him down. Haku watched the boy spin and faced away from him, then did a front flip bringing the heel of his boot up into the Ice users jaw...and Haku knew no more.

* * *

For all his attempts and counters, Naruto was able to bring a foot up hitting the boy...girl...he would find out later, square in the jaw. His opponent hit the ground out cold. Naruto had to take deep breaths to refile his lungs and brain with air before he heard it...the chirping of countless birds.

Kakashi charged as he held his wrist, his ninken held Zabuza and he was going to end this now. He thrust his hand out and just before he reached the target another hand grabbed his wrist. Now that shocked the hell out of the ANBU, he had to blink twice before looking up, Chief had arrived and held Kakashi with his left hand. Kakashi watched as the Chief just lifted his right and back fisted Zabuza who was breaking free of the ninken in the confusion, the assassin flew a few feet and hit the ground out cold.

"I want him alive," was all Chief said as Kakashi canceled the Chidori.

* * *

"You must think I am pretty stupid," Sakura asked.

They were sitting in the house of Tazuna and his family, not much was said when they arrived. Sakura had found a corner and sat down, Mai had sat down with her and just held her. It was not long before the pink started crying.

Kiba scuffed, "Please, this is why Chief did not want us out of the village yet, none of us were ready for this. True for a normal C-Rank maybe, but as it has been proven things can change with no warning."

"When did you get so smart?" Naruto asked looking at the boy.

"Mom told me after she and I were out of the run, I had questioned if we were actually learning anything with all the pranks and the mock battles."

"So, you complained, and your mom beat you upside the head?" Shikamaru asked.

"Basically," Kiba replied and chuckles were heard.

"Such a lovely kind heart woman," Asuma smiled.

That got her, Sakura stopped crying long enough to snort a laugh.

"So, can we actually trust that Zabuza guy to leave?" Ino asked looking at the Jonin.

"We proved that Gato planned to betray him and that Haku kid," Asuma replied. "Mercenaries like him don't take kindly to that. Plus, both were pretty beat up, I would guess that it would take at least a week maybe two before either was actually able to try fighting again."

"That's true," Shikamaru spoke up and looked at Naruto. "You just beat the crap out of that younger guy...why?"

"Well, the only thing I knew about him was that he was fast, skilled and somehow could use ice. I had never even heard of an Ice user before, so I went in looking to finish it as quickly as possible."

"I thought I made it clear a Shinobi does not go into a fight blind," Chief started. "I made you read those reports and bingo books for a reason."

"That guy is not in any bingo book or report...I would have remembered something involving an Ice user," Naruto replied then looked at the Chief. "You don't anything him ether...do you?"

"Nope, your right there is no report on a guy named Haku," Chief replied. "But Ice users...sounds like a Yuki."

When Chief noticed most staring at him,

"The Yuki clan was thought to be wiped out in the Blood limit purge in Mist, guess they missed one."

"So, what now?" Sakura asked as she finally got out of Mai's arms and stood.

"Team seven is still on a mission," Chief spoke up. "Bodyguard of Tazuna till the bridge is finished."

A noise came from the doorway where the group spotted a little kid.

"You're all going to die," he said with a straight face.

"That is true," Naruto replied stopping everyone else from speaking.

The kid looked at him confused.

"I plan to die as a very old Hokage, many many years from now," Naruto continued with his big goofy smile on his face.

"No, I mean..." the kid started.

"I know what you mean," Naruto replied looking at the kid straight in the eyes. "You give up too easy, there are men and women out there that are almost gods. That I would have no chance of beating right now. But this Gato is not one of them, he is a criminal and a weak one at that. He has to hire others to fight for him, you should never give up. People like Gato can only win if you give up."

"You don't know anything, no one can beat Gato," the kid replied as he turned and ran from the house.

"I'm sorry," the woman Tsunami started to speak.

"Forget it," Naruto interrupted. "He watched Kaiza be executed in front of everyone, that was bound to do a lot of damage that is not easily repaired."

"Wait..." Tsunami started. "How did you know about that?"

"One of our field Shinobi learned about it and sent a report last year...do to laws, rules and the fact those in charge had become weak-willed, no one followed up on it," Naruto replied. "Due to bad luck, no one remembered about it when your father came looking for help."

"So, you came to help us?" Tazuna asked.

"Nope," Shika smiled. "That's team sevens Mission...we have our own...but don't worry we will get the pay for that job elsewhere."

"And with that," Naruto turned for the door. "Time to scout it out."

Kiba and Shika stood, Mai, stood as well.

"Naruto?" Chief called. When the boy faced him he just looked the blonde in the eyes. "Next lesson, one I wanted to wait to teach."

Realizing this was important Naruto did not talk back.

"Once you go out that door...you can never return." Chief spoke, "What is seen cannot be unseen."

* * *

The three boys walked through the village quietly, no one noticed them or even knew they were there. halfway through all three were ready to kill, the people were broken. They lived in shacks so beat up and full of holes you could not even call them four walls and a roof, starved and weak, but the worst thing was the people's eyes.

Naruto had read the report from Jiraiya, and he shared it with the two that walked with him. They could tell the sage was angry as he wrote it. He did not leave any detail about the treatment these people were given, and that was from a year ago. The boys saw it in their eyes, it had only gotten worse. They came across many women and young girls (and some men and young boys) who had a dead look in their eyes, to read about it and know it happened was one thing.

To see the result like this was something else, even Kurama was upset by what he saw and had no problem giving Naruto tips.

Chief was right, there was no going back.

"I am glad you rigged the coin flip so Hinata did not come," Kiba spoke as they finished and went to walk the beach.

"She read the report with me," Naruto replied. "She is a Kunoichi of the Leaf, she could have done the job. But, you're right she did not need to SEE this yet."

"I always wondered," Shika started. "Why Chief was so...violent, I think I see now.

"Punishment," Naruto replied. "For people like this it is not enough just to kill them, they need to be punished."

"It needs to be done in daylight," Kiba started as he began to growl. "For all the village to see."

"Gato is mine," Naruto growled.

* * *

Asuma Mai and Chief stood in the shadow of a beached boat, Kakashi walked up as he too watched the three boys.

"Was it smart letting them look around?" Kakashi asked.

"The report Naruto read from Jiraiya left no detail out," Chief replied. "He could not believe anything could be as bad as the Sage wrote. He had to see for himself."

"Think he can do it?" Asuma asked. "I don't normally question him but...this is something on a completely different scale."

Mai lifted her hand, " _Hinata...read...the...report too...she...was...heart...broken...cried...for...the...people...told...Naruto to...FINISH it..."_

"Gato made Hinata cry?" Kakashi asked. "Are we going to be able to keep Naruto from going overboard now? Keep him from crossing a line?"

"There is no line for humans like Gato," Chief replied.

* * *

The sun was up the next morning as Team seven and Kakashi stood on the bridge while the workers tried to get done as quickly as possible. Like clockwork, a shout came up and the workers all started running for the Shinobi, begging for their protection. On the island side of the bridge was a large group of armed men, and one weak looking jackass with a cane.

Of all the workers only three (and a small white dog) continued to work while the rest ran for protection near team seven. The three boys just ignored the thugs and killers as Two walked up,

"You three stop right there, this bridge is finished," one thug said trying to look mean.

"Is it just me," the spiky-haired one with red markings on his face spoke. "Or did he sound as stupid as he looks."

"Hmm...You're right," The boy with hair shaped as like a pineapple replied. "Who knew,"

"Knew what?" the first boy replied.

"That there was someone that looked and sounded stupider than you," the third kid, this one blonde, replied.

The three boys and the dog laughed at the joke before the blonde looked at the two men who were growing red with anger.

"Wow," the blonde started. "Still here, don't these guys understand we don't care about them?" he looked at the other two.

"We did just establish how stupid they are," the pineapple hair one replied.

Not being able to take any more, the largest and dumbest of the two men reacted.

"That's it you little shits," he shouted and reached for the blonde.

* * *

"Kiba," Naruto spoke as the man lunged at him.

The Man stopped as Kiba thrust his razor-sharp nails into the man's stomach, Kiba did not waste any time ripping them out. The man fell to his knees trying to hold his guts in, quickly failing he slumped forward dead.

The other thugs and Gato were speechless as they hadn't even seen the boy move, Gato yelled something like 'They're Ninja' but Naruto wasn't listening. The second man was in a state of shock for a few minutes before he pulled his hatchet back,

"Die, ninja," he shouted and as he went to strike something jumped and grabbed his arm, pulling it back breaking it and making him drop his weapon.

Akamaru had leaped from his laying position and quickly brought the man to his knees never letting go of his arm.

"Interesting," Shika mentioned off hand. "That was new."

"Yeah, mom took us hunting while you guys were away," Kiba replied. "We hunted a pack of starving wolves that had come to close to the farms."

"Anything else? Naruto asked. "we have our audience."

Kiba and Shika looked as spotted a large group of people come out of their huts and shacks and were watching, Naruto know Chief and Asuma had been going around telling everyone Gato's end was at hand. Surprisingly neither Gato nor his men realized this, they seemed to still be in shock.

"Yeah, this is one of mom's favorites," Kiba spoke as he squatted down, so he was eye level with the man as the dog still had not let go and would growl and pull on the broken arm any time he struggled.

Kiba crossed his arms in front of the man's neck then slashed with both hands giving the man two new smiles, nails easily going deep enough to open them wide. All three boys quickly dodged to avoid the spray.

"What the hell are you all waiting forget them," came a shout the end of the bridge as Naruto looked at Kiba.

"Nasty," was his only comment. "You going to need help?" and the blonde pointed at the ten or so men charging them.

"Na, we got it," Kiba replied as he and the dog charged.

Where before was a boy and his dog. Now there were two boys as they used the Beast Human Clone, the two Kiba's tore through the attacking men as if they were wet paper. Naruto spotted Shika kneel and hold his hand. It was over in second, the attackers were either maimed...crippled...or dead.

Seeing his first wave of thugs taken down as if they were nothing Gato shouted again and sent more men to attack them.

"Admit it," Kiba smirked.

"Not bad...took you long enough," Shika replied from his kneeling position.

"It was fifteen guys, I'd like to see you do better," Kiba replied.

"It was twelve," Shikamaru spoke. "Watch this."

Shikamaru opened his eyes as his shadow shot out straight to the mass of humans charging. The moment it connected with the group's shadow all of them stopped in their tracks, none could move as several shouted-out curses.

"Not bad, now what?" Kiba asked not sure what his friend had planned.

Shika just closed his eyes and as he held his hand stuck up his middle finger. Spikes of shadow shot up and pieced the captured men from various directions, there they stood impaled from many directions before Shika opened his eyes and released them. Where they fell to the ground, several men had been sliced in half and so the sounds of blood and body parts hit the ground.

None of the boys spoke as from behind them the sound of someone emptying their stomachs was heard.

"That is twenty-seven to your twelve," Shika replied with a straight face.

Naruto just started forward as he closed on Gato and the rest of the men he had brought. There were two of them, body guards it looked like. One was shirtless and had tattoos on his left arm and chest. He had a cruel gleam in his eye as he drew his sword and charged at the Blonde. Naruto sped up and the man slashed hard but missed as Naruto just sidestepped it and moved past him.

The man grew angry at both his miss and the fact the blonde hadn't even looked at him, but when he spun around to attack again he realized something was wrong. Quickly he looked down and found the blade in his midsection, just below the breastbone...angled up.

Naruto heard the guy hit the ground, he had used one of the new thin bladed daggers Mai had made for him. They were thinner and longer easy to push into a body without anyone seeing then a kunai. The second bodyguard that stayed back and watched looked calmer but just a cruel, was shocked at first seeing his partner go down. Naruto slowed back down as he approached and watched as he drew his sword.

"Kill him," Gato shouted as Naruto grew closer.

The crime boss watched as Zōri charged the quickly approaching blonde and just as fast his second bodyguard was down. Gato turned to run,

"Going somewhere?" Naruto asked as he now stood in front of the crime boss.

Gato did not know what to think, he hadn't even heard the kid.

"Let me go," Gato started. "I'll give you anything you want."

Naruto looked at him before kicking a foot out. He did not hit the man but used his foot to steal the cane he used. Holding it in one hand he twirled it around for a moment.

"I let you go...anything I want?" Naruto asked as if he was interested.

"That's right, anything." The man that only thought in greed actually believed the boy would take the offer.

Naruto brought the cane down on the knee of the man's bad leg, Gato dropped to a knee in pain before Naruto tossed the cane,

"I want you to return everything you and your men stole, everything."

The last word was spoken with a loud growl as Naruto's eyes turned red, Gato knew what the boy meant and knew there was no...

Naruto pulled out a kunai in each hand and thrust them into the man's body just under the arms. He did not try to aim between the ribs like taught, he did not have too. He used so much force he went through the bones and into the lungs. He did not stop there, Naruto pulled them out of the body and did it again...over and over in different spots and somehow Gato was alive and able to feel every thrust.

To Naruto, he felt like it took hours...to everyone watching it was second. Gato's body hit the ground and Naruto looked up at the people watching, then he spotted Inari. Kiba had walked up and handed him a wet towel to wash the blood off him.

"You should never give up protecting those you care for," Naruto spoke to the boy. "Your dad didn't, Gato feared him. His love and desire to protect you and everyone else, it scared him and that's why Gato did what he did. It was a power he could not buy or control, don't dishonor him by giving up."

Inari did not know what to say,

"This fight is not over," Shika spoke as he approached his friends and looked out over the mass of villagers. "There are still about sixty more of Gato's thugs here on the island, I think it is time that they leave."

The Nara looked around and smirked as a small fire grew in the eyes of the village, _'Naruto was right...inspiring people to better themselves does feel good...and not nearly as troublesome as I thought'_ he thought to himself as he watched the village as a whole armed themselves and took off for rest of the thugs.

Shika almost laughed out loud as he spotted a short but very large woman waddling to the front of the column carrying a rather large iron skillet. ' _Guess there is at least one in every village'_

The boys quickly joined the people but not before Naruto made about two hundred clones with orders to 'Finish the damn bridge'

One spotted team seven minus Sasuke as he was still recovering and headed for them

* * *

Sakura and Ino were shocked,

"That...That only took minutes," Ino started.

"I barely saw the boys move," Sakura added.

"Hmmm...that so?" Kakashi asked. "That tells me just how far off the mark you girls are."

"Wait, are you saying you could see them?" Ino asked.

"As if they were moving in slow motion even without the Sharingan," the Jonin replied. "I think you will be spending a little time with Mama Chi-Chi after you rest from this mission."

"not Anko?" the girls asked as one.

"She will be on another mission," Kakashi replied. "Why do you want her to torture you?"

"No," both girls blushed. Somehow, he had made that question sound more perverse then they thought possible.

"Yo Kakashi sensei," the Naruto clone spoke as he approached. "Boss wants you to take Tazuna and the girls to Gato's hideout, big building far end of the island, probably full of dead bodies...can't miss it."

"Why would it be full of dead bodies?" Sakura asked as she stared at the clone.

"Mai has been there since Gato and his men started their way here," The clone replied and looked at the builder. "The other clones and I are going to help your men finish this bridge."

* * *

The builder just nodded and smiled as his daughter and grandson came across the bridge towards him, "I am not sure how we can repay you."

* * *

As the boy walked with the villagers he started to get concerned, as they had only found ten of Gato's men. The ten were caught beaten and tied up, and as they were walked they were throwing threats out to everyone. That was until they reached the ex-crime lord's base.

Bodies were laid out everywhere, throats slashed and or guts hanging out. A few had their heads fully removed and one, one looked like somebody reached in and snapped his spine then pulled it halfway out of his body.

Near the front door of the building stood Mai as she used a rag to clean the blood from her hands and frowned as she found a cracked fingernail. Realizing that people had arrived she smiled and waved.

Now the boys knew Mai was a lot more like Chief then that ever-present smile and her generally kind nature showed, but they were wondering just how much like the Chief she really was. Then again, they remembered, these guys might have caused her to remember things she did not wish to.

Mai had the villagers stay out while she led the boys in and past several rooms till they found a big office. Chief was sitting on the desk reading something when they walked in. Bareilly looking up he just pointed to a side door.

As one the three boys rushed into the door to find a bathroom with sink toilet and full-size tub, realizing the toilet was too small for them, they quickly turned to the tub and there threw up everything they had eaten...in the last three months. Puking was never fun, but they could not stop it. the fact they…they killed and the way they killed finally caught up with them. Naruto had darker thoughts, the other guys had killed men that were in fact attacking and a threat (a very tiny threat) but the blonde...he killed an unarmed, weak and helpless man.

Naruto knew he had planned it, woke that morning with the full intent to do so and never hesitated...Naruto had committed his first murder.

Sitting there on the floor of the bathroom trying to control his breathing,

"He deserved it, right?" the blonde asked.

"More than most," Asuma spoke as he handed each boy mouthwash, a glass of water and a breath mint.

"Then why?" Kiba asked swishing and spitting the wash.

"Because you are young, and some things take time and age," the smoking Jonin replied. "You did not let the thrill of the kill take hold as many people do."

"I don't know," Kiba replied. "I kinda enjoyed it."

"That is because you were fighting armed men, the thrill of hunting another predator is in your family blood. Your mom," Asuma stopped and chuckled.

"Has a habit of using her teeth to rip out her preys' throat." Kiba finished.

Naruto was last to stand, "Does it get easier?"

"It can," Chief replied as he read. "But if it gets too easy I'll deal with you myself."

Asuma stopped Shika and held out a pack of smokes, "Nara law, can only start smoking after they get their first kill. You don't have to continue after the first one, but you have to smoke at least one. Might as well get it over with."

"I am only twelve," Shika replied.

"And you just killed twenty-seven men in one of the most brutal ways I have seen in a long time," Asuma replied. "Nara clan law is Nara clan law, and I won't have your mother berating me for letting you shirk your clan duty."

Nodding Shika took a stick and his sensei lit it he took a drag and started coughing hard and violent.

"Just how many of your grandfather's skills have you learned?" Chief asked as the boy hacked.

"Th... Three...but...hav...haven't mastered any." Shika coughed out.

"So, before anyone else arrives," Chief spoke as he put the file down. "Any questions?

"Yeah," Naruto started. "They moved so slow...like slow motion. We were able to have a solid conversation waiting for them to reach us."

Chief smiled. "That is a result of the control training I have been forcing you to do. It heightens all senses. The weaker your opponent is the slower they appear to be."

"That sounds a lot like the Uchiha Sharingan," Shika spoke as he finished the cigarette.

"Well, you can't memorize Jutsu, and you don't get the advanced Genjutsu and other skills," Chief replied. "But yeah that is the general idea as it does tend to negate a lot of that Dojutsus."

"You really don't like the Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

"Once you have dealt with Madara, you generally get a sour taste for the clan."

* * *

Sakura, Ino, and Tazuna walked into the office in front of Kakashi to hear the boys and Chief chuckling about something. Spotting the group Chief spoke.

"Sakura, glad you're here."

"Oh?" she replied unsure what to say.

"Yeah, time to put that brain to work," He replied. "These are the late Gato's records, seems he deals in drugs, weapons and human slave."

Sakura paled.

"I want you to see what you can find, storage houses, shipping information...maybe he kept tables on who his clients were. I sent a message to Hiruzen, he is sending help. Seems Shikaku Nara is not happy with his Chunin and Jonin and has decided to give them extra missions at reduced pay. So, find that info and give it to them, they will do the footwork."

Sakura just nodded and went to the files with Ino right behind her.

"Kakashi, everyone is leaving for the game in four days. The actual game is in eight, Tank and Chi-Chi will be arriving to take over and help the girls, YOU need to be at the game."

Kakashi nodded.

"Got it," Naruto shouted and punched a wall opening a hidden door to reveal a safe.

Shocking the girls Naruto had the safe open in seconds. Gems, jewelry, land deeds and cash a lot of cash,

"Search the rest of the building," Chief ordered.

Shika made five shadow clones and sent them off with four Naruto's each. Kiba also made five clones but they stayed to help load the spoils.

* * *

That night Chief handed a letter to Tazuna.

"Ok to sum it up we are keeping half the money we found in Gato's, you are getting the other half. now, this is a legal contract to kill Gato, as you can see it is for half of your half. Why are we basically robbing you? Simple you lied and endangered out Genin. If Naruto had not done what he did, we would have arrived too late to save them."

When Chief spoke, he did not give the man any room to argue,

"Now we will give you the land and property deeds, as well as the jewelry, but the uncut gems are ours. Any questions?"

"No," Tsunami replied stopping her father from arguing.

"Good," Chief nodded. "Asuma, you and Kiba head back tonight take the money and the reports with you, Naruto."

He turned to look at the boy.

"You head with Mai and Shika to the game, get there early and find Jiraiya but make sure she does not see you talking with him. Your plan only works if her eyes are only on him.

"You're not coming?" Naruto asked.

"No," Chief replied. "I have a deal I have been working on for almost two years."

Mai perked up at that.

"I need to finish it alone," Chief looked at Mai. "Alone, no you're not coming this time."

Mai used her eyes to argue.

"Yes, you would be very helpful, no."

The woman looked ready to cry,

"What's going on Chief?" Naruto asked.

"Something that will start a war if I am caught, and no I won't tell you...this one is personal," he replied and reached to pull Mai who was now crying. "I'll be back, you go with the boys they need an 'adult' with them"

And before anyone could reply or speak or react, Chief was out of the house.

* * *

The next Morning Naruto Mai and Shikamaru were getting ready to head out as Kiba and Asuma had left late the night before, or early that morning.

"Naruto?" Sakura spoke up. "I... we never thanked you for coming and saving us."

The blonde smiled. "You're a Leaf Kunoichi, no need to thank anyone, we look after each other."

Just then a noise was heard from the door, and when they looked they found Sasuke had woken up.

"Uzumaki," the Uchiha started. "I want..."

"Are you healed up?" Naruto interrupted.

Confused Sasuke just nodded, "I was...I mean..."

He did not get the words out as Naruto decked the Uchiha and put him on his back before simply turning and leaving.

"What the hell?" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"When Sasuke attacked Hinata," Kakashi started, Sasuke blushed. "Naruto used his body to protect her from the seven shurikens he threw. When Naruto attacked back he hit Sasuke six times, that was settling the debt."

* * *

 **A/N ok wave is done.**

 **R/K**

 **1: there is no way I can write about a guy like Gato and not get that dirty.**

 **2: Sakura was first of rookie 9 to get a kill. more on that will be covered.**

 **3: We know what Naruto is like when he gets angry most try to calm him down or prevent the fox from taking over...not Chief, also our fox and the blonde seemed to be continuing their 'learning to understand each other' thing. That and the fox is starting to remember his father's teachings.**

 **4: Zabuza and Haku alive just beat up. what is chief planning with them?**

 **5: Mai can go to that deep nasty place, never doubt that.**

 **6: as for Shika smoking... I started at 13. will he continue...not sure.**

 **7: next up getting ready for the game and arriving at the town.**

 **8: before you flame me about this chapter...my story is darker than canon, I am adding things not taught or shown.**

 **9: food, please.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N own my stuff.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

Jiraiya sat at his table drinking his tea and reading, even though she was wearing his bright red vest, mail and his hair in its natural loose and spiky style. No one seemed to notice him. This showed his skill as his table was outside next to a busy street full of many people, especially women, but barely gave them a glance as he read the report. What he read both impressed him and upset him, as he had sent that report about Gato and wave over a year ago. Included every detail including pictures, and all but begged his sensei to do something.

The fact it took a year confused the Sage, the fact it took NARUTO to get the job done pissed him off. The boy was a natural, he could feel his student looking on from the afterlife with nothing but pride for his son.

But, the blonde was only twelve Jiraiya told himself. True due to a lot of mistakes, many belonged to the Sage himself, Naruto was forced to grow up faster than normal. That does not change the fact that WAVE should have been dealt with by older more seasoned Shinobi a year earlier. Putting the report down he rubbed his eyes, too many questions, he knew he had the best spy ring in the lands but if he did not know which question to ask, it became worthless.

This was why he was glad Chief had returned, the man always had a skill about knowing which question to ask, and right now Jiraiya had about a hundred questions taking him in every direction and no idea which one to start with.

' _Maybe Mai can help'_ he thought.

He knew that his godson, the Nara boy, and Mai had left WAVE three days ago. Since that was the time this report was sent to him, and he was expecting them by tonight. A new thought crossed his mind and he had to shake his head and put the report away. He had a more important matter to deal with right now, he had yet to complete the mission he was sent here to do.

He still had not seen Tsunade, sure he was able to get her debt paid off and made sure no money lender would do business with her. That is why he sat at this table, he was literally in sight of the doors that led to every moneylender in Tanzaku Town. She had not shown up yet, ' _and time was running out'._

Just as he thought those words a sound reached his ears, it was the sound of something heavy hanging in the air and swaying back and forth. He knew that sound anywhere and looking up he spotted them.

The most beautiful PAIR of...eyes.

True he also believed the Princesses' other pair had no equal, but most men thought that. He was sure few if any of her admirers ever even noticed the beauty of her eyes.

Tsunade was walking through the street a paper in her hands, Jiraiya knew that paper was proof her debt had been paid and it was clear as she walked into the first lender's door she was out for a loan.

He sat back in his chair and waited.

* * *

Tsunade had just left the sixth lender she hoped to get the money from, only to be denied again. What was this some kind of joke? First, she gets a letter stating her debt was cleared and that she could join the Annual poker tournament as long as she could come up with the entrance fee. The slug mistress grabbed her loyal serv... grabbed Shizune by the wrist and practically dragged her to Tanzaku Town.

When they arrived Shizune had suggested a hotel to rest but Tsunade would not listen, she rushed to Lenders Square. She actually stopped and regained her composure before walking into the square in order to not look desperate, when she entered the first money lenders store,

"Welcome Lady Tsunade," the short fat man spoke. Tsunade smiled as she strutted making her girls sway back and forth. "Get out."

That brought Tsunade up short,

"No, I will not lend you money ever again," The man informed her as he looked into her face. "I am lucky that the debt was paid, I won't be making that mistake again."

He went back to his book work and refused to look at her again.

Not sure what to say, simply from the fact no man had ever refused her, especially when she put the girls to work. She left after a few threats and insults, only to find the other five lenders replying to her request in a similar manner. After the last one, she was fuming as she was thinking,

' _is this some sick joke, first, someone pays my debt, and now right when the biggest poker tournament is about to begin NO ONE will lend me any money, I wonder who actually paid my debt?'_ It was the first time she had asked that question since she learned the money was paid. ' _Who paid the debt?'_

"Jiraiya-sama," Shizune shouted and when Tsunade turned to look at her she notices the niece of her former lover looking over across the street to a small cafe.

There sitting at a table, and folded across his chest and watching them, sat her former teammate. Also, on the table was a large bottle of sake and a pair of cups waiting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked after storming over to his table. Her anger at him did not stop her from sitting and reaching for the bottle.

Jiraiya was faster, he took the bottle and calmly poured her a cup,

"I am here to enter the tournament," he replied. "I am hoping to pay you at the final table, I will be starting in group three."

He turned to the young woman-child, "Hello Shizune good to see you again."

Downing her drink, she was about to reprimand him about being a pervert to her apprentice...then a thought struck her, he wasn't. His voice was mature and calm. and when he looked back at her his eyes never traveled away from hers. Then she realized he had beat her to the bottle, and FINALLY, she registered.

"You're entering the Poker tournament, you don't gamble. Not like that anyway." She spoke.

"I do not play as often as you do, and I don't lose as much either, but I do play, and I am this time. What group are you in?" he asked.

Tsunade growled at his dig of the spur, something was very off here. She could never remember the last time he was this blunt AND immune to her 'charms'

"It does not look as if we will be entering," Shizune replied. "Our debt was paid but no lender will see us."

"Shizune, si..."

"That is because I told them not to," Jiraiya interrupted.

"What?" both women replied.

"When I paid your debt, I told them not to loan you anymore," Jiraiya replied again looking into Tsunade's eyes.

"You paid...how?" the older woman asked.

"You really have no idea how well my books sell, do you?" he replied.

"Those trashy perverse pieces of smut?" Tsunade growled.

"How many times have you used your body to get money or out of a debt?" he replied as he stood. "You shack your breasts regularly to get what you want, and there is the rumor that you have slept with many money lenders...selling yourself."

Now she saw it, this blunt, serious and focused Jiraiya. This was how the toad sage acted when in a fight, she had forgotten how strong he could be.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large envelope and placed it on the table.

"Your entrance fee, she you at the main table," Jiraiya spoke turned and walked away.

Tsunade was shocked as she slowly reached for the package he left, opening it she found not the money but a ticket claiming she was already registered...in group one. Quickly she reached and grabbed the bottle and ignoring the cup started to down it.

* * *

It had only taken then thirty hours to return to the village, Asuma and Kiba were met at the gates but Shino and Choji.

"Welcome back, how did it go?" Choji asked as he waved.

"At the tower," Asuma replied as he waved the boys to head that way.

In the Hokage office, they just finished the report,

"I am very impressed with your actions," the Hokage spoke. "tell me, how is everyone handling the situation?"

Kiba thought about his words,

"Better then it could have been, seeing the village was hard. True we knew what was there but seeing it. The sight, the sound the touch the taste and the smell." Kiba spoke and then paused. "I had never seen a broken child like that before, why did you not find a way?" the boy asked the Hokage. "A year...we could have saved some of them."

Hiruzen slumped in his chair, the boy was right. Hell, when Chief had told him what he would have done, he kicked himself...it was so easy.

"You will never understand," a voice spoke causing Kiba to turn and see his mother, Shukaku Nara and Hinata entering the office.

"You cannot truly understand," The Nara continued. "Until you have that hat on your head."

Kiba snorted...then started to chuckle, "That is what Naruto said when I asked Chief the same question."

"WHAT'S THIS," a shout came from the door as Anko rushed into the room,

"You went on a bandit massacre mission without ME, I'm hurt, I'm sad, and also a little hungry." Here she stopped to pet her stomach then looked and pointed at Kiba.

"That last one is not your fault though," she turned to Kiba's mother. "Tsume." and the snake woman glared as the Dog woman who just crossed her arms and snorted.

Anko smiled and pulled Kiba into an embrace, "I hope you three are doing better than I did."

"We ended up almost filling a bathtub as we lost our lunches'" Kiba replied. "But after that, we weren't too far off balance,"

He smiled and looked at Shika's dad, "Course your son nearly gagged to death on that cigarette. That was kinda funny."

The Nara looked to Asuma, "So you handled that part?"

Asuma just nodded.

"How did Naruto," Hinata started. "Handle being around Sasuke?"

Everyone in the room stopped and before Kiba replied Kurenai and Iruka had slipped into the room.

"Well when we arrived Sasuke had already been knocked out," Kiba started. Naruto actually saved Sasuke from being killed by the guy...girl...The person named Haku,"

"What?" several of the people in the room asked.

"The person named Haku, I could not tell. they were pretty enough to be a girl. Claimed he was a boy, but no way to know for sure without looking,"

The room turned to Asuma who just nodded. "Chief thinks he is of the Yuki clan,"

"Ice user?" the Hokage asked impressed. Asuma just nodded.

"That would explain why he looks like a girl," Tsume nodded. "continue."

"Right, well Naruto runs in and attacks Haku. I have never seen him move that fast, his Taijutsu is impressive and that Uzumaki style...Is Hinata's moonlight dance the only counter?"

Hinata blushed and many in the room that knew both Kushina and Hitomi replied as one,

"Basically,"

"Well," Kiba nodded. "Sasuke had a kunai to the leg and between twenty and a hundred senbon in him...we never counted as we pulled them out. So, he was out for cold till Naruto and Shika were about to leave with Mai. Now Sasuke started to say something, could have been a thank you, could have been an apology...hell, the Uchiha could have been a step away from bitching about Naruto stealing his glory...we will never know what he was going to say."

"Why is that?" The Hokage asked calmly.

"Naruto decked him," Kiba replied trying to keep the smile off his face.

Hinata didn't even try, "Well he did say he owed him one," then she covered her mouth and blushed.

"So, is it settled between him and Sasuke?" the Hokage asked drawing attention away from Hinata.

"As far as Naruto is concerned," Kiba replied.

"I have no idea what Sasuke will do," Asuma added.

The room went silent for a minute and the only sound came from Anko crawling up on Kurenai's back.

"How did my toys do?" Anko asked looking at Kiba. "They didn't wimp out, did they?"

"From what we heard," Asuma started. "They did very well defending the client from about a hundred attackers. Never backing down, Mr. Tazuna never got a scratch."

Kiba nodded then smiled at Anko, "Interesting side note, of the Rookie Nine…Sakura was the first to get a confirmed kill."

Anko SQUEALED with joy and fretted for the details. So, the Jonin and Genin gave them to her.

"Oh, I am so happy, not only did she get a kill, she was able to stay functional till the fight was over." Anko beamed.

"You did hear us say she was in shock until the next morning, right?" Kiba asked.

Anko waved her hand, "First kills do that, even if I wanted to say anything about that...I am not allowed."

"Not to mention," Kurenai spoke up. "You would be a hypocrite if you did say anything. Seeing how you reacted to your first kill."

"I know that," Anko replied. "I may be a lot of things, Sexiest Woman in the Leaf, lover of violence and the squeals of victims...bloodthirsty as all hell...but I am NOT a Hypocrite."

"And you do not need to know what she did," Asuma spoke up ending Kiba's question.

After thinking about it Kiba realized...' _This was Anko, best he did not know if he could help it.'_

 _"_ Anything else?" Asuma asked as he looked at the Hokage.

"The team should be ready in the morning to head out," the Hokage replied. "Will you be able to go, most people would get a week off after a mission such as this, and neither of you could have had much rest since it started."

Asuma looked at Kiba, the boy just nodded. "If we can get their quickly I will be able to rest before the actual game,"

Asuma nodded with the boy and looked at his father the Hokage.

"You head out whenever you are ready. Asuma, make sure Raidō gets the package from you. Dismissed."

And the Hokage just turned his chair around and faced out the window. He waited till he was sure they left, chuckling at Anko basking in the glory of her 'toys' and teasing Kiba about 'now that he had kill we should find him a female'. and the Hokage was not surprised when Tsume did not argue the point.

"Chief, you sure you can pull that off?" he asked himself as he knew only himself and Mai knew this part of his plan.

* * *

Two days after his meeting with Tsunade, Jiraiya entered the bath and slipped into the water, he did hear the laugh of a woman on the other side of the wall. But with Tsunade in town AND pissed at him, he used the self-control no one knew he had. As he relaxed and thought about his meeting with the Slug Princess, he realized he had been able to control himself better than he had in years.

' _Wonder why?"_

"Pay up Shika," a voice called.

Jiraiya was startled out of his relaxing as a Blonde moron and a lazy pineapple bum walked into the bathing area.

"Yes, but he is not trying to peak." the second boy replied.

"Mai said that with Tsunade in town he would not risk it unless he knew right where she was at all times...pay her," Naruto replied and that was when the Pervert Sage noticed the Heavily scared woman dressed in only a bathrobe, enter the bath area. _'Oh yeah this is a mixed bath, I forgot._ " the Sage thought.

"So, Ero-Sennin," Naruto started as Shika handed some cash to the woman. "How are things on your end?"

"Completed...she is in," Jiraiya replied.

"Good, we got our side as well." Naruto smiled as he went to cover his eyes as Mai started to remove her robe only for her to tap him on the head. "Sure, I am ready?"

' _Yes...relax'_ she replied and undressed and slipped into the water.

Jiraiya watched with a small blush, scars and all she still had that beauty about her. Shika just popped his neck and relaxed keeping an eye on Naruto.

Mai had forced him to sit beside her and put an arm around his shoulders. At first, he tensed but then he realized something was off and looked at her, Mai just smiled,

"This is strange, I...this feels comfortable but...shouldn't I be...I don't know...reacting differently?" Naruto asked.

"I guess you're more of a young man than a boy," Jiraiya replied. He had been impressed. Normally situations like this would cause most boys AND men to react in a comical fashion that warrants joking and teasing...especially at a man's bachelor party. Naruto seemed to relax and take it in stride.

' _When Chief is back...I will ask him to tell you about another bit of your family's history.'_ Mai signed but when Naruto looked for more information she just shook her head.

"Where have you three been?" Jiraiya asked. "I expected you yesterday or the night before that."

"We were here," Shika replied. "We just wanted to scout the town out, make sure no one from sound was here."

"Could have told me...I was worried, this play does not work if we can't win."

"Any Idea when the others will get here?" Naruto asked as he simply rested his head on Mai's shoulder. he seemed to be dosing.

The two males in the pool watched as Naruto quickly fell asleep, shock at how relaxed he was when not ten minutes before he was nervous about seeing Mai in her skin. Mai just smiled, no one noticed the happy/sad smile on her face as she just held the sleeping blonde.

"What do I see here?" a new voice spoke up.

The boys looked, Anko was in a robe as she steps back into the building,

"Found them, they are in the mixed," she called then walked into the open bath area. "Hello, you old perv, ready to get a good look?" and without anything else said she just removed her robe and slipped in between Shika and Jiraiya. Throwing an arm around the younger one,

"Hello handsome, I heard about your shadow spike trap...I am Very impressed." and the way she said very had the Nara boy blushing as she basically whispered it in his ear.

"Anko, stop molesting my son...he is too young for you." Yoshino Nara spoke as she and well everyone came into the bathing area.

"Where is Mebuki, her husband, and Iruka? Jiraiya asked as he realized they were short a few.

"Mebuki is waiting for her daughter and Ino, you know what they had to do yes?" Tsume asked as she and Kiba slipped into the water without batting an eye.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Iruka had to stay behind, the academy starts back up day after tomorrow, Kyoko stayed with him as Tank and Chi-Chi are in WAVE or on their way back with the girls," Yugao replied as she joined.

Everyone saw Naruto, and most could not make anything of it, except Tsume who just winked at Mai.

"Men close your eyes," TenTen's voice called out and when she was sure she led a very blushing Hinata to the water.

Once the Hyuga was in the water she practically pinned Kurenai's arms to her trying to hide...till she spotted a sleeping Naruto.

Mai smiled and signed, ' _want to trade places with me?'_

Hinata actually thought about it, and as she did she forgot to be shy, but in the end, she shook her head no... the truth was she did not want to risk waking him he actually looked peaceful.

Shino and both his parents slipped into the water without problem, and it was starting to get crowded, Choji and his father were sitting in chairs in just robes. Some thought about finding a larger bath but no one wanted to wake the blonde.

"I guess," Raidō started. "With Naruto out, we can't go over the plan now."

"The Plan is simple," Shika spoke as he held up his hands using his fingers to count. "Tsunade, Naruto, Jiraiya, Genma, Shino, Tsubaki, Ito and myself. We have proven to be the best players."

He looked at Raidō, "I take it you have the funds ready?"

He nodded and Shika and Shino both created a fully clothed Clone,

"They should go and get everyone registered..." Shika started to say when he was interrupted.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Naruto shouted as he woke holding his head.

Shika checks his watch, "Two hours on the dot, Naruto Sit down."

The blonde was shaking his head as he massages his temple when he stopped and looked around. Seeing everyone he did a full body blush as he spotted Hinata and quickly sat back down. Mai just put her arm back around him and rubbed his back, as she tried to comfort him. Though she did look very concerned.

"Now that is how someone his age should react to this," Jiraiya smiled but when everyone glared at him, he quickly shut up.

"What is this about two hours?" Tsume asked confused.

"Every two hours for the last three days I feel this pain...it is like..." Naruto started.

"A string is trying to pull your brain out through your ear?" Jiraiya finished.

Naruto nodded and missed Jiraiya doing the seals and summoning a short red toad with black markings around his eyes and on his head. He also wore a pair of goggles around his neck.

"Kōsuke," Jiraiya spoke. "What does Bunta want?"

The Toad looked around and realized where he was now understood why he was summoned and not the Chief, he looked at Jiraiya,

"The boss would like to speak with the boy, I will head back and warn him." the toad spoke then looked at Naruto, "Wait five minutes and all should be ready."

The Toad vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Answers please," Naruto asked as Shino and Shika were watching their watches.

"A summoning clan can contact the summoner requesting a word...in case they learned anything that needed to be known," Jiraiya started. "I realize I forgot to tell you about that."

"So... what you are saying is I have been ignoring a request from Gamabunta, Boss of the Toad clan?" Naruto asked. "CRAP!"

"Relax kid," Jiraiya replied.

"I will not relax...if you had not noticed the Boss does not like you much, I don't wish to upset him like you have," Naruto replied with a little heat.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata spoke up trying to stay calm. As strong as she was getting she was also thinking about how BOTH of them were naked in the same bath, regardless of how many others were there.

Naturally, Naruto relaxed as he looked at Hinata.

"You did not know...all you need to do is apologize in the right way, Gamabunta-sama is not a fool, I am sure he will understand that Ero-Sennin Jiraiya did not inform you before.

"It is time," Shino spoke.

Naruto turned in the water and hopped out, he barely registered the 'eep' when Lee and Gai who had been sitting with the Akimichi had the blonde in a robe.

"Thanks, sorry Hinata," Naruto spoke with a blush again.

"Eyes," TenTen called again and the males closed their eyes. Mai, who had appeared next to Jiraiya, held a Kunai to the Sage's ' _sage_ ' to ensure he obeyed.

"Really Hinata," Tsume called. "You should be prouder of your body, you are a very beautiful girl...If I had looked that good when I was your age I..."

"I will write Chi-Chi, and I will tell her you are pressuring the girl," Chōza Akimichi spoke up silencing the feral woman.

Both Naruto and Hinata were in their robes and Naruto went through his summoning,

Bunta appeared, he had shrunk down a great deal, true he was still taller than Gai, but he now fit in the area easily. He looked down and saw Hinata speaking into Naruto's ear the blonde nodded and stood at attention.

"Boss Gamabunta," Naruto started. "I apologize for not answering your summons sooner, I can honestly say I did not know..."

"Relax Naruto, I realized you did not know. I had forgotten to mention it, and I knew Jiraiya forgot. I would have contacted him, but I was unaware if you two had met back up after you all separated." the Toad interrupted.

"How can I serve you, Boss?" Naruto asked.

"Two things," the Toad started. "I wanted to tell you I have started to train my sons to work with you, yes I will still answer your call," the Toad spoke reading Naruto's eyes. "But as Chief summons, I must be available to all summoners." here he growled at Jiraiya.

Naruto was listening and nodded,

"It is custom for a summoner to have one or two personal, summons, ones only they can summon. I have picked my Sons. Gamakichi who is the oldest, he should be ready to start training with you just after the second task of your Chunin exam, that should be enough time for you two to be ready for the third task as well as..."

Gamabunta looked around,

"As well as that little party that is planned for Konoha."

Most nodded as they realized he was referring to the attack by Sound and the snake...

"My younger son, Gamatatsu, he will take a little longer before he is ready."

Naruto leaned over and listen as Hinata whispered in his ear again before straightening up once more.

"I am honored to be considered worthy enough to work alongside your sons Boss Gamabunta."

The Toad nodded and looked at Hinata, "You are training him well, the boy has shown me more respect in these few minutes then Jiraiya did the first year we knew him."

The girl blushed.

"Before we continue," Kurenai spoke up. "Now that Naruto is awake maybe we should move to a larger pool."

Everyone nodded, and Naruto looked at the Boss Toad who just nodded,

"I have no trouble with that, my second statement is actually a request and I understand that I have interrupted your time of relaxing," the Toad spoke.

Mai clapped her hands and jumped from the pool, some averted their eyes. No one was shy except Hinata and Naruto, but those scars were really bad, Shino had found himself asking how she survived some of the wounds.

Next was TenTen, as the second youngest female here some were shocked she was so relaxed, Choji was the one to voice the thought.

"Oh, I have never been ashamed of my body and I knew about Body missions back when I was in the academy, my dad explained them. I would not casually show myself to strangers, but after all the time training with everyone I know you are all trustworthy...except maybe Anko," she teased.

"Hey," Anko called and looked to try and climb out of the water after the Genin only for Kurenai to hold her down.

"Stop whining, you know she is right," Kurenai told her friend.

"I admit these boys are mature for their age," Tsubaki spoke up. "But they are still young boys going through puberty, they could still make a mistake."

"And I am sure I can handle anything they try," TenTen replied. "And if by some chance I cannot...I am sure Mai will help make it right,"

And she looked at the still naked woman who wasn't even trying to find a towel. (no point as they were just heading to a bigger bath) Mai just nodded and glared with a smile that was so evil Anko shivered.

Every male there got the message.

The switch was quick and without interruption, Bunta was sitting by a wall as he drank from a large cup, Naruto had been the one to provide the sake.

"You always travel with enough booze to get an army drunk?" Tsume teased.

"I may not enjoy drinking...or being drunk...or hangovers," Naruto replied only for Hinata to giggle at the last thing. "But, I was told it is respectful to the Boss Toad to always offer him a drink when the time is available. So, Chief showed me how to store Sake in a sealed scroll."

"There is a man that knows how to respect his summons," Bunta replied as he finished his cup.

"Now Boss, you said you had a request?" Naruto asked.

"I wish to play," the Toad replied calmly.

"Play...in the poker Tournament?" Kiba asked and when the toad 'looked' at him he quickly quieted down.

"Um..." Naruto started and looked at Shino and Shika.

Both of them were looking to the two clones that had not yet left to register the group. Both were reading through the book that the Hokage had given them.

"Strange," the Shika spoke.

"Interesting," the Shino added.

"What?" half the group all but shouted.

"It seems, due to a contract referred to as 'The Five'" The Shika started.

"There is not a reference as to what 'The Five' is," Shino added.

"Do to that old contract, the Toad Boss is allowed to play," the Shika finished. "All he needs is to arrive to register and pay the entrance fee."

Naruto sat back in the water thinking. Bunta watched him calmly, as did everyone else.

"He can take my place," Shika spoke as he sat in the water. "I am not the best at poker and I have heard the Toads are very skilled gamblers."

"We start rolling dice as soon as we can hold them for five seconds," Bunta replied.

"Ok," Naruto said and looked at the two clones. "You guys go with Boss and get everyone in," he looked at the Boss Toad, "Need me to front you the money Boss?"

"No," the Toad replied. "I respect the offer as it was given in good faith, but no Toad gambles with money they don't have."

And the Toad Boss reached into a pocket and pulled out several gold bars.

"Alright," Naruto nodded and set the two clones out. "Let's go over the plan.

* * *

Two mornings later the groups were set, Naruto left his room where he was quickly joined by Hinata. He actually wore his DHH but with an adjustment to the Chameleon seal. Now instead of blending in, he looked like a wealthy boy in dress pants, waistcoat and the Orange shirt that was so dark it looked red.

Hinata wore a Kimono in the same dark blue and black that matched her battle kimono. This one too had the nine-tailed fox on it, and like her battle kimono, no one could see that unless they saw it up on the hanging rack. She also wore contacts that hide the fact she was a Hyuga.

Next was TenTen dressed in a nice but not extravagant Kimono and walked just behind Hinata.

Following close behind them was Lee and Neji, both wore suits of black that makes them look older than nearly fourteen and they could pose as bodyguards for the 'LADY' and Hinata had been registered as.

That part of the plan had Naruto acting as a 'WHALE' as Shino called it. In fact, most were, Jiraiya wasn't and Gamabunta was Gamabunta. but everyone else was dressed in their best and all looked everything BUT Shinobi.

Naruto made it to his table and smiled as Hinata and TenTen sat and 'chatted' While the other two boys took their seats and simply looked around. He then spotted Yoshino and Tsume, dressed as Ladies walking around and gossiping with strangers.

Shika had made it clear that an event like this would not just draw players but many people that would come just to watch and gamble on who would win. With this many people and this much money up for grabs, it was a safe bet that deals were going down and Naruto had the idea to scout around looking for information and possible blackmail material. True, winning the prize money and catching the Slug Princess was the top of the to-do list...but why waste this opportunity to gather other useful information from around the elemental nations.

He watched as Genma arrived with Raidō and Gai as his group, Tsubaki with Kurenai and Anko. Ito with Hayate and Yugao, Shino with his parents. the blonde smiled as Bunta arrived, though he was hoping he made no sound and did not knock over a single item.

Jiraiya arrived dress very well, he had removed his standard red vest and Mail and picked a fancy suit of western style instead of a robe. The blonde was not close enough to see clearly but he would bet that it was a DHH as well.

The air shifted, and he could tell, she had arrived. Doing everything he could to not look at his Great Aunt and God Grandmother. Naruto used the reflection from a water pitcher to watch as the woman entered and headed for her table. He could tell she was worried and trying to hide it.

Then the clock struck the hour and the cards were dealt.

* * *

Shikamaru was watching the room, Naruto had mentioned a 'feeling' in the air that there was a problem. Shika learned a long time ago to trust Naruto's gut feelings and so he watched and walked. It wasn't all boring though, he had found some comedy as he watched.

Take Gamabunta, the toad boss. His first table has a very large man that was said to be a retired Yokozuna or 'Grand Champion' sumo wrestler sitting across from the massive toad. It had been clear from the start the large man had planned to use his size to scare and intimidate the other players, but as the Massive Toad arrived at the table it was clear that his plan had reversed on him. Bunta had not used any harsh words or actions and acted very respectfully.

The sumo wrestler was just dwarfed by the Toad Boss and he had no idea how to handle being smaller than another player.

At a table in a different section, Shika found Tsubaki. She had dressed in a dress that had no sleeves and went from her neck to her ankles, it was green and sparkling. There were slits on both sides that went up to just below her hips. and there was a 'heart' shaped hole in the front showing off some cleavage.

Shikamaru watched her, he remembered how she was when she first arrived for camp. She had looked to be barely holding on to herself and doubting everything after the Mizuki situation. Now she looked strong, proud and enjoying the fact that she had all the men at her table wrapped around her finger.

 _A few simple words from the chief, and some time with everyone. She looks like a completely different person._

Shika continued to walk around checking everyone, he chuckled as he noticed that Genma was playing the 'Rockstar' player. Loud and annoying While Naruto...Naruto was quiet control and had his table set. Shika watched several hands of the blondes and found Naruto folded hands that would have won. Only to come back and clean out a play soon after.

He was about to move again when he spotted them. He knew this was a problem and as he quickly followed he weighed his options and set his trap. His target Was walking calmly but clearly on a 'search' mission, as they passed a fairly empty corner. Shika set his shadow out and it engulfed them pulling them away from people without anyone noticing.

In a corridor away from spying eyes Shika lifted the blanket Shadow and use it to pin the persona arms to the wall above their head. Cupping a hand over their mouth,

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he stared into the eyes of...Temari.

The girl just glared back at him.

* * *

 **A/N stopped it here cause I found that I reach 6k words...I know I could have stopped it sooner but I at least needed to get the game started**

 **R/K**

 **1: Texas hold'em. ok, that's the game played I know I know but, I'm sure many have watched it on TV...and some might have actually gone to watch it live...Hold'em tournaments are a sight and there is a lot of money there.**

 **2: I thought the bathhouse was overdue...** **remember** **Kiba thanks to his mom is used to bathing with women, Shino is very** **controlled** **as is the rest. TenTen seems to have been raised by her father and though not a shinobi he understood many things about the life.**

 **it was Hinata and Naruto who was. Let's face it Naruto missed out on a lot of things in his youth and Hinata was made to feel ashamed about everything involving her. this was Mai's idea to move things along.**

 **no, she did not know the rest of the group was arriving then.**

 **3: Jiraiya was in control...why?**

 **4: also Jiraiya pissed off Bunta...how? I don't remember if it was ever explained in canon (if it was, tell me in a pm before I give my reason Bunta is mad at the Sage.)**

 **5: good question why is Temari here? (other than the fact I like her, and love watching her and Shika) next chapter will** **answer** **but I like hearing/read peoples** **theories**

 **6: That pattern of the fox in Hinata's outfits will become common.**

 **7: I am trying my best at editing but two things. I use windows 10 word for my spelling and grammar checks but if it doesn't catch it I don't either. and many of the mistakes found in people talking is simple...not everyone speaks proper English...except Shino and his dad and I do try to double check that. but I am trying.**

 **8: I can not wait to read your reviews lol. and this thing is still hungry.**


	33. Chapter 33

Temari walked into the tournament floor an hour before the first card was dealt. She arrived with Baki sensei and her father the night before and had not slept well, she hated going anywhere with her father. Her mind was trying to think about a hundred different things and not getting anywhere, so she closed her eyes and took a breath, picking one question out of the many.

' _The numbers don't add up,'_ she thought.

"Ok, eight sections with eight tables with eight people each," she started. "That's five hundred twelve people playing. At half a million-registration fee or 'Buy-In' that's two hundred fifty-six million, that is only half of the winner's purse."

This thought had struck her a few hours before and it bothered her, the entrance fee only covered half and she knew the casino was going to cover the rest. What she did not know was how they would make a profit, and it was well known that this tournament made the casino a massive profit every year.

" _How do they..."_ she started to ask herself but stopped.

She had come across the cage where people were taking bets, she saw hundreds of different odds on chalkboards stating the odds for, 'picking a tables winner, a section winner and of course who would win the grand prize.' And as she watched she must have seen a hundred and fifty million Ryo handed over in bets from various people in less than twenty minutes.

"That, I guess is how the casino makes up the difference," she told herself.

And that was it, that simple question and answer helped the Suna Kunoichi focus her mind,

"Ugh did not need to see that."

She had spotted her father in line to make a bet (with money she knew he did not have) and she watched him chatting with some girl that looked just a few years older than her. She really hated going someplace with her father.

Quickly she moved away and started her search, she was dressed in a kimono of rich silks, white with gold trimming and a flower print. She knew she would need it to fit in but she hated having to spend the money, her village was strapped enough for the money. But she needed to be here, it was too important, and her brother's sacrifice will not be in vain.

The players started to arrive, she was very glad to see Naruto. This way she knew the time was not wasted, but she could not get near him without drawing attention. Nor could she reach the Hyuga girl, she was not sure who the three people were that were with her and could not risk it. Moving around she spotted the pervert, she had to admit he did clean up well, but what really shocked her was the Toad. Never once had she expected this. But she could not find that Chief guy nor the mute girl...Mai.

She moved around watching all the tables, there was no mistaking the large chested Senju, stories of her healing skills were the stuff of legend even in Suna. In another section, she found a very attractive woman in a green sparkling dress. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she wrapped all the males at her table around her finger, Temari smiled just a little at the woman's skill.

Moving to another section she found a very loud and annoying guy wearing a bandana covered in lightning bolts and holding a large toothpick in his mouth, the next player she spotted was a boy about Naruto's age. He too wore a fine suit with a pair of dark glasses, his playing style was mechanical following a rhythm that was as smooth as glass. Though he acted very restrained he had a habit of saying off the wall commentary with a deadpan voice that would through the other players off without warning.

As Temari entered the last section and the player that stood out was a woman with brown hair and eyes dressed in a very old-fashioned but elegant dress. Temari watched for a moment as the woman gossiped with the other players. the Suna kunoichi guessed that none of them realized just how much they actually told the woman.

She had walked all sections and nothing, no sign of that Chief nor Mai, she was about to turn and head back to where she knew Baki sensei was watching her from when everything went dark.

In a matter of seconds, she was encased in darkness only to be thrown against a wall and have her hands bound above her head. A hand quickly covered her mouth and she got a good look.

Shikamaru Nara...the one person she did NOT was to see, and he had captured and bound her AGAIN!

She was mad, she was angry...she was aro...She beat down that last thought and the blush by glaring at the boy.

"What the hell are you doing here? he asked her, but before he could remove his hand.

"Release her," the Suna Jonin Baki ordered as he arrived in the hallway.

Temari watched as a shadow on each wall shimmered and two boys walked out of them. One had a white dog at his heels and red face paint, and the other was a large set boy. Neither her nor Baki sensei took them lightly...if they were with Shikamaru that meant they were with that Chief and were more then they appeared.

But Baki was a Jonin,

"I said to release her no..." he started before he was cut off.

Temari spotted over The Nara's shoulder as an arm appeared on her sensei' shoulder and was holding a blade to his throat. Mai seemed to just appear and wrap her legs around his waist and hanged on his back as she held that blade.

* * *

Shikamaru looked into her glaring eyes and did not seem to notice her anger,

"I am going to remove my hand, then I will ask you questions. You are going to answer, understand?" Shika asked calmly but giving no room to argue.

Temari was breathing heavily in and out of her nose.

"Understand?" Shika asked again.

Slowly she nodded her head and the Nara removed his hand.

"Now, where are your brothers?"

"In Suna, Kankuro is watching Gaara while Gaara is locked in the cage?" Temari replied.

This startled Shika as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why is Gaara in a cage?" he asked.

"I needed to find your Chief, but they would not let me come. It has been made clear that I am the only one that can control Gaara, and with me gone they feared he would go berserk again. So, after I convinced them to let me leave the village they wanted to make sure he could not run around and kill..."

"So they locked him in a cage?" Shika asked more to himself than her. "We better not tell Naruto about that, he is liable to destroy the sand village just to free Gaara."

"It was Gaara's idea," Temari informed him.

He looked at her again, then placed a hand on the wall on either side of her (boxing her in).

"What did you two feel was so important that Gaara put himself in a cage, and you bought a very expensive Kimono knowing Sand does not have the money to spare?"

"Sound added to the plan," she replied fighting to keep her voice calm. "They are bringing about a hundred sealed scrolls for summoning. One is said to need about a hundred and fifty people to gather enough chakra...I believe they are planning to release the entire Snake clan during the attack."

"That," Shika started. "Is important."

He pushed off the wall and stepped back.

"There is an hour break before the final table for each section. That will not be enough time, we will meet tonight when those tables finish. Where are you staying?"

"This hotel, suite Fourteen," she replied blushing.

"I will come get you," Shika started to turn.

"Careful, my father is in suite twenty-four," she called.

"Couldn't get any closer to his room?" Shika asked.

"Couldn't get any further away," she mumbled as she watched Shikamaru finish turn and walking away.

Before the boy could reach his friends and Mai (they had a strange look on their faces he could not place.)

"HEY," she shouted and after sighing he turned back to face her. "Mind letting me go?"

It was only then; did he remember that he had bound her in his shadow. he had been so good at using it he barely had to concentrate on it, shrugging he just waved a hand and she was released.

"Before this round is over," Shika started. "Get any money you have and place it on Naruto to win. Might be able to pay off the room and your Kimono."

And he and the three other just walked into a Shadow on the wall leaving her and Baki alone.

"Not one fucking word," she growled at her sensei.

He just nodded.

* * *

Shikamaru walked back into the playing floor and looked around. Shino looked to be just about ready to send a player home,

"All in," an old man growled as he pushed a very small pile of chips into the center.

"Call," Shino spoke calmly and as the man showed his two pairs Shino nodded as he pulled a flush.

The man just turned and left the table, Shikamaru did seem to notice something strange...the man seemed relieved.

"I take it he did not wish to hear my recipe for termite stew," the Aburame commented as if it was about the weather. Of the four players left at Shino's table, three grew rather pale.

Shikamaru just shook his head as he peaked a glance at Shino's parents. Shibi was sitting, properly and clapping his hands to congratulate his sons win. The man's wife had her face buried in her husband's shoulder and was shaking. Shikamaru guessed that she was laughing her ass off at her son's tactics.

Genma and Tsubaki seemed to be doing well, both of their tables were light a few people. Ito Yamanaka looked to be very relaxed as she gossiped away, Shika wasn't even sure the other players at her table even noticed how many chips she had, and they didn't have.

The next table was Gamabunta's, and here Shika got a bit of a show.

"You cheat'en bastard!" a small weasel looking man shouted.

"How dare you call me a cheat, why don't you prove it," another man shouted.

For the record, both men were clearly drunk.

"I know your cheating, cause I took all the Ace's from this deck, so how can you have any?"

The whole tournament floor went quiet, someone dropped what sounded like a senbon on the carpet.

It took a few seconds for the weasel man to realize what he said, but when he did he pulled a dagger from the sleeve of his shirt,

"Nobody moo..." he started but did not finish as a large Toad tongue shot out and 'punched' the man in the face knocking him cold.

"I was told," Bunta started as he looked at an official. "That due to there being a rule about no weapons at the tables, that I was required to leave my Tanto behind."

The official just nodded, the man that had been accused chuckled, "Nice shot..." he was reaching for the pile of chips he had just won when the tip of one of Bunta's fingers stopped his hands from pulling.

"Now, it is clear he was cheating...and broke the rule about no weapons, " the Toad Boss started. "But, that does not explain how you had those aces."

The man looked up at the toad...and became very pale. The last thing he saw was the toad open his mouth and the end of his tongue...

"May I have some Sake, both of them could use a bath," Bunta asked politely of a passing waitress. Then he looked at the dealer and the last two people at his table. (the sumo proved to be a very poor player and was out first.)

"I would suggest we divide up both of their chips evenly among us and continue, I am sure by the time that is finished we can have a new deck to replace the tainted one."

"You seem to handle cheaters well," one of the two remaining players at his table commented.

Gamabunta looked at her, she was older but by human standards still attractive, plus she had proven to be a skilled player.

"We toads love to gamble, we throw our first dice the moment we can hold them. It is also a rite of passage to learn how to cheat as well," he replied and when one or two people eyed him. "Now, the contract that has allowed me to play here clearly states that if I were to cheat, whether I am caught or not, If I were to Cheat I would no longer be allowed to play. And I am enjoying this too much to risk that."

The dealer could be seen looking at one of the officials as they read a scroll, after a minute the official looked up and nodded, making it clear Bunta had been speaking the truth.

Shikamaru shook his head and moved to Jiraiya's section. Once he reached the table of the Sage. He found there were only three left and they seemed to have an equal amount in chips. Watching a few hands Shika admitted all three were very skilled, in fact, the other five players that were already out, were still there watching. Shika overheard one saying how this one table was equal in excitement as the final table tends to get.'

Shika kept moving to find Naruto at his table, the blonde was doing well but still had five players left. Seems he was still working it slowly and appeared to be in no rush.

' _troublesome blonde, he is milking this on purpose,'_ the Nara thought as he moved on to the last section and main target.

* * *

Her table was now empty of other players but Tsunade still sat there, leaned over and resting her arms and head on the clothed surface. It was a record, not only had her table been the first emptied, it had been emptied faster than any other table...ever. Win after win, she cleaned them all out. Some thought she was cheating. Hell, at one moment she thought she was cheating.

She went all in with just a pair of three's and not only won but took out three players at once. With her luck, she was thinking the world was about to end, and with Jiraiya here that may just happen.

Shizune stood behind her mistress waiting. Since no winning player could leave the floor till all the tables were finished she knew Tsunade would not be getting up anytime soon. She had watched her mistress play, although she was happy she won. Even the young medic knew...that went too damn fast.

* * *

Passing the target at the last table, Shika was walking by a large group of people who were gossiping about things that gave the Nara a headache. That was when he spotted his mother smiling as she chatted. He could not remember the last time he had actually seen her smile like that, this was his mother...Yoshino Nara...the most troublesome woman in the Leaf Village.

At that moment Shika had a thought and quickly found a door leading to an outside area. There he stood for a few minutes before Choji, Kiba, and Mai arrived.

"Choji, tell me that incident with her did not look like I think it looked," Shika started as he stared up at the stars.

"Ok," the large boy replied fighting the smile on his face. "How do you want me to lie?"

"Mai?" Shika asked holding out a hand.

The Kunoichi just smiled and pulled from a pocket a pack of cigarettes and lighter, Shika only took one and lit it taking a heavy drag while Mai returned the rest to her pocket.

"Great, just great now mom will be even more troublesome. She won't care if there was a reason or part of a mission...she will just nag me constantly about not treating a woman like that." Shika ranted as he walked away.

Choji and Kiba's eyes opened wide as they looked at each other, Choji started to sign.

 _'What...you mean he doesn't get it?'_

 _"Seems that way,"_ Kiba replied.

They both looked at Mai who was shaking with silent laughter.

 _'Do we tell him?'_ the boys asked her at the same time.

That caused her to stop and glare at them

' _Hell no, this is funny_.' she replied.

"What about his mom," Choji asked this time in a whisper as the Nara had walked far enough away.

Mai shook her head quickly and put a finger to her lips.

"What about MY mom?" Kiba asked.

 _'I already told her...I think she almost pissed herself from laughing'_ Mai smiled.

Kiba chuckled, "you are an evil, evil woman."

 _'I know,'_ Mai replied with that evil smile.

* * *

"You are a very lucky kid," the man said as he sat next to Naruto.

He was older and looked to be past his prime, but he had a joyful personality about him and Naruto just laughed. They were the last two at their table, in fact, they were the last two playing as all other table had finished about half an hour before. (It was only when their table was the last that Naruto started playing, and by 'playing' I mean skinning the players quickly and without mercy).

Now he sat at the table with just this man and the dealer. Naruto had been impressed the old guy had about the same amount of chips he did...maybe a little less. And this hand looked to be the last one. On the table was a jack, a pair of three's, a seven, and a two. nothing really suited.

"I'm Kabou, the 'Hopeful-fool of Kusagakure' he smiled as Naruto's brow went up when he heard his name.

"Naruto, the 'Luckiest fool of the Village'. Naruto had replied. he was keeping his home a secret.

"What do you say we finish this, one fool to another?" the man asked.

"It is your bet," Naruto replied.

"All in," the man called, and Naruto quickly called him.

The man turned his two cards over to show a pair of Jacks, "Full house Jacks over three's"

Naruto nodded and smiled, and when Kabou reached to pull the pot to him, Naruto's hand stopped him by placing his two cards face up. Kabou blinked as it took him a minute for his brain to register, on top of the chips was a pair of three's slowly he looked over to the five community cards where he saw another pair of three's.

The seconds ticked by as he looked between the two pairs of three trying to remember why that was important. Realization slowly dawned on him and Kabou sat back in his chair. Naruto watched him trying to judge what he would do; the blonde was relieved when smile grew on his face and he laughed out loud.

"By Kami, oh you are lucky," he said as he slowly stood from his chair. "I came here with the hope of winning, of meeting interesting and entertaining players and of truly enjoying my time. Two out of three ain't bad."

Naruto smiled as the man held out a hand to him, the blonde shook it with a smile of his own. "I hope your luck holds out young man."

After shaking Naruto's hand Kabou just smiled again and left the table. As the blonde was standing Hinata, TenTen and the boys came up to him.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be," TenTen spoke with a smile.

"I agree," Hinata replied. "You did well."

"Thanks," Naruto replied. "Well Ladies, gentlemen...I would love to stay and chat but...there is something I have NEEDED to do for the last hour."

Naruto turned to the dealer and with a straight face. "Where is the bathroom?"

The dealer blinked as a smile slowly crossed his face before he pointed. "There may be a line sir."

"Then I will find a potted plant," Naruto replied as he turned. "Coming through."

Without any more warning, Naruto started running. Ducking under, spinning around and leaping over people and tables.

* * *

Leaving the restroom after what felt like, hours, Naruto spotted Neji and Lee standing against the wall opposite the door. Realizing that they were alone had Naruto alert. But before he could speak Neji just nodded his head to the side and looked. Turning Naruto was confused at first as there was nothing there except the door leading to the women's...Naruto got it and just nodded back at the boys.

"Anything?" the blonde asked as he took a spot beside Lee.

"Shikamaru said we needed to talk as soon as possible," Lee replied.

"He said to tell you not to mess around this time, finish the next round quickly." Neji continued.

Naruto started to nod.

"I believe his words were," TenTen spoke as she and Hinata left the restroom. "Don't fuck around this time."

"If Shika is swearing like that, it must be important." Naruto nodded. "Guess I can't play with my food this time."

"Just how many habits of the Chief's have you gained?" the older girl asked but before Naruto could reply Hinata spoke up.

"Several, but Naruto had a love for messing with people's heads long before Grandpa returned.

The boys stared at her and TenTen smiled when Hinata realized she said that out loud. Naruto just put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug,

"She is right, he may have helped refine my skill. But I was raising hell and getting into people's heads long before Chief got back." Naruto spoke as he looked at the boys.

"Makes me wonder and worry about how you would be if he had not been banished," Lee asked.

"Our Village may not have survived this long," was Neji's reply causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Gamabunta sat out in the cool damp night air during the hour break, it seems to have rained during the time everyone was inside. Now he looked up at the clear starry sky as he sipped from his personal Sake cup.

"Can I join you?"

The toad did not have to turn as his eye was able to look back and spot Jiraiya standing there, another bottle and his own cup at the ready. The Toad Boss just nodded, After Jiraiya sat and filled both their cups he watched his old drinking buddy,

"What happened Bunta?" the Sage asked. "We used to drink and gamble and...we were friends once."

"How many of my Toad warriors have died in battle?" the Boss asked.

The questions startled the sage.

"How many times has a warrior left a tadpole behind?" the toad asked.

"More times than anyone, human or Toad, can count." the Sage replied.

"Did I ever neglect the orphaned children of my friends and warriors?" Bunta asked.

"So, it is about Nar..." Jiraiya started but Bunta interrupted.

"Did I ever neglect the children of my fallen friends and warriors?"

"No," Jiraiya replied.

"Minato and Kushina," the toad started. "Did not choose you to be his godfather because they named him after your book. They picked you because you raised Minato, you were the only father he ever knew, AND you were a damn fine father."

Jiraiya finished his cup and poured another holing the water in his eyes could vanish. The Toad sat there and waited,

"I am not sure I was that good of a father," Jiraiya finally replied.

"You made some mistakes," the Toad nodded. "But you only made the same mistakes that every first-time father makes, and even with those mistakes, you raised a boy that turned into a great man. Minato was a great man, husband, father, and leader. I was proud to know him for so many reasons, and most of them were your doing. They picked you cause they felt no one would be able to raise Naruto better, and no one else deserved to raise him. Their hope was you would take what you learned with Minato and improve it. One could only imagine what Naruto would be like now..."

Jiraiya sat and thought, the toad just waited.

"You...you know my reasons...taking them into account..." Jiraiya started.

"They are weak," the Toad replied. "But I will humor you."

And the toad finished his cup and placed it down before taking his pipe and pulling a deep drag before exhaling.

"So, you had to leave the village for long periods of time, and that is no place for a child. The village honors you, even with your perverted habits they honor you...openly adopt him. Give him the protection the 'Son of a Sannin' would have offered. Kick your other student Hiashi into gear, Minato and he, they were almost brothers...Then write the boy, let him know you are thinking about him let him know you exist...Your cowardliness about looking at him and seeing your son and his mate were just..."

Here Bunta stopped and took another drag to calm down.

"So, you have trouble looking at the boy...fine. Then stay away but stay in contact...check on him yourself. Make sure he had friends, the fact the boys befriended him was luck and you know it, you should have checked on him and made sure the other honorable clans had contact with him. It should have been you to tell him about Minato, Kushina, the Uzumaki, and Uzushiogakure. Not Kuzai, it was never his job."

"What would he have been like if I had done all that, what would he have been like if I wasn't a coward and was actually IN his life? Would he have made the friends he has, the bonds...What about him and Hinata, would they have connected?"

"Finally," the Toad replied. "Those are all good question, ones we will never learn the answer to, but asking them should help you start to heal."

"Heal...Boss Gamabunta of the Toad clan," Jiraiya started. "Nothing you have said tonight is incorrect...your hatred of..."

"Disappointment," the Toad corrected. "I am disappointed in you."

Nodding Jiraiya continued. "Your disappointment in me is well founded and correct...is there any way we can return to the way we were...or close to it?"

The Toad finally turned his full body to face the Sage of Mt. Myōboku.

"When Naruto has finished and dealt with the bad blood between Him and the three of you, then I will know you have truly learned from this and my disappointment will be over." the Toad Boss answered. "Besides, if he no longer holds any ill towards you for this...who am I to do so."

"Do you have any idea..." Jiraiya started.

"I know exactly what he plans...and no Toad will help you. If you survive you will have earned both his and my forgiveness."

"Excuse me," a voice called from the door.

They turned to see Kurenai standing there.

"The hour is about up, it is time to continue playing,"

Both nodded and the Toad looked at the woman, "if you heard anything, forget it...this was supposed to be private."

* * *

The tournament floor was active with activity as everyone returned to the tables. With a single glance around they all nodded to each other as a way to show they understood the new plan.

Get done quickly.

Course, most of the group knew that only Naruto's luck could achieve that feat...no problem.

Most of the team would play aggressive, raising and betting using both their natural skills and the blonde's luck to see them move through their opponents. There were two exceptions:

First was Naruto, he would set a record for the most number of wins in a row. The players at his table would bet and he would call...and win over and over. What was more insane was the fact Naruto was playing blind. That meant he never touched his cards, never looked at them. Not even to show them, he would have the dealer flip them over.

After the first twenty hands, the casino would start to change dealers and decks every few games. EVERYONE was sure the blonde was cheating, but no one could figure out how. After seventy-five minutes Naruto's table was empty, he hadn't even learned anyone's name.

But the record was set by another table...Tsunade's.

She knew everyone there, or knew of them, Group one was comprised of the best and well known professional poker players in the Elemental Nations. But on this day her table set several records. fasted table clearing, highest single pot win...and dumbest choice in the history of the tournament.

The players were going slow and the five cards were placed on the table; King, Jack, Ten, Nine, and Eight of hearts. a very strong flush on the board. After five minutes of banter between most players.

"I doubt anyone will win this hand, I am going all in just playing the board," the first guy started. "Most that will happen is we push a draw and it is basically a do-over."

The argument was rather stupid and really annoying, it shocked Tsunade that five of the players agreed and joined the first guy. Now for the record, the man sitting right next to her never spoke he went all in as well. Tsunade needed a lose or a draw, anything to end that winning streak, she never looked at her cards and called while playing blind.

The belief the first guy had turned out to be true...for the first six players. The seventh guy, the one sitting right next to her ended that as he turned over a seven of hearts.

She was free, she had lost and lost big. Now she was free of her 'good' luck, the man had pulled a straight flush. While the other six complained and cursed and threw their hands in the air, the man with the lucky seven just turned to the last player and waited.

"Would you like me to turn your cards ma'am?" the dealer asked the distracted Tsunade who just nodded not thinking.

reaching the dealer turned the first card, hoping to add even more drama to this impossible hand and table. As soon as the Ace of Hearts came into view Tsunade froze,

"Damn that was close," one of the players spoke. "For a second I thought she pulled the queen, which is the only card that can beat his straight."

Tsunade froze, the Queen. Except for that weird hand where she won with a pair of three's...every major win for her this day came from the Queen's. The queens would always show up at the last minute continuing her insane winning streak. Slowly she looked down at her remaining card as the dealer SLOWLY turned it over.

The red color, the face, The Queen of Hearts.

She had pulled a Royal flush, she took out seven other players at one time...it had only been fifteen minutes since the start.

* * *

Tsunade had not moved from her win, frozen in shock and fear. A hand grabbed her shoulder startling her, when she looked up she found Jiraiya looking at her with focused and concerned eyes.

"Come, Hime, we have twelve hours before the final table. You need a drink and to get some rest."

Not giving her time to answer Jiraiya just stood her up and followed a silent Shizune as he held his fellow Sannin and led her to the room the women shared.

* * *

 **A/N ok that should answer a few.**

 **R/K**

 **1: Kibou earned a cameo for a review he gave a while back. Kibou means hope so I am told.**

 **2: Naruto's luck is working overtime and not just affecting him...how did he do it?**

 **3: It is the end of Tsunade's world...at least the life she had up to this tournament.**

 **4: Shika and his shadows. You have to admit shadows have so many uses not touched upon in canon...well I'm not just touching them, I am bending and shaping and I might even break them just to make them stronger.**

 **5: Shika and Temari, I always found that one of the reasons I LOVE the couple is...as smart as he is, he never could figure her out.**

 **6: I have a broken tooth, I go in for surgery on Thursday, if I do not get next chapter in by then do not except anything to the week after. also would someone pm me a week from tomorrow to remind me to write. the meds I will be taking will be strong and I may need a reminder.**

 **7: I know I do not show much of the games themselves...as I have told some...I like to make my readers think.**

 **8: Also...**

* * *

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS ROOM!" came the voice of a woman.

A group of bystanders was watching as Kushina Uzumaki had her hands around the waist of another woman as she tried to pull her out of a doorway.

"Leave me alone, why can't I stay in my room?" the woman with short sandy brown hair cried as she held desperately to the door frame.

"You have been hiding in there since you died," Kushina replied as she tried to put her feet on the same door frame to gain leverage. "My son did not go through all that trouble to help your kids only for you to hide away. Your kids are now part of our kid's lives. You're going to come out and sit with us, you're going to drink and eat, and laugh and cry and cheer your kids on. Yelling the answers to life's questions at the screen even though they cannot hear us,"

With a final heave, Kushina was able to pull Karura from the door frame where they ended up in a pile on the hallway floor.

"And you're going to STOP watching the worthless ex-husband of yours as he sleeps with those trashy girls. You either have a voyeur fetish,"

Karura Blushed and glared,

"Or you have serious self-destructive problems that need fixing. Now on your feet," Kushina finished as she got up and pulled the woman up.

Karura started to take a step to follow the Uzumaki before turning and trying to bolt back into her room only for Kushina to catch her and pull the Suna woman up and drape her over her shoulder to carry her.

"If you think this is my first time pulling an emotionally damaged woman from the depths of her depression...think again."

And with that Kushina carried the now limp woman on her shoulder through the hall and into the main bar where everyone was gathered watching the massive screen.

"Pay up Minato," Hitomi spoke as she held out her hand.

The man just smiled as handed the cash as Kushina top the woman down in a chair between the Uzumaki and the Hyuga.

"Welcome Karura," Hitomi spoke. "Have a drink we are just waiting for your daughter..."

"Shower scene!" someone shouted out and as one everyone looked up to see Temari in the shower.

"Aww, why couldn't it be one of the older women. I can't perv on a kid." I guy shouted and several agreed.

"Why are we watching my daughter bathe?" Karura shouted feeling offended but deep down she was glad none of the people there were being lewd about her daughter.

And as this was one of the first times she had actually seen her daughter since she died ( It was true she buried herself so deep in her depression she had not seen her daughter mush) she realized Temari had grown into a beautiful young woman.

getting out of the shower and into a towel Temari started to brush her hair as she stared at her reflection. It was clear to all who watched that the teenage girl was slowly growing angrier. Finally slamming her brush on the sink.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled at her reflection. "You are Temari of Suna, the strongest Genin Kunoichi and...and one of the strongest Kunoichi in the history of the Sand Village. What kind of STRONG, Self-respecting Kunoichi...ACTUALLY ENJOYS BEING TIED UP?"

 **Every troublesome woman to ever marry a 'Lazy Nara', both living AND dead, Sneezed at the exact same time.**

* * *

 **9: There is an omake...I have known women in real life that are very…troublesome, simply because they could convince their husband/boyfriend/ lover. to tie them up as 'punishment' and I have known many guys who were like that too it is not one way. but I always found...why did Yoshino put up with her husband...why did he put up with her? what made Temari keep coming back to Shika. personally, I think that when he snared her in their match that set-in-stone.**

 **I mean if you enjoy being bound or restrained...A Nara would be a dream partner, wouldn't they?**

 **10: need some food with these pain meds.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N starting this 2/25/18 let us see how long it takes me to hit my mark. I own nothing but my Ideas.**

 **here we go. changed some 3/5/2018 (at the bottom.)**

* * *

Temari walked out of her bathroom in just a towel as she finished brushing her hair, it wasn't till after she dropped the towel that she realized and spun around. There sitting on the end of her bed was Mai, seated properly on the reclining chair was a woman in a red and black kimono with red eyes. Bouncing on the center of the bed was a woman with light purple hair a joyful smile, and sadistic eyes...

 _'Ok...Mai is here'_

"Temari of Suna," the woman with red eyes started. "I am Jonin Kurenai Yuli, you already know special Jonin Mai. The endless ball of energy jumping on your bed like a child is special Jonin Anko Mitarashi."

"You would be too," Anko replied. "This bed is so springy...I could just imagine all the bouncing you and Asuma could do on it...Let's steal it and take it back to Konoha."

Anko finished by doing a roll and flip to land spread eagle on her back.

"Forgive my friend," Kurenai told the Suna blonde. "The man she is chasing is playing very hard to get and she has more...energy...then is healthy..."

"She does not need to know that," Anko hissed and lifted her head to glare and Kurenai.

 **"** And no one needs to know about us seeing her in nothing but her skin...understand?" Kurenai growled back as she glared at the snake woman.

It was then Temari realized she was standing there without her towel, she reached for the towel at her feet as Anko whined.

"Way to ruin my fun," the snake woman replied to her friend before seeing Temari wrapping the towel back around her. "Might as well get dressed: one we already have seen it and two you don't have nothing we all haven't seen before. Though I must admit, for a girl so young you are beautiful...I bet when you finish growing you might even rival little Hinata."

Mai just chuckled and signed.

 _'You...lucky...If we had not stopped him...Shikamaru would have been the one to sneak in to get you.'_

This caused Temari to blush hard, "And just how long have you three been in my room...and how did you get in without me knowing? I am not some weak girl pretending to be a Kunoichi." she growled more then she meant but she was worried they might have...

"About ten minutes," Kurenai replying confirming that they probably did hear her rant. "And how is simple, you are good, but we have more years and experience in the art of stealth and infiltration."

Temari just growled, she knew she was not perfect and her loss...both of her losses to Shikamaru had taught her she still had room to improve.

"You need to get dressed to see Naruto, the players only had twelve hours to rest..." Kurenai started.

"And or have sex," Anko added thinking about Yugao and Hayate as well as Kurenai and Asuma. (if Iruka is going to play hard to get she can at least get some joy teasing her friends)

"Behave Anko, you're going to scare the girl." Kurenai replied, "And we have already used up half an hour."

Temari growled and just dropped her towel and started to get a pair of soft pants and a long-sleeved shirt (casual dress for Desert people.)

"Was he really planning on just coming in here without warning?" Temari asked to end the silence.

"No," Kurenai replied. "he planned to send his shadow to collect you."

"Right about the time you were still in the shower," Anko added with a smile.

"Good thing I stopped him," Kurenai continued. "I don't think being pulled from her room and placed in the center of another room with over a dozen people looking at her in just her skin and water droplets would have given the trust and respect we wish to show her."

Fully dressed and very annoyed,

"How do we get from here to there without being seen?" Temari asked crossing her arms.

Kurenai and Mai both stood and each for one of Temari's arms.

"Before we go," Anko spoke up as she slowly got off the bed and stretched. "I wanna steal this bed...it is far more comfortable than the ones in our rooms."

"Shikamaru," Kurenai called out and Temari saw that damn shadow come from under the door to the hallway.

* * *

"You look tired," Ito spoke as she watched Yoshino Nara yawn. "Why don't you head to bed, I will fill you in later."

Yoshino yawned again as she massaged her temples.

"Fine," the woman replied with a scowl as she turned to head to her and Ito room.

Ito smiled and pocketed the 'sleeping' powder she had slipped into her friends drink just as the final table finished. Turning she headed to the room Naruto shared with Mai and Shikamaru, upon entering she spotted everyone including Jiraiya. This Caught her as she just saw the Toad sage taking an almost catatonic Tsunade to another room.

"You the clone?" she asked.

"Yeah, figured whatever is important enough to cause the Nara to curse like that, I would need to be here."

"...I wanted to steal that bed," Anko spoke as she Kurenai, Mai and a young blonde teenager girl started to step out of a shadow on the wall. Mai and Kurenai each held one of the girl's arms and Kurenai used her free hand to pull Anko out of the shadow by the collar of her coat.

"Ever occur to you that Temari might still be using it? Kurenai asked her friend in a voice a mother would use on a five-year-old.

"fine," Anko whined and looked at Temari. "You let me know when you're checking out and I come over and stash it in a storage seal."

"Now that we have finished the planning of robbing the casino," Ito spoke up. "We should introduce ourselves to the young lady."

After a round of introductions, Temari concluded that half the people in this room were incredibly powerful Shinobi, the other half was completely insane. But she came here with a plan and she was not going to let her brothers down. So, she told them everything she knew about the summoning plan.

"That is a lot of snakes," Naruto replied. "Anko, what can you offer?"

"Nowhere near that many," she replied. "And if it is one of Manda's oldest we won't be able to make any anti-toxin."

Naruto nodded and looked at the clone as she stood by the doors that led to the outer porch.

"Ero-Sennin, Boss, what can Mt. Myōboku offer?" the blonde asked as he sat on the bed, back against the headboard. Hinata had sat next to him and without thinking, he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Kōsuke," Bunta called out and after a quick summoning by Jiraiya's clone, the red messenger toad had appeared.

"Kōsuke, return to Mt. Myōboku call for a muster, I want to know how many Toads we have," Bunta ordered.

"Everyone?" the red toad replied.

"Yes, if Manda wishes to throw his whole clan at the Leaf I will throw the Mountain back at them," Bunta replied.

Then the Toad Boss looked at Anko, now it was no secret that Bunta hated snakes, but as far as everyone knew he never...looked down on the Kunoichi Snake Summoner.

"Anko, when this is over your allies, may just be all that is left of the Snake clan." the Toad spoke in a way that allowed no argument.

"If it kills Orochimaru and that Chief summons Manda," Anko replied with a lot of hate in her eyes.

Mai looked at Anko and then everyone else, _'They...don't know?'_ she thought to herself. She was however not fast enough when she tried to hide her though as Shino picked up her confused look. She waved it off with a _'wait till Chief returns._ and put a finger to her lips.

"We will be able to count on the Monkey's as well," Asuma added. "Enma will be busy with my father but I have no doubt Chief will be able to bring a rather large force."

And with Kyoko becoming a Monkey summoner," Tsume added and when everyone looked at her strange.

"That was supposed to be a secret," Ito reprimanded the Dog woman.

Tsume blushed, "Oh...sorry...anyway you all could forget I said that?" she asked hopefully.

"No,"

"Well the Monkey's and the Toads," Naruto spoke. "combined with the Slugs and any Snakes that Anko can muster...I think we will have a good chance."

A plan was brought up, but fine details could not be ironed out till they knew what Chief wanted and so Shino stood up,

"I think the rest can wait till a later date, I suggest we all head to get some sleep we have..." and he checked his watch. "Ten hours before everyone needs to be back at the table."

"Kicking us out so soon?" Anko looked at the young Aburame.

"Hinata has fallen asleep," Shino replied and everyone looked.

Hinata was indeed asleep as she used Naruto as a pillow while curled up under his arm. The blonde did not move as he looked around at everyone.

Mai took out a small camera and snapped a silent picture,

"Don't go showing that around," Naruto told her. "I don't think Hinata wants that kind of attention, especially from Ino, Sakura, and Kyoko." Mai just nodded.

"And do NOT let Anko have a copy," Naruto finished causing the Kunoichi in question to whine.

Kurenai just watched the girl, her girl and smiled. Naruto then pointed at the second of the three beds (he had been sharing the room with Mai and Shika) Kurenai looked at the bed and then smiled as she shook her head.

"I am staying in the room with Asuma, I actually trust you...probably the only one I would trust with her."

Temari saw Naruto nod and try and get a little more comfortable without waking the girl.

"Ok," the Suna kunoichi started. "How do I get baaahhhh,"

She screamed as she fell through the chair only to land and bounce on the bed in her room. Looking up she saw the shadow on the ceiling slowly shrink till it was gone.

* * *

Tsume and Ito left the room first,

"Why did you drug Yoshino?" Tsume asked her friend.

"Shikamaru is young...we see what is happening simply cause we have watched Nara style courting before." Ito started. "He, however, has no idea what he is doing, I want to give those two some time to work this out before we let Yoshino start her monster-in-law routine. She is not known for her patients AND we both know just how bad her empty nest syndrome will be."

"She is going to be pissed when she learns you drugged her." Tsume countered.

"I will just tell her it was Shikaku that gave me the sleeping powder," Ito replied.

* * *

Tsunade was warm and felt good, he eyes were closed but she could smell hot sake, as well as bath salts...then she realized she was naked in the perfect water. Despite her care for Shizune, Tsunade knew the girl could not run the bath water just right nor could she lift the dead weight the Slug princess had been. Without opening her eyes,

"Jiraiya, if I open my eyes and see you perving on me I'll..."

"Open your eyes Hime," the man replied.

Tsunade opened her eyes and found Jiraiya in just a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up past the elbows and his pants. When she looked into his eyes she was shocked to find them so focused. Jiraiya moved and poured the woman a hot cup of Sake and then took a rag and started washing the woman's face.

"I am a pervert, I do not hide that fact, but I do know when and when not to." He spoke as he worked the rag over her brow and hair.

She thought to herself about how this actually felt nice.

"You're wrong," she spoke after drinking the sake. When he stayed quiet while waiting, "I have never slept nor performed any sexual service for the money, I jiggled and teased and drank but never touched or been touched."

The man did not reply,

"Those rumors were started by men that either wanted to brag to their friends or trying to save face when asked why they gave so much to a woman they knew would never pay them back." She closed her eyes again and found herself enjoying the situation, and after three more cups of the very hot and well-crafted sake, "I can't even remember the last time I..."

"Any truth to the rumors about you and Shizune?" Jiraiya asked out of nowhere.

"No," Tsunade replied. "Too young for me I still remember when she was a whinny snot-nosed brat."

"You know she is standing at the door making sure I behave right?" he asked.

"Does not change the fact that when we first met she was a brat," Tsunade replied.

"Dan," Jiraiya spoke. "Dan was the last time."

Tsunade was shocked he knew...but then again Jiraiya had always been watching her...protecting her.

"Unless you count the times before you came and saved me...yes, I know and no she did not tell me," Tsunade admitted.

"I always got there before, seems where your luck is horrible at gambling...it has always saved you from that," Jiraiya replied and sat back in his chair. "When did you find out?"

"Six years ago...the opium den, I woke up as you put me in my bed and heard you tell her not to say anything," she replied. "Something bad is about to happen."

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"You know what happens when I win," she replied.

"Coincidence," he replied. "Let that demon go Tsunade."

"I can't Dan...Nawaki..." she started.

"Your winning did not kill them, they were Shinobi of the Leaf, they knew the risks, especially during a war," he replied. "Now I am going to go. Rest, drink and get right, in about ten hours we play the final table and I want to see the Tsunade that truly enjoys the game."

He stood and left the bathroom passing Shizune without a word. the girl walked in and sat in the chair he had just left,

"Do you wish to leave Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I can't leave, whatever is at play will make sure I...Even if I ran...I would be drawn back," she replied as she took the carafe and started drink straight from it.

* * *

Hinata woke first, she was warm and comfy and...in someone's arms. Opening her eyes, she found herself on the bed under a heavy cover using Naruto as a pillow. His arms holding her protectively, she felt so warm and safe she thought about going back to sleep only to realize she HAD to get up. When she tried to slide out from Naruto's arms he just tightened his grip on her in his sleep.

Starting to worry as she did not wish to wake him, yet she looked around, but before she could come up with a plan Mai slipped up and slowly lifted Naruto's arms allowing Hinata to slide out and run to the bathroom.

Finding her clothes for the day folded and ready she just showered and dressed. When she left the bathroom she found Naruto, half asleep with cute bed hair sitting on the edge of his bed. The blond just smiled at her before looking at the bed at the far end of the room where Shika slept with his back facing everyone. Naruto grabbed a pillow and tossed it, Shika just rolled on his back reached up and grabbed the pillow before rolling back on his side and snuggled the pillow in his sleep.

"When did Temari sneak back in and slip into your bed Shika?" the blonde asked causing the Nara to sit up and look around.

Finding his bed empty of anyone but him he just growled and tossed the pillow in his hand back at the blonde. "Troublesome," he went to lay back down only to find his head resting, not on the other pillows, but on Mai. She had somehow slipped on to his bed and laid a crossed it, so now Shika's head was on her chest and le looked to see her smiling at him. It did not help that she wore a sleep shirt that was so thin it left nothing to the imagination.

"Damn it," he sat back up and finally woke up.

"Come on, we have two hours before I have to be at the table," Naruto spoke. "And I want breakfast first so get dressed."

Naruto and Shika went to shower and dress as Mai moved Hinata over and just started doing her hair, Hinata had been thinking about the last few days and about Mai herself. With her grandfather around she had not really focused on the woman but now...Hinata realized Mai has taken a strong interest in both her and Naruto AND neither kid feels worried or confused when the woman does something...

A knock on the door interrupted Hinata's thoughts and Mai just knocked once on the closest wall. Shino entered followed by Choji, Kiba, and team 9.

"I see you are getting special treatment again," TenTen spoke as she spotted Hinata. "Me...I had to deal with a..."

"A what?" Anko asked as she followed the group.

"A very unique roommate," TenTen replied.

"Aw...say that like it is a bad thing...you're going to make me cry," Anko replied and started to pout.

Mai continued to comb and set Hinata's hair, and when no one was looking (except Shino) she would tease it...almost as if she was trying to tickle it. Hinata froze when she did that,

 _'She doesn't know...I haven't told anyone about that'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Anyone else up?" Naruto asked as he stepped out. He was dressed in his black pants and vest again but he had switched to a black button up shirt and an Orange tie.

"I believe everyone has awoken and is getting ready," Shino replied. "Now that the seven are in fact at the table...mind telling us how you did it?"

"Yeah," Shika added as she came out of the bathroom. "I tried to figure those odds, there is no way you could have predicted and managed to get all of you at the table like that."

"Simple...why was I picked for this mission?" Naruto asked...the smile forming.

"Cause you can't seem to lose when gambling," Kiba answered.

"Right...I made a bet." Naruto answered the question.

"The casino said no player was allowed to make bets on the Tournament," Choji spoke.

"Once the tournament started," Naruto corrected. "And I didn't make a bet with the Casino, Mai took me to a guy down the street that was known for making 'unusual' bets. Picking all eight players he gave me 300 to 1 odds. Whatever that means, and I put down five thousand Ryo," Naruto smiled then pointed at the group. "Don't even start with that math stuff I will find out what I made later."

"So you used your Luck to ensure you got the table," Choji nodded.

"If it works use it...and abuse the hell out of it while you do," Naruto smiled when Hinata laughed.

"You do know," Kiba started. "If...well when you win, you will be the richest Shinobi in the village right?"

"Not for long," Naruto replied and when everyone looked at him. "The Senju compound, which has not been in use since Tsunade left, needs to be repaired. I also need to find me a different place...that apartment is not in the best neighborhood and is really easy to attack. Not to mention...do you guys have any idea how expensive sake costs in the amount that Boss Gamabunta drinks?" Naruto finished and looked at the sliding door that led to the room's balcony. "No offense boss."

"None taken, I know I am a glutton when I drink," the Toads voice replied. "But for the record, you don't have to buy the really good stuff...the fact you have the drink is enough."

"Oh no, I am not getting lazy like Ero-Sennin," Naruto called back. "I do enough stupid things on my own, I don't need to be performing someone else's mistakes."

"have you been out there all night?" Anko called to the Toad.

"Yes, there was a steady, cool drizzle that felt very nice," The Toad Boss replied.

"I hope you don't get sick," TenTen added.

"Thank you young one," Bunta replied. "But you forget I am a Toad, to toads a soft cold drizzling rain has the same effect as a hot spring or bathhouse does for humans."

"You mean it gets them all frisky looking for a partner to make little tadpoles?" Anko asked with a smile.

"It has been known to do that," the toad replied deadpan. "But I was referring to how hot water helps relax sore muscles and release stress."

"Ok," Naruto spoke up and Mai finished with Hinata and Shika finished dressing. "First Anko, I did not need that visual and second, let's go I am still hungry."

"I will meet you at the table," Bunta spoke. "I must go elsewhere for my breakfast."

* * *

The Table was set, the audience was gathered. Temari had woken to find a new Kimono on her bed, the note said, ' _You will look lovely-Mai_ '. Temari had given up trying to figure out how the woman got in her room. Now she was trying to figure out why she had gotten her another kimono, and a better one at that.

It was shy blue, with white trim and had a mix of yellow desert flower and soft puffy white clouds covering it at random points. It was made of a soft cotton that she knew she would be able to wear it back in the desert and not overheat.

Shaking her head, she took her seat and looked around, after the meeting she could now see everyone as they moved around the tournament floor (everyone but Nara and Mai) Temari took a close look and realized everyone, not at the tables was set in a position that covered all the exits.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," the head of the casino called. "It is time to begin, allow me to introduce the players of the final table. First up Tsunade Senju formally of Konohagakure."

Tsunade walked in and smiled, she had a confident strut as he waved and showed off her two most noticeable assets. She was wearing her standard green haori coat and kimono top. Her eyes were more focused then yesterday, Temari figured that whatever was bothering her the day before seemed to be settled...or she was faking it rather well today.

"Next up, from the Village of Konohagakure Tsubaki," the head called as the woman stepped onto the floor. She was wearing a black formal dress this time, a little more conservative but still stunning.

Tsunade had stiffened at the announcement that another person from the leaf was here.

Next was Genma's turn and he played the bad boy role to a tee, flirting shamelessly with Tsubaki and Tsunade. Followed by Ito, to say Tsunade was now very confused would be an understatement.

Then came Shino, Tsunade had known there were a couple young players (she had heard about it from Shizune she before she came to the table) but the Senju was not expecting an Aburame as they were not known for gambling in such...open environments.

He was followed by Jiraiya, and the woman had to admit he was a lot more controlled in his entrance then she would have suspected... _'and he looks good, wait...what did I just think?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by,

'From Mount Myōboku, Chief of the Toad Clan. Boss Gamabunta," the man called, and the crowd was polite but it was clear the massive toad did not get as loud of an applause as the others had.

The Toad Boss did not seem to be bothered as he went to the end of the table.

"Greeting Lady Tsunade, it has been a while."

"Hello Gamabunta-sama, I admit I am shocked to see you here," she replied trying to regain some balance.

"And our last player, from the forgotten village..." the man stopped and read the name on his paper..."Err...the Lucky Fool."

Naruto walked out smiling and acting...like a fool as he looked around, that was not what he registered as. When he spotted his friends he looked at them waiting, as one they all pointed to Hinata who was blushing but as her eyes met his she smiled.

Hinata had just pranked him in front of everyone...and there was nothing he could do about it, he was so proud of her.

After the blonde sat, the cards were dealt.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he watched, true they had a mission but that did not stop the other five Leaf Shinobi and one Toad boss from trying to beat him. That is still a goal of most people, and Toad Bosses. It was a shame that they forgot, he wanted to play Tsunade one on one. The cards came, Naruto never touched or looked at his cards. To keep it fair he would bet and raise...and fold hands all to keep everyone off base. He was also a fool at times, saying things that would make the crowd laugh.

Twice he got into a verbal sparring contest with Shino that was so funny even the dealer had to stop while he was laughing, and the plan was working Tsunade was relaxing and dropping her guard.

Genma was the first one out,

"Tell you what," Genma started. "How about if I win you go on a date with me tonight, what do you say _sweety."_ As he smiled at Tsubaki.

"And if I win, you take me on a date...where I want, when I want and what I want," she replied.

The crowd laughed as the bad boy looked confused and a little worried.

"Deal, two pairs," he replied and showed his cards.

"Full house," she countered. "You will be taking me to a play...I expect a suit and tie."

The crowd laughed at the leather-clad bad boy pailing.

But the Kunoichi's fun did not last long as the next hand she was taken out by Tsunade.

Shino followed a few hands later as he went against Naruto. The Aburame just nodded thanked everyone and left the table in the style his family was known for. Now Tsunade was at one end of the table while Jiraiya, Bunta, and the fool sat at the other.

Bunta seemed hell bent to beat Naruto at least one hand, he had already gained the title the only one to break the Uzumaki stamina with the drinking contest. He was going to straight out beat the unbeatable luck.

"Four Kings," the Toad spoke showing his cards.

On the table in order was; Six of hearts King of Hearts, Seven of Hearts, Ten of Hearts and King of Spades. The dealer flipped Naruto's cards to show the Eight and Nine of Hearts.

The Toad went wide-eyed, seeing Naruto win like that was not new but it still caught everyone... every time. Quickly regaining his dignity the Toad Boss nodded in defeat and left the table.

Tsunade took out Jiraiya in the next hand her full house of Queens over Jacks against his two pairs.

Once the Toad sage left the table,

"I have a request," Naruto asked. "It has been two hours can I asked for a fifteen-minute break to use the bathroom, and Can I move to a seat closer to the Lady so we don't have to reach across the table?"

The dealer looked at the Casino owner and after a nod from Tsunade, he agreed.

* * *

Shizune had checked on her mistress before heading to the bathroom, as she passed the men's room she heard voices.

"Ok, all set?"

"Yeah, we are ready if she tries to run," a voice sounding like Jiraiya-sama's.

"We still have to worry about her strength, we are not to cause damage in her capture." this one sounded like the Shino boy's voice.

Shizune was shocked and realized that her mistress was in danger, she turned to go and warn her when a pair of arms wrapped around her and a hand was over her mouth. Quickly she was dragged into a closet, she stomped down on the person's foot and broke his grip. Spinning around she set a kick at the man with a scar on his face hard, he grabbed her leg and used his to trip her making her fall on her back where straddled and sat on her waist.

She reached and slapped him in the face and he just returned the slap, stunning her she went to do it again. He just caught her wrist,

"Now don't do that cause I can hit harder than you," he said.

She struggled but he now had her arms also pinned.

"Fine," she growled. "You wanna get off me?"

"I am actually kind of comfortable," he replied with a grin.

She struggled but he just held her down.

"Who?" she started as she stopped struggling.

"Raidō, a Shinobi of Leaf. You are Shizune Kato correct?" Raidō asked.

"Yes, you said you're from the Konoha?" Shizune answered and asked.

"Yes, my team and I are here to retrieve your mistress, we are not here to harm her," he told her.

She was not sure, but she could see in his eyes that he spoke the truth.

"Fine...So she is being called back to the village?" Shizune asked and was startled when Raidō got up and pulled her by her hands back to her feet.

"I can not give details but the simple fact is...She has orders to settle her demons," he told her. "And soon as Orochimaru is planning to attack the village and we need the Slug clan."

Shizune did not know what to say, worried about the snake attacking but what really got her was the 'order' to settle her mistresses demons...something Shizune was very happy to hear.

* * *

When Naruto returned he found his chips moved to the seat that Tsubaki had been in right next to Tsunade, the game continued. Twice he had Made her laugh.

"You're rather entertaining for a brat," she smiled as she raised and he folded.

She had forgotten that he never looked at his cards, he had not touched a card since his match with Kibou. Something many in the audience had noticed. They had played for about thirty minutes since the break and Tsunade now had more chips than him, about five thousand Ryo more.

The hand was dealt but the betting did not start till the five community cards were out, Tsunade looked at her hand, she had a queen and a three, on the table was three more queens and two aces. She smiled, the Queen had not once let her down tonight and she forgot to worry about her luck.

"Well it has been fun but I think we are done," she started. "I bet everything you have left."

Naruto smiled,

"I will see your bet and raise you," he replied.

"Brat. you don't anything to raise with," she replied.

"I have this," Naruto replied.

He reached into his waistcoat and pulled out a yellow piece of paper.

"Before you ask, this is a blood seal," Naruto started. "Signed by both the Fire Daimyō, and the Sandaime Hokage. It states that You, Tsunade Senju of Konohagakure, are to be given permanent sabbatical. This means you once again are paid your monthly salary, it also states that no one is to ever suggest or even hint at you returning to the Village, under penalty of having their tongue ripped out."

The room was stunned, everyone was silent as no one from Konoha had even heard of this...well almost no one, Mai was just smiling her ass off from her hiding spot.

"And last but not least," Naruto continued. "All outstanding debts that you have will be paid by the court of the Fire Daimyō, AND, the Land of Fire will pay all new debts you have on the first day of every year including all interest earned."

At this six or seven men stood up and watched, they were in fact, men that had loaned her money in the past.

"No more running, no more avoiding collectors, they will just have to wait, adding the interest and every new year they are paid. Imagine just how many will be glad to loan you money knowing they have a sure fire way of getting it back."

The blonde was working the woman over like an artist...she actually started to drool, then a thought it,

"The catch?" she asked.

"The catch is that five thousand is not enough to equal this, so to call...You have been recalled to the Leaf, I win you return to the village, returning to full...active...duty, without so much as an argument."

Tsunade paled, so did Jiraiya. The sage knew that if Naruto lost she could and would bankrupt the Land of Fire in the first year.

"How are you so cocky...you haven't even looked at your cards," She asked trying to regain her composure.

Naruto just gave that smile that made his friends groan (Hinata blush) and his enemies run in fear.

"Fine I call what you got?" she shouted.

"Ladies first," he replied.

"Who are you?" she asked her hand holding her cards shaking (she had seen that smile before...but where?)

Naruto did not reply he just kept smiling.

"Fine, four Queens."

The crowd cheered, many glad they were finally getting their money back.

Naruto finally touched his cards, and slowly slid them over to Tsunade without flipping them.

"Please, be my guest."

She reached and took one card and used it to flip the other,

"Uzumaki," Naruto spoke as Tsunade flipped the second card.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

 **A/N ok game over**

 **R/K**

 **1: for those that don't know poker...a Straight flush, five cards same family and in order. beats a four of a kind. that is how Naruto beat Bunta.**

 **also, Tsunade had four Queens (Queens were her lucky cards as until the end she never lost.) one in her hand and three on the table, the only way Naruto could win that hand as if he had a higher set of four. remember there were two aces on the table...so he had two aces in his hand for a bigger four of a kind.**

 **2: next chapter will have random scenes about what everyone had been doing as well as the group after the tournament. some call it filler I call it character development.**

 **3: I am glad you like my omake with the afterlife, no it will not become regular only random as I don't want to burn it out**

 **4: I had to make another kimono two reasons; 1 is I love kimono's 2, clouds on a blue sky could I give you a bigger hint?**

 **5: as to what Chief is doing...**

* * *

In what was left of a wooded area a pile of rubble on the ground started to shake. Then a body started to rise from the dirt and gravel, Chief looked around and realized the forest had been demolished. Few trees still stood as it looked as though all three Shinobi wars had just been fought in the half-mile square battlefield.

"I might be getting too old for this shit," Chief said to himself with a cough.

He looked himself over, his shirt was shredded, his vest and pants looked beat and tore, his glasses lay on the ground broken. The first thing he did was pull a scroll from a pocket of his pants and took out a new pair of glasses. once they were on his face he took out and lit a cigarette. After breathing out the fire in his lungs he finally stood and used a torn piece of cloth to wipe the blood from his face before looking over and seeing a single boy motionless on the ground.

Slowly he stumbled as he walked to the body.

 _'You know, I could just head over to Stone, kill two birds with one explosive tag'._

"You can come out," Chief spoke. "The dance is over."

A man came from what few trees were still standing, the Shinobi stepped out looking ready to fight.

"Relax, you saw the Genjutsu, it was better this way," Chief spoke up acting bored.

"Says you," the man replied.

"Let me show you something," Chief spoke as he kneeled by the body.

Turning it onto it's back Chief started checking the dead man's eyes...the long scar on his face seemed to stick out even more. He ripped the man's shirt open and pointed.

"See this, it is a seal designed to destroy the Biju containment seal. Kills the host unleashes the three tail on the village."

The Mist Shinobi slowly moves closer and looks, there on the former Mizukage the man saw what the Chief was pointing at.

"My guess," Chief continued. "Whoever put the seal there is the same guy that used the Genjutsu to make him a puppet. And also, the same guy responsible for the purge of bloodlimits."

"Who would?" the Mist Shinobi started.

"Ao right?" Chief asked and when he nodded. "thought so Shisui always said you were quick."

Ao looked at the man trying to figure out who he is.

"As to who...I would guess someone that really hates bloodlimits," Chief continued. ' _Like someone that hated the fact, they could not be copied'_

"Who are you?" Ao asked.

"Not important, what is important is...we both know who should take the hat now...get her in that seat as soon as you can," Chief spoke as he stood. "And then let her open this."

Chief pulled from a hidden pocket and pulled out his coat and after putting it on handed the Mist Shinobi a scroll.

"It is keyed to her blood so don't try to read it before she is given the hat."

* * *

Ao looked at the scroll then back at the man...or where he had been, the guy was gone. Ao is no coward but he was relieved the Shinobi left, his Byakugan could not see him and what he could tell about the Man's chakra...scared him. But if everything he said was true and Ao had no reason to doubt it after seeing the Genjutsu and the second seal on the Mizukage. Then the man had just helped Mist end the purge and the nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **wait before you flame think about this.**

 **Itachi and** **Jūzō Biwa failed to capture Yagura Karatachi. they failed. but then he dies AND NO ONE knows how. it is said one of the reasons for the three-year gap is they had to wait for the three tails to reform...but no one ever says how yagura died and allowed Mei the hat...well I answered that question AND helped Mist.**

 **Mist...Suna...two down two to go.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to my well-wishers, though I wonder if anyone went back to reread the end of the last chapter since no one commented.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

Sakura laid on the grass back in training ground 7, the week had been long. her and Ino's fight had been tough but then she watched Naruto Shikamaru and Kiba. The three biggest morons in the Academy, though she knows that was a mask no one noticed before. She watched them tare through those thugs and killers then watched Naruto disembowel the crime lord.

It wasn't till after that was done when Sakura walked the village and looked through all the records did she realize that those men truly deserved that and much worse. There were always stories, and movies depicting large criminal organizations, but she had never believed they were true. She thought all criminals were small and easy to handle, she did not think people suffered that badly anywhere...

She was incredibly sheltered, and every day that storybook fairy-tail that she had grown up with was quickly vanishing making room for the cold, nasty, and harsh reality everyone has been trying to teach her since the camp.

"Still trying to figure it out?" Ino asked as she stepped up to stand next to the pink's head.

"More like trying to accept it," Sakura replied as Ino laid down next to her.

"I lived in a Shinobi clan all my life," Ino started. "And even I was shocked. Mom says this is why most Genin teams don't get out of the village on a mission for at least six months, TenTen told me that Gai had not let her team out for the first seven months."

"That mission should have been easy," Sakura spoke.

"Nothing is ever easy," a voice startled both girls and they quickly got to their feet Kunai in hand. Ma'am Chi-Chi and 'Tank' stood there watching them.

"Good reaction, but don't get too high strung," Tank smiled.

"I didn't even hear them," Sakura whispered as she slowly put her Kunai away.

"If I wanted you to hear me you would have," Chi-Chi- replied.

"Don't forget...we have both had training from Chief, and years of it." Tank added with a smile.

"Can we," Sakura started. "Can we help you with anything?"

"As soon as your mother gets here," the large woman replied.

"Relax, you heard the Hokage. One week off starting the moment you finished the debriefing." Tank added and moved to sit on the grass next to where the girls were laying.

* * *

Kyoko stood at the podium as she looked over her class of aspiring Kunoichi, she was not happy. In the last few days her, Tank and Chi-Chi had been checking over each year of girls, and now came the class she knew would be a headache. This was the girl of girls that failed the most recent Genin test, the ones that failed Chief's camp. She looked in each of their eyes.

What she saw was lazy dreamers trapped in a world of fantasy thinking about Gallant knights and romantic moons. She also saw complete fools,

' _Kiba was right,'_

The Inuzuka had guess ' _at least three'_ and in fact, there were five girls sporting haircuts so short you could see skin. Kyoko knew some women could pull that look off and pull it off well...none of these girls were in that group.

She knew most of these girls saw a lady, someone they wished to be. Money, power, respect. None of them saw the Kunoichi,

"I see why you all failed," Kyoko spoke in a harsh tone.

The girls were shocked by the words.

"I have been a Kunoichi since I was eleven, trained as one since I could walk," Kyoko started.

"It is not our fault," one girl screamed.

"Yeah that Chief guy should be arrested," another yelled.

"He is my father," Kyoko finished.

Everyone shut up and gasped, everyone remembered the warning from that girl, but none would think The Chief could be the father of such a respectable Lady.

"And like I said, I was being trained, by him, to be a Kunoichi since I learned to walk." the Hyuga continued. "I think you should all quit, none of you even know what it means to be a Kunoichi."

A strange vibe went through the room, the girls had been forced to attend the Academy. Seems only a Chunin could marry into the main house of the Uchiha clan. So the girls' parents made them join, some under threat of disownment if they failed.

"I will not kick you out," Kyoko spoke as she started to walk around the room. "As long as you return I will train you, know this, I know why my father trains Shinobi and Kunoichi the way he does. I have seen what happens to those that are not trained correctly, so I fully agree with his training style."

Just then Tank and Ma'am Chi-Chi walked into the room, Kyoko knew they were helping the girls. Till the rest of the group returned those that remained behind would have to pull double and triple duty.

All three women pulled familiar wooden canes out and looked at the girls.

"As long as you choose to return...we will train you," Kyoko spoke.

"get running ladies," Chi-Chi called out.

The group of children were up, out of their seats and leaving the classroom heading for the training field.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga and Kizashi Haruno had been on a long-distance caravan escort mission and were just now returning to the village. After checking in with the Hokage they were given a detailed report about what had been going on. The team 7 mission, the village-wide run. He had been shocked to hear how well the kids did, both of his daughters performed to high praise. The Idea that Hinata had gotten the Hokage shocked, impressed and pleased him. Then he read the report on the modified WAVE mission and again was impressed by Naruto, His former teammate and best friends son was making a name for himself in the Shinobi ranks.

Correction, those that could know about Naruto were impressed. Even with her out of the village, Ito's misinformation team still kept ninety percent of the village ignorant of the true Naruto. Sitting at a table outside a local sweet shop while looking over the reports, Kizashi came and sat with him,

"What is the word?" the Haruno asked.

"I have known that man most of my life," Hiashi replied. "And I still cannot see how he finds the talent in people the way he does."

Nodding Kizashi replied, "He is older than most of us, he has more experience when looking. If we could go back in time, I am sure we would find a moment when Chief Kuzai had been wrong about a person. He said it himself, many times, he is not a god even he makes mistakes."

"But unlike most people, when he makes a mistake he works to fix it," Hiashi nodded. "Not hide it, not cover it up not pretend it did not happen...he fixes it."

"True," the Haruno nodded. "That did not answer my question."

"All the kids...the Genin, are performing at a level I did not think possible. Even Neji has improved greatly, he and Mr. Lee took down Gai."

"Damn, but Gai loved that," Kizashi smiled. "How about the Uchiha?

"Reports say he is now pulling his weight and not complaining about anything," Hiashi replied with a growl. "So far he is playing by the rules."

"Thinking it is just a matter of time before he flips out?" Haruno asked.

"Though I did not agree with her in the meeting, Tank is right. Uchiha's are not known for being graceful losers"

"Except of course Itachi and Shisui," the Haruno corrected.

Hiashi did not reply but looked back to the reports changing the subject.

"All reports indicate your Sakura held her own very well, I will admit when I saw her that second day...I think the only hope I saw in her was the fact that she had gone back."

"You are not kidding, and to here she got the first kill of the rookies, I was proud but also sad," Kizashi replied. "Somethings should wait till a person is older. Sex, Killing, Death and taxes, Four things a Shinobi or Kunoichi can't avoid."

"And I have two daughters, one a skill Kunoichi and the other learning to be one," Hiashi added.

"This place serves sake?" Kizashi asked and when Hiashi shook his head.

"Wanna go get a drink?"

Hiashi just nodded.

* * *

Hiruzen Finished his paperwork and sat back, he had not yet told the others that the tournament was over, and that Naruto had indeed won. The report from his son had very 'politely' asked why no one was told about the blood seal contract Naruto had. Something that made the old man grin.

It was nothing compared to the information he now had, Sakura had in fact proven her worth, she had been able to read and located over a hundred different warehouses full of drugs, weapons, cash (several boatloads of cash) and human slaves. Leaf kept the weapons, most of the cash. They had distributed a lot of it to the local areas...farmers, the poor, hospitals. Helping to keep Leaf in the good light of the small countries and possible clients of tomorrow. (this was one of Chief's ideas).

She also found records of all of Gato's past clients. Shikaku Nara lit a fire under the ass's of all his Jonin and Chunin, seems after countless losses to the rookie Genin as well as the K.A.C they needed to get something right. So the Shinobi tore into the missions with a vigor Hiruzen had not seen in them in years.

As for the human prisoners...they were returned without charge to their rightful homes. Some went to IWA and Kumo, the looks on their faces when LEAF Shinobi returned their kidnapped family members without even asking for a thank you. ' _Sometimes I do see why Chief enjoys being an ass'_

Ibiki was also having fun, he had finished his time with Aoi, and now he was entertaining a few guests that were formally employed by Mr. Gato. The information coming from them quickly helping LEAF become well loved by WAVE and all other smaller nations that had been harmed by the crime lord.

The best part was, thanks to WAVE and Naruto's intervention there, LEAF was no longer broke. Everything paid for including the medical program, the Chunin exams, the food from Teuchi, and Chiefs special project. Which mean the money coming from the mission of the tournament was profit. The Shinobi village was going to have a strong cash surplus when the new Godaime Hokage took over.

' _first, I will spend a few minutes enjoying the situation, then I will start planning in case something goes wrong._

He knew something may happen, things were going very smooth at this moment.

* * *

Naruto finished Packing as everyone, minus Tsume and Yoshino who were tending to Tsunade, waited. Smiled as he remembered the look on Baa-Chan's face when she turned over those two Ace's. It would have been hard to forget, seeing those cards and hearing his name, the Slug Princess froze and became catatonic. Tsume and Shika's mother had to help the young woman, Shizune, take the Hime from the table and to her room.

"I feel as if we are forgetting something," Asuma spoke as the group finished packing.

"Naruto, where is Kakashi?" Shika asked as he lay back on the bed.

"Third panel from the wall," Naruto replied without looking up.

Just then one of the ceiling panels moved and the Copy-Ninja dropped from the ceiling.

"That's right," Asuma replied. "Chief wanted you here, where have you been?"

"Here," Kakashi and Naruto replied together.

Asuma scratched his forehead waiting.

"He arrived shortly after you all did, but he had to stay hidden," Naruto continued.

"Why?" Kiba and Neji asked together, making them look strangely at each other.

"Same reason Mai had to stay hidden, if Tsunade had seen either of them, she would have run," Naruto answered. "Especially Mai."

"Why is that?" Hinata asked as she stood next to Kurenai who was carrying Anko again.

"Tsunade Baa-Chan fears the Chief," Naruto replied. "I think she fears him more then your father does," he looked to Hinata with a smile.

"It is a close race," Jiraiya nodded. "Tsunade always ran from her demons and Chief...he drags you back by the hair in order to face them."

"learn anything?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi just nodded, "Chief was right, this place was too rich a target. A group of missing-nin, barely C-Rank Chunin, plan to kidnap the daughter of some business tycoon. Should be going down in about an hour."

Naruto thought on this, "Shino, Shika?"

"So far, only Jiraiya is known as a Shinobi of the Leaf. They do know you work for the court of the fire lord, but have no idea that you are, in fact, a Shinobi." Shino replied. "If we admit that were all were Shinobi and Kunoichi, it might cause problems."

"Yeah, there are a lot of people around angry at the outcome of the Tournament," Shika added. "We need to get out of here fast before anyone starts looking too deep into this."

"Well," Naruto nodded. "We are not going to just walk away. Hinata you and TenTen go get Temari, Then you three deal with the problem and let Temari take the credit. Suna could use the good publicity and I am sure Temari could use a confidence booster."

A few of the people chuckled.

"Anko, you and Mai go with them," Kurenai spoke up. "And remember, Leaf Shinobi were never here."

Hinata nodded as Anko called for a 'girls outing'.

"We," Naruto continued. "Will head over and collect Baa-Chan."

The group minus the girls had started down the hall heading for the suit that held their target, as Naruto reached the door he heard shouting and pushed the door open,

"LEAVE ME ALONE," Tsunade shouted. "The deal was I return to the village, I go without any argument, I return to active duty."

She was screaming as a grinning Tsume and as scowling Yoshino.

"NOWHERE IN THAT AGREEMENT SAYS I HAVE TO BE SOBER," and to prove her point she started chugging from a sake bottle that was half her size, with a rather large amount spilling out around her mouth.

"True," Naruto called out causing the older woman to cough and choke as she put the bottle down and looked at the group in her door.

"But, we are going to be moving quickly during our return to the village, wouldn't want you to become sick, now would we?"

"What are you doing here brat?" Tsunade screamed as she wobbled.

"I am here to escort the Lady Tsunade Senju, princess of Konoha home," he replied with a bow. (he really wished Hinata had been there to see it.)

"Already?" she asked growing pale.

"We have no time," Jiraiya replied. "We have to get back, we have all been away too long."

She looked around and found the serious faces staring at her, then she spotted Kakashi,

"What have you not told me yet?" she asked.

"The Snake is planning an attack," Kakashi spoke up making Tsunade look at him again. "We need your help."

"How?" she started. "How did this, how did you find me...how did you beat me, and why am I not trying to run?"

Naruto nodded and started to loosen the buttons on his left sleeve, seeing this most followed suit. Pulling his sleeve down and showing his forearm Tsunade hit her knees, there was no mistaking that star.

* * *

Temari was just finishing her packing, she was about to leave alone as he father had an important last-minute meeting. (Temari guessed that important meeting was about twenty maybe, with brown hair, and the morals of a cat)

She really did hate her father., she was shaken from her thoughts as there came a knock at the door. Opening it she was met by Hinata, a girl with Buns in her hair, Mai and the Kunoichi that had fallen in love with her bed.

"May we come in?" Hinata asked politely.

Not sure what was up she backed away letting the four in, Anko smiled, charged and jumped on the bed landing in a spread-eagle belly flop.

After a short chit-chat, they told Temari about the kidnapping and plan to give Suna all the credit.

"Why," Temari asked. "Why help Suna?" they stood hidden in a balcony of a room that was across and above the room the victim and her father were staying in.

"Naruto," Hinata replied as they staked out the room the Tycoon and his daughter were staying in. "You helped him, he helps you."

The Suna girl was about to ask again when a large cloud of smoke quickly filled the room,

"Showtime girls," Anko called and leaped from the balcony and down to the balcony below, everyone followed quickly.

Everyone except Mai was wearing a kimono (qipao for TenTen) that did not look as if they were made for combat. (Naturally, these girls were Kunoichi so looks are deceiving) They hit the open door and rolled in, where they found several people laying on the floor out while seven Shinobi with etched out headbands were looking around. One had a girl on his shoulder,

Mai smiled and stepped back to watch, Anko quickly pulled her Kunai and charged as two men as she started a strange serpent dance with them, laughing and toying. Hinata quickly slipped into her moonlight form as three men charged her, they were quickly on the ground.

TenTen pulled a chain out and quickly snagged the unconscious girl's legs pulling her free of the man that was carrying her, then she pulled a mace out of who knew where

(perverts behave, this is TenTen we are talking about.)

And smashed it into the guy's head. Temari charged in and pulled a set of hand fans, just basic simple cloth fans, and quickly slipped into a new fighting style that looked to move with the wind.

Mai smiled as she watched, the guy spider walking on the ceiling above her figured she was too distracted and dropped down. Mai just lifted her hand and caught the guy by the shirt then guided his fall till his teeth met her raised knee.

In minutes it was over as Temari TenTen and Anko finished off the last of them,

"Anko, stop playing with them," Hinata called out.

The snake woman just smiled and finished,

"Hand fans?" TenTen asked as she stepped up to the Suna girl.

"Yeah, this place was not ideal for my large battle fan, not that you gave me time to grab it. But since my defeat in the desert, I have been changing my close quarters fighting style. I just haven't been able to actually build combat fans of this size," Temari replied and the bun-haired girl looked at her fans.

"You are TenTen the marksman, right?"

"That's me, and I am so glad our training style was changed with Chief," the weapons mistress replied as she reached into her dress pocket.

"Why?" both Temari and Hinata asked.

"When I helped look over your files before you face Shikamaru...I realized that since I ONLY fought at range, you would have swept, mopped, and polished the floor with me." TenTen replied as she pulled out a scroll and opened it retrieving two folded up hand fans.

When she opened them Temari found them to be slightly larger than the ones she was using, also at a glance they looked to be simple cloth but when she looked closer she found them to be made of tightly weaved metal mesh,

"These are made of Chakra treated metal, should help greatly," TenTen said as she handed them to the blonde.

"I can use any weapon and love collecting them, but I don't really like these, they will be better in your hands." TenTen smiled, "besides, I can always make another set."

"Why?" Temari started. "Why would you just give me these?"

"Why not, we are allies right?" Anko smiled as she draped an arm over the Suna's shoulders. "Just say thank you."

"Um...Thank you," Temari replied.

Mai waved a hand,

"Right, time to go," Anko called and waved the other two girls to the window. "Remember...we weren't here."

And with that, the LEAF Kunoichi were out and gone, just as Temari was kneeling to check the would-be victim a few guards burst into the door of the room.

* * *

Anko smiled as the quickly made it to the street where they quickly spotted their group leaving the city gate,

"That was fun, I got to kill some guys and I don't have to do any paperwork about it," she laughed.

TenTen noticed Hinata,

"Hey why the sad face?"

"Oh...um...Just starting to question me...again," Hinata replied with a blush.

"Oh no," TenTen started. "We do not need Naruto hearing that, what is it?"

"I was worried, about the fact I did not kill any of those guys back there," Hinata replied starting to lower her eyes again.

Anko just reached and put a finger under her chin and lifted the eyes back up,

"Don't worry about it, when it is time I am sure you will know about it and I know you will handle it better then I did," the snake woman told her.

"How did you handle it?" TenTen asked not thinking.

"Got drunk and tried to start a 20-person sex fest with me in the center," Anko replied, "Not the smartest idea at the time."

TenTen and Hinata stopped walking and stared at her,

"Hey, I said not a good idea, and thankfully Kurenai and Yugao were there to save my stupid butt,"

"I don't think I need to know anymore," TenTen responded. Hinata quickly nodding and they started walking again.

"THEY DID WHAT?! Naruto's voice became heard causing the girls to look ahead as see as everyone seemed to try and jump on the blonde at once.

And Naruto was fighting to get free, 'Let me go' was the most intelligent thing the girls heard as they rushed to the large pile of bodies.

"Let me guess," Anko started. "Found out Gaara was put in the cage?" she looked at the others and those not fighting to hold the blonde looked at her and nodded.

At the mention of the 'cage' Naruto growled and started to break free, he started to overpower both Gai and Choji and a few were getting worried.

"Let him up," Jiraiya spoke confusing everyone. "Do it."

Not sure why they started to let up and Naruto broke free and took a step getting ready to run, till a large tongue wrapped around him and pulled him back. Bunta Had grown to about half his normal size, which means he was large enough to pull and hold the blonde in his mouth.

"Calm down moron, remember it was Gaara's idea," Kiba shouted.

"mmmememme...meget...mammm deonmmeme (more mumbled words no one could understand)

"Do we want to know what he just said?" Choji asked looking confused.

Shino had been writing down something and held it for Anko to read...when she blushed, he turned to the others,

"Seeing that it caused Anko to blush I doubt those words should not be spoken out in any kind of company."

"How do you even know what he said?" Tsubaki asked confused, even as she and most of the other chuckled.

"Shikamaru and I are well versed in 'pissed off Naruto speech' the Aburame replied deadpan.

"Done yet?" Shika called and looked up to where the Toad just waited.

"Maa," came the muffled reply and Bunta just spit the boy out.

Naruto stood up as he tried to shake off the slime and looked ready to sprint when everyone just circled around him and stared.

"Fine," he grumbled and looked around. "Hey, where is Baa-Chan?"

* * *

Tsunade was trying to slip through the trees as quietly as a very drunk woman could, the moment the blonde kid started to scream she tried to slip away. as she forced her way through a bush,

"Going someplace?"

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks as she came across a girl with blue hair, in her drunken state,

"Hitomi?!" she called.

"Her daughter, Hinata," Hinata replied with a small bow. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Going someplace?" Jiraiya asked as he came up behind the large chested blonde, along with everyone else.

"Um...bathroom?" she replied as everyone stared at her.

"You went before we left, Yoshino scowled in reply, causing Tsunade to just drop her shoulders in defeat. Slowly she turned back to Hinata, only to come face to face with a smiling Mai. Tsunade screamed and jumped,

Wow," Kiba spoke with wide eyes.

"Yes, it seems that is an Uzumaki trait," Shino replied as everyone just stared.

Tsunade was confused as she looked at everyone just staring at her, then she realized she was higher than the rest. She looked and found herself with both her arms and legs wrapped around Jiraiya's head as she sat on his shoulders.

The Toad Sage almost pulled it off, he stood there, eyes focused, face set with his arms crossed, trying like hell to not react to this situation. But his ear was pressing against her navel, given her body proportions few men could deadpan THAT situation...so the small trickle of blood from his nose was understandable.

Slowly the Slug princess climbed off her former teammate,

"He...he really is back?" Tsunade asked as she stared at Mai.

* * *

As a clock struck midnight Teuchi was finishing up the prep for the next day's meal, he was closed but he had one person sitting at his counter. The Hokage sat finishing his late-night snack when a new person pulled out a chair and sat,

"Sorry we're closed," the cook called out and turned.

Only to stop in his tracks and stare, the Hokage to stared at the new man that stood with a wok slung across his back.

"Well," Teuchi started with a smile on his face. "And how is the second best cook in the Leaf village?"

"I don't know," the man replied. "Your daughter has yet to inform me of your current status."

Teuchi laughed and came around the counter to shake the man's hand.

"How have you been Kosuke, back from your three-month vacation already?"

The old man smiled and turned to give a bow to the smiling Hokage,

"How was the beach my friend?" the Hokage asked as he nodded then reached to shake the old Genin's hand.

"Very nice, I admit I did need that. Ended up spending most nights just talking women, seems I am still interesting to the fairer half."

"Most nights?" Teuchi asked with a grin worthy of Jiraiya.

"Seems I am not dead yet," the Genin laughed followed by both the cook and the Hokage.

After the three laughed for a few minutes the old Genin seemed to change his mood,

"What is wrong?" he asked. "I return, and I find the ANBU have closed up three-quarters of the holes in the security I had mention and was ignored about, then I notice that most Chunin and several Jonin appear to have had their ass handed to them. And last, walking through the village it smells as if Kushina herself had returned and started cooking again."

Teuchi reached into his robe top and flashed a red book before returning it to its hiding spot.

"I am not shocked you were the one to get that, I am shocked you started cooking from it...again what happened?"

"I will get you a detailed report in the morning," The Hokage started.

"But a lot of it can be summed up in one sentence," Teuchi spoke. "The Chief is back."

Kosuke looked at the cook then the Hokage, a smile few had seen on the old Genin's face before slowly grew, "What are my orders?"

Teuchi pulled out a message bundle and held it out when Kosuke reach for it the cook did not let go,

"He is cleaning house," Teuchi told him. "All old demons must go...this includes yours, he almost recalled you from your much-needed vacation before I stopped him. When he returns...be ready."

And he released the bundle, the old Genin just stared at it for a moment before opening and reading the top note. He closed it up and smiled at the two men,

"Tell me about the boy."

* * *

Sasuke sat in his family shrine, he had not spoken to anyone, correction when asked a question he spoke. When asked for assistance he did, when asked for an option he gave a simple, honest yet respectful reply. He bottled up all his anger and hate, Naruto had again stolen his glory (Kakashi said he waited till the Uchiha had been knocked out of the fight) the blonde fool had made a fool out of him. Then he had the nerve to punch him again, but the Uchiha held his tongue.

The boy looked at the mirror, at his reflection, at his eyes. His eyes now held a single tomoe Sharingan each, At first, he wanted to announce it, walk through the village showing everyone WHY he was better. A voice in his head stopped him, told him to keep it secret wait till he faced the blonde then unleash the true strength of the Uchiha Clan on the Dobe,

"Yes, they will all learn their place."

* * *

 **A/N ok short 5k chapter.**

 **Thank you all for your wishes,**

 **R/K**

 **1: I had forgotten about Kosuke, I mean I knew there was a guy like him in the Naruto world but I forgot who he was and that's why I mostly had Teuchi doing the camp cooking...true I needed the old man for the book but...I had forgotten Kosuke...problem fixed and he fixes another problem I had.**

 **2: I had forgotten about kakashi...my bad...also I was having a lot of trouble getting those hand fans to Temari...so I made that bit up,**

 **3: I liked the chat between Hiashi and Kizashi.**

 **4: thanks for all the well wishes but no one commented on the change to the end of the last chapter...I thought it made it funnier plus...well, using an explosive tag to kill two birds...well... (for those that are reading chapter 34 for the first time don't worry about it.)**

 **5: ok one more thing off the list, next chapter will have a 'what is chief doing' and 'maybe an omake.**

 **6: yes Sasuke is heading off the deep end, the curse of hatred remember?**

 **7: need to start eating again.**


	36. Chapter 36

Tsunade Senju was one of the strongest Shinobi in the world, respected as the strongest (overall) Kunoichi and medic-nin. So, to see her scared of the smiling mute was probably the funniest thing, or in the top ten, most of the group had ever seen. Now granted Mai equaled Chief, and even though the Chief was not there now. The blonde woman was always looking over her shoulder, one eye on Mai and the other everywhere searching for the man.

Setting up camp that night was quick, Tsunade set up as far away from the group as they allowed.

"She drunk yet?" Jiraiya asked as he stood in the group looking over to his teammate and the young apprentice that had traveled with her since the mess really started.

"Nope," Naruto replied. "And she won't be tonight...I have some things to speak to her about."

The blonde boy just grabbed two plates of food and headed over to his relative, Hinata grabbed some food and joined them. As they approached Tsunade looked up,

"What now?" she asked.

"Dinner," Naruto replied and handed her a plate.

He sat on one side of her and Hinata sat on the other.

"You know who we are?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata started eating.

"Kushina's son and Hitomi's daughter," the woman replied. "My godchildren...not to mention You and me are related by blood."

Naruto nodded.

"Where have you been?" Hinata asked.

"Around, trying to stay away from the village..."

"And us," Naruto interrupted.

"You would not have wanted to be around me," she replied starting her rehearsed defense.

Naruto just popped open a small scroll and pulled out a binder,

"This is the report Chief asked us to give you," Naruto spoke and handed the binder to her before he and Hinata just leaned against her and started to eat.

Tsunade forgot her meal and started to read, her reaction was actually surprising to some.

"This can't be...both of you?" she asked as she read.

"Yes," the kids replied.

"Wait...they tried to remove all knowledge of the Uzumaki clan and Village?"

"Yes," again they replied.

"Why...how...who?" the woman asked started to shake.

"Danzo," Naruto replied. "Without you and the Ero-sennin there protecting him, the Hokage grew weak. Without Chief, he would still be weak, and we would not know about the Snake's plan to attack."

She looked at him then Hinata then back at Naruto, "I...I am..."

"Save it, you three cost me and Hinata a lot of blood sweat and tears. The two of you, because you weren't there...And I plan to get my payment from all three of you soon." Naruto growled and Tsunade realized then and there, Naruto did have his mother's temper...minus the moving hair.

"So," she started. "What now?"

Naruto finished his meal and then moved closer to the woman took her arm and draped it over his shoulders...Hinata copied him on Tsunade's other side. The two kids just 'cuddled' closer and fell asleep. Tsunade was speechless, one because she had not held anyone like this since her brother and or her Genin team, and two because it just felt right.

* * *

Shizune sat with her mistress and watched her hold the two sleeping kids through the night, she had been told neither had slept since before that final table started to play. She did not know what to say, she had read the file as well, nothing made sense as to the why's and how's,

"How are you holding up?" Jiraiya asked as he came and sat with the two women as he watched the two kids sleep.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade asked in a whisper.

"Sensei is tired and needs to retire," Jiraiya replied. "Not only does he want us back in the village both for the kids and to help clean it up...he says the next Hokage will be a Sannin."

Tsunade's head shot up.

"You or me, and no he has not made up his mind," the Toad sage replied staring deep into the woman's eyes.

"Did you tell the Chief about all those times you saved me?" she asked.

"Did not have to," Jiraiya answered. "And before you start, Chief knows, and I am sure he understands,"

Tsunade snorted.

"His words, 'That war and the village cost her; her lover and or husband in all but paperwork, her brother AND any chance she had of being a mother, she had a damn good reason to do what she did.' he does not blame you or condemn you for running..." Jiraiya finished and then sat on the grass. "His deal with you is, it is time to settle those demons. And whether or not we are ready, we will be settling them."

"How is the village?" she asked slowly.

"Minus a small group, half a dozen or so still at the village," Jiraiya replied then pointed at the group sitting around the camp. "This is basically the best of them all, and that blonde under your arm led a full team, from Genin through elite Jonin, through the gauntlet and did not lose one. Truth is the kids hadn't even become Genin yet, they had just graduated the academy a week before."

"What?" she asked.

Jiraiya smiled as he told her about Chief's return and the training camp,

"You are going to be asked to give full physicals to each one soon, best to get that started as soon as we return. Chief is off someplace doing one of his 'quiet' things."

"Life was so much easier as a drunk gambler," she replied and leaned her head back against the tree.

"Really?" the sage asked.

Thinking about it, Tsunade found that she honestly could not answer that question.

* * *

The next morning had the group waking up slowly, TenTen was off to the side going through her weapon training and working on close-range combat (her biggest weakness)

"You are improving," a voice broke her from her kata.

When she looked, she found the large Gamabunta watching her.

"Thanks," she replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but for the sake of the morning go ahead." the Toad replied.

"Why are you still traveling with us?" she asked then blushed, "I mean..."

"This mission is not over till she is back in the village," the Toad Boss started. "I plan to see it through to the end, plus...I too have a history with Tsunade. You all can read the reports and hear the accounts...but Jiraiya and I...we were there."

TenTen looked at the toad then over at the two Sannin as they finished their morning meal by the tree.

Before she could speak she was forced to lift her staff in defense and Bunta swung out his Tanto (still in its scabbard). the two started an impromptu spar, or more like the toad attacked and TenTen did all she could to avoid his attacks.

She could not get a single attack off and defended the whole time, but the toad only hit her a few times. When he stopped he just puffed his pipe and gave a (toad) smile.

"Yes, you are improving, I suggest training with the Aburame woman, her skills with the sticks is the best I have seen outside of the rivers. 'course seeing as she is from there, that is no surprise."

TenTen smiled, she had, in fact, thought about asking Shino's mother for advice.

"Thank you, I will, and thank you for the spar," she replied with a small bow.

"I enjoyed it," the Toad Boss replied and returned the bow.

* * *

Traveling the rest of the way to the village was actually fun. The plan was to not look like Shinobi, and Naruto figured out the best way to do that. He was loud, annoying, and boastful...the blonde moron had returned. The group that knew the boy now openly laughed at his jokes and antics, like before, making Hinata laugh seemed to be his main goal. Course he did embarrass her as well by picking her up and carrying her piggyback for the last mile to the village gates.

"Naruto-kun, put me do," she told him but was still smiling.

Standing at the gate to be checked in, the two guards quickly snapped to attention,

"Lady Tsunade we did not know you were returning," one Chunin started.

"She is not," both Naruto and Jiraiya spoke together.

"She is not here, she has not returned to the village." Jiraiya continued.

"Speak her name and we will introduce you to _several_ of our more carnivorous colonies," Shibi Aburame finished.

The Chunin got the hint, it was clear as day. Both just nodded and finished signing everyone in except the two women. Listing them as simply 'Medical-nins'

They made it to the tower quickly and quietly and stood before the Hokage. Bunta had again shrunk himself to ride on Naruto's shoulder, the boy had mentioned it was only fair as he had ridden on the Toad bosses head before.

"Welcome home Tsunade," The Hokage smiled.

"Thank you, sensei...I am not sure I am glad to be here though," she replied.

"Understandable," the old man replied and looked at Raidō. "The package?"

The scarred assassin simply pulled out a scroll with a report and the Shinobi villages share of the winnings.

"Dismissed, Jiraiya, Tsunade please stay." the Hokage spoke as he filed the report.

"Time for a bath I think," Tsume smiled.

"I just had a bath last week," both Kiba and Naruto shouted.

That was the cue for all the boys to 'dogpile' of the two and quickly carry them both on their shoulders. Neji had just watched them, he knew this was an act but sometimes he really could not tell, quietly he just followed them.

"Ok, girls night at the baths," Anko called as she looked at the female part of the team. "I will meet you there."

"Where are you off to?" Hana asked.

"I am several weeks overdue seeing my two girls," she replied and jumped through the door and down the steps.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were with Tank and Chi-Chi as they oversaw that day's physical training at the academy, as soon as the last of the class had left the two Genin smiled,

"We really were stupid," Sakura mentioned.

"Tell me about it," Ino replied. "Actually don't, I am trying to forget that part of my life."

"I know," the pink replied. "I mean, it has only been what...two months?"

"Nine weeks," Ino corrected.

"So much has changed it feels like it has been longer." Sakura finished as she moved to finish putting away the gear.

"That, Ladies, is one of Chief's specialties. The maximum amount of work in a small amount of time," Chi-Chi spoke up as she watched. "It is why we follow his insane style...it works."

"Mama Chi-Chi?" Ino started. "I was wondering if you could tell us..."

"Why he hates weak women?" Sakura finished.

The large woman looked at them then look at Tank,

"You remember about the girl that killed the unkillable warlord?" Chi-Chi replied.

Both girls nodded.

"It was before any of our times, but it is believed Chief," Tank started. "Found her, rescued her, and trained her to get her revenge. If there is anyone who knows just how strong a woman can be...it is Chief, and since he knows how strong they can be, then that's how he expects them to be."

"Mai wasn't that girl, was she?" Ino asked.

"Kami no," Tank smiled. "This all happened long before any of us were born. Remember, no one knows how old Chief is, but it is known he was a seasoned Shinobi back during the warring states, before the Villages."

"How old is he?" Sakura asked.

"The only ones that know are the Monkey clan and they won't tell," Chi-Chi replied.

Before the girls could continue,

"MY TOYS!" a scream came from behind them.

Sakura and Ino froze at the voice before turning to face...Anko came from a tree and pulled the girls into a group hug. The snake woman was able to wrap an arm and a leg around each girl, making them both carry her.

"Oh, my lovely girls, it has been too long, and I have heard nothing but good things about you two," Anko started and was rubbing her cheek on each girl's face. "We just got back and are calling a girls group bath."

"Anko?" Chi-Chi called as she crossed her arms and stared at the crazy woman.

When Anko looked up confused about the larger woman's tone of voice.

"What have I told you about molesting people?"

Anko was about to reply when she spotted Tank standing behind Chi-Chi, shaking her head and waving her arms.

"You said not to do it to anyone of the village," Anko replied.

"I said not to do it to anyone unless the mission absolutely requires it," Chi-Chi replied.

"Oh," Anko replied and slowly release the two girls. "Right...well, doesn't change the fact we are having a girl's bath."

"We will meet you there," Chi-Chi replied. "The girls and I were in the middle of a lesson."

Anko just nodded smiling as she forgot her nervousness from just a moment ago and quickly headed for the bathhouse.

"Any questions?" Tank asked.

"Yeah," Ino started. "Is that story about Chief and the girl true?"

"No," both women replied.

"It is a rumor like I said, it happened long before our time...but knowing Chief like we do...we tend to believe it." Tank finished.

* * *

Yakumo was at the hospital, she had just finished hearing the report of her physical. She smiled as all reports showed that she was now in very good health, both mentally and now physically. She was about to go look for the others when a scream and a crash came out of a room down the hall.

"You're not sticking me," Naruto cried as he burst out of the room.

Quickly following him out of the room was the blonde woman that had been giving the checkups...a syringe in her hand and a scowl on her face. Several nurses and medical shinobi were in pursuit of the blonde. But, like most times someone chased Naruto when he did not want to be caught, he was outmaneuvering and avoiding anyone that tried to grab him.

"Get back here brat," the blonde woman called.

"Never, I hate those damn things," Naruto called back as he jumped over three men that all lunged at him. they missed and ended up in a pile on the floor.

Sprinting for the door Naruto did not care about anything but escape, so he didn't even look to see what was on the other side. Soon as the doors opened a massive arm came out and grabbed the blonde lifting him off his feet. It did take Chi-Chi both hands to catch the boy, that in itself, was saying something, but she did catch him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here, she wants to give me a shot," Naruto replied as he tried to break her grip.

"Oh? Why is that a problem?" she asked again as Tsunade quietly walked up.

"Cause they hurt, especially when they jam it in the bone. I don't care what anyone says, Needles always hurt." Naruto started to speak louder.

"Good point," Chi-Chi replied and put the boy back on his feet.

The blonde was gone out the door and out of sight.

"He did not even feel it," the large woman spoke to Tsunade as the blonde just threw the empty syringe away.

"That still does not explain why someone would jam a needle into the bone," Tsunade growled and slowly turned to face her hospital staff.

Yakumo felt the temperature drop in the building, she may not know what was going on...but she knew she did not want to be here anymore.

* * *

Sasuke returned to his home just finishing having a physical, seems everyone one was getting an ordered check-up. He did not know who the two women were though he did feel like he should have known them, what he did know was that no one had yet learned his secret about his Sharingan.

Uzumaki had also returned three days before, and the blonde was back to acting like a goofball. That had been the hardest thing to understand, Naruto acted totally different in the village then he did when he last saw him. He could not understand how someone so strong could be so stupid.

He had been busy with D-Rank missions, sometimes teamed with Sakura but also by himself. Kakashi did not speak but the Uchiha knew the ANBU captain had his 'eye' on him…always. So, the Uchiha was being 'good' obeying and not speaking out, anything to get a chance at the blonde in the upcoming Chunin exams.

* * *

That night the village was extra quiet, and nothing could be heard...except the grunting of seven blonde hair clones trying to carry a large chest out of the Hokage tower.

"Mom just had to seal this thing so it would not go into a storage scroll, didn't she?" one complained.

"Probably to make it harder for someone to steal," another replied.

"Like us?" said a third.

"We are not stealing it, it was our mother's, as her son it now belongs to us," the first one replied.

* * *

Naruto and the Genin (minus Sasuke) were in a training field with the K.A.C. They were playing a very fast game of leapfrog, they were quickly jumping over each other going forward and backward, side to side. It was all very fast, and as they progressed each kid would start rolling in the air as they leaped, no one stopped moving.

Ino and Sakura had joined the group this time and both were sweating from the 'game'.

"Wow," Anko called as she had also joined. "This is actually a good workout."

"Do to their younger ages," Shino started as he leaped sideways to his right adding three rolls before his hands and feet found the ground again. "We had to come up with exercises that would not harm their growing bodies."

"Iruka," Anko called as she spotted him standing to the side watching. "You should add this to the Academy training."

"Agreed," the Chunin replied with a nod.

"You mean it is not?" a voice called causing everyone to stop.

Naruto and Konohamaru in mid-air and mid spin, they both fell to the ground hard.

The Blonde just jumped to his feet and smiled as Chief just stood leaning against a tree.

"Hey Chief, when did you get back?" Naruto smiled as the man just stood and walked to the group.

"About five minutes ago," he replied and looked at Iruka. "Again, when did the Academy stop using 'The Leaping Frog' training?"

Iruka thought about it,

"About the time they pushed for more academics and less physical training" he replied. "To be honest I had forgotten it till I spotted the kids today."

The Chief just nodded and looked back,

"Report," Chief ordered as he looked at Naruto.

* * *

Hiashi walked into the Hokage off with Kyoko following behind.

"You sent for us Hokage-sama?" the man asked with a respectful tone.

"Yes, how has your training been?" the Hokage replied.

"I feel we have progressed," the Hyuga replied. "Though I do wonder why the need for extra training now?"

The Hokage pulled up a report,

"This is a confirmation letter from the Mist village. They are confirming their participation in the Chunin Exam as well as the special project."

Kyoko smiled, all the kids were hell bent to figure out what the 'Special Project' was and so far, none had learned. It really was the first secret they had been able to keep from the kids since everyone learned not to underestimate them.

"Mist?" Hiashi asked. "Then Chief was able to convince the Yondaime Mizukage."

"This," the Hokage replied waving the paper. "Is from the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumī."

Hiashi was stunned. _When did_...Whatever Chief did...he did not want to know.

"That is one out of three," Hiashi replied regaining his composure.

"This," the Hokage continued as he held a different letter. "Is from Ōnoki, requesting permission for IWA to join as well."

"How the hell did he pull that off?" Hiashi shouted forgetting all manners.

* * *

 **A/N well... this was a nightmare.**

 **r/k**

 **1: nothing went right with this chapter**

 **2: the Uchiha still thinks no one knows. Plus, he did not recognize Tsunade Senju...**

 **3: Tsunade is god/grandmother to both Naruto and Hinata. and now she knows in detail what the hell was happening.**

 **4: they know chief caused the change in Mizukage...they just don't want the answers.**

 **5: I Know I promised omake and more 'what is chief doing' but...**

 **6: you thought I forgot that didn't you?**

 **Admit it**

* * *

The Uzumaki's were having a ball. First, they sat up and watched Naruto clean the tables, they knew what cards he had even when he didn't, and a few were doing the math at how many times he could have one if he just tried instead of playing them.

"Which god is blessing him?" one shouted.

"I think it is safer to ask which one is not, I am sure that is the shorter list." A woman replied as she laughed.

Most agreed

Several cheered as Naruto finally gave Tsunade his name,

"You know," an Aburame spoke up. "That could become a catchphrase to a book or movie series."

Many of the Kunoichi cheered as they watched the girls easily deal with the kidnappers. Some did a happy dance,

Karura was very proud of how her daughter moved and fought. She was happy to see her daughter regain her confidence after her repeated losses to the Nara boy.

"Don't worry Hitomi, I am sure Hinata will get her first kills in time," Kushina told her friend.

"I am not worried about that," the Hyuga replied. "I am worried she will be more like her grandfather then me, in regard to killing."

Everyone wanted to argue, but none did. They all knew when it came to killing, sometimes you just can't predict anything till after.

In the cutscene, everyone cheered as the old cook returned, Many of the Leaf Shinobi watching had known the veteran Genin and knew that he added a whole new element to kids' world.

Everyone laughed when Naruto was starting to overpower the group and was quickly captured by the Toad Boss,

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I AM USING THREE BARS OF SOAP TO WASH HIS MOUTH OUT!" Kushina yelled as her hair danced in her anger. They had again been given subtitles for Naruto's muffled words.

They watched Tsunade scream and jump after seeing Mai.

"So, it is an Uzumaki trait," one Aburame spoke up as he looked at a Nara, who just nodded.

"Jiraiya almost pulled it off," Minato commented on his teacher.

"His head was wedged between her breasts and thighs," a woman replied. "Very few men could resist that, I am shocked that Ero-Sennin was able to stand there with only a small nose bleed."

The shot of Hinata and Naruto sleeping with Tsunade quickly became an 'I want that picture' moment.

The return to the village was entertaining, many laughed at Naruto and Kiba's reactions to having to bathe, they knew it was an act for the village. But they did find themselves questioning that knowledge.

Watching Anko with the girls was funny, watching Chi-Chi deal with Anko was funnier. No one commented on the rumor about Chief and the Assassin girl, as everyone had thought that and no one that knew would tell.

They were pleased when they got to see the results of several medical exams, Yakumo was healing nicely. Some were sad when they learned that if someone had tried, Lee's damaged chakra coils could have been repaired if detected when he was younger.

"I am sure now that Chief is there, Hyuga's will start to train as Medical Ninjas," one of the Nara women spoke up seeing Hitomi look sad for the boy.

She just nodded, then broke out laughing as they watched Naruto during his physical. When the Syringe game out many of the redheads recoiled back away from the screen.

"It took Chi-Chi two hands to hold him, that is my great-great-great-GREAT grandson."

All joy was lost as they were reminded of Naruto's treatment, there was never a call for him to have the needle jammed into his bone.

"Oh...I think Tsunade might be upset." a Senju called.

"He should not have had to steal the chest," a man spoke up.

Everyone looked at the table that Tobirama Senju had spoken from. He was sitting with his brother and Lady Mito.

"We cannot change the situations in the living world," his brother tried to calm him.

Wow, I don't know," Kushina started. "Should I be happy or angry that he was able to break my personal sealing lock so quickly?"

"Yes," Hitomi smiled as she sipped her sake.

"You're no help," Kushina pouted than stuck out her tongue when the Hyuga just smiled.

Shisui's head hit the table he sat at as he watched Itachi's brother fall faster into the curse of his clan. No one blamed him for his clan's actions, and Kushina refused to let him 'quietly' leave the bar. 'He was a hero of the world and deserved to be here' she had told him as she dragged him back by the ankle.

Watching the Genin train with the younger kids always made them smile,

"That is a very good way to help train the younger kids," an Aburame spoke as they watched. "performing a solid work-out while still having fun as kids should."

"Wow, look at Choji," Kushina called. "He won't be a speed demon like Lee or my Naru-chan. but He is getting faster, and I do believe he has lost some size."

"Toned," an Akimichi replied. "He has not lost any weight...he is just more toned."

Kushina did not answer, just nodded. She knew Akimichi took more pride in their size, bulk, and strength than most Sumo Wrestlers.

Unlike everyone else, this group HAD gotten to watch Chief battle the Jinchūriki of the Three-Tailed-Beast. They were glad to see that plan work.

"How did he pull that off?" Minato asked. as they heard about Iwa.

"Yes," Kushina cheered. "Those Stone Shinobi are finally going to learn...they did not win that fight." Then she stopped and thought about it, "But Minato's right, how did he do it...and why did we not get to watch?"

She and almost everyone turned to look at the shadowy bartender (who just happened to run the afterlife) he just stood there staring at a beer mug he was cleaning, There, next to him, sitting on the bar counter, wearing...barely wearing a very perverse waitress outfit. Was a woman who held up the remote before stuffing it in her very low-cut top.

"That won't stop me," Kushina called. "We all know how much you enjoy being fondled. If that is the price I must pay, fine."

She charged and leaped, as she reached out the woman thrust out her chest towards the Red-head. When her fingers were only an inch away Kushina stopped in mid-air.

Minato, Hitomi, and Karura had been able to catch her. The woman looked at them with a pout before she squeaked as the bartender's hand went down her top 'looked around' which made the woman give a small 'happy dance' as she sat on the bar. Before pulling out the remote and clicking it.

* * *

Chief stood in the waiting area, using a few more favors then he wanted he was able to gain a one-on-one meeting with the Tsuchikage, seeing that he was a Leaf Shinobi this was a big deal. As he waited two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds came from the office of the Cage, Chief did not react to the sight, but he did notice one thing. A medallion that hung from one man's neck, the man had silver hair and was shirtless under his open cloak.

For a brief second, Chief and the silver-haired man looked at each other.

The secretary called, and Chief just walked into the office, he could sense the Kunoichi that he guessed was Ōnoki granddaughter, Kurotsuchi. Walking straight up to the desk, the old Kage recognized Chief quickly and was standing (on his chair) to look into Chief's eyes as the taller man reached the table.

"We both remember the first Shinobi war," Chief started. "We have both had the pleasure of fighting AND kicking the shit out of Madara although we both had to suffer various thinks that prevented us from actually killing him. And we might be the only two men that fought at the Valley of the Swirl that is still alive today. We are too old and been through too much to jerk each other off tonight."

Kurotsuchi had never heard anyone speak to her grandfather like that, but it was nothing compared to the shock that followed. Ōnoki did not reply he just reached with one hand, took hold of his Kage hat, and removed it placing it on the table before looking back in the Chief's eyes.

Ōnoki and Mai are the only two people (alive) that have ever seen Chief without his glasses or some other covering. Not even Kurotsuchi could see the man's eyes from her hiding spot.

"Why are you here?" the Kage asked.

"You lost at the Valley," Chief replied. "Kushina Uzumaki, the princess of the Whirlpool and heir to that clan. Had a son before she died, he knows about his clan plans to rebuild it and has the ability to do so."

The old Kage waited, this was not what he wanted to hear.

"Twenty thousand Shinobi died," Chief continued. "Their sacrifice now has been made in vain,"

Ōnoki finally sat back in his chair, so much was lost in that battle. He knew it was a hollow victory, but a victory none the less. Now...

"I have a deal for you, something that might give your village closer," Chief continued. "In regards to more than one battle."

That brought the Kage up and as he looked at the Chiefs face realized,

"What do you mean?

Chief took a picture out of his coat and placed it on the desk,

"Take a good look at him...and tell me who his father was?"

Ōnoki leaned forward to look at the picture, then paled.

* * *

"Wait...what the hell?" Kushina screamed as the screen went black.

"Seems Chief doesn't want anyone to know," Minato replied as he looked back to the bar.

The woman had the remote back in her hand and was beating it on the counter. the shadowy man just nodded at the statement. It was then the room became filled with shouting, asking why Chief would do that.

"Naruto's heritage was going to come out," a Nara spoke up. "I think this way Chief is still in control of that information."

"He had better have a good plan," Kushina shouted. "He just sold out my son to IWA."

"Relax daughter," her father spoke up. "Chief is trying to gather all five villages together. Both our Clan and Minato are very sore wounds for IWA, I would guess this 'plan' is to settle and heal those wounds."

"You don't know what he is planning?" Minato asked his father-in-law.

"Not a fucking clue," the elder cursed as he sat back down. "Even after all the time I spent with that man, I still have no idea how he thinks. I am just riding this wave like everyone else."

Just then the screen came back on.

* * *

Chief sat on the public bench at the small park there in Iwagakure, he did not react as a shadow came over him. When he looked up he spotted the shirtless Silver-haired man from before.

Neither spoke for a while, they just stared at each other.

"Hidan," a voice Chief recognized called out.

The man, Hidan, did not reply to his partner. The partner just came up and grabbed his arm,

"Something happened in Mist, we have been ordered back."

The reluctance was clear, but Chief watched as Hidan gave in and started to leave before stopping.

"See you..." he silver-hair man started.

"Sooner than you really want." Chief finished.

* * *

 **Ok there, this went faster than before simply because I like writing in the eyes of the afterlife.**

 **so...no I did not answer how he pulled it off that will be revealed later.**

 **Chief was there during Uzu's last stand.**

 **There IS a respect between Chief and Ōnoki.**

 **And there was...call it another sneak peek at a future situation.**

 **But all in all...this chapter kicked my ass.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N own my stuff. Chief and Mai. everything else just messing with**

 **here we go 4/02/2018**

* * *

Tsunade was starting on her massive pile of reports, why was she not going insane...the more she reports she had to work on the less time Chief Kuzai would have to...

"Child?" a voice broke her thought.

The woman's head shot up fear on her face as Chief walked into her office at the hospital. Now those that had not known thought it strange that Tsunade of the Sannin was so scared of this one person. those that knew spoke in soft voices, and those that were there remember. Itachi held the record for the most consecutive days as a training dummy, Hiashi held the record of the most hate-filled attacks by Chief.

Tsunade was the victim of the most brutal day in the history of the camp, her mouth wrote a check her ass should not have been able to cash. Chief got payment in full in one day, and those that watched it actually questioned the Chief.

One even suggested being raped would have been more human...Orochimaru was always an idiot.

"I'm..." she started as she tried to beat down that memory.

"Busy doing what I told you to do," Chief interrupted. "Put that down a moment and shut up."

Knowing there was no way to argue with him, a mistake she never planned to do again. She put the file on TenTen down and waited. Chief just reached and pulled out a file as if he knew where it was in the pile from before he even walked in.

' _This is Chief, why am I even surprised.'_

 _"_ This is the last file you review," he told her and put it off to the side.

"Ok...Chief I," she replied trying and failing to regain her composure.

"Leave those," he spoke. "They can wait till after Naruto has his words, head to the Hokage office." Chief interrupted again then turned and headed out the door.

After a few minutes, Shizune walked in watching her mistress,

"Even after all this time," Tsunade started. "I still can't remain calm around him, I feel like a Genin around him."

"I personally don't know what to think," Shizune spoke up. "He is always polite to me."

"That is because you are a skilled Kunoichi, he has a lot of respect and many kind words for those that take their training seriously," Tsunade replied as she stood and put her green coat on. "Let's go see what the blonde is planning."

* * *

Jiraiya was reading a report from one of his contacts, it was nothing too important but after the mistakes of Naruto, WAVE, SOUND and a few others around the nations, the Toad Sage was not taking any chances.

"Ero-Sennin," a voice broke his train of thought.

When he looked up he spotted the Nara boy, hands in his pockets and looking board.

"Yes?" he asked with caution.

"Naruto wants you at the tower...seems he wants to settle." Shikamaru yawned.

Jiraiya nodded and stood, as he hopped off the toad he had been sitting on. (old habit) the Toad looked at him,

"Bunta made it clear, we will not help you," it spoke before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya frowned as he headed for the tower and thought on what could be so bad he would need the toads to survive...then he remembered this was Kushina's son. Kushina Uzumaki, the only person to ever prank Chief. And her son plans to surpass her and has the imagination to do it.

* * *

Hiruzen sat in his office waiting, watching him was Mai and Hinata, these two seem to be quickly bonding. He started to think on that before Mai just glared at him, seems she could read his mind. A knock startled him and when allowed a large group arrived, first was all the mothers, then came Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai followed by the other Jonin Sensei.

Then walked in Tsunade and Shizune quickly followed by Jiraiya. As they looked around the Genin all arrived, even Sasuke. Though it wasn't required and even he did not know why he was there.

Looking around, Chief cleared his throat from behind the Hokage's chair, no one knew how he got there...and they gave up trying to guess.

"We are all here," Shika started.

"The brat is still missing," Tsunade replied.

"You sure about that?" a voice in the rafters startled her...she could not even sense him.

Looking up she spotted Naruto reading some form of a scroll, then she figured out what scroll it was.

"You're letting read the forbidden scroll?" she asked confused.

At this Sasuke perked up.

"He had a thought," the Hokage replied. "Mizuki stole it Orochimaru."

Both Tsubaki and Jiraiya growled but for different reasons.

"The question is...why? What Jutsu is in that scroll that he does not know," Hiruzen looked tired again. "I favored him far too much I taught him many skills I should not have."

"Teachers always favorite their favorite student," Chief replied as he read a random report.

"Yes, but I want to know what he is planning because Mizuki was given orders by my former student to escape and retrieve this scroll." The Hokage spoke and regained his strength.

"When?" Anko growled.

Kurenai nudged her friend and the snake woman apologized and climbed Kurenai's back. "I mean when Hokage-sama?"

"We broke the coded message about an hour ago," the Hokage replied and motioned to Yamanaka's.

"It was a message from the Kabuto guy," Ito started. "This message was easy we could crack it, we still have not cracked his codes for the messages he sends to Orochimaru"

"We won't figure that out till we get him in a room," Ibiki replied as he listened. "Tell me that I will be able to ask questions soon?"

"Not till the invasion starts," Chief replied looking rather upset.

"So, what is he after?" Shika asked.

"Edo Tensei," Naruto replied.

Then something strange happened, Chief reached around and grabbed the Hokage by the neck and lifted him from the chair and held him.

"CHIEF!" Naruto called though he did not seem shocked even as Hiruzen started to go blue. "Can't kill him yet."

Chief just dropped the Hokage and growled,

"I told you to get rid of that Jutsu," the Chief spoke in a low, deep, and evil voice.

"I couldn't, Tobirama sensei," the Hokage started.

"I know the rules," Chief replied. "I also told you to break them and burn that Jutsu from the world."

"What is this Edo Tensei?" Shikamaru asked trying to refocus Chief. He had learned that the man could fall to his passionate feelings.

"Basically, it brings a dead person back to life," Naruto started. "They come back almost indestructible, and with the right seal can be made into the perfect slave. If that is your wish..."

"That..." Shino started. "Could be rather useful."

"How so?" Sakura asked, and she noticed that Sasuke was really listening.

"Well, say we need a strong leader or someone for a special mission," Naruto began. "Or maybe someone died, and we wanted to bring them back."

Some nodded...Sasuke started to look greedy at the scroll.

"And the price?" Choji asked as he watched the Chief get angrier and angrier.

"Human sacrifice," Naruto and Chief replied as one.

"Plus, the Shinigami HATES it when someone revives the dead. The dead are his." Chief continued.

"True, but that skill could do a lot of good," Kiba nodded as he thought.

"You heard him say human sacrifice, right?" Tsume asked looking at her son.

"yeah, but there is a way to work that," the boy replied.

The group started to stare at him...all but two. Naruto was watching the Chief. He knew the Chief and Tobirama were brothers in all but blood, so he guessed this Jutsu was one thing those two never agreed on. The other was Sasuke, his eyes were locked on the scroll and he had a hunger in his eyes...almost a desperation.

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked her son.

Kiba looked at everyone. "It does not say WHO has to be sacrificed, does it?" he looked to Naruto.

"Nope," the blonde replied.

"So, you find a person. murder, rapist...someone of that caliber, you know worst of the worst. Use his life to bring back someone that deserves to live. Not sure about that slave seal thing, that is more Naruto's knowledge than mine. but we get rid of one person no one wants around and bring back someone that we want around."

"That was Tobi's plan when he invented that Jutsu," Chief spoke up. "And on paper, it is a good plan...but it is far too easy to corrupt. Trust me if the wrong person used this Jutsu he could bring back a fighter or a force none of us can beat...bind them to his will...imagine having to fight fully powered, unlimited chakra, and immortal Senju brothers."

That made a few people freeze, even Chief froze as he thought about his words.

"Even if we wanted to," Naruto started. "We couldn't bring back my father, could we?

"No, to seal the fox, he had to basically sell his soul to the Shinigami," Chief replied, "Bound to do battle in the Shinigami's stomach."

Here Chief stopped and chuckled.

"What is with the laugh?" Naruto asked.

"I will tell you another time, don't you have something to say?" he replied to the blonde who just stored the scroll and tossed it to the Hokage before jumping down to land on the Hokage desk

"You three pack a bag and met me at the training ground tomorrow morning, we are going for a walk so we can all talk," Naruto looked at the three older Shinobi and hopped off the desk.

"Just how long with this take?" Tsunade asked not realizing Naruto set her up. (Almost everyone got the hint)

"About..." Naruto paused and looked at them all. "A hundred and sixty miles."

* * *

"I walked right into it?" Tsunade asked as she sat at the table in the bar. Head down on the table.

It was the first words she spoke since Naruto told then his plan was to make them run the Gauntlet with him. That was three hours ago,

"Ran, head first, and eyes closed," Jiraiya replied.

Neither were drinking, neither wanted to have a hangover in the morning.

"I think he is literally the only person to ever want to run it again, not even Minato wanted to try it. Even his solo runs were forced on him." the Sage continued. "He truly is an insane Uzumaki."

"He has his mother's smile," Tsunade replied. "He looks so much like both of them."

"He only has his father's hair and eyes the rest is all Kushina," Jiraiya replied.

"From what I am told," a voice broke into the Sannin's little world.

When they looked up,

"He is as good a man as his father ever was," Kosuke finished as he came and sat at their table.

He just looked at them, they were Jonin...they were Sannin...and neither could really say anything to this 'Genin'.

Kosuke looked at Jiraiya,

"Letting yourself get caught spying on a bath full of Jonin level Kunoichi and Tsunade..."

Looks to Tsunade.

"Trying to drink all the nightmares away..."

he looked at them both,

"And your worst, no your Dumbest mistake, is still CHOOSING to abandon the boy," the Genin finished.

"Why didn't you adopt him?" Jiraiya asked finding a voice.

"One: because it was not my place," the Genin replied. "Two: Danzo, he stopped anyone from adopting him if he could not. And the Hokage made sure that never happened."

They stared at him, causing him to sigh.

"Anytime someone openly tried to help him, Danzo would have one of his puppets inform the 'Powers That Be' that the person was breaking the Hokage's law. As you know THAT is a death sentence. The exception was the old man himself and Teuchi, though he did suffer a massive loss of business."

"But the boys were able to get away with it," Jiraiya replied.

"Only by making themselves look weak, lazy, and stupid," the Genin replied.

"Have you been briefed?" Jiraiya asked calmly changing the subject.

"I probably know more about what is going on, and what Chief is planning then You two. I bet I know more than the Hokage."

Jiraiya was shocked by that, Tsunade stared at the man.

"Chief has a plan and seeing that IWAGAKURE is coming to the Chunin exam, I am sure It is working," Kosuke replied. "You two head to bed, you will need your strength. Last time the Gauntlet threw; Storm, Blizzard, the Jungle that you love so much,"

Here he looked at Tsunade who blushed and glared.

"Desert and that no rope mud wall. Naruto got them all through it with no loss of life...imagine what it will throw at you four tomorrow."

* * *

Hiruzen sat on the grass in Training Ground 93, it was about five and the sun would not rise for an hour. He was stretching out his arms and legs and preparing his mind. The Gauntlet did test your body but the truth was it was actually a test of one's mental strength.

The secret training, he had been doing with Chief Kuzai, which started basically when the man returned, had, in fact, greatly improved his strength and health. On the outside, he looked every one of his many years, but underneath he felt like he did twenty years earlier. When he was deemed 'Shinobi no Kami' God of Shinobi.

That did not prevent Hiruzen getting his ass handed to him, which happened almost every time he and The Chief sparred.

Hiruzen never understood why Kuzai was never given that title...other then he knew Chief refused it every time, he told the Hokage once that the only titles he deserved were, 'CHIEF' and Yōko no Shinobi, Demon of Shinobi' The Hokage never understood that.

Ok, so Chief could be evil and have amazing power. So, some could say he was a demon, but Hiruzen knew, with the way Chief said it, it meant more than just a 'badass title.

Here Hiruzen snorted as he thought that last thing...' _Naruto is getting to me'_ he thought.

Kosuke stood close and helped the Hokage stretch when needed. He heard the Hokage snort and looked in his eyes,

"Funny Hiruzen?" Kosuke asked.

This was training ground 93, no titles allowed other than CHIEF and Training Dummy.

"Seems Naruto has affected me more then I knew, I am starting to talk or at least think like a kid again."

The Genin smiled,

"Not always a bad thing, one must be able to change with the times or at least learn to work with the changes."

Hiruzen nodded and felt a pull, quickly summoning Enma the monkey king.

"Hiruzen, we have decided that Like the Toad Clan, we will not help you in the Gauntlet," the Monkey told him and as Hiruzen stood he handed the human a staff. "Good luck my friend."

With that, the Monkey poofed away as Hiruzen looked at the new...well actually it was his old staff.

"Many years, he was always with me," Hiruzen spoke as he acquainted himself with his old partner. "I never thought there would be a day that I was alive and did not have him watching my back."

"This is punishment Hiruzen, you know the law, everything we do, effects someone or something," Kosuke replied.

Before the older man could reply, Jiraiya walked into the clearing wearing his old Jonin gear. He carried a full battle pack on his back, grunting and growling as this was the first time he had had to do that since...well the last time he ran this hellhole.

Hiruzen-sen... Kosuke," the sage caught himself when addressing his teacher and just nodded to them both.

"Jiraiya..." Hiruzen replied.

"Jiraiya-same," the Genin smirked

"Drop the honor," Jiraiya replied. "No titles in 93."

Both men just nodded at him and then Hiruzen continued his stretching and Jiraiya started, neither ever wanted to run the gauntlet again, Naruto was a sadist and maybe also a masochist.

The sun was just starting to rise when Tsunade and Shizune came to the clearing. the Blonde grunting about the weight of her Jonin gear and the pack, the younger looking confused and very concerned. It would be the first time in years that she had not been around her teacher, especially during a dangerous situation.

"All right," Tsunade growled. "Where is the brat?"

All three men just pointed up.

Tsunade turned and looked up, there sitting on the branch of a tree was Naruto, on another branch of the same tree sat Chief. She paled as she had not sensed either of them.

The snapping of a stick alerted the group, and all turned to face the entrance from the village. There stood the rookie teams, even the Uchiha, as well as Team nine, all the Jonin sensei. Anko, Yugao, the mothers, and fathers the whole inner circle. And what looked like most if not all the ANBU.

Naruto was literally the first person since Chief and Mai to ever actually want to run the Gauntlet, they were not missing this. (many would be hovering around the Hokage's viewing globe trying to make it work)

"try as I might," Kiba started. "You are still the dumbest person in the village."

He was looking at a smiling Naruto, who just jumped down and fist-bumped the Inuzuka before looking at Hinata.

"Wish me luck," he smiled, and she just giggled and gave him a hug.

"Troublesome blonde," Shika smiled as he fist-bumped Naruto as he walked past the group of his friends. He and Sasuke both just ignored each other.

The Uchiha knew he needed to run the Gauntlet and not be carried this time, but...he really feared it. It exposed more about himself than he ever wanted to see and was very glad the others only saw the surface. (so he believed)

"You have now surpassed your father," Kakashi whispered to the blonde boy. "He only ran this when ordered, he feared it. We fear it."

"So do I," Naruto whispered back after fighting down his emotions hear the Jonin's words. "I was never this scared the last time...now I know what I am getting into...or as much as it will let me know."

That was it soon the four about to run the Gauntlet lined up and waited, Chief had not come down from the tree till now.

"You know the rules, it is simple and straightforward. Begin when ready," he waved a hand.

Naruto grabbed the shoulder straps of his pack and led the other three into the trail leading to hell.

* * *

Chief waited about fifteen minutes before turning to the group,

"Next lesson," he started. "Chi-Chi, I am about to teach them how dancing IS a shinobi skill,"

The large woman growled at him but nodded and stepped forward. Mai pulled out a tiny portable radio and turned it on. What followed was a very simple traditional dance. Most clans taught dancing during the formal etiquette classes, Sakura had been taught both by her parents as well as a private tutor. Chi-Chi and Chief dance all the way through the song and moved as if they had been doing this together for years.

When they stopped they, both looked at the group as a whole,

"How many times?" Chief asked.

"I saw Mama Chi-Chi try and fail three times," Sakura spoke up.

Most of the group looked at her Sasuke looked confused as he had no idea what the hell they were talking about.

"Saw three what?" Chief asked again.

"I saw her try to touch you with a concealed blade three times," Sakura replied.

"Anyone see more than three?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I saw two," Kiba replied and most of the group nodded at him.

"Thirteen," Anko smiled as a few were shocked at the number.

"Fourteen," Kurenai spoke both telling the group and correcting her friend.

"Sixteen," Raidō corrected.

Here Chi-Chi nodded and pointed to the scared assassin signaling he was the winner.

"Sixteen times and he blocked each one, I never got close," Chi-Chi spoke. "Now how many times did he 'Kill' me during our dance?"

"I saw one," Shino replied most looked at him and they had not seen any.

"I saw three," Raidō replied.

Chi-Chi stepped forward and released the Genjutsu that she used to conceal, the small ink marks that covered her clothes.

"Forty-six times, he killed me forty-six times during the dance," she told the group.

"Dancing can be used for all kinds of missions, from infiltration and espionage," Chief started as his eyes slowly passed over the now very interested Uchiha. "As well as assassination."

He motioned for all to sit, even the ANBU. (they were not going to pass up a lesson that did not involve getting their asses kicked by the Chief.)

"Ordered to a dinner or a ball, a large dance, full of politicians, royalty...rich business people. You need to get in and mingle and mostly not be seen or not be questioned. Dancing is one of the best ways to break the ice." Chief spoke.

Shino raised his hand and Chief pointed to him,

"Is this not part of a bodywork mission?" he asked.

"Good, yes, but most of you start learning this stuff from your clans and family younger and since sex is not used, a dance does not normally count as Body Work," Chief replied.

"Normally?" Shika asked.

"Ask Anko about how to liven up a dance floor," Asuma smiled. Kurenai swatted his arm and Chi-Chi growled at him. She was very protective of WHEN this training started.

"If seduction is used during a dance, it is bodywork," Chief corrected. "If it remains formal it is not, it is a thin grey line."

The group listened many had heard this before, Chief just had a way of teaching something boring and making it interesting.

"Show of hands," he started. "Who actually paid attention in their Etiquette classes?"

Sakura and Ino, TenTen, and most of the adults. Hinata blushed but also raised her hand, her father was an ass about 'tradition' after all.

Neji blushed as he never took those classes as important, the Branch house were slaves to the Main house after all.

"Can't say I did at first," Anko started. "But I have been revising them as of late."

Everyone knew it was due to Iruka, he and Anko had now been on several dates...and if anything, private was happening, neither were talking.

"I suggest you ALL master those skills you neglected, it will save your lives," Chief ordered.

He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

* * *

The Genin minus Sasuke left together and waited till they were alone,

"He gave us a hint," Shino spoke first.

"Yes, it has to be about that 'special project' everyone is hiding from us," TenTen nodded and looked to Neji.

"The question I have to ask is...what is it?" the Hyuga asked out loud.

"Let's look at the facts we know," Hinata spoke up. "Chief has worked some form of magic getting two of the Major villages to attend our Chunin exams. The Mist was set to send a few teams but now, they seem far more into it then before plus they have a new Mizukage."

"And the fact IWA is sending ANYBODY," Shikamaru continued. "Remember Chief warned about a war, it looks as if he is starting to form our army and allies early. To prepare for it."

"And now we get a lesson on dancing and an order to improve our Etiquette skills," Sakura spoke. "he wants us to help with the politics...it's a ball."

Everyone looked at her.

"He wants us to learn to dance and how to speak in groups...how to act in public, the special project is a dance, a gala, a ball. If what you told me is true...it is set for just before the exams start. he is working the politics in all the villages."

"Very good," a voice broke and the kids all turned to look up into a tree.

Chief looked down at them, Mai jumped down and just pulled Sakura into a hug before turning and standing behind Hinata wrapping the girl in her arms.

"A dance?" Shino asked.

Chief just nodded.

"Oh...Naruto is just going to _love_ this," Kiba replied. "He ditched every etiquette class in the academy and hates dancing almost as much as he does the math."

"I would bet he will learn it better this time," Shika replied and when Kiba looked over at him. Mai just raised her hand and pointed at Hinata.

"No one tells Naruto," Chief ordered. "I plan to make him sweat a little when he learns that he has to dance."

Everyone looked at him confused until Shika slapped himself on the face,

"He put the itching powder in your clothes, didn't he?" the Nara asked and Chief just nodded.

"Wasn't that the same prank his mother used on you?" Shino asked not fearing the dark look in the Chief's eyes.

Again, the Chief just nodded.

"That's one," Choji, Kiba and Shino spoke at one time.

"He swore he would get you twice," Shika added.

"Maybe," Chief replied. "But nowhere in that agreement does it say I can't retaliate. Again, no one tells him about the dance."

* * *

Ibiki moved through the hall and into the private bath, Aoi was finally dead. After he got through his personal rage he was able to ask the questions Chief requested.

 _"Hanzo is dead," Ibiki told him. "Been dead a while now, someone named Pein runs the Rain Village. But it is a standing order that no one outside of Rain is to know this, they just pretend Hanzo is still alive."_

 _"That is a good plan," Chief replied._

 _"Not much is known about Pein, but the people love him, he is powerful, said to be able to stop the rain the village is famous for and does so every Sunday. No one knows what he looks like and they say he can be anyone at any time."_

 _"Really?" Chief asked very interested,_

 _"Yeah, not sure what that means, to be honest, Aoi never dealt with him. Pein has a mouth, Named Konan, a woman of great beauty and power, the Villagers call her their 'ANGEL',"_

 _"Anything else?" Chief asked._

 _"Just that she wears a long black cloak with red clouds," Ibiki replied._

Now as he slipped into the water he thought about those words. He knew about Jiraiya's look into the Akatsuki group and about the cloaks. The question was, is RAIN their base or just one of their locations. Was Pein in Akatsuki or just the girl...so many new questions now that the first questions were answered.

But now was not the time, he came to relax. He leaned back in the hot water and breathed out letting the natural scents ease his mind. Just then he heard the door open,

"Not coming in?" Tsume asked.

"Not this time," Kuromaru replied.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Occupied," Ibiki called out.

Tsume turned and looked to the bath, he knew she couldn't see him as he had put out all the lights and was resting in the dark,

"Ibiki, that you?" she called.

"Yes," he replied and watched as she just nodded and started to remove her robe.

"Never were worried about being seen by men," he spoke as she stepped into the water.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," she replied

"Yes, but I haven't seen since we were teenagers," he replied as he watched her.

"I have not aged that much or that badly," was her reply and he could see her looking at him.

He just shrugged and closed his eyes again.

"How is your time with Aoi going?" she asked after a few minutes.

"He died earlier today," he replied.

"And...is that demon settled?" she asked.

"Yes, I am free of that demon," he replied and heard a splash. Next thing he knew he had Tsume straddling his waist.

"Good," she whispered and reached to remove the bandana he wore to hide his scars.

Ibiki reached and stopped her hands,

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"He gave me a wonderful daughter and a great son, but that is all he did. You are still the only man to ever look at me as a Kunoichi, a feral female alpha, and a woman. and you accept me as all three. Your history with Aoi has been the only thing stopping this," she replied and again moved to remove the covering.

Ibiki watched her, though she had her breasts in his face his eyes were on her face. Tsume Inuzuka was still the only woman that was not scared off by his scars. Well, not fully true, but few could look at them and still be attracted to him. He would never admit it, but he had been breaking the once a month rule for a few years now as most of the girls were scared of his scars.

He also knew most men were scared of this woman, the sight of her ripping a victims throat out with her teeth had chased off most suiters including the father of her children, he never feared those canines. She removed the rag and softly ran her fingers over the scars.

His arms went around her waist.

* * *

Hana was walking through the halls looking for her mother, finding her partner asleep in front of a door,

"Might want to try another," the dog told her cryptically.

Hana stared at him, then heard a splash and a small thump. Hana reached and opened the door. The only light came from the moon, what she saw was her mother raise up in the water holding a person's head into her exposed chest. It took her a second to notice the scars of Ibiki...then she realized her mother had started to move.

Not wanting to see the rest she quietly closed the door,

"You pups' never listen to your elders," Kuromaru spoke again.

Hana nodded and without a word turned to leave. What she had seen shocked her, oh it wasn't that her mother was having sex...in a public bath. Nor was it with who...she was shocked because add the moonlight, the water, and the overall silence. It was probably the most romantic setting she could think of, and that is was her mother of all people, that was the shock. She had no idea her mother could be that romantic...or that silent while mating.

* * *

 **A/n ok no complaining about short chapter or filler, this chapter sucked to write look at when I started writing it. and now it is the 11th.**

 **R/K**

 **1: gauntlet run next chapter no complaints.**

 **2: so secret project out...Naruto does not know yet.**

 **3: Naruto pranked Chief, no you don't get to see how. use your brains.**

 **4: Sakura now more in the group and getting stronger.**

 **5: has Naruto met Kosuke, good question.**

 **6: Chi-Chi can kill, also holding a tight rein on what can be taught to the young group.**

 **7: Why did Tsunade blush at mentioning of the jungle...that should be easy to figure out.**

 **8: Sasuke fears the Gauntlet. so, does Kakashi as did his father.**

 **9: little fluff and softcore scene there at the end honestly that was the easiest part of the chapter. little love for two under respected characters. I also make Ibiki same age as Tsume. He is said to be 27 in the first part but that is barely 3 years older than Anko. I can't see her obeying him the why she does if he is basically her age. So, I added ten years. (they get a lot of love in fanfiction but not a lot in the series)**

 **10: keep feeding this thing all your reviews even the negative ones helped me get this thing done.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I own nothing but my stuff**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

Jiraiya and Hiruzen started to lead at a brisk jog, Tsunade quickly following as the wind picked up and the rain started to pour in sheets.

"The storm looks to be angry," Jiraiya started.

"Well, let us get moving," Tsunade growled.

Hiruzen stopped in his tracks.

"Sensei?" both his students looked at him confused.

The old man just turned to face where they had been coming from. There, walking, was Naruto.

"Naruto," Jiraiya shouted. "We have to get moving, this thing gets nastier the slower you go."

"We are here," Naruto replied. "To settle debts."

The wind picked up as the path started to change before their very eyes. The trail became narrower, one side dropped down into a sheer cliff. The other became a wall of razor-sharp edges. The ground started to slope down and climb and turned into mud. The three older Shinobi started to panic as they lost their footing, even Naruto seemed to focus on the storm.

"This the best it can do?" Naruto called out.

He wasn't looking at any of the adults, he was looking out into the gauntlet itself. The creature pretending to be a hiking trail answered the challenge as a massive bolt of lightning came down and hit the rocks just behind them. Carving out a gouge and sending razor-sharp shrapnel everywhere.

"That's better," Naruto replied as all four of them moved for cover.

"Are you insane?" Tsunade called out.

"Isn't being insane the definition of Uzumaki?" Naruto called back.

Another bolt of lightning came down and hit the rock wall between Naruto and Jiraiya and Tsunade and Hiruzen knocking all for off their feet.

* * *

Chief was sitting at the Ramen stand with Teuchi and his Daughter and Kosuke when he just smiled.

"That's a drink," he spoke out and both the cook and the Genin took a drink. All three of the older men knew they would be very drunk by the time this ended. Well, two of them would be Chief was drinking a non-alcoholic drink as he is banned from having any alcohol...to many people have died at his drunken hands.

Ayame just looked at the three confused,

"Do I want to know what is going on?" she asked looking at her father.

"Naruto planned to finish all old business during that hike...there is a lot of old wounds to heal today," her father replied. "And our blonde moron is making everyone including him go through hell to settle it."

"All they have to do is admit defeat and ask for a rescue," Kosuke added seeing the concerned look on the girls face.

"Will they?" she replied. "Ask for a rescue?"

* * *

"Never," Jiraiya shouted when Naruto asked him if he wanted to quit. "I have never quit a gauntlet yet."

Hiruzen grunted in reply and Tsunade did not make a sound as she was trying to hold on to her sensei's leg. The rain and mud made the grade so slick that all four fell and slid down. Naruto had sunk a kunai into the edge of the trail as he started to go over the cliff when the trail turned ninety degrees. Jiraiya followed him off the cliff and grabbed Naruto's legs, followed by Hiruzen and then last was Tsunade.

The four now hanged over the cliff all holding each other as Naruto held on to the kunai.

"Now what?" Tsunade asked as the rain continued to come down on them and Lightning still flashed.

"You could try climbing you," Naruto barked. "none of you are light."

Tsunade actually blushed...both for the 'light remark and for the fact she hadn't even thought about climbing up...she froze in her panic. Quickly she climbed up the three men and was followed by her teacher then the pervert. Naruto was last and once all back on the cliff all four finished the hike down to where the spotted the camp, ending the first leg of the journey.

All four stopped and panted, Tsunade looked up as Naruto had finished removing a bandage from his arm to show it had fully healed. They looked at the camp and thought about stopping to rest there, that was until Naruto just continued the trail. The three knew to follow, all worried about what would be next.

"Oh Kami, not this one," Jiraiya called out as they entered a field. flowers grew in every direction and the trail was now hidden.

"I know better than to underestimate this place," Naruto started. "So, what is the danger here?"

The blonde was looking around confused and on guard.

"The flowers give off the dust that will affect you...make you see things not there. more than one Shinobi has died because another thought he saw a demon...or a Shinobi from another village." Hiruzen replied as he watched the area.

"I never found a counter to the poison," Tsunade added.

"That is because you were never willing to run the gauntlet after the first time," Jiraiya finished.

"Only a fool would come here willingly," she mumbled.

"What," Naruto looked at her. "you call me?"

Tsunade shook her head and looked around.

"Found the trail," Hiruzen called and everyone formed up with him.

"We need a topic, something to keep us focused," the Sage spoke as they started to walk.

"How do I ask Hinata on a date?" Naruto spoke up not looking at anyone as he led them down the trail.

"What?" all three ask at once.

"Well, I know Hinata is the one for me...and I feel I am the one for her, feels like one of those soul-mate things you read about." Naruto started as he walked. "But I am twelve... I have no idea what I should do, or even try."

Hiruzen looked at Tsunade,

"Well," she started. "What do you enjoy doing?"

"We train a lot together, and I know we both enjoy the times Chief has us spar," Naruto replied. "It is like the world stops and we get lost in just that moment...for hours."

Neither the old man nor the woman really could think of a reply to that.

"But we are always training," Naruto continued. "Before I thought the world revolved around being a Shinobi, now I realize that is not completely true. So, I am looking for something we can do that does not involve training...or missions."

"What do you enjoy that is not related to being a Shinobi?" Hiruzen asked. He knew a few of the things but wanted to ask the boy. "Do you know any of her hobbies?"

"Flowers," Naruto replied and then looked around the field. "I actually like working on my small garden...and Hinata told me she enjoys the hobby of pressing flowers."

"There you go," Jiraiya spoke up finally. "There are some flower gardens available for public view between here and the Fire country capital. On your next day-off see about getting a pass to go, I am sure someone will agree to chaperone if that is needed."

"Is that really needed?" Naruto asked not sure he wanted to share a date with Hinata with anyone else.

"Twelve years old both of you," Hiruzen replied. "Shinobi or not some rules just stick with you...at least when the outing leaves the village proper."

"Ah...right, gotcha," Naruto nodded.

Tsunade was staring...make that glaring at her team-mate. Waiting for him to be a pervert but was shocked when it never came.

"Something on your mind Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked.

She turned her glare to the boy,

"She is waiting for me to say something...perverted." Jiraiya smiled.

"So am I," both Hiruzen and Naruto replied as one.

"Too bad, that is a long wait," the sage replied.

And when all three stopped to stare,

"Look, I am a pervert...I enjoy the various pleasures that can exist between human beings," he smiled. "But as it was pointed out...Twelve years old...soon to be thirteen. Sure, they could do all the fun things older people do...but at their young ages, it won't be any good. No one will enjoy it. And I would never want anyone to NOT enjoy those situations. So... time is needed, I need to wait till he,"

He pointed at Naruto,

"And more importantly SHE is ready before I give the boy advice about that stuff," Jiraiya finished.

"IF," Naruto started. "If I ever ask for that advice...you better not screw me over." His growl was deep as if the fox had also said the same thing at the same time.

"There is one thing you NEED to learn," Jiraiya replied. "And soon, you need to learn to dance."

Hiruzen stiffened, he knew Jiraiya wanted to get back at Chief but did not think anyone was willing to cross this line.

"The Hyuga's are an old clan," Jiraiya continued. "Now Chief does not push for the courtship and etiquette part but there will be times dancing, and such will be needed when dealing with her family. Chief can only protect you from that crap for so long."

"No problem, I know how to dance," Naruto replied and smiled at the stunned looks on all three faces.

"Naruto," Hiruzen spoke up. "You skipped and failed all of your Etiquette classes, remember?"

"I know," the boy replied and continued walking. "After I walked out of that class... let's face it they never planned to teach me right...anyways, I went to Teuchi and told him how boring that class would be. By then he knew about Me and Hinata-Chan and our feelings for each other, so he told me basically what Ero-sennin just said. Also, he told me how some of the most important missions a Shinobi has ever performed often used those skills."

The three adults looked at him wide-eyed.

"And?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, he helped me learn the basics, and Ayame-Chan taught me how to dance."

He looked back at the three and smiled,

"I take it this is a skill Chief does not know I have?"

The smile on his face made all three shivers in fear. None of them wanted to get between Naruto and Chief now that the prank war was in full swing. Before anyone could speak again the wind picked up and the pollen started to fill the air,

"Damn it," Jiraiya shouted. "I forgot...if you can make it halfway through the field without becoming lost It becomes aggressive."

"That was a fast twenty miles," Hiruzen starts to work through hand signs.

The air quickly filled with dust and pollen and the next thing he knew Naruto was alone,

"Damn it...Genjutsu," he called out for the others.

"YOU NEED TO FIND A WAY TO BREAK IT! the Sage shouted from the Blonde's right.

"I AM HORRIBLE AT GENJUTSU! the blonde shouted back.

' _Think Naruto, true Chief and I have been working on this problem but neither of us has figured out the trick...what were the options, personal injury, Na my pain tolerance is higher than most. I would probably injure myself to much and then we would really be in trouble._

Naruto sat down in the blowing wind and pollen-filled air.

"Ok I cant hurt myself," he spoke out loud. "So, I have to disrupt it at the source...wait, the source...it's coming from the dust in the air."

Jiraiya was quickly using his skills to disrupt the illusion when a body came flying out at him attacking with a kunai,

"Who are..." he started to ask and stopped as he sniffed. The masked attacker charged again and Jiraiya just punched the Shinobi in the jaw, Knocking them off their feet.

Tsunade landed on her but hard as she was able to focus, she looked up to see Jiraiya standing above her smiling.

"Damn it, I never thought I would fall for this trick again. How did you know?" she asked as she took his outstretched hand.

"I know the scent of your perfume better than anyone," he smiled as he held her by the elbow so not to get separated.

"We need to find the brat," Tsunade spoke over the wind. "All reports show he is really weak in Genjutsu."

"I would duck if I were you," a voice to their rear called out. they knew it was their sensei but were not sure about the warning...

" ** _Uzumaki TYPHOON"_** Came Naruto's voice.

And was followed by an even more powerful gust of wind, mixed with rain...lightning...hail... Naruto had again called forth one of his storms, the rain mixed with the pollen neutralizing it as the winds blew it away.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were both nearly blown away as well and had to force themselves to the ground holding each other to keep from being taken by the wind. As the wind started to die they looked up, less then ten feet they spotted their sensei as he sat cross-legged looking rather calm. About a hundred yards away they saw the blonde as he was jogging towards them.

"You ok?" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto all asked each other at the same time.

"We need to get to the edge of this leg to make camp," Hiruzen spoke as he stood.

"What do you mean make camp?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya looking for the answer as well.

"Never run the Gauntlet after it gets dark," both Naruto and Hiruzen replied and pointed up.

The two Sannin looked up and noticed that is was growing later and darker.

"How is it that late?" she asked again.

"I was not planning a speed run this time," Naruto answered as he led the group at a hard run till they reached the small break between legs just as it started to go dark.

"Good a place as any," Hiruzen mentioned as he emptied his pack.

* * *

The tower was dark but the ANBU guards were still on alert as Sasuke slowly moved through the door,

' _How does the dobe do this?'_ the Uchiha asked as he held his breath while a guard went by. ' _They are probably on higher alert with the Hokage in the Gauntlet, there is no way the moron could get in here now'_

"You sure it is ok for us to slack like this?" one masked guard asked the other. "I mean should we at least have our normal level of security around?"

The other guard just shrugged, and they kept walking. The Uchiha was red-faced, sneaking into the tower was far harder then Naruto made it look...ever. And here the guards admitted they weren't trying. he waited almost half an hour more before he made the final move, and breathed out a massive sigh of relief as he closed the door to the Hokage's office.

The boy moved quickly to the desk and started going through drawers searching,

"Where is it? Where does he..."

' _Click'_ and the striking of a flint made the boy pause in his search.

The flash of flame caught his eye and Sasuke looked up, there in the shadows was a small flame and a red glow. The flame vanished with another click and Chief Kuzai stepped from the shadow, cigar in his mouth.

"What are you looking for?" the man asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke lied as he closed a drawer. "I wanted to test myself."

Chief nodded and just waited, those black glasses staring into the Uchiha.

"I can't fight the do...Uzumaki, so I figured, he has made a name for himself breaking into the Hokage's office and I thought,"

"You failed," Chief replied.

"What?" Sasuke replied confused...and angered.

"An hour and a half ago, you slipped into the window...first floor, third from the right," Chief answered as the door opened and three ANBU came in not at all shocked to see the boy,

"Used the vents to get from floors one to floor three," one of the guards continued.

"Then tried to spider walk the ceiling above the stairs to get to the fourth floor," another guard spoke.

"Then you made it to the small closet and stayed there over forty-five minutes as my partner and I walked past...four times," the third finished. "And you use that stupid smelly shampoo that your family has used for decades...we know that scent very well."

Sasuke was growing red-faced again,

"So, you fail, to infiltrate the Hokage tower, you have to be fast," Chief sat in one of the chairs at the desk and waved for the guards to leave.

Once the two were alone again,

"Who would you revive?"

"My family," Sasuke replied with a growl.

"And who would you kill?" Chief asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke lied. He knew who he would kill but realized now would be the dumbest time to be truthful.

"So you break into the tower and try to steal a scroll you have no right or business touching..." Chief started.

"Uzumaki was reading it..."

"He stole it...he got away with it," Chief replied. "He earned his right to read it when he returned it. As far as I care...it is his scroll, we just store it here at the tower so not to draw questions."

Chief stood up and went to the door, placed a hand on the handle and looked back at Sasuke,

"Naruto's Chakra level will always be many times yours and now his control is almost Jonin, yours is not even Chunin. Learn control or he will wipe, mop, and polish the floor with your ass. Control, mind, body, and soul."

And with that Chief left Sasuke in the office red-faced and insulted, his eyes activated in his anger and he had to quickly shut them off as the three guards returned.

"If you do not wish us to tell anyone about this failure," one ANBU spoke.

"We suggest you head down to the laundry...we will have our dirty clothes brought to you soon.

* * *

"Naruto," Hiruzen spoke as they sat around the fire. "That Typhoon of yours...It is almost as if you have access to Storm Release,"

"Yeah, Chief said if I keep mixing the Jutsu's up there was a good chance I will be able to use that...but I have to practice a lot more," Naruto smiled as Tsunade sat next to him and checked his arm...again.

"I don't know if I will ever become used to how quickly you heal," she spoke. "Your mother could heal quickly but never at your level."

"Yeah, Kurama says the same thing," Naruto replied.

Tsunade was shocked and forced herself to remember that Naruto and the Fox were on a first name basis.

"So you and Chief still haven't figured out your problem with Genjutsu?" Hiruzen asked as Jiraiya brought a tray over with four bowls of food.

"Nope," Naruto replied. "I have been working with Chief, Kurenai-sensei, and Yakumo. But we are no closer to the problem, Mai said she had an Idea but...I haven't heard it yet since I wanted to get this trip done."

"Why the Gauntlet?" Jiraiya asked as they ate.

"Simple," Naruto shrugged. "I wanted this settled, to survive we have to be able to trust each other, do to each of your choices, I find I have trouble trusting you three...figured, if we can't fix the trust problem the peaceful way, then we do it the hard way."

"You're insane," Tsunade told him again.

"I'm an Uzumaki," Naruto replied with a grin.

* * *

The sun started to rise as the four found the trail and started continued the hike.

"Oh gods," Tsunade called. "Not this..."

The group looked out into the Jungle, Naruto was confused by the fear that filled the woman's voice but quickly started to look around in the trees and across the ground.

Jiraiya stepped closer to his teammate as she became increasingly twitchy as they walked, Tsunade was jumping at every sound. Hiruzen was also concerned for his student...he knew she hated the jungle...no hate was the wrong word...she feared it.

Once they reached the halfway point Naruto found out why,

"AHHHHHHH," Tsunade screamed as a vine caught and started wrapping itself around her body pulling her,

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya called as he held her arm trying to pull her back.

Hiruzen started using Kunai and fire Jutsu to break the vines but was distracted by others attacking him. Naruto was pulling his Kunai when he saw the vine go into the woman' shirt,

"Damn, fucking, molesting...perverted," she called as she tried to fight off the vines one handed as Jiraiya refused to let her other arm go.

"Wait..." Naruto called out as he grabbed the main vine and cut it. "Is that why it attacked Ino and Hinata...their pervert monsters?"

Tsunade ripped the now dead vine from her body with a snarl, but her eyes showed fear. A roar sounded from the trees as the main plant came into view. A second roar was heard, this time from the blonde as a cloak of demon fire erupted around his body.

"One...two tails" Jiraiya counted as the Fox Cloak covered the boy.

"And a nub," Hiruzen added and pointed to the small nub the indicated a third tail.

"He should not be able to do more than two with the lock..." Jiraiya started when Naruto roared again and charged/

Flew might have been a better word when the plant had grabbed Hinata the first time, Naruto never thought for a moment that the thing would have tried to molest her...now.

The heat from Naruto forced the three adults to back away hands protecting their faces. Naruto slammed into the creature and started to tear it to shreds. After that day it was made clear, the plants of the gauntlet could feel pain...and fear. The fires that the Jinchūriki was producing did not just destroy the creature...they were burning the jungle down.

"I am not sure the gauntlet can heal this," Jiraiya spoke after the first two hours.

Naruto never stopped, where once a lush and dense jungle stood now was ash and dust.

"It will heal," Hiruzen replied. "I am more concerned about the third tail.

"What third tail?" Naruto asked as he landed in front of the three.

"You started to grow a third tail in your cloak," Tsunade answered.

"Why is that a problem?" Naruto asked. "Kurama and I are working together well."

"The problem is that should not be possible with the seal," Jiraiya started.

"You mean with the lock on the seal?" Naruto interrupted.

"Let us continue," Hiruzen cut in. "We still have one leg left."

The group nodded and started to walk quickly through the charred wasteland of the former jungle.

"Yes, I mean with the lock," Jiraiya answered. "I did not know if Chief had gotten around to telling you about that."

"We talked," Naruto replied. "Said as my control improves I will gain more access to Kurama's chakra safely...he thinks that with enough I will be able to draw up five tails even with the lock in place."

The three looked at the boy stunned.

"just imagine what he and I can do when we remove the lock fully," Naruto spoke as he moved ahead faster.

Reaching the edge of the jungle turns out he did not burn it all, just most. By the time they reached the edge they had found thick vegetation...but now perverted plants, if there were any left they wanted nothing to do with Naruto.

"The last one," Naruto spoke as they slowly peaked around the bend.

The path seemed to cut into the rocks, soon they could only see rock all around. They were jagged and narrow, what really shocked the group was unlike before there was more than one path to take.

"The Labyrinth," Hiruzen spoke.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at him shocked.

"Yes...this is the same labyrinth that almost killed me...more than once," the oldest man answered the unasked question. "Naruto you need to be..."

"I am not going to lose a team member to the Gauntlet, it is just going to have to get used to the idea," The blond replied as he started to move through the massive maze.

Twice one of them was saved from falling into a massive spike pit, the second time Naruto had to throw a rope and catch both Jiraiya and Hiruzen before they were impaled. A classic bolder trap was stopped by Tsunade, and Hiruzen was put through a test trying to save Naruto from a plant that shot poisonous barbs.

Jiraiya showed some of his elite skills when they had to run for their lives from several giant scorpions. Now they stood leaning on each other panting for air.

"Tell me we are not totally lost?" Naruto asked as he was first to catch his breath.

"Almost done," Hiruzen replied. "The scorpions should have been the last thing."

"It's like a gauntlet inside the Gauntlet," Tsunade commented.

"This is the second most dangerous leg, it only comes out when I run it," Hiruzen informed them as he motioned for them to continue.

"What is the hardest, Desert, Blizzard?" Naruto asked.

"To learn that," the old man replied. "You will have to run the Gauntlet with Chief, be warned...no one has ever finished a gauntlet with Chief."

"I think we are abouuuuuuuuuuuu..." Jiraiya started before the trail gave way to a massive mudslide.

Down they went picking up speed till Naruto and Hiruzen both stuck a kunai with a rope attached into the mud and grabbed the others trying to slow them down. It worked but barely, the four were slow enough that when they went off the ledge. they were able to roll and land.

And standing there waiting as the sun started to set on the second day was Chief. Looking down at the pile of four bodies,

"Hello, you four," Chief spoke as he watched. "How did it go?"

"All debts settled and one less demon," Naruto smiled as he stood up.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **NOT DEAD**

 **R/T**

 **1: with spring here...called break up in Alaska. work triples just to repair all the damage done from winter. where I was working 4-6 hrs. a day in winter I'm working 12-16 hrs. now**

 **2: I left something out no I did not forget I'm saving it for one of those evil 'flashbacks' don't worry I think you will like it since it will be in a chapter that has omake.**

 **3: Chief knew that Naruto challenged the Gauntlet, no he did not hear what Naruto said about dancing...the prank war is on. no one wants in the middle.**

 **5: you guessed it the Uchiha went for the scroll and failed every step.**

 **6: Naruto will prank the three more, but his anger and hate are gone, can't run a gauntlet without getting rid of some unneeded emotional baggage.**

 **7: big treat next chapter, for those Anko lovers it will be a lot of the snake summoner.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N Ok here we are, the chapter about what the others were up to.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

"So, what is our plan?" Shika asked as he and most of the other kids walked away from the training grounds.

Sakura and Ino had gone to speak with their mothers, Hinata had vanished after a nod to her teammates.

"I think we should go check on Konohamaru and the kids," Choji replied.

"Seems like an idea," Kiba nodded. "We haven't hunted the little brats in a while, let's see how well we do without Naruto there."

Shino nodded, "Sounds fun, do you three wish to join?" she asked as she looked at team 9.

Sure," Lee replied and TenTen just nodded.

"Why?" Neji asked he was not being rude he was just confused.

"We learned that Naruto was right in befriending the kids," Shino started. "And many of our improvements over the years can be directly linked to our time with them."

"Plus, it's fun," Choji smiled.

"Yeah, your grandfather seems to encourage it," Kiba spoke up. "Maybe there is a lesson for you to learn."

The Hyuga just looked at them and nodded.

"Great, let's go hunt some brats," Kiba shouted as Shikamaru nodded.

"We should get Sakura and Ino," TenTen spoke up.

The group looked at her, then the Nara just nodded.

"Good idea I think they are ready to handle the kids," he spoke and nodded to Shino

* * *

What the kids did not know was Anko, Kurenai and the rest of the older shinobi including the mothers were watching and listening.

"I think they have a good idea," Anko grinned evilly. "Let's hunt some brats."

"Where is Hinata?" Tsubaki asked as she looked around.

"At our home," Kurenai replied. "She does not like the fact Naruto is running the Gauntlet without her."

Most nodded as they thought about that.

"How does she plan to handle when Naruto is out on a mission without her?" Shizune asked.

The group as one turned to her then as one they realized.

"You have never run the Gauntlet," Raidō spoke. "Dangerous life threating missions are one thing; The Gauntlet is an entirely different animal."

Shizune looked confused but noticed that most of the older shinobi had a look in their eyes,

"I'll make sure you are in the group when Hana has her turn at it," Tsume smiled.

Hana for her part was startled by this and turned to her mother with a look of concern, shock, and a little betrayal.

"No puppy of mine will avoid going through it at least once, your 'Younger' brother already has his star," Tsume smiled at her daughter.

"Enough chatting," Anko called as she fidgeted. "Let's go get the brats, last time they played us and I want some payback."

* * *

Mai had left the noodle stand after making sure Chief was not drinking any alcohol and made her way to Hinata's house, she did not bother to knock as she slipped in and went to Hinata's room. There she found the girl sitting at her table brushing her hair out. Mai noticed the hair had grown to cover most of her rear end.

Mai got an evil smile and slipped in not making a sound, as quick if not quicker than a cat Mai leaped at the girl. Not a sound was made as the mute stopped inches from startling the girl and still in the air.

Mai had hair wrapped around each wrist and her midsection, she figured that the hair had grown at least a couple of feet since she had leaped at the girl.

"I take it you knew about my mother's hair trick?" Hinata asked as she finished brushing out the last section of hair still in her hand. "That's why you have been trying to 'tickle' it lately."

Mai smiled wide as she nodded her head, Hinata did not move as she lowered the mute back to the floor. He hair returning to its normal length.

"Mother said in her journal that it was a trick created by Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother."

Mai nodded.

"You knew them?" Hinata asked.

A smile formed on Mai's face, it was both a happy smile and a sad smile caused when thinking about a lost loved one, and slower, Mai nodded.

"Grandfather told you not to tell us yet...didn't he?" Hinata asked as she finally turned to face the older woman.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded.

"I want to keep the hair a secret, even from Naruto AND my Grandfather," Hinata looked the other in the eyes.

Mai smiled and nodded before pulling the girl off her stool and into a massive hug.

* * *

"WHEN WE CATCH YOU, WE WILL MAKE YOU CLEAN OUT THE KENNELS BY HAND," Kiba's mother called as the kids ran.

How it had gone downhill so quickly no one knew. The kids were able to get Sakura, Ino, and Yakumo into the hunt but just as they were cornering them.

'We are being hunted,' Shino had informed them, and the hunt was on.

"This is not fun," Yakumo called as she panted.

Lee quickly saw she was reaching her limit, they had been running close to three hours now and moved in to pick up the Kurama girl and carry her on his back.

"How does that moron do this?" Kiba asked.

"Do what?" Sakura and Ino asked together.

"When we have time to plan, even if it is only an hour," Shika replied. "We can counter and avoid them rather easy."

"But we are not as skilled at the random run and hide that Naruto seems to be able to do in his sleep," Shino finished.

"Chief likes to remind us," Choji spoke up puffing a little. "Naruto is an Uzumaki...and Uzumaki's are at birth, insane."

"I am guessing that insanity is part of how Naruto can pull off those last-minute runs and escapes," Neji commented.

"Good guess," a voice called out as Tank came down and landed in the alley in front of them.

"High low," Konohamaru shouted.

He and the K.A.C charged before the older kids could stop them, Konoha and Udon leaped at the woman aiming for her arms and shoulders as Moegi and Hanabi went to attack her legs.

The attack ended before it began, Tank just crouched down and spun in a fashion that Neji recognized and knocked all four of the kids away. Next came Choji and Lee (after he put the girl down) Choji charged much like he did his mother and went for power, while Lee started to move to build his speed for the attack.

The Akimichi was able to get his arms around his aunt's waist and lifted her feet about an inch off the floor. Lee was attacking with a back-spin kick, Kiba and Neji both choose that time to attack as well. Tank just caught Lee's foot and used him like a bat to knock both Kiba and Neji away in a single swing*

Too slow boys," she spoke, as she moved to bring her elbow down on Choji.

A weighted chain came flying and wrapped around her wrist momentarily stopping her. Tank looked and saw not only TenTen but also Yakumo, Sakura, and Ino holding the chain and pulling. Choji to this time to get a stronger grip and tried to lift and throw the woman back over his head as the girls pulled.

This is when Shino and Shika both attacked combining their shadow and bugs to try and capture and hold, even for a second, the woman.

Good plan...but this was Tank Akimichi, she went with the throw but rolled in mid-air landed on her feet and swept her leg out taking down Choji before grabbing the chain and pulling all four girls off their feet and flying towards the Nara and the Aburame with so much force none was able to get up from the assault. A quick burst of Chakra pushed back the few bugs still moving in to finish their host's plan.

Choji was the only one to regain his feet, and when he looked around everyone else was out cold.

"So, little Choji wanted to get into a grappling match with his Auntie?" Tank chuckled as she held her arms up.

The boy just gulped but narrowed his eyes and got set...

* * *

Chi-Chi led the group into the alley where they heard the skirmish. As she turned a corner she saw Tank clothesline her son turning him end over end in the air before he hit the ground with a thud out cold.

"Aww," Anko pouted. "You took all the fun."

"I am shocked they gave you so much trouble last time," Tank commented as she dusted herself off.

The group did notice she had a bruise on her jaw and looked to have been roughed up a little.

"You realize," Chi-Chi started as she moved around. "The number of people that can actually put up a fight against you is very low."

"Add your son to that list," Tank replied. "few more years and he should be able to give us both a challenge."

"So, do I get to send them to the Kennels?" Tsume asked.

"You did not catch them," EVERYONE replied causing the woman to whimper like her son.

"Then I'm heading for a bath, Hana, take your brother home for me." Tsume replied and she and her partner turned to leave.

The adults grabbed their kids, Gai taking both Lee and Yakumo, and Asuma agreed to return TenTen. Anko, Tsubaki, Yugao, and Kurenai turned to go have a drink, (and Dango) Leaving Hayate, Genma, and Raidō.

"So," Genma started. "Any idea when Chief will tell Naruto about us?"

Hayate shook his head, "No idea, I am not sure why he is holding that back."

"Maybe because we knew his father and did nothing," Raidō spoke out loud. "Naruto has not taken that betrayal well."

"Actually, he knows about you," a voice above them spoke out.

They looked up and perched on a fire escape sat the Chief before they could speak he jumped down.

"He knows you were his father's guards, Dog told him AND took the blame for you," Chief finished.

"Then why?" Hayate asked.

"The Hiraishin," Chief replied. "He is nowhere near ready to learn his father's signature skill."

"But we don't know it," Genma replied. "Yes, we still have our Kunai, but we have no idea how to teach it or show him how to do it without Minato here."

"The Seals on the Kunai," Chief replied. "Are the trick...all he needs to do is deconstruct them. Again, he is not ready, so talk to him if you are ready. Do NOT," Chief shouted. "Try and teach it to him...don't even show him the Kunai."

"Yes Chief," the three men all replied napping to attention. That by itself told them how serious the Chief was with the order...

* * *

After the three men left Chief took out a cigar and lit it,

"It is rude to spy on others," he spoke and turned where a small lump moved by the wall.

Shizune stood and stepped into the quickly receding light.

"I am a Kunoichi," she replied trying to find some strength in her words.

"What can I do for you little Shizune?"

At first, she fidgeted, not sure how to start.

"I have been at Tsunade's side for more years then I want to recall, I care for her and I know she cares for me, but there has always been this strange gap between us. Now that we are back, and I see her act around you, I know you are a key. Plus, there is the fact I have never run this Gauntlet before...do you think that is also a factor?" she finished and looked at the man.

"Yes," he replied. "That hell that is The Gauntlet, it changes you. You will never be the same again, and only those that have also run it will ever understand."

"So, you agree I should run it?" she asked.

"Yes, but remember, it kills even the best Shinobi and Kunoichi. I am not sure if anyone realized it, but it taxed Naruto's luck just to get them all through it. The Uchiha should have died, if he had not been knocked out he would have."

The girl just nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

"I am the one that knocked out Sasuke," Hiashi spoke from the shadows.

"And why did you?" Chief replied. "There is no love lost between the Uchiha and the Hyuga. You could have resisted and let him try to make that climb."

"I just...felt a pull and put the boy down," Hiashi replied then realized what the 'pull' was.

"Some question it, but I have seen it, the Uzumaki clan's luck is almost sentient by itself. It does not just affect him it affects those around him." Chief turned to his son in law.

"Like at the tournament?" the Hyuga replied. "From what I heard, the impossible happened."

"I will be at the Hokage Tower. Unless it is an emergency you take care of the night," Chief spoke and vanished...

* * *

Tank, Chi-Chi, and Kyoko were in the bath relaxing. The Hyuga was having her hair combed by Chi-Chi as Hana walked in looking confused.

"You look very stressed child," Chi-Chi spoke as she worked. "Come rest, tell us about it."

"Oh, it's nothing really," Hana started as she slipped in the water. "Just caught mom having sex in the bath further down the hall."

"Tsume was never a shy girl," Tank smiled. "I am rather surprised this event is bothering you."

"It is not the fact she is doing it, even in a public bath like this," Hana replied. "It is with who that shocked me."

"Ibiki?" all three women asked at once.

The young Kunoichi was shocked and looked at them. "How did you?"

"With Aoi no longer a problem we figured they would eventually pick up where they left off," Kyoko spoke. "You did know they were a couple before, right?"

"Not really," Hana replied. "As wild as she is and as much as she talks I have never really met anyone that was in some kind of relationship with her...I don't even know much about Kiba and mines father."

"Your mother and Ibiki were a pair, he was the only boy that was not scared of her wildness, her aggressiveness." Chi-Chi continued and when she finished with Kyoko's hair Tank simply moved Hana to take her place and Chi-Chi started on the girl's hair.

"Oh, she always went into heat when Ibiki was around...it was rather funny to watch her," Tank smiled and poured them all a drink.

"Then Aoi pulled his betrayal, framed Ibiki's brother and then tortured Ibiki," Chi-Chi spoke up. "He was never the same. Now your mother never shied away from his scars like most of the girls do. But Ibiki could not get Aoi or his brother off his minds and it split them up. She ended up meeting your father and since she could not have Ibiki she settled for him."

"And she ended up scaring him off," Hana snorted.

"Oh, don't be upset," Kyoko smiled. "Most men don't want to be reminded us girls have teeth, and Tsume had no problem showing her's off."

"And after she used hers to rip some guys throat out, she hasn't really found anyone to take our father's place," Hana added. "It is strange but in all these years...I never learned the name of the guy she killed. Never really thought about it till now, but do any of you know whose throat she ripped out?"

"Your fathers," the three women replied as one.

Hana looked at them shocked.

"Yes, it was your father she killed," Chi-Chi continued forcing the girl to stay seated. "He turned out to be a spy from another village, he was to come in and get close to one of the stronger clans of the village. It worked, and your mother made it easier, it was no secret she kept him around just for breeding stock. Once she got you and Kiba she never paid him much attention."

"He was good, very good," Kyoko continued. "None of us even suspected what he was, and when he ran we all believed it was simply him running from Tsume."

"How did anyone find out...when did mom find out and hunt him down, and why did she rip his throat out? Sounds to me he was just doing what Shinobi do." Hana asked as Chi-Chi again forced her to sit still so she could brush her hair.

"Oh, he made one really stupid mistake," Tank answered.

"He planned to take your mother with him," Kyoko finished with a smile. "He actually thought about trying to chain her up and making her his little house pet. Told her he would break her spirit."

Hana looked at them wide-eyed,

"Seriously?" the Inuzuka asked shocked. "Who could be stupid enough to even try to tame her...where could he have gotten such a stupid idea?"

None of the women could answer that question...

* * *

As those watching the screen in the lounge of the afterlife asked themselves the same question. The screen when black and words appeared.

' ** _NINE YEARS EARLIER'_**

The man was moving through the village, he had done it all correctly. He infiltrated a strong clan of the Leaf, a three-year-old son, and a nine-year-old daughter to prove that. His ten-year mission was over, he gained all the intel he could, and he picked the one woman no one would be shocked by his departure.

He was less than a hundred yards away from the gate and freedom. Twice he passed Shinobi and when they saw he was running they just said, 'We understand,' and 'run fast she won't be happy'.

Then he stopped as a great idea popped into his head, yes, he could tame her. He turns and went back into the village to find the Inuzuka woman. Never once did he notice the three-year-old toddler that had gotten away from the orphanage, a toddler with blonde hair and whisker marks on his face. That was playing in a mud puddle he had found.

"So, the Chief was right?" one asked.

"The luck of the Uzumaki has saved the village again...who knows what intel he was able to collect," a woman shouted.

"Why was my son playing in a mud puddle?" Kushina asked...

* * *

Kurenai walked through the Village as she headed from the meeting, arriving at Anko's door she just pulled a key out and entered. Once the door was closed she turned and came face to face with a large King Cobra (its hood was out and measured at least a foot across.

"Morning San, is she asleep?" Kurenai asked as she reached and scratched under the snake's chin.

The snake hissed what was clearly a moan as it shivered at Kurenai's touch.

"Yesss, misss...Kurenai,"

The woman just walked past the serpent and walked through Anko's apartment, petting the various snakes she came across. Entering the bedroom, she smiled and shook her head as she stepped around the massive green and yellow snake coiled up on the floor at the foot of her friend's bed. Kurenai just stared for a moment then sat in her high-backed chair, took her sandals off and placed her feet on the large snake.

Try as he might and Asuma tried as often as he could, there was no better foot massage then the scales and the skin of the large serpent. San the cobra slithered around the woman as she sat in the chair and placed his head in the exact spot for her to easily scratch his chin and jaw. Which she did, all the while staring at the massive coils of the white albino python that laid in a heap on the bed.

"I know I shouldn't be, but I am... you actually stole the bed?" Kurenai spoke.

"Told you I would," Anko voice came out of the serpent's coils and soon a hand slipped out, then a head, and then the rest of her body.

"It is the most comfortable bed I have ever laid on," Anko continued as she got herself untangled from the serpent. "Isn't It-Nii-san?"

"Yesss...very comfy," the albino replied and went back to sleep.

Kurenai watched her friend as she moved around her room, bed haired and in nothing but her skin. She walked to the bathroom and soon water from the shower could be heard.

"Since you are dressed and not joining my shower," Anko called. "What is the pleasure of this visit?"

"I am here on official business," Kurenai replied. "It has finally been confirmed you are to proctor the second part of the Chunin exam."

The water shut off and a wet naked Anko came back out in a hurry, for a moment she paused. Kurenai always looked so regal but the way she handled the snakes...it was something else. Anko had vowed that once her former sensei was dead, she would find the contract and make sure Kurenai signed it.

Anko may be a snake summoner...but Kurenai was a true snake charmer.

Yugao was ok with the snakes and they did work well with her the few times they got to, but Kurenai was something special.

"About time," Anko spoke up after a minute too long staring at her friend.

"Yes, you have two months from today to have your task ready," Kurenai informed her as she relaxed and just rubbed her feet on the massive snake*

"Oh goody, my babies in the forest will love this...you're not going to warn me about avoiding Hinata are you?" Anko asked as she dried off and started to dress.

"I want her safe I want her untouched," Kurenai started. "But she is a Kunoichi I want her strong enough to survive...even the worst-case situation."

Kurenai opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"We both went through that hell, no one favored us, so no I will not ask or demand anyone or thing to go easy on her...I will, however, remind you of something,"

"And what is that?" Anko asked as she put her boots on.

"I don't have to ask that, she has a protector...and it has nine tails."

* * *

"MY BABIES!" Anko shouted as she landed in a clearing.

The forest of death was her home, she loved it and everything in it. Like the large furry animals that had sharp teeth and claws that were quickly coming out of the woods towards her. Most humans would be scared stiff at the sheer size of the tigers and the bear that approached her.

"Oh, my beautiful babies, I missed you, did you miss me?" Anko cried out as she jumped and pulled a tiger into her arms and nuzzled its fur.

The tiger just purred, seriously it purred at her affection. The massive brown bear looked upset about its lack of attention compared to the striped cat. Anko noticed this and reached to pull the bear into a hug.

"I have good news everyone, I get to send a bunch of stupid childish, annoying Genin brats straight into your claws," she shouted out with a murderous glee.

How they were able to understand her, is still up for debate. But it was very clear, the animals were able to understand her and some growled a happy purr.

"I know you will make mommy so proud, I can't wait, the shrieks of terror. The screams just before that beautiful death crunch, mayhem, chaos..."

Anko shivered she enjoyed this a little too much at times. Then she got sober,

"There is a problem," she spoke, and the animals looked at her confused.

Anko reached into her coat and pulled out a picture.

"This little child," she held up a picture of Hinata. "I am NOT asking you to go easy on her, I love her like a little sister or niece or something. And again, I am not asking you to go easy, BUT know this...She has a guardian that protects her."

The animals looked confused as to why this was...

"It has nine tails and loves this little girl more than anything," Anko finished.

And wisdom dawn in the eyes of all creatures of the forest at once...

* * *

After her run through the Forest of Death, Anko got the message that Naruto and the others were about to emerge from the Gauntlet, and she quickly moved to join the others as they headed to meet them.

"All set?" Kurenai asked as the snake summoner joined almost everyone else. Chief was already at the training ground, Sasuke was nowhere in sight and Kakashi was not around either.

"All ready and wanton," Anko replied with a smile. Ino and Sakura blushed, but the rest were so used to Anko that it did not bother them anymore.

Kurenai just smiled but did not reply, she knew Anko loved reactions and refused to give her one. They spotted Chief who was quickly followed by Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Hokage emerging from the woods.

"Hey everyone," Naruto shouted.

The group was shocked, all four looked to be covered in dirt and twigs and blood. They may have survived it, but it was clear, the Gauntlet did not make it easy.

"What do you say we get some food," Naruto called out and just started leading everyone to the noodle stand.

The group was sitting at the tables as Naruto talked.

"First was this nasty lightning storm, you thought the storm we faced was bad." the Blonde was saying with a big smile on his face. "That was nothing, the bolts were coming down striking mere inches from us. Gouging the rocks and sending shrapnel everywhere..."

"You challenging the Gauntlet did not help," Jiraiya broke in and when everyone looked at him. "He looks out into the place and screams 'This the best you can do."

Naruto laughed at all the looks he was getting,

"Your great-grandfather would have been proud," Chief called back 'toasting' the boy with his teacup.

"Your mother would have smiled before putting you over her knee and tanning your butt," Tank smiled.

"We should change the definition of insane in the dictionary," Shino spoke up.

"Or at least add a new meaning," Shika added. "A picture of Naruto's face."

"Hey," Naruto replied. "If you going to change or add to the definition of insane it should simply say 'Uzumaki Clan."

"We almost did," Kyoko and Tank spoke at the same time. "But we could not get two of the five villages to approve the change."

Several laughed,

"Well at the end of that first leg which was slick and muddy and nasty we slid down this steep drop off, the trail turned a ninety with no warning and all four of us went over. There was me holding a Kunai I was able to stick, then Ero-sennin, Jiji, and finally Baa-chan."

Tsunade growled at that.

"Now I know which of the three weights the most, but a voice in the back of my head has whispered that it might not be wise to tell anyone."

Tsunade blushed as EVERYONE looked at her.

"Well that was the end of the first leg, the others thought about stopping at the camp, but I just kept going. The second leg was this really beautiful field of flowers," Naruto continued.

"The Genjutsu field?" Chi-Chi asked and looked at Jiraiya.

"The very one," he replied nodding.

"It was the most beautiful field of flower I had ever seen," Naruto continued. "And it was deadly, once it started the attack I could not tell up from down, Baa-Chan ended up attacking Ero-sennin...though we can't tell if that was the fields fault."

Everyone laughed as some stared at Tsunade and some looked at the Sage.

"Jiji just sat on his butt and waited."

"How did you get through it?" Yakumo asked. "Genjutsu is not your best skill."

"Tell me about it," Naruto answered. "I was starting to freak out when it struck me that the pollen the plants were giving off was the cause. So, if I could not beat a Genjutsu I figured I would just clear the air."

"Typhoon?" Shino and Shika spoke as one.

"Typhoon," Naruto and the Hokage replied as one.

Those that knew about it nodded those not yet privileged to see it just waited.

"After that, we met the jungle again," Naruto continued after taking a few bites. "And if anyone ever goes in there again keep your eyes on any female you have with you, damn pervert plants."

It took a few minutes but soon everyone figured out what that meant, many of the boys and men looked pale, or red... both from blush and from anger. Most of the girls were blushing deep (Hinata and Ino) the women held up a little better.

"Interesting," Anko replied with a 'thoughtful' look in her eyes only for Yugao and Kurenai to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Last was this maze of sharp jagged rock," Naruto spoke after a few more bites.

"Labrinth?" many of the older Shinobi and Kunoichi spoke as one.

"Yeah...nasty place, getting everyone through that was a nightmare." Naruto nodded. "Well I think after that it decided to go easy on us, just sent us down this long massive steep mud hill."

"Nothing easy about that," Chief replied. "If you had not sunk the Kunai at that moment you would have hit the bottom going fast enough to kill all of you. That hill has a nice healthy body count."

"You have encountered the Blizzard, the desert, the Jungle twice, the Field of Death, and the Labyrinth," Hiashi spoke up. "And yet no one has died, you are pushing it...soon it will throw the Chief's Run at you."

"Good," Naruto replied. "I plan to run it with Chief and want it pissed off at me when I do."

"Naruto, NOONE has ever been able to run it with me, not even Mai. Those that did survive it had to be saved and those that refused to quit died."

"I have been informed," the blonde replied. "I did not say I was running it today...Just that I will run it with you and bring our group through alive. I will not lose a single person to the Gauntlet."

"Ahhh," Kiba screamed and grabbed his hair. "I'm never taking the title of dumbest in the village away from him."

"You really want it?" Ino, Sakura, and Yakumo asked together.

Kiba shrugged, "they said I couldn't do it. We all like to prove the doubters wrong."

"Kiba just tried to impersonate me by picking an impossible task," Naruto added. "Good for him, if it was easy it would not be fun."

"Morons, the both of you," Shika replied as Choji and Shino just nodded.

"Yes, but we love them anyway," Tsume smiled and walked over to grab her son in a hug and kiss the side of his face.

"Ahhh mom...get...gah...off," Kiba screamed as he tried and failed to fight his mother's assault.

After that they told Naruto about the hunting of the K.A.C. and the then about being hunted by the older ones, Anko objected to being called 'older' which caused the group to laugh.

"So they ran you for three hours and corralled you right to Tank," Naruto summed up. "Who beat you all in a few seconds?"

"One," Shino held a finger up. "You fight her, and two Choji seemed to put up a fight."

"One: I will," Naruto countered. "and two: imagine what the fangirls in the academy would have done if they knew what our Choji was truly capable of?"

"No thank you," Choji countered. "I am glad we made the choice to be stupid and worthless."

Everyone laughed, though Naruto did not miss the stare he was getting from Tank, the challenge was made.

The meal ended, and the group was walking down the street as one when,

"AHHHH," Anko let out an ear-piercing scream as she hit her knees and grabbed her neck.

"What?" Sakura asked as she and Ino ran to the woman's side with Kurenai.

"No... no..." Anko started. "He's here, Sensei is here."

* * *

 **A/N yep cliff and a big one.**

 **R/K**

 **1: Does anyone see it yet? no... ok**

 **2: question does Naruto and Kosuke know each other...not telling yet.**

 **3: see gave some love to our Anko, yes, I like the idea she called the killer beasts her 'babies' and actually talks to them. also just picked random names for the snakes. couple worthless points to the first five that identify the snake giving the foot massage.**

 **4: I like the idea of the animals knowing when attacking Hinata could mean.**

 **5: it is alive.**

 **6: added some more idea as to why Hana' and Kiba's father is never seen.**

 **7: You didn't get to see the fight past the first throw but more love for Choji. Shika and Shino got owned...sorry I know I love them, but they were having too much of a winning streak.**

 **8: not dead just working**

 **9: 1000 reviews... too bad it was by a flamer.**

 **10: keep it fed.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40, for those who read and liked chapter 40 of my harry potter story I seem to try harder on this chapter...works out that this chapter has a key event happening leading up to the invasion...yes there is an invasion if you're looking for Chief to destroy the snake here now...sorry. Let's see just how good this looks after I get it written down.**

 **Own only my stuff, messing with the rest**

* * *

Danzo sat in his office reading the plans he had received from the Snake Orochimaru. Here he had a dilemma, what to do? Before he planned to help the traitor in return for what was left of the village. Then he planned on waiting till the snake killed Hiruzen then he would betray the snake and 'save' the village. Which would guarantee the Hokage hat...

Then Chief returned...

The leader of Root had been keeping his head down and hands mostly clean, true he had tried to assassinate and spy on the Chief. But neither he nor the Chief had a problem with those acts. They were both veteran Shinobi it is what they do.

No, Danzo had been playing by the rules since the Chief returned, but now he held the plans for the invasion. He could not help Orochimaru because he knew Chief had won just by breathing, but if he just stayed hidden in his little hole Chief would use that against him. Get him brought up on charges. He knew Chief would not just kill him, he would humiliate him first.

So, what to do with the information he had, ' _Think Danzo,'_

At that moment the idea hit him, he would help and defend the village.

He knew he could not face the snake, Chief and Hiruzen basically called dibs on him, and seeing how simple the snake's plan was, it is clear he does not know Kuzai is here. But he did not have to be the great hero, he would have his Root defend the civilians. Those the aged man normally hated, and thanks to this report he knew where to be to counter the attack.

True Chief Kuzai would see right through Danzo, so would his 'friend' and probably that little circle they have. But in the eyes of the village, he would be seen as a loyal defender and protector. That kind of support could get Chief off his ass.

And all he must do is not tell the snake, let things pan out, and when the attack comes, do what any loyal Shinobi of the village would do.

* * *

"So, what did you guys learn?" Naruto asked as they left the noodle stand.

"About what?" Ino and Sakura asked together. (they were getting really good at the twin speak)

"During our fight with Tank," Shino replied.

"I would say," Shika started. "We learned that...we had our asses handed to us."

"Well duh," Naruto replied. "But why?"

"We had been running for three hours," TenTen replied. "And we're not thinking straight."

"We had only seen Tank-sama," Neji continued before he was bopped on the head by the said woman and reminded to drop all honorifics. "Tank in her spar with Momma Chi-Chi and did not expect her to be more than a power fighter."

"Yes, we were very stupid," Lee continued. "Three hours running none of us thought straight."

"And no one used a Shadow clone to test...why?" Naruto looked at his friends. "We taught you that skill to help both training and fights and this is twice you forgot."

The group looked at him and soft blushes crept up their faces...all but Shino who just adjusted his glasses.

"Twice?" Ino asked confused.

"During your Wave mission, we had a little game here in the village," Shino answered. "And a few of us ended up challenging Mamma Chi-Chi."

"Ended about the same, though we did last a little longer against my mom." Choji finished.

"Maybe a minute longer," Shika corrected. "Not much more than that. and again, we failed to use a tool that would have helped greatly."

"How are Konohamaru and the others?" Naruto asked calmly changing the subject. (lesson learned)

"Sore," Neji replied. "That spin move Tank used was quick and painful for them, as good as they are they are still young."

Mentioning the 'spin move' Neji looked back and stared at the woman. Ok, he glared for a half a second but the look in her eyes fixed that right, quick, and in a hurry.

"Their pride took a hit as well," Choji spoke. "They had been practicing that High/Low attack a while and she just brushed it off."

"It was good teamwork and very well done," Tank spoke up. "I will remember to talk with them, so they don't get depressed. And yes, Neji that is my personal version of the Jūken Heavenly Spin."

The Hyuga all looked at her...well the two younger ones and Hiashi.

"Hitomi was my teammate and friend," Tank continued. "Sister in all but blood, and we hung out with Kyoko almost as much. Are you shocked I learned from them?"

"You can do the Heavenly spin?" Neji asked his mother shocked.

Kyoko just smiled and slowly looked at Hiashi.

"Neji," Hiashi started. "ummm...no one in the clan can use the Heavenly spin FASTER than your mother."

Neji stopped walking and looked at his uncle...then his mother...shock clearly written on his face.

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK...NOOOOOOO!" Anko's scream and she fell to her knees ended anymore talk as they all looked at her, Kurenai and Yugao both dropping to their knees by their friend.

Anko was down as everyone moved, a hand on her neck and tears in her eyes,

"What?" Kurenai started but then noticed where her friends hand was.

"He...he's here," she cried out.

"Orochimaru," Chief growled. (note: even Mai feared that voice)

"Where is he?" Hiashi asked looking around.

Tears in her eyes Anko could no longer speak through the pain and just lifted a hand...pointing. Both Hiashi and Kyoko activate their eyes as well as Neji, each searching in the direction.

"I can't see him, he must be more than three hundred meters," Kyoko stated shocking Neji at her range.

"Hinata?" Chief called his growl barely a whisper but full of hate.

"Six-hundred...eighteen meters just outside the village wall," the girl replied. "he is talking to a blueish grey-haired boy with glasses."

"Kabuto," Chi-Chi and Tsume replied in a second.

"I can read their lips," Hinata started. "Master...what are you doing?..."Just reminding my lil Anko-chan how much I think of her. What if she alerts the ANBU, you can not be seen. Relax, I trained her...she will seek me out alone...she would never look for aide from others."

"You five go, do not act as if you are searching for anything," Chief growled. "Just get him gone...now...is...not...the...time."

Hiruzen looked at the Chief then nodded to Hayate and his team. Neither Hayate or his team wasted any time as all five nodded and vanished.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he had been waiting.

"Orochimaru, the Snake traitor," Jiraiya started. "Placed a cursed seal on Anko when she was his student. But it has been dormant for years..."

"A Seal?" Naruto asked.

"They have reached the spot, both men," Hinata started and Jiraiya scuffed at Hinata calling the snake a man. "Have left, Orochimaru is out of my sight, Kabuto is heading for the Hospital.

"Get her someplace private before you start Naruto," Chief growled.

Most of the group had no idea what that meant, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru did and helped the ladies move Anko to one of their hiding places.

They arrived at an old warehouse, it looked run down and appeared to not have been used in years. A few noticed the tiny telltale signs of Chief privacy wards and when they entered they found a rather clean and organized place.

"One of your many hideouts?" Asuma asked as he looked around.

"Lay her in the center," Naruto spoke as he went and helped remove Anko's coat and started to examine the black seal.

The group watched as he pulled out a storage seal and opened it never taking his eyes off Anko, soon he had Five massive scrolls about as tall as him and one piece of blue paper with a seal already drawn on it.

"I was going to use this for Neji's seal, but..." Naruto started.

"I have had this seal a long time," Neji started. "I can wait a little longer.

Nodding Naruto just placed the paper on Anko's shoulder softly and activated it. One of the large scrolls started to glow and lift into the air out of the hands of Tsubaki who had been holding it. It unrolled and spread, six feet tall and twelve feet wide. As everyone watched they started to see lines forming on the paper as if drawn by an invisible hand.

Everyone stared as they watched a spider web of lines form connecting in a pattern that just looked...dark.

Naruto took his hand off Anko's shoulder, the blue paper was gone and stood to look at...

"That is the seal matrix," TenTen spoke.

Naruto and Jiraiya both got closer and started to look over the seal, the blonde took out a pair of chopsticks, held one in each hand, and as he touched the tip of one to the scroll...the group was shocked as he started to move the ink around.

"Is this an Uzumaki deconstruction seal?" TenTen asked as she stepped closer.

"Very good TenTen," Jiraiya replied as he used a finger to touch a line and start tracing.

"Lack of information," Kiba spoke up.

"The seal Naruto used on Anko has a way of copying the basic outline of a seal," TenTen started. "Then it transfers it to these large scrolls and allows a master to get a deep look at the seal. This has been used to remove seals or learn how they work so one can copy a seal they find."

"It has not been seen in...since the fall of Whirlpool," Hiruzen finished as he stepped closer.

"I did not have one available when Anko first got the cursed seal," Jiraiya spoke.

Everyone started to watch Naruto as he moved around and focused on the seal. Mumbling to himself,

"Ok...this went...oh...What the hell is that? the blonde asked and pointed.

"WHAT?"

"This here," Naruto replied as Jiraiya, Chief, Tsunade and the Hokage all looked closer.

Naruto moved a lot of the seal around to show something strange, it did not look like any seal those few with seal knowledge knew. It was a strange set of orbs, set two by two in a twisting pattern.

"That is...Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked looking at his teammate.

"I don't believe it," Tsunade replied wide-eyed.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Chief and Jiraiya both growled.

Then Chief looked to the Hokage,

"You can't kill him...yet."

"IF i'M GOING TO REMOVE THIS," Naruto shouted regaining the others attention. "I need to know what that is."

"He somehow copied his DNA into the seal," Tsunade replied.

"DNA?" Naruto asked.

"I will make it simple," she replied. "He put a part of his life force and essence into it, from what I can gather, even if we kill him someone with the skill and knowledge will be able to bring him back to life using one of these cursed seals."

"Oh, fuck no," Anko growled.

Naruto nodded as he though and went through a fast set of hand signs and summoned a chest.

It was about as tall as Naruto and had seven drawers, three drawers across the top and four large drawers going down. On the top of the said chest was a large fat toad.

Instantly Hiruzen recognized the chest,

"You stole your mother's chest?" the Hokage asked in shock.

"You mean the one you sealed in your personal vault?" Naruto replied as he opened the top large drawer and climbed in.

"Naruto," Hinata spoke.

Items started to fly out of the drawer,

"Where is it?" Naruto asked as he climbed out of the drawer and opened the next one down.

"Naruto," Hinata said again as Naruto crawled out of that drawer and moved to the third one down.

More items started flying from the drawer, even some scrolls that were too big for the dresser.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted.

' _THUNK'_

Naruto stuck his head out of the drawer and while he rubbed the top of it,

"Yes...Hinata-Chan?"

"Top left drawer," Hinata smiled.

Naruto nodded and crawled out, opened the mentioned drawer and pulled out a red leather-bound book and went to sit down in front of the large scroll with the seal written on it.

Anko was able to look at Naruto's chest and smiled,

"So, decided to steal my idea?" she asked.

"Well, when was able to get my mother's chest back," Naruto replied. "I could not store it in a scroll, the seals on the back prevent it...Then I remembered your chest and seven, I took that idea and improved it."

Anko looked offended and quickly summoned the Snake and chest,

"Stop using chakra," half the adults told her.

She ignored them and caressed Seven along his head,

"How could you possibly have improved on my beautiful seven," she kissed the snake. "Especially with a slimy...warty...toad."

Naruto did not reply as he looked through the book, he did not have to. At that moment the toad croaked and his tongue shot out and grabbed one of the discarded items. It did this several times, grabbing the item and placing it back in a drawer. When it was done he just used his tongue to gently close the drawer.

"I never have to clean up after myself," Naruto finally spoke without looking at anyone.

Everyone was looking at Naruto...Anko...and the two chests. Anko slowly turned to look at her seven,

"I cannot do that mistress...yet, I will not be ssssurpassssed by a...toad," Seven replied and glared at the toad.

The toad who had not opened his eyes once since he was summoned finally opened his eyes and looked at the snake...and just croaked.

Naruto started to write on scrolls as he worked the seal, in his own little world all anyone could do was watch.

"Didn't you come from a council meeting?" Chief asked looking at Hiashi.

"Yes, I did..." he replied.

"And don't you have a report for me?" Chief asked and held out his hand.

Hiashi went to speak but the look in his father-in-law's eyes told him, _NO,_ so he just pulled the papers from his robe and handed them over.

Jiraiya was standing above Naruto looking over his shoulder watching. Sakura who wasn't completely sure what was going on also looked over the blonde's shoulder, for about three seconds before she stepped back rubbing her head.

"For a kid who hates math," she started to speak in a whisper to Ino. "Does he have any idea how advanced those calcu..."

"Cool it," Chief spoke up as he read.

A hand quickly covered Sakura's mouth,

"Chilled," Tank smiled and looked at the pink. "We don't speak of that around Naruto."

Tsunade moved up beside the Chief with Hiruzen right next to her,

"Chief I don't know what the deal is, yes he is skilled a few more years and he may surpass Jiraiya..."

"Three," Chief spoke in a whisper.

"But to think that the kid might..."

"Two,"

"It is not healthy to try and get his or anyone else's hopes up," she continued.

"One,"

"There is no way the boy can..."

"GOT IT, Anko strip," Naruto shouted...

* * *

The room froze, Tsunade had a shocked look on her face. (one Mai just had to get a picture of) The rest stared at the blonde as he went to his chest and started to pull out several pots of Ink.

"What?" Kurenai asked after several heartbeats.

"I am about to remove the seal on Anko," Naruto started without looking up. "The seal I am going to use will cover most of her skin. So, I need her to remover her clothes, all of them...that is if she wants me to remove..."

Anko set a record for removing all the clothes on her body. (Yugao had held her watch to time the snake summoner.)

Now the snake woman stood bare naked as Naruto stood with several pots of ink in his hands, handing a few to the Toad sage Naruto took a brush and started. Jiraiya stood behind her and after asking TenTen to hold Naruto's notes up started on her back as he would look from the woman to the notes and back.

As she stood there Naruto had her hold her arms out and started drawing over her skin. Now Anko was still scared, but she was also excited, she was a bundle of nerves, so she simply switches back into one of her most effective coping mechanisms. She started to flirt like a slut.

Most in the room were so use to Anko by now that it did not get the effect most people gave when Anko acted like this, oh she got a response. Many of the males blushed and tried to control themselves around the moving, stretching, and flaunting the Kunoichi was doing. Kurenai and Yugao were rubbing their faces as they watched their friend show the group just how nervous she really was.

Chi-Chi just growled at Anko to control herself, but in truth, there was not much behind the large woman's words.

But the one most affected by Anko's actions was Hinata...She was going red-faced.

Not in embarrassment, you cannot live with Kurenai and not be around Anko. Hinata was used to Anko, multiple times at the bathhouse with the woman trains you quickly. She was, in fact, becoming angry with her, watching Anko flirt and act so trashy with her Naruto, jealousy had found the Hyuga.

Anko puffed out her chest in Naruto's face and Hinata was one inch away from snapping when a hand touched her shoulder,

"Relax Hinata," Shino spoke calmly.

The room all looked at the red-faced and angry Hinata, none had ever seen such...hate. Anko looked over and spotted the girl,

' _Oh Kami...Hinata-Chan is normally so cute...but angry Hinata...so beautiful, I am actually starting to feel scared...'_

"He does not see it," Shino finished interrupting Anko's thoughts.

That caught everyone and caused them all to look at the blonde. When Anko looked she saw it, a look in his eyes that told the world he was in a different dimension. He did not see her in all her sexy nude glory. He was ignoring her as he worked on a seal...she did not know if she should feel impressed or insulted.

"How many times do I have to say it," Chief started as he sat on a table and read the report. "When it comes to the art of sealing, Uzumaki's were...

* * *

"...And are completely insane," Chief finished.

This caused several of those sitting at the tables to laugh, but it was not as loud as many thought it should be. Hitomi Hyuga just sipped her tea and then raised a hand and pointed to a corner.

There crowded around two smaller screens were a sea of red-heads and one blonde.

"When did they move over there?" Karura asked as she stared at the sea of red.

"The moment the cursed seal became viewable," Hitomi replied as she sipped her drink.

The Suna woman watched and listened to the Uzumaki's,

"That will never...oh," one was heard saying.

"He is going to blow her...That's how you set it,"

"That son of a bitch corrupted a seal from Ryūchi Cave," this came from a woman that had been looking over the copy of the cursed seal. "THAT'S why Anko can't summon the Chief of the snakes."

"Did he just draw a smiley face using Anko's belly button as the mouth...kind of lewd," A man that Karura recognized as Kushina's grandfather.

"No, he drew a smiley face using her belly button as the nose," a woman replied. "And dear, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I can't help it, it is attached to the rest of me."

* * *

When Naruto and Jiraiya finished,

"Ok, let's get her to the bed. Someone, get some ropes, We have to tie her down," Naruto called.

Kurenai and Yugao took Anko's arms and led her to a simple bed,

"Hey, I normally require three diners and two movies before I agree to any ropes," Anko called out as she was laid face down and tied to the bed by her two friends.

* * *

"They seem to have a lot of practice with that," a Nara mentioned off-handedly.

* * *

"Anko, this is going to hurt worse than anything you have ever felt," Naruto warned her not reacting to the woman's comment.

"Worse than when you got the mark the first time," Jiraiya finished.

She scuffed, "Nothing can be more painful than when I got th..." Anko started before Kurenai put a stick wrapped in think yarn in her mouth.

Both for her to bite on, and to shut her friend up.

"Naruto," Tsunade started. "I want to add a couple seals, medical ones so I can monitor her health."

"Should be room on her calf," Naruto replied as he started checking Jiraiya's work on Anko's back. "Just don't touch any of the ink we have already placed."

"This is going to take a lot of chakra," Jiraiya spoke as he got set. "You have enough?"

"I should," Naruto started then when wide-eyed. "You sure, I was not planning to ask your help on this...only if you're sure. I am not asking."

"Ok," Sakura spoke to Ino. "That was weird...he just started talking to himself."

"Sakura...why are the others not as concerned?" Ino replied in an equal whisper.

* * *

"So, the girls still don't know?" Hitomi asked the room.

"I think they are about to find out," Kushina replied from the group.

* * *

"Ok, Ero, you take those ten seals, you should be able to get a finger on each one," Naruto started. "Chief I think you had better catch."

Chief just put the report away and got off the table, he removed his long coat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to the elbows.

"Anko this will hurt, nod your head when ready," Naruto spoke in a calm voice after Tsunade signaled she was ready.

Yugao took one of Anko's hands, Kurenai held her friends head and pressed their foreheads together and Hiruzen held Anko's other hand. (he trained Orochimaru...he was in a way responsible for Anko's state. Which is why he always kept Anko.)

* * *

The afterlife went quiet as they waited, Naruto took a deep breath. The moment Anko nodded red flames erupted out of Naruto as a cloak of fire covered his skin. It did not harm anything else.

* * *

"One tail," Asuma spoke calmly.

"What the hell..." Ino and Sakura started to ask.

But both stopped as a hand covered their mouth and the point of a kunai touched their necks.

"This is one secret you do not know, understand," Ino's mother whispered in her ear.

"If anyone we don't want learns of this," Sakura's mother continued.

"We will slice you, ear to ear, and neck to crotch," both mothers finished together.

* * *

"That is a proper motivator," a Yamanaka nodded from the table next to Hitomi's...

* * *

Both girls nodded as they watched Naruto and the Sage place their hands on the woman's back.

"Now," Naruto breathed out and both activated the seal.

Anko started shaking and the muffled scream was sickening to hear as her whole body lit up. She pulled on her friends and the ropes, Tsunade was mumbling to herself as she watched, and Anko's legs started to kick making the rope to dig.

The place with the cursed seal opened and a black mist started to spew out. Anko started to shake bad, if the ropes had not been applied correctly she would have broken free.

* * *

"It moved," one Uzumaki called as they stared at the cursed seal that had split open. Something looked to be trying to push its way out of her skin.

"Now I see why he asked Chief to catch," Minato called out in a voice full of shock.

"Why?" half the room asked.

* * *

"NOW," Naruto shouted as he activated the last seal.

The head of a massive white snake burst out of the wound, Chief was quick and caught the thing in his hand. The snake hissed, fangs barred and venom dripping to the floor as Chief just started pulling and stepping back.

Two feet...four...ten...The tail of the creature finally left the woman's body after Chief pulled eight-teen feet of snake from her. Every place the snake's venom dripped on looked to be melting from acid.

Anko stopped shaking and passed out, Jiraiya finally took his fingers off her skin and looked at them. The tips looked singed and he winced while he flexed them.

Tsunade was quickly checking over Anko and Mama Chi-Chi quickly checked the toad sage and tended his fingers before moving to help Tsunade.

Chief just stared the snake in the eyes as it hissed at him before using his thumb to snap its neck.

* * *

"Wow," one Uzumaki started. "That was impressive, not only did your son counter a seal from Ryūchi Cave. He was able to counter a corrupted seal from the cave."

"When I get my hands on him, I will hug and kiss him," Kushina started. "Then I beat his ass black and blue."

"Why?" half the room asked again.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as Naruto fell face forward hitting the ground.

* * *

"It almost killed him," Tsunade was reporting her findings.

"Chakra depletion?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, poison," Tsunade replied. "I found traces of that snake's poison in his heart."

"How?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at the hospital bed Naruto was sleeping in.

"Some kind of defense to prevent the removal of the seal I would guess," Tsunade replied.

All three stopped talking as they looked at the boy whose hand was being held by Hinata. Five days have passed since the event, Anko had woken and was shocked to hear how close Naruto was to dying from removing her seal. Everyone was keeping watch over Naruto at one point or another, but Hinata had not left his side in five days minus the restroom.

"I know we can't kill that snake," Jiraiya started. "But promise me, you will beat his ass and make him wish he was dead."

"That, I will guarantee," the Hokage promised.

* * *

 **A/N ok here we are.**

 **R/K**

 **1: sorry no Chief skinning a snake, as he said it was too soon.**

 **2: at least three diners and two movies...interesting LOL**

 **3: yep nearly killed Naruto. and no, his luck did not save him this time only Tsunade's skill.**

 **4: Hinata has strong eyes.**

 **5: so, bleach and Pink learn something and their mothers make sure they keep their mouths shut.**

 **6: ok did you get confused with the afterlife seen? (edit) ok, I fixed it.**

 **7: no omake short chapter but I did try to put a shit load into it. I was going for quality over quantity this time. (that and I fought like hell to get this much written.)**

 **8: I have a new beta he is working on chapters 1-23 and I will post when I get the cleaned-up chapters up.**

 **9: this things hunger can't be sated but you are all welcome to try.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N ok let us start this off with a bang...**

 **BANG! LOL Jack talk about timing i post this 3 seconds after your review.**

* * *

"There was an earthquake in the Land of That," Hiruzen spoke to the twenty-five Shinobi that stood before him.

Among them was Kabuto Yakushi, a Genin medical ninja,

"I am sending you out to assist, most of you are medical nins so your duty is simple. Assist in treating the injured." The Hokage continued as he walked over his balcony.

"The rest of you will be going to maintain law and order. Keep anyone that would think to use this to their advantages in check and protect the civilians from any troublemakers. There is a Shinobi there that is waiting for you, he will be in overall command, Any questions?"

"How long are we to be away?" one asked as he watched the Hokage.

"As long as it takes, with any luck, you should all be back by the start of the Chunin exams," Hiruzen replied. "If that is not the case you will all be compensated for your lost time. Anymore? Dismissed."

Kabuto bowed and left, he knew he had no time, so he penned a quick message to his master before he joined the others in leaving the village. Three hours later he realized something was up, every one of the Shinobi sent on this mission was a member of Danzo's ROOT.

Arriving at their destination Kabuto realized he would not be able to warn his master, that is, once he saw who the Shinobi in charge turned out to be.

* * *

Tank just sat in her chair as she stared at the boys, Shino Aburame just stared back at her in the style of his clan. Shikamaru Nara looked ready to fall asleep as he waited.

"Why did you lie?" she asked finally.

"When did we lie?' Shino asked calmly.

"You two boys used your clones to great effect during that village run," she replied. "You Mr. Nara gave your father, a Shinobi I actually respect, a good fight. And you Mr. Aburame, beat your mother and father using your bug clones."

Sitting back crossing her arms,

"And you want to tell me the two of you forgot about them when facing me? Never, you two don't forget things like that."

Shika just looked at the other boy and gave a small nod.

"Normally when we face an older Shinobi, they tend to test us, to give us time to show them what we can do and where we lack," Shino started.

"We only ever seen your skill in regard to the spar with Mama Chi-Chi, which we figured was little more than play-fighting between the two of you," Shikamaru continued.

"We wanted to see what you could do," the boys said as one.

"But neither of us thought you could take us out so quickly," Shino finished.

The woman stared at them before nodding,

"Chief evaluates, he waits and gives you time to show him what you can do. I do not, I hit hard, fast, and with intent to end it quickly." Tank replied as she stood. "And if either of you ever fights Mai...she is faster."

"Any word on Naruto?" Shino asked the woman as she turned to leave the room

* * *

Anko woke and sat up with a start, she quickly looked around and found herself in her apartment.

"Missstressss isss awake," the voice of San the Cobra alerted the snake summoner that she had guests.

Hayate, Yugao, Iruka, and Shizune walked into her bedroom. Shizune quickly went over and started checking Anko's vitals.

"What happened?" Anko asked as she noticed the strange looks on her friends' faces.

"You have been asleep three days," Yugao replied. "Removing that seal took a lot out of you."

"Remove...it's really gone?" Anko asked grabbing her neck, before looking down at herself. "Who the hell put me in pajamas?"

"I did," Iruka replied. "We were not sure..."

"I sleep naked," she growled. "I don't care, I sleep naked."

The woman glared at Yugao who looked as if she was about to interrupt.

"Hold still," Shizune spoke finally as she started to check over the hole the snake had come out of. Finding it healing correctly, Shizune relaxed.

"What do you remember?" Hayate asked.

"Pain, all I remember is pain the moment he started to remove the seal," Anko sat back against her headboard.

Hayate gave the woman a detailed report of the extraction, stopping just after Chief removed the snake. Anko shivered at the thought of having a snake that large inside her,

"We do not need any of those comments," Yugao spoke as Anko looked like she was going to make a very bad joke.

"Fine," Anko huffed. "So, what is the verdict?" she asked looking at Shizune.

"You seem to be in better health than ever, but..." Shizune replied.

"But what?" Anko growled.

"You need to lay off the Dango," Yugao answered.

Shock and fear crossed Anko's face, that had been the most scandalizing thing her friend had ever said to her. (in her mind anyway.)

"The effort you put into keeping that seal under control and dormant used up so much energy," Yugao growled back. "You were burning through around four thousand calories a day. Without it and that effort, you will end up joining the Akimichi clan."

Anko paled and looked down at herself, running her hands over her body making sure she was still her trim self. After giving a shutter of fear she looked at her friend.

"I am not built to be like that," Anko spoke.

Yugao smiled as she knew her friend got the message and learned the lesson. Anko looked around and reached out to pet Itch-Nii, the Albino python.

"Where is Kurenai?" Anko asked after a moment of silence.

Everyone froze, Iruka cleared his throat.

"She is with Hinata," the Chunin spoke.

"What's wrong," Anko looked at the group. "What happened to Hinata?"

"Hinata is fine," Yugao replied. "There was a problem with the Seal extraction, Naruto almost died."

"He is still having to fight to stay alive," Hayate finished.

* * *

Hinata stood outside the door to the operating room, several times someone had tried to move her. Both Hiashi and Kyoko had tried to knock her out, both failed, with Hiashi having to stay the night in his own hospital bed and her aunt had to take several hours to get movement back in her arms.

Hinata had not said a word since she saw Naruto fall, Kurenai realizing first the girl would not be moved away from the blonde just stood there with her quietly.

The light went out and a few moments later the door opened, and a gurney was wheeled out, Hinata spotted Naruto and almost smiled. He was not nearly as pale as when he first went in. He was still pale, but she could see Lord Kurama's chakra slowly covering his body and healing him.

Without a word she just turned and followed the orderlies that were moving the boy. Tsunade and Chi-Chi came out next and stopped in front of Kurenai.

"It was close," Tsunade started. "Kurama kept trying to heal him when we started to cut."

"Had to remind the furball to give us a chance," Chi-Chi added.

"Once we got him open we found it," Tsunade started walking and the other two followed. "A substance on his heart, I need to run some tests but it..."

"It appears to be the same kind of poison that snake, Chief removed, was producing," Chi-Chi finished and looked at the blonde medical-nin. "Go sleep, tests can wait, I will watch him, you need rest."

And the large woman just gave a light shove to Tsunade as a remind her. Kurenai thanked them both and went to find Hinata, the girl was Sitting by the bed holding the boy's hand.

A commotion alerted the woman and when she turned she spotted Anko arriving in a pair of pajamas,

"You're up," the red-eyed woman gave a weak smile.

"How is he?" Anko asked as she stared at the boy.

"He just got out of surgery, so I do not know," Kurenai replied.

"I can't believe he almost died...for me," Anko spoke after several minutes of silence.

"You are a Kunoichi that is loyal to the village, and his friend," Hinata spoke finally. "He would die for you, and never think twice."

"This village doesn't deserve him," Anko replied as she moved a chair and sat next to Hinata.

Kurenai grabbed another chair and joined them.

"No, they don't."

The room fell back into silence and after a while, Anko started to fidget,

"Problem Anko?" Kurenai asked quietly.

"I'm not sure what to do now," Anko replied. "I always said that if anyone could remove that thing. That I would give myself to a lifetime in service of them. Mind, _Body,_ and soul."

The glare that Hinata sent made the snake woman smile.

"But it looks like I cannot keep that promise," Anko finished and hugged the glaring Hyuga.

"Anko, behave," Kurenai replied as she fought the smile back.

* * *

Choji, Lee, and Neji were tasked with finding the Sage, after searching all the bathhouses. (Neji almost getting caught and accused of peeking with his Byakugan) and coming up empty, the two boys started to check the bars.

"Ok, I am running out of ideas," Neji spoke as they left the last bar in the village.

"We could check the gay bars," Lee suggested with a straight face.

Neji looked...concerned.

"You think he would go to them?" Choji asked.

"Well, if he wanted to get drunk and not be found, would any of us think to look there?" Lee replied.

The other two boys stopped to think about it, slowly Choji and Neji looked at each other.

"That kind of makes sense," Choji spoke.

"Do you know where those bars are, I have never looked for them before," Neji asked.

Before Lee or Choji could respond, the wind changed, and a strong scent of alcohol reached their noses. Taking that as a sign the three boys quickly followed it. They came across Shino and Shika as all five boys came to the entrance to 93.

"Looking for Ero-sennin?" Shino asked calmly.

The boys nodded and as one they turned to enter the training ground.

They found him, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, was laying in the grass, naked and drunk out of his mind,

"Ero-Sennin?" Choji started. "Are you alive?"

Jiraiya rolled until he was face down in the water and farted.

"That is debatable," a voice spoke up.

The boys looked up as the old Shinobi they had seen with the Hokage since their return from the tournament walked to the lake shore and pulled the drunk out of the water.

"I am Kosuke, Genin of Konoha," the Shinobi spoke as he tried slapping the drunk.

"We have seen you around," Lee spoke.

"You say you are a Genin?" Shino asked as he moved closer to assist.

"That is a long story," the man replied. "Right now, we need to get this drunk lecher sober."

"He seems pretty saturated," Shika started. "How do you plan to sober him up any time soon?"

Choji got an idea and leaned close to whisper,

"Summon Ma and Pa,"

Jiraiya was so plastered he just went through the signs and next thing the boys knew,

"Jiraiya what have we told you about..." Pa started before he got a good look.

Jiraiya laid back on the grass, eyes glazed and started singing...badly.

"Dad told me once, that of all the summoning clans, the Toad clan had the best cures for being drunk and hangovers," Choji spoke up when the other boys looked at him in question.

"What the hell happened this time?" Ma asked as she opened her tiny purse and started pulling out mushrooms, herbs, a pot, and several jars of crickets.

"Well," Kosuke started...

* * *

"So... Anko is awake?" Sakura asked as she looked at Ino and Yakumo.

"Seems like it, I saw her running towards the hospital," Yakumo replied.

"I wonder what she will be like now that the seal is gone," Ino asked. (hope had started to fill her eyes)

"The same, maybe more protective of Naruto," Asuma spoke as he and Kiba arrived at the girls' location.

"Why would you think she would be any different?" Kiba asked calmly.

"Well...we figured the seal and the pain...was affecting her personality," Sakura started.

"Oh, you believed it was the seal that gave her the signature perverse insanity we have all come to know and love?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"Um," Ino and Sakura replied not able to say more.

"Anko was in the same academy class and me," Asuma started. "And I can assure you...she was insane long before Orochimaru got a hold of her.

"From what the Hokage told me," Kiba started. "That insanity saved her."

"How?" the girls asked at the same time.

"That seal was designed to enslave a person to his will, it gave them a big boost in power," Asuma started. "but the person would soon find his will broke and turned...he or she would be unable to resist the snake, doing exactly what he wanted whether they wanted to or not."

"Yet Anko was able to not only survive getting the seal," Kiba continued. "Her two teammates did not, but she was able to resist his control AND remain loyal to the Leaf."

"That is why my father always kept her around and kept the ass holes off her back, her loyalty to the Leaf was unbreakable."

"How did she resist it?" Yakumo asked again.

"She is insane," Kiba replied as it if was an easy decision. Seeing the girls did not yet get it. "You can't break the will of an insane person. Don't worry we still have the sexy perverted Anko that we all love."

"And if dad is right," Asuma continued. "She could become more dangerous and wilder than before."

All three girls paled.

* * *

Sasuke was finally leaving the ANBU headquarters, he did not know how long he had been there doing laundry, but it felt like weeks.

"Impressive," Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke stopped and looked around, then up, there sitting atop the door frame was his sensei. First, he wanted to get mad, but a thought crossed his mind,

"I am not the only one to be forced to wash laundry...am I?"

"Nope, that is a standard punishment for any ANBU that gets caught trying to sneak into places," Kakashi replied as he put his book away and jumped down.

"All members of the ANBU have been forced to do that, you are not that special."

"That was a nightmare, just how many dirty drawers does a Shinobi have?" Sasuke growled and turned to walk.

"Just be glad they did not give you the Kunoichi laundry," Kakashi shuttered. "A Shinobi learns things from THAT laundry they are better off not learning."

"I have not seen the sun in... how long was I in there?" Sasuke asked.

"The better part of five days," the Jonin replied. "Would not have lasted as long if you hadn't bitched so much that first day. Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah, the men need to learn how to wipe their asses better," the Uchiha growled then looked at the Jonin. "Did my brother have to do that?"

"I told you, ALL ANBU have done that at least once," Kakashi replied. "I think your brother once did it for eight days straight. the other ANBU were intentionally going out and trashing their clothes each day to keep him working."

"The ANBU don't like me very much...do they?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"We were forced to kiss your ass by the council," Kakashi replied. "Now that we don't have them breathing down our necks...let's just say, you are not meeting our expectations."

"And this," Sasuke pointed back to the building. "Will make me stronger?"

"Do you plan to ever get caught again...knowing what is in store for you?" Kakashi smiled as he watched Sasuke actual learn a lesson...

* * *

"How did the poison get in his heart?" Hiruzen asked his student.

"That I can't figure out," Tsunade as she looked at her notes. "And I think the only one that could tell us is the fur...Lord Kurama."

Tsunade had to catch herself, it had been made clear the only one with the right to call the fox 'furball' was Naruto and Chief.

"And until Chief returns, we have no way of speaking to the fox," Jiraiya added. "Any word on when he will return?"

The Hokage and Tsunade both shook their heads,

"Any idea where he went?" the Sage asked.

"No," Tsunade replied. "After I told him what I found when we first tested the snake's venom from the floor, he just growled and charged out of the village, said something like 'she didn't'. but don't quote me on that he was growling and moving fast."

"Where is the snake?" Hiruzen asked confused.

"Still on my exam table last I looked, which is strange. If it had been a summoning why has it not poofed away yet?" Tsunade replied and she and the Hokage looked at the sage.

"If he brought the snake from the Cave without summoning it...it would not poof," Jiraiya replied. "I have never seen a snake with those markings."

"Go and learn all you can about that snake," Hiruzen spoke after a moment. "We might have to remove another one of those seals and I don't want any surprises."

"Another one?" Tsunade asked.

"There is no telling how many people he had marked before, or how many more he will mark," Jiraiya started. "If we kill him now, he will just have one of his underlings use a seal to revive him. he will go to ground and we won't see him again until he is ready."

"We need to beat him, but not kill him till after we remove all of the seals he has placed," Hiruzen. "I would like to remove the seal without killing the host if possible. We know how Orochimaru likes to volunteer people without their consent. Some are bound to be victims themselves."

"Wish it all you want sensei," Jiraiya spoke. "Some will be beyond saving, and death is the only mercy."

"Dismissed," Hiruzen replied and waved a hand as he turned to leave.

The two Sannin watched their teacher leave and both turned and walked the other way.

"You got over your hangover rather quickly," Tsunade started.

"I was drunk, not hungover," Jiraiya replied. "And the longer someone is drunk the more stew Ma pours down their throat. It is still the fastest way to sober a person up."

"You never used that on me," Tsunade replied as they entered a door that led to Tsunade's personal lab.

"You were never that messed up, that seal of your's tends to handle a lot," Jiraiya replied as they stepped to the table.

On the table was the snake, it was coiled and turned so its eight-teen foot length would fit on the table. It was white, pure white and had the arrow-shaped head like a pit viper. On the back of the head, where the skull meets the first vertebra there was a set of barbs that almost looked like horns.

Neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade had ever seen a snake like this one,

"Where do you wish to start?" Jiraiya asked calmly.

"With this," a voice sounded out of the corner.

Chief walked out of the shadows as if he was a Nara. held up his hand and showed them a small glass vial with a strange kanji on it,

"Test this and check it against the venom we collected from the snake," Chief ordered and put the vial on the table. "And do be careful, If I am right this substance is about a hundred times more dangerous than the snake produced."

Tsunade took the vial and began the long slow task of taking some of the substance out and putting it through different tests. Chief started to look over every inch of the snake, running fingers over each scale. Jiraiya stood by and watched, after several minutes of silence the sage started to inform Chief about Naruto and the poison in his heart.

"It is the same," Tsunade spoke as she finished. "Well, almost the same. Whoever produced the substance you gave me is older than this snake. But not by much, I would say it was this snakes parent...Where did you get it?"

"From the source," Chief replied. "A long time ago, before the villages, I got that from the parent snake. That would explain why Naruto and Kurama combined could not heal it, it is a poison almost as old as the Fox."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked as she stepped to the table and watched the man work his way down the snake.

"Something very old," Chief replied much to the Sannins' glares as they realized he wasn't going to tell.

"What are you looking for?" Jiraiya asked to stop Tsunade from ranting.

"This get the mag," Chief spoke and Tsunade grabbed the magnifying glass.

Chief slowly pulled up a small scale to reveal some sort of marking. Under the mag, the Sannin saw a seal tattooed into the skin,

"This is a slave seal. Orochimaru used it to enslave this snake and force it into the seal." Chief told them as he worked to cut the seal away.

Once he finished the snake started to dissolve until there was nothing but dirt and ash.

"This is the best news I have heard all week," Chief spoke as he looked at the seal.

"Why?" the Sannin both asked.

"Cause it means these snakes have not allied with him, we may just have found a new ally for the Leaf."

Chief put the bit of skin with the seal in the vial he had brought and reclaimed all the rest Tsunade had been doing tests on, even the ones from the snake on the table.

"I am going to go speak with furball and wake the kid," Chief informed them as he turned and left the room...

* * *

Mai had joined the girls as they sat around Naruto's bed. Hinata and Anko would just sit there and watch (it was the longest Anko has ever gone without making noise, not counting missions) Kurenai would stand behind the two and Mai sat in the window reading a book. Before the door opened Mai perked up and put her feet on the floor.

Chief walked into the room quietly but with purpose and moved straight to the bed ignoring the ladies. Those same quick seals later and Chief touched the seal on Naruto at the same time as he touched Hinata's shoulder.

"What?" Hinata called as she fell to her knee in the middle of a forest.

Looking around it appeared to have had a rough time, as there was a lot of burned trees. She saw her grandfather walking towards a clearing. In said clearing there was a set of massive Bars with a Seal on them, behind the bars was the massive fox. Hinata froze when she first saw the demon lord. Then she spotted Naruto laying asleep on a rock just before the bars, and all fear left her as she ran to the blonde.

"Rough week?" Chief asked the fox.

"If that large chested blonde had not gotten to us we would have been dead," the fox replied. "the Uzumaki blood and I worked our asses off just keeping him alive long enough for her to get in."

"How did it reach his heart?" Chief asked.

"Through the fingers, it went up through his arms, and I was able to repair that, but it seems that it was designed to go straight to the heart," Kurama replied. "There is only one creature that can produce a poison of that strength."

"Yeah, I just confirmed it, the snake seemed to have stolen and enslaved her offspring," Chief nodded.

"She did not give them willing?" the fox asked.

"No, if she had he would not have had to use a slave seal."

"That can be good or bad," the fox nodded.

"How long before you can add the poison?" Chief asked.

The fox shook his head,

"Without my access to the yin chakra," the fox started.

"You don't have," chief interrupted. "Hmmm, that is probably why Naruto has such trouble with Genjutsu."

"Yes," the fox replied. "I know I should have told you before."

Chief waved a hand, "You and I will always fight like this...in the blood. What happened to your Yin?"

"That blonde took it with him when he sealed me in his son," Kurama replied. "And one of the reasons I did not tell you or the boy is because I can still feel it."

Chief looked at him confused.

"I don't know why, but it's there. It is weak like it's holding on by a thread,"

Chief looked at the fox, then his eyes moved to the SEAL.

"Can you work with it...even a little?" Chief asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I never tried in fear of that thread breaking." the Fox replied.

"We will have to test it sometime," Chief nodded and turned to look at the kids. "Time to wake him up."

"So that is Hinata?" the Fox spoke.

Hinata's eyes shot open, she had not heard a single word the Fox and her Grandfather had said until the Fox addressed her. She stood quickly and turned to them and bowed to the demon lord.

"I am honored to meet you, Lord Kurama," Hinata spoke.

The fox just looked at her then snorted in his way,

"Ok my job is done, wake the boy...I need to sleep," and with that, the fox just turned and walked to the shadowy part of his forest/cell.

Not sure what to do Hinata just looked at Chief then at the sleeping Naruto,

"How...how do we wake him?" she asked and looked at the man.

Chief for his part just moved, grabbed Naruto's ankle and pulled him off the rock and dragged him to a small creek of water,

"Damn it that's cold," Naruto shouted as he hit the water.

Naruto sat up in the water and looked around, first he found Chief. Arms crossed and glaring, next he spotted Hinata, looking happier than he had seen her in a while, ' _ok, I must have been in trouble,'_ he thought. Then he saw the Fox sleeping in his forest cell.

"Wait, Hinata," Naruto started as he pointed at the girl then at the furball. "She can come here too?"

Hinata shrugged not sure what to tell him, Chief just growled and ignored the question.

"What did I say about oversleeping?" Chief barked.

"You said I will get all the sleep I need when I am dead," Naruto shouted back as he stood up.

"Almost dead is not dead, you have been asleep five days, time to get back to work."

"Five days...what happened?" Naruto asked.

"First wake up," Chief replied. "These doctors and nurses have better things to do then take care of your butt," and with that, the Chief just vanished. Leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Umm...how do I get?" Hinata started.

"do you wish to leave?" Naruto asked.

"Uh...yes I..."

Hinata woke up in her chair and lifted her head from the bed looking around.

"Welcome back," Kurenai smiled though her eyes showed she had been worried.

Naruto yawned as he woke, "Ok first things first...get me out of here," he said as he looked around the hospital.

"Take him home," Chief spoke before anyone. "He should be able to heal up quickly tonight, everyone meets at the Hokage's office at seven tomorrow morning."

* * *

Getting Naruto out of the hospital was not hard, getting him to wait long enough to get dressed and not run out in just the hospital gown with his ass hanging out...that took some doing.

As Naruto walked and spoke with Hinata and his friends about what had been happening in the five days he was out, Kurenai walked behind them as she carried Anko on her back,

"You're awfully quiet," the woman asked her friend.

"He saved my life...removed the seal...I wasn't lying...I am not sure how to repay him," Anko replied in a whisper.

"Do not dwell on it," Kurenai answered.

"Hey," Naruto spoke up as he finally looked around. "Why are we here, I thought Chief said take me to my place to rest and heal?"

"He did," Shino replied. "We remembered how you mentioned getting a new place with your winnings."

"Yeah," Kiba continued. "So, we took a bunch of your money and went to find you a new hole to live in, I suggested someplace close to the sewer."

Naruto looked at the dog boy with a glare,

"The Hokage," Shika interrupted the coming fight. "Made a better suggestion, he told us about the house your parents use to live it. Now we learned it had been destroyed on the day you were born, but he was able to pull some strings and get the plans and a few pictures."

The group came to a stop and Hinata pointed. Naruto looked and spotted a lot of land with a brand-new house built.

"The Hokage got the builders working and he and the rest of us added as many clones as we could to speed things up," Choji smiled.

"Welcome to your new home Naruto," Hinata smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

After a good night sleep, Naruto and everyone else was crammed into the Hokage's office the next morning.

"So, I am sure you all need answers to a few unanswered questions...right?" Chief spoke as he sat on the Hokage's desk.

Most nodded, they knew that question was rhetorical.

"All questions should be answered in about seven to ten days," Chief replied. "Anko I want you to work with Hinata and Kyoko they know what I want you to do in that time, Kurenai too, but no one else is allowed to even ask...understand?"

Most looked confused,

"They hear what you said and will do what you told them," Hiruzen spoke from his chair. "I doubt anyone will understand till you finish this play, my friend."

Chief shrugged and pulled out a stopwatch, "That week should give me time to get to Kumo, finish that part of the plan and get back here. I will be taking Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji."

"What about me Chief?" Naruto asked as he sat by Hinata. (He tried to stay standing but Tsunade forced him into a seat.)

"I would like to take you Naruto," Chief spoke as he lifted a large blue binder. "But this is a mission for certified and licensed Shinobi. And as of this moment, your license is suspended."

Genma had his mouth hanging open and the senbon dropped out, no one knew what to say. The look on the blonde's face was that of pure terror. His dream of being a Shinobi had just been ripped from him.

"Chief," Shino started as no one else had spoken for several minutes. "Is there a way for Naruto to get the suspension lifted?"

Chief just smiled, "Glad you asked, yes all he has to do is complete this." and he put the large blue binder on a small table in front of the blonde.

Naruto gently untangled himself from Hinata's arms and stood up and started to lift the cover,

"What is it?" he asked.

"Every math test you ever failed or skipped while in the academy," Chief deadpanned.

Naruto vanished, not a sound was made he was just gone. Before anyone could even look the Hokage just sighed, took a deep drag from his pipe and slowly let the smoke out.

"Get...down," the old man spoke as an order.

Everyone looked at him, she could not help it, Hinata started laughing hysterically. There, hands and feet both on the hat, Naruto was crouched down on top of the Hokage.

"Take all the time you need," chief spoke. "No rush, but I leave in... Seventy-one hours thirty-eight minutes."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **not a cliffy.**

 **R/K**

 **1: ok understand how the poison worked?**

 **2: I wanted to see ma sobering up Jiraiya.**

 **3: not a harem for Naruto fic...but if there was...honestly Anko is the only second girl I would pic. I will always have Hinata and Naruto as the pair...if I did harem Anko would be the second and only other girl.**

 **4: Lee can mention checking gay bars with a straight face, Neji was...hesitant. naturally Gai teaching in involved (read new chance by Hektols)**

 **5: Sasuke had to wash a lot of dirty drawers, if you ever serve and get stuck on laundry detail you would understand...if not trust us it is a punishment.**

 **6: as I said not a cliff...**

* * *

Kushina could not stop laughing as they watched the screen,

"Aww my poor baby," she cried.

The binder was now sitting in the middle of the open area in 93 on a desk. Every few moments, Naruto's heads would pop up in a different place. from behind a tree, twenty feet away, then from behind the chair. Next, he would be hanging from a tree.

Finally, he was perched on the back of the chair and softly pawing the lid, but the moment he started to open it he hissed and ran.

"I know I shouldn't laugh but...that is just like my father," Kushina laughed again.

"Math is evil," her father replied with half the other redheads agreeing.

"How can seal masters be so scared of math?" a Nara asked.

"Don't know," one redhead replied. "They say we are born with Fūinjutsu in our blood. even the dumbest most ignorant un-educated Uzumaki could just get sealing. But math was something we always hated."

"feared is a better word," Hitomi corrected as she smiled at Kushina.

"Hey, Hinata is there," one cheered.

* * *

"Naruto, come here," Hinata called with a smile.

Against his better judgment, the blonde obeyed and slowly moved to sit in the chair.

"We don't have a lot of time left, so we need to get started," Hinata old him as she places a pencil in his hand.

"We?" Naruto asked.

"Chief said you had to complete it, he never said you had to do it alone," Shino spoke as he and Shika came up to stand by the desk.

"So, we are going to give you all the help we can," Kiba continued as he and Choji moved to stand behind the boy.

Choji just popped the knuckles in his hands and smiled.

Hinata slowly opened the cover of the binder, the second he saw the first number, Naruto gave a squeak and tried to get up. It took a moment to realize he had not moved, and then to realize Choji had a hand on each of his shoulders and was reminding the blonde of the Akimichi grip.

"One at a time Naruto-Kun," Hinata said with her smile and Naruto was lost in that smile.

* * *

 **A/n see? not a cliff**

 **well?**

 **this food bill is getting outrageous, could use a little or a lot of help.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N ok we are we are again, I own my stuff.**

 **And away we go**

* * *

Kakashi was struggling as he barely saw his opponent, twice he just dodged the kunai aimed at his side. He did a back-spin kick just hoping to push them back. Once he completed it and landed on his feet, the came face to face with a smiling Mai.

And by face to face, she was pressed to his body with no room between, that's when he realized she was on one foot the other was up between them with her ankle resting on his shoulder closest to her.

Now, for a quick second, Kakashi blushed as he thought about how close the woman was, and how flexible she was...then he remembered this was Mai.

Mai turned her foot putting it right behind his neck and then pulled it down hooking his neck with her heel and driving his face straight into the ground.

"You dropped your guard again," Chief spoke calmly. "Mai wins three to two."

"When the hell did she strip her clothes off?" Kakashi asked as he pulled his face from the dirt and sat down watching the woman get dressed.

They had been sparring, best of five. Kakashi quickly got the first two wins...then she stopped playing around.

"When you weren't looking," Chief replied as he stood up from the log he had been sitting on. "If the girls knew how easy it was to distract you, they would never let you live it down, and Chi-Chi would require you to go back through her training again."

"That would not be necessary...or wanted," Kakashi replied. "What's next?"

"Go check on the Uchiha," Chief replied as he turned and walked out of the training ground with Mai fully dressed and following him.

"I will need you on this one," he spoke, and she just nodded. "Don't worry I am betting you...or I get to tell them about you as soon as we get done in Kumo. If you do it right, he will demand the answers."

She gave a snort and smiled as they looked into the training ground where they spotted Naruto being 'helped'. True the kids looked to be relaxed as they spoke to the boy, but even from this distance Chief could see that Choji was still having to hold the boy down in the chair.

"He is just like his grandfather," Chief smiled and continued walking past heading back to the village.

* * *

Kabuto still did not know what to think as he rested in the barracks that were provided for the medics. He had not had a chance to get a new message to his master, the two in command never seemed to take their eyes off him. Yet, not a single negative word was spoken. The shinobi were very professional, handled all their duties with precision and skill, and the Snake traitor could not figure out who they were.

He knew he had seen them before...or at least heard of them. Before he could think about it more, another medic came in and told him he had the next shift. He could have sworn this whole thing was designed to keep him too busy, if he had not been so sure of his spying skills, he would think they knew about him...

* * *

"Ok, same as last time," Chief called as the three boys arrived. "Make your clones, we should be in Kumo in roughly twenty-four hours. So, have our plans ready in twenty."

With that Chief, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru all nodded and made their clones.

"Jiraiya, I want you at the mountain checking on that front. Tsunade, get with Katsuyu, and make sure our plan for the defense is set." Chief ordered as he waited.

The Sannins both nodded,

"I know we will be ready for him and his army...but we better plan for a lot of casualties," Tsunade replied. "Especially if Manda shows up, there is very little anti-venom for him and any of his offspring."

"Don't worry about that," Chief waved a hand. "That is for Anko to deal with."

"How?" the snake woman asked as she stood with Kurenai Asuma and Hinata.

"You are to work with Kyoko, Hinata, Chi-Chi, and Tank. get your chakra level high enough so you can summon the leader of the snake clan, should be roughly nine hundred clones worth," Chief replied.

"I AM NOT SUMMONING MANDA!" Anko screamed and looked at the man as if he was insane.

The Sannin also looked at the Chief as if he was nuts, Chief just smiled.

"Who said anything about Manda?" he asked calmly as he spotted a pair running at high speed.

Naruto was running holding the blue binder above his head, Hinata was keeping up with a large smile on her face.

"Got it done Chief," the blonde spoke as he reached the group.

The Chief took the binder, sat on a low wall and started going through each page. The boys quickly filled in the Blonde as to the reason Anko looked ready to kill...everyone.

"I asked, who said anything about Manda?" Chief asked again as he continued to look through the binder.

"You said you wanted me to summon the leader of the snakes," Anko replied. "That's Manda."

Chief smiled again, "Just who told you Manda was the leader?

"He did," Anko and Tsunade replied as one.

"Yes, he and Orochimaru have been adamant about it...they like to remind us...every...time," Jiraiya stopped speaking as the points started to connect.

"And you believe ANYTHING those two bastards say?" Chief smiled as he kept reading. "No, I will not tell you who is the leader of the snakes...I like surprises, most of the time."

Anko growled and was about to jump at Chief when both Kurenai and Asuma grabbed her and put her on her friends back. Just then Hiruzen arrived.

"About ready?" he asked looking at Naruto and the blue book.

"Almost," Chief replied.

"To be honest," the old man started. "I am glad you did not take Hinata, the Hyuga clan maybe changing, but it would still be unwise to take an unsealed Byakugan to Kumo, they have been after it for a while."

"You misunderstand me, Lord Hokage," Chief replied. "I have full intention of taking an unsealed Byakugan with me to Kumo."

Everyone looked at him as if he had lost what was left of his sanity.

"And if he is not here in thirty seconds I am breaking every bone in his body," Chief finished and closed the binder before tossing it to Mai who had just arrived and stored the binder in her bag.

"I am here Chief," Hiashi spoke...

* * *

No one spoke as the group arrived at the border to the Land of Lightning. They had been running as fast as Choji could maintain. (Which was a hell of a lot faster than he used to be able to do.)

"Ok let's rest a bit," Chief called.

Choji hit his knees as he gasped for air. Naruto and Shikamaru both went to help their friend as Shino looked at his watch.

"We are ahead of schedule, it has only been twelve hours," the Aburame spoke.

"Yes, we made good time," Chief replied as he sipped some water. "You have improved greatly Mr. Akimichi."

Choji just nodded and waved a hand. Mai smiled and kneeled next to the large boy and handed him a container of food that Teuchi had made for them.

Hiashi had not spoken, he had not gotten a very warm welcome when he arrived dressed in his Jonin gear. He knew he had a lot of ground to make up in the eyes of these boys, though he was making progress, he knew Naruto had yet to settle their debt.

The mistakes he made in regard to both his daughter AND the fact Minato was his best friend, the Hyuga clan leader should of and could have done a lot better.

Chief put a hand in his coat and pulled out a small furry creature, it was the smallest monkey Shino had ever seen.

"Chu, head back and inform Hiruzen and Kyoko that we are ready for the clones to dispel any time," Chief told the creature who just nodded and poofed away.

"So, we wait here?" Hiashi asked.

"No," Chief replied as he spotted Choji get to his feet. "We walk, we are already five hours ahead of my schedule."

Hiashi just nodded as the group started to walk at a steady relaxed pace. The boys joked around, Mai teased Naruto about how happy he looked when he finished the math tests. Chief just walked behind Hiashi in silence, and the Hyuga looked to be getting increasingly nervous every second.

"Are you sure I cannot put my contacts in?" Hiashi asked calmly. "I am bound to draw unwanted attention."

"If I wanted to hide the fact you were a Hyuga...I would have left you at the village," Chief replied as he felt his clone dispel.

"Get ready," Chief called.

After a few minutes, each person received their memories from the clones,

"Seriously?" Naruto asked. "You don't want me to do anything?"

"No," Chief replied. "I want you to keep yourself and Bee out of the fight."

"Chief we understand our roles," Shino started. "But you were vague on why you don't want Naruto and this Jonin Bee to fight."

"Eight-tails," Chief replied.

Naruto slapped he head and held it, "Calm down I can't understand your growling."

Choji was thinking over the information on his task while Shino and Shika just waited for the blonde to finish his talk with the fox.

"So, let me see if I understand this," Naruto started as the group began to walk. "The reason you don't want me and this Bee guy fighting..."

"One: he has no lock on his seal, two: he and his partner have had more years to train and work together," Chief interrupted as he held up fingers. "Three: Gyūki could always go pound for pound with Kurama, even though the fox has one more tail. Those two never could finish a fight."

Naruto was nodding and rubbing his head.

"Is Lord Kurama arguing those facts?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

"No, he is just growling really loud," Naruto replied.

"So," Chief spoke up. "Need to keep him and yourself out of the fight, because should you two get into it...That would be the end of the cloud village, as well as most people there. AND still, nothing would get settled."

"Hey Chief," Choji spoke up. "We are heading straight into the Cloud Village, right? How can you be so sure we will be meeting these people...there are a lot of Shinobi and Kunoichi in Kumo."

"Good question," Chief replied.

The boys and Hiashi waited for him to explain more until they realized he had no intentions of explaining.

* * *

"Sorry boss, this just came in," Darui spoke as he walked into the office of A, the Fourth Raikage.

"What?" the Raikage asked as he was busy going over the reports he had been receiving from the scouting teams he had sent out.

"There is a group of Shinobi from Konohagakure, they arrived and as they checked in at the gate they mentioned coming to see you," Darui replied.

"Tell them I don't have time now," A replied.

"They said they would wait, and paid for rooms at the Inn, three months in advance, "Darui replied as he read the report and looked bored while doing it.

That got the large fighter to stop and sit back in his chair while looking at one of his most trusted Shinobi.

"Who are there...what do they look like?"

"There are two adult males and four boys, appear to be Genin," Darui started.

"Describe the Genin,"

"Only one who appeared to be the leader signed a name, but the boys...One looks like a Nara, one an Aburame, an Akimichi and a blonde kid that seems to be a moron...judging by how the other three boys have told him to stop making a scene, 'you moron',

Raikage just stroked his goatee thinking.

"The two adults?"

"That's the thing, one looks like a Hyuga, without a seal on his forehead. Sorry, again no name," Darui replied.

"And the leader of this group?"

"A big man almost as big as you, though a little slimmer, wears a westerns style suit with a long black leather trench and dark glasses with guards hiding his eyes," Darui replied.

A just placed both of his hands, palms down, on the center of the desk,

"And his name?"

"Chief Kuzai,"

The desk broke in half as the Raikage grew tense and pressed down.

"So, he is here," A started. He looked to his assistant Mabui, "Call for my brother and his team."

Next, he wrote down a note and handed it to Darui, "Send this to Yugito, then return here."

Darui quickly bowed and left, A sat there waiting as he thought over this situation. Kuzai was back, something happened in Suna, and now Kuzai was here. A was not a stupid man and knew all was connected.

"Yo, brotha, what yo' need?" B walked in and spotted the look in his brother's eyes.

"Kuzai is here and wishes a meeting," A replied and B just went silent.

"Kuzai?" Samui asked quietly as she looked at Karui and Omoi, her teammates.

Both her teammates just shrugged.

Darui returned and before the next round of questions started.

"Mabui, as soon as Kuzai and his group approach the building, get everyone out. Myself, Darui, B, and his team will meet them," A spoke as he stood and walked around his broken desk.

"Boss/Lord Raikage?" Darui and Mabui both replied as one.

"We know the Chief," B started. "This is a challenge, meeting him person for person. No more no less."

"Then why did you send for Yugito?" Darui asked.

"Kuzai has a shadow," both A and B replied. "It is very rare he goes anywhere without her," B finished.

* * *

Naruto and the group calmly left the Inn and headed for the large building he had been told was the Raikage tower. Never being to another Shinobi village all the boys were looking around. Some studying...some looking around for food/ramen stands, and one enjoying the clouds.

"What makes you think he will see us?" Hiashi asked calmly. "The guard at the gate mentioned the Raikage was busy."

"He will see me," Chief replied.

As they entered the lobby of the building they spotted a lone woman standing next to the lift.

"Chief Kuzai and group from Konohagakure?" she asked respectfully.

"So, he did remember," Chief smiled and looked around as the rest entered the lift.

The woman bowed and then headed for the exit out of the building.

"You are going to have to explain this at some point," Naruto looked at the Chief with a smile.

"I entered the village open, showing just who I bring and how many...he knows about Mai. This is a challenge to meet me, body for body, a challenge to see if he had lost any courage."

The lift opened they were met by,

' _How does he always know who we will be facing?'_ Shika thought as he looked at the Raikage, his brother and Jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails, Killer Bee, the assistant and 'right arm' of the Raikage and the three members of B's team.

Chief stood there waiting, watching, and before anyone could speak Naruto stepped up.

"Killer Bee of Kumo, Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf," he held out his fist. "I believe you knew my father, who gave you the title and name Killer. We should go over and sit an talk about things of a random nature."

B stared at the kid unsure, his brother grew tense at the name Uzumaki and the fact he just claimed to be Minato's son.

"An' why would I wish to do that," B asked as he motioned to the tension in the room.

His fist was still raised waiting so Naruto just pointed a finger at the large man,

"Eight," then pointed the finger at himself. "Nine," then again offered the fist bump.

Every one of the Kumo Shinobi stopped and stared at the blonde,

"And a fight between us, would not be wise. We would destroy half the village or more and kill far too many people...and nothing would be settled between them, nor would our mission be complete."

B stared at the kid, then bumped the fist.

"He's right brother...me and him need to sit this one out."

The Raikage saw this and looked between his brother and the Chief. "Clever, point to you."

Then the Raikage looked and noticed Hiashi,

"So that is what this is about? well come in my office," and he started backing up into his office never taking his eyes off the Chief. Darui waited for Chief to enter then entered the office alongside Hiashi. Neither spoke a word.

"So, what do we do now?" Samui asked calmly as the three boys from Leaf watched them slowly moving into positions.

Choji moved to stand in front of the older blonde, Shikamaru in front of the boy and Shino was across from the red-headed woman. Being an older Genin with several years' experience, Samui was not letting the Leaf shinobi pick who fought who and started rearranging so she took on the Nara, Omoi challenged the quiet one in glasses and Karui was against the large one.

The silence was so thick B thought he could cut it with his blade, Naruto just sat on a chair and smiled at the big man. The blonde watched and almost made a clone henged into a tumbleweed to roll across the floor, almost but held himself. He did smile when he heard B give a whistle that sounded like it came from a western style movie.

"Oh, this is bad," Omoi started his rant. "We are going to fight. And kill Shinobi from Leaf, then they will retaliate, and we will be in another war. The peace will end and nothing will be left. Or they will kill us...and the Village will go to war with Leaf..."

Now before Karui could 'lose' her temper and smack her teammate,

"That is a well thought out possibility of a probable outcome to this situation," Shino replied straight-faced.

All three from Kumo stared at the boy, no one had been able to resist one of Omoi rants. they had been using his pessimism as a weapon to distract opponents for a while. And he was so good even Karui forgot it was a trick at times (hints why he hit him so much).

Samui then realized she took her eyes off a Shinobi everyone guessed was a Shadow using Nara, snapping her eyes back to the boy he was down to a knee and she jumped trying to avoid the shadow trail inching for her. She twisted in mid-air and came down on the boy who had to dodge to his left as she had pulled her tanto and was looking to end it quick.

Shikamaru was quick as he rolled and pulled a kunai, the two clashed for several moments before Samui jumped back to get some room and the moment she landed large spikes of shadow came out of the floor. At least half a dozen with points touching the sides of her neck, under her chin under her arm and in her ribs under her chest.

The older Kumo Kunoichi was forced to stay on the tips of her toes.

"Samui," Omoi shouted as he pulled his sword.

But he did not get it far cause the moment it had cleared the sheath it was stuck, looking he found the boy with the glasses behind him and using two Baston sticks. he held them in a way that caught the sword. A movement in the corner of Omoi eye had him turn and see another of the boy attacking with a kunai.

He knew one was a Clone...and he guessed a shadow clone as a normal one could not carry a weapon, Omoi, using speed not many would think a Genin of his age would have, released one hand off his pinned sword handle and drew a Kunai and went to stab the charging boy.

Just before the point of the blade reached the Leaf Shinobi, he exploded. Next thing Omoi knew, he had hundreds if not thousands of bugs covering his body.

Omoi hit the ground out, as the Clone that was holding his sword poofed. Only B noticed that the actual boy had never moved from his spot.

Karui had not been idle, the moment Samui had made a noise and started her attack on Shikamaru, the red-headed kunoichi reached and pulled her sword with amazing speed. She went straight into a horizontal slash and the large boy, never seeing him use his signs.

Choji pulled the sleeve of his shirt back to the elbow, then used his family Jutsu to make his arm grow to twice his normal thickness and a darker shade.

Had she used lightning chakra with her sword like her sensei, she might have been able to do something, but she had not reached that point in her training. So, this time it was steel verses Akimichi...

The sword shattered the moment it met flesh.

Karui had no idea that could happen, she stood there, arms extended, as she stared at the broken sword handle in her hands. Choji was not idle as he moved up and under an armpit put an arm across and over her other shoulder and grabbed her and gave judo slam by lifting her and spinning his body to put her on the floor.

The slam was able to shake the girl and she growled and tried to move and get back up, but Choji never stopped moving as he was able to get her into a triangle choke hold and held her arm right.

"That," B spoke. "was fast."

He checked his watch, it had only been ten minutes since his brother left the room and all three of his students were down.

"Chief trained us well and knew who your brother would have waiting for us," Naruto nodded. "They need to stop resisting, we are only here to detain not injure."

B looked at the blonde then at the group,

"Alright, that's enough. You three stand down, you lost so just stay down and learn from this."

It was more like 'you two' Omoi was out, but Samui and Karui were still looking to get back up. When B gave the order Samui, who was still standing on her toes, gave a nod and the shadow spikes slowly pulled away. The blonde kunoichi calmly went to her knees. Karui was not yet ready to give up, she had not spoken but was still struggling to break the grip of the boy's legs.

"Karui," B barked. "That is an Akimichi, you are a long way from being able to match his strength, yield."

"Yes, sensei," she growled as Choji calmly released her.

"Seeing as you know Chief, are you that surprised?" Naruto asked calmly as Shika just stood and started searching his pockets.

"You gave them to Shino," Choji called as he saw this.

Shino just pulled the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out to hand to the waiting Nara. Who lit it and took a drag.

B watched, he knew about the Nara clan, and their habit,

"To answer the question, yes," B replied. "We sent had reports from Leaf, there was no mention of Chief AND I know these boys."

Naruto simply waited.

"Shikamaru Nara, son of Shikaku Nara. Jonin commander of Konohagakure, Choji Akimichi son of Chōza and Chika Akimichi, and Shino Aburame, son of Shibi Aburame. Our latest reports show they were rather low in your Academy class rankings."

"Good to see we were able to keep our secret," Naruto smiled. "For the record, I was 'Dead Last'."

"Minato's boy...last?" B scuffed.

"Log nasty story...tell you about it later after Chief and your brother finish," Naruto smiled.

Just then the doors to the Raikage's office burst open as the door looked to be shredded, and out came Chief and A as they were fighting fist to fist.

* * *

Yugito had arrived at the Raikage's tower just as Mabui and the rest of the occupants were leaving. She had read the Raikage's note and instructions but was not sure what it meant. The moment she entered the door of the rower and looked towards the lift, she knew.

There waiting was a woman with black hair with red highlights, the woman spotted her, and she just smiled. Yugito watched as the woman turned and motioned to the side where the Kumo Kunoichi noticed a table set with cubs and a teapot.

"What do you want?" Yugito asked confused.

The woman just started using sign language,

' _Let...us...rest...and...have...some...tea,"_

 **"Something is off,"** Matatabi spoke to her partner.

" _I know...who is she?"_ the Jinchūriki replied.

"You will stand down and move," the blonde woman replied and pulled a kunai.

The woman just sighed and took a fighting position, then started signing again. What she read made the Jonin freeze,

 _Here... kitty...kitty._

* * *

Mai really wanted to have tea, she knew Yugito Nii and knew her to be a very strong Kunoichi as well as a Jinchūriki. She sighed when the Kumo woman refused her offer and got ready. The moment she spotted the blonde hesitate Mai attacked quickly pulling out her Karambit knives.

She smiled as she noticed the Jonin was able to dodge her but was thrilled as it was clear that she had been underestimated. Mai attacked fast and hard never giving the woman a chance to counter.

* * *

Yugito was pushed back and was forced into constantly retreating. Then without warning the Leaf Shinobi stopped jumped back and again pointed to the table set for tea.

" _I am going to need you,'_ Yugito thought. ' _there was a report of a mute assassin. I am betting this is here."_

 **"if it is, be careful,"** Matatabi replied as she readied herself.

Yugito shook her head no and put her kunai away. Then flexed her fingers and let her nails grow a few inches. her opponent just smiled and put her knives away then flexed her glove covered fingers, causing short metal blades to extend from the fingertips.

Yugito scowled as she made her nails grow longer, the woman flexed her arms and two curved blades with serrated edges shot from her forearm protectors.

Yugito growled and attacked.

The woman fought fast and violent all over the lobby, back and forth they slashed and kicked. Neither getting an upper hand but neither growing tired.

Yugito was growing annoyed when she realized this woman was only a distraction. She did not know how long she had been delayed, but she knew it was too long. So, she leaped away and stood upright. The Leaf Kunoichi mimicked her and just smiled.

" **Time to end this,"** both Matatabi and Yugito thought at the same time.

Neither the Jinchūriki nor the Bijū saw the woman retracted her claws or pull the chakra string from the palm of her hand. Yugito tapped into Matatabi chakra and felt the rush of power as blue flames started to engulf her body.

The mute tossed the chakra string and both woman and bijū watched as it wrapped around Yugito's forearm once...twice...after the third time the string was pulled tight and the moment it was Yugito could feel the power being drained...no it was suppressed.

" **What?"** Matatabi started to ask as Yugito narrowed her eyes to find that is wasn't a string...it was a very fine...

" **GET AWAY FROM HER!"** Matatabi screamed.

The bijū had never screamed at Yugito like that, it wasn't anger, it was fear. She looked up at the smiling Kunoichi who lifted her other hand and ten more of the 'strings' came flying towards the Jinchūriki, the moment they reached her Yugito knew no more.

* * *

 **A/N I am sorry it is short and such a nasty bunch of cliffy.**

 **R/K**

 **1: I will not be able to post for two weeks, either I give you this chapter now or you're looking at two to three weeks before you get it.**

 **2: I gave you a lot of clues about Mai, I planned to show what happened in the meeting with Chief and A what started the fight AND tell the story of Mai and how this is (hint: she is NOT an Uzumaki by birth)**

 **3: two blades from each wrist guard so 4 blades total.**

 **4: Karui and Omoi are only 3 months to maybe a year older than Naruto and group so they are not where they will be in a few years.**

 **5: yes, I turned Omoi's ranting and whatever you call it into a tool...then figured that if anyone could see through it, it would be Shino.**

 **6: short I know but Like I said either now or several weeks away, my plan leaves in hours and won't have time to write much, I don't even know if I will have internet.**

 **7: feed it, please.**


	43. Chapter 43

**here we are, naturally, I'm going to do my back-step thing where I show what the others did while Naruto and Chief traveled to Kumo.**

 **Let's get this started**

* * *

Jiraiya walked through the courtyard at Mount Myōboku, the sounds of clashing blades drawing his attention. He found Bunta as he sat overlooking a large field, covering the field was several hundred Toads of assorted sizes sparing and training.

"You really are bringing the whole mountain?" Jiraiya asked as he took a seat next to the boss.

"This war with Manda ends," Bunta replied as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Did you know Manda was not the actual chief summons? the Sage asked calmly.

"Yes,"

"Who is?" the Sage asked hoping for some answers.

"You will meet them soon...I am concerned about how I will be treated," the toad replied in a concerned voice Jiraiya had never heard before.

Before the Sage could ask,

"I have fought snakes a long time, did you forget that when we met you interrupted a battle between me and a snake. I have led the battle with Manda and his little clan and have reached the point I kill snakes almost at will. Lil' Anko's snakes are probably the only ones I can resist killing at first sight."

Jiraiya sat back and listened to his friend.

"And the only reason I could resist is that I knew those snakes belonged to the true leader of the Snake Clan."

Jiraiya realized he would not get any more about that, so he changed subjects,

" With this many toads, how will we get them to the village without anyone noticing?" Jiraiya asked calmly.

"Naruto and Chief are working on that, the plain is, have Naruto make his army of clones for one mass summoning. If we can't do that we will have to use the summoning seals like Orochimaru, but it will tax the boy as he will have to summon all of us 'larger' toads by himself." Bunta replied. "No, you will not be doing any summoning, Chief has something else for you to do."

"Great," Jiraiya replied. "What has that sadistic bastard have planned for me now?"

"Pain and misery," Bunta replied in a simple voice.

Jiraiya did not know how to reply, seems Naruto was not the only one pissed at the Sage. Where the boy settled his debt, something else was driving Kuzai, but what?

* * *

Genma, Raidō, and Hayate sat in a small apartment. This was the first time since their talk with Chief they had been able to find the time to speak in private,

"So," Genma started. "That is why he did not want us showing Naruto the Kunai?"

"I have never seen anyone reverse engineer and deconstruct a seal so fast," Hayate replied. "Kushina wasn't that quick."

"And from what I learned," Raidō nodded. "the Seals of Ryūchi Cave are some of the oldest and most powerful in the lands."

"The boy has talent," a voice broke out and all three jumped kunai in hand.

"Kosuke," the three men called as the old Genin calmly walked from the shadows.

"The same, you boys seem to be in the middle of a discussion," the old Genin spoke as he found a seat.

"If it was any other Genin but you, I would ask how you found us," Raidō replied as he put his kunai away and sat back down.

The old man just smiled as the other two joined him.

"Yes," Hayate spoke after a moment. "We were talking...Chief told us not to tell Naruto about the Hiraishin. At first, we did not understand why, as we did not know how to teach it to him."

"Then we watched him take apart Anko's seal in minutes and figured that Chief was right, the Kunai is the key." Genma finished.

"Amazing how Chief just happens to be right a lot of the time...isn't it?" the old man replied calmly.

"Has he ever been wrong?" the three younger men asked.

"Oh yes," Kosuke replied with a dower look. "Very wrong"

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune stood in front of the large slug Katsuyu,

"Yes Mistress Tsunade, we are prepared," the slug replied as both kunoichis' jumped up onto the slug's head.

"Good," the blonde woman replied calmly. "Did you know Manda was not the Chief of Ryūchi Cave snakes?"

"Yes mistress," the slug replied.

"Why did no one say anything?" Tsunade growled.

"No one asked, and we know her," the slug replied referring to herself, Bunta, and Enma. "And she likes her privacy, she asked us not to say anything till she was summoned."

"How does The Chief know...her?" Shizune asked calmly trying to learn all she can.

"Kuzai knows all the summoning clans, he was there when the Contract of Five was signed." here the slug stopped. "Oh dear, I am not supposed to speak of that."

"Contract of Five?" both women asked at once.

But the slug refused to speak until the topic was changed.

"I want to spread you out over the village," Tsunade finally gave in. "And one slug on each of our team members just in case."

"Does the Lord Hokage really plan to fight Orochimaru?" Shizune asked picking up the vibe.

"Against all of my wishes," Tsunade spoke. "Yes, seems Chief wants sensei to finish what he started."

"Then we should place two slugs on Hokage-Sama," Shizune continued.

Tsunade turned to look at her apprentice,

"That is a promising idea," the slug princess spoke out, mostly to her self

* * *

"FUCKING HELL, DAMNIT HOW CAN I... THEY NEED TO LEARN TO RESPECT THE UCHIHA CLAN!"

Sasuke's screams filled the trees, he was standing in the middle of the woods that were on his Clan's compound and screaming into the wind.

"It is not fair, I should be the top, not him. I am stronger, train harder, know more...I am better..."

Sasuke grabbed his hair in frustration before pulling a kunai and throwing it at,

"I am glad to see your aim has improved," Kakashi spoke as he caught the ring of the kunai on his finger.

The Jonin sensei was sitting in a tree watching the boy as he read his book. Sasuke froze as he stared at his teacher,

"What are you doing?" the Jonin asked calmly.

"Venting," the Uchiha replied.

"Venting?"

"I found a manual in my brother's room, one of the rules state," Sasuke started.

"It is acceptable for a Shinobi to find a secluded place and vent out all of their frustration as to ensure they do not become a liability on a mission," Kakashi spoke, resighting the passage almost word for word.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"That was his old ANBU training manual,"

Neither spoke for what seemed like hours,

"So, does this go against the rules. Are you here to tell me I can't enter the Chunin exam?" Sasuke asked.

"As you said, it is in the rule book, I cannot hold this action against you," Kakashi replied as he jumped from the tree and stood before the boy.

"What about the Chief, would he hold this against me?"

"Sasuke...Chief runs the training of all ANBU...he wrote that rule, as long as it does not harm you or anyone else during training or a mission, he wants everyone to vent." Kakashi replied and started walking.

Sasuke followed the Jonin,

"Emotions are a big part of life, Chief knows this...even he has moments of uncontrollable anger, it is only when those emotions endanger the mission and your teammates that he gets upset."

"So?" Sasuke started.

"So, nothing said here will ever be used against you," Kakashi answered. "Or in simple terms, I know noting, I see Noting."

Sasuke was relieved to hear that...but was confused about why his sensei would saw something that sounded so weird

* * *

Anko Laid across Kurenai's lap with her head in Hinata's as they sat next to the pool in the bath. She was tired, beat, exhausted, and smiling.

"Feeling good?" Kurenai asked her friend.

"No, I hurt, I feel like I just pulled muscles I never knew I had, and I know it will only get harder tomorrow," Anko replied.

"Then what is with the smile?" Tank asked as she sat with Kyoko on the other side of the bath.

"I can feel myself getting strong just from one day of hell," Anko replied. "I know Chief had to go light on us back in camp, so is that how he normally trains his recruits"

"No," the two women replied. "He is normally much worse."

None of the Kunoichi spoke after that some trying to imagine how anyone could be worse...and those that knew were trying to forget that nightmare. A few minutes pass and Kurenai reaches and starts tickling Anko in the side,

"Hey," she cried. "That hurts...a little."

Before the Genjutsu mistress could reply the door to their bath opens and Tsume, Hana, and Chi-Chi enter,

"I have seen that look before," Tsume smiled as she and her daughter slip into the water. "Tank running you ragged?"

"That was Chief's order," Chi-Chi answered. "Move over toothpick." and she nudged her sister-in-law.

"Sure thing pudgy," Tank smiled and moved closer to the other Akimichi woman who just glared and shoved tank over.

"The world swears the two of you are actual sisters," Tsume smiled.

"In all but blood," the two Akimichi women replied as one.

The group laughed for a moment before Hinata noticed Anko looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked as he started to stroke Anko's hair.

"Nothing," Anko replied too fast.

"What is it?" Kurenai and Chi-Chi asked together.

Anko blushed and looked at Hinata,

"What?" Hinata asked confused.

"I think I cursed us," Anko replied. And when the others stared at her waiting.

"Ok here me out before you get mad," She started as she looked at Hinata. "They put Sasuke in the CRA simply to get the Sharingan right? Well..." she stopped and looked around from where her head rested on Hinata's lap. "We alone?"

Hinata and Kyoko both used their eyes to check and then looked at Anko and nodded. Anko finally sat up and slipped back into the water.

"We know who Naruto's parents are, we know his mother's clan...When the village finds out, those greedy bastards on the council are going to try and put Naruto in the CRA," Anko spoke but stooped when Hinata blushed then glared at the snake woman.

Kurenai and Hinata both slipped back into the water with everyone else.

"They will be going against both Naruto and Chief," Chi-Chi replied.

"I know...I know," Anko replied. "It's a one in a billion long shot that they get it, but still what if?"

"Say your right," Hinata started growling softly. (several of the women were shocked to hear this from Hinata, a few were happy as it showed her devotion to Naruto, and one smiled cause she sounded just like her grandfather)

"What do you suggest," the young Hyuga finished.

"If by some evil chance, Naruto is placed in the CRA I want to pay my debt," Anko replied. "Let me explain why before you glare at me."

Hinata just looked at her and waited before nodding.

"One; I care about both of you, I like you two together it's cute, pure, and right. Most other girls would try to push you aside and take your place, I won't I would know my place, and I would help you protect Naruto from the dirty politics he is bound to face."

Anko finished and looked at Hinata, Hinata stared at her and quickly looked to the rest, she noticed all frowning, but none seemed to be arguing the points.

"Two; I owe Naruto, he saved my life and my soul, I wasn't joking I feel honor bound to do this."

"Any other reason?" Hinata asked in a soft whisper.

"The village and council hate me," Anko replied and got a smile from some of the others. "They force him into this and he...meaning you, choose me over all those greedy power-hungry bitches. Their plan would fully backfire," Anko finished and got everyone to smile at that, even Hinata grinned just a little.

"And the fact you are almost fourteen years older than Naruto and Hinata?" Tsume asked calmly.

"Hey if we can't get out of the CRA, we use Chief's trick regarding age," Chi-Chi replied. "Since Hinata would be first."

Here the large woman looked at Anko who quickly nodded.

"They would wait till Hinata was twenty-one," Chi-Chi finished.

"Anko would have to remain healthy enough to bear children," Hana spoke up and the group all looked at her. "What? if you tried this they would argue Anko would be too old by the time Hinata was twenty-one."

"True..." Kurenai spoke softly.

"Let me think on this," Hinata spoke. "No, I don't wish or want this, but it would be stupid to just pretend this won't happen even with my grandfather here."

The women got the message and just changed the subject back to safer things

* * *

"I had nothing to do with that," Ay spoke as he sat in his chair.

The four men had calmly walked into the Raikage's office, Ay moved to sit in his chair and looked directly at Hiashi.

"You still covered it up after you took the hat," Hiashi replied throwing all decorum out the window.

Darui stood to the side and watched the two argue, he notices the man called Kuzai had moved over and was staring at a random picture seemingly ignoring the others.

"When I took this hat, I ended the bounty on your eyes. True some on my shinobi still plan to steal it, but when I do find out I deal with it. I also changed our breeding program, so we no longer kidnap bloodlimits, and no I will not apologize for the actions of my village." A barked back.

"Your village tried to kidnap my daughter, then you complained after I stopped him and killed him demanding my head and forcing my brother to sacrifice himself to prevent another war."

Ay stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, "SO WHAT?"

Hiashi was enraged and was only a step away from attacking the Kage.

"Remember the cave?" Chief spoke for the first time.

Both Ay and Hiashi stopped, they knew that voice, it was his 'I'm about to fuck you over voice'

"You, me, Mai, and B. We were on the trail of that sex trafficking ring on the southern border," Chief continued as he turned from the picture and stepped up to stand before the desk. Hiashi moving to the side opposite Darui.

"We run smack into that storm that was so bad even you weren't willing to risk it,"

"I am not stupid enough to challenge Nature when it is that pissed off, I remember," A replied.

"We sat there, telling stories for two days. We told each other about our families, I told you about my wife Kagome and my two daughters."

"What about them?" Ay took a step, he knew something was coming just from the way Chief moved.

"Do you remember their names...my daughters' names?" Chief asked.

"Kyoko and Hito...mi," Ay replied and paused as something clicked in his mind.

In a flash, he had reached to open a drawer in his desk and pulled out a large and well-used file. On the front Hiashi say the word _Hyuga_ written on it. Without saying a word, he opened it and started reading.

"Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga, my village tried to kidnap and force Chief Kuzai's granddaughter into our breeding program?" Ay asked quietly before he sat back in his chair.

"That about sums up the situation," Chief nodded and walked over and stood in front of Hiashi. He turned to face the Raikage again.

"We both know you are unable to apologize, especially for something, not your fault, I have always respected you for that...but this deal needs to be settled."

"And just how do we 'settle' this?" Ay asked.

Chief just lifted his arms and held them out. It took a moment for Hiashi to get the hint but soon he reaches and removed Chief's long coat.

A watched and figured it out, he stood and stepped in front of Darui and he too held his arms out. Raikage's right hand figured it out quickly and removed the Raikage's Haori.

"No chakra," both men spoke at the same time.

The two men charged at each other, Ay was first to strike and he met Chiefs charge with a hard chop to the chest. It was here Hiashi noticed that Chief was not wearing his vest, he looked in his hands and found he was holding both the coat and the vest. The chop did not phase Chief as he returned with a hard-right hook to the ribs.

The two men started trading blows back and forth, punches, chops, kicks to the midsection, and Chief finished with a nasty headbutt. Ay jumped to the side to avoid a jumping wheel kick that was aimed at the side of his head. Landing in front of the office door it took two seconds before he noticed Chief charging.

He could not avoid it as Chief picked the Raikage off his feet and drove them both through the door, neither realizing how it shattered on impact. Rolling on the floor both men were up and again exchanging blows in their fight neither knew or cared that they had an audience.

Ay saw an opening and started his attack with a hard-clubbing fist to the side of the neck, then a chop to his chest. Over and over punches and chops, switching hands never letting up. Until Chief just block a strike and brought his elbow down square on Ay's head hard stunning the Raikage.

Now Chief went on the attack with three straight hard punches before spinning around gaining momentum and clotheslining the Raikage off his feet. Never say the Raikage couldn't take a hit, he was up quickly and charged Chief, grabbing him he picked him up and kept running...right through a wall.

Ay slammed him down on top of a wooden chair shattering it, then leaped as Chief was getting up bringing his leg down on Chie's neck driving his face to the floor. Ay roll back to his feet and grot in a defensive position and watched, Chief just lifted himself off the floor and stood up. Blood was now running down his face, though his glasses were still in one piece, and just 'looked' at the Raikage.

Ay charged only to meet a foot to his gut, Chief started again throwing hard punches chops and kicks. Ay countered and tried to clothesline the Chief but he ducked and slipped his arms under Ay's and put the Raikage into a full nelson. Then Chief just lifted throwing the Raikage back over his head, Ay landed on his head and if it was not for his years of training his neck would have been broke.

Shaking his head Ay tried to clear his vision, but a boot to the side of his head made it clear that Chief was not done yet. Chief wrapped his arm around the Raikage's neck and grabbed the waistband of his pants and just picked him up falling back. Chief never let go, he just rolled his hips and swung his legs returning to his feet still holding the Raikage and did it again.

He just rolled his hips and spun his legs and was up still holding Ay, but when he lifted him this time he did not fall back. He tossed him forward so the Raikage landed on his face and chest, knocking most of the wind out of him. Surprising Chief, Ay was able to go from a prone face down position and jump up putting two feet of a dropkick into Chief's chest, Knocking him back into a desk.

Seeing him stunned and leaning back on the desk, Ay did not wait as he charged and leaped into the air, slashing his full weight into the Chief. He moved off the Leaf Shinobi and desk then started to pound hard on the man's chest as he laid back over the desk. Chief was able to block a strike and rolled off the desk, but Ay caught him pinning one of his arms in a bear hug.

Not to be outdone, Ay just growled and lifted throwing Chief up back over his head into a wall. Chief hit hard and slid down leaving a large crack in the wall. Ay got back to his feet and grabbed Chief again the same way, and this time when he threw the man he went through the wall crashing into another office.

Ay took a moment to catch his breath, he had been seeing spots since the hat trick. When he finally regained his feet, he noticed Chief was up and leaning on a desk in the next office. Taking two steps back he charged and leaped again. Chief just held out and caught Ay with one hand to his chest, he wrapped his other arm around the Raikage's legs and spun with the momentum bringing Ay down hard into the desk. It cracked and broke right down the center.

Chief did a quick front flip and landed hard on the large man's chest keeping him from drawing any air into his lungs, as soon as Chief was back on his feet,

"I told you before...I told both of you, that speed doesn't mean a fucking thing if I can get my hands on you," Chief spoke for the first time during the fight.

Ay groaned and growled as he rolled to his feet and thrust out his open hand hoping to grab Chief in his Iron Claw. Chief ducked under the arm and just like Choji had grabbed Karui, Chief grabbed the Raikage lifted and slammed him forward back onto the broken desk.

Mabui desk would never be the same.

Chief stood staring at the man, both were bleeding from lips and noses, above their eyes,

"We done?" Chief asked calmly.

Ay sat up and breathed hard before looking at Chief and smiling, then he held up a hand,

"Come on help me up," Ay spoke.

Chief grabbed his hand and started to pull,

"That's right just help me right on up," Ay finished and as soon as he was on his feet he hit chief hard with his fist.

In the two seconds Chief looked stunned, Ay was able to clamp his hand on Chief face and head.

* * *

"So that is the Raikage's famous Iron Claw?" Shino asked calmly as the group watched.

The Leaf Shinobi had just watched with mild amusement. Shino had again added some colorful comments about both men as they fought, shocking the Kumo Shinobi with his knowledge of moves.

"No one is bothered by the cheap shot?" Samui asked as she sat on a chair with her team.

Ay continued to try and crush Chiefs head with his grip, Chief had grabbed the Raikage's wrist with both hands as he tried to break the hold. The two men shifted in their stance about a step and Chief was able to kick Ay right in the balls, breaking the hold.

"Na, when you fight Chief use every dirty trick you can," Naruto smiled at the girl.

"I wonder what this fight would be like if they were to use chakra?" Shika asked as he sat lazily on a table.

"Last time they destroyed enough forest to equal two of our villages, in square miles," B replied as he watched.

The kids all looked at him,

"Kid if you and I fought we might destroy part of the village and kill more people than either of us wants. I those two ever go all out, they will wipe out all of the village and everyone around for miles," B spoke as he looked at Naruto.

"Who won their last fight?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two men as they were again trading punches and chops back and forth.

"Neither, it was interrupted," B replied and was able to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Who would be stupid enough to interrupt these two?" Choji asked.

"In my defense...I had never met Chief Kuzai before," B replied.

"This is the man that helped with the slave traders?" Darui asked as he watched.

"That's him," B replied.

"And this must be the famous Liger Bomb," Shino interrupted.

* * *

Ay had got a hard kick into Chief's gut bending him forward, not looking a gift in the mouth ay was able to grab and lift Chief onto his shoulder before slamming him down as hard as he could.

"Damnit boy," Chief growled and was back on his feet and kicking the side of Ay's head.

Chief grabbed Ay and bent him over at the waist before picking him up just lick Ay had just done. (And Mama Chi-Chi had done to Choji.) As soon as Chief got the large man on his shoulder he grabbed the waistband of Ay's pants and lifted the man higher before slamming him as hard as he could on the wooden floor.

Ay bounced and landed on his front.

"If you're going to do it...do it right," Chief growled.

* * *

Hiashi and Darui had just stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched, both knew neither were needed to fight. He had enjoyed watching the boys as they watched this, for lack of a better word, contest. (He even found Shino's comments to be funny.)

"Are you done Chief?" Hiashi asked his father-in-law.

"I am done," Chief replied. "How about you? settled?" He looked at Ay as he slowly started to get to his feet.

Trying to catch his breath Ay just nodded.

Chief waved Hiashi over and when the Hyuga brought him his vest and gear, Chief pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to Darui.

"I am confused as to where Yugito is," Darui spoke as he took the package.

"My guess," Ay spoke as he stood up finally. "Having tea with her fellow Kunoichi."

"Good guess," Chief replied as he finished putting his coat on, pulled out a new pair of glasses to replace the broken ones that were about to fall off his face. (Naruto tried very hard to see his eyes but it seemed Chief knew he had an audience as was able to block everyone's view.)

"I wasn't sure if she could resist interrupting," Chief finished causing both B and Darui to nod.

"Let's go find them," Ay spoke trying to regain some control in his village and tower.

"Boss," Darui spoke up as the group turned to follow the Raikage as he headed through the broken wall and towards the lift. "How do we explain the repair bill?"

Ay turned and looked, it was the first time he noticed all the damage they had caused,

"Just do what you normally do," Ay replied as he led the group into the lift.

* * *

Mai looked up as the lift doors opened and smiled. When the group entered the lobby, they found Mai sitting at her tea set with a scowling Yugito sitting opposite of her. It was easy to see why the scowl as the Kumo kunoichi seemed to be wrapped up in Mai's chakra threads. (though Mai did leave one arm free to drink her tea.)

"Did she have any tea?" Chief asked casually.

Mai shook her head 'no' before removing the binding.

Yugito looked ready to attack again,

"Calm down," Ay ordered.

Yugito looked at her Raikage and realized the look on his face meant she had no choice. Naruto walked up and looked closer at the thread as it started to retract into Mai's hand. His eyes opened in shock before he too scowled and glared at the mute assassin. Her blush only confirmed what he thought.

Slowly Naruto turned and glared right at Chief.

* * *

The meeting ended with a private talk which involved Hiashi and Ay, after about an hour the Leaf shinobi were ready to return to their village. The boys knew Naruto was pissed, knew he was pissed at Chief. (they had never seen him that mad at the man before.)

Naruto for his part was polite to the guys and let Mai hug him, he was even able to joke around with B a bit. The Kumo Shinobi walked with the group as they headed to leave the Village. Most left on good terms...most meaning Karui was pissed and quiet as she glared at Choji while still holding the broken sword handle.

"Choji we need to get back," Naruto growled as he glared at Chief. "Push it."

The Akimichi nodded and set an even harder pace for the return trip. Thirty-six hours after leaving the village the Leaf Shinobi reached the gate. Naruto made about fifty clones with orders to find EVERYONE and meet at the warehouse for the debriefing. Chief just nodded as he walked at the head of the group.

"How bad is this?" Shika asked Hiashi.

"Bad," Hiashi replied to the boy. "Naruto just learned about a debt Chief owes him."

* * *

The clones had worked in record time as less than an hour later everyone but Sasuke was in the warehouse waiting,

"What news?" The Hokage asked as he looked around.

"Mission complete...that is all four," Chief replied to completing his plan in regard to the four other villages.

"Hiashi?" Hokage asked.

"I am comfortable with the situation with Kumo, it will take a little more work on our side of the deal. Mostly concerning the elders."

The Hokage nodded and looked to the blonde,

"Naruto?"

Naruto stood up and started to march towards Chief, who just stood there stretched and popped his neck before Naruto charged jumped and decked his sensei hard enough to actually take him off his feet,

"Those were Uzumaki Chakra Chains...she had Uzumaki blood...SHE IS A MEMBER OF MY CLAN!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the Chief.

Chief quickly got back to his feet, looked at Naruto, and crossed his arms,

"Yes...yes...NO,"

* * *

 **A/N no yelling at me, I got carried away in the fight.**

 **R/K**

 **1: cliffy not planned but the rest is written, and it put chapter over 8000 words mark, too big for me and if I'm not happy with it that's that, next chapter will have the story.**

 **2: don't give me ANY trouble about my love of pro wrestling;**

 **1: pro-wrestling is big in Japan, in fact, it's the only place I can find wrestling events I enjoy anymore. how big is it there...several high schools have pro wrestling clubs for after school things... seriously it is big if the schools are doing that?**

 **2: Ay's use of wrestling moves is Canon. plain and simple I did not make up anything regarding his fighting style.**

 **3: Chief and Ay are pretty even, course we did not get to see them use chakra cause...the village would be gone.**

 **4: yep chakra chain...yep Uzumaki blood...no one has guessed it. some guesses went way in the other direction. the last clue, I gave this to a few. 'Look at every scene with Mai at the bath. and remember Mai's story.**

 **5: sorry I tried so hard to write an Anko Iruka scene, and I am trying to get the fire I had for those two back. I have not given up on those two...but...I will keep trying.**

 **6: Next chapter WILL have the afterlife. and I will try to show you who is babysitting kabuto. (I'm shocked no one has even come close in the guesses.)**

 **7: *holds sign* 'Will Write For Food'**


	44. Chapter 44

"You are out of line Kuzai," a member of the village council called out.

"CHIEF Kuzai," both Chief and the Hokage replied in a growl.

The room went quiet for several heartbeats.

"And I told you, we have found the bodies of twenty tortured people in the last year. With clear signs of rape and mutilations performed on them."

"Chief Kuzai," the councilman started. "There are no reports of any foreigners, shinobi or not, in that area of the land of fire."

"And I am telling you, this was done by Leaf Shinobi," Chief growled back quietly.

Hiruzen was getting worried, a yelling angry Chief was dangerous, a quiet...growling Chief, was worse.

"No member of the Leaf village would perform these actions," a woman stood up and spoke. "This is just like your hatred of Orochimaru, you were wrong about him and you are wrong about this."

Hiruzen saw Chief's hand go for his Kunai,

"Chief Kuzai," the Hokage called out. "Gather a team and investigate this matter."

Chief did not even reply he was already heading out the door,

"Hokage-Sama," the woman started. "Why are you even humoring that man?"

"What if you are wrong?" Hiruzen replied. "Chief has served this village longer than you, what if you are wrong?"

The woman snorted, "What if I am right?" she replied.

"Then you finally get to push it in his face," Hiruzen replied. "What is next on the agenda?"

"Picking your successor," The same woman replied. "I suggest your student, Orochimaru."

Chief did not listen past that (there was too much of a risk that he would charge back in and kill her this time.)

"What did they say, father?" Kyoko and Hitomi asked together as the met him at the door leading outside.

"They refuse to believe Leaf Shinobi could commit these crimes," Chief replied. "Saying I was wrong, just like I am wrong about that damn snake."

Both Kyoko and Hitomi growled at those words,

"We will just have to find these bastards and prove them all wrong," Kyoko replied.

"Maybe then they will listen to you about the snake," Hitomi added.

"Who is available?" Chief asked.

"Us, Kushina, Tank, and Chika," Kyoko answered as his daughters fell into step with their father as they walked for the gates.

"The boys are out on missions, damn chauvinistic pigs, making us stay in the village," Kyoko growled.

"They are just scared of us," Hitomi replied. "They fear, reliving, the nightmare that my team caused."

"Don't smile all smug," Kyoko growled. "Thanks to you the village is planning to ban all completely Kunoichi teams from now on. Our teams will be the last all Kunoichi teams of the Leaf."

"You girls continue to make me proud every day," Chief interrupted the playful argument that was starting up again. "Call the girls."

Kyoko and Hitomi both put fingers to their lips and sent out a whistle.

It took less than five minutes from the time they made the call until they reached the gates, and when they arrived they found everyone waiting.

Chika and Tank, the two large Akimichi women stood shoulder to shoulder, Tank looked trimmer as it was clear she was working on mastering her calorie control. Kushina with her red hair dancing looked like she had been bored and was bouncing around on her feet.

"Tsume, what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked as the dog woman was perched on top of the gatehouse. "You have a two-year-old daughter to tend to."

"I am still a Kunoichi of the leaf and I refuse to stop simply cause I am a mother," Tsume replied with a growl. "Besides, my mother wanted a day or two with her granddaughter."

"You left her with that bloodthirsty bitch? she is liable to turn out crazier and more violent then you," Tank smiled as she spoke.

"I don't see how that is a bad thing," Tsume replied deadpan.

The Inuzuka woman then turned to Hitomi and Kushina. "I have a bone to pick with you, the council is requiring me to add males to my hunter team, something about not having to deal with that mistake again."

"You're just jealous that is was my team that cause the village to fear 'bitches'," Kushina smiled back.

Few have ever heard her curse like that, this was a side of her she only showed the girls. (Chief didn't count in that aspect)

Tsume looked ready to start the argument...again.

"WHAT is the mission Chief?" Chika spoke up loudly as she watched the man.

"I have found the location of those responsible for the bodies we have been finding," Chief replied. "The council disagrees."

"They do not believe Leaf Shinobi could commit such actions," Kyoko continued. "Just like they don't believe Orochimaru could possibly be guilty of the crimes father claims."

"Stupid," all the women replied as one.

"Agreed," Chief agreed. "Let's move, I fear they may learn of our approach if we wait too long."

The man and six women all left the village gate in a flicker, the Kunoichi could feel the growls Chief was letting out. These kinds of attacks always brought out his worst traits, he could murder men, women, and children. Burn villages to the ground and rip the skin off a human while they still lived.

But attacks of this nature, rape and any form of sexual assault, always pushed him over an edge. They arrived in a dense forest near the mountains before Chief slowed and looked around,

"That way," Kyoko pointed.

"You sure? how can you tell -you know," Kushina asked her verbal tick showing.

"That area is laced with traps," Hitomi replied as she looked with her eyes.

"Good enough for me," Chika replied. "Tsume, you're the tracker, find a scent."

The Inuzuka just smiled and went to all fours sniffing. The group followed her as Chief kept a lookout,

"There," Tsume pointed to the entrance to a small cave. "That cave is ripe with the scent of blood and lust."

The group moved to the cave slowly, Chief in the lead,

"LEAVE IT!" a voice shouted. "They will be here soon, we can't be seen."

The group made it into the cave just as people were moving out a back entrance. What they found was a nightmare, chains, and cages. Whips and all manner of tools used for perverse and basically evil uses.

In the center of the room stood a girl, not a woman, a girl. a heavy leather collar on her neck connected to a thick iron chain connected to the floor. She did not have a stitch of clothing on but several parts of her body had piercings and had rings in them, several had heavy weights attached.

The scars and wounds, both old and new showed that everything that could be done to her was done...repeatedly.

Chief never slowed his pace as he spotted a body moving for the exit, with a growl few had ever heard he charged. The male panicked and pulled a Kunai and spun around to face Chief while throwing the weapon. Chief did not even bother, he just dodged the blade and was about to leap,

"NO!" Hitomi shouted and caused Chief to pause and look back at his daughter. (Naturally, this gave the male the chance to leave)

What he saw stopped him cold, the Kunai that he had sidestepped was buried halfway into the girl's chest. The girl gave no reaction to the weapon in her as she looked down at it before collapsing to the floor.

Hitomi and Kushina were kneeling by the girl in seconds, Kushina held the girls head in her lap as Hitomi looked at the wound,

"It hit her heart, she is bleeding out," Hitomi spoke with panic saturating her voice.

"Guide me," Chika spoke as she kneeled and paced her blue glowing hand over the wound.

Hitomi grabbed the large woman's hand and started to guide it as Kyoko reached and started to pull the kunai out. As soon as the Kunai was out Chika and Hitomi worked as a tandem pair to quickly close the hole in the girl's heart as well as the other damage,

"There it is sealed, but she has lost too much blood," Hitomi said as they finished.

"I have never seen this girl, she is not from Konoha," Kyoko replied, worry on her face as the girl was deathly pale.

"We don't know what her blood type is," Chika replied. "And I don't think she has the strength to swallow a blood pill."

"Kushina," Hitomi, Tank, and Chief all called at once.

Kushina was already moving to switch and placing the girls head in Tsume's lap as she rolled up her sleeve. Chika had to have set a record, setting up a battlefield transfusion as within moments Kushina was next to the girl with needles and hoses in her and the girl.

Chika would watch between the two, giving the redhead a blood pill as well as nutrient drinks. Time passed, hours maybe before the girl's color started to improve enough for both her and Kushina to be carried.

It was pre-dawn the next morning as the group stood in the hospital room, Kushina was forced to sit. Hitomi holds one of the girl's hands, while Kushina held the other.

"That was risky," a voice spoke causing Chief to just look at the door.

In walked Hiruzen and Kosuke, Chief knew these two had much more knowledge of the Uzumaki than most.

"She would have died -you know," Kushina growled back her hair starting to rise.

"Uzumaki blood is the most universal blood out there, but there are reports of transfusion recipients having reactions to it," Kosuke replied without hesitation.

"Most of her internal injuries have healed," Chika started. "Seems the healing factor Kushina's clan has. (she refused to mention the fall) has taken effect, but the scars are still there so it does not look like she gained the 'complete healing'."

"So why did it not repair her vocal cords?" Kyoko asked. "Or was that too much for it?"

"They did not cut the cords," Chika growled. "They removed them...there is nothing to repair."

"Should we try and get Sensei back?" Hitomi asked. "I know she has been gone for a couple years now and she vowed to never return."

Here Hiruzen cleared his throat, Tsunade leaving the village was still a sore spot for him.

Hitomi, though very graceful and elegant, proved she was Chief Kuzai's daughter by simply looking at the Hokage then turning to the other in the room as if he hadn't tried to interrupt.

"Maybe she can come up with something," Hitomi finished.

"Possible," Chief replied. "But doubtful, she has a lot of personal demons to deal with, it may be years and someone with a hell of a lot more luck than us to bring her back. No, I think our best bet is to take care of her ourselves."

Kushina frowned in anger and sadness as she gripped the girls hand tighter.

"I have no doubt that Kushina's blood has given her more gifts then just healing," Chief smiled as the group all looked at him.

"When you got her clean, what color was her hair?" Kosuke asked the girls.

"There was a lot of...' _stuff',"_ Chika replied. "But when clean her hair was pure black, why?"

Chief did not speak he just moved around to the head of the bed and softly picked up a small lock of hair near the girl's ear, the tip of the hair had turned to Kushina's blood red.

None could explain it, all were shocked.

* * *

"And that's how it started, we worked day after day repairing Mai's body," Chief continued as he sat on a table at the front of the group. "Kushina and Hitomi lead the way in healing her mind, and we all worked to try and heal her soul."

Naruto stood there as he listened to the story, he was starting to regret the punch. No one mentioned it but the fact that Chief Kuzai was now sporting a very dark black eye showed just how hard Naruto had hit him. Before anyone could ask a question, Chief reached into a pants pocket and pulled out a very large red binder and handed it to Mai.

The mute just smiled and then pulled both Naruto and Hinata to sit with her on a couch. As Mai sat in the middle she opened the book.

Pictures;

First was a picture of Kushina and Hitomi trying to feed the zombie looking girl. Hitomi has a serene smile on her face as Kushina looked ready to strangle the girl with her flying hair.

"It was not an easy time, the first three years were a trial," Chika spoke.

A picture of Kushina trying to force the girl into a bath, it was clear cats gave less of a fight then the young Mai was that day.

Then Hitomi was there sitting and teaching her a tea ceremony.

Aunt Tank was in a field with Mai and Chief going through a workout, Ito Yamanaka was having Mai help in her flower garden.

And then Kushina was trying to get the girl to do basic school work.

Another picture hand Mai holding the frame of a doorway, Kushina had her feet on the same frame and her arms around Mai's waist and was clearly trying to pull the girl someplace.

From the pictures, it showed one particularly important thing. Actually, it showed two, Mai seemed to fight Kushina every step of the way, Kushina never gave up.

"Course we were bound to have a few problems," Chi-Chi spoke up as the next page was turned.

There was Chi-Chi walking out of the red-light district with Mai barely dressed hanging over the large woman's shoulder.

Next picture showed Tank carrying the girl under one of her arms, followed by similar pictures of Tsume, Kyoko, Shikamaru, and Ino's mother mothers.

"Every couple of hours if anyone took their eyes off her," Kyoko spoke. "She was back to try and sell herself."

Next was a picture of Hitomi simple walking while calmly holding the girl's arm.

"My sister could make anything look elegant," Kyoko added seeing that picture. "Even walking out of the district holding the arm of a girl wearing a leather harness that showed off everything."

Some of the group, mostly the young, blushed at the perverse outfit that Mai was wearing.

Then came the pictures that were the winning shots;

Kushina dragging the girl by the ear,

Then one of her carrying her on her shoulder,

Followed by one of Kushina dragging the girl by the ankle. (causing a certain Uchiha watching in the afterlife to blush at the memory.)

Then there was one of Kushina glaring down at the girl as she sat on the ground. Red hair flying as she clearly chewed Mai out over something.

"By the end, the people in the streets learned not to approach Mai," Chief continued. "As her arrival always meant 'KUSHINA' was not far behind."

"Wow, it looks like Mai really did not like my mom," Naruto spoke as he looked at the pictures.

No one replied as Mai turned the page and smiled brightly.

Kushina laying on her back with Mai snuggled up and sleeping with her arms hugging the red-haired woman.

"Mai and your mother fought tooth and nail," Chi-Chi continued. "to the point that a powerful bond was created."

The next picture had the two out in the woods training, several noticed that as the pictures progressed, Mai was gaining more and more red hair.

"Then something happened no one was ready for," Hiruzen said as he smiled at a picture he loves.

Kushina laid in her sun chair Mai was perched over her like a cat, one hand raised like claws as she bared her teeth at Minato in a clear, silent, hiss.

"That was funny as hell," Tank smiled. "She would not let anyone except Hitomi near Kushina that day."

"She was so feral and crazy," Tsume smiled. "I just knew what that meant and told Kushina to see the doctor."

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking at the Inuzuka woman.

"That was the day Kushina learned she was pregnant with you," Chief informed him.

"Hitomi had to come and take the girl for the night, to give Kushina time to check at the hospital...and then inform Minato," Kakashi spoke from his corner.

The next picture showed Mai again 'guarding' Kushina's belly looking more rabid and feral than before.

"After we explained how Kushina was with child," Chi-Chi smiled as they turned the next page.

This one showing Mai attacking Minato,

"Mai thought he had attacked her," Tsume finished. "See she never forgot what happened to her, she just had yet to learn that kind of relationship could be a good thing."

"We did not know how to handle her," Hayate spoke up. "She tried to attack Minato every time he moved towards her."

Next showed a picture of a snarling Mai perched over a Kushina with the start of a belly and Hitomi. The look on the Hyuga's face made it clear that she had just learned something at that moment.

"Let me guess," Shino spoke up. "This is when you learned about Hinata?"

"She damn near ran both Minato and Hiashi out of the village, oh she was mad," Kyoko smiled. "I had already had Neji, and luckily I did not have her as protective as she was with Kushina and Hitomi."

"She wasn't as protective with us either," Tsume pointed to herself as well as the Nara's, Yamanaka's and the Akimichi.

"Kushina was six months pregnant when Mai woke up one day and stretched," Chief continued. "And when she stretched she noticed something dangling from her fingers."

"At first we thought it was a chakra thread, thinking maybe she was a puppet user," Tank continued. "then Kushina got a good look at it, and realized it was a very fine chain."

"I never heard her squeal that loud before," Kyoko revealed, "Kushina had someone that could do chakra chains, she could finally teach someone one of her signature Jutsu's."

"I am kind of shocked Kushina did not try to adopt Mai?" TenTen asked.

"The paperwork to adopt her both as a member of the Uzumaki clan and as Kushina's daughter despite there being only a seven-year age difference was filled out and sitting on Minato's desk," Chief replied.

"Let me guess," Shika asked. "Lady Kushina went into labor before he could sign it?"

"Don't let her hear you call her 'Lady," Kyoko replied.

No one spoke as the group looked between the pictures and Naruto, Hinata, and Mai,

"I am responsible for how shitty your life turned out more than anyone else combined," Chief spoke as he pulled out an apple and a knife and started cutting off slices.

No one spoke, those that knew what the man meant slowly edged away, except Kyoko that is. She started to argue that fact,

Sakura and Ino, who had remained quiet, went very rigid as their mothers' hands slowly covered their mouths in a silent 'shut up about this'.

"I was to be on guard that night, we know someone attacked and caused the fox to be released. I might have been able to prevent that, but even if I couldn't I could have helped deal with him after his release," Chief spoke and his body language seemed to stare off at a past memory.

"Uzumaki were the only ones that could hold the Fox, they are also the only ones that could survive an extraction. Your mother lived through it and had enough strength to help your father. If I had been there She would not have had to sacrifice herself to save you. I am not sure if I could have saved your father after the seal was broken."

Chief cut off another piece of apple and slowly chewed.

"But I was not there, I left an hour after Kushina started labor. There was a rumor about maybe one of the guys that captured Mai. We had gotten several of them by then and none turned up anything. I knew it was a bad idea, I knew it was a false lead, and I knew I needed to be with Minato and Kushina. Yet I made a choice and they and you had to pay the price."

Hiruzen looked at the Chief, he knew this was one of his personal demons...it also shows one of the reasons Chief has been so active in Naruto's training.

"Well, the paperwork for the adoption was lost. No idea where it went...well I have an idea, but I can't prove it," Chief corrected. "So, with Kushina gone, we could not officially adopt and make her your older sister and Guardian."

"Did not stop Mai," Kyoko replied to her father. "You probably don't remember Naruto, but you lived with Mai for two years."

Naruto was shocked by that, Mai just turned the next page. There was a blonde baby in a bath as he slept on the chest of a smiling Mai,

"That is why Naruto could relax in the bath with Mai," Shino spoke. "He had done it before and created the bond we mentioned."

Mai just nodded, and more pictures were shown. Mai, feeding the baby, playing with the baby, and one where Mai held the baby next to a smaller Blue haired baby in a pink blanket.

"That was the sweetest thing," Tsume smiled. "Hitomi and the rest of us were always there to help Mai, but when Hinata was born. It was so cute, three months old and the moment you met Hinata you reached over and took her hand."

Next was a picture of Mai holding both Naruto and Hinata while she sat in a bath with Hitomi. Both babies were asleep and holding each other's hand. Tears ran down the cheeks of both Naruto and Hinata,

"Then we found them," Chief spoke breaking the silence. "Part of Mai's therapy required her to go with me to punish those that enslaved her. My orders were to find them and butcher them, and I did. I let my rage for both of what they did to her and the others, as well as my hatred for my mistake, take over."

The group listened as he spoke,

"But when we learned that a minister was protecting the girl that was the leader, I was told to bring him in alive. I did not, my anger, my rage, basically my emotions got the better of me. They wanted me punished, but since she was there they wanted Mai killed. Someone wanted to have access to you and knew they couldn't as long as Mai was alive."

"Danzo," Hiruzen replied.

"Correct, he stole the adoption papers off Minato's desk, he might have been the one to lure me out of the village that night, and we KNOW he had his eyes on Naruto."

"He was also the one making it impossible for us to help or befriend Naruto after you two were forced out," Tsume continued. "Anyone that tried was threatened with the Hokage's law, which is a death penalty."

"Hitomi did not care," Kyoko added looking at the three on the couch. "She stayed with you regularly, but something tells me you don't remember anything before you were five, right?"

Naruto thought and realized she was right and nodded.

"You were attacked," Kyoko answered. "Badly, even with your healing and the fox, you were still in a coma for three weeks. When you woke you did not remember anyone of us."

"Hitomi passed away shortly before you woke," Chi-Chi informed him.

The room was quiet.

"All because I lost my temper, and did not control my emotions," Chief spoke as he stood. "I forced you to live a life you did not deserve."

"No," Naruto replied. "You made a choice, and it is clear those choices were influenced by others. Your choice caused me great pain, but you have been doing all you can to help me, to fix that pain caused by your choice."

Naruto stood and gave Mai a big deep hug before walking over to the Chief,

"Chief, every choice we make will affect something or someone, the best intentions can have the worst outcomes. What matters is we do all we can to help fix the mistakes and take care of those we care about that were harmed by our choices. And you have never had a problem taking care of THAT responsibility."

Naruto did something none expected, he hugged Chief. The man just smiled and returned the hug,

"Ok, enough of the mushy stuff," Naruto spoke up as he ended the hug and went to sit with Mai again. "If I am right, tomorrow should be the day we meet this Chief Snake summons right?"

Anko perked up and nodded, she had moved behind the couch when they first started looking at the pictures and hadn't spoken.

"Yeah, those workouts Tank gave me were really brutal, but seems without that damn seal my chakra level has really increased."

"Any questions before we wrap this up?" Chief asked looking around.

Ino and Sakura looked ready to speak,

"I am sure we can answerer most of those questions," Ito Yamanaka spoke as she looked at the girls. "Right?" she asked as he turned to face Naruto who thought about it before finally nodding.

"Anything else?" Chief asked again as the two girls got the message.

"Yeah," TenTen spoke up and looked at Tank and Tsunade. "How did your team make it so all Kunoichi teams were banned?"

The older women that were there just burst out laughing,

"They earned the title 'Nature's Fury'," Chief started. "Cause all four of them woke up at the same time at the start of a very bad week."

* * *

 **A/N: ok here we are.**

 **r/k:**

 **Some mentioned it in Reviews and some to me in pm's but yes Chief was not there the night of Naruto's birth and that was why.**

 **2: As far as I can remember there was not much about young Naruto in canon from before he was 5. and 5 was when Hanabi was born and Hitomi passed away.**

 **3: Yep blood transfusion, some guessed it after I gave them a lot of clues both in story and pm and some guessed it without any extra help.**

 **4: Sister in al including blood.**

 **5: Kind of want to see a pic of Mai 'guarding and protecting' Kushina and Hitomi from the Husbands.**

 **6: so yes, there were two all-female teams...probably more before NF, Kyoko Chi-Chi and Tsume were on the same team.**

 **7: so not one person seemed to get Nature's fury joke... I hope you got it now...if not...**

* * *

Kushina's face hit the table as he skin almost matched the color of her hair, Hitomi just sipped her tea as if this was normal. Half the room broke out laughing as they got the meaning of Chief's words.

Minato kept a straight face, he knew better, he had to deal with those four women during that week. Somethings need to remain unsaid.

Kushina after a moment looked back up at the screen.

* * *

Chief, Hiruzen, and Kosuke just stood back to a wall and watched the reactions of the group. The older women just stood there laughing, except Tsunade who had a hand hiding her blushing face.

Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Tsubaki, Hana, and Shizune had to think about it for a second. Anko burst out laughing and had an evil smile on her face as she stared at the males in the room. Kurenai and Yugao both smiled and chuckled, Hana, Tsubaki, and Shizune were trying to fight their blushes as well as their smiles and laughs.

The younger girls realized it and all of them became incredibly quiet and extremely red.

Of the males, Jiraiya was standing there rigid, trying not to react in any way. Most of the Jonin's and Chunin's were red and trying to look anywhere but at the women in the room.

Gai and Lee just seemed to think about it and simply nod, not affected like most of the males. Of the boys most were blushing and like the older males trying to not look at the women. Kiba was extremely red and covering his face, but Chief guess it was from how Tsume taught her son about that aspect of life more than anything. (the smile she sent her son only confirmed it)

Shino and Shibi Aburame did not seem bothered or affected in any way. Which left just one,

"I don't get it," Naruto said out loud as he looked at the room confused.

Everyone stopped. they stopped laughing, smiling, and Jiraiya had to remember to breath before he passed out. Shino sighed and leaned over and started whispering in Naruto's ear,

"DAMNIT Shino," Naruto cried and pushed the boy away. "I TOLD YOU NEVER REMIND ME ABOUT THAT CLASS AGAIN. I have spent a lot of time trying to forget that lesson, it was bad enough that Jiji had tied me to a chair and forced me to stay. I NEVER wanted to hear about that again."

* * *

 **A/N I can't explain it better than that without right saying it. and I do enjoy making my readers think.**

 **feed this thing**


	45. Chapter 45

**Ok, that last chapter was interesting in the reviews.**

 **Let's give it a whirl, I own only my stuff I am just messing with the rest.**

* * *

Tsume laid under her blanket while on top of the floor, she growled when she realized that the pillow she had been using was missing.

"Ibiki must have gone in early," she spoke to herself as she tried to curl up in the blankets tighter.

"Time to get up," her partner Kuromaru spoke up calmly.

"Too early," she growled back.

"You better get your skinny ass moving," Chi-Chi growled causing Tsume to sit up with the blanket wrapped around her.

The Akimichi, Nara, and Aburame parents all sat in Tsume's living room as they watched her. With them was Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Tank, and Shizune.

"What time is it?" Tsume asked as she looked around.

"Just before four in the morning," Shibi replied.

"I will go get Hana," Chi-Chi spoke as she moved to the bedrooms.

Tsume gave a whimper when she heard the time and looked ready to lay back down, till Chi-Chi sent her a glare as she moved.

"I'm up...I am up," Tsume quickly replied as she dropped the blanket as she stood in just skin. "Where are my pants?"

"You had a date with Ibiki last night," Midori smiled at the woman. "Those could be anywhere in the village, hell maybe out in the woods."

"If we made it to the woods I would not have been laying here in the living room floor," Tsume replied.

From down the hall, they heard Chi-Chi waking Hana.

"Come on Hana, I know it's early, but you need to get up...Come on time to get up...I said to get..."

"Chi-Chi let go of my blanket...I'm naked," Hana shouted back.

"I saw you naked the day you was born...and many times after that."

Some of the group started to chuckle as they listened,

"So, she was the midwife?" Midori asked her husband.

"Chi-Chi has been the midwife for all the children except our Shino and Naruto," he replied.

"You getting up?" Chi-Chi called.

"Yes Ma'am,"

Tsume was looking around as her daughter and the large woman rejoined the group.

"Mother, are you ever going to start using your bedroom?" Hana asked as they waited.

"My house I will sleep where I want," he mother replied.

Neither Inuzuka women had any strength to the words, so it was clear that this was a very old argument.

"I can't believe I have a daughter that's shy," Tsume growled.

"I can't believe my mother is still not dressed," Hana replied as she moved to sit next to Shizune.

"I can't find my pants," Tsume replied.

At that moment Tank started to giggle, and Tsume noticed. The Inuzuka woman just held out her hand to Tank as she put her other hand on her hip,

"My clothes," she growled.

Midori just smiled from her place beside Tank and pulled a bundle of clothes from behind her and placed them in the Alpha's hands.

In moments Tsume was dressed and looked around,

"Now tell me why we are all awake at this Kami damned hour and why you all are in my living room?" Tsume asked as she looked around.

"Our sons," Chi-Chi started. "Are outside waiting to speak to us, since we have so many plans for the day they choose to get started as soon as possible.

The Inuzuka mother and daughter looked out the window. There sitting with the other boys was Kiba, they had never seen him look so focused or angry...Tsume was so proud.

The group slowly made their way out to the fire pit where the boys were sitting,

"It appears that you boys have things to say," Hiruzen spoke after what felt like several minutes of silence.

"A few things from Chief's story did not make sense, and we wished to clarify them," Shino replied.

"Yes," Shibi said as he nodded. "As you know you were born in your mother's village. I had been on a two-year mission at the time of Naruto's birthday. In that two years, I had met your mother and you joined us. Though I wanted to return to the village after that night I was told to finish my mission, so it was another four years before You, your mother, and I returned to the village."

"When we arrived, it took a few weeks to catch up on all the news," Midori continued. "When I first saw Naruto, I thought he was cute and rather funny. I am not sure you remember, but when you were about four almost five, we spotted him in the park and you two spent the entire day playing."

"Yes," Shino replied. "He was my first friend and at the time I thought I was his."

"Right," his mother replied. "Well, that night a group of concerned Shinobi came and told me I should stay away from the boy. When asked why they refused to tell me, seems that they liked to use the Hokage's law to try and isolate Naruto, they themselves refused to break it. So since they could not give me a reason to keep myself and my son away from Naruto, I politely told them to...I used language that had your father blushing...It was rather funny, to be honest."

Shibi then adjusted his glasses in the classic 'I'm uncomfortable' way the Aburame were known for.

"I remember, after that night you made it a point to set up play time between Naruto and myself," Shino spoke trying to draw attention away from his father. "Though we did not get to meet Lady Hitomi much, this was after the event with Kumo, we were able to meet Hinata. Logic states that the 'Love at first sight' or soul bonds that you read in stories, was not possible. However, it seems that Naruto just naturally defies logic."

"Yes, they were so cute," Midori smiled.

"After the attack on Naruto, he could not remember anyone, it was hard to claim the 'old friends' card since we could not tell him about his mother, his father, or the fox," Yoshino replied.

Here Tsume looked at the Hokage and growled again.

"After the attack," Shino interrupted. "I feared I had lost my first friend, I watched him waiting to see if he would get any of his memories back. We never figured out what actually happened during the attack, but I would bet Danzo had a Yamanaka attack his mind. The fact that Naruto could not remember anyone yet can still remember learning to swim or being watched by Dog, shows that specific memories were targeted."

"Ito had the same theory," Shikaku Nara nodded. "But we could not figure out which member of their clan served Root."

"For a while, I thought I had lost my friend...then an event happened that gave me hope.," Shino continued as he looked at his friends.

"The bullies that attacked Hinata?" Choji asked and nodded.

"Seems not even Danzo's attack could break that bond," was Shino's reply.

Shino looked about ready to continue speak, but stopped and looked at a shaking Kiba

"WHY THE HELL did you let Danzo push you around?" Kiba interrupted as he stared at his mother. He was shocked anyone could dictate what his mother would and would not do.

"He killed my brothers, your uncles," Tsume replied with a growl.

Choji looked to speak up,

"He murdered My brother," Chōza added as he looked at his son.

"And used that damn poison he had stolen from the Mist village on me," Tank growled.

Almost as one most of the group slowly turned to face the Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade were conflicted. Jiraiya knew since he stayed away he left the door open for Danzo to run roughshod over his teacher, and Tsunade was heartbroken that one of her students had to suffer that poison like she did. And both wanted to condemn their sensei for his lack of action.

But, Hiruzen was their sensei and they had a natural, built-in, sense to protect him. And the looks most of the group were giving the Hokage at the moment caused them to move closer to their teacher in a defensive position. Hiruzen just raised a hand to have his students back away then took several steps forward to face the group,

"I did not want to believe you, even then I still thought him as my friend. I believed that given time he could inherent the Shodai Hokage's will of fire, and I refused to listen to anyone. Chief warned me, you each warned me...even after the attack on Naruto which I knew Danzo set up. He was the only one that could order Naruto's protection detail away. I still did not listen."

Tsume just snorted and looked at her son,

"I had to protect you, he made it clear both you and Hana would meet...horrible fates if I did not keep away from Naruto. And he was still hailed as a hero of the village and an elder."

"This was why you hinted and tried to make me befriend him?" Shika asked his mother and father.

Both nodded,

"Our hands were tied," the older Nara male continued. "And we asked Chief when we were to...tell this part of the story, he said to wait till he told his part."

"You knew he was a Uzumaki by blood?" Choji looked at his parents. "You knew, and you let our clan scorn him for using the name."

This was a bone Choji had been wanting to pick since the day he sat in the Hokage's office when Naruto told them.

"You let our clan betray the oath we swore to the Uzumaki..."

"Choji, we couldn't tell anyone about that," His mother started.

"If the word had gotten out that he really was a Uzumaki by blood, and Kushina's son," his father started. "The other Villages would have sent everybody they had to kill him. You know the story, you know the score. A fourth Shinobi war could have started simply because Naruto Uzumaki was born."

Choji stopped for a second, but only a second.

"You let our Clan scorn and insult and treat him like crap,"

"YES," his father shouted back. "We knew there were spies in the village. It is our job to handle what information they can gain at the bars...so in public, yes, and I meet Naruto's grandfather when I was young, He was a Shinobi he would have understood."

"You let our clan treat him like crap in private too," Choji stepped forward. "You have any idea how many times I had to listen to a Clan member tell me to avoid Naruto. How Naruto was a demon that should not be associated with our Clan?

"Eighty-three times," Chōza replied with a straight face.

That finally stopped Choji in his anger,

"Every time one of our clan did that in private, I had him sent out of the village to the post your aunt was at," his father continued and looked over to his sister in law.

"And every time I saw an Akimichi arrive I knew what I needed to do," Tank continued calmly. "And that was to kick the crap out of them from the time they arrived till the time they returned to the village.

"What about my cousin?" Choji asked looking at his family.

"Which one?" Chōza asked not sure what his son meant.

Here Choji stopped and tried to think,

"I doubt you will remember his name, I don't think he ever told us," Shika spoke up then turned to the Akimichi. "Every time we started to practice sparring with Naruto, a Chunin that looked to be from the Akimichi clan would arrive and stop it. Claimed to be a cousin. had a small scar under his left eye."

"Toba? Cannot be," Chōza replied shocked. "He has been dead eight years."

"We never collected the body," Chi-Chi corrected.

It did not take a Nara to figure this out.

"Danzo," half the group spoke as one.

"And his Root," Shibi nodded.

Tsume looked ready to go Danzo hunting, (She knew that with Chief back, it was only a matter of time before she could avenge her brothers.)

"Sorry mom," Kiba spoke to his mother. "I just could believe you actually obeyed Danzo...you don't obey most people."

"Trust me," Tsume replied. "I hated to keep this from you."

"Next question," Shino spoke up and he and Shika turned to face Tsunade and Shizune.

"You left before they found Mai, yet it was clear you feared her, as if you knew what she meant," the young Nara said and waited.

"After his banishment, Chief would arrive at where ever I was at...like he had a tracking bug on me. He liked to try and 'help' me to settle my demons and liked to send Mai out first. So yes, I knew that when I saw her, he was close by," Tsunade replied.

"That would explain your reaction to seeing her," Shino nodded. "And seeing what Chief is like it is understandable."

Tsunade snorted, "You haven't seen what he is like yet."

When the group looked at her.

"None of you have let your mouths write a check your ass had to cash yet," Tsume smiled.

Most of the younger group, Hana, and Shizune included, just nodded.

The group went silent as they waited for the next question.

"When do we hit Danzo?" Choji asked with a growl.

Most of the group were surprised by the outburst from the normally kind Choji.

"When the time is right," a voice from a tree spoke.

Everyone turned to see Naruto and Chief lounging on the branches.

"How long have you two been there?" Tsunade asked trying to hide her shock.

"Since just before you all came out of the house," Naruto replied as he hopped down and looked at Shikaku Nara. "You will try to find the Yamanaka that messed with my head, right?"

"I have been looking for them for almost eight years now," the Jonin Commander replied.

"Good," Naruto nodded and turned to Tsunade. "No Baa-Chan, I will not let any of the Yamanaka into my head now. Kurama is trying to go through my memories to see what he can find, but he doesn't want anyone but Me, maybe Hinata in there."

"What about Chief?" Kiba asked.

"Chief will talk with him whether the fox wants to or not, I swear they fight like brothers sometimes."

"Not really brothers," Chief replied from the tree branch.

Not sure what that meant, the group wanted to ask, but this was Chief, and they knew he would not tell them and enjoy not telling them.

"Anything we miss?" Kiba asked looking at the blond.

"A few things but they are not here to answerer, so it can wait," Naruto replied. "But I did have a talk with Hiashi and learned some particularly important things we all need to know.

* * *

Naruto sat out on the back-door porch of his new home, it was about midnight, and he knew the guys would be going to speak with their families.

he loved his new house, it felt right, plus he knew he could put his small garden of potted plants out without fear of people destroying them.

The wind shifted, and Naruto paused,

"You know, when you're not being a prick, you are a skilled Shinobi," the Blond spoke without turning around.

"I have been told before," Hiashi replied as he stepped from the side of the building. "Yes, I was trying to sneak up on you, wanted to test your sensory skill."

Naruto just nodded, that had been the question he was about to ask.

"You were on my father's team," Naruto started. "From what I have learned...you were best friends, brothers in all but blood. He was the best man for you at your wedding."

"And I was the best man at his," Hiashi interrupted. "Few people knew about your parents' wedding, a handful only, and I was one of the honored."

Naruto turned to face him then walked over to the pride of his garden, Mr. Yoko, and started to tend to the plant,

"I am all ears,"

"When Kushina and Hitomi were pregnant, they would joke about how their kids would be best friends," Hiashi started. "Hitomi even tease how one would have a son and the other a daughter, and that they would fall in love."

Here Hiashi stopped and looked at the blonde, Naruto just waited arms crossed.

"Then the night you were born came, And all hell broke loose. I led about a dozen of my clan, the Main house I will add, and went to help your father in his battle. But were could not get close, two of my clan had their eyes burned just looking at the fo...Lord Kurama. We could not get near, so we changed and helped with evacuations and rescues."

Naruto returned to working on his plants but made it clear he was still listening.

"After you were born, I knew who you were even before your name was spoken, there had been only ONE person in the village with that color of hair. Well, as you know the village and Shinobi forces who did not know who your father was wanted you killed. But, Chief was still in the village, and he and Mai made it clear that was not an option."

"Hitomi would help take care of you, her and Mai raised you. I distanced myself, for the same reason as Jiraiya, you reminded me too much of my friend. When Chief and Mai were kicked out of the village, the village again started to demand your death.

"And I started to give in and join that mob," Hiashi stopped and reached and rubbed the back of his head. "I have a dent in my skull where Hitomi hit me with a large iron skillet. I was running a serpentine and was close to a hundred yards away when she threw it and hit me dead center."

Naruto just continued to work waiting,

"That was how it went, true they were able to run Tank out of the village, Kyoko was a mess after my...her husband died, but Hitomi held it together. In fact, it was the time in which the Hokage was at his strongest point since he retook the hat. They underestimated her, and she made them pay for every inch."

"Then I was attacked, and Hinata's mom died," Naruto looked up.

"It all fell apart after that...And I did nothing to stop it, all I cared about was keeping my daughters alive, I did not even care if they were happy, just alive," Hiashi nodded.

"I learned something the other day," Naruto interrupted. "There were two causes of death for Lady Hitomi. First blamed the midwife, someone was actually stupid enough to try and blame Mama Chi-Chi. That is like throwing a ham bone in a room full of starving dogs and then asking them to share nicely."

Hiashi almost grinned at the memory of when Chi-Chi found out she was going to be blamed. You had a better chance of getting the dogs to share then crossing her.

"The second one said natural yet unknown causes," Naruto finished.

"My wife was murdered," Hiashi answered. "I have never spoken those words to anyone, I have no idea how many know or even think that."

Naruto watched the formally proud man as he just slumped there where he stood, the memory of his wife finally breaking him down.

"The Hyuga or Danzo?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Hiashi replied. "Both had something to gain with her death, knowing them I would guess both."

Most men would give this man some time to work through this pain and memory, normally Naruto would as well...just one problem.

"So, you turned your back on anyone that reminded you of your past, me...Hinata...the village...your friends," Naruto barked. "You cut us all out and turned yourself into the same white eyed bastard that most likely killed your wife. Is that why you were so hard on Hinata...she reminded you of your wife and you wanted to break it out of her?"

Hiashi's head shot up, he looked into the purple eyes of the boy...it was like looking into the depths of hell. He could see Minato's and Kushina's eyes in there, but also, he could FEEL the disappointment that Hitomi must feel for him.

"Well...is it?" Naruto growled again.

Hiashi hit his knees,

"Y... Yes," he replied. "I betrayed everything and everyone that ever gave a damn about my...me, my brother...both of my brothers, Minato was my brother in all, but blood and we spilled enough of that on the battlefield together to bridge that gap. Your mother, a sister in all things that mattered, same with Kyoko. My wife, my friend, partner and personal confidant. And yes, I abandoned my own daughter simply cause she had her mother's kind, beautiful, spirit..."

And he cried, for those that knew this was the first time he had ever truly cried. Naruto waited, time stood still.

"As your father in law likes to say," Naruto spoke as he moved over and grabbed the man by the front of his robes and forcing him to stand. "Everyone has demons, it's just a matter of facing and settling them that's the trick."

Naruto just forced the man to turn around where Hiashi came face to face with Chief, Kyoko, and Hinata

* * *

"They will join us later today," Naruto finished his report.

"You made him relive his worst nightmare?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wanted my," Naruto started then looked at Shika and Shino. "What's the phrase? My pound of Flesh?"

"This village is lucky you are not a vengeful person," Choji spoke up.

"Most are ignorant, the rest are stupid," Naruto replied. "I am targeting those that either harmed me or ignored it KNOWING the truth."

"I think you are training him too well," Hiruzen said as he looked at the Chief lounging up on the tree branch.

"I am just getting started," Chief replied.

"Show of hands," Shino started as he raised a hand. "Who knew or suspected about Lady Hitomi's murder before Chief returned to the village."

Most of the adults raised their hands, only Shizune, Hana, and Tsunade did not. Of the kids, only Shino and Shikamaru had their hands up.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted shocked.

"We knew it, the moment they tried to claim Chi-Chi was at fault we knew," Tsume growled back.

"But," Shibi spoke up.

"We had no proof," Shikaku continued. "We did not speak about it to Chief cause, let's face it, the village won't survive if he starts plowing through it looking. That and we weren't sure if he knew about it yet. He had not said anything to anyone,"

"So, you let Hiashi brood in his own pain...letting him think he was alone?" Kiba asked looking around.

"He cut off ties with everyone," Half the group said at once.

"We couldn't get near him, talk to him, get Hinata to join you kids for play dates," Midori spoke. "Which was stupid, all the clans here are respected, you're all in the same age group, and we could have watched out for her."

"My guess is that he was worried," Chief spoke up. "What the elders would do if they saw Hinata building the same ties with the same clans that Hitomi did."

Everyone looked at him.

"You do know just how much political power this group right here has, don't you?" Chief asked looking around. "Kind and loving she may have been, Hitomi was a genius in the political world. Of all the times I have taught the art of politics, I never found two better students then my girls."

"And Kyoko will tell you," Tsume started "Hitomi was the Queen. Where Kyoko is just as bull-headed as her father, EVERYTHING Hitomi did was soft and beautiful and elegant. That goes double for when he had to step into the ring of politics,"

"Where most make deals, alliances, and acquaintances...Hitomi made friends," Chief continued. "I am not surprised that she was targeted for assassination, I am shocked no one was watching her back."

That brought the group up quiet.

"You knew about it before you returned to the Village?" Hiruzen spoke after several extremely uncomfortable minutes of silence.

"Yes, I was sent a letter the night it happened. But there was no proof, as Nara said, there was no proof and I could not do anything where I was at," Chief replied.

"Who sent the letter?" Shikaku asked concerned. "No one was supposed to be in contact with you."

"The most loyal Shinobi this Village ever had," Chief replied. "The only one that is more loyal then Anko and Kosuke combined."

"Not going to tell us are you Chief," Naruto asked/stated out loud.

"Nope,"

"Don't wish to be rude," Shino spoke up as he looked at his watch. "But it is now reaching seven and I think we should head to breakfast."

People started to protest when all the stomachs gave a collected group growl.

"Great idea," the Akimichi all said at once.

Chief just waited till everyone was moving before he hopped out of the tree. Landing on his feet he came eye to eye (relatively speaking) with the Hokage. Neither spoke neither had to.

* * *

"You are the most stubborn child in the mornings," Kurenai growled as she tried to pull on the arm of a sleeping Anko.

"Too early," Anko growled back trying to slide back under the albino python. (Who was moving quickly to not let his mistress hide under him anymore.)

"We have no time for this," Yugao spoke up and snagged one of the Kunoichi's feet. "One...two..."

The two women quickly pulled the snake summoner from her bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch, hey what's the big idea? It is my day off." Anko complained.

"Did you forget what day it is?" Yugao asked teasingly.

Anko sat there thinking, here tired eyes and messy hair finally clicked two and two together.

"I GET TO SUMMON THE SNAKE CHIEF!" she screamed as she got to her feet.

Kurenai and Yugao were able to keep her from running out of the apartment naked and into the shower.

"Thisssss should be good, maybe we should join them?" San asked the other snakes in the apartment.

The albino and the massive anaconda just nodded their heads.

The three women left the apartment and found Asuma, Hayate, and Iruka waiting. The six of them made their way to0 breakfast where they found the rest (minus Ino, Sakura, and their families.)

"Hey everyone," Anko called out cheerfully as she sat.

The moment her butt found a chair Ayame put a tray down in front of her with four large servings. Before she could even question,

"Eat, you will need it," Chief spoke up from his meal.

"What have you been up to this early?" Kurenai asked as she sat and looked around.

Shizune did not speak, she just handed the red-eyed woman a report.

As Anko ate the five that arrived with her read over the report, most were shocked at what they read.

"Anko is halfway done," Chi-Chi spoke up. "Better hurry and eat."

Kurenai looked and saw her friend working on the third bowl and put the report down to have her meal.

"How do we handle this?" Asuma asked.

"We wait," Naruto answered. "There are more annoying pests to deal with first."

"Done, let's go," Anko called as she jumped to her feet and started skipping around.

"I take it the extra energy was from the food?" Iruka asked as he looked at the cook.

"Of course," he replied. "Have you ever known Anko to be this springy this early in the morning?"

Before Iruka could answer Chief stood,

"To the field, we will need a little room," he ordered and led the way.

The sun was up, and everyone stood in the field Naruto had first summoned Bunta.

"Sorry we are late," Ito called as she led her husband and daughter as well as Sakura and her Parents.

"Had to deal with a few questions," Mebuki added and pointed to the girls who remained quiet.

Kurenai just handed the women the report and Anko leaps and pulled both girls into a hug,

"Welcome to the team," she purred. (Naturally, both did not know what to say, Anko was full of energy like normal...but this early in the morning they did not know what to think.)

"Just the Hyuga's and Team Nine," Chief spoke up. "While we wait, Bunta, Enma, Katsuyu."

Hiruzen held out his staff and it quickly turned into the monkey king, moments later and Tsunade had the slug summoned. The slug quickly shrank down to save room. It was still larger but only about half its normal size.

"I see it is time," Bunta said as Jiraiya summoned the Toad.

"Just about," Chief replied.

We're here," Gai called as he brought his team as well as the Hyuga's.

Hinata moved over and stepped into the hug from Naruto. For the record, he did not smother her in an overprotective manner, but he did think about it.

Tsume just walked up to Hiashi and punched him with no warning before stepping back to stand with the others.

"What she means in her own sweet way," Chi-Chi started. "Is we always knew about Hitomi, and if you had not tried to isolate her like you did we could have helped both of you."

Hiashi looked about to reply,

"Let's get this show on the road," Chief called. "Ready to meet her?"

Anko started bouncing on her feet, Mai moved out of the shadows and handed the Kunoichi a note. Reading it the Snake woman started going through the hand signs at a slow balanced pace.

Calling out the summoning, the area was covered in massive smoke, most started coughing.

" **MMM...it hassss been many years,"** the deep yet soft female voice spoke.

The smoke cleared, and they got a look at the massive horned serpent coiled there in front of Anko. She was clearly twice the size of Manda, Light purple with flecks and streaks of pink Jade green and gold along her scales. The snake looked at the group and shrunk herself down to match the other summons.

" **There is only one person who knows how to summon me, and he does not have the contract, where are you, you son of a whore?"** the snake asked looking around.

"Love you too, Miranda," Chief replied.

A snort was the snake's reply, then she looked at the girl that had summoned her,

 **"So, you think you are ready to summon the real snakes?"** Miranda the snake ruler asked.

Anko did not reply, she just stared at the massive snake.

 **"Well girl, speak,"**

Most just looked at the silent Anko and just as Kurenai was about to nudge her friend...Anko jumped. Anko was now spread eagle as she held onto the nose of the massive snake.

"SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Now, most were stunned into silence by Anko's actions. Kurenai just put her face in her hand, Miranda the massive snake summons just looked cross-eyed to where she could feel the human on her nose...and started to laugh,

 **"Heh Heh Heh...I think she might just do,"**

She flicked her massive head and Anko was tossed up and landed in the middle of the massive snakes head, just then San and the other large snakes moved out of the bushes and climbed up onto their 'mother' and started talking to her. Miranda listened to the three as she looked over at the monkey,

 **"Enma, you are looking regal for a dirty old ape,"**

 **"And you are looking loving for an Eight hundred and fifty-four-year-old female,"**

 **"Should never mention a ladies age,"** the snake replied as she turned to face the slug. **"Katsuyu, you have grown."**

 **"Yes, Lady Miranda, I am also glad to see you return I have missed our talks,"** the slug replied with a small bow of her head.

The snake turned to face the large toad,

 **"Bunta,"**

 **"Miranda,"** was the toad's simple reply.

 **"How is Gamamaru?"**

 **"Growing older and more senile every day,"** Bunta replied coolly.

 **"Good, that is good to hear, if he ever became sane...that is when I would worry."**

The snake just looked at the toad for a moment. (the air temperature had dropped so low no one spoke as they looked between the two.

 **"The Snakes and the Toads have not always been friends,"** Miranda started. **"But this is the first time a Toad has ever met me with open steel."**

The group of humans and summons were shocked at that and looked, there in his hand was Bunta's Tanto, the claw of his thumb hand pushed the blade out of its sheath a sliver. (In truth you had to look to notice it.)

 **"Snakes and Toads fight,"** Bunta started. **"But since Orochimaru turned traitor, my family and I have been in the front lines defending the village as well as most of the lands from Manda. I have reached the point I kill almost all snakes I meet at first glance, only young Anko's,"** here he stopped and pointed at the girl on the snakes head.

 **"Only the snakes she summons have survived my hate for your clan. I am concerned if I had killed any of your children in my zealous pursuit of snake skins."**

The humans and both Enma and Katsuyu just waited and watched. Miranda just looked at the large toad boss,

 **"Toads and Snakes fight,"** she replied. **"But your war is not with the Snake clan of Ryūchi Cave, it is with my Husband and his nest of Bastards. A battle I am ready to join with you against him."**

The two boss summons stared each other down, while below them Hinata was whispering in Naruto's ear. The blond had quickly opened one of his storage scrolls and pulled out a large cup. (it looked like a small bathtub to the humans)

He filled it with an extraordinarily strong Saki from another barrel and with Choji's help pushed it between the two Summoning Bosses. Bunta did not take his eyes off the snake as he reached down with his free hand and simply picked up the cup, brought it to his lips and sipped. Miranda uncoiled and took the cup from his hand in her tail and also took a sip.

Once she placed it back on the ground, Bunta clicked his blade back into the sheath,

 **"Mmm...that was good,"** Miranda spoke as she looked down at Naruto.

 **"Yes, though I tell him not to spend all his money on my thirst, the boy has excellent taste in drink,"** Bunta replied as he too looked at Naruto.

The blond just blushed.

"I am sorry to be rude," Kurenai called out. When everyone looked at her, "ANKO, PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES BACK ON!"

The few in the group that could see her noticed that Anko had removed her coat and top and was lying face down on the snake's head.

"Kurenai, get up here, you have to feel this...her scales are...Kami I am in love," Anko replied not hearing the growl in Kurenai's voice.

"Don't care, now is not the time, get your damn clothes on,"

San the Cobra simply slithered down off Miranda and over to wrap himself back around Kurenai, he rested his head over her shoulder and she just started scratching the cobra under the chin. This did not go unnoticed by the boss summon,

 **"She is right young lady, now is not the time, Do not worry we will have time to get to know each other later,"** Miranda spoke and Anko huffed as she moved to get dressed.

 **"Now that we are finished with the greetings,"** the snake started before she and all the summoning bosses slowly turned to face the one person who had not moved since the snake had arrived...

Chief stood there leaning against a random stump as he sliced up and ate an apple, one piece at a time.

"Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Leaf Village," Chief started not looking up. "This is Lady Miranda, Chieftess of Ryūchi Cave. Second oldest living creature. Only slightly younger than the Great Toad Sage Gamamaru of Mount Myōboku. And no I do not add the Biju in thin regards to the age of living things."

Naruto rubbed his skull, "Stop growling," he whispered.

before anyone could ask or comment, Chief went into a detailed report about the seal removal as well as the snake extraction. He told the Snake about finding the slave seal,

"What I wish to know," Chief finished. "is just how many eggs that bastard was able to steal from you?"

Everyone turned to look at the massive snake,

 **"One-hundred-eighteen,"** was her reply.

Chief paused what he was doing and finally looked up,

"You let him seal an entire nest?"

The snake just hissed and narrowed her eyes, most shivered and could now feel the power of the serpent. Chief did not bat an eye.

 **"This complicates the situation,"** Enma spoke up trying to defuse the tension.

"No, does not change the situation, we still have to find every one of his cursed seals and destroy them before we kill the wannabe snake," Naruto replied as he looked between the Monkey, Chief and the Snake summoning boss.

Moments past without anyone speaking,

"Well, tomorrow we are back to work as normal, so any questions before I dismiss you all?" Chief asked as he stood up and looked around.

Shino and Shikamaru both raised their hands and stepped forward. Shino simply pointed at Enma,

"One,"

"Earth," Shikamaru added.

"Two," Shino spoke and pointed at Katsuyu.

"Water,"

"Three,"

"Wind," Shika added as Shino pointed at the Toad.

"Four/ Lightning," Shika and Shino looked at Miranda.

"Five/Fire," the two boys pointed at an empty space between Nema and Bunta.

The humans just stared at the boys then turned to face Chief.

"Good, yes that is the meaning of the Contract of Five, Yes I do know which clan is the fifth and represents Fire. No, there is no Summoner for that clan at the moment. Yes, I do know where the contract is. No, I will not give you any more Answers," Chief replied without even hesitating.

* * *

 **A/N ok finally 3 rewrites and I am not completely happy with it.**

 **R/K**

 **1: 6500 words longer than last few chapters.**

 **2: No one has even gotten close to guessing who is babysitting Kabuto.**

 **3: yeah I picked Shino as the first of Naruto's male friends.**

 **4: that's why we have not seen tanks husband...he was killed by Danzo.**

 **5: Same for why Tsume backed down, she had to protect her pups.**

 **6: only one not in the inner circle is Sasuke.**

 **7: Tank suffered the Mist poison too.**

 **8: Hitomi was murdered, Hyuga or Danzo like Hiashi said both had something to gain, so most likely they worked together.**

 **9\. I am tired of this chapter and tired of work 16 hr days suck, where the hell is winter and why do I have to wait.**

 **10: thank you for all the food so far but it's still hungry.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N no one has guessed who the babysitter is, only one guess who the future contract signer will be and no has come close to what creature it is.**

 **Let's dance.**

* * *

"Danzo," a voice called from the shadows.

The war hawk just stopped as he was walking towards his living quarters and turned to walk into the small corridor hidden in the shadow.

"What, you said we were not meant to meet anymore," he spoke in a growl as he came face to face with three people.

"We have a problem we need your assistance with," Iho Hyuga started.

"You still owe me a favor, after I dealt with the Hyuga woman," Danzo replied narrowing his eyes.

"That was a mutual agreement, you wanted her out of the way just as much as we did," Iho replied.

"I never got the boy, so you are the only one to benefit," Danzo barked and turned to leave.

"Wait," a woman in the shadows called and reached for the Shinobi. "Ok, so you did not get what you wanted, ok we owe you, but we need your help."

"I am listening," Danzo spoke.

"Kuzai," Iho spoke. "He is taking all of our power, we need him taken out. Also, we want the heiress gone."

The three stood and watched the old war hawk as he had not turned back to face them. They became shocked and concerned as he started laughing.

"Kuzai? You want me to kill Kuzai? ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...FOOLS!" Danzo shouted and turned to face them. "I have been trying to kill that man for over forty years."

Glare at them with eyes made of hate before he turned away still laughing as the three just stared at him.

"I have lost over a hundred Root since he has been back, he is one step ahead of me at every turn...at least one step but probably more."

Turning back to face them,

"As for the heiress...I took out the mother by your request...you will have to deal with the daughter on your own. But if he does not yet know she was murdered he will soon. I warned you not to blame the midwife. And you," Danzo pointed to the Hyuga elder. "And anyone else who even knew about it will burn when he comes for you...and he will."

* * *

Danzo left the Hyuga and his companions and continued to his quarters,

"Fools, targeting his family is like asking the Shinigami himself 'please I hate my life, end it in the most painful way?" he spoke to himself as he sat behind his desk.

"Of course,...He will be after me as well, but he has been after me for years and I am still here,"

The old Warhawk just huffed as he moved to read the next report on his desk.

* * *

The rest of the day had been simple training, Naruto had teamed up with Team 9, which means he and Lee sparred...a lot. The training ground looked as if a Hurricane was going through it, trees uprooted or broken in half, large gouges in the ground, and the wind was blowing in all directions at gale speeds.

Naruto and Lee would flash around as they sparred. Until Naruto, no one had been able to keep up with the powerhouse in a straight Taijutsu contest, even Neji admitted without his gentle fists Chakra touch he couldn't do much. However, Naruto had the stamina and speed to keep pace with Lee and his Whirlpool style seemed a strong match for Lee's Gōken.

Gai admitted that much of Lee's style was adapted from the Taijutsu that was gifted to Konoha from Uzushio. Though he did add a little of his own 'flare. (Nowhere in Uzushiogakure does that evil Genjutsu exist.)

The two boys stopped and stared each other down,

"Chief?" Naruto called not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Time," Chief called back.

"Neji, Lee is asleep again," Gai spoke up as he watched his sleeping student stay in perfect form.

The Hyuga just moved as quickly as he could to get behind the boy, Lee had moved and attacked with a spinning back fist but Neji just ducked and hit Lee in three spots that put the boy down and out.

"He has some amazing muscle memory to be able to continue through injury and unconsciousness," Chief started and the moment Gai started to smile at the praise. "But it will get him killed if he cannot learn to control it."

Gai stopped and thought before just nodding.

"Neji, you are up," Chief called.

The Hyuga looked at TenTen then Naruto trying to figure out who his opponent will be, then he realized that Chief was removing his coat.

Neji sighed and got into his stance, he pushed Chakra to his fingers but did not activate his eye since they would not work on Chief. The older man just waited for what seemed like hours but was really just minutes before the boy went on the attack. Nothing landed but he showed that the stamina training Gai put them all through was paying off and Neji never slow down as he kept thrusting his hands out against the man who simply swatted them away,

"Impressive," Chief commented. "You are not aiming for the Chakra paths, but you are aiming for muscles and organs."

"In our fight with Mama Chi-Chi," Neji replied. "I found I could not see her points and Choji came up with the idea to try and strain her muscles instead."

"Smart boy," was Chief's reply.

* * *

Ino and Sakura were in a two on one battle with Asuma, both girls were working as a team trying to get inside the large Jonin's guard. They used clones, smoke bombs, substitutions, and anything else they could. But nothing was working as the large man was moving faster then they could.

"You're using wind Chakra to speed yourself up?" Ino shouted after she and Sakura had been knocked on their butts again.

"Very good," the smoker replied and attacked again.

Shikamaru was in a duel with Kakashi. Ever since Wave Kakashi knew never underestimate the Nara and be wary of every shadow in the field. That caution was paying off and Shika just knelt there as he thought over the situation,

' _Looks just like his grandfather,'_ Kakashi thought.

' _He really is a hard problem to crack,'_ Shika thought. "Very few weaknesses...what is my next move?" the Nara spoke out loud to himself.

But the one having the hardest trouble was Sasuke, he was in a fight with the Akimichi...and losing.

Sasuke thought this match would be easy since he was so much faster than the large boy and would start performing some complex Taijutsu forms trying to distract the boy with his speed. But even when he hit, as he did just now with the heavy roundhouse kick to the back. The boy would not go down and Sasuke's leg was really starting to hurt from the impact.

The Uchiha leaped back to gain some room, Choji just watched him and changed his stance waiting. Sasuke went through quick hand signs and sent nine fireballs straight at the Akimichi. Choji just lifted his hand and using his clans Jutsu he batted the fireballs away with his oversized hand. But that was enough of a distraction and Sasuke was now just a couple of steps from his opponent.

Shikamaru and Kakashi had a kunai to each other's throats in a draw, while the girls were about to launch their next attempt,

"Shit,"

All five turned to look, Sasuke was in the air, Choji had managed to get under Sasuke's arm and had his arm across Sasuke's chest and holding his collarbone. The look in the Uchiha's eyes made it clear, he had no idea how this happened.

Sasuke first thought that the Akimichi had used one of his clan's moves but realized that; one Choji was not using a Jutsu and two he did not need to.

Choji finished by just powering the boy down slamming him hard with just his one arm.

Distracted Shika used shadows to trap, trip, and pin Kakashi with a Kunai to his neck as the girls tried to catch the distracted Asuma. Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke as a log took his place, Shika wasn't able to react fast enough before the Copy Ninja had him pinned.

The girls never got that close as the smoking Jonin just countered and pinned both of them before standing to walk over to his other student.

After getting her breath back, Sakura quickly got up and moved to check Sasuke.

Choji just stared down at the boy who had been knocked out, even though he was still a prick to some, he was a Shinobi of the leaf and Choji was still worried about knocking out or hurting people.

"Just winded," Sakura spoke. "Should be awake soon."

As if on cue the Uchiha started to wake as Ino and Shika both walked up.

"What?"

"Two rules one must always learn," Kakashi started as he looks at his down Genin. "Power doesn't mean anything if someone can outrun you."

"And speed means nothing if they can get their hands on you," Asuma finished. "I take it Chief taught you that?" as he looked at Choji.

The Akimichi just nodded as he held a hand to the down Uchiha, at first the boy was tempted to bat the hand away, but Kakashi's ever watching eye caught him and he 'grudgingly' accepted and was pulled to his feet.

"I think that is all for today, tomorrow we have a group training with Chief," Kakashi spoke up. "And then a mission, trying for another C-Rank...so pack for a week."

The girls nodded and left with each other heading for the bathhouse as Asuma had not held back as he used to, the Jonin of Team Ten just put a hand on Choji's shoulder and guided him away.

"Problems?" Kakashi asked his student.

"How is he so strong?" Sasuke asked.

"He is an Akimichi," Kakashi replied. "No one will ever be able to out power them."

"I mean..." Sasuke started.

"You are not," Kakashi interrupted. "The only one that has grown stronger since the camp. Everyone is improving, and don't forget, the other hid their strength and skills in the academy."

Sasuke looked at his teacher,

"Why? why would they hide so much?"

"Sasuke...we are Shinobi, our goals are...'get in, complete mission...and get out without anyone knowing we were there. The act of thumping one's chest and shouting 'look, I am the strongest...respect me' that is for Samurai. If we do our jobs right, no one knows we were there. The best Assassinations are the ones that no one realizes are Assassinations." Kakashi finished.

"I don't get it, as far back as I can remember, everyone always said the Uchiha clan was the best, the strongest Clan in the village," Sasuke started.

"The Uchiha was always one of the most arrogant clans around. You know the story of Madara Uchiha...right?" Kakashi asked and looked at his student.

Sasuke just nodded.

"He was not the exception to the rule, he was the Uchiha clan, arrogant, cruel, power hungry and the poorest loser ever. And his clan was always like that until the founding of Konoha. You realize the reason Hashirama Senju was made the Shodai Hokage was because the entire Uchiha Clan went against Madara and voted for him?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That was the first time in recorded history the Uchiha clan cared about something more then they cared about themselves. And remember this, the reason your clan was so 'respected' by the village...was cause they were useful, The Uchiha could steal almost any Jutsu for the village, they used your clan for just that before and THAT is why they want your clan back. Other villages don't want all of their skills stolen again." Kakashi finished as he looked at the boy.

Sasuke did not know how to reply as he turned and just left the training ground.

Kakashi just watched him before turning to face the last Genin,

"The story was Madara and Hashirama were friends," Shikamaru spoke.

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "At first they were, and the Shodai always thought of him as his friend, but Madara was affected by the curse of hatred, it warped his mind. Chief and Tobirama both had the chance to kill him, but the Shodai refused to do it. Thousands died from that refusal."

"he really hates the Uchiha, doesn't he?" the Nara asked.

"He hates Madara, and any Uchiha that acts like him," Kakashi replied. "He did hate the whole clan, but then he met Kagami Uchiha, a Shinobi that was immune to the Curse and embraced the Will of Fire. Chief may let his emotions lead him down the wrong path, but he was not stupid. And seeing one Uchiha do that made him stop and rethink his options.

Then low and behold Kagami went and had a descendant, Shisui, who also was immune to the curse. Chief actually grew hope for the clan."

Neither Kakashi nor Shikamaru spoke for several moments. Then the Nara turn and started to walk away,

"We have noticed...other than the stories about how much of a fuck up Itachi was when he first started his training with Chief. Chief never speaks bad or harsh about Itachi, and Chief does not strike us as a person that forgives traitors easily...or at all."

"I don't know what," Kakashi started. "And until the Chief returned I never tried to think about it, but something happened that night that no one knows."

"Agreed," Shikamaru replied as he just left the clearing.

* * *

Hiruzen was sitting in his office, he was having a good day. His paperwork was finished, the fact Miranda was now an ally meant very few poisons could be used against Leaf that he did not have the antidote for...and he was tempted for some personal reading time.

So he did not even flinch when the doors to his office were smashed in. Looking up he spotted a very pissed off Tsunade placing her foot back on the floor and a quick check to see that Jiraiya was still going over his papers in the corner of the office told him that the woman was angry about something else.

It was that moment the Hokage saw movement behind the blonde woman and frowned as his advisers and former teammates followed Tsunade into the office.

Tsunade stopped at the desk,

"Sensei, I had just finished with the medical files on all the active shinobi," she spoke as she tossed a single file on his desk.

A quick glance was all he needed to see that it belong to Sasuke Uchiha,

"And?" Hiruzen asked.

"And where is the rest of it?" she almost growled. "Where are the daily reports for the first ninety days after his family was massacred, where are the weekly reports from his visits with a Yamanaka mind healer? Where are his monthly physical and psychological examinations to see if he was fit to return to the Academy?"

"They were deemed unnecessary," Koharu spoke up.

Hiruzen sighed as he knew she just walked into it.

"Unnecessary?" Tsunade growled. "The boy suffered a massive psychological assault, and someone deemed it unnecessary that he received the proper treatment?"

"Correct, it was believed that the Uchiha heir would be better off returning to his place in the academy, give him a familiar environment in order to heal properly." the old woman replied calmly.

"That is the dumbest thing I think I have ever heard you say," Tsunade replied. Her killing intent was starting to spread and Jiraiya noticed how the glass in the windows started to shake.

"There are written and approved procedures for the kind of assault the boy underwent, I know, I wrote them and don't try to play the 'that was years ago, things change' play," Tsunade barked as Homura started to speak up.

The old man just stepped back.

"Before I headed here I went to see what procedures had changed...and nothing has changed all the rules are still in place," Tsunade continued. "Sasuke Uchiha should never have been allowed to continue in the academy."

"We could not risk losing the last Sharingan user," Homura finally spoke up.

"What?" Tsunade and Jiraiya both asked.

"If we kept him out of the Academy it was believed he would leave the village," Koharu continued.

"If he was such a flight risk that just proves he should not have been allowed to join our forces," Jiraiya replied.

The four older shinobi just stared each other down,

"How much time passed from the day his family died to the day he returned to class?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth.

"A week," Koharu replied. "Enough time to bury his family and morn properly."

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at the old woman as if she was from a different world.

"A week...He was a child," Tsunade spoke in almost a whisper.

"He is a member of a highly respected clan, and thus can handle such hardships easily," Homaru countered. "As his grades during the Academy have shown."

"It has been proven that the Academy grades for most students were in fact doctored," Hiruzen spoke for the first time since the argument. "Tsunade, as head of my medical division, what do you suggest?"

"Pull his Shinobi license, and put him into the hospital," she started. "Set up daily sessions with a Yamanaka..."

"He will leave the village for sure, we can't risk losing the Sharingan," Koharu shouted.

"So, he was deemed to still be a flight risk?" Jiraiya asked calmly.

"That will not be happening my student," Hiruzen replied.

Tsunade glared at her teacher and the two older advisors let out a breath they had been holding.

"Yet," the Hokage finished. "I have a use and mission for the Uchiha, if he fails it then that is what we will do. And if he tries to run, I will flag him as a Missing-Nin and I will send Chief after him, with orders to bring him back alive and broken."

The four stared at the Hokage,

"You two leave and don't return till I send for you," Hiruzen spoke looking at his former teammates.

The two older people were too stunned to reply as they turned and left, once the door was closed and sealed.

"Sorry Sensei, they spotted me in the records room and when they realized I was looking at Sasuke's record, they would not leave me alone," Tsunade spoke as she sat down.

"It was a play I should have done before and I have just been sitting on my hands," the Hokage replied.

"Find an emotionally damaged child, give them no time to heal and train them to kill with hatred," Jiraiya spoke up. "Let me guess, Danzo was the first one to try and become Sasuke's guardian?"

"He did become Sasuke's guardian, he only gave that control back to me just before the second day of camp...after Chief went to say hello. Danzo did not want to be under Chief's control even for a second."

"Sensei?" Tsunade asked.

And when the old man looked to his students, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other then at him,

"What happened the night of the massacre?"

He told them.

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID WE GET THIS MISSION?" Kiba shouted as he had the furry cat ears placed on his head.

"Seeing as I am an Aburame, it seemed logical that we escort and bodyguard the team hired to deal with the fleas of Neko Fortress," Shino replied.

"Tora promised the team safe passage," Kiba replied. "So why am I having to be surrounded by cats again?"

"Quiet mutt," the brown-haired girl named Tamaki replied as she handed a few ears to the other Aburame.

Kiba growled as Kurenai and Hinata rejoined the group, both wearing the cat ears.

"Behave Kiba, we are on a mission.," the Jonin spoke as she led the group to the fortress gates.

Once entered the Aburame were quickly led to the 'living quarters' of the castle and quickly began their job,

"Tamaki?" Hinata asked as she looked at the girl while a small kitten came up and started playing with the end of Hinata's hair, which had been put into a single braid down her back.

"Yes?" the brown-haired girl replied.

"If you and your grandmother knew about the truth involving a cat's paw print, why did you encourage Sasuke?" Hinata asked causing half the room to stop and look at the cat girl,

"A test," Tamaki replied with a shrug. "Grandma did not think any Uchiha could be stupid enough to actually try and complete the Paw encyclopedia."

"Have you ever met Sasuke?" Kiba asked with a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"Yes, I have," Tamaki replied turning to hide a small redness on her cheeks.

"She had a crush on the boy a few years ago," a voice interrupted them.

The humans all turned, Tamaki blushed and looked to get away.

"Tora?" Kiba called out.

The demon cat of Konoha just lifted a paw,

"In the fur," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" the Inuzuka asked.

This caused several of the cats to growl hisses, seems Tora is respected in the fortress.

"Oh," the cat started. "Team Forty-four has the mission for me...I normally make them search for three or four days before they get a glimpse of me. In that time, I generally come here for a little R and R."

With that, the cat just turned and went into another door, Kiba looked ready to speak again,

"Kiba, look around," Shino spoke up. "We know Tora from our time in the village, but it seems the other residents look at him with higher regard."

Kiba wasn't sure what his teammate meant...then he looked around at the other cats...many looked ready to attack.

"Woah...easy, we are ah...acquaintances," Kiba spoke up putting his hands in a 'peace' position.

"Let them be," Tora's voice called from the room he had entered.

Hours passed, Kiba was standing alone, close to the Aburame's that were working. Shino was speaking with a pair of cats that looked to be older, and Hinata was on the floor with about a dozen kittens all climbing over her. One hell bent to catch her hair. Said hair would wait till most of her teammates were looking elsewhere before it would playfully swat at the kitten. Startling it and causing it to run and hide before returning to try again.

Kurenai was standing at the wall as five Ninneko came in carrying a large chest. After they put it down they opened it to reveal that it was packed full of gold bars, then started the task of counting out the payment the Aburame would receive once the job was finished.

Standing away from the wall she went and looked into the room Tora had vanished in, the team had looked earlier and found a full-size bar or tavern. pool and poker tables, even dark boards on the walls. Even a stage with a female cat singing some form of 'Cat blues' songs, she could not understand the language, but it had a nice tune.

Now as she looked again Kurenai spotted the demon cat as he sat on a stool at the bar eating small minnows out of a dish as he drank from a bowl. The Cat that had been singing leaped up on the other end of the bar and started to walk across it. The female cat walked with her nose and tail up in the air, each step measured, Kurenai knew that walk.

Anko and she had used that same walk as they worked a mission; this cat was a deva. It was no surprise to the red-eyed woman to see the heads of every male cat in the room turn to follow the cat as she walked towards Tora.

To his credit (and the deva's annoyance) Tora never swished a tail or paused in his meal as she walked past and slapped him with her tail before jumping down and leaving through another door.

Smirking Kurenai looked back at her team just as the group of Aburame returned,

"We are finished," one spoke as an old fat cat just stopped his counting.

"So are we," the cat spoke and handed the Aburame a large heavy looking back.

"I guess that is it," Kurenai spoke up. "Time to head back Team 8."

Shino and Hinata had stood up as Kiba led the group towards the door,

"Inuzuka?" a deep voice called.

"Yeah, what do you..." Kiba started as he turned around.

There standing in front of the dog boy was a massive stripped cat with a tail that split in two.

"Lord Nekomata," the fat old cat spoke up and bowed. "We did not expect to see you today."

The Cat Lord did not even look at the others as he stared at the Inuzuka.

"Tell Kuromaru that is has been a while since we sat, drank, and told stories about my kittens and his pups," the large white cat said before turning and leaving back up a set of stairs.

No one spoke for several minutes until one of the Aburame cleared his throat to get everyone moving.

"Who the hell was that?" Kiba asked as Shino stepped beside him.

"Nekomata," Tamaki spoke as she stood outside the entrance to the fortress to collect the loaned cat ears. "He is the lord of the fortress, as far as any of us can tell, he is Tora's older brother."

Kurenai was the last one in the fortress door, and just before she stepped out she looked back towards the bar. Tora's stool was empty, and she barely spotted his tail as it went through the door the deva cat had gone through.

"Can we leave now?" Kiba asked again as he just tossed the cat ears he had to the girl with a growl and started to walk with the group of Aburame.

The group left quickly and quietly, no one spoke for the first mile.

"I still don't understand why we were needed," Kiba growled again. "We didn't do anything."

"I would have to guess, our need was not before, but right now," Shino spoke up.

Kiba looked at him confused, Shino just pointed to the large bag that had been placed in the two-person carrier.

"If my calculations are correct, that is a considerable sum of gold. It is best to have an escort for protection," Shino explained.

This caused Kiba to slap himself in the face with how simple this problem was.

"Are you ok Kiba?" Hinata asked concerned, Kiba was acting stranger than normal.

"What...No...I mean...I'm fine," Kiba replied very defensively.

He fooled no one, even the group of Aburame stopped to look at him.

Shino just nodded as he waved at the Jonin, then walked up grabbed Kiba by the arm and marched him forward past the front of the group.

"Fouled up, insecure, neurotic, and emotion," Shino started. "I agree, you are F.I.N.E. Now are you going to tell me what the matter is, or do you want Kurenai Sensei and Hinata to ask?"

Kiba flinched when Shino mentioned Hinata, and the Aburame did not miss it.

"It's Hinata," Kiba replied.

Shino gave a quick and discrete glance back, Hinata and Kurenai both looked to be chatting. They both still wore the cat ears they had been given and appeared to be making small talk and teasing each other about them. But Shino could tell that both were on the lookout for any trouble.

"She seems ok to me," Shino replied calmly.

"She is better than ok, she..." here Kiba stopped talking and blushed.

"So, you noticed Hinata," Ship spoke. "Not really a surprise, she is the strongest female our age group. TenTen is second but even she knows that Hinata is the Alpha female."

Kiba just looked at him and if Shino had released his arm he would have stopped walking.

"Your clan is based mainly around your connections with your partners, and the laws of nature do effect you when around possible mates."

"But I shouldn't," Kiba replied in a growling whisper. "She is with Naruto I know this, but I still had an improper thought about the mate of my pack leader."

"No, you did not," Shino replied. "The fact that you realize that she is with Naruto is a good thing, if you had tried to act on that thought, that would have been improper."

Kiba thought on this as they walked.

"I am sure I can control this in time," Kiba started again. "It just came up on me without warning."

"Which many things that cause conflict tend to do," Shino replied.

"Did you have this problem?" Kiba asked looking at his friend.

"Yes and no," Shino replied.

Kiba waited...and waited...and waited,

"Would you just tell me already?"

"Remember I was friends with both Naruto and Hinata, I saw their bond. However, I did notice Hinata during our time in the academy, I knew how strong she could be if she did not have to deal with her shyness and her lack of self-worth."

"Well...how did you get past it?" Kiba asked.

"Though my clan tends to follow many of the rules that your clan does, we established...habits would be a good word to use. It is said, believed, and proven fact, that when a person meets their correct mate, their colony reacts in a very specific way.

And no one in the clan will argue with the colonies, which is why no one had a problem when my father married my mother, even though she was not a host and would not be a host, they did not even have a problem with her being from another village and land."

"So your allies save you from making these kinds of fuck-ups?" Kiba asked.

"Crude but accurate, and I am sure Akamaru will be willing to keep you out of trouble in the same fashion," Shino replied.

'Bark'

The boys returned to the group though they did stay to the front of the column.

The trip back to Konoha went fast, extremely fast and they were returning to the village just as the sun was raising. The Aburame just thanked the Genin and returned to their compound, Kurenai was about to dismiss her students and make her way to drop off the mission scrolls,

"Oh good you guys made it," a voice shouted.

Hinata smiled as she spotted the Blonde but narrowed her eyes.

"Clone?" she asked.

"Yeah, boss sent me here in case you guys got back early. Chief is having a group session, it will be starting soon," the clone nodded, and looked at Kurenai. "Jiji should be there as well, make it easier to turn in the mission scroll."

The woman just nodded and smirked, then led her team forward. Hinata had grabbed the clone by the arm and made him escort her to the training ground. The walk was quick and quiet, as Team 8 entered the field Hinata motioned to the others to remain quiet (including the clone who just nodded) as she started to walk quickly and very quietly up behind the standing blonde boy. Just as she was about to tackle him from behind,

"Got you," Naruto called out as she picked her up from behind and the Naruto in front off her poofed away.

Hinata shrieked and blushed as Naruto held her in the air,

"You," she started. "You were the real one? I couldn't tell the difference."

"Yes, he is becoming rather skilled at them," Chief spoke as he walked past. "Naruto put her down, I have some important news before we start."

Naruto just smiled and obeyed as the group all gathered around, everyone was there including Teuchi and Ayame.

"Now before we start I have some disheartening news, our beloved Village council," Chief started and Tsume just growled. "Has made a decision, it seems they feel it is against the rules for a Genin to enter the exams in a single person team, and that no team will be allowed to have more or less than three solid members."

"That's not fair," Kiba and his mother growled at the same time.

"What about team seven?" Sakura asked.

Both Kakashi and Chief slowly looked at Sasuke.

"Let me guess, the council made sure that I was an exception to the rule, right?" the Uchiha asked almost growling.

"No," Chief replied. "They guess that if they had tried that trick on me...I would have removed their intestines and used them to decorate the council room."

"Oh...good idea," Anko smiled at the thought.

"No team seven is bound by the rule too," Chief finished.

"Are they still trying to get Naruto out of your control?" Kyoko asked she was stunned the council was still on about that.

"Yep," Chief smiled. "Out of my control and under the command of their puppet Jonin."

Here he stopped, most people knew what that meant,

"Who?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Kakashi," half the group spoke at once.

"It is true," Kakashi replied. "I was ordered to teach you everything, push you hard. But I was also ordered to make sure Naruto learn nothing, it was suggested that I try to teach him in a way that would guarantee he died during out first C-rank. Favor you, but more importantly, try and get Naruto killed."

Sasuke just looked at his Sensei, and a look of shock was seen in his eyes.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"They really didn't give a damn about you," Kakashi replied. "As long as Sasuke was trained, and Naruto wasn't they did not give two shits about you."

Sasuke had not spoken yet, but most of the other group started to shout. (Anko mentioned disemboweling the council as they had threatened one of her toys...girls one of her girls.)

"It is rather interesting," Shino spoke up causing everyone to look at him.

"How the one person that is not complaining," Shikamaru continued.

"Is Naruto," the two finished at the same time.

The group turned to look at the blond as he was laying on his back on the top bleacher with his hands under his head,

"What? Chief planned for this," Naruto turned his head. "Why else would he be so calm and smiling?"

A quick check found the Chief standing there lighting one of his cigars,

"Yakumo," he spoke up. "You're going to be assigned to Team 7, Sakura is coming along being a field medic, but her Genjutsu could use some extra help. Kosuke."

"Back with 93?" the old Genin replied with a nod.

"But this time you cannot back out of the third task, your pennants are paid, and your time of morning is over," Chief finished.

The old man looked about ready to argue but Teuchi just kicked him in the side of the leg and the old Genin just nodded,

"Yes, Chief."

"So, who is the third member?" Sasuke spoke up. "There are not any more Genin's left."

Several members of the group groaned in their minds as it was clear Chief had set the boy up...again.

"The third member of Team 93 is standing behind you," Chief spoke without even looking at the boy.

Quickly Sasuke spun around shocked that someone had snuck up behind him, only to find no one there,

"What do you...Ahhh," Sasuke asked as he turned back around to come face to face with a person wearing a very familiar kimono and mask.

Sasuke reacted without thinking as he jumped back and threw several shuriken and a kunai, the masked person just dodged all with ease. Sasuke then went through a quick set of hand signs, he was about to unleash his Great fireball when a hand clamped over his mouth,

"You are not about to commit an unprovoked assault on a fellow Shinobi of the Leaf...again?" Kakashi asked as he held his hand over the boy's mouth.

It was then that Sasuke noticed an Hitai-ate around the person's neck that belonged to the village, then he looked and saw almost everyone glaring at him. Quickly shaking his head Kakashi took his hand from the boy's mouth.

"This young lady is Haku," Chief started speaking as if nothing had happened. "And she will be joining Team 93. now gather round for this days lesson, it will be quick."

Most of the group just moved to form a circle around the Chief.

"Shinobi are soldiers, mercenaries, and at any time we could be working for anyone. On a mission, you end up facing someone. Maybe you beat them, maybe they beat you, either way, you both live. A short time later you get a mission and poof, the shinobi you faced before is now your ally."

As Chief spoke he started to pace,

"One must prepare themselves for this situation, cause it WILL happen. And each of you must decide how you plan to handle it; can you contain your grudge and control your shame from the loss you suffered. Can you control your ego and pride over the fact you won the fight?

Now let's say you wish to 'settle the score'. will you endanger the mission...which counts as treason. or will you wait till mission complete and enter a contest...these contests are to be brought before the Hokage or the highest-ranking Shinobi around. Sometimes they are no holds barred and sometimes the rule is set to no killing and no maiming. It is up whoever is the ref at the time. Don't ever let me catch anyone of you picking this kind of fight while a mission is still active."

"Team 7," Kakashi spoke up as he realized Chief was done. "We have a C-rank, meet at the east gate in twenty minutes, pack for a week long..."

"Four days," Chief interrupted. "I want you back in four days."

Kakashi just looked to the Chief then the Hokage, Hiruzen just nodded.

"Team 7, fifteen minutes east gate."

Sasuke just turned and left without a word,

"Hayate, Yugao...shadow team seven, though he has been being a good boy, sooner or later he is going to slip up and endanger his team," Chief ordered, they nodded but no one left yet.

"Chief Kuzai?" Haku spoke up. "I think I should remind you that I am a boy."

"No, you're not," every member of the group that was known to have an advanced sense of smell spoke as one.

Haku looked startled and removed her mask,

"How?"

"Many of this group have a strong sense of smell or are skilled in detecting pheromones," Shino spoke up.

"And because of that..." Shikamaru started.

"WE CAN SMELL YOUR CU... MMMMAHHHMMM GRRRRRRRRRR," Tsume started to shout only to find Chi-Chi's massive hand clamped over her mouth.

"What my mother is trying to say in her...own style," Hana spoke as she turned to glare at her mother. "Is that we can detect the different scents between males and females...so we know you are in fact a girl."

"I must have been in a hundred different mercenary bars and Shinobi dens...and no one ever figured that out," Haku replied.

"Time is a factor," Chief spoke up. "Teams 9 and 93 will be on a joint mission, teams 8 and 10 will remain in the village."

Everyone looked at the groups mentioned.

"Before You all head out," Chief spoke again and then turned to Haku. "Tell us what has been happening in the Land of That?"

* * *

 **A/N ok 6700+ words**

 **R/K**

 **1: I took a break, I needed rest and work is piling up waiting for the first snowfall, should be next week for here.**

 **2" mostly filler, but the end answered the one question. Haku and Zabuza. and no one guessed it you all forgot about them.**

 **3: so now you know Danzo did not contact the Hyuga's to kill Hitomi, they contacted him.**

 **4: I had fun writing the cat fortress scene. but I went that way with Kiba cause I have seen so many Kiba trying to steal Hinata stories I wanted to make sure I didn't go that way. yes, he noticed her and yes he knows he shouldn't naruto is his pack leader...plus I like the Kiba Tamaki ship and feel it should be stretched out some.**

 **5: I had not done much with advisers and figured I would bring them in...sorry they lost any chance with me when they view Naruto as a tool and weapon and tried to manipulate Tsunade.**

 **6: I thought about putting Yakumo with naruto and Kosuke and Haku with Sasuke and Sakura, but changed mind and made Naruto Kosuke and Haku a team**

 **7: here is a nice long chapter sorry I was aiming for the 30th but here it is the sixth.**

 **8: food, need to build up this things winter insulation.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N ok guess I need to say it, own only my things all the others belong to other people, no one has yet to complain so I will keep using and messing things up. Let us face the facts if canon was perfect...this site would probably not exist.**

 **Here we go (sorry it is mostly filler with a little story)**

* * *

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto called as he stood with his new team at the gates that morning.

Hinata smiled as she walked with everyone that belonged to the inner group including the Hokage, towards Team 93.

"Looking to see us off?" Kosuke asked with a smile.

The guys just fist bumped Naruto as they arrived,

"We seemed to all have the urge to come to see you before you left," Shino replied.

At that moment Team 9 arrived ready to go, and that was when Chief made his presence known.

Naruto nodded,

"Good because I realized two things needed to happen before we left, I just remembered about them ten minutes ago," Naruto replied.

Naruto turned and faced Kiba before lifting a finger and pointing at his new team, the old Genin Kosuke,

"Kiba...deep sniff," Naruto spoke.

Confused at first the Inuzuka just stepped over and closed his eyes as he took a long deep sniff of the old man,

"Holy shit...its you!"

"Who?" Shino and Shika both asked at the same time.

"The old guy, from back at the house," Kiba replied as he looked from Kosuke to Naruto then back.

"I officially have no idea what they mean," Kosuke replied as he looked at all the adults.

"And unofficially?" Shibi and Chief asked at the same time. Though Chief was the only one smiling.

Kosuke just lifted a finger and after a small puff of smoke, there stood a short portly man, wearing a red vest a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of grey pants. He has a full beard of white hair and a hat you would normally see on old farmers.

"I might have met them once shortly after Naruto failed the Academy exam the first time," the old man replied.

"He is the guy that taught us how to hide our skills and why it was important.," Shika spoke up. "explained how being 'Lazy' was the tradition for Nara's. Later that night I asked my father about it. Making sure the information was correct"

"He told me how most people figured large boys were fat, lazy, and stupid and said it made a perfect cover," Choji continued.

"My family has a history of being loud braggarts that tend to have more balls than brains or skills," Kiba smiled as he puffed out his chest.

Tsume just laughed, then the adults turned to Shino.

"To be honest I did not have to change myself or pretend to much as my clan is known for being quiet. I did not know about the Aburame cloak before but I do now realize that shortly after we met him," here he points to Kosuke. "People seemed to lose track of me faster, I feel that at that point my Allies stepped up and increased the strength of my cloak."

"Aburame are easy to train for infiltration work," Kosuke commented. "and I was able to show them all how this was one giant infiltration mission. First rule being, let no one you don't trust know your skill level, rule two; don't let the Hokage or your parents know either."

As one the group just turned to Naruto, that evil smile of his firmly in place,

"He told me pranks were a precursor to being a shinobi. Told me how it was allowed and encouraged to prank both the village and the Hokage. Said it would teach me stealth, evasion, trap making, and battlefield planning. True, I needed Shino and Shika to explain what that battlefield planning was, but still."

"You unleashed Naruto on the village?" Hiruzen asked the old Genin.

"I never agreed with that foolish law or your foolish reasons," Kosuke replied. "I just obeyed as the loyal Shinobi I am."

"Why did you never come back?" Naruto asked the old Genin. "And why use a henge and not let us know who you are?"

"Danzo," Kosuke replied. "He wants me dead almost as much as he wants Chief dead. I have known him a long time, I know what kind of a man he was in his youth, and I know a lot of his secrets. I only had a one-shot deal to help where I could."

Realizing just how dangerous Danzo was, most just nodded at that reasoning.

"What about his Taijutsu?" Chief asked as he leaned up to a wall. "It was trash when I got here."

"That was my bad," Kiba replied.

Shikamaru interrupted,

"No, Kosuke-san warned and suggested we all learn and master the basic academy form. We should have been able to find a way to get around that Root Chunin."

"Wow," Tsume spoke up and looked at Kosuke. "You made me look really bad, here I was bitching for years about that law. And never once did I think to use a simple Henge, so much time wasted by me and the others."

Kosuke just smiled, reached and petted Tsume's head. (Naturally few thought this was a smart idea)

"Don't worry, remember compared to me you're still just a puppy," the old Genin smiled.

Tsume blushed and pouted, half the group both young and old couldn't believe it. The rest knew Kosuke well enough to just nod.

"What's done is done," Chief started.

"I can't believe you set Naruto on me," Hiruzen spoke up glaring at Kosuke. "And not warn me first."

"As an Uzumaki, he should have been taught tree and water walking as well as Shadow clones, before his last year in the academy. He had the chakra," Kosuke replied not even bothered by the glare. "I would have taught him how to use them to train as well as telling him how to use them to perform multiple pranks at once all over the village, you're just lucky I did not have rank and authority to teach him."

"Do you have any idea how much paperwork I have had to do based purely on Naruto's pranks?" the Hokage replied going red and starting to sound a little whinny.

Hiruzen could pinpoint the moment the old Genin had his meeting with the kids, one moment the pranks were simple and kind of plain and the next day, the blond terror had been awakened and unleashed on his village.

"Enough children," Chief spoke up louder this time. "We must be going, Naruto you mentioned TWO things?"

The parents looked at him confused, the Jonin Senseis were interested, as a small smile slipped on to Naruto's face his friends became curious. Hiruzen became very worried, Naruto turned to face Hinata,

"Hinata, I learned there are some flower gardens available for public viewing along the road between here and the Land of Fire capital. When I get back would you like to go with me and check them out?"

The blush returned,

"Like a... a d-date?" Hinata stuttered as her fingers started to quickly return to their old ways.

"Not like a date," Naruto replied, and Hinata's heart started to fall. "A date, would you like to go on a date with me to the flower gardens?"

Hinata did not reply, red as can be, fingers pressing and one breath away from,

"If you faint now," Naruto started as he gently took her hand. "You won't be able to answer before I have to leave."

When he took her hand, instead of collapsing Hinata was able to calm herself,

"Yes, I would love to go with you," Hinata replied standing up straighter. "But I am afraid that since we will be leaving the village, etiquette requires we have a chaperone."

Naruto smiled and waved that off, "Easy, we invite Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei. They can act as your chaperone as well as having a nice date themselves." Naruto smiled to the Jonin. "Not sure if they would enjoy the gardens as we will but it's the thought that counts."

"And what about you?" Anko smiled as she climbed on Kurenai's back. "You should have one as well, or else Hinata could conspire against you."

Naruto just smiled and pointed up,

When all looked there was Mai laying on the branch of a tree, the smile on her face, giving her best impression of another famous cat.

"I doubt Mai will let anything bad happen to me," Naruto just smiled leaned in kisses the still blushing Hinata on the cheek and turned. "Let' roll."

With that Teams 9 and 93 turned and headed out of the gate,

"I am not done with you Genin Maruboshi," the Hokage called out as he watches his old friend walk next to Naruto and the young lady Haku.

"Hai Hokage-Sama," the old Genin just called back.

* * *

Grumbling the Hokage turned and started walking behind the group, with a tiny smile on his lips. Kosuke had been a Genin so long that he got to the point of obeying all of the 'superior' shinobi in the village, but it seems now that Chief made it clear he was no longer allowed to hold back. Kosuke was doing just that, not holding back, he was showing everyone the true Shinobi that he was. One that could take Cat's place as ANBU commander.

Kosuke could not compete with the Nara or Aburame for pure intelligence (no one could) but he had the experience to give them a run for their money, and Hiruzen was glad to see his old friend stepping up. And once again it seems it was due to Naruto's habit of dealing with and turning the impossible into his personal...

* * *

Kurenai smiled as she took Hinata by the shoulders and turned her leading her back into the village, Anko on her back and teams 8 and 10 taking up flanking positions.

It was no secret, the reason team 10 was left in the village was Chief did not want Hinata left in the village without extra back up, the Hyuga had still to make their move.

"Hinata-Chan?" Anko singed.

Hinata just grunted as she seemed to be lost in her daze.

"Oh Hinata-Chan, guess what?" Anko asked again her evil smile on her lips.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered out.

Leaning over Kurenai's shoulder and whispering in the Hyuga's ear,

"You are going on a real, romantic date with little Naruto-Kun,"

The blush came back full force, and with an 'eep' Hinata fainted. Kurenai just scooped the girl up in her arms before she fell.

"Really Anko, did you have to tease her?" Kurenai asked in a strained voice one uses on a five-year-old child.

"She is just so cute," Anko replied with a grin. "I just can't resist."

Kurenai just sighed and rolled her shoulders, next thing Anko knew was her butt hitting the ground.

"Hey," Anko cried as she quickly got up.

"You can walk the rest of the day," Kurenai replied causing Anko to pout.

"But," the Snake summoner started.

"If someone...not a friend, were to tease or pick on Hinata," Kurenai started. "How would you react?"

"Oh, I would gut them," Anko replied perking up. "Slice and dice, make it last hours, day, months, and years if I could. No one teases or picks on Hinata."

Kurenai just looked back over her shoulder at her friend, and Anko figured out what she had just said.

"Ok, fine," Anko sighed. "But you know I mean no harm."

* * *

"Impressive," Shino spoke as he watched.

"Matter of fact," Hana started as she walked with her mom behind the rookie Genin. "Kurenai knows how to control Anko."

"Is the only one that can control her," Tsume added. "Especially in public when Anko is feeling frisky."

The kids all looked at the Hokage who was still fuming about Kosuke,

"Ibiki and I only have partial control over Anko," the Hokage spoke as she noticed the kids looking at him. "Kurenai is the only one that has total control. Not even Chi-Chi can get her to behave as much as Kurenai."

Chi-Chi just huffed in annoyance as she walked at the back of the group.

"While we are walking," Shino started and turned his head to Kiba. "Don't you have a message to deliver?"

"What?" Kiba replied. "Oh right," the Inuzuka turned and told Kuromaru about Nekomata's message.

Kuromaru just started chuckling, "I guess it has been a while."

The boys just stared at the large wolfdog,

"Is it really that surprising?" Kuromaru asked calmly.

"The rivalry between dogs and cats of any kind is legendary," Shino replied.

"And Mata and I have added new chapters to that Legacy, he is the one that took my eye," the Ninken replied.

The boys and in fact most of the group waited for more, Kuromaru just gave a sigh.

"We are dogs and cats, we fight, we bark and hiss...we have had many wars, but in the end, we are Nin. We are Ninja animals, we have shared many of the same hardships and we have grown to have a strong respect for each other. Neither of us really want to be on opposing sides again."

"You speak as if you will not get that wish," Ino spoke up as she walked with them.

"The one that holds the summoning contract for the cats is not a friend to Konoha or any other village, and they are an insult to the title of 'Summoner'," Jiraiya answered for the wolfdog.

Kuromaru just nodded in agreement with the Toad Sage.

The rest of the walk was silent unless you count Anko whining about having to actually walk. As Kurenai carried the sleeping Hinata into their home she looked over her shoulder and nodded thanks.

"So," Anko spoke up as she turned to the group. "What now?"

"I have a test to grade," Iruka replied.

"We have reports to do," Kyoko and Tank both spoke at the same time.

"I have a council meeting to get to," The Hokage added as he turned to face the others when he noticed them just staring at him. "Relax, it was planned and I won't let them leave with as much power as they arrived with. Those days are over."

"We have to check on our new colony," Shibi and Shino spoke at the same time.

Anko was looking disappointed as she went through everyone's plan.

"You," a voice broke out and Ibiki landed as he pointed at Anko. "Are going to cover for me at T/I as I must leave the village on a mission."

This interested most the group, Hiruzen was interested because he did not know of a mission, he was planning to send his head interrogator out on. And the rest of the group because they knew Tsume had plans.

Now everyone knew Tsume was a skilled and seasoned Kunoichi, she knew sometimes missions come before your personal time. This was all very standard and normal...the image of her ripping her former husband, and sire of her pups, throat out was still something those that had seen it have nightmares about.

"Hokage-Sama," Ibiki started as he turned to face the Hokage. "I have located Roto Mizuhara. He is on the move and I request permission to form a team while we can still catch him."

Mizuhara was the Chunin Shinobi that was turned into one of the accountants for both the Shinobi and the civilian councils when he suffered an injury in the field. He was the one to help the civilian council steal the extra money from the Shinobi of the village.

"Good," Hiruzen replied. "Gather your team, find him and bring him and all paperwork he has back. Do not underestimate him."

"Yes Hokage-Sama," Ibiki replied and started to turn towards his lover.

The group was startled when Tsume just started laughing hysterically,

"Chi-Chi," the woman started. "I think I need my hearing checked. 'Cause at first I thought I heard Ibiki saw he was going to have to cancel our date, when in fact he said we were changing our location for the date," Tsume was laughing and smiling as she looked at the man who held a straight face while returning her look.

"Tsume-Chan," Ibiki started. "our target is skilled at evasion AND knows how to quickly destroy any papers he carries. We must track him, find him, and catch him before he has the chance. We won't be able to perform this hunt without a team."

Tsume just continued to smile before placing her fingers to her lips and releasing a very low-pitched whistle. Not even thirty seconds later, nine bodies arrived. Eight feral looking women with various markings of war paint on their faces (each with a Ninken at their side), and one male wearing the standard Aburame coat and glasses.

"Good," Tsume started. "We have a hunt, as you know someone has been stealing our chocolate money. We know of who they are and where they were last seen heading."

Here several of the women just growled, Tsume had briefed her team about the theft of Shinobi funds.

"We will be assisting Ibiki, he is lead, we follow," Tsume finished and turned back to the man. "Ready when you are."

* * *

The bandit was moving around the woods, fear evident on his face as he held the spear in front of him. Every step he took, every snap of a twig had him jumping and thrusting the weapon into the shadows. He slowly backed up to a tree eyes searching for any movement.

The tree behind him quickly morphed and a hand came up and covered his mouth (he froze from shock the moment he felt the touch) as another hand placed the tip of a thin blade next to his Adam's apple before thrusting it up into the bandit's brain.

This was the third man Yakumo had killed on this mission, and she could safely say it was not getting any easier. Returning to where she knew her team was, the Kurama girl quickly found Sakura tending to a young woman who had been a hostage an hour before. Several dead bandits littered the ground around them and Sakura was pale as she worked.

"How are we doing?" Yakumo asked as she knelt next to the pinkette.

"We are ahead of schedule," Sakura replied. "How are Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?"

A bright flash followed quickly by an explosion replied for the Genjutsu prodigy.

"Our teammate seems to have something to prove."

* * *

Kakashi just leaned against a tree as he watched his male student. Sasuke was moving through the bandits in a clean paced fashion, he did not seem to have any trouble taking lives nor was he wasting any time or movements as he flipped spun and rolled around the men. Adding a few fire Jutsu's here and there, but nowhere near as many as you would expect from an Uchiha.

"Very good my student," Kakashi spoke up as Sasuke kicked the last one in the chest.

Sasuke stopped and looked around realizing he was done. Then he looked at his hands and noticed that they were covered in blood.

"You do a final patrol near the river, if we missed any I think that would be where they would re-group. I will go check on the others." Kakashi spoke and then flickered away.

The Jonin arrived back at the main tent of the bandits where he found the girls tending to a few prisoners and going through papers they had found. Kakashi smiled as he spotted three Yakumo and two Sakura.

"I see you are putting the shadow clones to good use," the Jonin spoke.

"They are damn handy and I am grateful I learned the skill," Sakura replied as she looked up from some papers.

"Shame we can't use them like Naruto," the Kurama added as she finished a bandage.

"No one will ever be able to use them like Naruto," Kakashi replied. "Kushina's max was only one-hundred to one hundred and fifty at a time."

"I wonder what he would have been like if he had known that skill during the Academy?" Yakumo asked as she and her clones join Sakura in the paperwork.

"Kami have mercy," Sakura replied and gave a shudder.

"That is a sleeping dog I plan to let lay," Kakashi told the Kurama heir. "And a nightmare none of us want to even think about."

"I guess being homeschooled and privately trained, I see Naruto differently." Yakumo shrugged.

"How are you two holding up?" Kakashi asked.

"I won't go into shock this time," Sakura replied. "But it is not getting any easier."

"Since my family had me do the rabbit rite when I was six," Yakumo started. "And Chief gave me one of those bloodbaths, I say I am holding up...ok."

"Good, and let me know if it ever starts to get easy, and I will send you to the Yamanaka for counseling. It should never be easy," Kakashi nodded. "Find anything?"

"Letters asking for certain kinds of people, mostly girls but a few requests for young males," Sakura started her report. "A few of the letters are written in a feminine style handwriting."

"These seem to be ransom notes these guys had yet to send," Yakumo continued. "the rest just seems to be maps, a few chests of jewels or gold, and a couple weapons that seem to antiques."

Kakashi again nodded as he listened. "That all?"

"There is no money," both girls replied as one. "The gold is in a bar or other ornaments, but these guys don't seem to have any cash on them," Sakura finished.

"Interesting," Kakashi spoke as he looked around.

"How is Sasuke?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He should be just starting to wash his hands raw."

* * *

"Get off...get off," Sasuke was chanting as she scrubbed his skin.

No matter how much he tried or how hard he scrubbed the blood would not come off, he was now wide-eyed and panicking. He was no longer at a riverbank, away from the village. He was back at the Uchiha compound, surrounded by the dead bodies of his clan, and staring at the black blood on his fingers from when he reached and tried to shake his mother awake.

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke in his ear. "Calm down, stop, you are making yourself bleed."

Snapping from his nightmare he turned to come nose to nose with the Jonin. Kakashi just stared at him with simple eyes,

"The blood never washes off."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself as he dropped to his knees in the water. Neither spoke, Sasuke was thinking and Kakashi was waiting. Then the boy stood up and walked out of the water and sat on the bank,

"You never spoke to me about anything you hear me venting," the Uchiha started.

"Not allowed, you have to ask me questions, otherwise like I said 'I hear nothing, I know nothing."

"So many questions that I have no answers to," Sasuke started.

"Start with a simple one, and move from there."

"Why?" Sasuke started. "Why did the council do so much to try and help me?"

"To own you," Kakashi replied.

Sasuke just looked at him confused.

"They desire something they never had before, but always wanted. Complete control of the Sharingan," Kakashi continued.

"That's..." Sasuke started but did not know how to continue.

"The idea started with your brother," Kakashi began. "The Hokage had picked him to be his replacement. So, the council started working on a plan to try and gain control of him...which turned out to be impossible."

"Itachi...Hokage?" Sasuke asked shocked. "Did he know?"

"He was the one that told me, about a year before his attack on your clan," Kakashi answered.

Sasuke was thinking over that bit of information.

"Well after Itachi's attack on your clan, the council and a few less then loyal shinobi figured if they couldn't own him. Then they would own you. They bypassed the rules and procedures and pushed you back into the Academy even though protocol required you spend almost a year undergoing treatments for mental attacks."

Sasuke looked to argue, but then remembered how much Itachi made him suffer from his Tsukuyomi.

"Good grades, easy wins, and no real challenges," Kakashi continued.

"And how would that help me get stronger to avenge my clan and kill my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"It wouldn't," Kakashi replied. "They don't care about that, they just want you under their control."

"Well, none of that would give them control over me," Sasuke huffed.

"Women," Kakashi replied. "The plan was to have women control you. They put you in the CRA and spent years training their girls, daughters, nieces, and the like. Teaching them how to control you."

Sasuke sat up straighter and shivered. "That wouldn't work..."

"Are you gay?" Kakashi asked and when Sasuke did not answer with anything but a glare. "Are you gay, do you desire to only have relations with other males and have no interest females?"

"No," Sasuke replied as the memory of him falling for Uzumaki's perverted Jutsu flashed in his mind and a blush reached his cheeks.

"Then you can be controlled," Kakashi continued. "These girls are trained to be completely submissive AND gain total control over you. And no guy is immune to it, we can undergo training to resist but no male is truly immune to it as long as we are attracted to females in any way."

"What...what can I do?" Sasuke asked unsure about his future.

"Funny thing is," Kakashi started as she turned to leave ending the talk. "Chief has been trying to train you, the only real defense against the council's plans is to learn self-control. Something you still have trouble with."

With that, the copy ninja just waved his hand signaling that the talk and the mission was over. Yakumo and Sakura Joined the Jonin and their teammate.

* * *

A week passed since Naruto's team as well as team 9 had left on their mission. Hinata was just getting ready to head out for the day as the sun was starting to peek over the treetops.

As she opened the door to the house, she shared with Kurenai-sensei...her heart broke at the sight.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry a filler chapter that wasn't planned till next chapter.**

 **R/K**

 **1: I have more written but the chapter with Naruto is not playing nice in any way. at all, maybe now that I got this chapter out my muse will let me finish that one.**

 **2: we will be returning to what the hell just happened with Hinata in the chapter after next.**

 **3: Tsume was not allowed an all-female team so she picked one male to fill that rank. to me, the Aburame was the logical choice.**

 **4: Yes, as far as Tsume is concerned, the money that was stolen, was her and her girl's chocolate money...he is a dead man.**

 **5: Kosuke was the one to help the boys and teach them why hiding their skills was what true Shinobi did,**

 **6: Danzo would have killed him if he tried too much. And with his age, I figure Kosuke would know Danzo better than most (seeing as Hiruzen just turned a blind eye to the war hawk.)**

 **7: a simple Henge, that's all it took.**

 **8: Kosuke is such a cool guy I am ashamed about the fact i forgot about him in the start. I knew there was someone and that cooking was involved but I blanked until one of my readers reminded me.**

 **9: Kosuke will seem a little OOC cause with Chief there, he is not allowed to hold back anymore. and so, in my story...he won't.**

 **10: thanks for all the food, sorry it took so long work has not slowed as it did last winter, plus the flu, plus no vacation for me this time, time is not my friend.**

 **Still hungry**


	48. Chapter 48

**I only own my stuff rest belong to rightful owners**

 **here we go**

* * *

"So," Naruto started casually. "How is it you are still a Genin?"

Walking with his hands behind his head the blond looks over at the older gentleman with a friendly smile. All the other Genin's tried to act casual as well but it was clear they all wished to know. Haku seemed to be the most relaxed being the new girl on the teams.

"When I was a fresh Genin, not much older then you," Kosuke replied. "I made a massive mistake, got too eager and too arrogant of my skills. And that led to both of my teammates dying."

Almost everyone stopped walking, except the two Jonin and of course Kosuke himself. It took a moment before the other Genin were able to get moving and catch up.

"So it is simple, I killed my teammates. Since then I refused to allow my self to be promoted as a way to pay for my actions."

"Kinda harsh," Neji started.

"No," Chief replied for the old man. "He killed his teammates, there is no other way to see it, he caused their deaths. He had to pay the price, Rule One"

The Genin all looked to both the Chief and to Gai who just nodded.

"So there I was," Kosuke started speaking again. "Wallowing in self-pity, a hairs breath from killing myself. When Tobirama-Sama

found me. Told me this was a harsh lesson I needed to live through and learn from and encouraged me to get back into service."

"Did it work?" TenTen asked.

"Not even a little," the old man replied. "I was so far gone the Second had to do something so drastic so evil, some said it would have been more merciful to just let me die."

"What was that?" Haku asked not sure if she was ready for the answer.

"He put me on Team 93, introducing me to Chief Kuzai," Kosuke replied with a wide smile.

Naruto laughed,

"If anyone knows how to pull you out of a hole it's the Chief."

"Weather by soft gentle words," Lee continued.

"Or grabbing you by the hair and forcing you out against your will," Neji finished.

So that is what you meant by being back with 93," Naruto asked. "This was not your first time with the Chief."

"Correct," Kosuke replied. "This is the seventh time on Team 93."

"Chief normally gets the..."Gai started but wasn't sure how to finish.

"I get the fuck-ups," Chief finished. Gai grimmised but nodded. "The shinobi that have the skill but are either to stupid or immature to use it correctly, Or something else was holding them back, so they come to me. That is how most of my ANBU started, either they were beyond skilled or they needed a major ass kicking."

Kosuke looked at Haku, she seemed to have a downcast look in her eyes,

"You, young lady, maybe just be one of the few strong Kunoichi's to ever be placed on Team 93."

"What about Tsume, Neko, My mother?" Neji asked.

"Trained as special units or straight ANBU," Kosuke replied. "Never part of Team 93 officially."

The group walked in silence after that, but it was not an uncomfortable silence,

"Mai finished Chief," Naruto called out.

"How many?" Kosuke asked.

"Six Root," Chief replied as the mute woman arrived in a blink.

"So what is the mission?" Lee asked the question he had been holding the whole time.

'we got word that one of the gold mines on the edge of Fire country was taken over eight weeks ago," Chief started.

"And we are just learning this now?" TenTen asked.

"Seems this group of bandits use their brains," Gai replied.

"Yes," Chief continued as the group started walking again. "See they moved in and took over, but they have made their regular delivery every week to the Fire capital. On time and the correct amount, no one had any reason to think there was a problem."

"Is this So-Ko mine?" Neji asked looking confused.

"yes, why?" Chief asked calmly.

"Six months ago I overheard my uncle talking about how So-Ko may be shut down as their production was dropping. Why would these bandits keep sending a regular delivery, wouldn't that cut into the profits too much?"

"Yes it would, but So-Ko uncovered a new vein three months ago," Chief replied. "A mother load size vein."

"What is that?" Naruto asked confused.

After a quick lesson about how gold mining actually works they returned to the topic at hand.

"Any idea who they are?" Neji asked calmly.

"Not a clue but it feels like they are soldiers," Chief replied. "This is not like Gato and Wave. The leader has a tight rein on his men. They are not abusing anyone or forcing them to work. And all the times' someone tried to get out to tell us before they were just captured and forced to stay in their personal home. But these guys make sure everyone is fed and calm, not many people have tried to get away."

"What does that mean?" Haku asked calmly.

"It means they want the gold and don't want us around while they get it," Kosuke replied as he nodded.

"Any Shinobi?" Naruto asked as he thought over the information.

"Nothing confirmed, but the woman believes that one night she spotted a man sticking to the wall of a building to peek into someone's window. Though she did make it clear she is not completely sure she saw what she believed she saw."

"What kind of numbers are we looking at?" Lee asked.

"Thirty to forty," Chief replied. "Right now it is a C-rank mission as we have to actually see what is going on. If it turns out that the client is correct and one of our mining villages is taken over it switches to a B-rank, and if there is any Shinobi there it turns straight into an A-rank."

"This by chance have anything to do with Sound village?" Naruto asked.

"That is a good question," Gai replied. "We don't know, we know they are doing everything they can to get the gold without alerting us, we know Sound is spending a large amount of money recruiting soldiers and Shinobi. but we have no information that links the two."

"If we find links to Sound mission hits automatic S-rank and we call in for more help," Chief finished. "Let's move."

The group as one leaped into the trees and started to move at full speed

* * *

 **Day two.**

"Well this is boring," Naruto spoke from his perch in a tree looking at the town through his binoculars.

"Agreed," Kosuke replied from beside him. "But this is part of the job."

"Yes, the part they don't teach in an academy," Haku finished with a smile.

They looked over the village, the first thing they had noticed was it had three walls that looked strong while the fourth was actually a mountain. The village had been built around the entrance to the mine, and if the right man was in control could be defended very easily.

"This looks like a fortress," Neji spoke over the radio.

"Very good grandson," Chief replied on his radio. "This is one of the oldest mines and the fortress was built back during the first Shinobi war. Back then every ounce of gold was essential to the war effort.

Just then a set of beeps was heard over the radio,

" _Each wall has two men and they all appear to be very lazy and none have really moved from their spots, but they always watching_.

A quick check showed Mai's report to be true.

"We need to get in there unseen," Gai started. "But it is clear to see this mission just became B-ranked."

"While we come up with a plan," Naruto started. "How about a lesson?"

"What good will that do?" Neji started but before anyone to answer him,

"Who can tell me where Shinobi first started?" Chief asked in his calm voice, the one he uses for history lessons.

Moments passed, Naruto looked to Kosuke but the old man just shook his head. Whether because he didn't know or he was refusing to answer one of the Chief's questions in order to give the young ones a chance to learn, The blond did not know.

"Gypsies?" TenTen asked. "My father once told me Shinobi were once Gypsies."

"Smart man," Chief replied.

"Before the clans and the great cities and massive armies...before Chakra was first used. Gypsies would travel around to different villages. putting on shows of wonder, sleight of hand, and parlor tricks. All the while the thieves would slip through the crowds unseen relieving the spectators of their coin purses."

"in time," Kosuke picked up having had this lesson before. "They got so good at their trade that Lords and other rich men would higher these Thieves to go to a neighboring village and steal money, learn secrets, and or kill. the girls that worked as hookers were very skilled at the last one."

"Soon," Chief continued. "They got so good at the arts, they changed from Gypsies to mercenaries that would later be known as the first shinobi. things changed with time as all things do but the first Shinobi were simple Gypsies, tramps, and thieves."

Here Kosuke started whistling a strange tune that was rather catchy.

"Fun fact," Chief continued. "The Hyuga clan started as a band of traveling tramps or hookers, it was said their beauty was so rich they could entice and entrap most. Even the males, it was not uncommon for assassination for a male Hyuga to dress as a woman."

Most of the group knew it but TenTen,

"Wow Neji, I have never seen you blush like that, you could give Hinata-Chan a challenge.

No one could hold it in and all started laughing.

"Yes, never forget when the Hyuga elders start bragging about the long history of their clan, that they started as hookers. But do not worry Neji, they got the mission done and that is something to be proud of." Chief finished.

"So what are we going to do to get in?" Neji asked trying to change the subject.

"I know," Naruto shouted. "Who here can ride a horse?"

* * *

 **Day Four.**

"This is insane," a man wearing a simple pink tunic and grey leggings, riding on horseback spoke as he helped guide the small group of cows into the village gates.

"Shhhh, keep it down." Another young man spoke in a whisper this one dressed the same but with a blue tunic.

They both calmly rode into the village, to an untrained eye it was a very peaceful place, to an eye trained by Chief and Gai the signs were all around in bright neon lights.

Next to a blacksmith stood an older man walking and talking with his much younger bride.

Across the street at a bar/pub was a large man that sat at a table out on the porch.

"What do ya want?" a man asked in a strange western accent.

"We have some cows for sale," the man in blue spoke.

The westerner looked at the heard,

"They yours?" he asked with a critical eye.

"Does that matter?" the pink man replied.

"We don't need trouble here, if whoever you took them from traces them back..."

"They are arguing with the Shinigami now, and it has been three weeks and two thunderstorms since then," the one in pink interrupted.

The westerner's eyebrows rose, and he quoted the price he would offer.

"That is barely a quarter of their worth,"

"Yeah, but they are stolen goods, even if the rightful owners' aren't looking for them now,"

"We want double the offer," the one in blue started. "That is half their worth, while still going by your 'stolen goods' rules."

Another man walked up to the westerner, after staring at the two men on horseback he started to whisper to the first.

"Deal,' the first man finally spoke up. "Take them down that road to the pens. We are going to want you out of town by sun up."

The two riders nodded and led the heard down the pointed street without another word. Nobody noticed that several cows just vanished nor did they spot the several mice running under a nearby porch.

After the cows were dropped off and the money collected,

"I am heading out, meet you at the river crossing," the one in blue told his partner.

His partner just nodded before turning to drop his mount off at a livery stable for the night,

"I thought I said..." the westerner from before spoke up as the pink wearing man walked out of the stable.

"You said by morning, I am going to have a meal bath and sleep in a bed and will be out by sun up."

The westerner just growled.

On the porch of the pub, the large man sat as a small boy soon joined him. The boy seemed to be sullen and moody.

"You mister Guy?" another man asked also with a western accent.

"Gai West yes sir," the man replied as he stood.

"I hear you are looking for work?"

"For my son and I yes sir," Gai reached out to shake the man's hand.

After feeling Gai's hand the man nodded,

"It is clear you know how to work, but your son doesn't seem the type to have done any work in his life," he said pointing at the skinny boy beside him.

"Alas to my shame, his mother spoiled and babied him. No discipline, then he goes and gets himself in trouble with the law. She ran off and they contacted me, I convinced the law to let me at least try to work him some before sending him off to prison."

The man nodded, "What did he do?"

Gai looked at the boy with a stern glare, "Thought it would be ok to assault a tourist with a steel pipe for fun. He didn't even steal anything he just attacked and left them critically injured. I am lucky the man survived or I would not have been given the chance."

The boy just glared in defiance back at his father.

"Though I agree with you on many points, the mine is no place for someone that doesn't want to work, we don't even put prisoners to work there. to much risk of cave-ins and such." the man who was clearly a foreman.

"Is there anything we could do, I know how to swing a pick and use a shovel, I can clean stalls and I know my way around a pot and ladle. I am not afraid to work, I just need something that is hard and rough, maybe also humiliating...but I did not see any pig stalls," Gai replied.

The man just smiled,

"We use a steam engine to pump air down into the mine as well as pulling the carts of rock back out," he started and Gai looked about to question. "I have a man to run the engine, what I need is someone...or two to chop wood. Not as humbling as a pig stall but it starts at four in the morning and goes till eight at night with very few breaks."

"That will do," Gai replied and the boy just stared in shock hear what time they would start and how long it would last.

"Let's go, son, we need to find a room, we will need to sleep, tomorrow you learn what it means to work and what it means to be a real man," Gai grabbed the boy's shirt collar and dragged him to a hotel and ended up following the pink-shirted horseman he had spotted earlier.

Standing at the check-in desk in front of a large man and a boy, as well as a man in a pink shirt, was the old man and what appeared to be a young bride.

"Here you are, the bridal sweet is at the end of the hall, thank you for your business," the desk clerk spot as he eyed the young woman, she had not spoken at all.

Without warning the woman starts moving her hands in a quick pattern startling the clerk.

"Sorry, my wife is mute, although she can hear and understand anything you say she can not speak. She asked if there was a problem?"

"Actually that just answered the questions he and I had," a second clerk spoke up and stepped to the counter.

The old man just nodded as the wife smiled and waved.

* * *

That night when most were in bed asleep and the 'Watchmen' were starting to relax in the late hour. Several groups of people arrived in the hotel room of the Father and his son.

Neji looked at Gai as the rider in pink turned back into Lee, Kosuke and Mai just sat off to the side.

"I don't know why I was picked to be your son. If you have assigned Lee you might have been able to actually get into the mine," Neji started.

Just then a group of mice entered the room and one puffed smoke and turned into Naruto followed by TenTen and Haku.

"Lee was the only one besides me that could ride a horse, Gai-sensei, Mai-Chan, and Kosuke had other rolls," Naruto answered. "I am still shocked you don't know how to ride a horse...hell Hinata was the one to teach me with Chief's help."

"You are not the only one surprised," Chief spoke as he just melted out of the wall. "I will be speaking with your uncle about that, even with your mother pulling her stunt he should have taught you."

"He offered but as a branch member fated to service of the main house, I did not see why I should learn such a noble skill," Neji replied. "Plus as a Shinobi I could just use Chakra to run fast."

"One," Naruto started. "That rancher we got the cows from knew how to ride a horse and he was not a noble, Two; why waste Chakra when we can use an animal to carry us at great speed. Conserving Chakra, and Three;

"What have we told you about that FATE crap?!" both Naruto and Chief asked at the same time.

Neji just blushed and crossed his arms.

"Plus the story Gai had to tell actually worked in our favor," Naruto just nodded and turned to the Chief. "What the hell are westerners doing here?"

"I have no idea," Chief replied. "Normally we only get a few traders and they tend to stick to the capital cities, I have never heard of them moving inland or setting up an operation like this."

"Any sign of the snake?" Kosuke asked.

"No, this has nothing to deal with him, in fact, seems a few sound shinobi came by a month or so ago and they were run off. This is a private operation," Chief replied.

"These guys are definitely well trained," TenTen started. "I saw a drunk start to get too touching on a barmaid and three other guys were quick to get to him and drag him from the pub. Whispering about their orders and that the Commander had warned him."

"Damn, Western military," Chief growled.

"What can you tell us about them?" Naruto asked.

"They can be the biggest time wasters and morons in the land...or the best and most disciplined opponents we could ever face. And after looking around today...I am edging towards the latter."

"Plan?" Kosuke asked.

"Naruto, Haku, and the old man will go down the mine about five in the morning." Chief started. "They start pumping air down into it about four to try and push out any gas that builds up overnight. They won't send down any miners till six, so if you start at five most of the gas should be gone but take your masks to be safe. Find out what is down there, I watched for hours and they did not take out as much ore as you would think with a mother load vein."

"You think there might be a back door we are not seeing?" Neji asked calmly.

"It shouldn't take longer than an hour with that steam engine to push out any gas," Chief replied. "These guys are bending over backward to make sure these town folk don't resist them, but it feels like something is off..."Chief just stared off into the wall thinking.

"Kosuke make sure you leave a shadow clone with Mai, and Mai only wander around when your old husband is sleeping," Gai added. "Neji and I will be at the wood stack if you just happen to wander our way about noon."

She just nodded,

"Everyone else just continue your roles, Lee, make sure they see you at sunrise leaving, then watch for my signal," Chief turned to Lee who just nodded.

He looked so weird in the pink shirt and not spandex green...but no one was going to mention it.

"Alright return to your posts, TenTen slip out in Lee's pocket. I feel we have already drawn too much attention," Chief ordered.

"You know it is weird seeing the world from the eyes of a mouse," TenTen smiled as Naruto quickly changed her back and Lee left the room.

"I still can't understand how no one noticed that your 'Henge' was actually a full transformation," Kosuke commented as Naruto then changed Haku back to a mouse.

"Hell, I can't even figure out how he is able to change anyone else as he does?" Neji asked still shocked from that skill.

"This is nothing," Naruto replied. "You should have seen what I transformed GamaBunta into." and the blond just laughed.

"Solid transformation was always a skill for Uzumakis'," Chief started. "But I think being connected to the fox has improved it beyond anything I have ever seen an Uzumaki do."

* * *

Mai sat in her room, the clone of Kosuke 'sleeping' in the bed as she sat in a chair reading a book. She had just watched the three mice enter the opening to the mine when she felt it. Slowly she looked up from her book as the door to her room burst open and nine men in combat gear of the west charged in.

* * *

Gai and Neji were busy chopping and stacking wood. Neji was finding it hard to act as if this chore was a problem but all he had to do was remain sullen and quiet and it seemed to work. Just then the steam engine was shut off.

Feeling a problem both Shinobi slowly turned to see the man that was running the machine just standing there, arms crossed and glaring at them. He was soon joined by a dozen other men all wearing western gear.

"I will say this," one man spoke. "You were not easy to spot, even though we knew when the girl got out that they would send a team of you Nin..."

Another man hissed an order.

"A team of SHINOBI," the man corrected. "But even though we knew you would be coming we almost missed you."

"The command wants you alive and as unharmed as possible," another man spoke. "It is your choice about how harmed you will be."

Just then, the group heard a strange whistling sound. A sound both Gai and Neji were very familiar with, as hundreds of Senbon came raining down followed by Shuriken and other weapons...some not meant to be thrown.

The fight was on as a green blur landed behind the group of men as Gai attacked from their front. To both green beasts shock the group of men were able to counter their dynamic entry as well as many of their Goken combos.

Neji found himself in a fight with two men wielding Bo staffs. They seemed to know...

"Don't let the Hyuga touch you," one man spoke. "There is no quick recovery."

"I know," the other replied.

"How did you know?" Neji asked.

Neji didn't really talk in a fight, not since he learned not to mock people he felt were inferior (Chief made sure to beat that stupid habit out of his grandson quickly) But he found the need to simply because...They needed information,

"When you showered last night you removed one of your contacts for a minute, Pale eye in the land of fire means Hyuga. Hyuga means Shinobi of Leaf, correct?"

TenTen was getting into a close quarters duel with a man wielding a straight sword.

"You're good for someone so young," the man countered her curved blade.

"And I can see making a mistake with you will end in my defeat," the girl replied as the man parried and moved.

The fight did not go as planned, even with Lee and TenTen (which it was clear they were not planned by their opponents) showing up the westerners were able to push them into a corner. Gai knew they were in trouble when he felt his three students suddenly backed up into him and they were surrounded.

* * *

Naruto, Haku, and Kosuke traveled down the mine shaft as mice, and the farther they went without finding any gas the more concerned they became.

Silently they changed back into humans as they spotted light from down the way. Slowly they crept up,

"Hurry up, the commander wants this last load ready to go, the others should be dealing with that Shinobi team now."

Naruto made a motion that would have given them away when he heard how the others were known. Kosuke was able to calm him by placing a hand on his arm.

Peeking around the corner they found several men and a woman sealing up a large crate as well as spotting a door leading out the other way. A few moments later it was clear this woman seemed to be in charge of this little group. But was not the one in command as she kept referencing a 'Commander'

"SHINOBI IN THE MINE!" a shout came from a corner hidden in shadow.

Naruto cursed as he looked around and was able to quickly dodge a throwing knife. It wasn't a shuriken or kunai it was just a knife,

"I thought the guys up top were dealing with the Shinobi?" the woman shouted and charged at Naruto.

"There was no report of a blond kid," one of her men replied.

Haku started weaving into her fast-paced style of ice senbon as Kosuke just seem to move in a pattern that complemented both Naruto and Haku's styles.

"Must be a second team," the woman answered as she and Naruto went dagger to kunai.

"Could say that," Naruto replied. "Mind telling us why you're here in the Land of Fire?"

"Don't get cocky Shinobi, trained you may be. But I have more years at this," the woman replied.

Naruto got nervous, none of these soldiers were taking them for granted nor underestimating their age. Kosuke was able to deflect a thrown blade that was aiming for Naruto from behind, the old Genin was soon in combat with the one who threw it.

"Remember what Chief said, these guys seem to be prepared and trained to deal with Shinobi," Kosuke shouted.

The fight went back and forth no one getting a clear edge, Naruto summoned twenty clones but they quickly vanished as a volley of arrows came from the back door they had noticed earlier. In that brief moment, the blond and the woman were able to get a blade to each other's throat in a stalemate.

Kosuke was able to subdue his opponent but looked to the door and froze as twenty soldiers charged in bows drawn. Haku also noticed them and found herself back up to the old Genin, Naruto and the woman had not and both were glaring daggers into each other's eyes.

"Release my sergeant," a man spoke as he stepped forward. He had an air of authority and power. "Now."

Naruto just growled.

"I said," he started again "release..."

But he paused and it was at this moment he and his men realized there was a kunai tip touching his throat.

"We seem to be at an impasse," Chief spoke as he held the blade.

The man did not blink,

"Sergeant, disengage," he ordered.

"You too Naruto," Chief added.

Both Naruto and the Sergeant obeyed but it was clear they wanted to finish this fight.

"First time a western unit ever came this deep into the Elements," Chief started. "is there a reason?"

"I have my orders same as you," the man replied.

"Other than gold, what would those orders be?" Chief asked.

The man did not reply for several minutes and as it looked like he had no interest in replying he calmly looked down at the hand that held the kunai. Stared, blinked and then smirked.

"We have had pockets of miasma," he spoke.

Chief titled his head and pulled the blade away,

"When and how many?" Chief asked and his voice made it clear there was no room to play.

"Before we were sent here, three locations in less then five months, no idea what it is up to now," the man replied.

"Chief Kuzai, E-9" Chief spoke confusing his two younger Genin.

"Commander Claw, E-9, explains how you got to me," the man answered the introduction.

The Sergeant was glaring between the Chief and Naruto, the rest of the westerners were looking for a way to attack Chief as he actually had a blade to their commander's throat, something they were not happy with.

The Sergeant saw an opening and moved to jump,

"I said disengage," the Commander barked. "Look at your chest."

The woman paused and looked down. there was a paper with strange writing stuck to her shirt,

"That's one of those explosive tags?" she asked.

"Correct, Naruto put that on you when you blinked," Chief nodded and smiled at the blond.

"That's cheating," she growled.

"These are Shinobi lands," the Commander spoke before anyone could. "If you're not ready to fight dirty there is no point in starting any fight at all."

"Let us head up top," Chief started. "Seeing as you won't be taking anything else with you."

"Agreed," the Commander nodded. "We are done here, swallow your wounded pride and just grab your gear."

As they reached sunlight they found about twenty more Soldiers surrounding Team 9, it was clear they were at a stalemate after what looked like a good fight all around.

The Commander just put two fingers to his lips and let off a loud whistle,

"We are done grab your gear and get ready to leave."

The Soldiers nodded and Team 9 looked to the Chief who just gave the signal to stand down.

"third unit never arrived," one soldier shouted.

"I sent them after the woman, in case we needed a hostage," the Sergeant replied and looked to her Commander.

"Don't worry about your men," Chief started. "She had orders not to kill."

The group of Shinobi and Soldiers made it to the room Mai had been staying in, when they opened the door they found her sitting on a pile of tied up men as she just continued to read her book. The smile she sent at Naruto and the other made the soldiers pause (sweat-drop).

"How can one...these were my best men," the Sergeant cried as she moved to check her men.

"Hold Sergeant, this woman had no way of knowing if her team had won or not," the Commander ordered.

Mai just smiled as she did a hand sign and removed the Genjutsu hiding the forty or so explosive tags covering the bound soldiers.

"Damn," the woman just gasped realizing just what that could do.

"So grab your gear and leave Land of fire, can't stop you from taking everything have already gotten out of the village," Chief started speaking as he turned to Claw. "But you will be taking nothing else. Leave Land of Fire, suggest you head back home, but if you still want to fuck around in the Elemental lands...might I suggest Land of Earth."

Chief smiled.

"They will definitely try to kill you but with how you operated here it will take them months or years to notice you, plus anything that fucks with their system is fine by me," Chief continued. as he motioned for the westerners to leave the room first after Mai removed all her traps.

"Chief stop trying to start a war with Iwa," Naruto called out with a laugh.

"Never," both Chief and Kosuke replied.

The Shinobi just watched and waited, the soldiers got the message and within thirty minutes they were out the gates and heading down the road.

"I will follow them, make sure they leave the land of fire," Chief told them and vanished.

The Shinobi let out a large sigh of relief they did not know they were holding.

"So...did we fail this mission?" Naruto asked the question all were thinking.

"No," Gai replied. "We were tasked with finding out what was really happening, we did. We were tasked with getting them out and regaining control of the mine, we did. And we gathered some intel we did not have before, what that Intell is we leave to the high command."

"Right," Kosuke added. "Whatever that message the Commander gave Chief, he understood it even if we don't"

Here he looked at Mai and she just shook her head as not even she understood it's meaning.

"Sometimes we will not understand what the Intell means, our job as Genin is to gather it and make sure those in command get it. so this was a successful mission."

"Doesn't feel like it," TenTen replied. "Those guys knew how to fight Shinobi."

"The soldiers of the western lands are either very good or very bad I have never seen a middle ground with them." the old Genin finished as the team turned back into the village. "We will rest the night and head back in the morning, agreed?"

* * *

 **A/N ok heath has been very rocky. Also, we have had several snow storms and I have been doing a lot of digging.**

 **R/K**

 **1: ok i did not mention it last chapter but the last chapter, this chapter, and the next two chapters are all the same seven days so watch the dates. it is the final arc before the exams. and yes it is important.**

 **2: the lack of Jutsu in the fights is for one main reason. Team 9 fight, they were in a village a village that was not harmed by the soldiers so collateral damage to the village by the shinobi would not have helped them in the eyes of the people. Team 93. they were in a mine one big boom could have brought it all down on top of them, they may be willing to go that far but only as last resort. remember Chief requires his Genin to think and though Naruto may be a little stupid Kosuke and Haku are not.**

 **3: I liked how Lee knew how to ride a horse but Neji did not.**

 **4: yep Narutos henge is a transformation shapeshifting but i made the being able to transform other things (bunta to fox) something only in Naruto's domain.**

 **5: Yes more questions then answers. i am evil like that.**

 **6: Oh and,**

* * *

Minato was returning to the bar/viewing room, it is true most are there as they are dead and Kami likes to reward them for having such honorable lives. but Minato soul his soul to the Shinigami and because he did so in order to seal the fox the Lord of the dead would often send the blond out on errands.

What those are, no one knows. They are top secret and no one is even allowed to ask.

The sight that met him as he entered the door is nothing new but for some reason always draws out a sigh of annoyance when he sees it.

The scantily clad and perverted 'waitress' was dashing left and right waving the remote in the air as Kushina was giving chase.

"get back here you little bimbo," the redhead shouted as she jumped from a table and landed on the woman. As she tried to wrestle the remote away. The woman just seems to slip out of the hold.

"Bitch, as soon as I get my chains back you are so caught."

"Kushina when are you going to learn?, Threating her with chains will just make her more...playful," Hitomi called out as she sat at her table with Karura as she drank her tea.

The woman just smiled and puffed up her chest at Hitomi's words. Kushina took that moment to leap at the woman but found her self stopped in mid-air and Minato held her under one arm. He just carried her like that to the table sat down, and held his wife on his lap.

Kushina just pouted and then glared at the woman.

"Mind telling what started this round of tag?" Minato asked as he looked to the Hyuga.

"We realized none of us knew what Naruto had done to Kakashi to cover the debt of both your student as well as your former bodyguards. Naturally, Kushina wanted to see his revenge," Hitomi replied with a smirk.

Minato just nodded and looked at his wife, "Did you even bother trying to ASK?"

Kushina pouted again, causing Minato to sigh and look over at the woman who now sat on the bar as the shadowy bartender took the remote and pushed a button.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes shot open as he was awoken from his sleep. His apartment was dark and quiet, he quickly pulled a kunai and started to stealth his way through the few rooms when he found a body sitting on his couch. Before he could move a light switched on and the copy-ninja was staring into the purple eyes of his sensei's son.

Kakashi knew what this was about, his time had come, Naruto just stood and walked over to a bookshelf that looked to not have been touched in years. The blond reached up and pulled a book, causing the hidden shelves to open.

On those shelves was Kakashi's complete collection of Icha-Icha, Naruto just stared at the Jonin with those purple eyes.

Not saying a word Kakashi moves over and gathers up his books, why he has so many copies no one asks. Naruto then points to a burn ben Kakashi had not seen before that was sitting in the middle of his living room. tears started to roll down the Jonin's face as he slowly placed the books in the bin.

Naruto pulled out a small vial and handed it to the full grown and now crying man. Kakashi opened the vial and could smell the oil. Naruto just pointed and Kakashi poured the oil onto the books. Then Naruto handed the man a lighter,

"Please...I can't do it," Kakashi begged but the blond did not reply and just held the lighter out to the man.

With tears running down his cheeks and the whimpering of a wounded dog, the man took the lighter and after striking it just tossed the flame into the bin. The oil ignited and the books were no more in a matter of seconds.

Naruto just turned and left the apartment, Kakashi dropped to his knees and started praying for forgiveness as he held a vigil the rest of the night for his lost books.

* * *

"The kids are right," one Uzumaki started. "it is a damn good thing Naruto is not a vengeful person."

"The fact he did this in secret shows Naruto acknowledges that Kakashi did do something for him, but we all agree he could have done more. he was a Jonin and an ANBU captain for Kami's sake." A Nara spoke up.

"I can't believe her burned those beautiful books," a woman shouted.

Everyone stopped to look at the woman, Mito blushed when she realized she said that out loud.

"I don't think I could top that," Kushina called out. And when most turned to look at her. "What? that was my son he basically abanded, I have been planning my punishment for when he gets here for a while now...nut...I guess..."

Just then the screen popped on to the current time, it was dawn and the group was leaving the mining town.

"Seriously, my grandfather locked the Chief in a box...oh the blackmail and teasing I will do," Naruto was laughing.

the other chuckled as well but Neji looked serious,

"I mean it Naruto leave us out of this prank war you are in with my grandfather, I don't even want to find out how far you two are willing to go.

"Ah come one," Naruto whined. "Half the fun is seeing where your limits are and then trying to surpass them."

The group started laughing again as they walked.

Without warning, Naruto stiffened, and after half a second his eyes turned blood red the fox's chakra cloak encased his body, and with a blood-chilling roar he took off in a rage.

It took a moment for the stunned group to even start thinking again, in that brief second Mai started sending massive amounts of Killing intent as she quickly but silently followed.

"There," Kosuke started fear in his voice. "Is only one thing that could possibly piss off those two that bad."

Neji's eyes widened in fear,

"Someone attacked Hinata."

* * *

 **A/N I said i was evil.**


	49. Chapter 49

Day 1,

Hiruzen finally reached his office, it was already well into the night after the teams had left the village,

"Stop hiding," he spoke as he lit his pipe.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya came out of the shadows,

"How is it you can still spot us even after all these years?" the woman asked as she and Jiraiya sat down.

"That is why I am the master and you are the students," the old man smirked.

"How did it go?" Jiraiya asked after a moment.

"Well, though it took forever, but I can say we got things done. I just have one last chore to handle and we will be ready for the Exams." The old teacher replied.

"What's that?" his students asked together.

"To pick my successor," the old man replied and snapped his fingers.

Several of the ANBU arrived as they brought two desks you would find in the school, on each desk was a stack of paper and several sharpened pencils. The desks were set up to be facing each other.

"Sit," he ordered.

The two got out of the comfortable chairs and moved to the desks. Tsunade was able to easily slip into hers but Jiraiya had to suck in his breath in order to squeeze his larger frame into the seat.

"On that desk, you will find paper and writing tools, use them as you study and observe the person in front of you and write down every reason why they should not be the next Hokage," The Hokage smiled as he sat back and watched his student.

They had an air of a young student that did not study for a test.

Day 2, Pre-dawn,

Panting heavily, the man ran through the woods. Roto Mizuhara was no fool, he had sensed he was being tracked a while ago, but what shocked him was that no matter what trick he used he could not lose them.

It was the howl that got him running because he knew he had an Inuzuka tracking him which meant he had Leaf shinobi tracking him.

He started running, using every trick he knew; pepper bombs, Genjutsu, and anything else he knew to avoid detection.

Nothing worked,

"Shit!" he called out as he entered a clearing and his foot got caught in a snare.

He hit the ground and rolled trying to reach for his ankle when a set of large powerful jaws encased his head.

He froze, his head was inside the mouth of a large animal. Slowly he lifted his hand and started to feel the fur of the animal when his fingers gently brush along a leather strap. Another touch and he knew this animal had an eyepatch.

At that moment shadows started to emerge from the trees and brush, soon he realized most were female. All adorned with the red war paint of the Inuzuka clan, that and the large dog that held the man's head in his powerful jaws told roto that he was dealing with the elite tracking and hunting team of Tsume Inuzuka, one of the top three most sadistic members of the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

As the women slowly circled around him looking every bit the feral predators, Roto realized, they weren't just feral hunters…these women were pissed off. He actually started to struggle at that thought causing the massive dog to tighten his grip.

A figure walked out of the shadows, this was clearly a male and Roto noticed the standard glasses and coat of an Aburame. The bug user kneeled and started re-leaving Roto of his bags and weapons.

Roto wondered why he had not thought to destroy those papers he carried, it was a rookie mistake he was better then.

After the Aburame finished he nodded, and the dog started to pull Roto by the head backward. When the dog reached a tree he did not stop, placing his back foot on the tree she started walking up the tree backward.

Once Roto was again standing on his feet back to the tree, the Aburame simply walked up and lifted his hand. The swam that came out of his coat sleeve was massive and quickly covered the captured Shinobi, in seconds the bugs had eaten and removed every stitch of clothing Roto was wearing revealing three tools and or weapons the Aburame had failed to locate in his first search and leaving the captured Shinobi in nothing but his skin.

Next, he felt wire start to in circle his body. A sharp pain told him the wire was barbed,

"Hello Roto," a voice spoke from the shadows and when Roto looked to the side he paled as Ibiki slowly stepped into the moonlight.

The Aburame calmly stepped back giving his place to the Chief Interrogator. The large dog also released his hold and leaped from the tree.

The bound Shinobi took a long look at his captors and remembered he was no rookie and started to grow defiant.

"You were an excellent student," Ibiki started. "You handled your pain, torture, and interrogation training far better than most. However. I only used methods other countries and villages use, you have never seen my personal collection of interrogation methods."

Ibiki spoke with a calm air about him, Tsume who had quickly found her place next to the man, She had a disturbingly natural smile on her face.

"No one that has seen my private reserve has lived long enough to tell when I have to use them…I think you can figure the rest out."

Once again concern and fear broke any defiance the bound Shinobi had.

"Here is how this works, I ask a question you answer. If you refuse to answer, these ladies will ask." Ibiki spoke and motioned to the group.

"Oh, and you should know, these ladies are under the impression that it was you that stole the money reserved for their supply of Chocolate. In short, they think you stole their chocolate."

The Aburame looked down and nodded,

"Yes, urinating one's self would be an acceptable response to this situation you find yourself in."

A quick water Jutsu to clean the mess and smell,

"What…what do you wish to know?" Roto stuttered out.

Day 2:

The sun was just starting to peak into the village as Kurenai and Yugao entered Anko's apartment. Both stopped and looked at each other with concern on their faces at the situation.

A quick quiet trip through the apartment, Kurenai remembered to scratch San's chin as well as pet the head of the large Anaconda that normally slept on the floor, and a quick wave to Ka, the albino python that was looking at the two women as it laid on the sleeping Anko.

Kurenai quickly looked out the window where she spotted Iruka, Asuma, Hayate all calmly waiting for the girls. Seems the men still follow one of the village's golden rules; No males in Anko's apartment unless she drags them in there.

With a shake of her head to Yugao, both women moved to the bed, Kurenai slid a hand into the python's coils.

"Anko, Anko-Chan," Kurenai called softly. "You need to wake up."

"Sleepy," was the muffled reply. "Come back later."

Kurenai smirked and shook her head and waved a hand, the coils started to part and uncover the sleeping woman. Kurenai did not hesitate as she slides on the bed and quickly crawled over Anko pulling her into her arms,

"Anko, sweetie?" Kurenai asked again softly.

Anko just rolled over to face the red-eyed woman and buried her face into Kurenai's cleavage,

"mmm…comfy,"

"Who is in your shower?" both Kurenai and Yugao asked at the same time.

That had her up and awake, Anko was not sitting up eyes focused as she listened. Sure enough, she could hear her shower running and the sounds of a body washing.

Lifting a kunai Anko quietly slipped off her bed, her two friends right behind her each with their own weapon as they quietly walked towards the bathroom door.

None of the women noticed the look and smirks shared by the three snakes that just sat there watching them.

A quick hand sign and the three women charged into the bathroom ready to face anything.

Almost…

Anko's shower was open and rested against the wall of the bathroom.

There in the shower was a woman, her body was perfect every curve in line. Hair is slightly bushy like Kurenai's but a deep dark blood red. She was healthy, breasts, hips, and ass looked to be built for sin. But they were in an equal proportion to her body nothing was too big or too small.

She was, in fact, the closest thing to perfection a mortal could ever get. The women watching her were struck numb as they watched her wash.

"Morning ladies," the woman spoke as she turned her head.

Yugao had noticed that the woman's canine teeth were longer and slimmer, then the woman opened her eyes causing all three to gasp.

Her eyes were a mix of colors, white and purple, gold and pink. The very same colors of,

"Miranda-Sama?" Kurenai asked in a whisper.

"Please, just call me Miranda when in this form," the snake empress. "Adding an honorific makes me feel older then this body portrays."

The women just stood there…staring, Miranda just smirked but did not stop her shower,

"Unless you three wish to strip down and join me for some much needed…relaxation, would you mind letting me finish my shower in private?"

Kurenai and Yugao just looked at each other gave a small bow of the head before turning to leave the bathroom. A few seconds passed before they returned and each one taking an arm, they pulled Anko out of the room.

"Hey," she shouted. "How do you know I didn't want to take her up on the offer?"

"We don't have time," both women replied as one.

"I could have been quick," was Anko's reply.

"Anko, we know you," Yugao started.

"We have seen what you consider quick," Kurenai continued. "And from the look of her, I doubt she wants to rush anything."

"Again, we don't have time," the two women repeated together.

Anko just pouted in the way only Kurenai and Yugao have seen.

Anko finished getting dressed when Miranda finally came out of the bathroom with only a towel she was using to dry her hair.

"I know I should have asked, and I do apologize," the snake woman spoke. "But it has been so long since I got to use this form and enjoy a good shower that I couldn't resist."

She smiled at the three, Yugao was putting a report that Anko had been reading back in a satchel, Anko was sitting on her bed staring at the naked leader of the snake clan, and Kurenai was sitting in her chair with San wrapped around said chair and woman getting his chin scratched.

"I must say," Miranda continued. "The quality of modern showers has greatly improved since the last time I was summoned.

"it's custom," Anko replied with a smile. "I had it custom made, I even made it transportable. If I ever move out of her I am taking my shower with me."

"Those multiple water jets are interesting, and the massage they give was divine, but some of them don't seem useful for washing."

"If you know how to use them," Anko started with a perverse smile on her face. "They are great for certain cleaning, but you're right they do have another purpose besides washing."

Miranda just returned her only perverted smile before she found what she was looking for. Seven was there with his dresser and the snake woman just smiled and went over to pet his head,

"Mind if I borrow some clothes?"

"That's why he is here," Anko smiled and stood up. "And while you dress, we can ask…"

"Bunta," Miranda started as she moved through the drawers. "Can change his size to fit any location, Enma can transform into the staff, and Katsuyu can divide herself into thousands of copies of herself. You did not think I may have a few tricks hidden under my scales?"

The way she said it left no room to argue but the smile on her face made it clear she was not upset about the question.

"I am just jealous," Anko spoke up. "I am no longer the sexiest woman in the village."

Miranda laughed as she finished getting the tight jeans up over her hips walked over to the snake summoner.

"Just know, I designed my appearance," the woman started. "Your sexiness is pure all natural."

That got Anko to grin,

"You on the other hand," Miranda started as she pointed at Kurenai. "Will probably lose her title of the most beautiful woman of the village when my partner arrives."

"Oh?" Yugao commented.

"Yeah right," Anko countered. "No one is more beautiful than our Kurenai-Chan…yet anyways, Hinata will give her a challenge in a few years."

"Partner?" Kurenai asked calmly. "Another Snake?"

"No," Miranda smiled. "But she is a sister in all but blood and clan, and she and I would often take human form and hit up the bars and taverns. And from what I have learned it is easier and less of a problem for women to do that nowadays then it was when we were running the towns and causing trouble."

Her smile was pure joy at the memory, and the three younger women knew that smile. They shared it any time the three of them went bar hopping.

"As I was saying, when she returns, she will teach you all the true meaning of the term 'classic beauty, and hers is all natural," Miranda continued.

Anko started to defend her friend but Miranda notice that Kurenai did not reply, she sat there with a relaxed expression on her face as if the idea that there was a woman out there more beautiful then her, did not bother her. The Snake leader's opinion for the red-eyed woman went up even more.

"Well," Kurenai spoke up. "We really do need to get to work, judging by the look in Anko's eyes, I am sure we will meet up again soon.

Anko just smiled big and nodded her head.

"Will you be ok on your own?" Yugao asked calmly. "Or at least be able to stay out of trouble?"

Here the ANBU woman just gave a friendly smile.

"I can behave myself," Miranda replied. "It's just not as much fun."

Here the four women just laughed together as the three left the apartment.

Day 4:

Hinata stood in the early dawn and stared down the lane of the archery range. The latest gift she had gotten from her trunk that her mother had left her was an elegant recurve bow.

Her father had started to train her with a bow when she was six, but less then a year later he stopped and forced her to discontinue her lessons. Why she did not understand until this bow appeared from the storage scroll, it made her remind him of her mother.

Pulling back the bowstring with ease she released her arrow, with a muffled thunk it sank into the target three hundred yards away.

But she was not happy, of the three arrows she sent, they all hit the ring around the center at roughly Twelve, four, and eight. A perfect triangle but none dead center, yes, they would kill the target, but she knew she could do better.

Drawing the string again, but before she could release a whistling sound went right past her head. The next thing she saw was three arrows hitting the target dead center.

Hinata spun around arrow notched and was about to draw when she spotted her Aunt Kyoko. The woman just smiled as she stepped forward carrying her own bow,

"It is a strange feeling," Kyoko started. "Standing on this target line and being the best archer here."

Hinata was confused, and the woman could read it on her face.

"Your mother was the best at whatever she did," the older woman answered. "If your grandfather had not forbidden us from competing with each other I would have become incredibly jealous of her."

"Oh," Hinata replied. "Wait grandfather didn't let you compete against one another?" she asked remembering how she was always placed against her sister.

"Nope," Kyoko smiled. "Anytime we even thought about playing the 'Who is the better daughter' game, he took us over his knee and spanked us till we couldn't sit. One time neither of us could sit in class, he had to write a note to explain why."

Hinata couldn't even imagine what that would have been like.

"And father made sure the whole class knew," Kyoko continues as she drew back on her bow and released another arrow. "He hated when we tried to compete with each other and figured the extra humiliation would help break us of that."

Hinata thought about it and realized that would be the way her grandfather would handle it. The younger Kunoichi just drew her string and released. This one landed at the six o'clock position of the ring where all her other arrows landed.

"I have not seen that bow in years," Kyoko commented. "Latest gift from the chest?"

"Yes," Hinata replied. "I was shocked when I opened the scroll. Other than the brief time Father had me practicing I did not realize anyone in our clan took up the bow. Father…" Hinata stopped and covered her mouth and started to blush.

"What did he tell you?" Kyoko asked with narrowed eyes and a growl.

"When he had my first start practicing, he said it was because I was so unskilled in our clan's style, it would be best I stay out of the way," Hinata replied in a whisper.

"That's I'm killing him," Kyoko growled and was about to turn and leave when Hinata reached out and took her hand stopping her.

One look in Hinata's eyes calmed the fire in the older woman.

"So," Hinata started. "There have been other archers in our clan besides You, mother, and I guess me?"

"You're joking," Kyoko started and seeing Hinata tense a little. "The Hyuga was the best archers, one or two volleys of arrows from a squad of Hyuga archers had ended many battles before the first blade was drawn."

Kyoko found a stool and sat down, rubbing her face.

"I did not realize even now how badly the clan has gotten; it is one of our most important contributions to wars and one of the reasons the Hyuga were asked to join Konoha. For you not to know this important detail of our clan's history."

"Please tell me," Hinata started. "I want to learn, and then maybe you can show me what I am doing wrong.

Day Six:

A hundred Chunin stood in the clearing, each one in full gear and sweating profusely as they were forced to do endless full counts. Tsubaki who had been quickly promoted to Special Jonin a few months after she finished her gauntlet run, was walking up and down her row.

This had been happening every day for the last week, one group of Chunin or another were in this clearing being pushed in their training. Naruto had been making the bulk of the village Shinobi look foolish, but it was the Chunin that suffered the most.

And once the boys dropped their masks and Chief started encouraging them, it had only gotten worse. The Hokage was getting tired of it; he lost count of the number of times he asked, "Was your promotion to Chunin premature?"

So everyday Hiruzen comes out and stands before a large group of his Chunin and leads them through the workouts.

Chi-Chi stood on a platform and watched over the group calling out which exercise to switch to as several Special Joni, and full Jonin walked the lines 'correcting' as they went. There was never a day in which the cane did not sing.

Hiruzen did this for three reasons;

One: he needed the exercise.

Two: his Chunin needed a tune-up.

Three: Chief planned to do this, so the Hokage got a head start, this was his village and the old monkey planned to keep it. That is until his replacement takes over.

"Stretch and cool down," the Akimichi woman called, and half the Chunin sighed in relief.

As they stretched the old man looked around, of his Chunin there, only Hana Inuzuka seemed not to be winded. Correction Hana and the Eternal Chunin Kotetsu and Izumo, he was a little shocked the two Chunin that had been on gate duty for Kami knows how long were able to keep pace.

This was a piece of information the old man planned to hold on to; he might just have something that would please Tsume.

The Hokage stood and looked over the Chunin as they waited,

"I guess it is some improvement," was all he said before flickering away.

"Alright children," Chi-Chi called, hissing the word 'children.' "Dismissed, keep a watch for your next training session."

Hiruzen arrived on his balcony and looked out over his village; the training session had lasted longer than usual as the sun was starting to set.

"Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba," the old Hokage started as he turned to enter his office.

The boys were standing next to the wall waiting calmly,

"He did not even have to look," Kiba spoke up. "What did we do wrong?"

"We don't have Naruto's luck," Shika replied as he stood from leaning against the wall and looked on as the Hokage just sat in his chair.

"Shikamaru is correct," Shino added as he stood next to the Nara. "We don't have Naruto's luck helping us at the moment."

"Come on, there has to be a way," Kiba started up. "Ok, I admit no one will ever get the record against the Hokage that Naruto has. But we have to be able to get him once without Naruto…can't we?"

The Inuzuka looked around hopefully, the small whine from his partner basically answered the question. Hiruzen just smiled as he sat in his chair, placed his elbows on the desk, and interlocked his fingers waiting.

"That is a talk for another day," Shino spoke up. "We are here to ask a question to our Hokage, remember?"

"What can I do for you young men?" the old man asked.

Choji stepped forward and placed his hands on the desk, then took a deep breath to steady his nerves,

"I must have sat on the flood and listened to the story of the Uzumaki last stand so many times I had lost count," Choji started. "My father would tell how their loyalty and love stirred them on to battle and push back an enemy that outnumbered them eight to one.

It was so…amazing, so unbelievable that I was always left in awe. And I admit I never thought about it till recently," Choji stopped and took another deep breath and looked straight into the Hokage's eyes.

"Why did the village not send any aid to the Uzumaki when they were attacked?" the large boy asked in a controlled growl.

Hiruzen knew for an Akimichi, specially Choji, to be this upset about the fall of Uzushiogakure was very understandable. Uzu was always loyal to the Leaf, to not send any help would be a great insult to that loyalty.

To an Akimichi, Loyalty was…it was the true source of their strength. Family, friends, clan, and to betray that loyalty…

The old man just nodded and turned to the wall where a picture of the first Hokage sat,

"Move the picture, bring me the box," Hiruzen spoke calmly.

Shikamaru quickly retrieved the box and placed it on the desk,

"When I first heard of the attack, it was three days before arm reached Whirlpool. I had mobilized as much of our forces as I could, around thirty-five hundred of our best Shinobi, and was just about to send them…when I received this,"

He opened the box and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper and handed it to Shino. The Aburame calmly unfolded the letter and read,

 _Hello Hiruzen, my old friend,_

 _By now I am sure you have heard about the force on the move heading for us, and I have no doubt you have gathered your forces to send us aide._

 _All I can say is thank you and stop, do not send them; it is our time._

 _The Uzumaki have always been blessed by at least one god, long lives, massive chakra pools, and of course our natural talent for Sealing. These gifts were only borrowed, we all knew one day our debt would be called in, and now it has._

 _We will not run or hide, we could merely Lay down close our eyes and return, but there are thirty-five thousand enemy Shinobi on the march. If they turned that force towards you now, you would be joining us sooner then we want._

 _We will do as we have always done, we will watch your backs and help defend our closest friends. We will thin their numbers, give you a better chance to survive, and make sure that even after we are all long dead, the name Uzumaki still strikes fear into their hearts and cowers their souls._

 _I feel a few may survive the attack and get out, but not many. I ask you to search for them, protect them from villages that may try to take advantage. Do not fear, as long as my daughter and her blood walk the lands; the Uzumaki will never truly die…_

 _I have just learned as I am writing this, that Kirigakure has betrayed our treaty and is coming from the ocean. That makes the force about Forty thousand, and they have brought both of their Biju._

 _Well, my Maidens of the Chain are bound to have some fun with them for that betrayal._

 _I guess it is time, good-bye my friend; I will take my memories of our friendship with me and speak only kind words about you to those I meet unless you royally screw up again._

 _Oh, one last thing, Kuzai is already here. It is our time but not his, before this is over, I will stuff him in the box. Remember to be careful when you find and release him, no doubt he will be less than happy._

 _In friendship and brotherhood,_

 _Arashi._

 _P.S. I will be watching._

The boys just stared at the letter in Shino's hands for what felt like hours.

"You boys and Choji's grandfather are the only ones I ever showed that letter two," Hiruzen spoke up as he gently took the letter back.

"Why grandpa?" Choji asked.

"The Akimichi were always loyal to the Uzumaki; they only joined the Leaf cause they were told to, I knew that without that letter the Akimichi would have stormed out of the village heading to their deaths," the Hokage replied.

"Any more questions?

"What is this box?" Kiba asked.

"Arashi built a box that had enough seals on it that it could hold Chief Kuzai, no matter how pissed off he got. It is the only prison we have found that Chief can't get out of, and he will fight like hell to stay out of it. Not that anyone here could actually get him in it, to begin with,"

With that, the Hokage just chuckled and had a far off look in his eyes as he remembered something from the past.

"I am glad I was wrong," Choji spoke up and bowed. "The idea that the village in any way betrayed our friends by not coming to their aide hurt."

"I helped bury the bodies of the clan after it was over," Hiruzen started. "It was his wish I stay away and yet it still hurts.

"Did you ever find anymore Uzumaki?" Shino asked.

"No, even with their losses," Hiruzen replied. "The Iwa and Kumo Shinobi started to attack us, I think it was an attempt to hide just how many they had lost in that battle. I sent out search parties, but we never found any, and no village reported having any. Kami have mercy for any village that kept them away from us against their wills, cause they won't get any from me."

The group chatted for a few minutes more before the boys left, and once out of the tower, they separated.

Shino just looked to his right shoulder,

"Get what you needed?" he asked.

And a tiny poof of smoke could be seen puffing from his shoulder.

* * *

Seven:

Hinata was smiling as she finished getting dressed and was heading for the door, she had slept well and had a nice dream about her and Naruto's upcoming date.

And contrary to Anko's teasing and suggestions, it was a clean dream. Opening the front door as she headed out of the house,

"There she is, this ends today," a voice shouted.

Hinata's smile left her face, Elder Meho stood with about a dozen members of the main house behind him. She also noticed a large group of men she knew did not belong to the village stood with them.

And to Hinata's left, stood about ten men she knew belonged to the branch family, that's what broke her heart.

Hinata just looked down sad, when someone started to laugh at her she quickly looked back up and the laughing stopped. Hinata's eyes were ablaze with a fire none had ever seen, and the mercenaries actually took a step back.

"What are you doing, why are you doing this?" Hinata asked calmly glaring at the elder who was second to Iho. "This will destroy our clan."

"We are the power," Meho started. "We rule the clan; we rule the village. Your grandfather will learn too…"

He never finished Hinata had moved to her toes and charged planting a heavy palm into his gut. The Hyuga did not know what to do, Hinata's style slipped past all their defenses as she started to dance around them. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she went on the attack.

Several of the mercenaries choose this time to attack but were stopped as a shout came from the bushes and another boy with a dog came spinning into an attack. With him arrived a second boy wielding a pair of sticks and surrounded by a cloud of bugs.

"Aburame," one merc shouted. "Quick, a fire Jutsu."

One man sent a simple fireball straight at Shino who just stood there as the flames reached him. The merc sneered and smirked, that is until the fire died out and there stood Shino and his hive, unfazed.

The next thing the two mercenaries knew was that the hive was all over them, and it was the last thing they knew.

Shino and Kiba continued to deal with the mercenaries, while Hinata tore through the Hyuga, she was relentless as she danced around tearing apart her family's gentle fist as if it was paper. All the while tears rolling down her cheeks.

Whoever she hit stayed down.

The branch members were getting ready to enter the fight when a body appeared before them, they knew him as Choji the Akimichi heir.

"What the hell are you doing?" Choji shouted as he looked at the men's faces and then at their covered foreheads. "How can you go against Hinata, she has done nothing but try and help the branch family of the Hyuga clan."

One man stepped forward and ripped off his cover showing the seal.

"I lost my wife when she gave birth to our daughter, my daughter is all I have. She is three, and it was made clear if we did not help capture Lady Hinata today…they would brand my daughter then use the brand to kill our families as we watch."

Several of the men nodded as they also tore off their covers,

"If we have to choose between Lady Hinata and our families…we choose our families every time."

Choji just stared at the men, "Shikamaru."

It took a second before any of the men realized they couldn't move; one was able to turn his eyes and spotted the young Nara sitting on a wall looking very bored.

"What the hell are you doing?" a main house Hyuga member shouted as he marched over to the branch members.

Choji recognized him as another of the Hyuga elders.

"If you don't break that Childs hold, I will make sure your wives and daughters suffer worse than…"

A spinning ball slammed into him as Choji had hit him with his cannonball attack. And unlike when he faced his mother, the Hyuga was knocked into a tree.

"You don't betray family," Choji spoke and went on the attack.

He slapped the man with an oversized hand then grabbed him and pulled him over his shoulder. Slaps, chops, punches, and kicks Choji did not let up.

It was clear to anyone watching Choji had taken to mixing his mother's and his Aunt's style and combining it with his family's Jutsu.

Shikamaru watched as Choji whipped the man back first into the tree then charged, he lept and squashed the man between the tree and the Akimichi's broad back. Before the man had time to fall Choji took a couple of steps them lept and spun bringing his foot to the side of the Hyuga's skull.

A mercenary spotted and charged Choji, the large boy just took a few steps towards the new challenger and jumped into a back-heel kick. The older man did not expect that from him and took the boy's heel right in the jaw, Choji's strength combined with his weight and the speed of the kick, the merc was out cold.

"You could try moving," Shino asked as he stepped up to where Shika sat.

Just then a mercenary landed in front of both boys, short sword in his hands. As his feet hit the ground half a dozen shadow spikes shot up impaling the man from several angles when they returned to the shadows the body just crumpled in pieces.

"Why?" Shika asked in a bored tone.

The branch family members were not really trying to break his hold on them, but he wasn't going to risk giving them the chance.

On man, neither boy noticed, nor could they tell who it was, charged Shino. The Aburame hit him several times with his Batons before spinning around and placing the butt of one baton to the throat of the man just under the chin.

Shika just watched as the attacker's eyes grew wide and a trail of blood started to leak from his mouth. Shino took the weapon from his throat and the man hit the ground dead; blood was pouring from around his neck.

Shikamaru just looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow in question. Shino just used his middle finger to push his glasses up and pushed a button with his thumb.

Three serrated blades came out of the baton angled to a single point and stained with blood.

"Anko is going to molest the hell out of you," Shika simply spoke as he looked around. "This is wrong."

Shino followed his eyes, Kiba was fighting and beating several mercenaries, Choji had again grabbed the Hyuga and held him, feet high in the air and his head locked in Choji's arms.

As the large boy just dropped straight down driving the man's head into the pavement,

"You are referring to the fact most of the Hyuga's are Jonin with several ranked as elite, and we are moving through them as if they were paper?" Shino replied.

Shikamaru just nodded as he looked over seeing Hinata was finishing her battle with the members of the main house and turned towards Elder Meho.

"Naruto's luck," Shino continued. "We know it protects Naruto and those he cares about. He cares about Hinata, it protects Hinata, and we are defending Hinata, so it helps us and hinders our enemies."

"I guess that works," Shika replied.

"It is the only logical course," the Aburame added as he looked around.

"Careful, you know what happens when you try to mix logic and Naruto together," Nara finished.

The two boys looked over and moved, Shikamaru finally breaking the hold on the branch members. Choji had one foot on either side of the elder as he held him up by the hair in one hand while he brought the forearm of his other hand across the man's jaw.

The Akimichi heard his friends calling his name but he couldn't stop as he continued to pummel the Hyuga's limp body.

"That is enough," a stronger voice called.

Two strong hands grabbed Choji and pulled him away, the boy tried to fight until he recognized his father's voice. Then it sank in, the Hyuga was clearly dead and Choji had the man's blood staining his clothes and wrappings. The tears started.

"Let's get you," his father started.

"No, Hinata needs…" Choji turned and saw Hinata.

Hinata was breathing deep trying to calm herself, every member of the main house was on the ground not moving. Some were not breathing,

Who set this up," she asked as she looked down at Meho who was barely staying on his knees. "Who else was involved, what was the plan, tell me everything."

The man just glared at her in defiance, and Hinata actually knelt down,

"Please I want this over," she pleaded.

The man just spat in her face.

She just stood up and wiped the spit away then look behind the man, Meho was still smart enough to realize and turned his head.

There stood every Kunoichi and being held back by Chi-Chi Akimichi was a struggling and rabid looking Anko Mitarashi.

"I want this over," Hinata started again this time looking at the woman. "I want all the questions answered; I don't want this drawn out. I don't want you to take your time."

Hinata again looked at the man,

"The pain will end when you answer all questions," she spoke as new tears started to form in her eyes.

Hinata just turned and started to walk away,

"Release Anko."

Kurenai gave one look at her friends then she and Yugao quickly moved to follow Hinata.

Anko was wrapped around the man, legs around waist, arms around the neck, and pressing herself into his side. Chi-Chi and Tank walked over and lifted the man to his feet,

"Now while you walk with us to the T and I headquarters," Chi-Chi started.

"There is one particularly important detail you need to think about," Tank continued.

When the man looked at the two women waiting for the rest, he felt soft fingers cup his chin and turn his head till he was looking into the hate-filled eyes of the woman that was wrapped around his body,

"You made Hinata cry," was all Anko said.

For the first time since this plan was thought up, Meho felt fear.

Most of the group followed the three women and prisoners, several stayed to clean up the bodies. Kyoko wanted to join Hinata, but she had to check something first and was kneeling at one of the Hyuga that was no longer breathing.

Shino looked around,

"I take it you sent a message to Naruto?"

"Yeah as soon as this mess started," one of Naruto's clones came into view followed by several others.

"I am surprised you didn't attack more," Shikamaru asked the clone.

"Boss felt that if we smother Hinata too much, that she might start thinking we don't think she is strong. We watch her back if she needs help, we get involved."

"Yeah we took out several of those mercenaries they tried to sneak up on her," another clone shouted. "And speaking of, what do we do with them?"

"My Chunin on duty will help clean this mess up," the voice of the Hokage called out as he arrived with Shikamaru's dad. "And while they are at it, Jonin Commander Nara, please find out how so many mercenaries were able to get into my village."

"You should alert the gate guards," Kiba spoke up. "I have no doubt Naruto, Chief, and Mai are balls to the wall racing to get here."

Shikamaru just took out a cigarette from the pack that Shino held out to him as he sat down on the same wall he sat on before and started to write out a report.

"Troublesome."

* * *

 **A/N ok that sucked.**

 **R/K**

 **1: I had to rewrite this chapter cause I lost it, computer bug. and I had to cut some out that I will have to try and get into the next two chapters.**

 **2: basically Hiruzen made then write down the same things you all wrote down when I first posted the question.**

 **3: If a man does not fear that situation he has never nor will he probably ever live with women for any long amount of time.**

 **4: yes that was a plan I had involving Miranda, true one of my readers guessed it but here is the confirmation.**

 **5: Someone asked about those two gate guards...there is a little cameo.**

 **6: They knew it was their time and asked Hiruzen to not send help (there that majo0r plot hole filled, don't like might want to stop reading)**

 **7: I NEVER forgot how strong Hinata could be and is, it is just hard to write both her strength and how she uses it while keeping her personality.**

 **8: Shino will get molested, call it a new rite of passage.**

 **9: I want to make this clear, Choji was written in canon as one of the weakest characters. some could see him weaker then Sakura** **(she did put up a bigger fight against Ino during their match then Choji did.)**

 **Now remember this, HE BEAT JUMBO OF SOUND by himself. yes, Neji did win his fight with spider guy. (i am not looking up their names now, when they enter the story properly I will but for now it is jumbo and spider guy) neji was always held at the top of the list, till the blond moron, no one thought Neji could lose.**

 **But Choji was always at the bottom, so how did he win?**

 **no, not the pills think harder...**

 **Shikamaru trusted Choji, and Choji's loyalty pushed one of the weakest Genin to the hights that gave us the Choji fangirl squeal.**

 **Now, Choji has had good training, close friends, and Hinata has always been kind to him. He also sees Hinata as an Uzumaki in all but the marriage paperwork. Akimichi are loyal to the Uzumaki...that will be a key part of my story so get used to it.**

 **Also, the Hyuga betrayed the village and their clan...what you get is a pissed off Choji.**

 **10: please be patient, feed this thing but give me time.**


	50. Note not chapter sorry

**not dead**

 **Story not dead**

 **but I was for 93 seconds. you read that right,**

 **had a seizure, and was dead for 93 seconds. went to the hospital for surgery (brain) stayed in the hospital for about a month (29 days)**

 **now im home and healing I have had to go back and re-read to remember where I was going...am writing again.**

 **story not dead am writing**

 **thank you**


End file.
